Um Brinde ao Amor
by Nani Potter
Summary: Podiam ser melhores amigos, mas o seu maior erro fora nunca deixar de amá-lo. Ele tinha todas as garotas aos seus pés, mas algo na irmã de seu melhor amigo parecia lhe chamar a atenção, mas ele se recusava a enxergar.
1. Capitulo 1: Apenas Amigos?

**Um Brinde ao Amor**

**Sinopse:** Podiam ser melhores amigos, mas o seu maior erro fora nunca deixar de amá-lo. Ele tinha todas as garotas aos seus pés, mas algo na irmã de seu melhor amigo parecia lhe chamar a atenção, mas ele se recusava a enxergar.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Apenas Amigos?**

- POTTER! – Ela gritou no momento em que passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda e o viu sentado na confortável poltrona vermelha em frente à lareira na Sala Comunal da Grifinória – Só me responda uma coisinha... – Passando a mão pelo cabelo em busca de um pouco de paciência divina, perguntou entre os dentes: - Você se _faz_ de burro ou é um problema de nascença mesmo?

Harry ergueu os olhos de modo que pudesse fitar o severo semblante da melhor amiga.

- Por favor, Ginny... - Pediu, encolhendo os ombros num gesto que mostrava seu desconforto com a situação. – Não estou com paciência para aturar uma de suas crises moralistas.

A ruiva riu com desdém antes de fazer um gesto impaciente com as mãos.

- Não me venha com esse papo. – Vendo-o deslizar um pouco pelo sofá e abaixar a cabeça de modo que a longa franja negra lhe cobrisse um dos olhos, Gina suspirou. – Harry, por favor, você consegue qualquer garota que quiser...

- Menos a que eu realmente quero.

- Porque você é burro o suficiente para se encantar por uma garota comprometida.

- Mais eu não me importo. – Harry protestou com indiferença. – Nunca fui ciumento.

Okay, as coisas daquela fez iam ser mais complicadas do que o normal.

Gina considerou rapidamente entre dar um tapa na cabeça de Harry, deixá-lo sozinho para remoer o próprio orgulho ferido ou simplesmente sentar-se ao seu lado e o consolar.

Com o coração aos pulos e ansioso para tocá-lo, Gina girou os olhos e decidiu-se por sentar-se.

- Harry, há algumas garotas em Hogwarts que você ainda não destroçou o coração com esperanças falsas, ou hipnotizou com seu charme ou a iludiu com as palavras bonitas.

- Você está tentando me animar?

Ela sorriu e prosseguiu num tom suave:

- Estou querendo dizer que essas meninas estão mais do que dispostas a aceitar o seu convite para o baile. Na verdade, não me espantaria em vê-las começarem a se estapear nos corredores para chamar sua atenção. Eu até poderia ganhar algumas galeões extras com as apostas.

A cena soou tão absurda que Harry não conseguiu conter uma sonora gargalhada. Impulsionado pelo desejo de tê-la contra seu corpo, esticou os braços e a abraçou com força. Afundou o rosto na suave curva do pescoço dela, aspirando o maravilhoso aroma adocicado que sempre o fazia se lembrar de lírios.

- Gina, Gina... – Murmurou, deliciando-se com o prazer que começou a esquentá-lo. Um calor aconchegante e que lhe trazia paz. – O que seria de mim sem você.

- Nada.

A ênfase dela o fez rir mais uma vez.

- Só você para me fazer rir.

- Que bom que eu sirvo para algo mais do que tentar colocar um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabeça.

Erguendo a cabeça, Harry a fitou com uma intensidade de tirar o fôlego.

Tinha que admitir que Gina não era uma verdadeira beleza, mas também não fazia parte do esquadrão dos horrores da escola. O cabelo que sempre estava amarrado mostrava madeixas lisas, onde tinham uma rica tonalidade de vermelho; Os fios mesclavam-se entre os variados tons de cobre até o alaranjado do fogo. Suas sardas eram pintinhas minúsculas salpicadas sobre o arrebitado nariz, quase imperceptíveis, mas que Harry sempre considerou um verdadeiro charme e alimentava a secreta curiosidade de descobrir se o resto de seu corpo também era coberto por elas.

De pele clara e macia, seu semblante realçava-se diante das bochechas levemente coradas, onde faziam um conjunto tentador com os lábios cheios e pintados naturalmente por uma cor carmesim irresistível. Gina seria uma deusa flamejante se realçasse sua beleza com alguns toques femininos e o mais diminuto impulso de vaidade.

Mas ela nunca foi uma garota que mostrou preocupação com esses assuntos. Na verdade, Gina sempre os considerou bastante fúteis para alguém que mostrava mais apreço em sujar-se na lama numa emocionante partida de Quadriboll.

E essa beleza natural era apagada pelas exuberantes garotas que gostavam de passar horas em frente ao espelho apenas para decidir a cor do batom que melhor combinava com seu esmalte. Os rapazes não a notavam, não mostravam interesse ou se esforçavam para serem agradáveis. Nem mesmo os amigos mais próximos de Gina a convidavam para ir ao baile, e em vários ocasiões ela só havia dançado porque ele mesmo a arrastara para a pista sob a ameaça de estuporá-la.

Gina era uma garota especial. Talvez a mais incrível e formidável pessoa que conhecia. Era engraçada, delicada e com um brilho tão intenso no olhar que às vezes o hipnotizava completamente, e lhe acobreava os sentidos com um arrematante desejo de beijá-la.

Sua amizade com ela desenvolveu-se de modo inesperado. Apegou-se a ela rapidamente, de um jeito que nem mesmo havia sentindo com Rony e Hermione. Ter Gina ao seu lado passou de algo agradável por uma necessidade.

Precisava dela. De modo indescritível.

Com o namoro de Rony e Hermione, Harry sabia que ficaria para segundo plano. O Trio Maravilha continuaria, mas não seria mais o mesmo, já que o casal precisava de espaço e momentos juntos que Harry não podia compartilhar.

Todavia, Gina sempre esteve ao seu lado, e a aproximação dos dois o fez sentir-se um completo idiota por tê-la ignorado por anos. Ao passar do tempo foi conhecendo a caçula dos Weasleys, e quanto mais a conhecia, mais a queria ao seu lado.

Foi com total surpresa que abriu os olhos para ver a menina tímida e introvertida, tornar-se uma adolescente radiante e cheia de vida.

- Me responda... - Gina o cutucou, fazendo-o piscar e voltar ao presente. – O que vai fazer neste sábado?

Harry franziu o cenho, e o gesto foi o suficiente para denunciá-lo e fazer a ruiva passar a mão pelo rosto num gesto que mostrava sua impaciência.

- Eu não acredito que você esqueceu.

- Não esqueci exatamente... Sei que tem algo importante.

- Ora, nem comece a tentar me enrolar. Eu te conheço bem o suficiente para saber quando está mentindo apenas olhando para essa sua carinha falsa de santo virgem.

- Eu não tenho...

- Silêncio! – Gina mandou, erguendo um dedo. – Não irei iniciar uma discussão com você, onde já sabemos quem vai sair ganhando. – O sorriso prepotente dele a fez crispar os lábios. – Potter, estou quase te dando um chute.

- Só por que sempre ganho nossas brigas? Não tenho culpa de ser mais sensato, racional, coerente...

Merlin, ela iria esganá-lo com a gravata se não o fizesse calar aquela maldita boca!

- Não! – O interrompeu bruscamente. - Por ter esquecido que neste fim de semana iremos a Hogsmeade.

- Como já disse, eu não esquec...

- Harry!

- Sabia que você está linda hoje, meu bem?

Aproximando-se dele perigosamente, segurou-lhe o queixo e o fez encará-la. As íris de um tom primoroso de verde a fitou com carinho e um gracejo irritante. Ela odiava quando Harry divertia-se a suas custas, principalmente quando estava irritada.

Ele umedeceu os lábios antes de dar-se por vencido.

- Está bem! Estive tão ocupado essa semana que acabei me esquecendo da visita.

Divertida com aquela pequena vitória, Gina começou a abrir um belo sorriso. Um gesto tão encantador que fez Harry perder o fôlego.

Por que está sorrindo como boba? – Atirou sadicamente, fazendo-a ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Estava pensando a respeito das coisas importantes que teve de fazer que o deixaram tão ocupado.

- Snape mandou que lêssemos um livro de quase oitocentas páginas e depois fichássemos cada capitulo. E ainda por cima, teve as tarefas das outras matérias e o exame de Feitiços.

- Oh. – Ela mostrou-se sinceramente surpresa. – Você estava insinuando a grade curricular.

- Claro que sim. No que você imaginou?

Afastando-se dele e o fazendo lembrar-se da importância de respirar, Gina deu de ombros.

- Pensei que você estava ocupado em ficar fazendo malabarismos com as suas amantes na Sala Precisa. Da última vez você não conseguiu sair da cama por três dias por estar cansado demais sequer para mastigar... Pensei que morreria por inanição.

Com isso, ela começou a rir. O som cristalino fez com que Harry se esquecesse do motivo que o levou para a sala comunal e de seu desanimo. Gina abraçou uma almofada e continuou a contagiar toda sala com seu divertimento enquanto deitava-se no sofá. Alguns fios de seu cabelo se desprenderam do frouxo coque, onde alguns ficaram presos em seu lábio.

A simples idéia dos fios acariciando seu rosto ou sua boca fez as mãos de Harry começar a pinicar; Ansiosas por também desejar tocá-la.

Sem saber o que estava fazendo exatamente, Harry inclinou-se para frente. Sua mão deslizou pela perna de Gina até encontrar a dobre de seu joelho e assim puxá-la para si, fazendo-a deitar-se sobre o sofá. Satisfeito com a posição e a surpresa dela, deitou-se por cima de seu pequeno corpo, prensando-a contra as almofadas.

- O que você... Está fazendo... Harry James... Potter?!

Com o sangue circulando rapidamente por seu corpo, Gina percebeu que estava começando a estremecer diante do olhar quente e selvagem de Harry. Ele a fitava como se fosse uma deliciosa presa, os lábios contorcidos num sorriso voraz enquanto colocava uma mão ao lado da cabeça dela para apoiar o corpo e a outra fez com que os dedos vagassem por seu pescoço e deslizassem suavemente por sua corrente de ouro branco até que roçou tentadoramente na abertura de sua camisa.

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Gina arfou quando Harry abaixou a cabeça e depositou um úmido beijo em sua clavícula, antes de passar a pontinha da língua por sua pele, parecendo sentir seu gosto.

Gina cerrou as mãos, estática sob o corpo de Harry, apenas fechou os olhos e tento conter um longo gemido quando usou a boca para brincar com seu pescoço; Molhando, marcando, mordiscando...

O corpo dele parecia uma fogueira, onde lhe passava todo o calor, incendiando-a em labaredas ardentes de puro desejo.

- Eu nunca faço malabarismos. – Harry falou, um tom arrastado. Sua boca subiu, encontrando a charmosa covinha que ela tinha no queixo. Sua mão deslizou entre os seios dela, fazendo-a soltar um gritinho de surpresa por sua ousadia.

- Você leva uma garota diferente todos os dias para a sala precisa, Harry. E a faz acreditar que estão namorando. Se o que você faz para nenhum descobrir a existência da outra não é malabarismo, arrisco dizer que pode ser chamado de safadeza.

- Eu não as iludo. Elas que chegam a essa idéia absurda sozinhas.

- Você nunca fez nada para concertar esse pensamento errôneo.

- Nossa... - Ele arfou contra seu ouvido, a mão livre aconchegando-se na curva de sua cintura. – Eu adoro quando você fala difícil.

- É o presente magistral que se ganha quando lemos bons livros.

- Está insinuando que não tenho cultura? – Ele a provocou, mordendo seu lóbulo com força e arrancando um sobressalto dela.

- Claro que não. Você é um poço de sabedoria.

Harry ergueu a cabeça e a fitou com os olhos errados.

- Que tipo de sabedoria?

- Eu preciso _mesmo_ esclareceu? – Gina girou o rosto e fechou os olhos, envergonhada. Harry abriu um radiante sorriso ao observá-la com atenção.

- Você está vermelha. – Comentou o óbvio, deixando-a ainda mais sem graça e tentadoramente encantadora com sua timidez. – E parece quente. Eu gosto disso.

Gina amaldiçoou por ser horário do almoço e todos estarem no refeitório. A sala comunal estava fazia, dando a eles a privacidade necessária para que aquele joguinho de sedução continuasse.

Respirando profundamente para tentar acalmar seus nervos, pediu com fria condescendência:

- Saia de cima de mim.

- Por que a pressa de livrar-se de mim, Ginny? – Harry perguntou, colocando mais pressão sobre o corpo dela. – Eu nem comecei.

Aquilo a fez olhá-lo com os olhos arregalados.

- O... O quê?

- Vou te mostrar as minhas safadezas. – Informou seriamente, seus olhos prendendo os dela. – E no que sou realmente sábio.

O que por todos os demônios do inferno ele estava fazendo? Sua mente gritou. Harry tentou conter o impulso de mergulhar dentro da boca de Gina e apenas permanecer contemplando-a por mais alguns instantes.

Seus sentimentos a respeito dela eram indescritíveis. Não sabia descrevê-los e muito menos entender o que se passava com ele quando estava ao lado dela. Era algo forte, quente e único. Jamais havia sentido essas emoções com nenhuma outra garota.

Era assustador... E maravilhoso.

O ruivo cabelo havia se desprendido do coque e estava espalhado pelas almofadas vermelhas do sofá, perdendo-se nelas. A mão no corpo dela o fazia sentir-lhe a temperatura e suas bocas tão próximas, o presenteava com seu hálito fresco e sua respiração pesada.

Tudo aquilo estava deixando-o completamente louco.

- Harry... - Gina o chamou sedutoramente. Ela deslizou uma mão por suas costas, fazendo seus músculos retesarem ao toque. Os delgados dedos se enroscaram em seu cabelo e as unhas lhe arranharam a nuca.

Mordeu o lábio para controlar um gemido e fechando os olhos, Harry inclinou a cabeça e encostou sua testa na dela. Sabia que o que estava acontecendo podia levá-los para um lugar que mais tarde se arrependeriam. Mas não conseguia parar.

Gina esperava que despertasse do sonho a qualquer momento. Aquilo não podia ser real. Simplesmente era algo irracional demais para ser verdadeiro. Já havia perdido as contas de quantas noites acordou suada por sonhar com o contato do corpo de Harry contra o seu, a boca devorando a sua enquanto as mãos marcavam sua pele com seu toque ousado e hábil.

Oh Merlin! Tinha que terminar com aquilo o mais rápido possível, antes que perdesse a pouca sensatez que ainda lhe restava. Quando seus olhos se encontraram novamente com as íris esmeraldas dele, tudo em sua mente pareceu se desfalecer. O que ela tinha que fazer mesmo?

Harry roçou seu nariz contra o dela, causando-lhe uma adorável emoção que lhe encheu o peito de amor.

Pros diabos. Ela o queria. Agora, amanhã... Para sempre.

Enlaçou-lhe o pescoço, num abraço cheio de paixão e fechou os olhos. A respiração dele era quente e o hálito febril parecia penetrar sobre sua pele. O aroma cítrico poderia deixar qualquer mulher louca, e os olhos verdes feiticeiros, mostravam tanta autoconfiança e sensualidade que seria impossível alguma alma feminina com menos de oitenta anos não desejá-lo. Implorando para que ele a pegasse com aqueles braços fortes e a amasse até os primeiros raios de sol aparecerem no horizonte, iluminando seus corpos suados e exaustos.

Harry, por sua vez, teve que cerrar os punhos com força nas almofadas para segurar o impulso de viajar as suas mãos por aquele corpo que se escondia sempre por debaixo das vestes folgadas com mais ousadia.

Soltou uma leve exclamação quando sua boca tocou levemente na da melhor amiga e se afastou como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico, fora um toque calmo, ameno, caloroso... Mas que para ele, fora completamente excitante. Queria mais, muito mais. Queria sentir a língua dela em sua boca, enquanto suas mãos tocavam cada recanto misterioso daquele corpo coberto.

Gina sentiu tudo ao seu redor girar quando os lábios de Harry tocaram nos seus num toque gentil, fazendo-a se agarrar mais a ele, a espera de algo mais ardente.

Esperar por algo que nunca aconteceu...

Vozes pareceram brotar no ar, e a porta da Sala Comunal começou a abrir.

Sua sensatez voltou como um vento enfurecido, e num gesto rápido, Gina pegou uma das almofadas que estava em cima de sua cabeça e as atirou de encontro à cabeça de Harry, que cambaleou pro lado caindo no chão a levando junto, fazendo-a ficar por cima dele.

Harry olhou-a atordoado.

- Não fala nada. – Ela falou num sussurro, ainda segurando a almofada amarela na mão – Só ria. – Vendo que ele não entendeu o que dissera, voltou a repetir com mais ênfase. – Ria, desgraça!

E assim, começou a rir descontroladamente, seguida pela gargalhada forçada de Harry.

Logo, puderam avistar uma cabeça vermelha e outra com cabelos volumosos os encarando como se fossem loucos.

Gina voltou a fitar Harry, e pode ver que ele finalmente entendera o motivo da almofadada da cabeça, saindo de cima dele, sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Ai Harry... - Rindo ainda mais, lhe atirou uma almofada – Você é um idiota.

Ele pegou a almofada nas mãos e a atacou de volta para o sofá, se sentando logo em seguida.

- Será que eu poderia saber o que está havendo? – Rony perguntou com o cenho franzido enquanto largava a cintura da namorada e assim poder cruzar os braços em frente ao peito.

- Eu também gostaria de saber o motivo de tanta risada. – Mione disse, com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos desalinhados, e ainda rindo levantou-se, para logo em seguida estender a mão e ajudar Gina a se levantar. Por alguma razão, quando sua mão tocou a dela, suas pernas tremeram.

- Vocês nunca entenderiam. – Gina respondeu, passando as mãos pelas vestes amassadas, e lançando um olhar significativo a Harry.

- É... é... – ele concordou – Coisas de melhores amigos. – Mione pareceu chocada.

- Mas também somos seus melhores amigos. – o sorriso doce desapareceu num passe de mágica e Rony pareceu ainda mais aborrecido.

- Eu não quero saber o motivo das gargalhadas histéricas – ironizou, fitando intensamente os olhos verdes do amigo – Quero saber o que estava fazendo com a minha irmã? – deu um passe à frente, ameaçadoramente – E ainda mais, em cima de você.

Harry engoliu em seco e enfiou as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco de modo que ninguém pudesse vê-lo cerrar os punhos com força.

Gina sentiu uma raiva atingi-la como uma onda, em cheio. Rony poderia muito bem ser seu irmão, mas não era seu dono.

Suspirando fundo, passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos. Encarou cada um fundo nos olhos, dando a volta nos calcanhares pegou sua mochila que estava jogada ao lado do sofá, alguns cadernos e foi em direção a escada que levava ao seu dormitório, mas antes de sumir por esta, falou calmamente:

- O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com o Harry, é somente da minha conta e da dele. – crispou os lábios. – Eu não sou mais uma criança e já tenho idade suficiente para saber o que posso e o que não posso fazer. – ela abaixou o tronco, de modo que pudesse ver as caras de espanto do trio pelo vão da escada – E outra, Roniquinho... – sorriu maliciosa – Você está tão cego me vendo ainda como criança que nem se deu conta que estou numa idade perfeita para perder a minha... – e erguendo-se novamente continuou a subir a escada – virgindade. – fez uma pausa - Se eu já não a tenha perdido. – riu alto, a tempo de escutar um grito nervoso do irmão, antes de entrar em seu dormitório e fechar a porta de madeira atrás de si.

- VOCES OUVIRAM ISSO? – Rony disse escandalizado, fuzilando Harry com um olhar – O QUE VOCÊ ANDOU FAZENDO COM A MINHA IRMÃ?

Harry riu e deu os ombros.

- Relaxa Rony, eu e sua irmã somos melhores amigos. – olhou para Mione num gesto de socorro.

- É verdade, meu amor. – ela tentou ajudar, abraçando o namorado – Eles são amigos é normal que tenham segredos. Além do mais... – encarou os olhos castanhos do ruivo e sorriu carinhosa, acariciando o rosto dele com a pontinha dos dedos. – Gina só falou aquilo para te provocar . – virou o rosto e com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas fitou com severidade o moreno ao seu lado, e pelo jeito que ela o olhou, Harry teve certeza que ela também queria acreditar nas próprias palavras.

Rony suspirou fundo e relaxou.

- Está bem. – beijou a namorada – Agora vou dormir, amanhã temos um longo dia. – olhou para Harry – você vem?

- Claro! – foi até a amiga e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, para logo sussurrar – Obrigado pela ajuda, Mione.

Ela nada disse, simplesmente lhe sorriu e balançou a cabeça para logo seguir o seu caminho até o quarto de Monitora Chefe.

Harry estava subindo as escadas quando se deparou com Rony no alto desta o esperando.

- Você e minha irmã...não ... – pareceu desconcertado.

- Não Rony. – respondeu revirando os olhos. – Sua irmã ainda é _pura_. – ironizou. "Pelo menos, pelas minhas mãos" Pensou, sentindo um aperto no peito. Só de imaginar que algum desgraçado havia tocado naquele corpo delicado, beijado-lhe os lábios doces e sensuais, uma raiva tomou conta de si, fazendo-o bater a porta do quarto com força, sem se importar com os amigos que acordaram por causa do barulho.

- Tudo bem Harry? – Neville perguntou, sonolento.

- Volta a dormir, Nev. – respondeu grosso, jogando a gravata em cima de seu malão e começando a desabotoar sua camisa.

Sua cabeça estava a mil. Andou até a janela de vidro e apoiou-se na batente desta, observando céu brilhante e a lua cheia. Fechou os olhos e uma brisa fria tocou-lhe os lábios, fazendo-o estremecer. A sensação da boca morna de Gina voltou a apossar-se da sua mente. Imagens eróticas começaram a fluir o fazendo suar frio.

O inferno. O que era aquilo? Gina era sua melhor amiga, e fora somente um toque ingênuo de lábios. Um beijo de amigos. Mas então, por que uma avalanche de sensações selvagens o possuiu quando o corpo da jovem ruivinha estava sobre o seu.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes que brincavam com o vento.

Os corpos se encaixaram perfeitamente um no outro, e não podia negar que gostara de acariciá-la daquela forma ousada.

Sorriu ao se lembrar que ela também correspondera os carinhos.

"_O que será que iria acontecer se estivessem num quarto, sozinhos e deitados numa..."_ Balançou a cabeça bruscamente, de modo que a continuação de seus pensamentos desapareceu.

Respirou fundo. Ele tinha todas as garotas aos seus pés, e já se divertira com algumas delas. Mas nenhuma sensação poderia ser comparada com o que sentira naquele momento intímo que passou com Gina.

Pareceu que outra pessoa entrara em seu corpo e o obrigara a fazer isso.

"_Você agiu com o seu coração" _Uma voz ecoou na sua mente, fazendo-o engolir em seco. Sua saliva desceu pela garganta como água ardente.

Estava ficando doido, tinha que parar com esses pensamentos que não o levariam a nada. Amanhã seria um novo dia, iria passá-lo ao lado de sua amiga como sempre e eles agiriam como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Foi até o banheiro e entrou debaixo da ducha morna, sentindo a água relaxar seus músculos tensos.

- Como seria se a Gina estivesse aqui comigo e... – parou bruscamente. Abaixou a cabeça e olhou para baixo – Oh, droga. – lamentou, colocando a mão sobre o registro e o virando para o lado mais gelado.

Era melhor parar com aquilo antes que ele fosse obrigado a atacar a primeira menina que visse pela frente e saciar-se.

Mas nada seria comparado se mergulhasse pelo corpo da irmã de seu melhor amigo.

E foi com aqueles pensamentos que saiu do banheiro, vestiu o pijama e se deitou em sua cama, para logo adormecer.

Para sua sorte – ou azar – a brisa da noite trouxe consigo não somente aquela misteriosa chama da paixão, mas também sonhos que o atormentaram a noite inteira e que o fizeram murmurar o nome da garota que nunca imaginou algum dia desejar daquela forma tão ardente: Gina...

* * *

- Vocês quase, o que? – Natalie perguntou pela terceira vez atônica, pulando em cima da cama de Gina, como se fosse uma criança prestes a ganhar o seu doce. – Mas como pode dar aquela almofadada na cara do Harry? – chegando mais perto murmurou – O garoto é um dos mais lindos de Hogwarts e você faz isso? – colocou as mãos na cintura – O que estava pensando, criatura?

Gina sorriu e abraçou com mais força o travesseiro no seu colo.

- Era isso ou ver meu irmão matá-lo. - Naty fez uma cara pensativa, colocando o cotovelo sobre o joelho e coçando o queixo.

- Verdade! Melhor essa paulada do que ver o Harry mortinho. – se jogou para trás na cama – Seria um baita desperdício.

Gina olhou-a horrorizada.

- Natalie McBride, controle-se. – censurou-a num tom brincalhão.

A amiga voltou a sentar-se na cama e encarou-a dum jeito como se fosse sua mãe.

Gina suspirou fundo, sabia o que ela iria perguntar e pela primeira vez não saberia se seria capaz de responder.

- Gi... – a morena falou, a abraçando – Você ainda gosta dele não é mesmo?

Gina retribuiu o abraço e mordeu o lábio inferior, na tentativa de conter as lágrimas que já começavam a embasar sua visão. Uma fumaça nebulosa pareceu cobrir seus olhos, e aquele brilho antes alegre desapareceu dando lugar a uma magoa que a corroia por dentro a cada dia que se passava. Doía estar ao lado de Harry sem poder sequer tocá-lo como gostaria, beijá-lo e dizer que o amava. Doía mais ainda ajudá-lo a ficar com alguma das garotas fúteis de outras casas, enquanto ela ficava no lado de fora da sala restrita vigiando para ver nenhum professor passava. Sentia-se horrível e acima de tudo, usada.

Suspirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça. Agora que seu coração voltou a reerguer aquela chama do amor pelo menino que sobreviveu, sentia-se como fosse um papel que usavam, amassavam e jogavam fora sem importância alguma.

Podia ser tudo tão simples...

- Cada dia mais. – respondeu num sussurro e permitiu que uma lágrima deslizasse pelo seu rosto fazendo um rastro de tristeza por onde passava e assim penetrar em seus lábios trêmulos. Naty a segurou pelos ombros e com as costas da mão limpou o caminho úmido que a lagrima fizera.

- Isso está te matando por dentro. Não vê que com essa amizade você vai se machucar ainda mais? – olhou-a por inteiro – Você não tem se alimentado. Está magra e fraca. – colocou uma mecha ruiva atrás da orelha da amiga que lhe sorriu com carinho – Você acha que eu não tenho percebido essas suas tonteiras do nada... – Gina arregalou os olhos. - Falou com a Madame Ponffrey?

- Não. – Gina deu um sobressalto – Eu estou bem, é o Snape que está pegando no meu pé, e nesses últimos dias minhas notas abaixaram muito. É só isso. – encarou os olhos azuis preocupados da morena – Eu estou bem.

Gina tinha que admitir que Natalie era uma amiga entanto, além de ser belíssima. Os cabelos negros e compridos contrastavam com a pele delicada e branca, junto com os grandes olhos cor de água marinha.

No dedo anelar da mão direita podia-se ver, perfeitamente um anel de brilhantes.

- Como anda o namoro com, Paul?

A amiga revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Que ele queime no inferno. – Gina oprimiu um riso – Você acredita que o desgraçado preferiu passar esse fim de semana na casa da _priminha_ dele – ironizou – Do que com a própria namorada.

Gina riu.

- Isso ria das desgraças alheias. – Naty virou o rosto, mas logo se voltou rindo também.

- Naty, só você para me fazer rir.

- Mas me diga... – ajeitando-se sobre a cama fofa, perguntou com os olhos azuis brilhando de uma forma divertida – Com quem você pretende ir ao baile a fantasia?

Gina ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Naty, minha querida amiga. – respondeu baixinho num tom perigoso – o baile é daqui um mês.

A amiga revirou os olhos e lhe deu um tapa na cabeça de levinho.

- E daí? Gina acorda pra vida. Ta na hora de você lutar pelo cego do Potter.

- Ele é o meu amigo. – respondeu com os olhos cerrados, tentando esconder a mágoa estampada neles, mas isso não passou de despercebido pela melhor amiga.

- Oh Merlin, você o ama. – fazendo uma cara de tristeza, suspirou fundo – Gina, você tem que olhar ao seu redor e ver que o Harry não é o único garoto bonito na face da terra.

A ruiva se encolheu mais e abaixou a cabeça a afundando no travesseiro.

- Mas é ele que meu coração clama. É por ele que minha mente pensa. É por ele que meu corpo deseja. – Naty colocou uma mão em seu ombro de forma calorosa e lhe deu um sorriso meigo.

- Então esta na hora de você mudar.

No momento que escutou aquelas palavras, Gina estremeceu. _Mudar? _Gostava de seu jeito, e era assim que Harry gostava dela. Não do jeito que gostaria, mas já era um começo.

Seu coração bateu mais rápido, e uma forte ventania abriu a janela, jogando seus cabelos ruivos em frente ao seu rosto. Levou sua mão até o seu pescoço, segurando com força a corrente de ouro branco com um pingente de uma lua minguante que ganhara de sua mãe em seu aniversario de quinze anos.

- Não quero mudar. – reclamou baixinho.

- Então nunca conseguirá ter o grande Harry Potter para você. – Naty fechou os olhos por um breve momento, e quando voltou os a abri-los, fixou-os no porta-retrato ao lado da cabeceira da amiga, aonde continha toda a família Weasley, junto com Mione e Harry. O rapaz sorria encantadoramente e os olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente como os raios de Sol daquela tarde quente, o vento ameno balançava os cabelos rebeldes que caíam como ondas em frente ao rosto firme de pele bronzeada – Tem muitas meninas que estão a fim dele, e dariam de tudo para estar em seu lugar.

Gina levantou a cabeça e fitou-a com o cenho franzido.

- No meu lugar? – Naty confirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Sabe o que elas dariam para estarem sempre ao lado de Harry? Você é a melhor amiga dele, são inseparáveis.

Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos e virou o rosto para contemplar a Lua cheia que era tampada por uma nuvem cinzenta.

- Amiga dele, Naty... Amiga... – uma nova lágrima escorreu por sua face – Nada mais que uma simples amiga que o ajuda a ficar com garotas fúteis oferecidas, enquanto essa aqui – apontou para si mesma – Fica babando e se corroendo de ciúmes.

Naty sem hesitar, pegou-a pelo braço e a trouxe de encontro ao próprio peito, de forma protetora.

- Se você soubesse como me machuca vê-la sofrer dessa forma. – afagou-lhe o cabelo ruivo. Pôde sentir lágrimas grossas molharem a blusa de seu pijama.

Gina abraçou-a com mais força, tentando agora, abafar os soluços.

- Você não imagina o que eu daria para uma única vez ver ele olhar para mim não como uma amiga ou a irmã de seu melhor amigo, mas... – soluçou – como mulher.

Naty apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça de Gina, esperando que ela se acalmasse e os soluços cessassem. Então se levantou da cama, a cobriu e lhe deu um suave beijo na bochecha.

- Então esta na hora de você começar a agir. – disse por fim, antes de dar a volta nos calcanhares e ir deitar em sua própria cama.

Gina virou-se de lado, e esperou que o sono chegasse.

A lua voltara a brilhar, iluminando a sua cama e o caminho de tristeza que as lágrimas fizeram por seu rosto.

As cortinas vermelhas balançavam graças ao vento gelado da madrugada, fazendo-a estremecer e se aconchegar melhor sobre as cobertas.

Suspirando fundo, deitou de bruços e enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro.

O sono logo chegou e antes de dormir murmurou:

- Está na hora de mostrar que você pode ser muito mais do que uma simples amiga. – e assim adormeceu, com os pensamentos que amanhã seria um novo dia. Que a vida continuava, mas que para ela seria como se nascesse de novo e agora para a melhor. Chegara o momento certo para mostrar a Harry Potter que ela era uma garota, bonita, sexy e... desejável.

E no sonho que a acompanhou a noite inteira, ela sonhou como seria as sensações de estar nos braços do moreno e dos lábios dele saírem as palavras que por tanto ansiava escutar: eu te amo.

E assim, fazerem um brinde ao amor.

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora: **Sim, sim, sim. Um Brinde ao Amor retorna a sua posição. **:D**

Esta versão é a original, antiga e a primeira que escrevi, por isso peço que perdoem meus erros, minhas discordâncias e trechos sem muito sentindo, mas está é uma fanfic que foi escrita por uma garota de 16, 17 anos.

A estou colocando no por inúmeros pedidos que recebi pedindo por seu retorno, e atendendo ao desejo de vocês, aqui está ela.

Quero esclarecer uma coisinha; Esta versão permanecerá aqui, mas a nova Um Brinde ao Amor, terá se ajuntado com a trama da Uma Promessa Para a Eternidade e o titulo da nova UBA será exatamente o da Promessas... Okay? **:)**

Em breve, ela estará no ar, juntamente com uma fanfic nova que já está em desenvolvimento.

Obrigada por tudo e pelo carinho de vocês.

**Beijos**

**N.P**


	2. Capitulo 2: Pensamentos Perturbados

**Capitulo 2: Pensamentos Perturbados**

_Posso passar anos presa sobre este amor..._

_Posso viver sem ter o que realmente desejo..._

_Mas meu corpo sempre irá clamar pelo dele..._

_Aquele que me ensinou a amar... Me fez feliz... Me fez viver..._

_

* * *

  
_

O sol daquela manhã quente passou pelas cortinas vermelhas, iluminando o dormitório com a sua luz alaranjada.

Gina soltou um bocejo no momento que o facho de luz lhe cobriu o rosto, obrigando-a a virar para o outro lado.

Pelo barulho, pôde ver que as colegas de quarto começavam a se arrumar, para encararem um novo dia.

- Dani, me passa o batom que esta aí ao seu lado. – uma delas falou com a voz fina e irritante que ecoou na cabeça da ruiva, fazendo-a latejar.

Com um resmungo pegou o travesseiro e tapou a cabeça, de modo que as vozes fossem abafadas.

Foi então que sentiu um tapa em sua bunda.

- Ei. – reclamou com os cabelos em frente ao seu rosto, em desalinho.

- Hora de acordar dorminhoca. – Naty chamou-a, antes de se jogar na cama e cair em cima dela, rindo.

Gina sorriu e empurrou a amiga pro lado, sentando-se e jogando o cabelo ruivos pra trás.

- Naty se você prezasse sua vida saberia que eu odeio ser acordada antes das... – olhou para o relógio – seis e meia da manhã.

A morena voltou a rir e levantou-se da cama, indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Desculpe, querida. Mas eu prezo a minha vida, mas se você se esqueceu... – entrou dentro do boxe – Hoje é um grande dia. – e assim ligou o chuveiro e começou a cantarolar.

"_Grande dia?"_ Gina pensou franzindo o cenho e jogando as cobertas no chão.

Andou até a janela e abriu as cortinas. O céu estava num tom de azul profundo. As árvores balançavam graciosamente em conjunto com as nuvens brancas. O sol brilhava como uma grande bola de fogo, dando várias cores vivas às flores silvestres e ao gramado verde. Fitou as águas do lago e sorriu.

Sim aquele dia seria muito belo, e agradecia a Deus por sua primeira aula ser de herbologia, em conjunto com o sexto ano da Grifinória.

Estremeceu ao se lembrar que teria que ficar perto de Harry já logo de manhã.

Sem que percebesse respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, logo começou a cantar uma música, baixinho e sua voz doce começando a circular pelo quarto. Logo, todas as meninas antes que falavam histericamente se calaram e olharam para a ruiva na janela que cantava alegremente.

- _Touch my tears with your lips. Touch my word with your fingertips. And we can have forever. And we can love forever. Forever is ours today._

Algumas meninas que se encontravam em pé sentaram-se na cama, outras desligaram o chuveiro e colocaram a cabeça pra fora do box, para apreciar a bela voz que entrava em seus ouvidos como se fosse uma canção de uma fênix, as tranqüilizando.

Quando Gina abriu os olhos pôde ver pelo reflexo da janela todas as garotas a olhando, no mesmo instante seu rosto ruborizou.

Foi virando-se devagar, fazendo seu coração bater mais rápido a cada movimento.

Quando ficou totalmente de frente, viajou seus olhos pelo quarto, fitando cada menina que se encontravam atônitas.

- Nossa... – uma murmurou com os olhos esbugalhados – Você canta muito bem, Weasley.

A ruiva corou mais ainda, chegando a um tom de vermelho mais forte do que os próprios cabelos.

- O... Obrigada! – murmurou baixinho, pegando a sua toalha dentro do armário e correndo para o banheiro o mais rápido que pode.

Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso mais uma vez e suspirou frustrado ao se deparar que ela estava atrasada há quase meia hora.

Se continuasse assim, iria perder o café da manhã e seu estômago já estava dando sintomas de fome.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos negros, Harry fixou seus olhos nas cinzas crispadas da lareira a sua frente, e a lembrança dele e Gina deitados naquele sofá quase se beijando veio à tona, fazendo-o estremecer.

- Pare com isso. – censurou-se pela quarta vez naquele dia.

Havia Acordara suado e a respiração pesada naquele dia. No sonho que tivera, uma dama de vermelho vinha em sua direção, os cabelos balançavam em sintonia com a brisa fria daquela noite iluminada pelo forte esplendor prateado da Lua. Os olhos cor de mel brilhavam como estrelas e o rosto de pele alva fazia um contraste perfeito com os lábios vermelhos que se encontravam curvados num sorriso sexy. Não podia muito bem dizer quem ela era, já que o rosto estava tapado com uma fina máscara também vermelha que cobria os olhos e ia até à ponta do nariz.

Harry fechou os olhos e tacou a cabeça para trás, encostando-se ao sofá e relaxando o corpo.

A jovem, vinha em sua direção com passos delicados, o corpo movendo-se em movimentos sensuais junto aos seus gestos insinuantes. A barra do vestido também era balançada com leveza e mostrava com perfeição uma das pernas bem torneadas da jovem, que estava exposta por uma fenda que o deixou sem fôlego.

Ele ia falar alguma coisa, só que ela o impediu, levando os dedos delicados até seus lábios, para logo em seguida, com a pontinha destes, delinear a sua cicatriz.

Com um gesto inesperado, ela lhe deu um beijo ardente o fazendo se sentir no paraíso. Foi como se um furação o atingisse com violência e o levasse para um recanto de sentimentos e sensações arrebatadoras no fundo do mar, o fazendo enlouquecer. Apertou-a de encontro ao próprio corpo e o calor da jovem misturou-se com o seu. Com um giro de corpo, ele encostou-a no tronco de uma árvore e prensou o corpo delicado e perfeito contra o seu, que estava ardente de desejo.

Nunca havia se sentido daquela forma. Impulsos e desejos pareciam ter o consumido por inteiro não lhe dando a chance de pensar, ou tentar trazer a sensatez novamente para a sua cabeça. Tudo rodopiava e apertava a jovem cada vez mais entre seus braços, temendo perdê-la. As línguas se enroscavam numa dança sensual, parecendo famintas uma pela outra, prontas para, a qualquer minuto, se fundirem.

Suas mãos viajavam pelo corpo da jovem, que gemia baixinho entre o beijo que ficava cada vez mais ardente. Ele estava pronto para começar a acariciá-la de forma mais ousada quando uma fortíssima rajada de vento bateu contra seu corpo, fazendo-o quebrar o contato dos lábios e baixar a cabeça de modo que pudesse proteger seus olhos da poeira. Porém, quando voltou a abrir os olhos a única coisa que se deparou a sua frente fora o tronco da árvore. Olhou ao redor e não viu ninguém, a dama sumira e agora estava sozinho nos jardins. E foi no momento que levou a mão aos lábios inchados que acordou.

- Foi só um sonho. Nada demais. – disse a si mesmo, abrindo os olhos e fitando o teto do Salão Comunal. – Mas pareceu tão real...

Seu coração batia acelerado e seu corpo tremia levemente. As sensações que sentiu com aquela dama misteriosa em seus braços foram maravilhosas, ela era tão delicada, meiga e os lábios... Lábios que o fizeram delirar como nunca. Infelizmente não fora capaz de lhe desvendar o semblante, já que estava escondido pela máscara. Mas uma coisa que nunca esqueceria dela era o toque tão meigo, dos dedos finos em sua cicatriz e o sabor doce dos lábios.

Chacoalhou a cabeça no momento que vozes de um grupo de garotas ecoou ao redor. Levantou-se do sofá em um pulo, e andou até as escadas, se deparando com as garotas do mesmo ano que Gina que, para seu azar, não estava entre elas.

- Olá meninas. – disse formal subindo um degrau das escadas e se juntando ao grupo. Sorriu satisfeito ao ver que elas calaram-se no mesmo instante que escutaram sua voz e assim o fitaram com olhares quase famintos.

- Olá, Harry... – disse num tom meloso uma oriental, descendo um degrau e fazendo os rostos ficarem próximos. – Em que podemos ajudá-lo? – e com um gesto insinuante levou a mão até o tórax dele e deslizou suavemente até o cinto da calça.

Harry cerrou os olhos e deu um passo para trás, quebrando o contato. Colocando os braços em frente ao peito e observou a garota que passava a ponta da língua pelos lábios vermelhos.

Realmente ela era bonita, concluiu. Os cabelos negros curtos caiam sobre os ombros, os olhos grandes e cinzentos davam um ar misterioso, e as pernas expostas graça à curtíssima saia e a blusa desabotoada dando a quem quisesse ver a visão da tentadora curva dos seios firmes, dificultava alguma alma masculina resistir.

Porem aquilo não o atraia e sim lhe dava repugnância. Era incrível como aquele tipo de garotas podia se rebaixar a tanto.

Respirando fundo para manter a paciência, disse num tom seco:

- Eu gostaria de saber se a Gina vai demorar muito para descer?

As garotas fizeram uma careta e trocaram olhares que o deixou ainda mais aborrecido.

- Ah Harry por que você quer saber daquela Weasley? – uma outra garota perguntou num tom de voz arrastado dizendo a ultima palavra como se fosse um, xingamento – Nós aqui somos muito mais interessantes. – as outras concordaram.

- É mesmo. – a oriental voltou a falar, passando a mão pelos cabelos que caíram entre a curva dos seios – O que você viu naquela _coisinha_ de cabeça vermelha, sem graça?

Um ódio arrebatador o atingiu em cheio, como se tivesse sido trazida pela brisa quente daquela manhã, o consumindo por inteiro. Cerrou os punhos com força e seus olhos, escondidos atrás das mexas negras de seu cabelo, faiscavam como se fossem capazes de explodir qualquer coisa naquele momento.

Seu coração batia descompassado, fazendo o seu sangue correr cada vez mais rápido entre suas veias, o obrigando a respirar várias vezes para manter a calma.

Então, colocando a mãos dentro do bolso do casaco e fazendo a cara mais sexy que podia, foi até a oriental que sorria de orelha a orelha, mas o sorriso logo apagou quando disse com um tom de voz calmo, mas perigosamente ameaçador:

- O que eu vejo na Gina? – disse com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios, deixando-o ainda mais belo – Simples! Vejo que você não chega aos pés dela. Vejo que você é uma garota do tipo que eu posso beijar quando eu quiser e te largar ao vento, pois é tão fácil, que garoto qualquer é capaz de pegar. Sei também que nenhuma de vocês aqui se preocupam em se dar ao respeito. – chegou mais perto, quase tocando o seu nariz com o da oriental que tinha os olhos cerrados em fúria, assim como as outras garotas atrás dela – A Gina é minha melhor amiga, e gosto dela do jeito que ela é. Ela não precisa ficar mostrando o corpo para chamar a atenção, já que é bela tanto fisicamente como na alma. Ela é doce e delicada e muitos outros adjetivos... Mas acho que uma garota da sua capacidade mental nunca entenderia isso, não é mesmo? – olhou para cada uma das garotas, como se fosse perfurá-las.

A oriental o fuzilou com os olhos e dando mais um passo a frente, respondeu com o queixo erguido:

- Então é verdade... – vendo que ele não havia entendido continuou – Que você e a Weasley estão namorando.

Harry abriu a boca para responder a altura, quando uma voz doce vinda do alto das escadas tomou a sua frente:

- Se eu e ele namoramos isso não é da sua conta, Sayuri.

Tanto como Harry, as meninas olharam para a direção que viera a voz misteriosa e se depararam com uma certa ruiva que vinha descendo cada degrau da escadaria com calma.

Harry teve que segurar o fôlego para segurar um gemido de satisfação ao ver Gina aparecer no alto da escada, seus olhos se esbugalharam ao ver como ela estava diferente naquela manhã e incrivelmente... Linda.

Olhou-a de baixo para cima, querendo gravar cada detalhe, foi subindo os olhos pelas pernas bem torneadas que sempre foram escondidas pela saia longa, que desta vez estava curta, acima do joelho. A camiseta branca tinha o primeiro e o último botão desabotoados de modo que a silhueta fina e delgada ficasse amostra assim como o tamanho perfeito dos seios firmes que estavam cobertos pelos cabelos ruivos molhados. O pescoço de pele delicada estava com um leve cordão de couro negro dando um toque quase selvagem a ela.

E quando seus olhos verdes se encontraram com os, cor de mel dela, foi como se uma onda violenta o arrebatasse e o levasse para um recanto desconhecido do mar, até então. Um recanto alucinante que o fazia suar frio e seu coração acelerar.

Os cabelos moldavam com perfeição o rosto de boneca e os lábios cor de cereja, que continham um leve brilho, estavam curvados num sorriso perigoso, como se fosse um convite tentador para serem capturados num beijo ardente.

E quando ela se colocou ao seu lado, sentiu todo os pelos de seu corpo ficarem arrepiados, assim como seus sentidos quando aspirou o perfume doce dela, que se espalhou pela atmosfera tensa.

Gina ainda sorrindo, pegou sua mão e entrelaçou os dedos numa forma carinhosa que começou a queimar como se estivesse sendo mergulhada em água fervente.

- Sabe Sayuri, até hoje eu acho impressionante que você não tenha arranjado um namorado. – Harry arregalou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, tapando a boca com a mão para segurar uma gargalhada. Se tivesse alguém na face da Terra que sabia como se livrar de momentos complicados usando somente a inteligência e as palavras, essa pessoa era Gina. – Por que você é uma menina bonita que todos os garotos gostariam de ter ao seu lado. – ela olhou para o seu lado, encontrando os olhos verdes de Harry que a fitavam com uma intensidade como se fosse capaz de ler sua alma – Não é verdade, _querido_? – perguntou, frisando a ultima palavra.

Ainda tentando controlar a alta risada ele a abraçou por trás, colocando o queixo sobre o pescoço dela e falou com desdém:

- Oh sim. Com certeza... – Gina sorriu pelo canto dos lábios numa forma de cumplicidade, tentando ignorar os arrepios que serpenteavam o seu corpo, graças à pesada respiração de Harry em seu pescoço. Voltando a encarar os olhos cinzentos da japonesa, continuou:

- Olha Sayuri vou te deixar uma coisa bem clara e quero que preste bem atenção, pois não irei mais repeti-la. – agora a voz saía perigosa, como uma cobra pronta para dar o seu bote – Não se meta mais na minha vida e muito menos na vida do Harry. O que fazemos é de nossos interesse e não do seu. – ela deu um passe à frente se desvencilhando dos braços do amigo em sua cintura – E se eu vir você novamente dando em cima do meu namorado... – engoliu a risada ao se dar de conta da mentira que estava contando – Você vai se arrepender de ter nascido. – pode ver que a oriental havia cerrado os punhos com força – Porque eu o vejo como um ser humano, como um garoto lindo e atraente de dezesseis anos e não como _o menino que sobreviveu_ – ironizou, fazendo um gesto impaciente com as mãos.

Harry sorriu abertamente revelando os dentes brancos e perfeitos. Uma enorme alegria aqueceu seu coração. Sempre soube que Gina o via como um garoto normal, mas nunca a ouvira falar nada disso abertamente. E naquele momento a vendo o proteger daquela forma tão perigosa, fazia-o ter certeza que não existia ninguém melhor que ela. Como um flash, os momentos que viveu com aquela ruivinha vieram à tona em sua mente; lembrou-se que fora com ela que desabafara realmente sobre o assunto delicado da morte de seus pais. Fora com ela que compartilhou o primeiro sorriso depois de descobrir que Siríus estava desaparecido desde o ano passado. Com ela que compartilhou sua detenção no começo do ano, ao serem pegos jogando bomba de bosta na porta da sala do professor de poções. E acima de tudo, foi aquela ruivinha que o fez se sentir vivo, lhe permitindo que chorasse em seu ombro. Em todos os momentos difíceis de sua vida, ela estava ao seu lado, e era eternamente grato a isso.

Suspirando, voltou a dar atenção as palavras da melhor amiga.

-... eu o vejo muito mais que isso. Ele é uma pessoa que sei que não poderia viver sem sua presença. Você não sabe como é maravilhoso para mim, acordar de manhã e ser presenteada com um sorriso verdadeiro que Harry sempre me dá, ou até mesmo um beijo de boa noite. Sem ele na minha vida, eu não seria o que sou hoje, sem ele eu simplesmente poderia deixar de viver, pois minha vida não iria ter sentido. – respirou fundo para tomar fôlego. Sabia que Harry estava bem atrás de si e sentia o poder aquecedor do olhar dele em suas costas, aquecendo-a até a alma e fazendo seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido. Suas palavras estavam saindo de sua boca de uma forma que não conseguia pará-las. Palavras vindas do recanto mais profundo de seu coração, que gritavam para serem libertadas. – Já você, o vê como um herói, e isso só mostra quanto baixa é, que só se preocupa com a fama, popularidade. Tenho certeza Sayuri que um dia você vai cair com a cara no chão e abrir esses olhos e ver que a ambição não é a única coisa que realmente importa nessa vida. Você acha que elas... – apontou para cada uma das colegas que estavam no alto da escada a fitando com os braços cruzados – São suas amigas verdadeiras? Pois eu lhe digo, não são, pois como você, são ambiciosas que só se importam com a própria imagem. E você vai ver que quando elas conseguirem andar com as próprias pernas e não será preciso ficarem se escondendo atrás de você como sombras, você irá ver o quão idiota foi ao confiar nesses vermes sanguessugas. – dando a volta nos calcanhares, abraçou Harry pela cintura e se encaminhou até a porta do Salão Comunal, mas antes de passar pela porta deste, deixou uma frase no ar, encarando a jovem por cima dos ombros – Lembre-se Sayuri, às vezes vemos um mundo ao nosso redor como desejamos que ele seja, tapando os nossos olhos e não nos dando a permissão de ver o que realmente está ao nosso redor. – olhou para Harry e sorriu. – Eu pelo menos sei o que me rodeia e tenho um profundo orgulho de_ ser_ o que sou e de _ter _o que tenho. E o Harry... – sorriu para a oriental – É meu. – e saiu pelo retrato da mulher gorda com um sorriso vitorioso estampado nos lábios.

O quadro foi se fechando lentamente, enquanto eles continuavam a caminhar, e quando este finalmente se fechou, não fora o bastante para que se separassem. Continuavam andando abraçados pelo longo corredor vazio, sentindo aquela sensação maravilhosa os invadirem.

Harry tinha uma das mãos na cintura de Gina num jeito como se não fosse mais soltá-la. Tinha medo de respirar e assim sentir o aroma doce e embriagador dela e com isso, um impulso tomar conta de seu corpo e encostá-la na parede e saborear-lhe os lábios tão provocantes.

_"Pare já com isso"_ Censurou-se mentalmente, ao perceber que certos pensamentos começavam a fluir em sua cabeça, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

- Você esta bem? – Gina perguntou de repente o pegando de surpresa. A ruiva parou de andar e o fitou com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

Gina não se sentia diferente quanto ele. Às vezes era obrigada a morder o lábio inferior para que de sua garganta não saísse um gemido; tinha a cabeça quase encostada ao peito de Harry e o perfume cítrico desprendia-se do corpo másculo penetrando em seu corpo a fazendo quase cair no chão graças a suas pernas que bambeavam algumas vezes. Deixando-a tonta. E naquele momento, seu grande erro fora olhá-lo e encarar aqueles olhos verdes feiticeiros que tantas vezes havia mergulhado, como se fossem águas profundas. Os rostos estavam próximos, lábios entreabertos de modo que podiam sentir o hálito quente um do outro junto com as respirações amenas.

- Estou. – Harry disse baixinho ainda a fitando intensamente.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, as íris claras dele tinham um brilho diferente que, pela primeira vez, não conseguia definir o que estavam querendo dizer.

Segurou a respiração no momento que o viu fixar os olhos em seus lábios e sorrir pelo canto da boca.

Harry estava fervendo por dentro, como se o tivessem jogado dentro de um vulcão que logo entraria em erupção, em poucos minutos, ele sabia, não seria mais capaz de se segurar e iria começar a dar ouvidos aos seus desejos e impulsos, que era de ter aquela ruiva em seus braços.

Num gesto que chegou a surpreender a si mesmo, virou-se para a amiga e levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto delicado e levemente corado dela.

E como se sua voz tivesse vida própria disse, rouco:

- É bom eu te avisar desde já... – aproximou os rostos, sentindo uma corrente de excitação percorrer por todo o seu corpo – Que você irá ao baile comigo.

Gina arregalou os olhos e um baixo grito escapou pelos seus lábios fazendo-a sentir-se desconcertada.

"_Ele tá me convidando para o baile?"_ Pensou. Aquilo soava como música para os seus ouvidos e por alguns instantes temeu que estivesse dentro de um sonho. Seu coração acelerou e sua mochila escorreu pelo seu ombro para logo se chocar com o chão e assim, fazer que várias folhas e alguns cadernos se espalhassem ao redor deles.

Acordando do transe tentou disfarçar dando algumas risadas e se abaixando para pegar seu material.

- Você só pode estar louco.

Recusava-se a ser mais uma na lista interminável dele. Já sofrera o bastante nos últimos anos, e não iria se machucar novamente.

"_Merlin, não sou masoquista"_ Disse consigo mesmo emburrada, começando a recolher seus livros, rápido e de uma maneira brusca.

Harry ficou a observando por um tempo; o jeito como os cabelos sedosos caiam sobre o rosto corado, os lábios se movendo dizendo coisas indecifráveis, as sobrancelhas cerradas e o corpo se movendo em gestos graciosos.

Céus! Ela era encantadora mesmo quando emburrada, pensou achando graça ao vê-la quase entrando num colapso quando tentava enfiar um de seus cadernos dentro da mochila.

- Ei ruiva. Vai com calma. – falou rindo, agachando-se ao lado dela fazendo que seus braços se roçassem levemente – Vai rasgar as folhas dos cadernos assim. – e começou a ajudá-la a guardas as coisas, antes que a jovem pudesse ficar ainda mais estressada – Por que te incomoda tanto a possibilidade de ir comigo ao baile, Gi?

Respirando fundo, a ruiva ergueu a cabeça e o fitou.

- Não me incomoda. – mentiu – Só acho que você pode ir com alguém mais interessante. – e voltou ao que fazia.

Harry riu e colocou a mão no ombro dela, de modo que a fizesse voltar a encará-lo e parasse de recolher as coisas. Com um tom de voz doce, ele disse, ao pé do ouvido da amiga:

- E quem mais seria interessante do que ir com a pessoa que me ama?

Gina engoliu em seco e sentiu que seu ombro começava a arder, graças ao forte calor da mão de Harry que começava a incendiá-la por inteiro, como chamas que haviam ocupado o seu sangue e corriam por todo o seu corpo.

Respirando fundo, colocou uma mexa ruiva atrás da orelha e esticou o braço para pegar um caderno preto no mesmo instante que Harry também o fez, tocando em sua mão por cima.

- Potter... – começou entre os dentes, tentando ignorar o carinho que ele fazia em sua palma com o polegar – Entenda uma coisa – encarou-o fundo nos olhos e pode perceber que a distância entre eles estava ainda mais curta – Eu te odeio. – ele riu e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela.

- Não! Você me ama. – afirmou, sentindo o calor dela passar como uma corrente elétrica pelo seu corpo o arrepiando. Um desejo carnal o invadiu como uma onda violenta, fazendo-o ter uma vontade avassaladora de comprovar se toda a pele dela era tão quente e macia, como a mão delicada mostrava ser.

- Você é impossível. – Gina argumentou quebrando o contato dos corpos e pegando o seu caderno num gesto brusco e o abraçando com força sobre o peito, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

- Irresistível. – Harry a corrigiu, sorrindo ainda mais e se levantando junto com ela. Agradecia aos deuses pelo último verão ter crescido, dando-lhe a chance de chegar à mesma altura que Rony e agora ser obrigado a inclinar um pouco a cabeça para baixo e assim poder encarar a melhor amiga que o olhava séria naquele momento. Gina também não era nem um pouco baixa, correu os olhos pelo corpo dela e contrastou que os um e sessenta e cinco eram bem distribuídos.

Ela bufou.

- Você é um idiota, desgraçado, convencido e...- ele a interrompeu rindo, achando graça no rosto dela ficando cada vez mais vermelho na medida que ia o xingando.

- Sexy, gostoso, sensual? – a ruiva o fuzilou com os olhos, antes de dar a volta nos calcanhares e começar a andar em direção aos jardins, para ter sua aula que começaria em poucos minutos.

- Ei, pera aí Gi! – escutou Harry a chamar no momento que virou o corredor. Sem olhar para trás falou, irônica:

- Vai pra sua aula Potter, e tente dessa vez _pensar_ com a cabeça de cima. – crispou os lábios tentando ignorar o aperto em seu peito que começava a sufocá-la.

Por que ele brincava daquela maneira com ela? Era tão burro ao ponto de não perceber que o amava mais a cada dia, que seu corpo e seus lábios clamavam pelo seu toque.

Respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Já tinha quinze anos e estava na hora de começar a olhar para a frente e não cutucar mais o passado que tanto a fizera sofrer, chorar. Lágrimas que não valeram a pena serem derramadas.

Mas ainda era duro olhar para ele e ver que em seus olhos só havia como uma simples amiga, a quem confiava seus maiores segredos... Mas ela queria não só seus desabafos, mas sim seu coração. Sua alma.

As lágrimas começavam a sufocar sua garganta e Gina teve que engoli-las para não começar a dar sintomas da antiga garota que um dia se submeteu a ser. E agora, sentia vergonha de saber que no passado fora tão fraca e ingênua. Mas de certa forma fora forte também, pois, não era qualquer um que com apenas onze anos de idade conseguiria sobreviver a alguma maldição lançada pelo bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos. Sorriu orgulhosa. Se naquela época a coragem que tinha em seu coração a ajudou a sobreviver, nos tempos presentes ela não queria nem pensar no que seria capaz de fazer.

Continuou andando, mergulhada em seus pensamentos, sentido a brisa fria tocar em seu rosto parecendo que era capaz de levar embora todos os seus problemas.

Então para a sua surpresa, pôde sentir uma mão firme e quente segurar seu braço num toque gentil, mas firme. E aquilo a fez estremecer. A mão forte e puxou para trás, de modo que ficasse encostada na parede e a frieza desta fizesse um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

Harry colocou os braços, um de cada lado de sua cintura não lhe dando a chance de poder fugir.

Gina virou o rosto no mesmo instante que ele os aproximou. Tinha medo de encará-lo, perder o controlo e assim fazer uma loucura.

- Não tão rápido, mocinha. – ele falou brincalhão, deslizando sua mão pelo braço dela, até a curva alva do pescoço, fazendo um rastro de fogo – Gina olhe para mim. – pediu, ao ver que os olhos dela estavam fixos em algum ponto atrás de si – Por favor. – pediu num tom mais doce, sabia que quando pedia alguma coisa daquela maneira ela não resistia. Segurou a pontinha do queixo dela e virou-lhe o rosto para si, esperou alguns instantes para ela finalmente mover seus olhos para suas íris esverdeadas, que brilhavam intensamente naquela manha ensolarada.

- Fala logo, não tenho o dia todo. – Gina falou grossa, tentando controlar as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Harry a observou bem, de modo como se fosse capaz de ler a alma da jovem. Sentiu um aperto no coração como se ele houvesse parado de bater, no momento que viu os olhos da amiga húmidos. Franziu o cenho não entendendo a atitude dela.

Acariciando o rosto de porcelana com o polegar voltou a pedir:

- Vá ao baile comigo.

- Não! – ela respondeu sem hesitar, como se aquela proposta fosse a coisa mais absurda que já ouvira em toda sua vida. Revirando os olhos e soltando o ar com força pela boca voltou a fitar a janela.

Pôde ver que o tempo já começava a ficar ainda mais claro. As nuvens brancas se aproximavam cada vez mais do castelo, tapando o tom de azul profundo do céu, graças à ventania que começava a ficar cada vez mais forte. As folhas secas e coloridas circulavam pelo ar como se estivessem dançando e com delicadeza caiam sobre o lago que fazia formas circulares em sua superfície cristalina.

Teve que cerrar os punhos com força para segurar um grito quando uma nuvem tapou os raios de sol, deixando o corredor escuro.

- Gi. – Harry disse com delicadeza. Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha ao contrastar que tanto como seus corpos, os rostos também estavam mais próximos. – Não irei levá-la para a Sala Restrita. – disse divertido.

"_Mas é isso que eu desejo"_ Ela pensou, suspirando fundo e passando a mão pelos cabelos fazendo que uma cascata de fogo caísse sobre seu rosto.

Sabia perfeitamente o que acontecia dentro daquela Sala e só de imaginar que ele havia compartilhado momentos tão íntimos com aquelas garotas tão repugnantes, seu coração apertava em seu peito.

Harry a conhecia muito bem e sabia que qualquer passo falso que desse ele iria poder perceber que algo estava errado.

Tomando coragem o encarou e dando um grande sorriso falso, lhe acariciou o rosto e disse brincalhona:

- Ora, Harry, agora você acabou com todas as minhas esperanças. – fez um biquinho. Harry riu e entrou na brincadeira, enlaçando-a pela cintura e a rodopiando até que ela ficasse inclinada e suspensa a poucos centímetros do chão, em seus braços.

- Mas se você quiser isso eu posso resolver agora mesmo, baby.

Gina também riu e lhe deu um tapa no braço.

- Não seja ousado Harry Potter.

Harry voltou a colocá-la em pé num gesto rápido, fazendo-os quase cair no chão. Teve que fazer um esforço enorme para não seguir com os olhos, os fios vermelhos que entravam dentro da blusa dela caindo sobre a tentadora curva do busto farto.

- Tudo bem. - ele engoliu em seco e olhou pro outro lado – Estou vendo que você não vai mesmo ao baile comigo. – ela confirmou com a cabeça – Mas ô ruiva teimosa você é. Por Merlin!

Gina sorriu e ajeitou melhor a alça da bolsa em seu ombro, antes de ir até o melhor amigo e lhe beijar a bochecha delicadamente, ainda mantendo o sorriso falso estampado no rosto, falou:

- Também te amo, _baby_. – por alguma razão as palavras não saíram da forma irônica como desejara, mas sim como se fosse quase uma declaração, e aquilo a fez se sentir mais leve. Foi como se o peso do mundo tivesse saído de cima de si, lhe dando a permissão de voltar a respirar com mais facilidade. Deu a volta nos calcanhares e começou a caminhar até os jardins com passos rápidos, para impedir que Harry visse seu rosto corado.

Ele havia lhe olhado espantado quando a escutara dizer aquilo, e pela sua fisionomia Gina pode entender que o tom suave não fora somente percebido por ela.

"_Sua burra"_ Censurou-se bruscamente, sentindo novas lágrimas começarem a embaçar sua visão. Por que tinha que se sentir tão vulnerável ao lado dele?

Ela não era a única garota que tinha reparado nas mudanças que Harry havia tido nos últimos anos.

Reparou com mais intensidade do que queria na boca dele, em suas mãos firmes que ao seu toque uma mulher viria a enlouquecer, seu pescoço e na linha do maxilar. E graças ao Quadribol ele estava com um corpo incrível. Tinha que admitir que Harry não era excepcionalmente alto, mas era esguio, tinha músculos rijos e se movia com passos confiantes e relaxados. E aquilo parecia fazer enlouquecer a população feminina de Hogwarts.

Agora... O que uma ruiva, sem graça, que não era vaidosa, possuía um jeito um pouco masculino – graças à convivência com os irmãos, principalmente vinda dos gêmeos – e que vivia se escondendo por de baixo das vestes escuras, poderia vir a interessar a algum rapaz? Tinha tido um caso passageiro com Michael e Dino no começo do ano, mas nada que pudesse se transformar em algo sério. Suas únicas amigas eram Natalie, May, Mione e Luna, já que era bastante conhecida pela população masculina onde sempre estava entre eles em alguma roda, sendo como de costume, o centro das atenções, já que era a única menina; alegre e engraçada que todos em sua volta sempre riam e sentiam-se relaxados, mas nada, além disso. Os garotos não se sentiam atraídos e muito menos a achavam pelo menos, bonita.

Pelo menos, era isso que pensava...

Suspirou e passou de leve a língua pelos lábios, os umedecendo. Passou pela porta que levava aos jardins e levou a mão à frente de seus olhos para protegê-los dos fortes raios de sol.

"_Então está na hora de mudar" _As palavras de Natalie, ditas na noite passada ecoavam em sua cabeça a atormentado ainda mais, enquanto colocava o casaco.

Caminhou pelo jardim com a cabeça baixa, podia sentir o aroma das flores circulando pelo ar, seus cabelos balançando num ritmo calmo assim como as folhas secas das altas arvores que caiam sobre si como uma chuva de cores.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo aquela leve brisa tocar em seu corpo, na esperança que pudesse levar embora sua dor, solidão... Seu amor.

Não conseguindo controlar a própria voz, estufou o peito e uma melodia doce e bela saltou de sua garganta, ecoando pelos arredores do jardim:

- _I dream about you to my side. But I only noticed that with you cannot be. I am not woman, but I am not also one more girl. – _Sorrindo, aumentou o tom_ - Oh baby, look at me with other eyes. Come for me. I feel alone much. I want the heat of his body._

O vento tornou-se ainda mais feroz e sua saia balançou bruscamente.

Andou até uma arvore e encostou-se ao tronco desta, escutando o pio dos pássaros que voavam perto da floresta proibida.

Foi abaixando o tom de sua voz aos poucos até que sobrasse somente um suspiro fundo e triste. Olhou para baixo e ficou brincando com uma pedrinha, até que uma raiva a atingiu e a chutou com força, fazendo esta ir em direção ao lago e ficou observando-a a afundar aos poucos.

- E é assim que está indo a minha vida. Cada vez mais mergulhada em tristezas, não podendo impedi-las. – disse a si mesma.

- Isso não é verdade. – uma voz falou atrás de si, fazendo-a ter um sobressalto.

Gina virou a cabeça em direção a voz, assustada, mas relaxou ao contrastar que era a namorada de seu irmão, que vinha até ela com os braços cheios de livros.

- Você me assustou, Mi. – sorriu.

A morena também sorriu e se aproximou, parando ao seu lado e encostando-se na árvore para apreciar o lago e o sol que se refletia sobre a superfície deste.

- A aula vai começar daqui cinco minutos, você já deveria estar lá perto das estufas, não é mesmo? – a ruiva confirmou com a cabeça. – Já estão todos lá, até mesmo o Harry. – Mione observou bem a fisionomia abatida da amiga no momento que citou o nome do moreno – Ele estava preocupado com a sua demora e pediu pra eu vir aqui te buscar.

Gina deu uma risada forçada e revirou os olhos.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca.

- Gi...- tocou-lhe com leveza no ombro – Você não pode continuar assim.

- Assim como?

Mione respirou fundo e soltou com força o ar pela boca. Voltou a olhar para o lago, com os olhos fixos na lula que se movia sobre as águas cristalinas.

- O Harry é um idiota. – começou, apertando os livros com mais força entre os dedos que começavam a ficar esbranquiçados – Gina, você tem que começar a pensar mais em si mesma. Nesses últimos dias, pude perceber, que o seu mundo só está girando em volta dele e que está te matando cada vez mais. Sua vida só esta mergulhando em um mar de tristezas, porque você esta permitindo isso.

A ruiva segurou a alça da bolsa com mais força e olhou para trás, a tempo de ver Harry conversando com várias garotas que faziam um círculo em volta dele.

Sentiu seu coração despedaçar ao vê-lo abraçar uma bela jovem e sussurrar algo em seu ouvido para logo vê-la corar loucamente.

- Eu não agüento mais. – disse se rendendo à mágoa que finalmente a possuiu e caindo ajoelhada no gramado, tapou o rosto com as mãos permitindo o que há muito tempo não fazia. Chorar. Chorar como uma criança perdida. Completamente sozinha.

As lágrimas caiam sobre seu rosto e penetravam sobre os lábios, chegando algumas vezes a sufocar. - Eu não agüento mais isso. – falou entre os soluços – Não consigo mais estar ao lado dele sem poder tocá-lo. Sem poder sentir o meu coração se apertar quando alguma menina chega perto dele. Sinto às vezes vontade de morrer, para ver se essa dor que sinto em meu peito desaparece. Não consigo mais suportar, toda vez que fecho meus olhos, eu o vejo; ou nos meus sonhos, ou ao meu lado... Em toda parte. É uma coisa que está me perseguindo e não me permite viver mais. – Gina destapou os olhos e as lágrimas escorreram por sua garganta, começando a molhar a sua blusa.

Sentia como se a coisa mais importante de sua vida estivesse escapando por entre seus dedos, para que logo uma ventania viesse e a jogasse dentro de um poço de águas profundas que não lhe davam o direito de respirar. As trevas pareciam a consumir como chamas negras aos poucos. Seu coração batia devagar e seus pulmões pareciam não conseguirem mais puxar o oxigênio. Seus olhos perderam o foco, para logo se encontrarem na perfeita escuridão. Seu corpo tremia como se fosse jogado ao encontro de lanças, ferindo-a, e a deixando jogada num canto como se fosse um nada, um ser insignificante que não merecia compaixão.

O que fizera para merecer tanto sofrimento? Era pecado agora amar alguém? Amar com cada fibra de seu ser, por cada batimento de seu coração, por cada suspiro.

- Oh Deus. – Mione disse chocada, jogando os livros no chão, se ajoelhou e abraçou a amiga com força, na tentativa de acalmá-la – Eu sabia que o que você sentia por ele era algo forte. Mas não tanto assim.

- Ele é como se fosse o meu coração. – Gina murmurou, limpando as lágrimas que ainda escorriam por seu semblante fazendo um rastro de tristeza, com as costas das mãos trêmulas – Sem ele não poderia viver.

- Não importa o tanto duro que seja, mas você tem somente duas escolhas a fazer, Gina, mesmo não sendo elas, de seu agrado – a ruiva ergueu a cabeça, de modo que pudesse fitar os olhos da amiga, que lhe sorria ternamente – Ou você levanta essa cabeça e começa a viver sua vida, e esquece o Harry definitivamente, ou, está na hora de você começar a agir, e mostrar a ele, não essa garota engraçada que esconde a sua beleza por debaixo dessas vestes escuras. – Mione pegou um pequeno lenço do bolso de seu casaco e o usou para limpar o caminho que as lagrimas fizeram pelo rosto da ruiva – Você não tem que somente mostrar a Harry o que realmente é, mas sim a todos do colégio. Mostre a eles, essa garota fantástica, bela e acima de tudo corajosa. Essa menina que eu conheço. – a abraçou – Vamos lá, eu estarei com você nessa. Nunca estará sozinha.

Gina sorriu e correspondeu o abraço, antes de colocar uma mexa de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Obrigada Mi. – agradeceu, fungando e se levantando.

A morena pegou os seus livros esparramados do chão, e colocando eles em ordem alfabética os pegou, para logo se erguer.

- Mione, Gina! – elas escutaram alguém chamá-las ao longe.

Gina virou o rosto a tempo de ver Harry acenando para elas com um dos braços, enquanto com o outro segurava a cintura da mesma jovem que ela o vira sussurrar algo em seu ouvido, que o abraçava como se ele fosse um brinquedo novo, e temia que a qualquer minuto pudesse quebrar.

Gina fechou a cara e cerrou os punhos. Respirou fundo e ergueu o queixo.

- Vamos lá, Mione...- a amiga a olhou espantada, por causa do tom tão firme que a ruiva usara – Está na hora de mostrar ao Potter e aquelas garotas, que com uma Weasley não se brinca.

Mione riu, e colocando a mão dentro de suas vestes empunhou sua varinha e a apontou para o rosto de Gina.

- É assim que se fala, mas deixe-me arrumar essa sua cara que tá parecendo que foi pisoteada por um batalhão de hipogrifos. – e com aceno de varinha o rosto da jovem ficou perfeito; os olhos castanhos brilhavam, o caminho feito pelas lagrimas sumira, dando lugar ao rosto alvo dela, junto com os lábios cor de carmim que estavam curvados num sorriso meigo.

- Pronta? – Mione perguntou.

- Como sempre estive. – e rindo, colocou a mochila nas costas e começou a andar em direção ao grupo de alunos.

O vento balançava seus cabelos vermelhos num ritmo sensual junto com a bainha do casaco, que algumas vezes se afastava levemente, fazendo Harry perder o fôlego ao ter a visão tão encantadora das pernas dela.

A amiga vinha se aproximando dele, com passos, que de alguma maneira que ele já vira, mas não se lembrava aonde. Ela sorria, e aqueles lábios contorcidos a deixavam ainda mais bela. Os raios de sol davam várias cores de bronze aos cabelos cor de fogo, que caiam sobre os ombros como seda.

E no momento que ela se aproximou de si, lhe dando a chance de sentir o aroma doce dela. Harry jogou a garota a quem estava abraçado longe, para ficar ao lado da melhor amiga e a enlaçar pela cintura.

- Mais um pouco a senhorita iria perder a aula. – ela riu e também o abraçou, sentindo os músculos do abdômen definido se contorcerem aos seus dedos que o acariciavam levemente, num gesto ousado que não passou despercebido por Harry, que estava começando a sentir uma chuva de arrepios serpentear sua espinha.

- Obrigada pela preocupação, Harry. Mas como a aula é de Herbologia, não me preocupo de perdê-la, já que minhas notas são as melhores da turma. – se gabou orgulhosa, fazendo ele rir para descontrair. Harry achou adorável a expressão convencida no rosto dela.

- Ora, disso eu não duvido, mas da Mione você não passa.

Gina parou de andar e o fitou, com as mãos na cintura falou num tom brincalhão:

- Você está me subestimando? – apontou o dedo indicador para ele, que para a sua surpresa, pegou sua mão e beijou-lhe o pulso. Ele tinha a cabeça inclinada de modo que a olhava somente com um único olho, já que a outra metade do rosto as mexas negras o tampavam, dando-lhe um ar sensual.

Mas mesmo a fitando somente com um único olho amostra, ele ainda continha aquele poder arrebatador de fazer suas pernas tremerem somente com um único olhar daquelas íris verdes que sempre a faziam mergulhar em águas fundas. E quando os lábios firmes fizeram contato com sua pele, estremeceu, ao sentir um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, e censurou-se mentalmente ao permitir que ele percebesse dando-lhe de bandeja um dos recantos mais sensíveis de seu corpo que a fazia delirar com qualquer contato. Pode vê-lo sorrir vitorioso, e aquilo só a fez sentir mais dificuldade de controlar o seu desejo que estava a queimando por dentro.

Droga!

Queria agarrá-lo pelas vestes e trazê-lo para perto de si, saborear aqueles lábios para matar a sua sede, passar seus dedos por aquelas mexas negras e despenteá-las ainda mais, e se afogar naquela tão intensidade das íris claras que estavam escondidas atrás das lentes redondas dos óculos.

"_Controle-se!"_ Ela disse a si mesma, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas e mordendo o lábio inferior numa perfeita demonstração de desejo.

- Vamos? – Harry disse de repente, num sussurro ao pé de sua orelha, a trazendo para o mundo real e obrigando-a a morder a língua para engolir um gemido, quando o hálito quente, tocou na curva de seu pescoço.

Ah! Sabia que ele adorava provocá-la daquela maneira e vê-la sem graça. Então, por que não pagar na mesma moeda? Como Mione e Natalie falaram: Estava na hora de mudar, e abrir os olhos do grande Harry Potter, e fazê-lo enxergar o que estava bem na frente de seus olhos.

Respirando fundo e fazendo uma nota mental para mais tarde tentar suicídio, deu um passe à frente colando seu corpo com o dele sentindo os músculos delineados pressionarem contra sua pele, tocou-lhe na pontinha do nariz com o dedo, num gesto brincalhão e disse sorrindo de modo que seus olhos brilhassem como estrelas:

- Claro! Não quero perder o espetáculo de ver os garotos da Sonserina perdendo pontos, por que no lugar de cuidarem das plantas, eles as matam de vez. – dando a volta nos calcanhares, ela se encaminhou até o grupo de amigos do mesmo ano.

Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos e logo as enfiou dentro do bolso. Cerrando os olhos, tentou enxergar o corpo da amiga por debaixo do casaco. Ela era tão encantadora que às vezes tinha vontade de abraçá-la e nunca mais largá-la, sempre tê-la daquela forma, ao seu lado, sempre lhe sorrindo e o ajudando nas horas que sempre precisou de um ombro amigo.

Aquilo o assustou. Tinha medo de se apegar tanto àquela ruiva que temia que algum rapaz a tirasse de si, não lhe dando mais a chance de abraçá-la, provocá-la ou até mesmo, tentar beija-lá.

A lembrança dos dois deitados no sofá no Salão da Grifinória invadiu sua mente, fazendo-o sorrir e balançar a cabeça de modo que não acreditasse que quase beijara a melhor amiga. E para sua surpresa se arrependia de não ter saboreado os lábios da maneira que desejara. Fora somente um toque, que somente servira, não para lhe matar a sede e sim aumentá-la.

- Essa ruiva ainda vai me enlouquecer. – disse a si mesmo num murmuro, erguendo a cabeça e fitando Gina que estava no meio da roda dos rapazes, rindo junto a eles. Divertindo-se. Os olhos brilhavam, os dentes brancos e perfeitos estavam à mostra e os cabelos caiam sobe o rosto branco grudando na pele acetinada graças ao suor. As bochechas estavam rosadas graças ao calor daquele dia.

Seu coração disparou quando um dos colegas chegou perto dela e colocou-lhe uma mexa dos cabelos cor de fogo atrás de sua orelha, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa a professora havia chamado os alunos para começarem, finalmente, a aula.

Suspirou frustrado.

Aquele seria um longo dia, concluiu, pegando suas coisas e se ajuntando a Rony e a Mione.

**Continua...**


	3. Capítulo 3: Simples aviso

**Capítulo 3: Simples aviso**

_Sei que sou capaz de resistir a você._

_Mas nunca ao seu, doce olhar._

_Que tantas vezes me enfeitiçou..._

_O dia parecia não passar._

O Sol escaldante fazia brotar gotas de suor em sua testa, que várias vezes havia limpado com a manga da camisa.

- Vamos lá, queridos, tomem cuidado com as folhas e principalmente com os dentes das plantas. – a professora Sprout anunciou, andando entre os alunos os observando atentamente.

Gina estava logo a sua frente no canteiro, adubando com cuidado a planta carnívora adormecida. Observou o cuidado e a habilidade dela com as mãos, o modo que cerrava as sobrancelhas e mordia os lábios, tentando se concentrar para não errar em nenhum movimento que pudesse danificar a planta.

- Não sei como você gosta dessa matéria. – falou no momento que colocava a planta carnívora de qualquer jeito no buraco que fizera na terra do canteiro, e esta tentava morder seu dedo. – Essas coisas são canibais. – Gina riu.

- Deve ser porque elas não gostam de você. – ele ergueu os olhos e encontrou os dela que tinham um brilho brincalhão. – Ou porque...- ela não conseguiu completar a frase por que começou a gargalhar.

Harry sentiu as gotas salgadas do suor penetrarem em seus lábios, fazendo sua boca ficar seca o obrigando a umedecer os lábios com a pontinha da língua. Era tão bom escutá-la rir daquela forma tão doce e ingênua que era como se fosse uma canção para seus ouvidos, tranqüilizando seu coração. O vento brincava com os cabelos ruivos, e os ruídos da brisa junto com as folhas das árvores se perdiam com aquela risada tão bela.

Ficou ali parado só observando os movimentos graciosos dela enquanto continuava a rir. Quando finalmente controlou o ataque, ela explicou, sentindo um pouco a falta do oxigênio em seus pulmões:

- Ou porque você fede. – levou as costas da mão até a boca, para abafar uma nova risada.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- O que você quer dizer com, "fede"?

Ela quebrou o contato visual e levou os olhos para a planta que tinha entre as mãos cobertas pelas luvas brancas.

- Bem... Muitas das plantas quando estão agitadas, como a sua - apontou para a planta que gritava e tentava a todo o custo morder o dedo do moreno – ou é porque você não sabe ser delicado, ou porque o seu cheiro é tão forte que a incomoda.

Agora fora a vez de ele rir e olhar para a planta revoltada que segurava.

- Olha aqui sua coisa, se você chegar novamente perto do meu dedo com esses dentes, juro que te queimo.

Gina vendo a luta dele com a planta, largou a sua e colocou suas mãos sobre a dele, sentindo o seu calor passar pelas luvas e percorrer seu corpo como uma corrente elétrica.

- Olha, faz assim e ela fica quieta – e mostrando como se fazia, não demorou muito para que a planta se encolhesse, abaixando a cabeça e as folhas para que logo soltasse um ruído como se estivesse murchando e assim, adormeceu.

- Você poderia ter feito ela se acalmar todo esse tempo? – ela confirmou com um gesto de cabeça – Então por que não fez isso antes? – perguntou emburrado.

Gina deu os ombros.

- Tava engraçado vendo você lutar contra ela aí. – sorriu – Além do mais, provavelmente ela vai acordar logo, por causa do seu cheiro.

Harry revirou os olhos e bateu uma mão na outra para tirar a terra.

- Para a sua informação eu não estou fedendo. – Gina ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não mesmo?

Ele cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e assoprou uma mecha negra que caia sobre seus olhos, fazendo esta voar e balançar no ar.

- Tá bom, Harryzinho. - provocou-o se levantando da grama – Me deixa ver se você cheira bem, como tá falando. – tirou as luvas e andou até o outro lado do canteiro, parando ao lado do amigo e sentando-se.

Harry sentiu uma sensação boa quando a amiga inclinou-se sobre ele e levou a mão fria até seu pescoço, o fazendo sentir um arrepio pelo corpo. Prendeu a respiração, no momento que ela o puxou de modo que se inclinasse sobre ela e inspirou o seu perfume. Instintivamente colocou uma de suas mão na cintura dela e virou a cabeça pro lado, de modo que seus lábios ficassem próximos.

Sentiu o sabor dela e a vontade de a beijar voltou a apurar-lhe os sentidos.

- Você tem razão...- ela disse quase num murmúrio trazido pelo vento – Não cheira mal. – _Muito pelo contrário!_ Pensou sorrindo.

Harry também sorriu, e levou sua mão esquerda aos lábios da amiga.

- Shhh...- olhou-a nos olhos e uma sensação de plenitude o invadiu, o fazendo respirar fundo, e o aroma doce dela empregar-se sobre sua pele. Deslizou os dedos dos lábios dela até a curva alva do pescoço, fazendo ela ceder ao seu chamado e chegar ainda mais perto de si.

Tudo naquele momento pareceu irreal.

Gina era sua melhor amiga e estava em seus braços, com os olhos fixos nos seus, com um brilho, que parecia chamá-lo, e os lábios entreabertos era um convite tentador para serem capturados, como há muito tempo ele vinha sonhando... Ansiado, por aquele contato.

Ela não estava se sentindo diferente, o perfume cítrico dele ainda podia sentir, junto com a respiração quente sobre sua pele. Os olhos de íris esmeraldas estavam iluminados como fossem tochas e os lábios curvados num sorriso lindo, que a deixou sem fôlego.

O vento balançava trazendo consigo não somente o som das folhas balançando e dançando sobre o ar, mas o embalo da paixão que circulava sobre si.

O Sol brilhava no alto céu azul, e os alunos ao redor nem percebiam o que estava, realmente, acontecendo ali.

Gina já havia fechado os olhos e inclinado a cabeça pro lado, assim como Harry. Estavam prontos para se sentirem, quando algo aconteceu.

Um grito! Pior. Um grito conhecido.

Gina se afastou bruscamente do amigo e virou o rosto, a tempo de ver uma das plantas carnívoras crescer monstruosamente e assim ir em direção a Neville, com a boca aberta pronta para devorá-lo.

O amigo estava caído no chão, tremendo e as lágrimas quase escorrendo por seu rosto gorducho.

- Nev! – Gina gritou, empunhando sua varinha e correndo até o amigo.

Os alunos gritavam apavorados enquanto Draco Malfoy e outros alunos da Sonserina riam descontroladamente, achando graça da cara de Neville que se encolhia cada vez mais.

Harry levantou também e foi para o lado de Mione que estava segurando Rony, que tentava correr até a irmã e impedir que esta fizesse uma loucura.

A professora que estava no outro lado da estufa também corria, tentando chegar a tempo para impedir que alguma coisa acontecesse, mas já era tarde.

Harry sentiu o coração parar de bater quando viu Gina pular na frente do amigo e a planta mordê-la com força no braço, cravando seus dentes afiados na carne dela, que fechou os olhos e gritou com força, fazendo o grito agudo de dor chegar até si e perfurar seu peito como se fosse uma faca.

- GINA! – gritou o trio assustado.

A ruiva abraçou o amigo e rolou para o lado, impedindo um novo ataque da planta sobre eles.

- Você está bem? – perguntou aflita. Neville estava atônito e a voz pareceu lhe escapar da garganta o fazendo, simplesmente, balançar num gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

Ela suspirou aliviada. O sangue corria solto por seu braço, sujando suas vestes de uma grande quantidade de sangue.

Cerrou os dedos, envolta da própria varinha e reunindo todas as força que ainda lhe restavam, girou o corpo no momento que a planta veio novamente contra si, com a boca aberta, pronta para uma nova investida.

Seu braço tremia sobre a dor, mas mesmo assim gritou no instante que se levantava:

- _Replefixos_. – um jato roxo atingiu a planta em cheio, fazendo esta soltar um grito como se fosse um animal e em segundos a luz a consumiu fazendo-a explodir em pedacinhos e uma chuva de raízes e terra cair sobre todos os alunos.

Pode escutar Malfoy, ao longe, murmurou algo como: "Maldita Weasley" e deu a volta sobre os calcanhares indo, em direção ao castelo, sendo seguido por seus capangas e Pansy que estava pendurada em seu pescoço.

Gina sentiu como se tudo parecesse girar e sua varinha deslizou entre seus dedos para logo cair sobre o gramado ao lado de seus pés.

Não escutava e não sentia mais nada. As pernas não conseguiam mais segurar o seu corpo em pé e foi aí que o corpo cedeu. Virou o rosto a tempo de ver Harry correndo em sua direção, seguido por Mione e o irmão, e pegá-la nos braços antes que seu corpo chocasse com o chão, e quando os braços fortes a seguraram com força, cambaleou a cabeça para o lado e perdeu os sentidos.

Abriu os olhos com cuidado. Podia sentir seu braço direito arder como se tivesse sido mergulhado num barril de água escaldante.

Gemeu baixinho, quando tentou mexê-lo.

- Gi...- alguém a chamou, com uma voz distante.

Levantou as pálpebras devagar, sentindo os fracos raios de sol, iluminarem seu rosto, fazendo-a virar para o lado oposto da luminosidade.

- Gi...- escutou a mesma voz, que conhecia muito bem, chamá-la novamente num tom calmo e carinhoso.

Uma mão quente tocou sobre a sua e a dor que sentia em seu braço pareceu sumir como num passe de mágica.

- Onde estou? – perguntou, fraca, abrindo os olhos e se deparando com as mesmas íris verdes que tantas vezes tentou esquecer. Apagar de sua memória.

Harry estava sentado ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, enquanto Mione e Rony estavam do outro lado da cama, abraçados, olhando-a aflitos.

- Você está bem, Gi? – Rony disse, soltando a namorada e levando a mão até os cabelos cor de fogo da irmã. – Você nos deu um baita susto.

Gina sorriu levemente e deixou que sua cabeça caísse sobre a mão do irmão.

- Já estive em dias melhores.

Harry respirou fundo e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Na próxima vez, vê se não volta a fazer uma loucura daquelas.

A ruiva virou o rosto no mesmo instante que o escutou dizer aquilo, e com o cenho franzido, respondeu grossa:

- E você queria que eu fizesse o que? – ela balançou o braço bom, num gesto que mostrava seu nervosismo – Sentasse no chão, cruzasse os braços e ficasse vendo o meu amigo ser quase devorado por aquela planta carnívora?

Mione deu um passe à frente e segurou a mão de Gina.

- Gina, se acalme. Harry disse isso para você tomar cuidado na próxima vez, e não fazer algo que possa te prejudicar gravemente.

- Por Merlin, só levei uma bendita mordida no braço. Não foi nada de mais.

Gina suspirou e correu os olhos pela Ala Hospitalar.

Pode ver pela janela o pôr do sol, e a brisa da calada da noite trazer consigo o aroma das flores silvestres. O céu, aos poucos, ia escurecendo, e dando visão a milhares de estrelas que começavam a brilhar.

Abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior.

As mexas vermelhas caiam sobre seu rosto, tapando a tristeza de seus olhos.

Por que tinham que a tratar como fosse ainda uma criança? Estavam querendo dizer que o que fizera fora uma loucura e que nunca fariam aquilo que fizera para salvar a vida do amigo, por ela?

Apertou com força a mão de Harry que estava sobre a sua e o encarou.

- Desculpe. – ele sorriu e acariciou-lhe o semblante corado.

- Tudo bem. Eu teria feito o mesmo se fosse com você.

Aquilo soou como música para os ouvidos de Gina, que fechou os olhos de modo que aquela frase ficasse gravada em sua mente. Teve que sorrir, para segurar o pedido que ele repetisse o que acabara de dizer.

- Eu sei. – murmurou, olhando para ele. Foi como se um arrepio serpenteasse a sua espinha quando aquelas íris verdes brilharam somente para ela. E os lábios que tantas vezes sonhara em beijar estavam ali, perto de si, curvados no sorriso que ela amava. Um sorriso que ele dava somente para ela.

Correspondeu o sorriso e abriu os braços para recebê-lo neles. Harry sorriu mais ainda e se aproximou, sentindo o aroma doce da amiga cada vez mais e de uma forma estranha aquilo fez estremecer, e quando a abraçou foi como se todos os problemas que tinha jogado em suas costas, desaparecessem. Não existia mais Voldemort, não existia mais mortes, guerra, ou pessoas inocentes sofrendo.

Foi então que sentiu Gina estremecer. A soltou a tempo de ver os olhos dela fixados em alguma coisa por cima de seus ombros.

– Mas o que aconteceu com o Malfoy?

Mione segurou um riso enquanto Rony fez questão de gargalhar alto.

Gina olhou bem para Harry e se assustou por não ter percebido antes o estado do amigo; ele tinha um leve corte na sobrancelha e no canto dos lábios. Enquanto Malfoy parecia que tinha acabado de sair duma guerra sangrenta.

- Harry Potter. – disse num tom reprovador, segurando o queixo dele, para que a encarasse – O que você andou aprontando, enquanto estive aqui nessa maldita cama, desacordada?

Ele fez uma careta e corou levemente.

- Deixa, eu ter esse prazer de contar. – Rony anunciou, sentando na cama e tentando controlar o ataque de risos – Quando descobrimos que foi o Malfoy que jogou alguma poção na planta do Nev para que crescesse, o Harry ficou louco e foi tirar satisfação.

Mione abraçou o namorado pelos ombros e pelo canto dos olhos pode ver Harry abaixar a cabeça e corar ainda mais. Sorriu de uma forma enigmática.

- Aí você já viu o que aconteceu – ela continuou e apontou com um gesto de cabeça a cama onde um certo loiro estava.

- Só que essa Monitora aqui, chegou bem a tempo de impedir que os dois se matassem lá. Sendo que estava na melhor parte da briga. – Mione soltou-se do ruivo e o olhou de uma forma reprovadora.

- Ronald Weasley. – colocou as mãos na cintura – Eu não poderia permitir que dois alunos brigassem no meio do corredor. Você também como Monitor, deveria saber. – apontou o dedo para ele – E se não me engano, você só entrou em ação – ironizou – quando eu cheguei para separar esses dois. Bonito não?

Gina trocou uma olhar com Harry que, ainda de cabeça baixa, não pode deixar de corresponder. Ele apertou com mais força a mão da amiga num gesto que ela sabia que ele estava fazendo de tudo para conter uma gargalhada, assim como ela.

Rony havia aberto e fechado a boca várias vezes, mas nenhum som emitia, enquanto Mione, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e batendo a ponta do pé no chão esperava por alguma explicação.

- Bem...- Rony começou, coçando a nuca. Mas para sua sorte a porta da Ala Hospitalar abriu bruscamente, revelando duas cabeleiras ruivas idênticas.

- Gininha!!! – Fred e Jorge disseram juntos.

Gina fez uma careta quando os ouviu chamá-la daquele jeito tão infantil, que a irritava profundamente.

- Você esta bem, não é mesmo Gininha? – Fred perguntou, colocando sua vassoura ao lado da cama da irmã.

- Fred...- Gina o chamou baixinho.

- Não, por que eu não quero nem ver a cara da mamãe quando souber o que aconteceu com você, Gininha.

- Fred...- ela o chamou novamente, com os olhos cerrados num gesto perigoso que fez Harry estremecer.

Quando ela fazia aquilo, bom sinal não era.

- Meu deus, ela vai nos matar. – Fred lamentou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, num gesto de desespero – Oh! Gininha o que iremos fazer com você?

Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos e apertou com mais força a mão de Harry.

- Eu estou avisando, Fred...

- Mas esta tudo bem agora, quando o Malfoy menos esperar os Irmãos Wealseys – trocou um olhar cúmplice com Harry, que apenas acenou num gesto afirmativo com a cabeça - entrarão em ação. Vamos proteger você desses crápulas, Gininha.

A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior e girou as orbes, para logo movê-las para o melhor amigo.

- Acho que seria mais sensato você se proteger, maninho. – disse venenosa, sem tirar seus olhos do moreno que a observava de uma maneira que a aquecia até a alma.

- Oh, não diga uma coisa dessas, Gininha.

Ela respirou fundo e assim gritou, fazendo todos ao seu redor terem um sobressalto:

- POR MERLIN, FRED. ME CHAME DE GININHA NOVAMENTE E EU ACABO COM A SUA RAÇA!

Jorge sorriu e passou a mão pela cabeça da irmã.

- Ora, essa é a Gininha que eu conheço. Ela voltou pessoal. – logo estavam todos rindo, até mesmo Gina que balançou a cabeça num gesto de derrota.

Não demorou muito para que Rony e Mione começassem uma nova discussão enquanto os Gêmeos faziam suas gracinhas irritando o casal ainda mais.

Gina ria com a cena, não se dando conta que um certo par de olhos verdes a observava com carinho.

Harry sorria divertido ao escutar as gargalhadas da ruiva, e do modo que os cabelos balançavam a seus movimentos delicados.

Ela era tão encantadora.

As cobertas finas da cama a cobriam até a altura da cintura, lhe dando a chance de poder saborear a tentadora visão dos seios fartos, que estavam cobertos por uma fina camisola branca.

Mordeu a própria língua e revirou os olhos, tentando conter a excitação, que estava começando a atormentar. Por Merlin! Gina era sua melhor amiga e não uma garota qualquer como as que estava acostumado a beijar. Ela era algo a mais em sua vida. Algo que não conseguia explicar. A presença dela virou como se fosse uma droga. Um, vício que não conseguia largar, mesmo se quisesse. Queria que ela sempre estivesse ao seu lado; na alegria e na tristeza, no amor e na guerra, nas brincadeiras e nas brigas, nas diversões e nos estudos, enfim, em tudo.

Suspirou e passou a mão nos cabelos. O ódio que sentiu de Malfoy, foi uma coisa incontrolável. Nunca havia sentido algo tão puro como naquele momento. Quando o viu rindo com os amigos, enquanto Gina se encontrava desacordada na Ala Hospitalar, se descontrolou e quando deu por si, estava sendo retirado de cima do loiro, com uma leve dor no lábio e na sobrancelha, enquanto o loiro estava desacordado no chão.

Riu ao se lembrar da frase sussurrada por Rony, enquanto Mione falava das nove regras de Hogwarts quebradas por ele, _Por que você não me esperou para quebrar também um pouco a cara daquela Cobra Sanguessuga?_

Mas com certeza, mais tarde, ele iria cumprir as palavras e Malfoy voltaria para aquela mesma cama e se possível também desacordado.

- O que foi? – uma voz doce chegou aos seus ouvidos, arrepiando os pêlos em sua nuca. Virou o rosto e encontrou um par de olhos cor de mel brilhante, junto com um sorriso que aqueceu seu coração, fazendo aquele ódio sumir e ser levado pela leve brisa daquela tarde.

- Nada. – respondeu simplesmente, acariciando o rosto da amiga com os dedos – Só estava me lembrando como foi bom quebrar a cara daquele ali. – fez um gesto impaciente com a cabeça, mostrando o loiro na cama à frente – Como ele pôde ser tão baixo desta vez?

- Bem... Ele é um Malfoy, mas você esta assim por que não foi com você que ele atingiu desta vez. – Harry a olhou e franziu o cenho – Harry, você sempre esteve acostumado a ser o alvo das provocações do Malfoy, e desta vez que ele atingiu um amigo próximo seu, você ficou irritado. Eu também ficaria, e como você me conhece bem até demais, - revirou os olhos, divertida - eu teria feito um estrago bem maior nele, se ele houvesse feito o que fez comigo com você.

Ele sorriu.

- Ah! Disso eu não tenho dúvidas – riu divertido, ao imaginar a cena - Já posso até vê-lo andando numa cadeira de rodas. – os dois riram, chamando a atenção dos outros.

- Posso saber o motivo da graça? – Jorge perguntou, sorrindo maroto.

- Eu e o Harry estávamos aqui discutido sobre um livro...- Gina respondeu, sorrindo e piscando um olho para o amigo.

- Que livro?

Harry deu os ombros.

- Ah Mione, um nada de mais para você, mas acho que para o Rony iria ser perfeito e também para Fred e Jorge. – ele e Gina apertaram ainda mais a mão um do outro, para segurar o alto riso.

- Então fala logo qual é esse livro? – Rony perguntou, colocando-se entre a namorada e Fred, que olhavam o casal à frente com um certo ar misterioso.

- Mil e umas maneiras de como matar um Malfoy. – Harry e Gina responderam juntos, para logo começarem a rir.

- Ai, por Merlin. – Mione falou, escondendo o rosto com as mãos, rindo também.

Fred e Jorge jogaram a cabeça para trás não se preocupando se a alta gargalhada iria acordar os outros pacientes.

Rony encarou a irmã por alguns segundos, antes de rir também.

Eles continuaram a rir por mais alguns minutos, mas foram interrompidos por Madame Ponffrey entrando na Ala com uma cara carrancuda.

- Mas o que estava havendo aqui? – pelo tom de repreensão todos se calaram – Não vê que isso aqui é uma enfermaria, e que os pacientes não podem ser incomodados? – os jovens se entreolharam e abaixaram a cabeça envergonhados, fazendo a enfermeira suspirar fundo para manter a paciência – Tudo bem, desta vez passa. Mas agora saiam, a Senhorita Weasley precisa descansar.

- Quando eu poderei sair daqui? – Gina resmungou fazendo uma cara de tédio. A enfermeira a olhou e sorriu.

- Oh! Espero que logo, querida. – fez um calculo mental – Acho que amanhã mesmo, você já poderá sair daqui.

Harry soltou um sorriso de orelha a orelha e se levantou da cama em um pulo.

- Então, amanhã eu me encarrego de vir buscá-la aqui, para irmos tomar café.

Gina deu um meio sorriso e segurou sua mão, puxando-o até si levemente.

Um simples toque que fez que seu coração acelerasse. Graças ao seu puxão, Harry teve que colocar uma mão entre suas pernas e abaixar, fazendo os rostos ficarem próximos.

_Oh Deus! Eu não mereço isso_, ela pensou, vendo as íris claras a fitarem com uma intensidade que a fez perder o fôlego.

- Harry não precisa se incomodar, eu posso ir sozinha e...

- Mas nem pensar! – Ponfrey a interrompeu – Você ainda esta fraca, seria melhor que por um tempo alguém sempre andasse com você. Pode a qualquer hora desmaiar, o veneno da planta é muito forte e pode dar tonturas.

Gina soltou a mão de Harry bruscamente bufando, virou o rosto para o lado da janela, mas pelo canto dos olhos pôde ver que o amigo não havia se mexido e continuava olhando para ela, como se não tivesse ouvido uma única palavra da enfermeira. Parecia enfeitiçado.

- Então deixa por conta do Harry...- Fred provocou – Os dois são chicletes.

Nessa hora, o moreno pareceu acordar de um sonho bom, chocalhou a cabeça e corou levemente, enquanto se levantava.

- Oh sim! – enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça – Eu cuido dela o tempo que for necessário.

- Já falei que não é preciso. – a ruiva teimou novamente, começando a deitar na cama e se cobrir. Olhou para a enfermeira que a repreendeu com um olhar – Esta bem! – Harry sorriu ao ver a cara de desdém da amiga – Mas não se empolgue. – avisou, virando de lado e começando a dormir.

- Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça. – Harry mentiu, engolindo a provocação que estava entalada em sua garganta.

Gina fez uma careta e o mostrou a língua, enquanto afundava a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Bem, acho melhor irmos, daqui a pouco vão servir o jantar e estou morrendo de fome...- Mione falou divertida, olhando para todos e apontando para a porta num gesto de cabeça – Até amanhã, Gina.

Harry foi até a amiga e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, antes de lhe sussurrar no ouvido de uma forma carinhosa:

- Até amanhã, Gi. – e assim seguiu os outros que já estavam saindo porta fora.

Quando escutou esta se fechar, Gina suspirou e levantou a cabeça, de modo que pudesse contemplar o começo da noite.

Sim, aquela seria uma longa noite que, como as outras, um certo moreno de olhos verdes iria atormentá-la em seus sonhos.

Girou sobre o colchão e fitou o teto, colocando o braço bom atrás da cabeça.

Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil?

Ela poderia ser muito bem uma garota fútil e popular como a maioria, mas o ponto principal era; ela não era.

Ela era, Virginia Weasley, uma garota de quinze anos, normal que tinha muitos amigos do sexo oposto, pouco atraente e com um jeito masculino. Sem esquecer que é mais forte que alguns garotos, graças às brigas de tapas com os irmãos na infância e também os treinos de Quadribol.

- Essa não. – resmungou, olhando para o braço ferido. Naquelas condições seria impossível treinar.

Agora, além de ficar sempre com Harry cuidando de si como se fosse sua sombra, teria que ficar sentada num banco vendo o time da Grifinória treinar.

E ela, que sempre classificou o "voar" como um dos maiores prazeres da vida, teria que ficar de lado. Era realmente magnífica aquela sensação do vento batendo em seu rosto e balançando seus cabelos. A sensação de liberdade era inexplicável. E lá no céu, sentia como se fosse capaz de tocar as nuvens e o menino-que-sobreviveu, não podia chegar até si e machucá-la como a tempos vinha fazendo.

Não que ele a ferisse, literalmente. Era uma dor estranha no peito, uma dor que sabia que teria que levar para o túmulo. Poderia muito bem ficar com alguns garotos, mas não conseguia. Qual seria a diferença beijar um garoto se pensava noutro? E essa era a questão, com o grande Harry Potter em seu coração, não conseguia viver.

De duas escolhas, tinha que fazer uma... Teria que levantar a cabeça e aturar o melhor amigos por um bom tempo, sendo que ele era bastante preocupado, principalmente quando o motivo era ela mesma, mas por outro lado, poderia fugir.

_Nem morta, não vou dar uma de donzela indefesa_, pensou aborrecida, virando para o lado e fechando os olhos com força, tentando uma vez na vida, esquecer a pessoa que a cada dia, amava mais.

_Tudo ao seu redor estava rodeado de alegria e gritos de felicidade._

_O campo de Quadribol estava cheio de alunos, assim como as arquibancadas que tremiam graças aos pulos de alegria da Grifinória._

_Pôde ver Rony sorrindo para si e gritando algo que não podia entender. Mione também ria sobre a felicidade do namorado._

_O lado da Sonserina estava vazio, e pôde ver ao longe os alunos irem entrando no castelo com caras aborrecidas. A cabeleira de Malfoy se destacava entre eles, e parecia estar discutindo com alguém que não podia identificar. _

_Sorrindo também, virou o rosto a tempo de ver algo que fez tudo ao seu redor congelar._

_Sua visão ficou embaçada e não escutava mais nada, tinha os olhos fixos num ponto que a fez perder o fôlego._

_Podia sentir algo gelado em sua mão que escorregou por entre seus dedos trêmulos e foi indo de encontro ao chão, junto com aquele vulto que não podia identificar, que havia escorregado da vassoura e ia caindo cada vez mais, fazendo a distância do corpo e do gramado ir diminuindo. Pôde ver uma forte mancha de sangue sobre a boca da pessoa junto com as vestes de Quadribol._

_Seu coração parou no momento que o vulto trombou com o chão, e foi rolando pelo campo, seu corpo cambaleando e os cabelos balançando bruscamente sobre o rosto, até que uma hora parou de rolar e ficou completamente imóvel._

_Tudo girou bruscamente. Sua respiração pesou e seu coração pareceu se despedaçar em mil pedaços._

_- Nããããããããão!!! – gritou, sentindo uma dor inexplicável apertar sobre seu peito, enquanto se pendurava na arquibancada e via o corpo estirado sobre o gramado, sangrando e inconsciente._

_Seus olhos embaçaram e as lágrimas começavam a escorrer por seu semblante, vermelho._

_- Não! – murmurou, fazendo gestos negativos com a cabeça. Não sabia quem era aquela pessoa no campo, mas vendo-a daquela forma, sem poder fazer nada, foi como se uma lança cortasse seu coração. Era pior que a Maldição Cruciatus._

_Cerrou os punhos com força e fechou os olhos, tentando segurar os soluços e controlar a dor que se apossava de si como chamas negras, vindas do recanto mais doloroso do inferno._

_E quando os abriu dando a quem quisesse a visão de seus olhos mergulhados numa dor que faria qualquer um desejar a morte, viu-se em outro lugar._

_Agora os alunos haviam desaparecidos, junto com o campo._

_Estava numa sala de paredes brancas e algumas pessoas circulavam uma cama, onde nesta estava deitada uma pessoa._

_As pessoas choravam, sendo que a mulher aparentemente de idade mais avançada, estava desmaiada nos braços do marido. _

_Engoliu em seco, quando uma voz atrás de si murmurou:_

_- Eu sinto muito, Senhor Potter. – olhou para trás, assustado, a tempo de ver uma mulher vestida de branco o fitando com os olhos negros profundos – Ela faleceu, não podíamos fazer mais nada para salvá-la, a doença era incurável. _

_E a última coisa que se lembra, antes de acordar, foi sua cicatriz arder intensamente e assim sentir seu corpo ceder para logo cair no chão, desacordado. _

Sentou bruscamente na cama com os cabelos negros grudados sobre seu rosto suado. Passou a mão pelo cabelo e sentiu seus dedos tremerem descontroladamente.

Seu peito subia num ritmo rápido, de cima para baixo.

Olhou para a janela e pôde ver a noite amena e escutar o canto dos grilos em sintonia com o som das folhas e dos galhos se mexendo junto com a brisa.

- Merlin! – disse, jogando-se para trás na cama e passando as mãos pelo rosto, retirando o suor – O que foi isso? – perguntou, olhando para o seu relógio que indicava quinze para as quatro da manhã.

Como um flash, o pesadelo, apareceu diante de seus olhos e seu corpo tremeu duma forma que lhe fez lembrar de ser medo...

Suspirou e tentou raciocinar com clareza; não pôde ver quem era que havia caído da vassoura e se chocado com força sobre o gramado do campo de Quadribol, mas seu coração doeu de uma maneira que parecia lhe mostrar que ali, estava a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. Por outro ponto, o pesadelo estava dividido em duas partes; a do acidente e a da sala que lhe pareceu ser a Ala Hospitalar do colégio... Não pôde ver os rostos de ninguém, só se lembra dos olhos negros e profundos da mulher vestida de branco lhe dizendo as palavras que fizeram o mundo desmoronar sobre sua cabeça.

Estalando os dedos das mãos, cobriu-se com os lençóis até a cabeça e fechou os olhos com força na tentativa de conseguir voltar a dormir e esquecer aquele aperto no peito que estava o sufocando.

Mesmo que tivesse sido um misero sonho, aquilo pareceu o abalar de uma forma como se um trovão houvesse o rachado ao meio e a dor jogasse sem parar.

- Pare com isso e volte a dormir. – disse a si mesmo, se ajeitando melhor sobre as cobertas – Amanhã você tem que ir buscar a Gina, e não pode se atrasar. – como um passe de mágica, toda a sua apreensão pareceu sumir ao se lembrar da melhor amiga que naquele momento deveria estar dormindo como um anjo.

Sentiu uma vontade enorme de pegar sua capa de invisibilidade e ver como ela estava. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento o sono chegou, fazendo-o adormecer e assim sonhar com aquela ruiva que mexia com ele de uma forma, que se recusava a aceitar e a ver.

_Mas pelas barbas de Merlin!_, Reclamou sentando-se na cama e tentando ver entre a escuridão quem é que estava fazendo aquele barulho infernal.

_Se for mais uma dos gêmeos ou do Harry... Irei os estrangular e a crucificação vai ser pouca para a minha vingança._ Disse a si mesma, afastando as cobertas e colocando as pernas para fora da cama.

Com a pontinha dos pés, colocou-se em pé, ignorando o arrepio que serpenteou o seu corpo quando o chão frio contrastou com sua pele quente.

Andou com a varinha em punho até o barulho, que a cada passo seu aumentava. Seu braço ainda estava dolorido, e a ferida podia a qualquer momento se abrir a cada movimento brusco seu.

Andando com mais cautela, chegou ao lugar da onde o barulho vinha, mas graças à escuridão da noite que banhava a Ala Hospitalar não podia ver o que estava a sua frente, e seja lá o que fosse a tal coisa, iria se arrepender de tê-la acordado no meio da noite e de um sonho tão bom.

- Lumus! – exclamou com voz baixa, para no mesmo instante uma luz fraca aparecer na ponta de sua varinha, iluminando ao seu redor. Moveu seus olhos para o lugar do som e se assustou o que viu.

Draco Malfoy estava bem ali na sua frente, deitado na cama, como se fosse uma criança indefesa.

_Agora seria um momento perfeito para fazê-lo pagar por ter me machucado_, concluiu com um sorriso perverso se formando sobre os lábios.

O loiro gemeu mais uma vez e se contorceu na cama, e pela primeira vez na vida, Gina poderia dizer que sentiu pena de um Malfoy. Com cuidado se aproximou mais da cama onde ele estava e pode ver que do lábio escorria em filete de sangue.

O observou e ficou impressionada ao confirmar que ele era realmente muito bonito; os cabelos platinados estavam mais compridos e caiam sobre o rosto dele lhe dando a fisionomia de um menino, os olhos cerrados tremiam mostrando que o sonho que ele estava tendo não era dos melhores, os lábios finos e gelados estavam entreabertos, e a pele pálida lisa dava-lhe uma aparência de estar morto, mas mesmo assim a beleza predominava.

_Virginia Weasley, dê meia volta e vá se deitar_, disse a si mesma, mas seus pés não saíram do lugar. Continuava ali, contemplando aquele loiro e o sangue que escorria pelo rosto pálido.

Suspirou e colocou sua varinha sobre a mesa ao lado da cama.

- Eu vou me arrepender disso. – murmurou, se abaixando e pegando uma vasilha com água e um pano.

Mesmo querendo mais que tudo sair de perto daquele garoto e ir dormi, não conseguia. Agora se fechasse os olhos a visão de Draco Malfoy iria atazaná-la até a noite dar lugar ao dia.

Sentou-se na cama, ao lado dele e molhou o pano na água com cuidado, o torceu e assim o levou até os lábios de Malfoy. Mas antes de poder sequer tocar nele, o garoto sem abrir os olhos segurou seu pulso e falou entre os dentes:

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Weasley?

Gina engoliu em seco, e sentiu um medo crescente apertar seu peito. Soltou o pano sem querer, fazendo este cair em cima do rosto do rapaz, que fez uma careta desdenhosa.

Draco soltou bruscamente a mão da ruiva e pegou o pano, para logo jogar dentro da vasilha fazendo algumas gotas espirrarem sobre seu rosto. Mas não se importou, fitou com ódio a garota que ainda parecia estar num certo transe.

- Vamos, fale logo Weasley, o que você pensa que estava tentando fazer? – perguntou ríspido, mexendo-se sobre a cama para se ajeitar e encontrar uma posição mais confortável – Me matar?

Gina balançou a cabeça, para logo fitar o Sonserino com raiva. Cerrou os dentes com força e disse entre estes num tom venenoso:

- Até que essa é uma proposta tentadora, Malfoy. – começou, balançando a cabeça para trás num gesto que afastou as mexas ruivas de seu rosto, sem se dar conta que aquele simples movimento mexeu de uma maneira estranha com Draco, que engoliu em seco e apertou com força o lençol para segurar o impulso de passar os dedos entre os fios sedosos cor de fogo. – Mas eu não sou dessa laia assassina, como a sua família. – ela continuou, fazendo-o despertar e voltar ao momento presente.

A luz fraca da Lua entrava pela janela e iluminava o leito vazio da ruiva que estava ao seu lado. A luminosidade da varinha dela dava vários tons de vermelho aos cabelos e lhe dava a possibilidade de observar-lhe o rosto corado. Nunca parou para a observar, também, não iria perder seu tempo para ver como a caçula daquela família de pobretões poderia de alguma forma mexer com ele. Os cabelos vermelhos caiam sobre o rosto alvo que continha alguns arranhões, a boca exprimia num sorriso irônico e os olhos cor de mel cerrados de um jeito que para ele era cômico.

Uma das mãos estava repousada sobre o braço ferido, de uma maneira que pareceu que ela estava querendo proteger o machucado de alguma coisa. As unhas curtas – por causa do Quadribol - e bem feitas deslizavam pela longa manga da camisola fina, fazendo formas imaginarias.

- Olha Weasley, use uma vez na vida essa inteligência que eu duvido que você tenha na cabeça e pense; Se quisesse realmente me matar deveria usar um feitiço e não com um pano molhado. O que pretendia? – levantou uma das sobrancelhas – Me afogar?

Gina desviou os olhos dele e pegou o pano e o torceu, o esticou e o enrolou uma vez em cada mão.

- Afogar não seria a palavra certa. – falou baixinho, num tom que fez o loiro engolir em seco, pôde vê-la abaixar o tronco e aproximar os rostos, o sorriso aumentou dos lábios vermelhos, dando-lhe a chance de ver os perfeitos dentes brancos dela. – Eu poderia muito bem o asfixiar. – pressionou o pano contra o pescoço dele – O que acha?

Draco mordeu a língua e arregalou os olhos. O que ela pensava que estava fazendo?

O pano apertava cada vez com mais força seu pescoço e o ar já começava a falhar no caminho aos seus pulmões.

Com uma cara de horror, segurou a ruiva pelos ombros e a empurrou, fazendo que o perfume dela não chegasse mais em suas narinas.

- Não chegue perto de mim, não quero me contaminar com _coisas_ como você. – respondeu, soltando-a como se fosse uma cachorra abandonada. Gemeu quando seu lábio começou a sangrar ainda mais – Olha o que você fez. – acusou-a frio, passando os dedos pelos lábios para logo lhe mostrar o sangue.

- Eu não fiz nada. – Gina se defendeu, jogando o pano dentro da vasilha – Você que é um idiota e fica aí gemendo não me deixando dormir.

- Eu não gemo.

Gina riu com desdém e jogou a cabeça para trás, fazendo os cachos vermelhos caírem como cascata pela extensão de suas costas.

- Não, magina. O grande Draco Malfoy não geme. Então me diga...- olhou-o com um certo desafio – Como eu acordei e vim para a sua cama? – ela nunca pensou que poderia vir a se arrepender de suas palavras, claro que havia percebido o duplo sentido da frase e pelo sorriso que Malfoy lhe deu, ele também havia notado.

Merlin, aquele não era o seu dia, melhor, sua noite de sorte.

- Bem... Que garota resiste a mim e não vai parar em minha cama depois de...- ela o cortou rápido.

- Cala a boca e me deixa limpar esse seu sangue. – voltou a pegar o pano e o pressionou contra o ferimento, fazendo o loiro gemer alto.

- AI! – ele segurou a mão dela e a puxou para perto de seu rosto, de modo que pudesse sentir a respiração quente dela sobre seu pescoço – Vai com calma, Weasley, não sou um cachorro para você bater ou mal tratar dessa maneira. Além do mais, não pedi a sua ajuda.

Um arrepio serpenteou sua espinha quando ela riu.

- É verdade você não pediu minha ajuda, mas eu estou com sono...

- Então vai dormi. – ele a interrompeu.

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Mas não vou conseguir dormi sendo que você tá aí ferrado, gemendo que nem um desolado. – ele iria protestar, mas com um gesto de mão ela o impediu – E não se atreva a falar mais nada, Draco Malfoy – ele achou estranho ao ouvi-la chamá-lo daquela forma brincalhona – Deixe-me terminar de limpar a sua boca para nós dois finalmente irmos dormi. – ela segurou o queixo dele com delicadeza e se inclinou um pouco mais para ver o ferimento e assim limpá-lo, tentando de todas as formas se concentrar no que estava fazendo, mas Draco a observava quieto e algumas vezes movia seu braço até o dela e o acariciava levemente com a pontinha dos dedos, a provocando.

Gina suspirou e voltou a limpar, pressionou com mais forma o ferimento e o viu fazer uma careta de dor.

- Desculpa.- murmurou, molhando o pano, dando graças a Deus por ter se afastado um pouco e aquele clima ter se quebrado. Mordendo a pontinha da língua, se inclinou novamente sobre ele e voltou a limpar o sangue que ainda escorria pela pele pálida.

- Por que você esta me ajudando, Weasley? – ele perguntou de repente, pegando-a de surpresa.

- Não sei. – deu os ombros – Mas prefiro ajudar a ver você aí se contorcendo de dor.

Ele pareceu hesitar um pouco. Ninguém nunca lhe deu aquele tipo de atenção, nem mesmo a própria mãe. E vendo a pessoa que deveria odiar, ajudá-lo e o tratar com tanto carinho o fez se sentir um pouco desconcertado.

- Mas... Somos inimigos. – Gina parando de limpar o corte dos lábios dele, levantou o rosto e o fitou com as íris escuras sorrindo.

- Mas entre inimigos, pode haver respeito.

Draco respirou fundo e não falou mais nada.

Tudo bem que ele e os Weasleys nunca se deram bem, e não seria diferente com a caçula da família. Seria?

Sentiu os dedos dela tocarem em sua covinha no queixo e aquilo de certa forma o fez sentir cócegas e não conseguiu segurar uma risada.

Gina estranhou, mas achou-o adorável rindo daquela forma.

- Sabe... Você deveria rir mais. – ele parou e segurou a mão dela.

- Por que? – ela engoliu em seco.

- Você...- corou – Fica mais bonito.

Draco sorriu e olhou para ela com as íris claras brilhando e Gina jurou que aquele fora o par de olhos cor de águas marinhas mais lindas que já vira.

- Eu sou inteiro lindo, Weasley. Esteja eu sorrindo ou não. – se gabou.

A ruiva revirou os olhos e colocou o pano dentro da vasilha, antes de sair da cama.

- Aonde você vai? – o loiro perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

- Já terminei de limpar seu machucado. – respondeu, começando a guardar as coisas – Agora vê se dorme e se tiver um pouco de caridade, deixe-me dormir também, não vai demorar para o Sol aparecer e os alunos começarem a acordar. – ela estava pronta para ir se deitar quando o sonserino segurou seu pulso, como se ela fosse algo que não conseguia viver sem.

- Não sei quanto a você, mas quero que o que aconteceu aqui fique só entre nós. – apertou com mais força o pulso dela – Tudo bem?

Gina deu os ombros e passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto que mostrava seu cansaço.

- Como quiser Malfoy, agora será que posso ir dormir? – bocejou.

Ele a soltou de uma forma brusca e se ajeitou na cama para ir dormir também.

- Vai, some da minha frente.

Gina estava com tanto sono que nem se deu ao trabalho de revidar a provação e muito menos de perceber o que estava fazendo.

Andou até o loiro e beijou-lhe levemente a bochecha antes de murmurar ao pé do ouvido dele:

- Boa noite, Draco. – e assim, dando a volta nos calcanhares foi se deitar.

Se olhasse para trás, poderia ver muito bem um certo Malfoy acariciando o lugar aonde ela havia tocado com os lábios, que formigava levemente e a olhando com um olhar espantado.

- Boa noite, Virgínia. – ele sussurrou mais para si do que para ela, antes de se deitar e fechar os olhos, não acreditando no que havia acontecido. – Um banho seria muito bem vindo agora. – ironizou, se virando de lado e tentando conter a vontade de ficar observando uma certa cabeleira ruiva dormindo no leito a frente, que era banhado pela luz da lua.

**Continua...**


	4. Capitulo 4: Você sempre será

**Capitulo 4: "Você sempre será"**

_Não entendo o que sinto quando a vejo.  
Sempre ao meu lado... Sempre ao meu  
alcance... Mas não posso tocá-la.  
Tão perto, mas ao mesmo tão longe.  
Não sei o que é esse sentimento que nasce  
em mim...  
Mas sei que sem ela, não posso mais viver. _

- Potter, se você falar mais uma vez para eu _comer_ alguma coisa, juro que enfio esse copo cheio de suco na sua garganta abaixo. – Gina falou entre os dentes, encarando os olhos verdes do amigo e o sorriso sobre os lábios firmes, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos da nuca num gesto amigável.

- Ora, Gininha. – provocou – Você tem que se alimentar bem.

Ela revirou os olhos e jogou o pedaço de bolacha sobre a mesa fazendo esta quebrar em duas partes, para logo em seguida fazer uma careta desdenhosa.

- Ser bem alimentada é uma coisa e ser estufada é outra completamente diferente.

Ele riu e pegou a bolacha para logo levá-la em direção a boca da amiga.

- Mas você escutou as orientações da enfermeira, tem que se alimentar bem. Agora abra a boca. – chegou mais perto e tocou os lábios dela com um dos pedaços quebrados – Vai, olha o aviãozinho.

Gina revirou os olhos e virou o rosto de modo que Harry não pudesse ver seu sorriso divertido. Depois de algum tempo se virou para o moreno e num gesto rápido pegou a bolacha e enfiou-lhe na boca, como se ele fosse uma criança teimosa.

Harry pelo susto deu um pulo no banco para logo começar a tossir e assim tentar tirar as migalhas entaladas em sua garganta.

- Vo-cê...é...- tossiu e levou a mão ao pescoço – Lou...ca.

A ruiva, rindo, se curvou para beijá-lo na bochecha, mas nesse momento Harry virou o rosto e seus lábios se tocaram levemente, como se fossem dois namorados que estivessem se despedindo para seguirem caminhos opostos.

Ela corou loucamente e arregalou os olhos, olhando atônica para Harry que a fitava com o mesmo espanto.

Seu corpo tremeu e o sabor da boca do amigo parecia que havia penetrado em seus lábios e o calor percorria seu corpo.

Colocando uma mexa vermelha atrás da orelha, levantou-se e murmurou:

- Até mais tarde. – e saiu do Salão Principal o mais rápido que pode, sentindo o olhar do melhor amigo em suas costas.

Corria pelos corredores como se quisesse chegar logo ao um destino incerto. Temia agora virar qualquer corredor e se deparar com Harry, sorrindo para ela como sempre e a abraçando, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

_Gina, aquilo foi um beijo de amigos. Melhor. Um acidente!_, Pensou sentindo seu peito dar uma pontada a sufocando.

Apertou com mais força o livro em seus braços e entrou em uma sala, sem perceber que alguém a seguia.

* * *

- Olha aqui Naty, eu já estou rondando esse colégio desde as seis horas da manhã, então minha filha, se a gente não achar a Gina daqui mais ou menos – olhou para o relógio – dez minutos, juro que até mesmo o Snape iria pedir misericórdia ao que eu pretendo fazer com você. – a índia falou, ajeitando melhor a mochila nas costas e olhando para amiga ao seu lado que observava tudo ao redor como um cão de guarda.

- Cala a boca, May. – disse simplesmente, balançando a mão num gesto de desdém – Se quiser ir pro Salão Principal e se ajuntar às cobras de sua linda casa – ironizou – pode ir. Não me importo.

A morena suspirou fundo e deu a volta nos calcanhares pronta para ir embora. Deparou-se no final do corredor um grupo de pirralhos da Corvinal e sorriu sarcástica.

- Meu dia esta começando bem. – murmurou baixinho indo até o grupo, com as mãos no bolso do casaco e a cara mais séria que continha. Balançou a cabeça num gesto que fez as mechas claras de seu cabelo castanho parassem de cair em frente de seus olhos negros.  
Natalie parou de andar e revirou os olhos azuis, cruzando os braços e vendo o que a amiga iria fazer.

- Ah não. – resmungou – Só me falta, ela colocar os terceiranistas novamente pendurados de cabeça para baixo na parede.

May andou ate as crianças e parou em frente a estes, impedindo a passagem.  
- Aonde vocês pensam que vão? – perguntou ríspida.

Os alunos tiveram um sobressalto e pararam de conversar no mesmo instante que escutaram a voz dela que se dirigiu a eles com frieza.

As crianças recuaram um passo e a fitaram com os olhos repletos de medo, sendo que alguns tremiam.

- Estamos indo para a aula de feitiços. – uma loira respondeu no mesmo tom que ela usara, a surpreendendo.

May aproximou-se e abaixou-se perante a menina, antes de sorrir como uma cobra, pronta para dar o seu bote e falar baixinho num tom perigoso:

- Vejo que você não tem medo de mim. – a garota ergueu ainda mais o queixo.

- Deveria?

May riu e assim, disfarçadamente, colocou sua mão dentro das vestes segurando com firmeza sua varinha.

- Oh sim! – estufou o peito de modo que a loira pudesse muito bem ver o broche de monitora – E se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado. Sou da Sonserina e as cobras muitas vezes picam, ou se infiltram em lugares que você pode muito usar e quando menos esperar – os olhos negros brilharam. – Ela estará pronta para dar o bote. – voltou a se erguer e pelo canto dos olhos pode ver que Naty estava encostada numa parede fazendo de tudo para não rir.

Sempre fora assim. Enquanto ela dava medo nos pirralhos, a morena ficava atrás de si, as gargalhadas. Mas muitas vezes ela era que ficara escondida vendo Naty cuidar de alguns pirralhos. Lembrou-se nitidamente, no ano passado, quando estava com fome – pois tinha se atrasado para o almoço - e não tinha nada para comer e a amiga atacou um aluno da Lufa-Lufa do quarto ano, mandando-o passar tudo o que tinha de comida nos bolsos, dando a ela assim sapos de chocolate. E quando o garoto tentou reagir, Naty fez questão de deixá-lo correr nu pelos corredores do castelo.

- Vão sumam daqui. – disse por fim, dando um passo para o lado. Fitou bem a loira que a olhava com repugnância, aonde aquele olhar não passou despercebido por Natalie, que sem pensar duas vezes colocou a mão para trás das costas proferindo um feitiço e quando a loira da corvinal passou por ela, num passe rápido, colocou uma cobra dentro da bolsa da criança que nem ao menos percebeu.

May arregalou os olhos e quando a amiga a fitou por cima dos ombros, e lhe piscou um olho, não pode deixar de conter a alta risada.

A morena veio ate si e a abraçou pelos ombros.

- Me diga uma coisa, May...- Naty falou, vendo-a limpar os olhos úmidos com os dedos – Você conhece uma amiga mais doida que euzinha aqui?

A índia negou com um gesto de cabeça, antes de se recompor do ataque de risos e pegar a varinha.

- Não. – disse, voltando a caminhar – Serio Naty, quero morrer sua amiga. – agora fora à vez da outra, rir.

Mas antes que Natalie pudesse responder, escutou passos e assim virou o rosto para ver se tinha alguém atrás delas. Franziu o cenho ao constatar que o corredor estava vazio, mas o som ainda predominava.

Ela deu um passe à frente e empunhou a varinha.

- Você esta escutando? – perguntou, olhando para os lados.

- Claro que estou. – a índia apertou com mais força a varinha entre os dedos – Não sou surda - Naty suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos negros.

- Por Favor! Sem ironias ago...- mas não pode terminar o que dizia, já que soltou um agudo grito quando sentiu algo gelado entrar por dentro de sua saia.

- _Corpus Tintales_. – May falou num tom firme, fazendo um jato verde sair da ponta de sua varinha e assim cair em cima sobre duas coisas que começavam a se revelar, graças à tinta.  
Naty olhou para as duas muralhas idênticas a sua frente e pulou em cima de uma delas, caiando no chão e rolando, sem se importar se sujava suas vestes.

- FRED, SEU FILHO DA MÃE, EU VOU TE MATAR. – gritou, batendo no ruivo em baixo de si, que ria, segurando-a pelos braços, tentando se desvencilhar dos murros que ela dava em seu peito.

- Calma, Naty, foi só uma brincadeira.

A morena o olhou com os olhos azuis em fúria, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

- Jorge! – May disse num tom reprovador, olhando para o outro ruivo que tentou sair de fininho pelo seu lado – É bom você me explicar direitinho que invenção nova é essa, se não serei obrigada tirar pontos da Grifinória – cerrou os olhos e cruzou os braços – Mesmo que seja meu amigo, tenho que fazer meu trabalho como Monitora.

Jorge abriu a boca para responder, mas um novo grito vindo de Naty o interrompeu. A morena continuava rolando com Fred pelo corredor, não se importando com o chão que sujava ao redor.

Fred olhou-a bem e achou adoráveis os olhos, cor de água marinha faiscando de fúria e o rostinho angelical escondido pela tinta verde.

- PERA AÍ, VOCÊ VAI TIRAR PONTOS DA MINHA CASA, POR QUE ESSES DOIS PERVERTIDOS DESGRAÇADOS...- olhou para Fred e o segurou pelas orelhas – TOCARAM NA MINHA COXA POR DE BAIXO DA SAIA?! – deu um tapa no ombro do ruivo.

- Ai, Naty. Que mão pesada. – Fred reclamou.

- VOCÊ VAI VER OUTRA COISA PESAR, SE NÃO CALAR A BOCA.

May ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e olhou de lado para Jorge que fazia a mesma coisa. Os dois se entreolharam por alguns segundos, antes de começarem a rir descontroladamente.

A visão a frente realmente era tentadora de mais, e pela primeira vez na vida a índia desejou que Colin estivesse ali para tirar uma foto, e assim, colocá-la no mural de avisos.

Definitivamente, Paul, não iria gostar nada de ver sua namorada em cima de outro menino, batendo nele e os dois cobertos de tinta verde.

- Ou, o que você acha de irmos embora e deixarmos esses dois, aí? – Jorge comentou, a enlaçando pela cintura.

A índia deu os ombros.

- Ótimo, com certeza o Snape vai passar por aqui, assim não serei eu que ira tirar pontos da Grifinória e...- sorriu maldosa – Levar uma detenção por brigar.

Jorge correspondeu o sorriso e se virou, para logo começar a caminhar junto com a garota ao seu lado.

- Sinceramente, May, eu quero morrer seu amigo. - e os dois gargalharam.

Naty continuava a bater no ruivo e nem se deu ao trabalho de virar o rosto e ver que a amiga e outro gêmeo riam enquanto estavam virando o corredor.

Fred havia segurado seu pulso algumas vezes e ria divertido, fazendo-a sentir ainda mais raiva.

- SEU RUIVO MISERÁVEL. – xingou. – AI COMO EU TE O...- mas foi interrompida, já que Fred levantou a cabeça e lhe capturou os lábios, enquanto segurava os pulsos dela com força e assim girava o corpo ficando por cima. Prendeu-lhe de modo que ela não pudesse se mover e assim, abriu a boca para que o beijo se aprofundasse.

Sabia que Natalie tinha namorado, mas alguma coisa numa das melhores amigas da sua irmã parecia o enfeitiçar, ora dando um sorriso, ora os olhos azuis brilhando, ora o rostinho perfeito tomando uma tonalidade vermelha intensa de raiva. Enfim, nada mais importava naquele momento, só sentir o corpo da morena, delicado e quente, sobre o seu.

A respiração dela era pesada, graças ao forte ódio que sentira há pouco. Ah, ele sabia que iria escutar muito xingo dela, quando a soltasse. Então, por que não curti o beijo mais um pouco?

Sentiu a língua dela penetrar em sua boca, fazendo uma dança sensual junto a sua. Tudo ao seu redor rodava tão rápido que fora obrigado a soltar os pulsos dela e a abraçar com mais força contra si, com medo que a perdesse.

Naty instintivamente o abraçou pelo pescoço e abriu ainda mais a boca, dando a ele passagem para novas descobertas. As mãos do ruivo passeavam pelo seu corpo, por de baixo do, sobretudo, fazendo um rastro de fogo por onde passavam.

Gemeu baixinho quando Fred girou o corpo a deixando por cima de si, e assim subir as mãos pela sua perna indo ate a sua coxa.

O toque fora tão inocente que ela sentiu vontade de chorar. Nem mesmo com Paul chegara algum dia sentir aquilo que percorria seu corpo, nos braços do ruivo.

Borboletas pareciam voar, e seu sangue ardia como brasa. Seu coração batia rápido, acelerando ainda mais a sua respiração e aumentando o calor em seu corpo, que gritava dentro de si para ser libertado e assim explodir.

Abaixou o tronco mais ainda, e o modo que Fred colocou as mexas negras atrás de sua orelha, a fez lembrar das asas de uma borboleta, por tanta delicadeza. Com medo que pudesse quebrá-la com algum toque ou gesto brusco.

Sorriu entre o beijo e deu uma nova investida contra a língua dele e pode perceber que ele também sorria.

_Natalie McBride, o que você esta fazendo?_, Uma voz gritou no fundo de sua mente, como se fosse um berrador de aviso. Mas não deu atenção, apertou ainda mais o garoto e assim desfrutou das sensações que ele lhe despertava. Como se elas houvessem ficado adormecidas por todo esse tempo.

E quando suas mãos trêmulas tocaram a barriga dele por de baixo da camisa, o sentiu estremecer.

Estava preste a começar deslizá-las pelo corpo dele, quando o sinal de entrada as aulas tocou, os despertando.

Naty levantou-se e ficou sentada no colo dele, o olhando atordoada.

Fred colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e sorriu maroto. Os olhos castanhos brilhando.

- Sabe...- apoiando-se nos cotovelos ele voltou a aproximar os rostos, sentindo o aroma doce de canela soltar-se do corpo dela e penetrando em sua pele – Eu ia pedir um simples pedido de desculpas, mas um beijo me pareceu bastante tentador, já que você estava em cima de mim. – Naty corou e virou o rosto de modo que não o fitasse mais. Oh, céus! Acabava de trair o namorado com o irmão da sua melhor amiga. Definitivamente deveria ter ficado na cama aquele dia. Mas quando soube do acidente de Gina e que ela estava na Ala Hospitalar, saiu da cama, se trocou, e foi correndo para onde a ruiva deveria estar, mas quando chegou Madame Ponfrey disse que ela já havia saído e que estava indo em direção ao Salão Principal, e no caminho para o refeitório encontro May, tendo como sempre, uma discussão com Malfoy.

_Esses dois se amam_, ela havia pensado irônica. Sem se importar em dizer com licença, pegou a amiga pelo braço e fingiu que não ouvia as palavras fortes que ela lhe dizia aos berros na orelha.

Tampou o rosto com as mãos e respirou fundo.

- Naty? – Fred a chamou, sentando-se e a abraçando pela cintura. Tinha que ser rápido, provavelmente, aquele corredor ficaria lotado de alunos em pouco tempo, e tinha que sair dali, e limpar toda a bagunça antes que um professor visse.

Crispou os lábios ao ver que o irmão e May haviam deixado ele com todo o pepino, mas pelo menos o beijo que dera em Naty serviu para ser seu premio de consolação.

- Fred...- Naty disse baixinho o olhando com os olhos azuis num tom escuro, como se uma nuvem cinzenta houvesse coberto o brilho das íris claras – NUNCA MAIS TOQUE EM MIM. – ela gritou, levantando-se e indo embora, deixando um certo ruivo para trás atônico e ao mesmo tempo rindo, ao perceber que seu premio tinha acabado de lhe dar um tapa na cara e ir andando em direção pelos corredores bufando.

- Acho que esta na hora de renovar as idéias. – disse a si mesmo, começando a se levantar – As meninas estão começando a ficar um pouco, doidas, com os meus beijos.

E rindo, pegou a varinha, conjurou um feitiço de limpeza no corredor e em si mesmo.

Dando a volta nos calcanhares foi em direção a sua aula da Transfiguração, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. O gosto dela ainda estava impregnado neles, e parecia que não ia sair tão cedo, junto com o perfume doce em suas vestes.

_"Nunca mais toque em mim"_, As palavras dela ecoaram em sua mente o fazendo parar de andar bruscamente e virar a cabeça a tempo de ver Naty virando no corredor, sem antes mandar um grupo de alunos para um lugar pouco agradável.

Seu peito se apertou ao ver que não conseguiria ficar longe dela por muito tempo, aquela menina o enlouquecia. Alem do mais, depois de sua irmã, ela era a única que tinha coragem de dar um Shampo de presente ao Seboso no Natal.

Suspirando começou a andar pelo caminho que ela fizera, teria que se desculpar para ter sua amiga de volta.

- Amiga. – disse triste, abaixando a cabeça e tentando fazer parar de arder seus lábios, junto com os pensamentos que Natalie McBride tinha um namorado. – Nada mais que uma amiga. – suspirando, virou o corredor.

* * *

- Se você é surda eu não sei, mas o sinal já tocou, Virginia. – escutou ele falar numa voz arrastada, entrando na sala e fechando a porta.

Levantou a cabeça de seu caderno preto em seu colo aonde escrevia e fitou o loiro que lhe sorria irônico.

- Sim, eu escutei o sinal, Draco. – era estranho chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, mas estava gostando do clima que se iniciou entre eles. Saindo do parapeito da janela, andou ate a mesa do professor e sentou-se sobre esta, colocando o caderno ao seu lado – E se eu não me engano você também tem aula. – falou sarcástica, correspondendo o sorriso dele, junto com um olhar brincalhão.

Draco deu os ombros e andou até ela sentando-se ao seu lado na mesa e fitando a cascata de mexas ruivas caírem sobre o rosto delicado. Algo estava errado. Não sabia ao certo, mas sentia. Ela não estava bem. Mesmo com o sorriso e o brilho nos olhos, eles não eram os mesmo de sempre.

- Tenho aula de Feitiços, mas não estou a fim de assistir a aula daquela velha. – Gina sorriu fraco. Colocou alguns fios cor de fogo atrás da orelha dela, antes de perguntar - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela suspirou e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, fechando os olhos.

- Sinto como se um trasgo houvesse dançado em cima de mim. – Draco riu.

- Seria realmente interessante ver um trasgo dançar...- revirou os olhos, tentando não respirar muito, para que o perfume dela não chegasse em suas narinas, aguçando-lhe os sentidos – Mas em cima do Potter, claro.

Gina riu e deu-lhe um tapa no ombro.

- Seu bobo. – agora sim ela havia voltado, os olhos castanhos ficaram mais claros e o sorriso voltou a ser contagiante.

_Draco Malfoy saia de perto dessa pobretona agora mesmo!_, Sua cabeça gritava, o avisando que fazer amizade com aquele tipo de pessoa seria uma loucura.

Mas ele estava pouco se lixando.

Ficar perto de Gina era reconfortante. Sem esquecer que era linda.

Cerrou os olhos e a fitou bem. Definitivamente aquela saia negra que ia ate a metade da perna, as longas meias brancas e os sapatos serrados, junto o sobretudo com alguns rasgos, não combinava com ela.

Como Potter pode ser tão cego e não ver o que esta bem embaixo do nariz dele? Perguntou-se revoltado, dando um soco na mesa, fazendo Gina ter um sobressalto ao seu lado.

- MALFOY. – gritou, entre os risos – Quer me matar do coração? – levou a mão ao peito sentindo os batimentos fortes contra sua palma.

- Desculpe. – falou ríspido, passando a mão pelos cabelos platinados e olhando para a porta. Sabia que o Herói do Mundo Mágico era um verdadeiro cego, mas não enxergar a beleza de Gina, era algo alem de cegueira.

_Ele já ta começando apelar para ignorância._, falou consigo mesmo, soltando um resmungo baixo.

Gina riu ao ver as mil caras que o loiro ao seu lado fazia. Foi então que saiu de cima da mesa e ficou entre as pernas dele e com delicadeza tocou-o nos lábios com a pontinha dos dedos.

- Como esta o ferimento? – ele virou a cabeça de modo que seus olhos se encontrassem e uma corrente elétrica circulasse pelo corpo de ambos.

Draco sorriu e beijou levemente os dedos dela, num gesto que a surpreendeu.

- Melhor. – ele achou adorável o rosto dela ir tomando uma tonalidade mais avermelhada à medida que ia se aproximando.

Já havia enlaçado-a pela cintura e a respiração dela se encontrava amena como a sua, e os corpos estavam colocados como se o calor fosse de um único ser.

Gina sorriu, e lhe acariciou o rosto de uma forma meiga.

- Que bom. – falou baixinho. Claro que ela sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. E aquela atração que eles tinham um pelo outro era algo incontrolável, que não conseguiam segurar, pois, cada vez que eles ficavam assim, perto um do outro, aquele sentimento ia se apertando no peito deles numa forma crescente, e Gina sabia que a qualquer minuto aquela atração iria explodir e não seria mais capaz de se controlar. Se não podia ter Harry, por que não um Malfoy? - Então você esta, preparado para uma nova surra? – disse num tom mais alto, tentando descontrair e o olhando numa forma divertida.

Teve que segurar o fôlego, quando o loiro a puxou para mais perto dele com firmeza, e a fez colocar as mãos espalmadas sobre o peito másculo, de modo que pela palma da mão podia sentir os músculos se contorcendo ao toque de seus dedos.

Ele se inclinou em direção ao seu pescoço e murmurou numa voz rouca:

- Estou pronto para enfrentar qualquer coisa agora.

A ruiva sorriu e o abraçou com força, como se naquele momento tudo o que ela necessitava era sentir braços fortes a envolvendo de uma forma como se a protegesse de todo o mal que sentia.

- Sabe, Draco...- ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele e num impulso ficou na pontinha dos pés e lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios frios, que fora o suficiente para fazê-lo estremecer e olhá-la atônico, enquanto ela continuava a sorrir – Obrigada.

Ele piscou algumas vezes ate que ainda meio tonto perguntou:

- Pe...Pelo o que, Virginia?

Ela pegou seu caderno preto em cima da mesa e deu a volta nos calcanhares, sentindo o olhar de Draco sobre suas costas observando cada um de seus movimentos. Andou calmamente ate a janela e agachando-se colocou o caderno dentro da mochila para logo colocá-la nos ombros e assim, finalmente, voltar a encará-lo.

- Por ser meu amigo...- ela ia andando na direção dele, e sorriu vitoriosa quando o viu se ajeitar sobre a mesa e ficar com as costas retas, para logo sorrir da mesma forma para ela – Por de certa forma, xingar o Harry...- ele riu.

- Isso eu faço com o maior prazer, ruiva. – ela fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

- E acima de tudo. – voltou a ficar entre as pernas dele e ergueu a cabeça, fazendo os lábios ficarem próximos. – Obrigada por confiar em mim.

Ele afastou o rosto e franziu o cenho.

- Ei, quem disse que eu confio em...- mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Gina deu um impulso com os pés, colocou uma mão atrás de sua nuca e lhe beijou.

Um choque percorreu seu corpo e sentiu a brisa fria daquele dia entrar pela janela e penetrar em seu corpo, fazendo-o sentir como farpas perfurassem sua pele.

O sabor dela era doce, o aroma de rosas e os cabelos sedosos o enfeitiçavam. E a delicadeza que ela movia as mãos ou sorria fazendo os olhos cor de mel brilharem o hipnotizavam de um jeito como uma garota nunca havia feito antes.

Enlaçou-a pela cintura e a trouxe para mais perto de si, abrindo a boca e permitindo que a língua dela tocasse a sua.

Arrepios serpenteavam seu corpo, e os cabelos de sua nuca, aonde Gina apertava entre os dedos finos e gelados, se arrepiavam.

Gina gemeu baixinho, quando o loiro levou uma das mãos dele ate seu pescoço e a deslizou novamente ate o meio de suas costas, por debaixo do, sobretudo.

Sabia o que estava fazendo era uma loucura. Mas o sentimento de solidão e carência parecia tomá-la nos braços e fazê-la agir como uma donzela indefesa. E odiava isso. Mas Draco parecia ter um poder sobre ela, que Harry não tinha. Ele a olhava de uma forma, não como uma pobretona ou uma coisa nojenta, mas sim como uma garota, e aquilo a fez sentir-se melhor.

Precisava ser beijada, sentir o calor de um homem sobre seu corpo, na tentativa que aquelas caricias a fariam sair do poço negro aonde mergulhara.

Tinha que esquecer Harry.

Suspirou frustrada. Quantas vezes, dissera a si mesma que esqueceria e iria tirar o melhor amigo de seu coração? E nenhumas dessas tentativas deram um resultado positivo. Parecia que cada vez mais que tentava se distanciar de Harry, um imã o trazia para si, fazendo aquela amor, que a possuía como chamas, crescer cada vez mais.

Sentiu Draco a apertar ainda mais entre os braços fortes, e a língua dele brincar com a sua numa forma sensual, selvagem, quase faminta.

Vendo que ele estava mais relaxado, deixou-se sorrir e deslizou sua mão que estava no pescoço dele ate a alça de sua mochila. Quebrou o contato das bocas e o olhou com carinho.  
Draco abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos dela que pareciam brilhar mais que os próprios raios de sol.

Sorriu e acariciou o rosto dela.

- Weasley, você definitivamente não igual às outras garotas. – Gina riu e caminhou ate a porta.

- Eu sei. – encarou a maçaneta e a cobriu com a mão – Deve ser por isso que os garotos não reparam muito em mim. – e antes que o loiro pudesse protestar ela lhe mandou um beijo no ar e saiu da sala, sentindo a boca tremer.

Draco saiu de cima da mesa e andou ate a janela. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar com força pela boca.

Seus lábios ardiam e sua língua parecia que a qualquer minuto iria derreter como mel aquecido. Seu coração batia rápido, e sentia seus cabelos ficarem molhados graças ao seu suor.

Fechou os olhos e relaxou os ombros, encostando-se à batente da janela.

Tudo bem que Hogwarts poderia ter garotas fantásticas, mas alguma coisa naquela ruiva mexia com ele.

_"Deve ser por isso que os garotos não reparam muito em mim"_, As palavras dela ecoaram em sua mente, fazendo-o estranhamente sorrir.

- Isso é que veremos, Virginia. – e voltou a observar a floresta proibida que era pouco iluminada pelo sol, naquela manha quente.

* * *

Parecia que a aula da Historia da Magia daquele dia parecia ter sido programada para matá-lo.

Rony dormia ao seu lado e sorria orelha a orelha mostrado que estava tendo um sonho bom. Mione do seu lado esquerdo, às vezes chegava a piscar os olhos varias vezes para se manter acordada e continuava a escrever o que o professor falava.

E ele apoiava a cabeça nas mãos tentando se concentrar na aula.

Impossível, concluiu quando sua cabeça tombou para frente pela milésima vez, fazendo-o bater a testa fortemente contra a madeira dura da mesa.

- Fico me perguntando no que essa maldita aula vai nos ajudar no futuro? – disse irritado, vendo a amiga sorrir ao seu lado, colocar a pena sobre o pergaminho e estralar os dedos, antes de soltar um logo bocejo.

- Hermione ainda está tentando descobrir. Encontrou um livro a respeito disso?

Mione suspirou e o encarou, com uma careta que o fez ter que segurar o riso.

- Calma, eu ainda estou lendo sobre isso. – riu baixinho. – Eu realmente não sei Harry, acho que essa aula serve para testar nossas resistências. – ele franziu o cenho e encostou as costas na cadeira.

- Como assim? – a amiga voltou a rir e pegando a pena continuou a escrever, enquanto falava:

- Você tem que convir comigo que essa aula, para mim, é melhor de que a de Adivinhação – fez uma careta de nojo – Aquela professora é louca, nem sei como você e o Rony a suportam. O que ela vai prever hoje? Sua morte, e a de Rony; que ele vai ser muito rico e terá muitas mulheres aos seus pés? – ela fitou o namorado e sorriu docemente.  
- Mione, volte para o momento presente, sim.

- Ah, desculpa – colocou uma mexa escura do cabelo atrás da orelha e molhou a pena no tinteiro – Essa aula da tanto sono que talvez os professores queiram saber quanto tempo conseguimos nos mantermos acordados, ou, não perdemos o controle e mandarmos o professor para um lugar aonde o deixaria aterrorizado. – Harry riu, ao entender o que ela queria dizer.

- Então, vamos fazer o seguinte. – ele disse, recolhendo as coisas em cima da mesa e as colocando dentro da mochila – Você fica aqui, anota tudinho o que o professor ta falando, cuida do Rony e eu vou dar uma saidinha. – sorriu travesso – O que acha?

Mione arregalou os olhos e um grito escapou de sua garganta, fazendo alguns alunos reclamarem e o professor Bins olhar para ela numa maneira reprovadora.

- Você vai deixar todo esse inferno para mim? – franziu as sobrancelhas e apontou a pena para ele – Grande amigo você me saiu em Harry Potter.

O moreno beijou-lhe a bochecha e começou a sair de fininho, quando conseguiu chegar na porta sem ninguém o ver, a abriu e antes de fechá-la, murmurou:

- Valeu Mione, te devo essa. – a amiga balançou a cabeça, antes de dar um tapa na cabeça de Rony e o acordar, e assim, voltar a escrever sorrindo como se nada houvesse acontecido.

- Onde esta o Harry? – o namorado perguntou, esfregando os olhos antes de deslizar no banco ate ela e lhe enlaçar a cintura. Mione nada disse, só apontou com os olhos aporta e voltou a escrever, Rony pareceu espantado – Você ta querendo dizer que ele saiu da aula e nos deixou aqui? – ela fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça – E você escrevendo para ele depois copiar? – novamente o gesto – E agora você me acordou para te fazer companhia?  
Mione sorriu ainda mais e o encarou, sentindo um arrepio circular sua espinha quando ele achou uma fresta em sua blusa e entrou por de baixo desta acariciando sua pele, enquanto sorria como não estivesse fazendo nada de errado.

- Isso mesmo, agora iremos compartilhar o mesmo inferno.

Rony passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios enquanto fixava seus olhos na boca da namorada.

- Mione, ainda não estamos na aula de poções. – anunciou, se inclinando para beija-lá.  
Mione afastou a cabeça quando os lábios se tocaram levemente e riu provocante, mas o ruivo não deixou barato e a trouxe ainda mais, para perto de si e a beijou com vontade, antes de deitar no banco com ela por cima de si, para o professor não os ver.

Ela sentiu como se houvesse sido atingida por uma onde violenta, quando seu corpo se chocou contra o do namorado, que a abraçava e movia a língua contra a dela. Sorriu ao ver que como Monitora Chefe deveria se controlar e não fazer nenhuma loucura, mas desde quando ao lado de Rony conseguia manter a sensatez.

A pena escorregou entre seus dedos e caiu no chão para abraçar o ruivo e assim corresponder o beijo, fazendo ambos perderem o fôlego.

- Quem diria que a aluna mais inteligente do colégio poderia se agarrar com o próprio namorado na aula? – Rony falou, depois de um tempo que pararam de se beijar e voltaram a sentar.

A morena pareceu não se atingir com o comentário, e molhando sua outra pena, no tinteiro, respondeu a altura, com um sorriso venenoso:

- Bem, as pessoas muitas vezes podem impressionar. – passou a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo uma cascata cair em frente ao seu rosto – Mas se você preferir, posso me agarrar com outra pessoa nas aulas.

Rony deu-lhe um rápido beijo, antes de murmurar ao pé do ouvido dela e beijar-lhe o pescoço:

- Nem nos seus sonhos mais doidos vou deixar que algum garoto te toque. – se aproximou – Você é minha.

Mione revirou os olhos.

- Que novidade! – disse irônica, rindo e o abraçando, antes de voltar a se deitar por cima dele e voltar a beijá-lo com ardor, esquecendo-se que a aula ainda não havia acabado.

* * *

Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e viu que ainda faltava apenas trinta minutos para bater o sinal e assim teria que ir para a sua aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Sorrindo aliviada pela próxima aula ser uma de suas favoritas, passou por um retrato, que irritantemente a seguiu com o olhar ate virar o corredor.

- Quadros intrometidos. – falou ríspida, começando subir as escadas para o quinto andar.  
Parou bruscamente de subir os degraus, quando um zumbido passou raspando por seu ouvido, a fazendo virar e olhar para trás, mas se deparou com o nada e a escuridão do corredor. Dando os ombros voltou a subir e escutou novamente o zumbido. Jogando a mochila com raiva no chão e colocando a mão nas cinturas, perguntou num tom de voz alto:

- Quem esta ai? – colocou uma mexa ruiva para trás do ombro.

Mas nada aconteceu e só serviu para deixá-la ainda mais irritada.

Gina voltou a pegar sua mochila e estava preste a subir as escadas mesmo que o som voltasse a atormentá-la, não iria parar. Mas não foi o zumbido que a fez ter um sobressalto.  
Ao seu lado uma porta que sempre se manteve trancada, se abriu e dentro desta começou a ecoar uma musica de piano.

Pode observar que a sala, pela pequena fresta, estava escura, mas leves luzes brancas pareciam, piscar entre a escuridão desta.

Não sabia o por que, mas sentiu que seus olhos iam se fechando lentamente e seu corpo pareceu ter vida própria a levando para em direção a porta.

Respirou fundo vendo que sua razão parecia não querer voltar. Seu corpo parecia mole, como se estivesse dopada. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes, ate que os fixou nas luzes que brilhavam e dançavam entre o véu negro.

Quando levou a mão à porta sentiu a madeira fina entrar por entre seus dedos, causando-lhe um arrepio na espinha, fazendo os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

- Mas...- tentou falar, mas se assustou ao ver que sua voz não saia, como se alguma coisa estava a prendendo em sua garganta.

Dando um passo a frente abriu a porta e entrou na sala.

Sua mochila escorregou pelo seu ombro e quando caiu no chão, Gina pareceu não se importar com as coisas que se espalharam ao redor dela. Mas o caderno preto ela segurava de encontro ao peito, com força.

A sala tinha uma enorme janela de vidro e as cortinas vermelhas balançavam junto à brisa quente, mas por entre elas a ruiva percebeu que estava escuro e chovia furiosamente.  
Franziu o cenho e olhou para o relógio; quinze pras dez, deveria estar dia e não noite como a paisagem, alem da janela mostrava.

Olhou para o outro lado e viu uma escrivaninha. Andando com passos pequenos foi ate ela e um grito escapou de sua garganta quando a porta atrás de si se fechou num rompante forte.  
Estralando os dedos, passou a mão pela madeira da mesa e sorriu. Colocou o seu caderno em cima desta e olhou para o outro lado e seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda quando viu a sua frente um piano avermelhado de teclas brancas. As luzes piscavam, envolta do instrumento que parecia tocar sozinho por mágica.

_Toque ele!_, Uma voz ecoou em sua mente. Fechou os olhos escutando a melodia e pelo breu em seus olhos flashes apareceram.

Ela deveria ter apenas seis anos de idade, Molly estava sentada ao seu lado com a mão quente e carinhosa em cima da sua a acompanhando enquanto tocava o piano e riam juntas quando erravam.

A mãe cantava uma musica baixinho e ela tocava, ate que no final as duas cantavam juntas o refrão.

_- Você vai ser uma ótima pianista e cantora minha filha._ – a mãe disse, pegando-a no colo e a levando ate a cozinha para a ajudar a fazer o almoço.

Abriu os olhos marejados com a lembrança tão terna. Há quanto tempo não tocava um piano? Nunca mais chegara a ver um depois de seus oitos anos, quando o que tinha em casa tivera que ser vendido para colocar comida da mesa, pois a necessidade ainda fora maior. Mas como bons Weasley conseguiram passar por aquela barra.  
Olhou para seus dedos finos e os estralou. Não sabia se ainda lembrava como se tocava, mas iria tentar.

Andou ate o piano e ficou fascinada quando as luzes começaram a dançar em volta de si ainda mais com alegria.

O banco do piano se afastou sozinho fazendo ela erguer uma das sobrancelhas. Balançando a cabeça não acreditando no que estava fazendo, sentou no banco que aos poucos foi se aproximando do piano, aonde este ia parando de tocar ate que um fino ruído rangeu e tudo ficou escuro e silencioso. As luzes sumiram e medo apertou-se em seu peito.

Respirando fundo, posicionou os dedos sobre as teclas e voltou a fechar os olhos.

Naquela manha tinha começado uma nova letra de musica, mas não pode terminá-la, pois teve um certo loiro que a interrompeu.

Sorrindo com a lembrança do beijo que dera em Draco, instintivamente seus dedos começaram a tocar o piano, e uma música leve e tranqüila começou a ecoar entre as paredes negras da sala, e o som da chuva aumentou. Aos poucos as luzes que brilhavam como estrelas começaram a voltar a aparecerem e devagar iam dançando em volta dela.

E sem perceber, começou a cantar, vendo a letra de uma musica ir voando em sua mente:

_- Quando a lua tentar me encontrar. Diga a ela que eu me perdi, na neblina que cobre o mar. Mas me deixa te ver partir._ – a sua voz saiu baixinho, como um murmúrio ao vento, uma insegurança tomou conta dela que fez contrair os dedos e parar de tocar, e novamente a escuridão pareceu engolir a sala.

_Cante!_, A voz de sua mãe veio à tona a fazendo abrir os olhos bruscamente.

- Isso ta parecendo coisa de doido. – disse a si mesma, levantando-se e pegando o seu caderno preto que estava em cima da escrivaninha e assim voltar a se sentar em frente ao piano. – Vamos lá Virginia, você não esta enferrujada, só uns treinos e você ira ficar brilhando. – revirou os olhos enquanto abria o caderno na parte da musica e a colocava em cima do piado – Merlin, to falando como se eu fosse um objeto de porcelana velho. – rindo ainda com a própria piada, voltou a colocar os dedos sobre as teclas e com um leve impulso começou a tocar novamente. Sorriu ao ver as luzes voltarem a aparecer e assim começarem a dançar e a circular a sua volta, como se a embalasse. Respirando fundo, começou a tocar novamente, agora com a voz num tom alto – _Quando a lua tentar me encontrar. Diga a ela que eu me perdi, na neblina que cobre o mar. Mas me deixa te ver partir._ – como mágica a imagem de Harry foi se formando pelas luzes a sua frente. Ele sorria e vinha em sua direção lindo como sempre – _Um instante, um olhar. Vi o sol acordar. Por detrás do seu sorriso. Me fazendo lembrar..._ – voltou a cantar, como se a musica fosse para ele que parou em frente ao piano e a ficou observando com uma ternura que a fez perder o fôlego.  
Fechando os olhos, sentindo o calor daquele olhar a aquecer e continuou a tocar.

* * *

O som e a voz doce vinham de algum lugar no final do corredor ao lado.

Com passos rápidos começou a correr em direção à voz que parecia embalar seu coração que batia mais rápido a cada passo que dava, e sua respiração amena às vezes saia forte graças a sua correria.

O corredor parecia não ter fim, e o medo de não chegar a tempo e saber quem era que tocava e cantava parecia arrebatar-se dentro dele.

_- Que eu posso tentar te esquecer Mas você sempre será a onda que me arrasta. Que me leva pro teu mar._ – a voz feiticeira e de alguma forma conhecida voltou a ecoar e misteriosamente um sorriso cortou seus lábios.

Chegou em frente à escada que levava direto para o quinto andar, olhou ao redor, mas não viu nada.

A musica estava mais alta, como se alguém estivesse bem ao seu lado tocando.

A letra da musica e o som romântico batucava em sua mente como um tambor e por alguma razão sentiu como se aquela musica fora feita para ele.

Passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros, fechou os olhos e deixou que seus instintos o levassem ate a doce voz.

Como tivesse vida própria, suas pernas começaram a andar em direção a sua direita e logo sentiu seu corpo se chocar com algo.

Abrindo os olhos bruscamente se deparou com uma porta.

- Mas ela sempre esteve trancada. – com o cenho franzido girou a maçaneta e a imagem que viu o fez perder o fôlego.

Entrou rasteiramente dentro da sala e fechou a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho.  
Gina estava bem ali na sua frente, com os dedos tocando um piano, os olhos fechados e os lábios contorcidos num sorriso doce enquanto se movimentavam e deles uma voz fina, como o canto de uma sereia, saia ecoando pelos arredores.

_- Sinto a calma em volta de mim. O teu vento vem me perturbar. Me envolve me leva daqui. Me afoga de novo no mar._ – ela cantou e o som do piano acompanhava a musica com perfeição.

Sabia que Gina cantava bem graças a um comentário orgulhoso feito por Rony no começo do ano.

_"Um dia a minha irmã vai ser uma estrela!"_, ele havia dito, enquanto dava a volta nos calcanhares e ia atrás de Mione, tentar se desculpar por mais uma discussão.

Lembrava-se vagarosamente de ter pedido para a melhor amiga cantar para ele, só que a ruiva havia se negado bruscamente e o rosto tomando uma tonalidade vermelha.

_"Por favor, Harry. Eu cantar bem? O Rony deveria estar delirando quando disse isso"_.

E agora, ele estava ali, vendo-a cantar e tocar com perfeição, e comprovando que Rony estava certo.

Andou devagar até a amiga, como se uma corrente estivesse o puxando em direção a ela. Parou em frente ao piano com cuidado e tentou segurar o riso ao imaginar a cara dela quando o visse em sua frente, a observando.

A voz dela aumentou graças ao refrão e o som do piano, fez a melodia ainda ser mais  
bela.

_- Me perco nos teus olhos. E mergulho sem pensar._ – ela fez uma pausa e a melodia tornou-se mais lenta – _Se voltarei..._

Sorriu e o orgulho pela ruiva aumentou ainda mais dentro de seu peito.

Sentiu a boca ficar seca quando fixou suas íris verdes na boca dela que se movia com leveza.  
Ela estava tão bela. O rostinho contorcido em uma alegria luminosa. Os cabelos se movimentando junto às mãos dela e os olhos fechados pareciam que eram um convite de surpresa para se aproximar e beijar-lhe a boca cor de carmim.

_- Me envolve e me leva para longe daqui._

Oh sim, ele a envolveria nos braços, a beijaria e sentira o corpo dela sobre o seu. O calor, o gosto e o aroma doce penetrar sobre sua carne.

As mãos dela tocavam as teclas do piano como se fossem plumas, de tanta delicadeza. Parecia que ali, bem a sua frente, não estava a Gina que era sua melhor amiga, mas sim outra pessoa doce, amável, delicada e...feminina. Uma que ate agora nunca vira e que estava começando o anestesiar, tamanha a sensualidade que transbordava dela.

Aproximou-se ainda mais, parecendo que alguma coisa o empurrava, e colocou suas mãos sobre o piano, escutando a voz doce e perfeita penetrar sobre sua pele, e junto com esta vinha o perfume dela, que estava o enlouquecendo.

Sabia que teria que sair dali antes que fizesse uma loucura, mas seu corpo não o obedecia. Continuava parado, a observando de uma forma como fitava as garotas que gostaria de beijar. Mas com Gina ele sabia; nunca seria de uma única noite. Ela era uma garota que qualquer garoto gostaria de ter, para a vida inteira.

Escutou-a cantar novamente:

_- Me perco nos teus olhos._ – sim, ele se perdia – _E mergulho sem pensar._ – mergulharia naquele mar alucinante e excitante que seria tê-la com o corpo nu ao seu, o aquecendo, o amando – _Se voltarei..._- se um dia ela se fosse, ele iria atrás, pois sem ela, não conseguiria viver. E se ele tivesse que partir algum dia, ele voltaria para os braços dela.  
Sentiu a sua respiração perder-se dentro de si, quando Gina abriu os olhos e o fitou com um certo espanto. Cerrou os olhos e percebeu que ela o olhava como se estivesse bêbada, ou anestesiada.

* * *

Ele ainda estava ali. Não brilhando como antes, mas estava. O calor daquele olhar, daquelas íris verdes que tantas vezes desejara se afogar, a aquecia, e um calor eloqüente estava começando a atormentá-la.

Fechou seu caderno e o segurou com força. Arrastou o banco para trás, fazendo um barulho fino e irritante atravessar a sala. Levantou-se e andou ate a miragem de Harry a sua frente.

Ele sorria e as mexas negras caiam em frente ao rosto dele.

_Ele é tão lindo!_, Pensou maravilhada, chegando perto dele e o fitando com carinho.  
Ele não dizia nada, não fazia nada. Só fica ali parado, a observando como se fosse um anjo da guarda.

Mesmo que fosse uma miragem, ela teria que fazer o que há tantos anos vinha ansiando. Senti-lo. Tocá-lo. Beijá-lo.

Suas pernas tremiam e sentia o resto de seu corpo mole. Sua cabeça girava e o mundo parecia não existir mais.

Deixou seu caderno em cima do piano e com a mesma mão a levou atrás da nuca dele, sentindo os fios negros e arrepiados passarem entre seus dedos.

Senti-o tremer quando aproximou os lábios e murmurou:

- Sabe qual é a coisa que mais desejo?

Ele pareceu hesitar um pouco, antes de enlaçá-la pela cintura.

- O que? – escutou-o perguntar com a voz rouca e sensual perto de sua orelha, enquanto a respiração quente tocava na curva de seu pescoço.

- Você. – disse por fim, dando um impulso com os pés e o abraçando com força, desejando que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

Podia sentir a respiração dele pesada em seu pescoço.

Ele acariciava sua cintura com as pontas dos dedos que às vezes subiam por sua espinha, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Eu também. – ele respondeu num fio de voz, como se não pudesse ter mais controle pelo próprio corpo que agia involuntariamente ao desejo que estava o consumindo.

Com delicadeza, a afastou e deu um passo para trás, de modo que pudesse encarar a melhor amiga no fundo dos olhos. Desejando mergulhar naquele mar de águas escuras que brilhavam, somente para ele.

Sorrindo, acariciou o rosto dela, antes de deslizar as costas dos dedos ate o pescoço e assim segura-lá pela nuca. Sentindo os fios cor de fogo passar entre seus dedos.

Por alguma razão, o ar estava tentadoramente perigoso.

Eles estavam sozinhos, no escuro, e Gina, para seus olhos, estava mais bela do que nunca.  
Podia ver o sorriso dela cortando os lábios doces, o aroma de flores percorrendo a atmosfera da sala e os olhos brilhando, como se iluminasse a escuridão. Os cabelos vermelhos caiam sobre o rosto dela como um véu e ia delineando o corpo ate um pouco embaixo do busto farto.

O céu! A queria tanto que às vezes chegava a doer.

_Pelo amor de Deus, Harry, ela é sua melhor amigo!_, Uma voz irritante fez o favor de lhe lembrar, mas fechando os olhos e inclinando a cabeça de modo que fosse beijar a ruiva, fingiu não a escutar.

Pode senti-la estremecer quando os lábios estavam quase se tocando.

E quando ela levou as mãos ao seu peito, de modo que pela palma pudesse escutar seu coração bater, algo estranho aconteceu.

Gina se afastou dele bruscamente o empurrando para trás com força, os olhos esbugalhados como se tivesse acabado de ver o seu pior pesadelo. Os dedos tremiam, a boca abria e fechava varias vezes.

- Gi...- chamou-a com cuidado, dando um passo à frente, com o cenho franzido.  
Mas o que aconteceu?

Estava indo tudo tão bem e ela tinha que o afastar daquela forma. A amiga deu um passo apara trás, recuando, como ele fosse um mostro e a qualquer momento iria comê-la e limpar os dentes com os ossos dela.

Assustou-se quando ela contorceu o braço enfaixado e levou a mão ate o ferimento, algumas gotas de sangue pingavam no chão frio e quando ela retirou a mão de cima da gaze, pode ver que nos dedos dela, havia um pouco de sangue.

- O ferimento abriu. – disse, não se importando se ela o batesse ou voltasse o afastar como fizera. Aproximou-se e segurou o braço machucado com cuidado – Temos que cuidar disso.  
E ela estava novamente perto de si. O calor penetrando sobre sua pele e o aroma chegando em suas narinas.

Ela o olhou com um olhar de medo, e isso o fez tremer.

_Ela esta com medo de mim?_, Pensou, não entendendo a reação dela.

Gina teve que morder o lábio para segurar um grito quando sua mente pareceu voltar ao momento presente, a impedindo de uma loucura.

No momento que sentiu o coração de Harry batendo, percebeu que ele não era uma miragem, mas sim o próprio menino que sobreviveu, que há tanto tempo marcara seu nome em seu coração com ferro em brasa.

Seu braço ardia e pareceu queimar ainda mais quando a mão quente do amigo o tocou.  
Tomando coragem, levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

Os olhos verdes estavam opacos, mostrando uma magoa que ela todo dia mergulhava, ao saber que nunca o teria.

Harry já havia pegado o seu braço e o colocado sobre o próprio corpo, como se o estivesse cobrindo para que nada o atingisse e assim a fizesse sentir aquela dor formigante crescer. O calor do corpo dele percorria seu corpo, e estavam ainda mais próximos, se fitando como se nada ao redor existisse. Ele sorria meigamente, enquanto ela continuava com a mesma fisionomia magoada.

Respirando fundo, levou a sua mão ao rosto dele, acariciando-o com carinho.  
Quando o viu fechar os olhos, para gravar o seu toque, sentiu que seu coração iria explodir tamanha a força que batia. Deu um passo para trás, sentindo suas costas tocarem a parede, e ele veio até si, a pressionando contra esta.

- O que está acontecendo entre nós Harry? – perguntou num sussurro, vendo-o abrir os olhos e a fitar.

Ele deu os ombros e se afastou.

Gina pode sentir que o calor que emanava dele ia sumindo aos poucos de sua pele graça a distancia que ele deu entre seus corpos, parecendo temer fazer algo que mais tarde não somente ele, mas principalmente ela, iriam se arrepender.

O vento da manha entrou na sala e circulou pela atmosfera tensa, até atingir o corpo da ruiva que estremeceu, ao sentir como se mil facas perfurassem sua carne e as feridas em sua alma se abrissem e começassem a sangrar ainda mais. Feridas de dor, de magoa, feitas por ele. Ela não o ocupava de fazê-la sentir-se tão pequena, de não corresponder o seu amor. Mas vê-lo com outra garota doía de mais. Uma dor inexplicável que dominava seu corpo como se cobras circulassem entre suas veias.

- Eu não sei...- Harry falou de repente, parecendo dizer aquelas palavras mais para si mesmo do que para ela. Ele se aproximou e com a outra mão a colocou sobre a parede no lado da cabeça da melhor amiga, enquanto colava a sua testa com a dela – Não sei!  
Ela sorriu carinhosa e deslizou seus dedos ate o pescoço dele.

- Muitas coisas não podem ser explicadas. – retirou seu braço do corpo dele e o trouxe para o seu, sentindo o sangue se espalhar ainda mais sobre a gaze – Mas sim sentidas. – disse por fim, antes de dar um beijo na bochecha do moreno. Dando uma ultima olhada nas íris esverdeadas, deu a volta nos calcanhares, pegou sua mochila e foi embora a tempo de impedir que Harry visse as lágrimas escorrerem, por seu rosto penetrando em seus lábios, a sufocando.

- E o que sinto por você é amor. – disse baixinho, tampando a boca para abafar os soluços – E o que você sente por mim é carinho. – dizendo isso se encaminhou ate o Salão Comunal da Grifinória o mais rápido possível, antes que o sinal tocasse e os corredores ficassem cheios de alunos que pudessem ver a magoa em seus olhos.

_

* * *

_

_Muitas coisas não podem ser explicadas. Mas sim sentidas._ As palavras de Gina voltaram ecoar em sua mente.

Cerrou os punhos com força, e não se importou com a dor que sentia em sua palma, no momento que suas unhas começaram a perfurar sua carne. Uma raiva o atingiu como um furacão violento e num impulso deu um soco na parede.

A dor do impacto entrou entre seus dedos e pareceu ir em direção ao seu coração o apertando como se estivesse sendo enlaçado a ferro.

- O que eu sinto? – perguntou a si mesmo. Sentiu-se ainda mais idiota ao ver que não conseguia achar uma resposta, e talvez, nunca a achasse.

Passando a mão machucada pelos cabelos revoltos, num gesto que mostrava seu nervosismo, virou-se em direção ao piano.

Franziu o cenho ao ver que o caderno preto de Gina estava sobre o instrumento.  
Andou até este e passou de leve os dedos sobre a madeira, até tocar, hesitando, sobre a capa dura do caderno. O pegou e levou-o ate os lábios de modo que o aroma doce da dona penetrasse sobre sua boca, fazendo sua língua começar a pedir alguma coisa que matasse a sede arrebatadora que começava a possuí-la.

Chacoalhando a cabeça, para afastar as imagens que começavam a fluir nela, abriu o caderno e pode ler na primeira folha, em letras caprichosas: _Virginia Weasley_. Virou-a e pode ver que letras viajavam pela segunda pagina, como se uma brisa as balançasse como folhas do outono. As palavras faziam formas enquanto flutuavam pela página amarela gastada, até que assim, uma nítida poesia pode ser lida:

_O sol se encobre por névoas do meu pensamento  
Largado por onde não sei para onde caminho  
Deixo marcas pela a minha trilha  
De esquinas de inesperados olhares  
Me tentando guiar sem ostentar certezas  
De um futuro para sempre incerto  
Continuarei a cada passo, com coragem  
Seguir sem temer o inesperado  
Sempre para um futuro  
Negando possível recuo  
Para um passado já fechado em memórias  
Quando um futuro me chega  
Como um sinal para um destino  
Neste árduo caminho  
De não saber o amanhã  
Quando já vivo o presente  
Que encoberto pelo o ontem  
Se tornou um passo para além  
De certo possível destino_

Logo, uma imagem começou a se formar. As palavras pareciam ir se desenrolando fazendo linhas negras que começavam a se mover ate que o rosto de uma pessoa começou a ser desenhado; lábios firmes foram os primeiros, antes de cabelos negros rebeldes. Harry gelou e segurou o caderno com mais força quando os olhos foram feitos e um aro redondo em volta deles, fazendo o óculos. Mas logo, o corpo começou a ser feito, e ao longo que ia sendo desenhado, uma cabeleira longa também ia sendo feita com traços, agora, mais suaves; os lábios delicados, nariz pequeno e fininho, olhos pequenos e levemente puxados como uma felina, dando um ar mistérios a jovem que ia se formando na folha da pagina.

Arregalou os olhos, quando o desenho acabou de ser feito, e a imagem perfeita dele, sorrindo encantadoramente, abraçando uma jovem por trás pela cintura movia-se com leveza. Gina havia coberto os braços dele com os dela, sendo que uma das mãos que se tocavam os dedos entrelaçados. Os olhos pareciam brilhar, mesmo que ali não tivessem cor. Os cabelos ruivos balançavam e caiam em frente ao rosto delicado.

Harry sentiu a boca seca, quando ela se virou, segurou-lhe o rosto e o beijou docemente.  
E quando viu os lábios dela tocarem os seus, no desenho, o caderno escorregou entre seus dedos, fazendo um barulho agudo quando se chocou com o chão.

Sentiu seu corpo tremer como se fosse uma folha jogada ao vento. Seus olhos estavam ainda fixo na capa negra do caderno que se fechara, tamanho o impacto.

Seu coração batia descompassado que às vezes chegava a doer e seus lábios tremiam. O desenho apareceu em sua mente, a cores, e com uma leve continuação feita por sua imaginação, o atormentando ainda mais.

Respirando fundo, pode escutar o sinal tocar e assim, pegou o caderno no chão – sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que devolvê-lo para a melhor amiga – e o colocou dentro de sua mochila, antes de sair daquela sala, com o pensamento de que nunca mais entraria nela.

**Continua...**


	5. Capitulo 5:Cada ação tem sua Conseqüênca

**Capitulo 5: Cada ação tem sua Conseqüência**

_Quando ele passa sinto algo em meu coração._

_Quando ele me toca, sinto fogo em minhas veias._

_Quando ele me beija, sinto o meu mundo girar._

_Mas quando abro os olhos vejo que foi tudo ilusão._

_E o meu mundo solitário... Sem ele... _

_Volta a existir. _

Corria de cabeça baixa, sentindo os fios ruivos de seu cabelo grudar em seu rosto, contorcido de dor.

Seus olhos ardiam e a mágoa estampada neles era tão grande que qualquer um poderia pensar que aquilo era base do sofrimento da perda de algum ente querido. Mas de certa forma era uma perda. Uma perda que seu coração não aceitava, que sua mente lhe mostrava e que seu corpo chamava. Ela o via como um garoto normal, alguém com quem gostaria de estar abraçada e passar o resto de sua vida. Enquanto ele a via como uma criança, a irmã mais nova do melhor amigo... Uma amiga. Uma simples garotas, que era excluída pelas outras, por ser feia.

A brisa tocava em sua pele a fazendo ficar ainda mais gelada e os raios de sol não conseguiam a aquecer. A magoa era grande de mais. As lagrimas escorriam por sua face avermelhada e os lábios tremiam em sôfrego.

Virou o corredor e continuou com a cabeça baixa. O peso de sua mochila em suas costas, estranhamente aumentou e seu peito parecia ter se fechado não aceitando mais o oxigênio que tentava respirar.

Não conseguiu segurar um soluço. Levou a mão tremula ao peito, sentindo uma falta de ar, horrível. Tudo ao seu redor pareceu girar rápido de mais, o frio que sentia antes, se arrebatou a um calor insuportável e sentiu que a resistência de seu corpo ia diminuindo. Suas pernas tremeram e gemeu quando trombou com força em alguém no corredor e assim caiu no chão, sentindo a força do impacto contra seu corpo.

- Gina? – escutou alguém chamá-la. Seu estomago estava embrulhado como se a qualquer minuto pudesse vomitar. Tinha os cabelos em frente ao rosto, impedindo-a de ver quem estava a sua frente e caída no chão embaixo de si.

- Olha Gi, eu sei que sou linda mais não precisa chega a ponto de ter que me agarrar. – outra voz, num tom irônico, chegou em seus ouvidos.

Tirando a cascata de fogo da frente de seu rosto, os atacando para trás num gesto de cabeça, pode ver que May estava em baixo de si a olhando como se fosse uma louca e Naty bem ao lado com o cenho franzido.

Levantou-se e desamassou suas roupas, antes de esticar a mão para ajudar a amiga a se levantar.

- Desculpe, May. – pediu baixinho, pegando suas coisas no chão, tentando impedir que elas vissem seus olhos vermelhos.

A índia riu e colocou uma mexa dos cabelos castanhos atrás da orelha.

- Tudo bem, já estou acostumada com esse agarra-agarra. – Naty deu uma cotovelada nas costelas da morena que a fuzilou com o olhar, quanto tentava segurar o gemido de dor na garganta.

Naty pode ver que a índia falou um xingamento baixinho, mas a olhando com desdém, foi ate a ruiva que se levantava do chão e colocava a mochila nas costas.

- Gi, você esta bem? – perguntou doce. Gina abaixou ainda mais a cabeça antes de se virar pra elas e responder com um gesto de cabeça.

May parou de massagear as costelas e andou ate as amigas.

- O que foi? – perguntou, vendo que Gina recuava, como se temesse que elas se aproximassem e a pudessem machucar. – Por Merlin, o que esta havendo? – voltou a perguntar, agora pegando a ruiva pelos ombros e a obrigando levantar o rosto para fitá-las.

Naty permitiu que os livros que segurava caíssem no chão, fazendo um barulho rouco, enquanto a índia sem pensar duas vezes, jogou a própria mochila no chão e abraçou a ruiva que se permitiu chorar em seu ombro.

- Sabe quando as coisas mais importantes da sua vida começam a fugir entre seus dedos e você as vê se distanciando...- soluçou – indo embora levando junto um pedaço de seu coração, ate que não reste mais nada e...- outro soluço – você fique completamente oca por dentro?

May abraçava cada vez mais com força a amiga nos braços, enquanto Naty acariciava os cabelos vermelhos de Gina.

As duas se entreolharam e pela primeira vez não sabiam o que fazer.

May pode escutar as portas das salas de aula irem se abrindo e os passos e vozes dos alunos indo em direção ao corredor onde estavam.

- Vamos. – Naty avisou, pegando suas coisas no chão e a mochila da índia. – Não podemos ficar aqui.

Andaram com cuidado ate a primeira sala vazia e quando entraram, May fez questão de fazer um feitiço para que ela não pudesse ser aberta.

Levou Gina, que ainda chorava, ate uma carteira e sentou-se logo a sua frente, enquanto Naty ficava encostada na porta com os braços cruzados as observando.

- O que, _exatamente_, aconteceu Gi? – Natalie perguntou fazendo que as duas amigas sentissem um arrepio na espinha.

Não era normal e nem feito de Naty perguntar daquela maneira tão seria e fria.

May virou-se para a amiga na porta a tempo de vê-la cerrar os olhos e fazer que os olhos azuis brilhassem ainda mais entre a escuridão.

A voz saiu gélida, mas mesmo assim o tom de preocupação estava nítido.

O que sabia sobre a vida de Naty?, A índia perguntou-se.

Enquanto elas sabiam tudo de sua vida, ate mesmo de Gina que era um verdadeiro livro aberto, Naty fazia questão de se manter fechada, sempre alegando que elas não estavam prontas para saber sobre sua vida e muito menos seu passado.

Lógico que ela e Gi já haviam percebido as cicatrizes que Naty continha no pulso e nas costas, e aquilo a intrigava cada vez mais.

E a mudança de personalidade dela quando tocavam na palavra "pais" era radical. Já que sempre fora uma garota alegre, atrapalhada e engraçada. E quando essa palavra vinha átona nas conversas ela ficava fria, distante e uma magoa enorme afogava as íris azuis.

_Grifinórios. Quem os entende?, _Pensou consigo mesma, dando os ombros e voltando-se para a ruiva que havia se sentado melhor sobre a cadeira e as lagrimas não rolavam mais pelo rosto dela.

- Pode falar. Vai desembucha. – falou alegre, tentando descontrair um pouco o clima tenso. Desejou que Naty houvesse feito isso, já que ela sempre fora boa para fazer as pessoas rirem, mas por que não tentar? – O que aconteceu? Foi o Kevin? – a ruiva negou com um gesto de cabeça com os olhos perdidos em algum ponto do chão – Jack? David? Mark? Thomas? John? Pedro? Simas? – outro gesto de cabeça – Então quem foi o filho duma p.

- MAY! – Naty falou num tom alto o suficiente para abafar o palavrão.

Ah sim, ela havia voltado.

May sorriu para a morena que andava na direção delas e sentava-se na cadeira à frente de Gina.

- Deixa que as piadas fiquem comigo, okay? – a índia revirou os olhos, e assoprou uma mexa castanha de seu cabelo que lhe caia em frente ao rosto.

- Como desejar. – falou irônica.

Naty sorriu e colocou uma mão no ombro de Gina, que graças ao toque chacoalhou a cabeça e a fitou, como se tivesse acabado de sair de um pesadelo tamanho eram os olhos esbugalhados.

- Tudo bem. – Gina disse, suspirando e passando a mãos pelos cabelos – Pra começar, eu beijei...- mordeu o lábio inferior.

- VOCÊ O QUE? – as duas amigas perguntaram em uníssono, agora ajoelhadas a sua frente.

Balançando a cabeça num gesto afirmativo, continuou:

- Beijei... – apertou uma mão na outra - Draco Malfoy. – e antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Naty fez questão de desmaiar enquanto May pulava em cima de si como se fosse matá-la.

* * *

Estralou os dedos das mãos que estavam dentro do bolso do, sobretudo.

O corredor estava cheio de alunos e por onde passava podia sentir o olhar das garotas sobre suas costas. Sorria quando uma ou outra suspirava.

- Saiam da minha frente. – falou ríspido, fazendo que o bolinho de alunos sobre o quadro de avisos lhe abrissem caminho.

Os alunos obedeceram à ordem e o fitaram.

- Sumam daqui. – voltou a falar, tirando a mão dos bolsos e passando sobre os cabelos platinados. – Vamos ver a lista de hoje. – sorriu e levou seus olhos para o pequeno jornal preso sobre o quadro.

_J__ORNAL DE HOGWARTS – Ultimas noticias_

_Como todas as semanas, o Jornal – No Mundo de Hogwarts – não poderia deixar de faltar a tão esperada lista; onde falamos sobre as pessoas mais belas do colégio, e também entre elas, as mais feias. _

_Pelo incidente na ultima edição do jornal – a garota votada em 1° lugar como a mais feia, tentou queimar o estúdio – a nossa equipe resolveu colocar ao lado do quadro de avisos uma caixa, onde criticas poderão ser colocadas e assim no final te toda a semana ela será – depois de lida por nossa equipe – discutida, e as respostas virão por aqui mesmo nas ultimas paginas._

_Agora, o Jornal de Hogwarts deseja a você uma boa leitura. _

_**Lista das garotas mais LINDAS:**_

_1°- May Su – Sonserina – 6° ano _

Draco arregalou os olhos ao ver que como na edição anterior, a índia conseguira o primeiro lugar entre as alunas mais bonitas do colégio.

Fez uma careta não acreditando no que os próprios olhos lhe mostravam.

- Deve ter algum erro nisso aqui. – falou, pegando um exemplar em cima da pequena cesta enquanto ia direção à sala onde haveria sua próxima aula; DCADT.

Lógico que ele não era cego ao ver como May era bonita; os cabelos lisos e castanhos com mexas claras faziam o rosto bronzeado de sol ficar ainda mais sensual. Os lábios sempre cortados ora num sorriso doce ou gélido fazia qualquer garoto enlouquecer e os olhos negros sempre tão penetrantes. Tinha que concordar, que quando ela o fitava com ódio ou certa provocação, o fazia estremecer.

- E por Deus, ninguém sabe que o verdadeiro nome dela não é esse? – perguntou-se, entrando na sala e sentando-se numa das ultimas cadeiras. Colocou os livros sobre a mesa e se sentou, colocando o jornal sobre seu colo.

Não era qualquer um que sabia que, May era apelido de Talamay, graças a origem índia puxada do pai que era um dos braços direito do Lord das Trevas.

Ele seria um dos primeiros a comprar ingresso para ver a cara dos alunos quando descobrissem o sobrenome dela. Um sobrenome ate mais temido que pelo próprio "Malfoy".

Revirou os olhos, enjoado, ao se lembrar que suas famílias eram tão amigas.

"_Ai Draco, você ia fazer um casal perfeita com a May, ela é linda"_, Sua mãe sempre fazia questão de lembrá-lo.

Ele não era cego o suficiente para ver que May era realmente bonita, mas por outro lado, extremamente irritante.

Deu um soco na mesa, sentindo seus ossos se contorcerem em raiva.

Odiava aquela garota que fazia questão de sempre o atormentar com suas provocações e a língua sempre tão afiada.

- Mas ela vai ver. – disse a si mesmo, estralando novamente os dedos tensos.

Os alunos começaram a entrar na sala e algumas garotas da Grifinória fizeram questão de sentar perto de si, na outra fileira.

Não se importando com os olhares delas sobre si, voltou a atenção para o jornal.

_2°- Natalie McBride – Grifinória – 5° ano. _

_3°- Katherine Malfoy – Sonserina – 4° ano._

_4°- Sayuri Matonobi – Grifinória – 5° ano. _

_5°- Catherine Huston – Corvinal – 7° ano. _

_6°- Cho Chang – Corvinal – 7° ano._

Ficou impressionado e ao mesmo tempo orgulhoso ao ver que a própria prima conseguira o terceiro lugar como uma das mais lindas.

- Tinha que ser uma Malfoy. – riu satisfeito. Virou a pagina e começou a ver a segunda lista.

_**Lista das garotas mais FEIAS:**_

_1°- Hermione Granger – Grifinória – 6° ano._

Gargalhou para valer ao ver que a Sangue-Ruim, fora realmente classificada como uma das mais feias.

Bem, o jornal não estava tão errado assim com suas pesquisas.

Com aqueles olhos castanhos, rosto gorducho, cabelos crespos e volumosos e os dentes grandes, como é que alguém poderia gostar daquilo?

- Tinha que ser um pobre mesmo, para namorar, _aquilo_. – ainda rindo, continuou vendo a lista.

_2°- Pansy Parkinson – Sonserina – 6° ano._

Arregalou os olhos.

Oh Sim, Pansy iria ficar uma fera.

_3°- Virginia Weasley – Grifinória – 5° ano. _

Engasgou com a própria saliva e se ajeitou melhor sobre a cadeira.

Como assim Gina era a terceira garota mais feia do colégio? Será que como o Garoto da Cicatriz, os repórteres eram tão cegos a ponto de não verem a beleza tão magnífica daquela ruiva?

Certo; cabelos mal penteados, roupas sujas e rasgadas não era algo que ajudava a ver a beleza daquela garota, mas qualquer bom observador viria que ela estava ali.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos platinados e deu um soco na mesa, revoltado.

Ah sim, aqueles desgraçados que fazem a pesquisa do jornal iriam ver uma coisa. Iria obrigá-los a abrir os olhos e verem que, Gina Weasley, era capaz de parar quarteirões, e a ajudaria a mudar. Mesmo que fosse a força.

"_Deve ser por isso que os garotos não reparam muito em mim" _As palavras dela ecoaram em sua mente, trazendo junto à lembrança do sabor tão doce dos lábios vermelhos, fazendo sua boca ficar seca. Sorriu pelo canto dos lábios ao saber que alem de bela, aquela ruiva sabia beijar bem e acima de tudo, sabia ser sensual e fazer um homem cair a seus pés. Ela precisava somente de um empurrãozinho.

Abaixou a cabeça para continuar a ver a lista, mas algum tumulto vindo do corredor, no lado de fora, chamou sua atenção.

Levantou-se num pulo quando a voz estridente de uma garota ecoou. Pior. Grito de uma voz conhecida, e logo em seguida risadas masculinas.

Fechou o jornal e o dobrou, para logo guardá-lo na mochila e se encaminhar para o corredor empunhando a varinha dentro do bolso da calça.

Quando passou pela porta e viu o que estava acontecendo, seu sangue gelou, e uma raiva o invadiu.

Cinco garotos do quinto ano faziam uma roda envolta de uma primeiranista.

E ao identificar quem era a menina, um ódio arrebatou-se em seu peito.

Apertou com mais força a varinha na mão e andou com passos firmes ate o grupo.

- Ei, bando de urubus. – falou com a voz fria, fazendo os garotos erguerem a cabeça e o olharem com espanto. – O que bando de inúteis como vocês, que mancham o nome da Sonserina, estão fazendo com ela? – e apontou para a menina que tinha o joelho ralado e um leve corte nos lábios.

- Ora Malfoy, não me diga que esta dando um de Herói. – um dos sonserinos falou, segurando a menina pelos cabelos, que já tinha lagrimas banhando o semblante corado – O que uma menina tão inofensiva como ela pode fazer contra a gente?

Draco cerrou os olhos, fazendo que suas íris acinzentadas ficassem ainda mais frias, e as mexas platinadas que o cobriam faziam com que seu rosto ficassem ainda mais perigoso.

Aproximou-se do grupo e olhou para a garota. Ela era realmente muito parecida com a irmã, comentou, observando os cabelos negros ate os ombros, os olhos levemente rasgados cor de mel e a pele morena.

- Draco. – pode vê-la mover os lábios, chamando-o como se estivesse pedindo socorro.

O coração do loiro se apertou e o ódio aumentou. Ah sim. Estava na hora de fazer aquelas cobras voltarem para seu buraco.

- Largue, ela. – falou num tom baixo, fazendo as palavras saírem como farpas venenosas.

O garoto sorriu mais ainda, enquanto os outros recuavam para trás, quando o loiro se aproximou e entrou no circulo.

- Me diga Malfoy, por que tanta preocupação com essa garota? – puxou com mais força os cabelos dela que gemeu – Por acaso é mais uma na sua lista?

Draco revirou os olhos e sorriu pelo canto dos lábios frios.

- Não, ela não é mais uma na minha lista. – começou devagar, enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais – E de certa forma, Gardellin, eu estou sim preocupado com ela – sorriu mais ainda – e com pena de vocês.

O moreno franziu o cenho, e Draco deu os ombros, explicando com um tom de voz despreocupado:

- Se vocês não sabem essa menina ai que você esta, maltratando – riu com gosto – É a irmã menor da May Su.

Draco teve que aperta com mais força a varinha na tentativa de se manter em pé quando um ataque de risos ameaçou explodir.

Os garotos da Sonserina arregalaram os olhos e tremeram.

A garota conseguiu se desvencilhar dos braços fortes da cobra que a segurava e correr para o loiro que se ajoelhou e abriu os braços para recebê-la neles, num gesto de proteção.

- Draco. – Mia disse com a voz abafada, afundando a cabeça no ombro do loiro e soluçando – Eles...eles...

- Shhh! – a interrompeu, passando a mão sobre os cabelos dela. A segurou com mais força e se levantou, olhando para cada um dos Sonserinos que ainda estavam num certo transe, parecendo que estavam pensando num plano para escapar da vingança da índia mais velha, quando descobrisse que machucaram a irmã. Ergueu a varinha e disse por fim. – Isso não chegara aos pés ao que ela ira fazer com vocês, mais irei facilitar as coisas para a Su os acharem – e antes que os garotos pudessem fazer alguma coisa, o loiro proferiu – _Estupore Sonserin_. – uma luz verde em forma de aspirais se expandiu da ponta da varinha dele, chicoteando os quintanistas em cheio. Eles arregalaram os olhos e soltaram gritos e uivos de dor, quando o feitiço os atingiu jogando-os com força contra a parede, para logo caírem desacordados no chão.

- Vamos sair daqui. – Draco falou, beijando levemente a testa da menina e se encaminhando para a Ala Hospitalar.

* * *

Sentiu os músculos de suas costas se retraírem quando se chocou contra o chão frio da sala, fazendo um grito agudo escapar de sua garganta.

- Naty rápido! – May falou num to firme, virando o rosto e vendo a morena caída no chão, ainda atônica – Precisamos de cândida, álcool, desinfetante... Qualquer produto de limpeza.

Natalie demorou algum tempo antes de chacoalhar a cabeça e voltar ao tempo presente. Os olhos azuis estavam brilhando, fazendo a fisionomia dela parecer ainda mais abobalhada.

- Gi, você disse que beijou o Malfoy? – perguntou, como se não houvesse ouvido o pedido feito pela índia que a fuzilou com as íris negras.

- Pois é né. – Gina falou sem graça, dando um sorriso fraco – POR MERLIN, MAY, DA PRA VOCÊ ME LARGAR? – gritou, sentindo a amiga começar a lhe abrir a boca e a examinar.

- Ah, mas nem. Tenho que ver se o veneno ainda esta aqui ou se você já o engoliu. – sentou-se e cruzou os braços – VIGINIA WEASLEY, O QUE VOCÊ TINHA NA CABEÇA QUANDO BEIJOU AQUELE, AQUELE...SER?

Gina riu e segurou a amiga pelos ombros, antes de empurrá-la para o lado, a fazendo sair de cima de si. Sentou-se e jogou uma mexa ruiva para trás do ombro.

- May, quem não te conhece, ouvindo você falar assim – piscou para Naty – vai pensar que você gosta do Draco.

A índia bufou e se levantou do chão, indo até a janela. Balançou a mão numa forma de desdém e a olhou com um sorriso irônico.

- Gininha, minha linda. – começou – Draco e eu poderíamos ter sido criados juntos desde pequenos. Passamos os verões inteiros juntos; discutindo, eu o empurrando do cavalo, colocando uma cobra dentro da cama dele. – seus olhos se perderam em algum ponto da sala, como se estivesse lembrando da própria infância, mas fez uma careta de nojo quando continuou: – E ele se vingar; jogando musgo no meu cabelo, colocando laxante na minha bebida ou quando eu abria alguma porta um belo – ironizou – balde de esgoto caíssem em cima de mim. – encarou a ruiva nos olhos e sua irritação aumentou quando a viu as gargalhadas, apoiada em Naty que também ria histericamente – Se você acha que eu o amo, esta completamente enganada. EU O ODEIO. – gritou a ultima frase, olhando com força para a janela, fazendo o vidro desta explodir e os cacos caírem sobre o chão, fazendo um ruído fino ecoar.

Naty ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e os olhos tomaram uma tonalidade mais clara, e o sorriso perigo nos lábios fez Gina perceber que algo, ela iria aprontar.

- Muitas vezes o ódio serve para esconder o amor, Mayzinha. – ela falou vitoriosa, vendo a índia ir, em sua direção como uma cobra.

Estava pronta para retrucar a provocação, quando parou bruscamente de andar. Seus olhos voltaram a se perder em algum ponto da sala e sua boca abriu de uma forma como se ela houvesse acabado de ver algo terrível.

As pernas da índia bambearam e ela foi obrigada a se apoiar numa das cadeiras para não cair no chão e se cortar sobre os cacos de vidros espalhados ao seu redor.

Levou a mão ao peito, sentindo as batidas fortes do próprio coração contra a palma.

- May! – Gina gritou, indo ate a amiga e a segurando pelos ombros, enquanto Naty erguia a cabeça dela de modo que seus olhos se encontrassem.

- O que houve? – a morena perguntou, vendo os olhos da amiga se encherem de lagrimas.

- Alguma coisa...- May murmurou, se apoiando melhor e erguendo-se – Meninas vejo vocês mais tardes, alguma coisa aconteceu com a Mia. – e sem dizer mais nada correu em direção a porta e saiu da sala, deixando uma certa ruiva e uma morena, atônicas para trás.

- Você entendeu alguma coisa? – Gina perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

Naty deu o ombro e pegou a mochila, antes de abrir a porta e responder:

- E desde quando se entende um Sutramy. – sorriu – To com fome, que tal passarmos na cozinha e comermos alguma coisa?

Gina pegou seus livros também e saiu da sala, vendo a amiga fechar a porta e assim começarem a andar pelo corredor vazio.

- Mas temos aula agora. – avisou, vendo Naty virar os olhos e fazer uma careta.

- Quero mais que aquela aula de Adivinhação se dane. Nesse lado tenho que concordar com a Granger, aquela aula é inútil. – e sem dizer mais nada, foram ate a cozinha.

* * *

"_Tudo bem, respira, respira"_ Falou consigo mesma enquanto corria pelos corredores, esbarrando em alguns alunos que deveriam estar na sala de aula, onde gelaram e suspiraram quando ela passou por eles como um tornado sem ao menos notá-los ou repreendê-los.

Virou o corredor e voltou a correr. A brisa do dia estava morna e batia sobre seu rosto, fazendo que o suor transpirar em sua testa e escorrer pela sua pele.

- Ei vocês! – gritou, indo ate um grupo de alunos que a olharam atônicos e encostaram-se à parede em fila como soldados – Vocês viram a minha irmã?

Os alunos arregalaram ainda mais os olhos e se entreolharam.

May passou a mão pelos cabelos tirando o suor. As bochechas estavam rosadas e os olhos tinham um brilho que a deixavam ainda mais bela. Levou a mão ao peito e respirou fundo, a falta de ar estava começando a afeta-lá.

- Vimos mais cedo uns alunos do quinto ano jogados no corredor, inconscientes. – um garoto disse olhando para os lados e apertando as mãos.

- E pelos boatos, eles deveriam estar "brincando" com ela. – agora era uma garota, onde agarrou o braço do rapaz e se encolheu pelo olhar de fúria da índia.

- Obrigada. – falou ríspida, dando a volta nos calcanhares e voltar a acorrer.

O ódio apossou de seu peito e os batimentos de seu coração aceleraram fazendo como se uma chama negra começasse a percorrer entre suas veias.

Os olhos cerrados faziam que uma linha escura a deixasse com uma fisionomia quase demoníaca, avisando que; quem se aproximasse, morria.

Num gesto rápido, prendeu os cabelos num baixo rabo de cavalo e virou o corredor se deparando com cinco garotos caídos no chão.

- Se eles ousaram tocar um dedo na minha irmã...- falou baixinho, ameaçadoramente. Assoprou uma mexa de seu cabelo que lhe caiam em frente ao rosto e andou em direção aos quintanistas, que quando a olharam tremeram.

"_Eles tocaram nela"_ Concluiu e a raiva cresceu ainda mais. Cerrou os punhos, não se importando com a dor de sua unha cravando em sua carne.

Parou em frente a um dos Sonserinos e passou uma de sua perna por cima dele e se agachou. Aproximou o rosto, e o olhar de medo que ele lhe lançou a fez sorrir fria pelo canto dos lábios.

Segurou com força a gola do casaco dele e o trouxe para perto de si, fazendo um gemido rouco escapar graças ao puxão brusco.

- Eu vou perguntar uma única vez. – falou pontualmente, fazendo as palavras saírem ainda mais venenosas. – Onde esta minha irmã, Gardellin?

- Eu... eu... eu...- gaguejou, sentindo as unhas dela começassem a apertar seu pescoço o sufocando. Onde fora se meter...

Depois do dia que ela entrara no meio do jantar no Salão Principal, segurando um vulto negro nos braços e o atacando enfrente a mesa dos professores, e olhando diretamente para Dumbledore que simplesmente a olhava com um brilho estranho nos olhos e um sorriso escondido pelas barbas brancas, ficou bem claro que era melhor não se meter com ela.

May Su; poderia ter um rosto lindo e um corpo perfeito, mas aquela beleza poderia ser muito bem usada como uma arma de guerra, e ela havia provado isso no ano passado.

- Ousem tocar em alguém de minha família novamente e eu não terei tanta piedade como tive com esse ai. – ela falou retirando a capa negra e revelando um Auror sem língua e cego estirado no chão, tremendo.

Todos os alunos viram a cena, horrorizados. Algumas meninas saíram do salão, com lagrimas nos olhos e outras desmaiaram, enquanto os meninos tampavam a boca tentando segurar o enjôo, tamanho era o choque.

O único que parecia estar se divertindo era Malfoy, que fez o favor de rir com entusiasmo.

A índia voltou a encarar o diretor do colégio, sem antes dar um sorriso para o professor de poções que simplesmente balançou a cabeça e voltou a comer.

- Sei perfeitamente o que o Senhor é, como sei o que meu pai é. – ela disse, jogando a capa no chão e começando a sair do salão – Mas não ficarei de braços cruzados, vendo um bando de vermes maltratar minha família. – deu uma ultima olhada ao redor e por fim sorriu abertamente – Tenham uma boa noite. – e saiu, cantarolando, sem antes pegar uma batata no prato de um aluno e enfiá-la na boca.

- O cara, isso ta muito bom. – as palavras dela puderam ser ouvidas, antes que as portas do Salão de fechassem."

Estava perdido!, Essas palavras ecoavam direto na cabeça do Sonserino, enquanto a morena o segurava com mais força.

Não tinha culpa se não sabia que aquela pirralha do primeiro ano era a irmã dela. Tinha? Pois muito bem, se ele soubesse daquilo, teria passado longe e nunca sequer levantado a mão para aquela primeiranista.

A índia o balançou com força, fazendo sua cabeça bater contra a parede atrás de si.

- Onde esta minha irmã? - ela voltou a perguntar agora com os rostos mais próximos.

- Ma...Malfoy esteve aqui e a levou para a Ala Hosp...- ela não permitiu que o garoto terminasse, num gesto rápido lhe deu um golpe na nuca fazendo este perde os sentidos e ficar desacordado, antes de, num pulo, se levantar e voltar a correr.

"_Eu vou matar aquele loiro aguado",_ Pensou raivosa, subindo a escadas em dois degraus de cada vez. _"Como não pensei nisso antes? Lógico que ele é o culpado. Sempre foi. Ah! Se ele se atreveu a tocar na minha irmã...",_ crispando os lábios, se pôs em frente a grande porta da Enfermaria. Sem esperar por delicadeza, girou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta com força, fazendo um estrondo quando esta se chocou com força contra a parede.

- Senhorita Su, como ousa entrar aqui dessa maneira tão brusca? – Madame Ponfrey a repreendeu, sem se virar, continuando de costas para ela – Aqui é lugar onde os alunos devem descansa e não ser perturbados por alunos escandalosos, como a Senhorita ágil nesse momento.

Revirando os olhos e respirando fundo para manter a calma, falou, colocando as mãos no bolso do casaco:

- Desculpe. – a voz não saíra tão doce como planejara. Mas também a tamanha raiva que estava sentindo tudo que menos as pessoas poderiam pedir agora era que ela fosse delicada e calma. – Mas eu queria saber se minha irmã esta aqui?

A enfermeira se virou e May teve que morder a língua para segurar uma gargalhada. A velha curandeira estava com um olho roxo enquanto no braço havia vários arranhões leves.

Ponfrey fechou a cara ao ver as lagrimas que começaram a aparecer sobre os olhos da índia, tamanha era a força que ela fazia para segurar a risada.

- Sua irmã. – pareceu falar as palavras certas, já que May fechou a cara e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas – Ela estava machucada...

- Machucada? – interrompeu, começando a andar para trás, em direção à saída, mas sem tirar os olhos da enfermeira que balançou as mãos no ar com desdém.

- Sim, o Senhor Malfoy a trouxe, mas pelo que vejo, ela odeia curandeiros. – May balançou a cabeça num gesto positivo. Se tinha algo que a irmã odiava, isso se resumia a duas palavras; curandeiros e hospitais. – Mas com MUITO esforço – apontou para o olho roxo. – eu consegui fazer os curativos e o Senhor Malfoy a levou para a Corvinal.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu, antes de começar ir, em direção à casa da Corvinal, onde sua irmã fora levada.

Ficara chocada, assim como seus pais quando soubera que Mia havia ido para a Corvinal e não Sonserina como seu pai e o resto da família. Lógico, retirando sua mãe que era trouxa assim como seus dois irmãos mais velhos, Kheiron de vinte anos e Kardec de vinte quatro, onde eram lutadores profissionais de artes marciais.

Suspirando fundo, passou pelos quadros mostrando que já estava na Ala da Corvinal, já que em cima das janelas, havia o brasão da casa, sendo que o azul ao redor era bastante usado.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – uma voz arrastada se dirigiu a ela, a fazendo parar de correr e virar o rosto. Não fora preciso virar para saber quem era, só a voz irritante que fazia sua cabeça latejar já a fizeram saber de quem se tratava.

- Vim ver como esta a minha irmã. – falou num tom frio, encarando a oriental que a olhava com nojo.

- Você não pode esperá-la no hall ou no Salão Principal na hora do almoço? Pois...

- Não! – cortou sem se importar com o olhar feroz que a outra lê lançou.

A oriental girou os olhos puxados e sorriu desdenhosa.

- Mas é proibida a entrada de qualquer aluno que não seja da Corvinal aqui. Seu lugar é junto com as cobras, Su. – Chang provocou, colocando uma mexa negra atrás da orelha.

May sorriu venenosa e segurou a varinha com força dentro das vestes.

- E o seu lugar, Chang, é junto com as corujas lá no Corujal. – respondeu seca – E se eu vim ver como esta minha irmã é problema meu, então...- aproximou os rostos de modo que seus narizes quase se tocassem – Cuide de sua vida. – e virou nos calcanhares, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, a Oriental a pegou pelo braço com força, cravando as unhas vermelhas sobre sua carne.

- Você não vai fugir desta vez, temos contas a tratar.

A índia ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Contas a tratar? – repetiu as palavras dela num tom de deboche – Desculpe, Chang, mas tudo o que eu tinha a tratar com você já foi resolvido no dia que Cedrico morreu. É duro saber que enquanto ele te beijava ele pensava em mim, não é mesmo? – ela sabia que estava entrando num terreno perigoso, mas estava bastante interessante ver o rosto da oriental se contorcer em raiva à medida que falava – É ruim saber que ele morreu sem ao menos dizer uma palavra para você que para mim ele falava direto... – puxou o braço e riu – Eu Te Amo. – Chang levantou o braço para esbofeteá-la, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa a índia se abaixou lhe dando uma rasteira fazendo-a bater a cabeça com força contra o chão de pedra.

- Você irá me pagar, junto com aquela sua amiguinha Weasley...- Cho falou rindo com desdém – Ela não perde por esperar, o Potter será meu. – May se aproximou dela e a pegou pelo colarinho a levantando do chão e a prensando com força contra a parede, e antes que a Oriental pudesse fazer alguma coisa, a índia já estava com as palavras venenosas na ponta da língua:

- Escute bem Chang. – bateu as costas dela contra a parede – Você já fez muito a mim e eu fiquei quieta, engoli a minha humilhação que VOCÊ me fez passar, mas...- bateu novamente – Faça alguma coisa contra a Gina e juro que o inferno será muito pouco pelo que farei você viver ate o fim de sua vida. – e sem dizer mais nada jogou a Oriental longe, antes de dar a volta nos calcanhares e seguir seu caminho.

Suspirou e passou a mão entre os cabelos retirando o elástico que o prendia num rabo-de-cavalo.

Por que tudo, de certa maneira tinha que acontecer com ela?

Já bastava esconder sua verdadeira identidade a todos naquele colégio usando o sobrenome "Su".

- Ridículo. – murmurou, girando os olhos e virando o corredor.

Levantou a mão e puxou a manga da blusa deixando a mostra seu pulso que tinha uma pulseira de couro que escondia a tatuagem negra, marca de sua família. Fechou os olhos e trouxe a mão de encontro ao próprio peito, como se temesse que alguém pudesse ver o brasão.

"_Você é tão linda, mas ao mesmo tempo tão fechada e fria. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa com você no passado que deve ser realmente traumatizante, mas lembre-se que você não foi à única que sofreu nessa vida",_ as palavras de Naty, no começo da amizade entre elas, ecoou em sua mente, fazendo lagrimas marejarem sobre seus olhos. Quando ela lhe falara isso a magoa que cobriu os olhos azuis como uma nevoa acinzentada era algo realmente incrível, que não chegava na tristeza a qual sentia naquela época. Mesmo nunca sabendo do passado da amiga, 'não estando pronta' como ela mesma alegava, sempre estaria ao seu lado, assim como estaria no de Gina que como a outra, conseguira sua admiração.

Passou a língua sobre os lábios e continuou a andar de olhos fechados.

Estava preste a subir as escadas ate o Salão Comunal da Corvinal quando sentiu seu corpo trombar com o de alguém, a fazendo abrir os olhos bruscamente e levar a mão à cabeça quando esta bateu com força contra o chão, como seu corpo.

Ergueu as orbes a tempo de ver um loiro a olhar com um certo divertimento. Os olhos frios e cinzentos estavam com um brilho travesso que se escondiam entre as mexas platinadas que lhe caiam sobre o rosto branco. Os braços fortes cruzados sobre o peito e o jeito que estava parado a fizeram lembrar de um modelo numa seção de fotos.

- Pelo que eu saiba você não é cega, Su. – mesmo ele sabendo que este não era o sobrenome dela, não arriscaria e continuaria sempre com a formalidade. A índia se levantou do chão e começou a desamassar as roupas enquanto o fuzilava com os olhos. Tinha que concordar que com o rostinho contorcido em fúria ela ficava ainda mais bela. E os braços fortes assim como o corpo delineado mostrava o pesado trabalho como batedora no time da Sonserina.

Quando ela terminou de se arrumar, deu-lhe um sorriso irônico e disse entre os dentes, era incrível a facilidade que aquele loiro aguado tinha de irritá-la profundamente:

- E pelo que eu saiba sua casa é do outro lado, o que aconteceu? – chegou mais perto, rastejando os pés como uma cobra – Veio ver se achava alguma caça aqui? – apontou para o grande retrato que guardava o salão comunal – Ou veio ver se machucava ainda mais a minha, irmã? – agora ela já estava quase com o corpo colado ao dele, o encarando cara a cara, com os olhos cerrados e uma linha de fúria.

Draco ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e a olhou como estivesse louca.

- Ei, pêra ai Su. – disse passando a mão pelos cabelos – Não sei o que falaram para você, mas eu não bati na sua irmã. – a índia riu.

- Oh não? – o loiro negou com a cabeça – Então se não foi você, quem foi?

Draco se aproximou dela ainda mais, com um sorriso enigmático cortando os lábios frios e finos.

- Se eu falar você vai bater neles?

May riu e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e correspondendo o sorriso respondeu com simplicidade:

- Tenha certeza disso.

As íris escuras do Sonserino pareceram brilhar, as fazendo ficarem ainda mais gélidas. Se ele estivesse olhando daquela maneira para outra pessoa, provavelmente, ela iria sair correndo. Mas com May era diferente. A índia mantinha-se firme o olhando, sem desviar o olhar, que como ele, ela também sabia o deixar de uma maneira que ate mesmo o próprio padrinho temeria.

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha quando ela colocou-se entre suas pernas e murmurou perto de seus lábios, perigosamente:

- Onde esta minha irmã, Draco? – seu nome sendo pronunciado por ela, ficou estranhamente sensual e ele desejou que ela repetisse.

- Esta no dormitório dela.

E antes que ele pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, a índia simplesmente roçou os lábios nos seus, o fazendo sentir um arrepio serpentear sua espinha.

A índia deu a volta nos calcanhares e começou a caminhar em direção a retrato.

- Ei...- chamou-a, quando conseguiu recuperar a voz – O que vai fazer?

May sem se virar respondeu, fazendo um gesto impaciente com a mão.

- Volte para a sua toca Malfoy, o almoço vai ser servido daqui a pouco.

O loiro correu até ela e a segurou pelo braço a fazendo virar-se e o encarar nos olhos.

May teve que conter um grito na sua garganta quando seu corpo se chocou contra o dele e uma cobra pareceu serpentear até seu coração o fazendo acelerar os batimentos.

- O que você esta pensando em fazer? – ele perguntou frisando cada palavra com os olhos cada vez mais sombrios.

Suspirando fundo, respondeu com um sorriso irônico:

- Olha Malfoy eu não estou afim de discutir com você, então daria para me largar?

Draco apertou com mais força o braço dela, sabendo que se continuassem iria ficar uma bela marca roxa.

- Não enquanto você não me responder. – a índia girou os olhos, completamente aborrecida. Tudo bem que seu braço estava começando a ficar dormente, mas a proximidade que estava seu rosto com o do loiro estava começando a atormentá-la.

- Quero ir ver como esta minha irmã. – disse por fim, puxando o braço e voltando a caminhar enquanto passava a mão pelo lugar onde ele apertara.

Draco respirou fundo para manter a calma e seguiu a índia, temendo ver como ela iria deixar a mulher do retrato se não a deixasse entrar no Salão Comunal para ver a irmã.

- Abra essa porta. – May falou olhando a mulher nos olhos que simplesmente arregalou os olhos e olhou bem o seu uniforme.

- Me desculpa, mas você é da Sonserina, não pode entrar aqui. – a mulher disse erguendo o queixo e a olhando com superioridade, a fazendo ficar ainda mais aborrecida.

- Olha – começou com a voz baixinha – Minha irmã esta machucada e eu gostaria de vê-la, mas ela esta ai dentro, então, abra a porta...- crispou os lábios – por favor.

- Mesmo sendo sua irmã não pode entrar.

May num gesto rápido pegou a varinha de dentro das vestes e apontou para o meio da cara da mulher, com os olhos cerrados em fúria.

- Acho que não me apresentei. – deu um passe à frente – Meu nome é Talamay Sutramy. – ao ouvir o sobrenome da jovem, a mulher do quadro deu um grito histérico e correu para trás de uma arvore que estava no fundo da pintura.

- Mesmo assim, não irei permiti sua entrada.

May estava pronta para proferir um feitiço, quando sentiu o aroma cítrico de um garoto ao seu lado, e no momento que a voz dele chegou a seus ouvidos, sentiu sua mão tremer a fazendo abaixar a ponta da varinha.

- E se junto estiver um Malfoy, a Senhora abriria? – Draco falou com firmeza, apontando a própria varinha para o quadro. Olhou de canto para a índia e lhe piscou um olho, a fazendo bufar.

- Eu posso cuidar disso, sozinha. – May protestou.

Fora à vez de Draco bufar.

- Faça um favor a nós dois e cale a boca. – ele voltou a encarar o quadro – Estou esperando uma resposta. – ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e apertou ainda mais a varinha entre os dedos, fazendo a mulher arregalar ainda mais os olhos.

- É bom não serem pegos. – ela avisou com a voz tremula, enquanto suspirava e assim abria a porta do salão comunal da Corvinal.

May sorriu e abaixou a varinha enquanto passava pelo quadro e entrava. Agradeceu aos deuses por tudo ao redor estar vazio, se não iria ser obrigada a estuporar algum aluno, e como monitora isso estava fora de sua ética.

_"E desde quando eu obedeço às éticas de monitoria?"_ Disse a si mesma divertida, guardando a varinha dentro das vestes e observando o salão.

Tudo parecia com o da Sonserina, só que no lugar de verde, as cortinas e as paredes eram azuis num tom tão forte que a fizeram fechar os olhos que começaram a arder.

- Fala sério, isso aqui é mais baiano do que você quando estava vestido de mulher na praia quanto tínhamos sete anos.

Draco colocou-se ao seu lado e fuzilou com os olhos frios cinzentos.

- Toque nesse assunto de novo e eu acabo com você. – disse entre os dentes.

May riu.

- Oras, mas você tava tão bonitinho com aquela saia e aquele top florido, dançando...

-_ Silencio_! – o loiro disse apontando a varinha para a índia antes que ela terminasse a frase, a fazendo se calar.

May tentou emitir algum som, mas a voz parecia ter sido arrancada de sua garganta. Levou a mão ao pescoço, assustada.

Draco se aproximou e lhe segurou o rosto pelo queixo e sorrindo triunfante, provocou:

- Sabia que você fica linda quando esta com a boca fechada? – e o que ele menos esperou, ela fez. May o empurrou e como o velho ditado dizia; se não pode falar, faça em gestos, ela lhe mostrou o dedo do meio, de modo que fez o sonserino gargalhar.

May cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e girou os olhos.

Tudo bem que nunca deveria o ter provocado com aquela lembrança de quando eram pequenos. Mas a imagem dele, dançando na sua frente com aqueles trajes havaianos nunca iriam sair de sua mente.

Sentiu uma vontade enorme de acompanhar o loiro na risada, mesmo sendo por motivos completamente diferentes. Mas a risada dele, a verdadeira, era divertida e de certa forma, contagiante.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e o observou em silêncio; o jeito que os olhos dele brilhavam fazendo o tom cinza ficar claro quase num tom profundo de azul era magnífico, os cabelos platinados balançando junto com seus movimentos relaxados e a boca fina e fria contorcida numa risada, o fazia ficar ainda mais sexy.

Balançou a cabeça, estava ficando doida. Aquele era Draco Malfoy, um garoto arrogante, frio, idiota, irritante e... Suspirou, lindo.

Não podia negar que a paranóia de suas mães, de um dia os verem juntos era ridícula, mas quando parava para pensar no assunto, era impossível impedir as imagens dos dois se beijando invadirem sua cabeça.

"_Já chega! Talamay ponha-se em seu lugar, agora mesmo"_ Uma voz parecendo um berrador de alerta vermelho ecoou em sua mente.

Cerrando os punhos com força andou até o sonserino e num piscar de olhos o pegou pelo colarinho e o jogou no sofá, para logo o prender pelas pernas e levantar o punho, ameaçadoramente, para lhe dar um soco.

Draco arregalou os olhos e gemeu quando suas costas colidiram com o sofá duro.

May estava em cima de si, o ameaçando se não retirasse o feitiço.

O Deus, os lábios dela crispados com os olhos mergulhados em fúria davam a ela um toque quase de uma menina travessa. Uma nova onda de risadas voltou a se apossar de si, mas teve que segura-lá se, realmente, prezasse sua vida.

- Calma aí, Mayzinha. – a índia cerrou ainda mais os olhos e apertou o punho com mais força. Draco engoliu em seco.

May balançou a cabeça de modo que estava,_ mandando_, ele tirar o feitiço, antes que perdesse a pouca paciência e fizesse uma loucura.

Respirando fundo, Draco se ajeitou melhor sobre o sofá e pegou sua varinha, para logo balançá-la e proferir o contra feitiço, fazendo a voz da índia voltar ao normal.

- SEU GRANDE FILHO DA MAE. – foi a primeira coisa que a índia baniu, antes de pular em cima de si e começar a socá-lo – Eu juro Malfoy, se nossas famílias não fossem tão unidas eu acabava com você.

O sonserino ria enquanto dava tapas na mão da morena, desviando a mão dela para as almofadas.

Ela bufou e colocou mais força nos socos, enquanto ele ria cada vez mais alto, parecendo se divertir com sua raiva.

- May, calma, foi só uma brincadeira. – o loiro tentou se defender, quando a índia o pegou pelo colarinho e aproximou os rostos, de modo que seus narizes quase se tocavam.

A brisa leve daquele dia entrou pela janela do salão e tocou sobre seu rosto fazendo-o sentir um arrepio, onde disse a si mesmo que fora a causa do frio e não do corpo da morena que estava sobre o seu e os lábios quase se tocando.

O corpo dela estava quente graças à raiva, contrastando com sua pele fria.

Suspirou e fixou suas íris nos olhos dela. Ela realmente merecia o mérito de garota mais bonita do colégio, os cabelos num tom de castanho claro e os olhos negros eram umas misturas perigosas para qualquer alma masculina.

- Ah! Brincadeira é? – a índia perguntou sarcástica, fazendo um sorriso maldoso cortar seus lábios, e o sangue do loiro para de correr entre as veias – Então, se eu cortar – empunhando a varinha novamente, a apontou para o ninho entre as pernas de Draco – o seu "reprodutor" de criaturinhas – riu – você ira levar na brincadeira?

- Opa! – Draco arregalou os olhos e com o dedo indicador tirou a varinha dela da mira do meio de suas pernas – Ai já é apelação.

Ela ia responder mais a porta do Salão começou a se abrir e isso a interrompeu.

Draco a pegou pela cintura num gesto rápido e a jogou para trás do sofá e logo pulou por este, se colocando ao lado dela.

Duas garotas do quarto ano entraram tagalerando e rindo histericamente, enquanto se ajeitavam no sofá.

- Ferro. – a índia gesticulou os lábios, de modo que Draco pudesse ler e fazer uma careta como resposta.

- Ah, você viu que a Su foi eleita como a garota mais bonita? – uma das Corvinalistas disse num tom de nojo – Não sei o que viram nela, é tão sem sal.

May cerrou os olhos e teve que ser segurada por Draco, que tinha o rosto enterrado na parte de trás do sofá abafando a risada, a impedindo de fazer uma loucura.

- E o Malfoy? – a outra comentou, fazendo o loiro parar de rir e aguçar o ouvido – ele não é grande coisa, é tão pálido e magrelo.

May sorriu para o sonserino e o olhou com deboche.

- Elas vão ver só o magrelo aqui. – ele segurou a varinha e se levantou, sendo seguido pela morena. Os dois ficaram lado a lado fitando as duas garotas que demoraram algum tempo para perceber a presença deles. E quando viraram a cabeça e os viram, ficaram pálidas.

- O que vocês estavam falando mesmo? – Draco perguntou apontando a varinha para elas que gelaram e a única coisa que faziam era abrir e fechar a boca varias vezes sem emitir um único som.

- Nós...nós...- uma delas gaguejou. May revirou os olhos.

- Sumam da minha frente, antes que eu acabe com vocês. – não foi preciso falar duas vezes para que elas entendessem a mensagem, e logo estavam correndo para seus dormitórios.

May suspirou e guardou a varinha no bolso antes de sair do lado do loiro e começar a subir as escadas também.

- Vou ver como esta minha irmã. – falou. Draco saiu de trás do sofá e logo estava atrás dela – Aonde você, _pensa_, que vai?

- Vou ver sua irmã também. – May riu.

- Vai nada, volta lá naquele sofá, fica sentado e quieto como um cão que você é.

- Você é muito folgada sabia? – Draco falou ríspido, olhando-a de cima para baixo.

A morena sorriu e lhe mandou um beijo no ar antes de sumir escada a cima, dizendo num tom de desdém:

- Lembre-se que eu convivi muito com sua mãe, Draquinho. – pode escutar o loiro gritar antes de cair no sofá mau-humorado.

Rindo, andou até a porta do primeiro ano. Bateu na porta e o silêncio do lado de dentro continuou inerte.

- Pequena! – chamou a irmã, voltando a bater na porta. Nada.

Suspirando, levou a mão na maçaneta e a girou, a porta fez um ruído estranho enquanto ia sendo aberta aos poucos. O quarto estava escuro, somente uma fraca luz do dia passava pela fresta das cortinas que balançavam graças ao forte vento vindo da janela aberta.

Fechando a porta atrás de si andou até a janela e a fechou, antes de se virar e ir até a cama da irmã, que estava dormindo encolhida.

Foi até ela e a cobriu melhor com o fofo coberto azul antes de se inclinar sobre ela e lhe dar um beijo carinhoso na testa.

Passou a mão entre os cabelos negros da criança e a observou; era possível ver os leves arranhões no rosto angelical e o braço enfaixado.

Uma raiva apossou-se de si, esteve tão perto dos desgraçados que a machucaram e não fizera nada. Ah, mas quando os encontrassem novamente.

Dando mais uma olhada na irmã, se certificando que agora ela estava a salvo saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas.

- E ai? – foi à primeira coisa que Draco perguntou, se levantando e indo ate as escadas onde estava parada.

- Ela esta dormindo. – o olhou e sorriu fraco. – Obrigada por ter cuidado dela. – Draco deu os ombros.

- Tudo bem, agora vamos embora, já devem ter servido o almoço.

Colocando uma mexa atrás da orelha acompanhou o loiro até a porta e quando esta se abriu, prendeu a respiração.

Oh, agora eles estavam ferrados.

- May. – Draco murmurou a olhando pelo canto dos olhos – Você sempre foi boa com mentiras, agora, é bom você começar a formular uma.

**Continua...**


	6. Capitulo 6: Seja meu par

**Capitulo 6: Seja meu par**

_Às vezes olho para o céu e pelo brilho das estrelas sou capaz de ver seus olhos._

_Sinto a brisa tocar meu rosto e sinto seu perfume._

_Toco na pétala de uma rosa e posso sentir sua pele._

_Mas quando você esta, realmente ao meu lado... Parece que tudo o que eu desejo não passa de um simples sonho bom que é ter você finalmente para mim._

_

* * *

  
_

Colocou a mochila em cima da mesa fazendo um barulho oco ecoar pelas grandes estantes de livros. Puxou a cadeira e um ruído irritante de arranha-chão a fez estremecer ao mesmo tempo em que não dava a atenção para o olhar reprovador da bibliotecária.

Respirou o oxigênio ate que seus pulmões ficassem cheios e assim soltou o ar com força pela boca enquanto sentia o corpo escorregar sobre a cadeira. Céus, ainda podia sentir seus lábios arderem.

Olhou ao redor e contatou, aliviada, que estava sozinha.

Voltando se ajeitar na cadeira, puxou sua mochila para si e lhe abriu a aba. Retirou os poucos cadernos e abriu o bolso escondido que havia no fundo desta.

Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de água quando, com a ponta dos dedos, tocou no fino cordão de um colar.

- Sinto sua falta. – murmurou baixinho, olhando para o céu azul além da janela de vidro. Voltou a guardar tudo na mochila e assim apoiou a cabeça nos braços. Fechando as pálpebras lentamente, não demorou muito para adormecer.

_Eles não gritavam, mas era impossível conter as lágrimas._

_- NÃO! DEIXEM, ELES EM PAZ. – uma garotinha gritou enquanto tentava se desvencilhar dos braços de um brutamontes enquanto outro atrás de si a batia – AH! - gritou de dor quando o fino e doloroso coro de um chicote chocou-se contra sua carne._

_Fechou os olhos e pode escutar a água da chuva batendo no telhado daquela prisão onde estava presa há quase três dias._

_Sangue estava por todos os lados junto com instrumentos de tortura._

_Ergueu a cabeça e pode ver que eles continuavam mordendo os lábios na tentativa de não gritar, para não assustá-la ainda mais._

_Os olhos azuis da mulher estavam fixos em si, e a dor estava estampada nitidamente nas íris claras. _

_- Cuide-se, minha garotinha. – pode escutá-la gesticular com os lábios, antes de olhar para o homem ao seu lado que também estava caído no chão olhando para a criança. A mulher com esforço lhe segurou a mão e a apertou, antes de arquear o corpo para cima e gritar com força; um grito da morte._

_A criança arregalou os olhos e as lágrimas escorreram ainda mais pelo seu semblante sujo e manchado de sangue, enquanto o grito do homem veio logo em seguida._

_Os brutamontes ao redor riam com gosto, parecendo se divertirem em ver o sofrimento deles._

_A mulher deu-lhe uma ultima olhada antes de sorrir, parecendo dizer que tudo ficaria bem, e fechou os olhos e o corpo amoleceu._

_A criança deu um chute na canela do homem que a segurava e correu para os corpos, não se importando com a dor pelo seu corpo._

_Não, eles não poderiam estar mortos, precisava deles. Como iria viver sem as pessoas que mais amava ao seu lado; a protegendo, a amando e lhe dando carinho._

_Jogou-se entre os corpos e segurou a mão da mulher; fria e inerte._

_- Abra os olhos. – pediu balançando o próprio corpo para frente e para trás – Abra os olhos. Ainda não é hora para irmos dormir. – começou a tremes e seus olhos a ficarem vermelhos. Olhou para o corpo do homem ao seu lado, que também não se mexia mais. Com os dedos pequenos e trêmulos tocou-lhe no rosto; frio._

_- Abra os olhos, hoje é Natal e eu ainda não ganhei o meu presente. – soluçou baixinho._

_- Esqueça pirralha inútil, eles morreram e foram para o inferno. – escutou alguém dizer atrás de si, mas sem se virar falou com ódio, entre os dentes:_

_- Cale a boca. - a dor aumentou ainda mais. Puxou o corpo do homem caído ao seu lado, pelas vestes encharcadas com força para si, e sem esperar mais continuou os olhando antes de gritar alto:_

_- PAPAI, MAMAE, NÃO! – caiu sobre eles e chorou, para logo desmaiar quando algo pesado bateu sobre sua nuca._

- Naty? – escutou alguém chamá-la e uma mão quente e protetora em seu ombro a chacoalhando.

Levantou a cabeça e coçou os olhos antes de olhar quem estava ao seu lado.

Suspirou ao ver aquela cabeleira ruiva, os olhos castanhos, e os lábios que há poucas horas a fizeram delirar.

Sentou-se melhor sobre a cadeira e sorriu.

- O que foi Fred? – perguntou soltando um longo bocejo, enquanto o ruivo puxava uma cadeira e sentava ao seu lado.

- Você está bem?

Naty fechou os olhos quando sentiu os dedos delicados e quentes do ruivo percorrerem seu pescoço e irem para trás da sua nuca, num gesto que deixou um rastro de fogo por sua pele,

Oh Deus, nenhum homem nunca a fez sentir aquelas sensações tão maravilhosas, como ele a fazia sentir. Era como se fogo corresse por suas veias e borboletas em sua barriga batessem as asas num mesmo ritmo crescente.

Sua respiração ofegou no momento que o rosto dele se aproximou do seu.

- Estou...- disse num sussurro olhando-o nos olhos – melhor agora. – sorriu.

Fred correspondeu o sorriso e lhe beijou a bochecha.

- Onde esta minha irmã? – ela deu os ombros.

- Pelo que ela me disse...- suspirou – deve estar no Salão Principal.

Por alguma razão estranha os olhos castanhos dele brilharam de uma forma incrível.

- Isso é bom...

- Por que? – franziu o cenho.

- Porque agora...- se aproximou ainda mais, perigosamente – Estamos sozinhos.

Oh, agora sim ela podia dizer que havia conhecido a verdadeira tentação. Ou a felicidade.

* * *

- POTTER SUA ANTA. – a ruiva gritou no momento que o viu sentado ao lado de uma Corvinal. Chegando perto o suficiente dele o pegou pela gola do casaco e o puxou – Com licença. – disse irônica para a morena que a fuzilava com o olhar.

- Calma ai Gininha, não precisa ter ciúmes. – disse enquanto era arrastado para fora do Salão - Cuidado, eu não sou de vidro, mas preciso desse corpinho lindo para sobreviver. – ele respondeu rindo.

Gina o jogou numa parede e o encurralou, e colocando o dedo indicador bem no meio de sua cara, disse num tom aborrecido:

- Olha Harry, se você precisa ou não desse seu corpinho – disse sarcástica – eu não sei, mas é bom você ter uma boa resposta para o que eu vou te perguntar, se não o seu lindo reprodutor de criança quatro olhos ira ser partido ao meio. – o moreno arregalou os olhos e colocou a mão entre as pernas, fazendo uma barreira para proteger-se.

- Okay, Gi...- disse serio – O que foi?

Ela o segurou pela gola da blusa e o aproximou-se de si.

O hálito dele pode sentir tocar em seu rosto enquanto o peito másculo subia e descia numa respiração amena junto com a sua. A calor dele era eloqüente e o perfume a fazia delirar.

Chacoalhou a cabeça, não era hora de ficar sonhando com o melhor amigo. Voltou a fitá-lo, e aquelas íris verdes feiticeiras fizeram suas pernas tremerem assim como o restante de seu corpo.

_"O inferno" _Disse a si mesma, tentando voltar ao momento presente e quando finalmente conseguiu, gritou:

- ONDE ESTA O MEU CADERNO? – o chacoalhou – EU JURO PELO O QUE É MAIS SAGRADO, HARRY, SE VOCÊ O LEU, NEM MESMO VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM, IRIA FAZER ALGO TÃO TERRIVEL COMO EU PRETENDO FAZER COM VOCÊ.

Harry suspirou aliviado e jogou a cabeça para trás a encostando na parede.

Oh, então era aquilo?, Pensou tranqüilo, ao ver que não iria perder o se "reprodutor de quatro olhos" fez uma careta ao se lembrar como a melhor amiga chamara a sua relíquia.

- Esta na minha mochila, depois te entrego. – a olhou com um olho, achando simplesmente adorável as orelhas dela num tom de vermelho profundo se perdendo sobre as mexas sedosas que brilhavam – E eu não li – mentiu. Como poderia não ter visto? A imagem daquele desenho dos dois se beijando o atormentava a cada minuto e a vontade de torná-lo verdadeiro era algo que quase doía em seu peito na tentativa de segurar seus impulsos. – E outra, se ele é tão importante deveria tomar mais cuidado.

Gina abaixou a cabeça e o lhe soltou as vestes. Deu um passe para trás e torceu os lábios.

Era verdade, aquele caderno era como se fosse sua vida, nele escrevia musicas que sabia que nunca iria cantar, mas as letras mostravam o que sentia por aquele moreno que enlaçara seu coração a ferro e o marcara para sempre, sua alma o chamava e seu coração o desejava.

- Desculpe. – disse num tom baixo, passando a mão pelos cabelos e olhando ao redor, se olhasse para aqueles olhos incrivelmente cor de oliveira, com certeza iria fazer uma loucura. – Mas aquele caderno é muito importante para mim.

Harry deu os ombros e se aproximou, de modo que pudesse acariciar as bochechas rubras dela.

- Relaxa ruivinha, eu sei. – sorriu, lhe piscando os olhos – Mas não se esqueça que eu também sou importante para você. – ela o olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Tadinho de você. – e dando a volta nos calcanhares começou a andar rumo aos jardins.

- Aonde você vai, Gi? – escutou Harry perguntar.

Ela simplesmente respondeu num gesto de mão, onde o fez entender que era para o mais longe dele, agora o motivo, talvez ele nunca fosse descobrir.

* * *

- Su, tenho somente três palavras para você. – Draco murmurou no momento que a professora de Transfiguração deu as costas para eles para mexer em alguma papelada dentro de um arquivo. – eu...te...odeio.

A índia revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

- Novidade. – falou rindo irônica – Tenha certeza, Draquito, o sentimento é recíproco.

O loiro passou a mão entre os cabelos platinados num gesto que mostrava perfeitamente o seu nervosismo.

- É bom saber disso, pois se nos tivermos que limpar troféus. Farei com que você os limpe com a própria língua. – ela o fitou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Você não seria capaz. – desafiou.

Ele a olhou pelo canto dos olhos com um brilho perigoso nas íris cinzas que a fizeram estremecer.

- Veremos então.

May bufou e olhou para a professora que estava agachada movendo a bunda como se estivesse requebrando.

- Professora! – chamou cínica – McGonagall!

A velha bruxa a olhou por cima dos ombros e perguntou:

- Sim, Senhorita Su?

A morena sorriu com desdém.

- Eu estou aqui há quase meia hora e bem...- se aproximou – Qual vai ser _nossa_ detenção? – fez o favor de dar uma ênfase melhor à palavra "nossa" e sorriu ainda mais ao ver o olhar raivoso do loiro.

McGonagall se ergueu e andou ate a sua cadeira, colocando uma pilha de papeis sobre a elegante mesa de madeira.

- Eu estava pensando que a detenção de vocês poderia ser limpar os trof...- May arregalou os olhos e pode ver que ao seu lado Draco se aproximou da mesa como se estivesse rezando para que a detenção fosse realmente limpar troféus e assim fazê-la os limpar com a língua.

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. – a morena interrompeu recebendo um olhar interrogativo da professora – Tenho notado que faz um bom tempo que a cerca que impede os alunos de entrarem na floresta proibida esta corroída, então...- sorriu – por que não permite que eu e o Senhor Malfoy aqui - ironizou - a pintemos?

Draco ficou ainda mais pálido e abriu a boca, atônico.

Ela só poderia estar louca, concluiu, vendo que a índia sorria cada vez mais ao ver seu estado de espanto. Permitiu-se cair na cadeira e colocou a cabeça sobre as mãos, parecendo querer crer que aquilo era um sonho... Não, um pesadelo.

A professora pensou um pouco, enquanto emitia um som estranho parecendo o de uma mosca. Ela moveu os olhos para os papeis e deu uma olhada sobre eles, antes de responder com um sorriso satisfeito;

- Perfeito! – ela disse eufórica – Podem ir almoçar agora, estejam aqui às oito horas para pagarem sua detenção.

May deu um simples gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, enquanto a professora voltava a mexer nos arquivos. Olhou para Draco que ainda continuava na mesma posição, murmurando coisas indecifráveis. Ela se agachou a tempo de escutá-lo murmurar:

- Índia louca...Vou matar ela...Ela vai matar a nós dois... Desgraçada...- ela teve que segurar uma risada, mordendo a própria língua. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, se levantou e deu um tapa na cabeça do loiro, o fazendo sair do transe.

- O QUE FOI AGORA? – ele gritou, para logo receber um olhar repreendido da professora.

- Se você não ouviu, Malfoy? A sora já nos dispensou. – e sem dizer mais nada saiu da sala.

O Sonserino não demorou muito para também sair e começar a andar sobre seus calcanhares.

- Aonde você vai, Su? – ele perguntou, colocando-se ao seu lado.

- Não é da sua conta. – respondeu simplesmente, o fazendo bufar.

- Então vamos fazer o seguinte...- começou irônico – você vai para aquele lado e eu vou para aquele ali – e apontou para o lado oposto atrás deles. A índia deu os ombros parecendo satisfeita.

- Vá para o lado que você quiser, é você que anda sempre atrás de mim me secando por trás. – se gabou – sendo que eu já to acostumada a ser seguida. Sabe como é, é duro ser gostosa.

Draco fechou a cara e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Pobre de você ao pensar isso. – debochou. May se virou para ele e sorriu venenosa.

- Eu não penso Draco, simplesmente todos os meninos deste colégio acham isso. – e sem dizer mais nada, deu a volta nos calcanhares indo em direção ao corujal com uma certa idéia em mente, sem se importar em deixar para trás um certo loiro que tinha os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, fazendo que sempre fazia, a secar discretamente.

- May! – alguém a chamou no momento que virou o corredor, olhou para trás a tempo de ver uma cabeleira ruiva se aproximar e sem esperar a enlaçar pela cintura.

- Fala, clone. – disse divertida, vendo Jorge lhe mostrar a língua.

- Engraçadinha. – a fitou – Aonde vai?

Ela deu os ombros.

- Ao corujal. – abraçou o ruivo também, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro – E você? – Jorge fez uma careta antes de revirar os olhos.

- Estava procurando a minha segunda copia ambulante, mas ele pareceu sumir do mapa. – May riu.

- Então por que não me faz companhia? – Jorge nada disse, só a abraçou por trás e começaram a andar rindo com as besteiras que falavam, enquanto um certo loiro atrás de uma parede os olhava com ódio.

- Weasley miserável. – ele murmurou cerrando os punhos e voltando a caminhar para o lado oposto, em direção ao seu dormitório para tomar uma boa ducha de água fria.

* * *

Por alguma razão a atmosfera da biblioteca começou a esquentar, fazendo gostas de transpiração brotarem de sua pele e escorrerem ate seus lábios, lhe fazendo sentir sua garganta ficar ainda mais seca.

Ele estava tão perto que podia sentir o hálito quase febril sair daquela boca que a fazia delirar, o perfume daquele corpo másculo que ansiava tocar e aqueles olhos castanhos inebriantes a faziam derreter como mel aquecido.

- Fred...- a voz saia tremula e pode vê-lo sorrir e aquele simples gesto a fez prender a respiração – O que você quer?

Ele simplesmente tirou um jornal do bolso e o colocou sobre a mesa, na sua frente.

- De uma olhada você mesma. – o tom de voz era de orgulho ao mesmo tempo que fazia uma pose na cadeira como fosse uma estrela de cinema.

Naty riu ao ver a ridícula comparação que fizera.

Pegou o pequeno jornal e começou a lê-lo e à medida que seus olhos passavam por cada linha, se arregalavam, arrancando gargalhadas do ruivo.

_J__ORNAL DE HOGWARTS  
_

_Com muito orgulho que viemos anunciar agora a nova lista que acaba de sair. Desculpe a nossa demora novamente já que um novo ataque de garotas raivosas voltou a acontecer._

_Desejo que o nosso fotografo Colin, melhore logo para tirar fotos do baile que ira acontecer daqui três semanas, já que ele recebeu um feitiço – não conhecido – de uma garota da Sonserina – Pansy Parkinson – SUA DOIDA, BULDOGUE VELHO. _

_Agora vamos a lista._

_**Lista dos garotos mais LINDOS:**_

_1°- Harry Potter – 6° ano – Grifinória (MERLIN, QUE CARA!) _

Revirou os olhos, que novidade ao ver o menino que sobreviveu em primeiro lugar naquele top de garotos mais lindos do colégio; aqueles olhos verdes incríveis, os cabelos negros que caiam sobre o rosto firme e a boca sensual. Riu. Só se a garota fosse uma muralha humana para não resistir aquele charme.

_2°- Draco Malfoy – 6° ano – Sonserina (Isso que é loiro hein)_

_3°- Gêmeos Weasley – 7° ano – Grifinória (aaah, sem comentários)_

Arregalou os olhos e fitou o ruivo ao seu lado.

- Terceiro lugar, é? – falou num tom orgulhoso, vendo Fred dar os ombros e passar a mão pelos cabelos.

Balançando a cabeça divertida voltou sua atenção para o jornal.

_4°- Rony Weasley – 6° ano – Grifinória (dá lhe o ataque dos cabeças vermelhas. Grande família linda)_

_5°- Paul Lawcer – 6° ano – Corvinal (Grande Natalie McBride. SORTUDA!)_

"Sortuda?" Não, ela não diria aquilo e nem as jornalistas se conhecessem realmente Paul. Ele poderia ter um rosto e um corpo lindo, mas por dentro não passa de um cretino, ordinário...

Amassou a folha do jornal entre os dedos e fixou seus olhos em algum ponto da mesa, parecendo se relembrar do que passava nas mãos do namorado.

Sentia nojo de si mesma, era uma covarde onde não conseguia escapar daquelas teias venenosas onde se prendera.

- Naty? – Fred a chamou estranhando a mudança radical do temperamento dela.

A morena suspirou e balançou a cabeça para logo sorrir e voltar a sua atenção para as últimas linhas do jornal.

_6°- Brian Watanabe – 7° ano – Corvinal (O mestiço dos deuses)_

_Comentários das garotas do jornal:__ Não temos muito o que dizer, só o básico: GOSTOSOOOOOS!!! _

Quando terminou de ler o comentário das garotas no fim da pagina, não caia em si de tanto rir. Lágrimas já escorriam pelo seu semblante corado, enquanto Fred estava com a cabeça apoiadas na mão sobre a mesa a observando, se divertindo com sua risada. Ele achava realmente incrível como o cabelo preto caia como ondas sedosas sobre o rosto dela e alguns fios roçavam no busto farto, ele tinha inveja daqueles fios. Os olhos azuis estavam brilhantes graças às lágrimas e o rostinho corado fazia um conjunto perfeito avermelhado com os lábios que tivera o prazer de experimentar, e ansiava novamente.

Naty limpou as lágrimas e o olhou, sorrindo.

- O que foi? – perguntou carinhosa, enquanto ele dava os ombros.

- Só estava vendo como você é linda, mas ao mesmo tempo tão fechada.

Naty abaixou a cabeça.

- Tem certas coisas, Fred, que seria bom você nunca saber. – ela o olhou entre as mexas negras que caiam lhe sobre os olhos – Talvez se soubesse nunca entenderia.

O ruivo se ajoelhou ao lado dela e lhe segurou as mãos entre as deles, acariciando a palma dela com o polegar, num carinho que a emocionou.

- Deixe-me pelo menos tentar. – pediu.

A morena soltou uma de suas mãos e levou os rosto dele, antes de se inclinar.

- Um dia...- murmurou – Um dia.

Fred sorriu e num impulso a enlaçou pela cintura e a trouxe ainda mais para perto de si, contemplou os lábios entreabertos dela por alguns minutos, para logo olhá-la nos olhos como estivesse pedindo autorização para beijá-la. E para seu espanto, Naty sorriu.

Aproximou seu rosto do dela e finalmente fez o que tanto ansiava; a beijou.

Os lábios se encontraram como uma corrente elétrica, um choque que percorreu o corpo dos dois fazendo o sangue correr ainda mais rápido por suas veias. Um facho de luz pareceu englobar os corações que aceleraram os batimentos.

As línguas se encontraram como duas cobras se enlaçando. Elas dançavam num mesmo ritmo antes de se separarem e voltarem a se tocar, freneticamente.

A respiração ofegou, e quando ele subiu uma das mãos pelas costas dela a fazendo gemer, um sorriso satisfatório não pode segurar que se formasse em seus lábios.

Naty também sorriu, nunca se sentira tão bem nos braços de algum garoto, era algo novo, algo reconfortante que fazia seu coração se aquecer e bater tão rápido como se a qualquer minuto fosse explodir.

Tantos homens já a tocaram a fazendo sentir nojo, não somente deles, mas de si mesma que nunca imaginou que poderia sentir tanto prazer quando o seu calor se misturasse com o de alguém. E Fred estava lhe mostrando que o prazer entre um homem e uma mulher existia. Não somente essa corrente eletrizante que percorria seu corpo, mas também o amor que começava a brotar em seu coração.

Suspirou e quebrou o contato dos lábios para recuperar o fôlego.

- Eu ainda não terminei. – Fred disse com o rosto vermelho, antes de voltar a puxá-la e assim capturar-lhe os lábios novamente.

Deslizou a mão pela lateral da cintura dela antes de encontrar uma brecha de sua blusa e entrar por de baixo do tecido fino e assim lhe tocar a pele quente e macia.

Deus, estava caindo num abismo sem fim. Em águas profundas que o fazia perder a sensatez e o fôlego.

Começou a acariciar a pele da cintura fina e delgada antes de deslizar para as costas, mas antes que pudesse continuar o carinho algo o fez parar, a ponta de seus dedos passou por algo levemente elevado nas costas delas, subiu mais a mão e pode continuar sentindo aquelas marcas.

_"Cicatrizes?"_ Perguntou a si mesmo estranhando as marcas tão profundas e provavelmente feitas de uma maneira brutal.

Quebrou o contato dos lábios e a fitou com um ar interrogativo, os dedos ainda passeavam pelas costas dela e as marcas continuavam o seu caminho, cada vez mais profundo.

- O que...são...es...- mas antes que pudesse continuar, Naty deu um pulo da cadeira, pegou sua mochila e bateu em sua mão, de modo que a fizesse sair de dentro de sua blusa.

Ela o olhou com uma magoa que fez o sentir como seu coração houvesse sido engolindo por uma cobra e assim, parado de bater.

- Até mais Fred. – e dando a volta nos calcanhares, correu em direção a porta da biblioteca.

* * *

- Eu ainda não entendo por que você mandou aquela carta, May. – Jorge perguntou quando eles pararam ao lado da grande porta de carvalho do Salão Principal.

- É que...- mas antes que pudesse continuar, escutou uma voz histérica a chamar, a fazendo olhar para o lado e ver a tempo, Naty vindo em sua direção, correndo em alta velocidade.

- Ai meu Deus. – arregalou os olhos e gesticulou com os lábios, quando a morena pulou em cima de si a abraçando e as duas caindo no chão, de modo que um estrondo chamasse a atenção de alguns alunos – DE NOVO NÃO. JÁ É A SEGUNDA VEZ S" HOJE. – gritou revoltada.

- Ai, foi mal May. – Naty se desculpou rindo, enquanto sentia braços fortes segurarem sua cintura a ajudando a se reerguer. Olhou para trás e pode ver Fred sorrindo e colocar a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço e aspirar o seu perfume. – Brigada.

Ele nada disse, só deu um leve beijo em seu pescoço a fazendo ficar arrepiada.

- Alou, eu não quero ser chata, mas...- May disse sarcástica – alguém pode me ajudar aqui?

Jorge a olhou com um ar travesso.

- Você disse que foi a segunda vez que alguém pulou em cima de você? – a índia o olhou com um certo deboche.

- Pois é, ninguém resiste à perfeição aqui. – riu com a própria brincadeira.

- Então eu não serei o diferente. – e sem dizer mais nada, Jorge pulou em cima da índia a fazendo cair novamente no chão – Terceiro estraique.

May gemeu.

- Lá se vai minha costela.

Não demorou muito para que, junto com o trio maravilha, Gina chegasse e fitasse a morena caída no chão com um certo ar de surpresa.

- May, querida, eu sei que não é da minha conta o que você faz com o meu irmão, mas...- sorriu e agachou-se ao lado da índia que a fuzilou com o olhar – Não dava pra ser mais discreta, não?

- Cale a boca se não eu acabo com a sua raça. – ela avisou entre os dentes enquanto tentava tirar o ruivo de cima de si, o que estava sendo um pouco complicado já que ele era o dobro de seu tamanho.

Relaxou o corpo sobre o chão, enquanto fechava os olhos e suspirava fundo. Podia sentir que seu corpo começava a formigar e logo não iria mais senti-lo.

Estava prestes a dar um grito, mandando aquele gêmeo desgraçado sair de cima de si, quando uma voz arrastada de alguém que, irritava-a profundamente, falou na sua frente.

- Desprezível. – abriu os olhos a tempo de fazer suas íris negras encontrarem com as cinzas de Malfoy que a olhava com um ar repugnante.

- Vai a merda Malfoy. – gritou com ódio, vendo o Sonserino balançar a cabeça e dar as costas a ignorando completamente.

- Ei Malfoy. – escutou alguém chamá-lo e se arrependeu quando virou o rosto para ver quem era. – Pode ser desprezível essa cena, mas isso aqui só eu posso fazer. – e antes que o loiro fizesse alguma coisa, Jorge arqueou o corpo um pouco para cima para abraçar May e assim inclinar o rosto e fingir que a beijava.

- Você é louco. – a índia murmurou no seu ouvido.

- Cala aboca e só me ajuda com essa cena fajuta.

- Com todo o prazer, benzinho. – sorriu travessa e assim o abraçou pelo pescoço e espalmou suas mãos nas costas do ruivo para trazê-lo ainda mais para perto e poder corresponder com mais entusiasmo o "beijo".

Draco fez uma careta de nojo e levou a mão ao estomago que começou a dar voltas.

Abaixou a cabeça e foi sentar-se à mesa para poder ver se ainda conseguia jantar ou teria que ir para o seu dormitório vomitar.

Gina ria com gosto antes de abraçar Harry por trás e murmurar com um bico:

- Ah, eu também quero. – o moreno a fitou com os olhos verdes brilhando em parceria.

- Não seja por isso. – e antes que a ruiva pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ele já havia a pegado no colo, a encostado na parede e assim fingir que também a beijava.

Fred olhou para a morena e com um sorriso malicioso, perguntou:

- Você também quer, Naty? – ela arregalou os olhos e deu-lhe um tapa no braço, num gesto brincalhão.

- Acho que você já ganhou de mais hoje. – sentiu seu rosto tomar uma tonalidade forte de vermelho quando seus olhos se encontraram com todos ao redor que pararam de fingir que se beijavam e a fitavam com surpresa. – Opz...

- Natalie, o que você andou fazendo, sua safada? – May perguntou.

Naty deu algumas tossidas e assim, rindo, anunciou:

- Então gente...- olhou para a índia que engoliu em seco ao ver os olhos azuis da amiga brilharem intensamente mostrando que algo ela iria aprontar – MONTINHO NA MAY. – gritou enquanto gritava e corria em direção a Jorge e pula em cima dele, fazendo o peso sobre a índia aumentar.

- Ai Deus, hoje eu não sobrevivo. – May disse entre os gemidos enquanto os outros pulavam em cima de si, a fazendo perder o fôlego.

Todos os alunos que passavam diante deles riam com a cena desastrosa e seguiam seu caminho, sendo que alguns paravam e continuavam a observar.

Alguns alunos do jornal de Hogwarts já haviam tirado suas fotos, sorrindo satisfeito sabendo que teriam uma nova matéria para a primeira pagina.

Algumas garotas também estavam entre a roda que se formara entre eles, olhando para a bunda de Harry, já que era o ultimo da pirâmide.

- Ei Potter. – ele virou o rosto – Que bunda em. – sorriu conquistador fazendo as garotas suspirarem, enquanto Gina as fuzilava com os olhos.

A ruiva sentiu uma vontade enorme de mandá-las pastar ou enfiar a mão na bunda do amigo, mostrando que somente ela poderia fazer aquilo.

Sim, ela estava com ciúmes, morrendo de ciúmes ao ver que aquelas garotas não se tocavam que Harry era dela e de mais ninguém. Não que o amor que sentia por ele fosse algo possessivo, mas só de pensar que outras garotas o achavam bonito, sendo que elas também eram muito sensuais, a fazia se sentir tão pequena e voltar a lembrar que para o grande Harry Potter, ela só passava de uma simples amiga, onde o ajudava ficar com garotas fúteis e oferecidas como aquelas.

- Minha bunda é linda, mas só você tem o direito de tocá-la. – escutou Harry sussurrar em seu ouvido, a olhando com os olhos verdes brilhando, parecendo gostar de ver o rosto dela ficar vermelho cada vez mais, mostrando o seu nítido ataque de ciúmes. Ele sorria enquanto deslizava as palmas da mão sobre seus braços, como se estivesse a abraçando com o corpo, a embalando em seu calor.

- Olha que assim eu vou aproveitar, em. – avisou divertida, fazendo o sorriso dele, aumentar.

- Eu não irei impedir. – e assim, os dois riram.

* * *

- Algum problema, Kay? – Lucius perguntou ao ver o grande amigo abrir um envelope e percorrer os olhos sobre ele.

- Parece que May esta pedindo nossa ajuda. – anunciou olhando para o companheiro – Ninguém segura essa menina, sempre se metendo em problemas, e parece que o seu filho esta com ela. – Lucius sorriu e bebeu mais um pouco de seu drinque.

- Jovens.

Kay andou ate sua mesa e abriu a gaveta, pegando sua varinha e se encaminhou ate a porta.

- Aonde vai?

- Irei falar com o Lord, terei que pedir permissão para ver se posso levar alguns comensais comigo.

O loiro colocou o copo sobre a mesa de magno preta e se levantou.

- É algo grave? – perguntou, vendo o amigo indígena sorrir.

- Você acha que quando essas crianças fazem alguma travessura é algo grave? – Lucius deu os ombros.

- Na ultima vez sua filha quase castrou o Draco. – Kay riu para valer.

- Tal filha...- fez uma careta e olhou para baixo entre suas pernas – tal mãe.

Lucius riu e acompanhou o amigo ate a sala do Lord, onde provavelmente deveria estar torturando algum comensal como divertimento. E quando chegaram na porta da grande sala onde ele ficava, os gritos de algum homem respondiam sua pergunta.

Kay bateu na porta e a voz fria e seca de Voldemort ecoou pelas paredes frias:

- Entre!

Lucius olhou para o amigo e murmurou:

- É bom que saiba o que vai falar. – Kay sorriu e lhe deu um tapa nos ombros.

- Relaxa, eu sempre sei. – e sem demoras, abriu a porta e entrou no recinto onde uma fumaça branca e um cheiro forte de sangue estava impregnado ao redor.

- O que aconteceu? – Voldemort perguntou jogando o corpo de Pedro contra uma parede, fazendo este gemer de dor com o impacto.

Os dois Comensais andaram ate o Lord e agacharam-se diante dele.

- Levantem-se, vocês sabem que são os únicos que não precisam fazer isso. – O Lord falou ríspido, dando a volta nos calcanhares e indo se sentar em sua cadeira, onde ficava dentro de uma grande escultura de uma cobra com a boca aberta parecendo que iria engoli-lo.

Kay olhou para o loiro ao seu lado e dando os ombros, ambos se levantaram.

- Mi Lord, receio interrompê-lo no seu horário de tortura – Kay olhou para o lado a tempo de ver Pedro rastejar pelo chão ate a porta de saída – Mas preciso de sua permissão para levar alguns comensais comigo ate a floresta proibida. - Voldemort ergueu os olhos vermelhos e o fitou com o semblante sem nenhum sentimento ou emoção.

- O que aconteceu?

- Parece que May se meteu em alguma encrenca. – com aquele argumento o Lord sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e os olhos vermelhos se tornaram ainda mais brilhantes.

- O que ela fez? – quis saber.

Lucius sorriu venenoso e falou num tom de desdém:

- Provavelmente ela deve ter colocado fogo nas barbas de Dumbledore. – Voldemort riu e a risada fria ecoou pelo castelo, fazendo algumas janelas dos corredores compridos se quebrarem e os cacos de vidros cortantes caírem sobre alguns comensais que passavam diante delas, cortando-os.

- Essa é minha garota. – ele disse num tom orgulhoso – Vejo que esta ensinando muito bem a sua filha, Kay. – anunciou, vendo o comensal de sua confiança sorrir.

- Ela também aprende muito com o padrinho.

Voldemort pegou o cálice prateado ao seu lado e levou aos lábios, antes de responder:

- Pois bem, leve quantos Comensais quiser. – com uma reverencia respeitosa Kay e Lucius se encaminharam ate a porta, mas antes que pudessem sair por completo, escutaram o Lord proferir: - E diga a minha afilhada que espero vê-la em breve para colocar a marca negra nela.

Kay se virou e com os olhos negros brilhando, respondeu:

- Com certeza, Lord. Com certeza. – e assim fechou a porta, deixando o grande Senhor das Trevas com seus pensamentos para um novo plano; como matar Harry Potter.

* * *

O sol no horizonte alaranjado foi se pondo aos poucos, ate que deu lugar para a noite e as brilhantes estrelas tomarem conta do céu escuro. A lua minguante brilhava entre os altos galhos da floresta e a neblina esbranquiçada ao redor dava um aspecto de filme de terror ao cenário.

- Um...dois...três...

- Cale a boca Malfoy. – May respondeu mal-humorada enquanto caminhavam em direção as florestas proibidas com latas de tinta branca na mão.

- Estou contando para ver se não perco a cabeça e faço você engolir essa tinta goela a baixo. – May sorriu irônica.

- Quando você ver o que eu tenho preparado você ira me agradecer, então... – o olhou com ódio – Cale a boca seu loiro aguado.

Draco bufou.

- Bom menino. – anunciou divertida, para logo soltar uma risada satisfatória ao ver a cara raivosa do loiro sobre si. – Ora, não me olhe dessa maneira, fico com medo, Draquito.

Ele jogou as tintas no chão quando chegaram perto da cabana de Hagrid e cruzando os braços sobre o peito respondeu:

- Então pare de ficar olhando pra mim, mesmo que isso seja difícil, não é mesmo? - a índia colocou uma mexa do cabelo atrás da orelha e subiu os pequenos degraus da escada da cabana do gigante e antes de bater na porta respondeu bufando:

- Parece que amanha no jantar teremos a cabeça de um loiro como prato principal. – Draco riu com gosto.

- Minha bunda é mais gostosa.

- Coitado. – revirou os olhos e bateu na porta de madeira – HAGRID! – chamou e logo passos pesados vindo de dentro da cabana puderam ser escutados junto com o chão que tremia levemente.

O velho gigante abriu a porta com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha. May no momento que o viu também sorriu e pulou em cima dele, agradecendo por ele não ter feito isso se não seria ela pela quarta vez caída no chão, e pior, com um gigante em cima de si.

Eu não ia sobreviver, pensou brincalhona, abraçando com mais força seu professor, enquanto Draco ficava encostado na cerca, mas quando escutou algo bufar atrás de si deu um sobressalto e se colocou ao lado da índia no mesmo instante.

- Ola crianças. – Hagrid falou amigável – Soube que pegaram uma detenção.

Draco revirou os olhos e May sorriu.

- Pois é, parece que nossa lista de travessuras esse ano vai ser enorme. – o gigante riu.

- Imagino, gostariam de alguma coisa? – o sonserino se colocou ao lado da morena e lhe deu um cutucão nas costas avisando que se ele fosse obrigado a entrar naquela cabana ela não iria sobreviver para ver os raios de sol amanha.

- Não Hagrid, eu só vim dar um _oi_ mesmo, ate mais. – e dando um beijo na bochecha do gigante desceu as escadas, pegou as tintas e andou ate a cerca branca um pouco mais adiante.

- Idiota, miserável, desgraçada...

- Linda, sexy, inteligente? – May continuou com o tom de voz sarcástico enquanto o olhava por cima dos ombros e lhe mandava um beijo no ar – Eu sei.

O loiro jogou as tintas sobre o gramado e andou ate a índia como uma cobra raivosa, faminta, pronta para dar seu bote e devorar sua presa.

- Se você fosse realmente inteligente não iria me provocar, esta entrando num terreno perigoso, Sutramy. – avisou se aproximando dela e fazendo seus narizes quase se tocarem, May sorriu e se aproximou ainda mais, sentindo o aroma cítrico dele penetrar sobre seus poros e começar a percorrer seu corpo a inebriando.

- Eu já entrei nesse caminho Malfoy, há muito tempo, e nunca hesitei. – sussurrou fazendo o sonserino estremecer ao seu tom de voz tão sensual e ao mesmo tempo perigoso – e não será agora que irei fazê-lo.

Draco a pegou pela cintura e num passe rápido de pernas e a colocou entre seus braços a ameaçando jogá-la numa possa de lama.

- Você não se atreveria. – a índia perguntou com os olhos arregalados enquanto se segurava com mais força no pescoço do loiro que sorria vitorioso.

- Nunca duvide de mim. – mas antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, May o pegou pelo colarinho e assim girou o corpo o fazendo cair com as costas sobre a poça funda de barro.

- E nem de mim. – estava preste a se levantar quando o loiro pegou uma quantidade generosa de lama na mão e a jogou de encontro ao rosto da morena – Sua cobra imunda! – May gritou pulando sobre ele e assim começaram a rolar sobre a lama e o gramado, fazendo folhas grudarem em suas vestes e o barro esconder seus rostos.

Draco a jogou com força contra o gramado e a puxou pelas pernas a fazendo ralar as costas.

- VERME. – ela gritou com ira, pegando a varinha em punhos e proferindo com ódio – _Petrificus Totallus_. – um jato de luz saiu da ponta da varinha dela atingindo o loiro em cheio que sentiu aos poucos seu corpo endurecer e não conseguir mais mexê-lo.

- May... você sabe que eu te amo né? – Draco perguntou com a voz tremula, vendo a índia se aproximar dele com sorriso nos lábios que se escondiam entre a lama, mas os olhos brilhando numa forma maldosa estava nítido, o fazendo engolir em seco.

- Agora, Draquito, irei te ensinar que com uma Sutramy não se brinca. – num gesto rápido, pulou em cima dele o fazendo cair novamente sobre a lama, agora, imóvel.

A índia pegou uma forte quantidade de grama e observou o corpo do loiro minuciosamente.

- No cabelo não. – o sonserino pediu, vendo os olhos dela brilharem ainda mais, a fazendo ficar com uma fisionomia quase demoníaca.

- O ponto fraco. – e jogou a grama no cabelo dele o fazendo morder o lábio para segurar um grito de ódio. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos dele, o sujando ainda mais e folhas verdes tomarem conta da extensão de sua cabeça – Olha só, você ama tanto a nossa casa que ate esta com o cabelo pintado de verde.

Draco a fuzilou com os olhos cinzas ainda mais frios e escuros, tentou se mover mais seu corpo parecia não o obedecer.

Maldita índia, concluiu com ódio a vendo o sujar ainda mais de grama.

A raiva dos dois sonserinos era tão grande que não se deram ao trabalho de virar os rostos para ver que bem ao seu lado estavam comensais da morte que os observava com certa surpresa e ironia.

- Ei, Kay. – Lucius chamou o amigo ao seu lado que tinha os braços cruzados no peito enquanto olhava a própria filha em cima de Draco.

- Fala.

O loiro chegou mais perto e perguntou:

- Você já fez sexo com sua mulher na lama? – o índio bateu a mão na testa.

- Não é que não. – respondeu atônico, olhando para o amigo – Vejo que nossos filhos têm mais imaginação que nos. – suspirou – Estamos perdendo os nossos postos, Lucius.

May continuava sujando o sonserino, quando escutou um galho ao seu lado quebrar, chamando sua atenção a fazendo virar o rosto e o que viu a fez ficar pálida; seu próprio pai e seu "tio" estavam ali, rodeados por comensais da morte, os fitando de uma maneira surpresa enquanto alguns faziam o favor de rir.

Oh Deus, eles pensavam que ela estava... COM O DRACO?

Num pulo saiu de cima do loiro e andou ate o pai com passos raivoso.

- Eu não estou fazendo NADA. - gritou vendo o pai suspirar aliviado.

- Graças a Deus, você ainda é pura. – a índia sorriu travessa.

- Ora pai, você que pensa. – o comensal a fitou severo.

- O que você esta querendo...- mas antes que pudesse termina de falar, viu a filha abrir os braços e sorrir de orelha a orelha.

- Deixa pra lá, e me deixe te dar um abraço. – o pai arregalou os olhos e se colocou atrás de Lucius de modo que pudesse se defender.

- Sai pra lá.

May abaixou os braços e fez um falso bico enquanto fazia lagrimas brotarem de seus olhos.

- Que horror pai, não querer abraçar sua própria filhinha?

Kay saiu de trás do loiro e se aproximou da filha cauteloso.

- Olha May, eu amo você, mas... Você é como sua mãe, uma doida. Tenho que agradecer a Deus por sua irmã ser como eu, sã.

A índia ia responder mais um barulho vindo a trás dela chamou sua atenção como o dos outros comensais.

- Olha, eu não quero atrapalhar o reencontro emocionante, mas eu ainda estou aqui petrificado e com lama entrando em certas partes de meu corpo que já esta começando a coçar. – Draco falou entre os dentes, enquanto sua cabeça ia afundando cada vez mais na poça.

- Esse é o meu filho. – Lucius disse a si mesmo, indo ate o loiro e o puxando pelas vestes antes de, num passe de varinha, desfazer o feitiço.

Lucius colocou o filho ao lado de May e voltou para o circulo de comensais. Kay respirou fundo o ar daquela noite sombrosa, para logo transformar o vento, antes ameno, em algo agressivo. As arvores começaram a balançar bruscamente, e as folhas se elevavam do chão, parecendo dançar sobre o ar.

O homem fixou seus olhos nos dois jovens fazendo suas íris antes negras tornarem-se num tom quase prateado como de uma cobra, e assim assoprou fazendo uma rajada de vento verde sair de sua boca e embalar os sonserinos em aspirais.

May sorria enquanto Draco a olhava com ódio, sem perceber que suas vestes à medida que as aspirais iam subindo pela extensão de seu corpo, ficavam mais limpas ate que não restou uma única sujeira.

Kay balançou a cabeça e relaxou os ombros. Encarou a filha, agora limpa, e sorriu, abrindo os braços disse com um tom de alegria:

- Vem pro papai filhinha. – May o olhou como se fosse um louco, antes de virar as costas bufando.

- Agora também não quero mais abraçar o Senhor.

O Comensal fez bico e olhou para o homem ao seu lado que ria com gosto.

- Oras, bobeou, dançou meu amigo. – Lucius foi ate o filho e o abraçou – Como esta Draco?

O sonserino correspondeu o abraço e respondeu num suspiro:

- Bem melhor, pai. – Lucius se soltou do filho e o olhou com orgulho antes de ir ate May e abrir os braços.

- E você pequena? – a índia se virou e sorrindo abraçou o "tio".

- Ótima! – e sobre os ombros do comensal que ainda abraçava mostrou a língua pro pai que deu os ombros como se não se importasse e foi cumprimentar seu sobrinho.

- Draco. – falou num tom paterno.

- Senhor Kay. – o loiro respondeu educadamente, fazendo o homem sorrir.

Os outros comensais se encontravam quietos e parados, enquanto o vento balançava suas capas negras. A floresta Proibida estava quieta, mas podia se sentir olhos vindos daquela escuridão os observando, como se a qualquer momento fosse os atacar e comê-los para o jantar.

- Bem...- Lucius falou depois de um tempo – Por que nos chamaram?

May se colocou ao lado de Draco e sorriu.

- Nos levamos uma detenção, então pensei que alguns comensais – apontou para os homens atrás do pai – Poderiam pintar a cerca aqui.

Draco a olhou atônico.

- Então foi por isso que os chamou? Para pintar uma misera cerca? – a índia o olhou com ironia.

- Malfoy, use isso aqui – lhe deu um tapa na cabeça – que você chama de cérebro pelo menos uma única vez na sua vida. Se você estiver a fim de ficar ai agachado pintando cerca por mim tudo bem, mas eu me recuso a fazer trabalhos desse tipo. – Kay riu.

- Tudo bem, crianças não briguem – ele engoliu em seco quando recebeu olhares mortíferos dos jovens, o fazendo dar um passo para trás – Deixe com a gente – virou a cabeça e com um único movimento os homens atrás deles começaram a trabalhar, pegando as tintas os pinceis e assim começarem a pintar num ritmo rápido.

- Por que estou pensando que tem mais alguma coisa? – Lucius voltou a perguntar, agora cruzando os braços sobre o peito e observando o filho minuciosamente, como se estive vendo qual seria o lugar mais doloroso para matá-lo.

May passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto que mostrava sua raiva, ao lembrar-se o que acontecera com sua irmã naquele dia.

Umedeceu os lábios com a pontinha da língua e assim encarou o pai que estava na sua frente, agora, com um daqueles olhares que faria qualquer um tremer, ou ajoelhar sobre seus pés pedindo misericórdia, mas ela não.

- Foi à pequena, pai. – o homem endureceu ainda mais o rosto, fazendo as íris negras cintilares num aviso de perigo – Alguns alunos da Sonserina, do quinto ano, bateram nela.

Kay ergueu uma das sobrancelhas enquanto apertava os punhos com força, na maneira de conter sua raiva. Cerrou os olhos levemente fazendo no lugar destes, aparecer uma linha de fogo negro crispante. Os lábios estavam frios, mostrando nenhuma emoção.

- Nomes. – foi a única coisa que disse, olhando para a filha, que suspirou ao escutar a voz tão venenosa dele.

- Gardellin, Sillister, Kasine, Kurt e Hystolli. – Draco respondeu, colocando as mãos no bolso da calça e não se importando de não esconder o seu tom de voz revoltado, ao ter que se lembrar da cena de Mia apanhando naquela manha. Uma nova raiva arrebatou-se em seu peito, e a vontade de matar aqueles desgraçados estava começando a se transformar em tentadora.

- Deixa comigo. – Lucius falou, empunhando a varinha e a apertando entre os dedos frios. – Faz um bom tempo que eu estou com vontade de pegar a família Gardellin.

Kay estranhamente voltou a possuiu sua fisionomia alegre e se virou para o amigo, com o cenho franzido:

- Por acaso, essa não é a família que torturamos ate deixar o pai um verdadeiro viciado em latas de lixo e a mãe uma louca que acha que é uma cantora de opera? – Lucius confirmou num gesto de cabeça, fazendo um sorriso alegre cortar os lábios do índio – Mas que beleza, agora iremos acabar com o filhinho deles. – os olhos brilharam em alegria – Hoje vai ser uma noite gloriosa.

Draco e May se entreolharam achando graça no homem, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram o ódio voltou a atormentá-los, fazendo o loiro a fuzilar com os olhos mostrando que o que ela se atrevera a fazer a ele naquela noite, não iria deixar barato, enquanto a morena simplesmente sorria.

- May, acho que já vamos indo. – o pai falou indo ate ela e a abraçando – Se cuida e não se esqueça que eu te amo. – sorrindo, deu-lhe um beijo na testa, antes de murmurar: – Boa noite.

May sorriu.

- Boa noite papai, eu também amo o senhor. - não demorou muito para que, depois das despedidas, os homens aparatassem, deixando-a novamente sozinha com um certo loiro que não parava de olhá-la. – Olha, Draco eu sei que não sou a mulher da sua vida, mas daria para parar de me olhar como se eu fosse? – bufando, começou a andar em direção ao castelo, com o loiro aos seus calcanhares.

- Só estava pensando qual vai ser minha vingança. – a índia o encarou sobre os próprios ombros.

- "timo, pense bem, e faça de alguma maneira eu não ter vontade de matá-lo depois, ai poupa o meu tempo e o seu.

Draco sorriu pelo canto dos olhos e os olhos cinzas tornarem-se ainda mais claros, fazendo a índia engolir em seco.

Deus! Estavam à luz da lua, e o esplendor dessa fazia os cabelos platinados dele brilharem ainda mais, as mexas caiam sobre o rosto pálido dando-lhe um ar misterioso que balançavam graças à brisa fria, e o sorriso sexy sobre os lábios finos e frios era quase um convite tentador para ser saboreado.

"_Pare já com isso"_ May gritou consigo mesma, fazendo um gesto impaciente com as mãos e entrando no castelo.

- Boa noite, Malfoy. – oras, pelo menos ela era educada.

- Boa noite, Su. – ele respondeu sorrindo ainda mais - Sonhe comigo.

Ela riu, ao virar o corredor.

- Isso seria pesadelo, querido. – e sem dizer mais nada, sumiu nas sombras do corredor.

* * *

- Como assim não vai ao baile? – Naty perguntou atônica, fitando a ruiva ao seu lado que tinha a cabeça baixa, como se estivesse delirando. – Vai ser um baile ótimo, você tem que ir Gi.

A ruiva se ajeitou ainda mais sobre o seu casaco negro antes de soltar um longo suspiro e responder:

- Naty, eu não tenho roupa, não tenho par e pior...- crispou os lábios – Não sei...

- Fala minhas melhores amigas, lindas e maravilhosas – May falou atrás das duas jovens, fazendo-as terem um sobressalto e a olharem assustadas.

- Sua louca, me assustou. – Naty falou encostando-se à parede e levanto a mão ao peito arfante. A índia sorriu e lhe deu um tapinha no ombro.

- Então eu consegui dar o efeito que eu queria – riu e lhe piscou um olho, fazendo a morena também rir – Mas e ai qual era o assunto?

Gina fez um gesto impaciente com as mãos e se colocou ao lado de Naty que procurava alguma coisa dentro da mochila.

- Nada de mais. – deu os ombros – O mesmo assunto de sempre, garotos, baile, par.

Um sorriso de orelha a orelha cortou os lábios da índia que deu um pulo de alegria e se aproximou ainda mais das amigas, dizendo com entusiasmo:

- Meu Deus, amanha iremos a Hogsmead comprar o vestido para o baile, e...- os olhos negros brilharam como fosse de uma criança que esperava ansiosa pela surpresa que o pai tinha para lhe mostrar – finalmente irei reabastecer o meu estoque de chocolate – Gina e Naty se entreolharam com as sobrancelhas erguidas antes de rirem, deixando a índia emburrada – O que foi? Eu sou chocolotra com muito orgulho.

Gina abraçou a índia.

- Isso a gente sabe, May. – riu – Mas me diga, você não deveria estar na sua detenção com o Draco? – a índia revirou os olhos.

- Por Merlin, ate com vocês aquela palha dourada me persegue – passou a mão pelos cabelos – Ninguém merece. – Naty riu e tirou de sua mochila uma revista de moda.

- Vindo de você, querida, você deve ter o deixado lá sozinho cumprindo a detenção por vocês dois – May deu os ombros – Mas, me deixa te conta, sabia que a nossa amiga aqui – apontou para Gina que cobriu o rosto com as mãos – disse que não vai ao baile?

May olhou para a ruiva incrédula.

- Você é uma louca se não for. – Naty sorriu.

- Eu disse isso, mas ela falou que não tem par, vestido...- a índia a interrompeu.

- Você vai nesse baile mesmo que eu tenha que te arrastar pelos cabelos ate aquele salão. – a segurou pelos ombros – Se ta me entendendo?

Gina olhou para as amigas e sorriu.

Elas eram malucas ao pensar que iria entrar naquele salão. Vestida com o que? Panos e farrapos com o que estava acostumada? Já não agüentava mais aquela timidez que a fazia ter vergonha de seu próprio corpo, o escondendo por debaixo de pesadas vestes escuras. Os cabelos sempre mal penteados e as unhas sempre roídas.

Suspirou, sua vida sempre foi daquela forma humilde. Mas chega uma hora que uma garota no auge de sua adolescência quer ser destaque entre as outras, chamar a atenção dos garotos e ter um namorado lindo que faça às outras jovens morrerem de inveja, mas... O que ela tinha que dava inveja nas outras garotas? A amizade do grande Harry Potter, que a havia como um objeto que usava para beijar qualquer garota, tendo ela namorado ou não.

Queria mudar, mas seu orgulho que sempre lhe avisara; não importa o que os outros pensam, a impediam de fazer tal coisa. Abaixou a cabeça e olhou para os próprios sapatos, negros, gastos e com buracos.

Desejava chamar a atenção somente uma única vez, entrar em algum lugar e fazer todas as cabeças se virarem para si, principalmente a de Harry. Queria ser bonita como suas amigas, e ter tanto bom gosto.

- Desculpe meninas, mas, eu tenho medo. – May e Naty se aproximaram e colocaram-se ao seu lado, numa forma que pediam para que ela continuasse – Olhem para vocês e olhem para mim? – apontou para elas e logo para si mesma – Vocês são lindas, as garotas mais lindas do colégio e eu...

- Uma pessoa maravilhosa, popular onde todos gostam e conhecem. Uma garota de quinze anos linda e acima de tudo amiga. – May falou levantando o rosto dela de modo que a fitasse nos olhos – Gi, uma pessoa não precisa ser linda por fora para ser notada. – Naty sorriu e falou divertida, fazendo a índia agradecer aos deuses por ela ter quebrado o clima tenso.

- E alem do mais, garota, você é a única que pode apertar a bunda do Potter. – as outras riram divertida – Gi, você ama o Harry e isso não é segredo para nenhuma de nos, se você quer a atenção dele, mude. Deixa que eu e a May a ajudemos a se transformar numa nova garota. – a ruiva sorriu fraco.

- O Harry tem que gostar de mim como eu sou, e não pela minha aparecia.

May deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

- O, ruiva teimosa, por Deus, é pior que os gêmeos juntos. – riu – O Potter já gosta de você como é, não é por acaso que você é a _melhor amiga_ dele.

- Mas parece que não é o suficiente. – Gina voltou a falar, ajeitando a mochila no ombro.

- Não é o suficiente, pois você se faz o favor de se esconder por debaixo disso aqui – e segurou o grosso tecido do casaco – Abra-se garota, voe, VENHA PARA O LADO VERMELHO DA VIDA. – Naty abria os braços e pulava pelo corredor como uma ave, arrancando gargalhada das amigas – Olha aqui, ruiva, eu não quero saber se você quer ou não, mas o caso é; VOCÊ VAI NESSE BAILE.

May fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

- É isso ai, alem do mais, o baile é a fantasia e você já sabe do que vai fantasiada? – Gina deu os ombros.

- Qualquer coisa que ninguém possa me reconhecer. – Naty bateu palmas.

- Ta entrando no espírito da coisa. – sorriu divertida. – Eu tava pensando em ir como uma dama das águas. – os olhos azuis brilharam sobre o esplendor da lua, fazendo-a ficar com uma fisionomia ainda mais de uma menina.

- Boa. – May falou impressionada – Eu estava pensando em ir como uma vampira. – olhou para a ruiva que parecia pensativa ao seu lado – E você, Gi?

Ela deu os ombros.

- Façam o que vocês acharem melhor – suspirou – Estou na mão de vocês. – as amigas se entreolharam numa forma enigmática – Mas olhem lá o que iram fazer.

Elas lhe piscaram um olho e sorriram.

- Pode deixa, Gi...- Naty começou.

- No dia do baile... – May continuou a examinando de cima para baixo, como se estivesse vendo suas medidas.

- Você estará linda. – a morena esticou a mão para a índia ao seu lado e esta bateu em sua palma numa forma de cumplicidade. Gina fez uma careta e murmurou num gemido:

- To vendo que eu to ferrada. – May a abraçou pelos ombros.

- Relaxa cabeça de fogo, não confia em nos aqui? – Gina a olhou e quando estava preste a responder, a índia a cortou – Não responda. – as três riram.

Continuaram andando pelos corredores vazios, iluminados somente pela luz da lua que passava entre as grandes janelas de vidro.

O castelo estava estranhamente inquieto, e raramente elas trombavam com algum aluno, onde, olhava para May com medo, temendo que ela tirasse pontos de sua casa, por esta desrespeitando a regra por estar fora da cama, mas a índia parecia estar nem ai, já que continuavam rindo com alguma piada que as amigas ao seu lado falavam.

Não demorou muito para que no meio da conversa, as três se calassem e olhassem para trás, a tempo de ver um certo trio; duas cabeças vermelhas, sendo que uma delas fez o coração de Naty acelerar, e a outra era um moreno que fez Gina, por sua vez, prender o fôlego.

Harry e os gêmeos se aproximaram sorridentes, e o brilho nos olhos de cada um, avisava a elas que, alguma coisa eles iam aprontar.

- Não me diga que ira colocar a Madame Norra num espeto de churrasco e colocá-la dentro de uma caixa de presentes e mandá-la para o Filch. – Gina perguntou, colocando os braços em frente ao peito, quando o melhor amigo se colocou a sua frente, colocando uma mexa de seus cabelos ruivos atrás da orelha.

- Você acha que eu seria capaz de fazer tal maldade? – a ruiva ergueu uma das sobrancelhas – Ta, eu seria sim. – riu.

Fred sorriu para Naty de uma forma que a encantou, fazendo-a abaixar a cabeça, desconcertada. May estranhou aquele comportamento da amiga, já que pela primeira vez na vida, Natalie McBride, corou. Aproximou-se de Jorge e murmurou:

- O que ah com esses dois? – o ruivo riu e lhe enlaçou a cintura.

- Você é cega ou o que? – brincou – Faz muito tempo que venho reparando nessa queda que a Naty tem pelo Fred, e podemos dizer que o sentimento é recíproco. – a índia arregalou os olhos.

- Merlin esta ouvindo minhas preces. – fez uma careta, quando continuou – Paul não serve para a Naty, e já venho notando alguns dias que ao lado dele, ela anda tão infeliz.

Mas antes que a conversa pudesse continuar, Harry se ajoelhou em frente a Gina, sendo seguido por Fred que fez o mesmo com Naty e Jorge entendendo o recado também se ajoelhou na frente de May. As garotas se olharam e foram obrigadas a segurar uma risada quando eles pegaram suas mãos.

Gina olhou para Harry que sorria para ela de uma forma encantadora, a fazendo derreter como mel aquecido, e a obrigando a morder a própria língua quando sentiu os dedos do amigo deslizarem sobre seu pulso, fazendo suas pernas bambearem.

- Nos estamos aqui. – Fred começou, sem tirar os olhos de Naty que sorria.

- Para fazer um pedindo muito importante. – Jorge continuou.

- E é bom que não nos desaponte com suas repostas – Harry terminou, antes de soltar um longo suspiro, e assim os três em uníssono pediram:

- Seja o meu par?

Gina se engasgou com a própria saliva, Naty soltou um grito de surpresa e May riu para valer, ao ver a cara de cachorro pidão de Jorge.

As três se entreolharam por um tempo, fazendo caretas como se estivessem conversando por códigos, rindo algumas vezes, divertidas.

Os garotos ficavam cada vez mais apreensivos. Já estavam começando a suar quando elas, com sorrisos venenosos nos lábios disseram da mesma forma que eles, juntas:

- Não! – e rindo, deram a volta nos calcanhares e começaram a andar em direção para suas casas, deixando um certo trio de garotos revoltados para trás.

- Boa noite meninas. – May falou para as amigas quando virava o corredor em direção ao lado oposto ao delas.

Gina e Naty sorriram e entraram no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, sabendo que amanha seria um longo dia.

**Continua...**


	7. Capítulo 7: Visita a Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 7: Visita a Hogsmeade**

_O que me adianta fechar os olhos e sonhar com você, e quando voltar os abrir saber que foi tudo fruto da minha imaginação; os seus carinhos, o seu sabor e o toque de seus lábios sobre minhas lágrimas._

O sol foi subindo no horizonte, dando um tom alaranjado as nuvens do céu, que estava num azul profundo, fazendo um jogo de cores que mostrava que o verão estava se aproximando.

Os raios que imitia a grande bola de fogo eram fortes, dando um show de brilho naquela manha de sábado.

Resmungou alguma coisa indecifrável quando alguns raios de sol passaram pela janela do quarto, iluminando o aposento e seu rosto. Virou-se na cama na tentativa de continuar a dormir, mas para seu azar a voz arrastada de uma de suas colegas de quarto ecoou em sua cabeça a fazendo fazer uma careta, quando percebeu que aquela voz estava se direcionando a ela.

- Acorda, Su. – uma mão gélida tocou em seu ombro a empurrando num gesto brusco para trás – Acorda! – a garota gritou em seu ouvido a fazendo dar um pulo e abrir os olhos.

Tudo bem que para uma manhã tão linda como aquela, ter a visão de Pansy Parkinson logo pela manhã, ninguém merecia.

Mas vê-la com os braços cruzados numa roupa que até mesmo na sua própria irmã não caberia mostrando tudo o que tinha direito, já era de mais.

- Oh droga, outro pesadelo não. – resmungou voltando a se jogar na cama e fazendo a Sonserina resmungar.

- Olha aqui sua índia de araque, pode ir acordando, pois já são quase oito e temos que tomar café ainda, e você nem está pronta, então...- olhou-a com nojo – levante logo seu traseiro gordo dessa cama.

May se virou para encará-la e se pudesse, estouraria a cabeça dela com muito prazer somente com um olhar.

Suspirando, se sentou da cama e pegou suas coisas em sua cabeceira antes de se levantar e com um sorriso luminoso nos rostos respondeu, não sem antes dar um beijo na bochecha da garota:

- Bom dia, Pansy. – a morena a olhou como se fosse louca, e a fisionomia de buldogue contorcida numa careta fez May ter uma vontade enorme de rir – Olha, querida...- o sorriso antes luminoso se transformou num maldoso fazendo a garota dar um passo para trás – "traseiro gordo"? Eu já estou acostumada a ser secada por trás por garotos de todas as casas, mas por garotas? – levou a mão no peito como uma demonstração de surpresa – Por Merlin, sou tão bonita que estou fazendo as garotas virarem lésbicas? – riu e andou até o banheiro, mas antes de fechar a porta, olhou para Pansy que continua a encará-la com os olhos negros, a fuzilando – Pansy, finalmente você está se revelando, hein. – e com um beijinho no ar, entrou no banheiro, deixando uma sonserina bufando para trás.

* * *

- Você não vai vestida assim. – Naty gritou ao ver a ruiva saindo do banheiro – Gina, ta um sol de escala mamona – apontou para a janela, onde o sol já estava alto o suficiente para iluminar tudo ao redor – você vai morrer de calor.

A ruiva deu os ombros e colocou-se em frente ao espelho; uma calça de moletom preta que deixava suas pernas grandes, um casaco cinza com gola que a deixava com uns dez quilos a mais e os cabelos mal penteados a lembravam de uma maltrapilha.

Não ia sentir calor, a roupa poderia ser um pouco abafada, mas se sentia à-vontade daquela forma. Olhou para Naty atrás de si e sorriu, a amiga estava linda, como sempre.

- Ná, eu estou bem. – olhou-a pelos ombros – Relaxa, não vou sentir calor.

A morena riu.

- Não magina, só vai ser fritada como um ovo, ai dentro. – bateu palmas – Vai, vamos trocar você, eu te ajudo...- Gina arregalou os olhos e correu até a porta como se esta fosse a tabua da sua salvação.

- Te vejo lá em baixo. – e deixando a morena falando sozinha, desceu as escadas.

Oras, ela estava bem daquela maneira, por que tanta birra para mudar sua roupa, onde se sentia tão à vontade?

"_Se você quiser que o Harry te note, terá que mudar"_ Tremeu ao se lembrar daquelas palavras que fora dita tantas vezes pelas suas duas melhores amigas, mas se Harry tivesse que corresponder o seu amor teria que gostar dela como ela na verdade era.

- Ta legal que ele iria gostar de uma coisa feia que nem eu. – disse ao olhar um bando de meninas descer ao seu lado, todas com blusinhas e saias de verão.

Passou a mão pela testa e fez uma careta ao se dar de conta que estava começando a suar dentro daquelas vestes pesadas de inverno.

Tudo bem que poderia ter exagerado um pouco na sua roupa, mas não estava nem um pouco a fim de mostrar o seu corpo. Podia ser magra e orgulhava-se disso, mas não ter nenhuma curva para moldá-lo era vergonhoso para uma adolescente.

Suspirando, desceu o último degrau da escada e sorriu ao ver que Rony já estava pronto, mas antes que pudesse ir até ele, sentiu braços fortes rodearem a sua cintura por suas costas e a erguerem no ar girando-a.

- Aaaaaaaah! – gritou de susto enquanto escutava a pessoa que a segurava rir ao pé de sua orelha, lhe causando um arrepio na espinha.

Como não poderia reconhecer aquela risada, o braço forte e o calor que emanava deles que parecia penetrar sobre sua carne e aquecê-la como brasa? Sem esquecer aquele aroma cítrico que a deixava anestesiada.

Segurando-se para não gemer quando a respiração dele tocou-lhe na bochecha corada, cravou suas unhas do braço forte o fazendo a soltar de imediato.

- Ai Gina. – Harry falou ainda sorrindo, acariciando o braço onde a marca das unhas da amiga já começava a ficar avermelhada.

Gina se virou para provocá-lo, mas quando o viu não conseguiu emitir nada, somente o observar enquanto ia aos poucos perdendo o fôlego.

Céus, ele lindo. Por alguns minutos perdeu a voz na garganta e permitiu que seus olhos viajassem pelo corpo do moreno; cabelos desalinhados caiam em frente ao rosto até a altura do maxilar firme, os olhos verdes estavam brilhantes e não se escondiam atrás dos óculos.

_Lentes de contato_, ela pensou sorrindo.

A blusa verde musgo caia perfeitamente sobre o corpo másculo, onde deixava uma parte dos braços fortes a mostra e a calça jeans escura sobre as pernas musculosas, lhe fizeram sentir um calafrio, sem esquecer que esta estava abaixada, permitido que uma parte da cueca samba-canção branca dele, ficasse a mostra.

Aproximou-se cautelosa e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, na tentativa de segurar o impulso de tocá-lo.

- Machucou? – falou ironicamente dengosa, fazendo uma falsa cara de pena. Harry levantou o rosto e a fitou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Não, só arrancou a minha pele. – resmungou num tom brincalhão, vendo-a fazer um gesto impaciente com as mãos. Franziu o cenho ao ver como ela estava vestida – Ou Gi, você não vai sentir cal...- mas ela o cortou com um olhar feroz.

- Alto lá. Você tem duas escolhas, Potter. – ele engoliu em seco – Se você terminar essa frase eu te mato e dou sua carcaça podre para os bichos da floresta proibida comerem, ou pode deixar tudo como está e continuar curtindo sua vida de galinha.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos e dando os ombros concordou que era melhor ficar calado. Gina sorriu satisfeita e deu a volta nos calcanhares, indo em direção a Mione que acabara de descer de seu dormitório, estava preste a cumprimentá-la quando escutou Harry gritar a suas costas:

- Ei, eu não sou galinha. – ele falou num tom como se estivesse acabado de entender o que ela havia dito. Gira olhou por cima dos ombros e começou a enumerar, com um sorriso maldoso sobre os lábios cor de cereja:

- Bem, semana passada você ficou com a Catherine na segunda, Jane na quarta e a Lucy na sexta. – Harry abriu a boca para argumentar mais Gina o impediu com um gesto de cabeça, levantando os dedos a cada nome que falava, sentindo junto seu coração dar pontadas sobre o peito, a sufocando. Aquilo doía, ficar se lembrando das garotas que tiveram o prazer de tocá-lo, senti-lo ou até mesmo amá-lo. E ela, onde ficava naquilo tudo? Simplesmente olhando o seu amor sendo levado para longe de si a cada minuto. E a cada dia que passava parecia que Harry Potter não lhe dava a atenção, não como amiga, pois isso ele dava tanto que chegava a sobrar, mas sim como uma garota. Uma garota que o amava, que o desejava, que o queria. Suspirando voltou a encarar os olhos verdes dele e assim continuou, num tom agora mais amargo, não iria permitir que ele notasse a sua dor: – Já no fim de semana no sábado foi com a Parvati e no domingo a irmã dela, a Padma. – girou os olhos – Ah sim, ai nessa semana foi a Beth, Kate, Holly, Samantha, Giovanna, Cindy, Sabrina, Melissa, Jennifer, Mary, Jéssica...- Harry arregalou os olhos e pulou em cima da amiga, tampando-lhe a boca com a mão.

- Ta bom Gi, chega. Alguma das meninas pode te ouvir ai eu vou me ferrar com todas elas. – a ruiva sorriu vitoriosa e tocou-lhe na mão, a retirando de cima da sua boca. Era sempre assim, ele ficava com quantas garotas queria sendo no mesmo dia ou na semana, mas nenhuma sequer desconfiava que ele beijava outras ao mesmo tempo.

_Cafajeste_, ela pensou divertida ao mesmo tempo em que fazia uma careta ao ver que amigo fora arranja.

- Harry, querido, sou sua melhor amiga, eu já decorei a sua lista de meninas que já beijou e que ainda ira beijar. – Harry cruzou os braços e a olhou numa forma quase parecida como de um verdadeiro caçador a fazendo sentir-se uma presa indefesa.

Inferno, ela odiava quando ele a observava daquela maneira.

- Pois bem, então fale quem eu ainda não beijei. – "EU", ela quase gritou, mas preferiu dar-lhe um tapa no ombro e rir.

- Poupe-me, não sou sua cardeneta de anotações ambulante. – e fazendo uma careta andou até Mione que estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Rony, deixando um risonho Harry para trás que fazia questão de olhá-la de cima para baixo em silêncio, sem se dar de conta que aquele simples gesto a excitava – Bom dia.

A morena olhou-a e com um sorriso doce respondeu:

- Bom dia. Vejo que já estava discutindo com o Harry. – a ruiva girou os olhos e sentou-se ao lado da amiga.

- Pra você vê. Entre tapas e beijos. – Rony riu.

- Só falto o beijo de reconciliação. – provocou. Gina o olhou de uma forma como se já tivesse a resposta na ponta da língua.

- Não, mano. Essa tarefa e propriedade particular de vocês dois. – o ruivo ia responder quando um barulho de explosão cortou o ar calmo do salão, fazendo todos os alunos ali presentes se levantarem e olharem para as escadas do dormitório masculino estranhando o forte barulho.

Uma nova explosão cortou o ar fazendo todos terem um sobressalto e permitirem que um grito escapasse de suas gargantas, iniciando um nervosismo sobre todos. Puderam ver que uma fumaça avermelhada descia sobre as escadas as englobando para logo ir se espalhando ao redor até que a sala ficasse completamente coberta de uma fumaça densa e cheirosa não permitindo que ninguém tivesse um senso de direção. Como uma neblina.

- Abram as janelas.- Gina gritou, caminhando com os braços esticados da frente do seu corpo, tentando tatear alguma coisa sólida ao seu redor rezando para achar alguma janela, mas sem querer esbarrou fortemente contra alguém, fazendo ambos caírem no chão.

Tateou o chão até conseguir achar alguma coisa onde pudesse se apoiar.

- Desculpe. – falou sem jeito, apertando os olhos para ver se conseguia enxergar quem estava embaixo de si.

- Tudo bem. – a voz fez com que Gina pudesse deduzir que era uma mulher e estranhamente ela sentiu que a conhecia, mas a gritaria dos alunos não permitia que pudesse reconhecer a voz – Como a May diria, até mesmo sobre as cegas o povo não iria conseguir resistir a mim. – e a moça riu.

Gina também a acompanhou no riso. Agora sim ela sabia quem era, conheceria aquela risada ao longe.

- Naty eu realmente sinto muito, tava tentando achar a janela. – a amiga a segurou pelos ombros e a tirou de cima de si.

- Relaxa. Mas acho que você ta muito mal em senso de direção, pois a janelas são do outro lado e você veio em direção à escada do nosso dormitório. – Gina arregalou os olhos e passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de se levantar e mesmo não vendo nada, também ajudou a amiga a ficar em pé.

- Poxa, to ruim mesmo, hein. – a morena riu.

Gina não pôde ver o que Naty estava fazendo, mas logo, entre a neblina avermelhada uma forte luz branca apareceu e começou a varrer a fumaça para longe, como uma brisa do inverno que limpa o chão das folhas secas, até que aos poucos uma imagem embaçada começou a se formar em sua frente, até que a amiga ficou perfeitamente visível, lhe dando a permissão de vê-la.

- Grande Naty. – Gina falou sorrindo e indo até a morena, lhe abraçando sobre os ombros – Aprendeu com a titia aqui. – Naty girou os olhos e sorriu também.

Andaram com cuidado pelo salão até que conseguiram se juntar aos outros, que estavam perto da escada do dormitório masculino, olhando para cima alem da grande escada, a onde a fumaça parecia sair cada vez mais e o cheiro doce já começava a se tornar enjoativo.

- Mas o que é isso? – Mione perguntou estupefata – Rony, Harry, vão lá ver o que aconteceu.

Eles concordaram com um aceno de cabeça. Já estavam prontos para subir as escadas, quando apareceram duas cabeleiras ruivas rindo e com os rostos cobertos de fuligem junto com os cabelos em pé.

Fred e Jorge riam abertamente, como se o que acabavam de fazer fosse algo realmente engraçado. Os alunos o olhavam com certo interesse, sendo que algumas meninas sorriam encantadas por eles, mesmo estando sujos.

- Rony...- Mione o chamou baixinho entre os dentes, o fazendo virar a cabeça para fitá-la – Me segura se não eu vou cometer um assassinato. – o namorado riu e a abraçou com carinho.

- Deixa-me ver se assim eu consigo acalmar essa fera cabeluda. – Mione estava preste a começar uma discussão quando Rony, sorrindo de modo que as pernas dela tremessem, a tirou do chão e assim oprimiu seus lábios com força, contra os dela.

Mione sorriu entre o beijo e abraçou o ruivo pelo pescoço, enquanto seus dedos da mão amoleciam e sua varinha escorregava entre eles, indo ao encontro do chão.

Sentiu que Rony a abraçava cada vez com mais força, e ia aos poucos a colocando de volta no chão, enquanto com a língua passava sobre seus lábios, pedindo passagem para lhe explorar a boca, onde ela não recusou.

Ele sabia que Mione não era bonita, mas havia algo nela que simplesmente o encantava, não se cansava de tê-la em seus braços, abraçá-la, tocá-la, beija-lá. E aquele amor já estava começando a pedir que se explodisse em seu corpo. O jeito que ela falava, a boca se movendo com graciosidade, os sorrisos doces e os olhos castanhos escuros que brilhavam a cada vez que respondia uma pergunta na sala de aula, o fazia se sentir bem. Claro que às vezes era complicado resistir a alguma garota atraente do colégio, mas o amor que sentia pela namorada fazia uma barreira o impedindo de fazer uma burrada.

_Prefiro morrer a algum dia vir a perdê-la!,_ Pensou enquanto sentia a língua dela mover-se contra a sua num ritmo sensual, o fazendo gemer baixinho e mover uma de suas mãos, que estavam pousadas na cintura um pouco gordinha dela, até a nuca, sentindo os cabelos volumosos entre eles.

Mione sorriu e permitiu que um arrepio percorre seu corpo quando as mãos do namorada deslizaram por suas costas.

Sabia a sorte que tinha em mãos. Rony Weasley era simplesmente maravilhoso: os cabelos ruivos brilhavam a cada gesto com a cabeça dele, os músculos do corpo forte e malhado, graças ao Quadribol, e aquela força monstruosa, onde a fazia se sentir protegida em seus braços que a abraçavam com carinho naquele momento.

E ela era o quê? Uma simples sabe-tudo, com cabelos volumosos e secos, acima de seu peso e os dentes da frente grandes a fazendo parecer um coelho. E até hoje se perguntava como aquele Deus-ruivo, havia se apaixonado por ela.

Pôde escutar uma tosse atrás deles, os fazendo pararem o beijo e verem que estavam todos com braços cruzados sorrindo e os olhando como se esperassem que eles terminassem o carinho explicito.

Naty fez um gesto _de "olá, nós ainda estamos aqui" _com a mão, junto com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

- Olha, queridos – ela começou e deu uma piscada para Gina – Eu sei que o amor de vocês é lindo. – ela olhou para Mione que já havia largado o namorado e arrumava a suas vestes, olhando para baixo tentando esconder eu rubor de seu rosto – Mas Mione, eu sei que você ama o Rony, mas estamos num Salão Comunal com quase 30% de todos os alunos da nossa casa presentes – Mione corou ainda mais. Fazendo Naty ficar satisfeita e olhar para Rony que ao ver os olhos azuis brilhando, engoliu em seco. – Ronald Weasley, quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir: – e em uníssono todos responderam juntos. – Controle seus hormônios. – e em seguida explodiram em gargalhadas.

Harry abraçou Gina com carinho a fazendo sorrir e entrelaçar os dedos de sua mão com os dele em sua cintura.

- Que tal a gente ir toma café? – ela perguntou a todos que concordaram, e ainda rindo, foram em direção ao quadro.

Naty era a última ao lado de Fred que tentava limpar suas vestes da fuligem, estava prestes a passar pelo retrato quando o ruivo segurou o seu braço a impedindo.

- Fica aqui um pouco comigo. – ele pediu sorrindo abertamente para ela, revelando entre aquele negro de seu rosto, os dentes brancos e perfeitos.

- Fred, o Paul esta me esperando e...- ele a cortou num gesto impaciente com as mãos.

- Calma, eu não vou te atacar – piscou o olho divertido – Mesmo que eu queira. – Naty riu e foi até ele com passos delicados e um sorriso doce sobre os lábios, fazendo-o prender a respiração.

Cruzou os baços em frente ao peito e a observou enquanto vinha em sua direção. Ela estava simplesmente linda com aquela jeans clara apertada sobre as longas pernas bem torneadas e o quadril tentadoramente arredondado, ergueu os olhos e fitou-lhe a blusa azul-royal de gola alta e mangas compridas que moldava com perfeição a cintura fina e o busto grande e firme. Cerrou levemente os olhos e sentiu sua boca ficar seca, quando um brilho branco chamou sua atenção para a barriga dela que estava a mostra: uma jóia delicada em forma de estrela brilhava sobre a luminosidade do Salão.

Ele arregalou os olhos, atônito.

Como não havia percebido antes que ela tinha um piercing?

- Já olhou bastante? – a voz dela ecoou sobre as paredes e chocando-se contra seu ouvido, o fazendo estremecer sobre aquela doce melodia sensual.

Definitivamente, Natalie estava brincando com fogo e estava parecendo gostar daquilo.

- Ainda não. – respondeu num murmúrio, colocando suas mãos sobre a cintura dela e trazendo para perto de si num gesto firme – Tem muitos recantos de seu corpo que eu gostaria de conhecer. – ela arregalou os incríveis olhos azuis realçados por uma leve camada de lápis preto, e a boca avermelhada se abriu estupefata, para logo se fechar, mostrando que as palavras haviam se perdido dentro de sua garganta. Fred riu divertido – Naty, você é tão ingênua. – a morena também riu e lhe deu um tapa no braço.

_Tudo bem!,_ Ela pensou venenosa, o abraçando pelo pescoço e ficando na pontinha dos pés de modo que suas bocas ficassem frente a frente uma com a outra, de uma maneira perigosa para os olhos do ruivo. _Se ele quer brincar, eu vou mostrar quem é a vencedora. _

Pode senti-lo tremer quando deslizou suas mãos pelo peito forte que se moveu pesadamente para cima, mostrando a excitação dele.

Passando a língua de leve sobre os lábios, sorriu ao ver que ele seguira seu movimento, parecendo hipnotizado, com os olhos.

- Você gosta não é mesmo. – perguntou, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, enquanto segurava as mãos dele em sua cintura e as fazia entrar por de baixo de sua blusa. Um gemido escapou de seus lábios quando os dedos longos e frios dele contrastaram com sua pele quente e macia. O toque era tão bom que a fazia se sentir como um mel que se derretia sobre um fogo ardente.

- Não me provoque. – Fred falou com a voz rouca, inclinando a cabeça em direção ao pescoço dela, abaixando a alta gola e assim tocando num gesto delicado, seus lábios na curva alva.

- E se eu quiser? – ela replicou, jogando a cabeça para trás, de modo que o rabo-de-cavalo que prendia seus cabelos, balançasse.

Fred a segurou com mais força, sabendo que logo iria perder a sensatez se não parasse com aquilo. Então por que não conseguia? Seu corpo ardia, seu coração batia rápido e sua respiração estava tornando-se cada vez mais pesada.

Claro que já esteve com outras garotas, mas Naty era um desafio a sua consciência. Ele a queria, a desejava para si. Ansiava poder passear suas mãos por aquele corpo perfeito, afogar-se nele.

Fechou os olhos, para sentir a fragrância doce do corpo dela, que o deixava tonto.

Nunca havia sentindo algo tão forte por uma garota, como sentia por ela.

Naty tinha uma mistura eletrizante, era engraçada, carinhosa e linda, mas junto com tudo aquilo a história misteriosa dela, fazia seu interesse crescer cada vez mais. Desejava querer descobrir o que acontecera a ela no passado. Queria abraçá-la e confortá-la em seus braços quando estava com medo ou triste.

Riu com a própria piada: desde quando Natalia McBride estava triste? E aquela alegria contagiante que o fazia amá-la cada vez mais. Incondicionalmente.

Repousou sua cabeça no ombro dela, sentindo os dedos delicados passearem sobre seus cabelos.

Podia se lembrar quando a vira pela primeira vez.

Fora no ano passado e estava no celeiro da A'Toca, fazendo uma nova invenção quando ela apareceu.

_- Merda – reclamou, jogando a chave de fenda longe e secando o suor da testa com um pano já úmido. _

_Andou até um barriu de água que estava preso sobre uma tábua de parede e afundou a cabeça nessa, para se refrescar. _

_Nunca passara tanto calor em sua vida. _

"_Onde será que esta o Jorge com a maldita limonada?", Pensou se erguendo e jogando a cabeça para trás fazendo a água espirrar para todos os lados. Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, de modo que seu cabelo ficasse revolto e enfrente aos seus olhos. Respirou fundo o ar quente daquele dia ensolarado e gemeu baixinho, mostrando o seu cansaço. _

_Estralou o pescoço e voltou para mesa e assim continuar seu trabalho, foi quando percebeu que a chave de fenda havia sumido._

_- Merlin. – rosnou, começando a tirar a palha sobre a mesa de forma que a busca se tornasse mais fácil – Onde você está, desgraçada? Apareça! _

_- Está no chão, ao lado do pé de cabra. – uma voz doce vindo da porta do celeiro chamou sua atenção o fazendo erguer os olhos e ver quem estava ali. E foi nesse momento que perdeu o fôlego._

_A jovem tinha longos cabelos negros que balançavam em sintonia com a brisa quente, os raios de sol a iluminavam, fazendo uma fina linha dourada delinear o perfeito corpo dela, coberto somente por um delicado vestido branco de mangas curtas com flores vermelhas, deixando até a metade do joelho as longas pernas bronzeadas a mostra. _

_Ele, por acaso, havia morrido e não sabia? Pois aquela visão era de um anjo, não havia outra explicação, pois, como podia existir um ser tão perfeito e belo na Terra e sem ele ter conhecido antes?_

_A jovem sorriu e os dentes brancos mostravam que a boca dela deveria ser doce, um sabor quase eloqüente. E aquele corpo estaria a sua salvação para aquele calor infernal. _

_Ela vinha em sua direção com passos delicados como se estivesse flutuando, os pés calçados por uma sandália rasteira bege, onde se perdia com a cor da pele dela._

_Engolindo em seco, conseguiu dizer a única coisa que vinha em sua mente, para logo em seguida se arrepender:_

_- O...O...Oi! – "Grande Fred, agindo como um adolescente que estivesse vendo pela primeira vez a sua musa", disse a si mesmo, girando os olhos e fazendo uma careta que para a sua surpresa, fez a jovem rir._

_- Sou Natalie McBride, e você? – ela perguntou lhe estendendo a mão e timidamente levantando a cabeça para fitá-lo nos olhos._

_Fred teve que colocar uma mão sobre a mesa para se manter em pé, enquanto a outra apertava gentilmente a dela num toque que o fez estremecer. _

_Deus, os olhos dela eram de um tom tão profundo de azul que o fez desejar querer se afogar naquele mar revolto brilhante. A pele acetinada e macia da mão era como um convite tentador para comprovar se o corpo, inteiro, dela era daquela maneira._

_Sorrindo respondeu:_

_- Me chamo Fred. – "e o verdadeiro Fred Weasley volta a atacar", sua mente o atormentara novamente. Num gesto impulsivo pelo seu desejo, puxou a jovem para perto de si, de modo que o perfume doce lhe penetrasse sobre a pele._

_Naty se assustou de inicio com o gesto ousado, mas o calor dele que a aquecia não demorou muito para tranqüilizá-la. Ainda o fitando nos olhos sorriu amigável, antes de erguer sua mãe e tirar da frente dos olhos castanhos dele uma mexa ruiva._

_- Prazer. – murmurou num fio de voz._

_- Prazer. – e sem demora ele se inclinou e deu-lhe um beijo doce na bochecha sem perceber que ao longe uma jovem ruiva sorria abertamente, encostada numa arvore vendo a cena, enquanto um jovem de cabelos negros e olhos verdes lhe abraçava por trás pegando-a de surpresa._

- Terra chamando Fred. – Naty chamou-o num tom brincalhão entre as risadas, ao ver a cara de bobo do amigo.

Fred balançou a cabeça parecendo sair de um sonho bom. Olhou para Naty e corando levemente sorriu sem jeito, antes de responder:

- Vamos logo pro Salão para tomar café. – e sem esperar que ela respondesse, pegou-lhe a mão, entrelaçando os dedos, e a arrastou para fora do quadro.

Oh, se ela soubesse o quanto a desejava, iria até mesmo sentir medo.

Olhou para os lados, onde estava Angelina quando precisava dela?

Bufou.

Estava na hora de voltar à realidade e entender que Naty tinha um namorado, e o que ele sustentava por ela, era um amor passageiro.

Fitou-a e logo gemeu baixinho.

Amor passageiro? Jamais. Aquilo o corroia, fazia seu peito se apertar, seu coração acelerar e o sangue entre suas veias esquentar como brasa.

- Que Merlin me dê forças. – pensou, abraçando-a pela cintura e parando em frente ao Salão Principal, onde os outros os aguardavam.

- MAS A ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA? – May gritou, pegando Naty pela mão e a puxando pra perto dela e de Gina que estava encostada na parede olhando-a de uma maneira que suspeitava o que ela e Fred estavam fazendo.

- Eu... Eu posso explica. – Naty falou na defensiva, sentindo o perfume de Fred passar por si, mostrando que ele já havia entrado no Salão a deixando com as amigas.

- Não precisa explica, Ná. – Gina anunciou sorrindo e a abraçando pelos ombros, enquanto com o outro braço abraçava May.

- Prontas para o nosso matinal "bom dia"? – a índia perguntou sorridente, vendo as outras rirem.

- Como sempre. – Naty anunciara, estufando o peito – Vamos lá. – e sem esperar mais nada, as três entraram no Salão.

May caminhou até a ponta da mesa de sua casa e subiu em cima do banco, enquanto Gina seguia até a Grifinória e Naty a Corvinal.

As três se entreolharam e assim, pegando fôlego o suficiente, gritaram para todos ali presentes a escutarem claramente:

- BOM DIA! – todas as cabeças se voltaram para elas, antes de rirem alegres.

Os garotos do colégio pararam de comer e se levantaram antes de, ainda sorrindo, responderem:

- BOM DIA, MAY, GINA E NATY! – as garotas sorriram alegres e acenaram para as jovens, ironicamente, que as olhavam com inveja da tamanha popularidade entre os garotos de toda Hogwarts. Até mesmo os próprios professores sorriram e acenaram com a cabeça dando-lhes o mesmo comprimento.

Elas saíram de cima do banco em um pulo e se encaminharam em seus lugares sobre as mesas, sendo que Naty olhou para elas com um olhar de socorro, quando ia se dirigindo para o lado do namorado, que fez questão de abraçá-la com certa possessão e falar ao pé de seu ouvido a fazendo sentir nojo sobre aquele hálito nojento:

- Aí, gostosinha, meus parabéns – discretamente ele puxou sua cabeça para trás – Você foi uma verdadeira gata selvagem. – e riu, antes de voltar a se sentar com ela no seu colo.

Gina olhou para May e arregalou os olhos quando viu que a amiga estava preste a pular em cima de Paul com brilho sobre os olhos onde a fez suspeitar que ela fosse matá-lo.

- Como ele ousa a chamar daquela maneira? – a índia perguntou entre os dentes.

Gina suspirou e se colocou à frente de Harry que não parava de secar uma loira da Corvinal onde mandava beijos no ar para ele.

Ela girou os olhos, a vida amorosa de seu amigo não lhe vinha a respeito, se Harry quisesse ser engolido, que fosse, ela não iria sentir falta.

_Mentirosa!,_ Sua mente gritou no momento em que devorava uma bolacha entre os dentes, a picando freneticamente.

May olhou para ela estupefata antes de dar um sorrisinho leve.

- Ciúmes. – murmurou girando os olhos e se sentando ao lado da irmã que fez questão daquele dia sentar-se à mesa da Sonserina e... Ao lado de Draco.

Pelo amor de Deus! Ainda era sete horas e já tinha que olhar a cara pálida e aqueles cabelos de palha, sendo que a imagem dele a atormentara em seu sonho a noite inteira.

Suspirou e dirigiu seus olhos para a irmã que comia seu cereal com gosto. Draco Malfoy não iria irritá-la naquele dia. Ela estava calma, feliz e não iria ficar irritada.

- Então May era obrigada a fazer toda aquele escândalo, parecendo uma gralha batendo as asas em cima daquele banco? – ele provocara. Ah, ela ia ficar irritada. Muito irritada.

Voltou a mover os olhos para o loiro que sorriu e piscou-lhe um olho.

_Filho duma mãe!,_ Pensou cerrando os punhos e correspondendo o sorriso.

- Não precisa sentir ciúmes Draquito...- ele torceu o nariz, odiava aquele apelido medíocre – De todos os garotos aqui do colégio você é o meu preferido. – os olhos dela se fecharam ainda mais, enquanto os de Draco fizeram questão de se abrir ao vê-la se inclinar sobre a mesa e assim gesticular com os lábios, o fazendo engolir em seco ao ver que estava começando a ficar hipnotizado com aquela boca rosada – Mesmo que tenha ficado em segundo lugar na lista do jornal – ela riu para valer o fazendo voltar ao momento presente – E como sempre, O grande Harry Potter te passou a perna.

Draco pegou seu suco bruscamente enquanto escutava a risada dela penetrar sobre seus ouvidos como uma faca afiada.

Sentiu que alguém o observava e ergueu a cabeça a tempo de ver Gina o olhando com sua graça, o sorriso doce e os olhos castanhos brilhando.

Sorriu de volta e como um flash o beijo que ela lhe dera veio a sua mente.

Deus, mesmo com aquela roupa de inverno, ela continuava bela com o seu rostinho rosado e angelical, onde os cabelos mal penteados o moldavam.

Quem diria que um dia aquela cabeça-de-fósforo pudesse vir a mexer tanto consigo.

Passou a mão nos cabelos e viu quando ela parou de fitá-lo e mover seu olhar para Harry que deveria ter falado algo engraçado já que ela riu, e a aquela risada vez com que sua raiva pela índia a frente sumisse.

Virginia era especial. E faria de tudo para sentir novamente o gosto dela.

- Diga adeus a sua ruiva, Potter. – falou por fim, enquanto voltava a sua atenção para o café.

* * *

- Gina, Pelo-amor-de-Deus, me tira essa roupa. – May falara quanto se dirigiam a uma das carroças que já esperava os alunos para os levarem a Hogsmeade.

A ruiva bufou e colocando as mãos na cintura respondeu:

- Eu estou ótima assim. – Naty sorriu sarcástica.

- Ah sim, e eu sou um ovo frito. – May e Gina se entreolharam numa forma maldosa e responderam juntas fitando a morena que recuou um passo ao ver os sorrisos perigosos das amigas:

- Só se for um estragado. – Naty revirou os olhos.

- Ai gente, to vendo que não vou poder mais fala nada pra vocês. Eu pedi para abafarem esse caso. – as trás riram para valer e se abraçaram.

Gina não pôde deixar de ficar feliz pela mudança de assunto. Por que tanta implicação? Era somente uma maldita roupa de inverno que estava começando a esquentá-la até de mais.

Uma brisa leve tocou em seu rosto junto com o aroma doce das flores.

Sorriu ao ver que faria um belo dia, perfeito para o passeio, mas as nuvens cinzas ao longe não escondiam que no cair da tarde poderia haver chuva.

Teve que segurar o riso ao olhar para a sandália preta de salto, altíssimo de May, onde era acompanhada por uma curta saia jeans escura revelando as longas pernas bronzeadas e uma blusa roxa de um ombro só, onde à parte de baixo aos seios era transparente permitindo a visão da bela barriga e o piercing em forma de uma gota de sangue, preto.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e teve que morder a língua para segurar um palavrão quando seus dedos ficaram enroscados em um nó.

- Droga. – murmurou, tirando a mão dos cabelos e limpando a testa com suor.

- Você vai demora aí, ou teremos que levita-lá para andar mais rápido? – May perguntou já ao lado da porta da carruagem.

- Calma beterraba. – Gina falou revidando a provocação, fazendo a índia revirar os olhos e fazer uma bela careta. – Já to aqui. – sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto da amiga a fazendo sorrir.

- Ai Merlin, como é bom ser amada. – a morena comentou para logo em seguida começar a rir.

- É! – Naty começou – Principalmente por um certo loiro da Sonserina. – a índia parou de rir no mesmo instante ao escutar aquelas palavras e fuzilou a amiga com os olhos.

- Olha aqui sua...- Mas Gina a interrompeu.

- CALEM A BOCA E VAMOS LOGO PARA HOGSMEADE. – as duas olharam para a ruiva depois do belo berro onde chamou a atenção de grande parte dos alunos que estavam ali, sendo que alguns curiosos meteram as cabeças para fora das janelas só para observar o que estava acontecendo.

- Gininha meu amor, seja mais discreta na próxima vez. – Naty comentou abrindo a porta da carruagem – Vai, entra aí. – falou.

Gina deu os ombros e colocou a mão na porta para que como impulso da perna sobre o degrau pudesse entrar.

Naty estava logo atrás, mas com uma mão de May sobre seu ombro, a impediu de entrar.

- O que foi? – perguntou vendo a amiga retirar a varinha do bolso.

- Não vou deixar ela andar assim. – sorriu pelo canto dos lábios – veja só.

Num balançar leve a ponta da varinha começou a tomar uma tonalidade rosa, para aos poucos ir ao tom de um roxo forte e assim atingir Gina em cheio, que não percebeu o feitiço a suas costas.

Naty ficou boquiaberta ao ver a transformação; As roupas de ruiva pareceram que foram tiradas do corpo dela, onde as que se formavam pareciam que haviam feitas somente para ela. Os tênis gastos pretos que ela usava mudaram para um branco com detalhes em vermelhos. Pôde ver o feitiço serpentear pela perna dela e a calça larga se transformou numa jeans pantalona azul escura de cós baixíssimo, o moletom que a fazia ficar com o dobro do tamanho foi diminuindo aos poucos, até colar completamente na pele dela, revelando as curvas perfeitas do corpo escultural, junto com o seio realmente volumoso, a cor cinza do moletom sumiu e deu lugar a um vermelho carne. O facho roxo pareceu cortar o pequeno casaco ao meio onde aos poucos apareceu um zíper que estava aberto até o meio dos seios, permitindo que a bela curva destes ficassem a amostra junto com a barriga delineada, graças ao Quadribol. Não demorou muito para que um capuz fosse aparecendo aos poucos atrás da cabeça dela e as longas mangas compridas sumissem, revelando os longos braços.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando o feitiço cobriu o rosto da ruiva já acomodada no acento gasto da carruagem e ajeitava confortavelmente, onde tinha a cabeça jogada para trás e parecia estar dormindo, completamente inerte do que estava acontecendo.

Naty pode ver a boca de Gina tomar uma tonalidade ainda mais rosada junto com um brilho delicado os realçando ainda mais. As bochechas ficaram mais coradas e as poucas sardas sobre o nariz foram clareadas dando somente um toque angelical ao rosto dela. Os olhos foram pintados por uma sombra clara e um delineador preto sobre os longos cilhos, os fazendo ficarem ainda mais puxados como os de uma gata misteriosa e sensual. O jato roxo fez uma cápsula sobre a cabeça da ruiva para logo sumir e revelar cabelos que pareciam terem feitos por puros fios de fogo, tamanho o brilho que eles contiveram; o vermelho ficou ainda mais vivo e as mechas deslizaram como ondas sedosas sobre os seios, sendo que alguns fios caiam sobre a tentadora curva.

- Perfeito. – foi a única coisa que Naty pôde dizer ainda afoita. Gina era dona de uma beleza realmente magnífica, mas que infelizmente era escondida pelas roupas pesadas e velhas que ela teimava em usar.

- Você não viu a melhor parte. – May avisou aumenta o sorriso sobre os lábios, até ela própria não sabia que Gina poderia ficar tão facilmente linda com alguns retoques. Piscou um olho para a amiga ao seu lado e assim chamou: - Gina!

A ruiva ergueu a cabeça do banco e abriu os olhos, para logo fitá-las, e foi naquele momento que Naty não conseguiu mais segurar o próprio queixo.

As íris dela não estavam mais naquele tom amêndoas, estavam ainda mais claras, quase mudando para um tom azulado que com certeza faria qualquer garoto perder o fôlego.

- O que foi? – a voz saiu ainda mais doce e delicada, como um cântico feiticeiro. Mas Gina pareceu não perceber.

- Nada querida, só estavam discutindo onde iremos visitar primeiro. – Naty respondeu ainda com o queixo aberto e os olhos esbugalhados.

- E o que decidiram? – May empurrou a morena para dentro da carruagem enquanto respondia:

- Dedos de mel, lógico. – revirando os puxados olhos negros ela continuou – Eu encontro vocês lá em Hogsmeade, como monitora eu tenho que ir junto com os outros da Sonserina. – e mandando um beijo no ar fechou a porta de madeira num estrompo – Ah, eu sou realmente muito foda. – falou baixinho sorrindo e começando a andar em direção aos monitores, mas sem perceber que naquele gramado havia um pequeno buraco, o salto alto de uma das sandálias afundou, a fazendo quase perder o equilíbrio e cair de cara no chão. – O cacet...- mas uma voz arrastada atrás de si a interrompeu:

- Olha a boca, Su.

May tirou o salto fino do buraco da terra puxando sua perna bruscamente para cima, antes de jogar os longos cabelos para trás e assim se virar, já sabendo que o dono daquela maldita voz, que estranhamente fez sua espinha gelar, estaria pronto para importuna-lá e assim começar uma nova discussão.

Oh Merlin, pensou girando os olhos, ele nunca iria cansar de persegui-la como fosse sua sombra?

"_E que sombra",_ sua mente murmurou dentro de sua cabeça a fazendo ficar ainda mais irritada.

Puxando com força o ar para seus pulmões na tentativa de manter a calma que teimava em a abandonar, se virou em direção a Draco, mas quando estava preste a responder a provocação seus olhos se encontraram com íris cor de violeta a fazendo perder a fala.

_Samantha O'Shea!,_ Sua mente lhe fez questão de a lembrar, enquanto observava a bela Corvinal abraçada a Draco, que fazia questão de sorrir alegremente ao mostrar para todos a sua mais nova parceira, enquanto a sua mão repousava sobre o quadril da jovem.

Samantha era conhecida pelo colégio como uma rigorosa Monitora, mas também como uma jezebel de quinta.

Seu estômago se embrulhou e a idéia de visitar primeiro a sua loja de doces preferida lhe pareceu bastante inapropriada.

- O que quer Malfoy? – foi a única coisa coerente que conseguiu formular em sua cabeça para falar, mas se arrependeu quando viu a bela loira ao lado dele rir abertamente.

- Veja docinho...– May teve vontade de rir ao ver a careta bizarra que Draco fez ao escutar Samantha o chamar daquela forma – Parece que ela está com ciúmes. – riu histericamente fazendo com que um som estridente e irritante ecoasse sobre os arredores do jardim.

Draco apertou a loira ainda mais sobre seu peito, de modo que ordenasse ela se calar.

- Quantas vezes serei obrigado a repetir, sua jumenta...– ele rosnou – Você não fala, somente faz o seu papel de minha companhia. Entendeu? – a loira balançou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo, parecendo não se preocupar com o xingamento que recebera.

May franziu o cenho completamente enjoada. Como uma garota como aquela poderia ser tão burra?

_Claro que ela iria ser burra, anda com a vaca da Chang!,_ Pensou irônica, girando as orbes negras e dando a volta nos calcanhares enquanto se encaminhava até carruagem.

- Ei Su, os Monitores não irão mais juntos – Draco dissera a suas costas, fazendo a voz arrastada perfurar sua pele a fazendo estremecer. Céus o que estava acontecendo com ela? – Mas se você quiser apreciar o meu espetáculo com a Samantha aqui fique a vontade.

A índia cerrou os punhos com força antes de virar a cabeça e fitar o Sonserino com os olhos soltando faíscas de ódio.

- O único espetáculo que eu vou assistir um dia seu Malfoy, é quando você virar um bode e cortar o gramado do jardim com a boca. – rosnou, abrindo a porta da cabine com força e entrando.

- Fiu, fiu...- Draco assobiou provocante, quando a índia empinou a bunda para se acomodar no banco enquanto entrava, fazendo a curta caia subir ainda mais, revelando as belas coxas grossas e bronzeadas.

Engoliu em seco. Como seria viajar suas mãos naquele corpo perfeito e delicado que ficava ainda mais sensual quando ela andava como uma cobra perigosa ou ficava brava, mostrando que sua pele estava quente, graça a forte corrente sangüínea que viaja por entre as veias dela. Beijar aquela boca carnuda e provocativa. Quase feiticeira quando sorria, falava ou até mesmo o xingava. Sentir seu sabor, descobrir se ela era quente ou fria, a língua macia e os gemidos altos ou baixinhos.

Ah sim, ele gostaria de saber, conhecer cada recanto dela. Cada pedaço daquele corpo e saciar aquele seu desejo carnal, que começava o atormentar, enviando-lhe imagens eróticas na cabeça.

DRACO MALFOY!, Censurou-se mentalmente, enquanto colocava a sua parceira loira a sua frente e a empurrava para dentro da carruagem sem nenhum cuidado.

- Entra aí. – falou grosseiramente, para logo também entrar e fechar a porta em um estrondo estridente.

O ar dentro da carruagem era tenso. May estava ao lado da janela a sua frente, com as pernas cruzadas e um livro nas mãos, enquanto Samantha viajava a língua pelo seu pescoço e crava as unhas em seu couro cabeludo.

Fez uma careta e bufou. Viu-se obrigado a morder a própria língua para não mandar aquela Corvinal para o mais longe de si. Ele odiava aquele tipo de carinho. Era tão nojento. As unhas grandes dela o machucavam, o arranhando e ferindo sua pele, e a língua dela era tão grande e gosmenta que fazia a saliva escorrer pelo seu pescoço e assim molhar sua camisa preta.

"_Calma, você é um Malfoy e agüenta qualquer coisa, até mesmo ao ter a visão de uma Deusa a sua frente e um animal ao seu lado o tocando"._ Arregalou os olhos, ele havia falado que May era uma... Deusa?

Ele estava mal. Concluiu. Doido, dopado, bêbado... Qualquer coisa que fosse ele não estava se encontrando em seu momento racional.

Teve vontade de gritar para que sua sanidade voltasse logo de uma vez e o ajudasse sair daquela fria.

Pode ver May levantar os olhos do livro que lia e começar a observá-lo com as hipnotizastes íris negras, que graças à janela aberta fazia os raios de sol passarem e assim penetravam sobre os olhos dela fazendo com que o tom negro brilhante ficasse mais claro e assim tornassem em um tom de castanho dourado.

E para o seu desespero, ela logo em seguida sorriu.

Os lábios brilhantes se curvaram naquele mesmo sorriso, sexy e perigoso, no canto dos lábios que o fazia perder o fôlego.

Pode vê-la fechar o livro cuidadosamente sobre o colo encoberto pela saia e bater com a ponta das unhas sobre a grossa capa marrom-amarelada. Uma luz prateada pareceu sair de dentro das páginas do livro, para logo estes desaparecer rapidamente, dando nenhum vestígio que algum dia esteve ali.

- Desculpe. – a voz dela fora pronunciada num tom tão cauteloso e baixo que fizeram os pelos da nunca de Draco se arrepiarem – Mas como eu prezo a comida que ingeri no café da manha vou me retirar antes que eu me veja obrigada a expulsá-la para fora de mim. – ela sorriu em puro deboche – se vocês me entendem, é claro.

E sem demora ela se levantou e assim saiu da carruagem, não sem antes mandar um olhar quase maníaco para Draco, mostrando o tanto que ele era um idiota a ponto de sair com aquela loira-canibal.

VOLTA AQUI SUA INDIA MALDITA!, Draco teve vontade de gritar quando a porta se fechou a sua frente e Samantha sorriu para logo fechar a cortina da janela, impedindo a passagem da luz solar.

- A sos, finalmente docinho. – ela falou manhosa, pulando em cima dele e o fazendo deitar no banco.

Sim, aquele seria mais um dos sacrifícios que Draco Malfoy teria que passar - e ele não via a hora para que acabasse logo.

* * *

- EU VOU MATAR AQUELA INDIA FILHA DUMA MAE. – Gina gritou em plenos pulmões, fazendo os cavalos da carruagem emitirem um som assustado e se mexerem impacientes.

- Gininha, luz do meu viver...– Naty lhe segurou o braço a impedindo que saísse da cabine – Se acalme, você está ótima com essa roupa. – a ruiva a fuzilou com os olhos castanhos-azulados que se escondiam atrás de um óculos escuro que ela havia achado dentro do bolso do pequeno casaco.

- Ótima? Olha como eu estou, Natalie. – Ela está realmente uma fera, Naty pensou ao ver que a amiga a chamara pelo nome. – Com essa barriga de fora, essa calça mais apertada do que as rédeas de um cavalo. – Naty se levantou bruscamente fazendo Gina levar um susto.

- Senta aí agora mesmo. – ela falou num tom firme, espalmando as mãos no ombro da ruiva a empurrou para trás, a fazendo cair fortemente contra o banco que graças ao forte impacto soltou uma grossa camada de pó. – Olha aqui Virginia Weasley, eu não vou aceitar mais escândalos de sua parte por não permitir que eu e a May a ajudemos a ficar bonita. Já estou de saco cheio de você reclamando da sua vida, e dessa sua merda de orgulho que a impede de ser o que realmente é. Que a impede de mostrar a sua verdadeira beleza. Então cala essa boca e não me fale mais uma única palavra sobre esse visual que fará todos os garotos do colégio ficarem afobados. – ela aproximou os rostos, com o dedo indicador bem no meio da cara da amiga, a fazendo recuar o corpo para trás assustada. – Você está me entendendo?

Gina engoliu em seco.

Ela tivera a capacidade de deixar Naty brava. E deixá-la daquela maneira era realmente mérito de um premio. Sem esquecer que, como já estava acostumada sempre vê-la sorrir, ter a visão dos cabelos negros em frente ao peito arfante, as bochechas sem mais o seu tom corado e os olhos azuis opacos num tom escuro, que somente faria Fred ficar ainda mais louco por ela, era assustador.

Suspirando passou a mão pelos seus cabelos e sorriu ao ver que seus dedos não enroscaram nas mechas sedosas.

Voltou a se olhar pelo reflexo do vidro da janela e assim sorriu: May fizera um ótimo trabalho, e quando sorria parecia que seus olhos ficavam ainda mais claros, num tom de azul celeste, claro e sensual, o sorriso sobre o lábio sexy, o colar preto de couro que circulava o seu pescoço duas fezes sendo que a terceira volta era maior e continha um pingente de lua minguante a fazendo ficar quase selvagem e os óculos numa mistura perigosa e misteriosa.

Olhou para Naty que estava sentada a sua frente, passando as mãos no rosto, parecendo tentar voltar ao seu estado normal, boba -alegre.

- Desculpe...- foi à única coisa que a amiga pôde fazer antes de levantar a cabeça e olhá-la – Perdi o controle Gi, me desculpe. Não queria gritar com você daquela maneira. Mas você está linda assim. E essa calça não é apertada como as rédeas de um cavalo, são completamente largas nas pernas, só é apertada na cintura para que mostrem o quando você é magra. – Gina riu e se ajoelhou à frente da morena, segurando suas mãos.

- Tudo bem Naty, acho que eu apelei um pouquinho. – sorriu fraco – Vai vamos ficar de boa e curtir o passeio. – os olhos azuis da amiga se iluminaram.

- Então... Você vai assim? – Gina deu os ombros.

- Tenho outra escolha? – Naty fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça – Pois bem, eu prezo a minha vida. – riu sendo seguida por Naty.

_Tudo bem que aquele novo visual, Gina iria ter que descobrir cedo ou tarde!,_ Naty pensou vendo a ruiva voltar ao seu lugar e fitar as delicadas mãos, agora de unhas longas, quadraras e pintadas com perfeição num tom claro de rosa.

Sorriu, quem diria que aquela _cabeça-de-fósforo_ iria apagar a sua chama e aceitar ficar daquela forma tão... Fez uma careta alegre, feminina.

Gina era uma linda garota, mas com o seu comportamento "masculino" às vezes, fazia com que os garotos a adorassem, mas nunca a achassem bonita.

Mas aquilo iria mudar, a se iria. E ela faria com que o tapado do Potter visse a jóia que tinha em mãos.

_Até mesmo o próprio Malfoy que eu pensei que fosse uma girafa-cega percebeu, por que ele não?,_ Pensou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta:

- Ele usa óculos! – murmurou para si mesma, rindo ainda mais e vendo Gina olhá-la como fosse uma louca.

Respirou fundo e relaxou sobre o banco. Não deveria ter permitido que ela abrisse a cortina da janela e assim visse o seu reflexo sobre o vidro e ver como estava. Mas ela tava com calor, o que ela poderia fazer? Ficar assoprando a cara dela como um ventilador portátil? Não mesmo! May que fizesse aquilo, já que a idéia de fazer com que Gina ficasse daquela forma fora inteiramente dela.

- CHEGUEI, MINHAS LINDAS! – a porta da cabine se abriu revelando a imagem esguia da índia, que continha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- E falando na peste. – disse a si mesma, virando o rosto para a janela, mesmo que tivesse uma ampla visão sobre o canto dos olhos.

Pôde ver Gina abaixar os óculos até a pontinha do nariz e fitar a índia com os olhos em fúria e um sorriso perigoso cortar os lábios cor de cerejas.

May engoliu em seco ao ter a visão da raiva da ruiva.

- Oi Gininha, sabia que você está linda? – ela perguntou entrando e se encostando na porta como se a ruiva fosse um leão preste a devorá-la.

Gina tirou os óculos e o jogou no banco antes de se levantar e olhá-la ainda mais perigosamente, enquanto o sorriso ia se apagando aos poucos e ela colocava as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco.

- É bom você ter uma boa desculpa para isso, Ta-la-may. – fez questão de falar devagar o nome inteiro da índia, a fazendo tremer levemente.

_Okay, agora sim eu não escapo!,_ May pensou vendo a morte a sua frente, se aproximando dela cautelosamente, como uma leoa manhosa.

Naty teve que morder o próprio dedo da mão para segurar o riso. Com certeza, quando Gina queria, ela atuava melhor do que ela e May, juntas. E ver a índia tremer daquela forma, estava realmente muito divertido.

- Você tem três segundo para que eu não perca completamente a minha paciência...- Gina continuou levando uma das mãos para o bolso traseiro da calça e segurar a sua varinha fortemente – e assim – arregalou os olhos numa forma quase demoníaca – Explodir.

- Eu posso explicar, Gi. – May falou, começando a suar. Tudo bem, ver Gina brava não era legal, mas conhecer a "Explosão Weasley" dela seria bem pior. – Estava me dando aflição vê-la vestida daquela maneira toda tampada. Alem do mais você tem um corpo lindo e não pode negar que seus olhos ficaram realmente atraentes.

Gina sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e respondeu:

- Um...- começou. Mordeu a própria língua para segurar a imensa vontade de rir. May com medo não era algo que se via todo o dia.

- Gina você não vai fazer isso comigo né? Lembre-se da nossa amizade de tanto tempo, como ajudamos uma a outra. – e a ruiva continuou:

- Dois...- May olhou para Naty que se mantinha calada, encostada na janela olhando para fora.

- Naty me ajuda aqui, pega a Gina trás e eu me encarrego de estuporá-la. – a morena não se mexeu a fazendo perder o controle – NATALIE VOCÊ TA QUERENDO QUE EU MORRA? ME AJUDA AQUI.

Naty virou a cabeça e a olhou como se tivesse percebido que a índia só estava ali naquele momento.

- Oi May, tudo bem? – perguntou irônica antes de continuar: - Querida, quem se meteu nessa fria foi você, e eu não estou a fim de levar mais um esporro. – e mandando um beijinho no ar para a índia voltou a sua "falsa atenção" para os jardins e as carruagem que já começavam a andar em direção ao vilarejo.

May arregalou ainda mais os olhos quando o rosto de Gina quase tocou o seu com o dela e a varinha apontada para o seu coração.

- Três...- a ruiva anunciou. Abrindo ainda mais os olhos e sorrindo.

May fechou os olhos e começou a rezar, pedindo para que ela fosse breve e não a fizesse sentir muita dor.

Mas o que ela menos esperava, aconteceu.

Gina riu alegremente e alto, antes de guardar a varinha e abraçá-la com carinho.

- Sua boba, acha que eu faria alguma coisa contra você? – ela perguntou, a fazendo abrir os olhos cuidadosamente e ver a imagem alegre de Gina e Naty a sua frente.

- Vocês... Estavam... Me... Enganando? – perguntou com a respiração pesada. Mais um daqueles sustos ela não iria agüentar.

As amigas se entreolharam antes de começarem a rir.

- Estávamos. – falaram juntas.

May suspirou e levou a mão ao coração que batia descompassado.

- Ah que bom. – balançou a cabeça fazendo a ficha finalmente cair. – SUAS AMIGAS DESNATURADAS! – gritou, pegando Gina de surpresa e a fazendo dar um pulo – INSENSIVEIS! EU AQUI MORRENDO DE MEDO E VOCÊS FAZEM ESSA SACANAGEM COMIGO? – passou a mão pelos cabelos, vendo Gina sentar no colo de Naty e abraçá-la fortemente, com fosse a tabua da sua salvação – VOCÊS ACHAM LEGAL BRINCAR COM A CARA DO OUTRO, MAS NÃO É NADA LEGAL. EU AQUI, PENSANDO QUE IRIA MORRRER NAS MÃOS DESSA RUIVA PISCOPATA. – olhou para Naty – E VOCÊ NATY, PEDI A SUA JUDA E A ÚNICA COISA QUE FEZ FOI ME MANDAR UM BEIJO, O QUE TINHA NA CABEÇA?

Aproximou-se delas e sentou no bando à frente, passou a mão pelo rosto e as deslizou pelo seu cabelo as deixando em sua nuca.

- May foi só uma brincadeira. – Naty falou cautelosa, vendo a índia levantar a cabeça, olhá-las e assim começar a rir, descontroladamente.

- Peguei vocês. – ela disse com certa dificuldade, já que os risos atropelavam as palavras – Idiotas! – riu ainda mais.

Gina olhou para Naty antes de sair de seu colo e sentar ao seu lado, e assim começar a rir também.

May sempre se vingava, de um jeito ou de outro, ela se recusava ser enganada e fazer os outros saírem ilesos.

Pegou os óculos e os colocou, antes de bater na perna da índia a fazendo rir ainda mais.

Naty já estava com lágrimas no rosto, enquanto sua barriga começava a doer.

Olhou para o dia lindo que fazia no lado de fora da janela e assim concluiu que aquele passeio com certeza iria ser inesquecível.

Não demorou muito para que o som dos cavalos batendo os pés sobre a terra e assim começarem a andar cortasse a atmosfera risonha da cabine.

- Próxima parada...- Naty começou,

- HOGSMEADE! – as três falaram juntas, antes de caírem nos bancos e assim relaxarem o cominho inteiro.

* * *

- Não entendo por que a Gina não aceitou vir com a gente na mesma carruagem. – Rony perguntou enquanto ajudava a namorada a se ajeitar no banco.

Harry suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto abrir uma fresta da cortina e observava as carruagens já começarem a andar.

Gina era realmente uma garota estranha, concluiu divertido antes de responder num tom de voz que mostrava sua indiferença:

- Ela preferiu ficar com as amigas. – Mione revirou os olhos e jogou uma mexa de seus cabelos crespos e volumosos para trás.

- Mas também somos os amigos dela. – retrucou apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Rony que entrelaçou os dedos em sua mão.

- Deixa-a! – o ruivo falou dando os ombros – eu combinei com ela de no fim da tarde a encontrar no Três Vassouras. – Harry sorriu fazendo uma covinha aparecer ao lado de sua boca.

- Você também não perde uma. – riu – Tão cauteloso. – ironizou.

Rony fez uma careta.

- Ela é minha irmã, e tem muitos tarados por Hogwarts.

O sorriso de Harry desapareceu, o deixando sério.

Gina não sabia se defender como ele ou os amigos, mesmo que nunca a tenha visto duelar não conseguia a imaginar sendo tão dura ou machucando alguém. Ela era doce, meiga de mais para tal ato.

- Gina onde você está? – murmurou preocupado, encostando a testa no vidro e fechando os olhos, permitindo que a imagem da melhor amiga viesse a sua mente, as palavras da poesia dela no caderno, o desenho dos dois se beijando e os tantos "quase-beijo" que eles compartilharam.

Sorriu levemente. Gina conseguia ser adorável quando queria. Até mesmo quando estava brava.

E ele amava vê-la daquela forma irritada, os olhos cor-de-mel cerrados em fúria, os lábios carnudos trincados, os punhos cerrados e os passos pesados.

E o que ele mais gostava era acalmá-la. Ora a abraçando, dizendo que a amava – sendo que nesta escolha ela sempre estremecia – ou simplesmente, acariciando o rosto de boneca com seus dedos. A fazendo sorrir daquela forma que o obrigava a segurar o fôlego.

Aquela _pimentinha _– forte, quente, excitante e ardida – era capaz de enlouquecê-lo somente com um único olhar, e os enigmáticos era os que ele mais gostava.

Gina tinha um poder sobre ele, inexplicável. O fazia rir, ser ele mesmo, esquecer dos problemas, de Voldemort e assim curtir a sua vida e a felicidade. Sentimentos que somente ela despertava em si, onde nenhuma outra garota conseguia. Quando estava perto dela, perdia a cabeça. Tinha vontade de agarrá-la e beija-lá inteira até ouvi-la gemer, pedindo por mais e mais. Ela era a única que fazia aquele desejo queimá-lo por dentro, e o pior era que ele não podia saciar-se, nem mesmo as meninas com quem ficava o fazia querer continuar a beijá-las. Mas Gina era como um fruto proibido, onde não podia ser tocado, acariciado.

Abriu os olhos e permitiu que os raios solares iluminassem seus olhos, fazendo as íris verdes claras brilharem intensamente.

Ela o apoiava, o ajudava e nunca permitia que ele ficasse triste.

Olhou para Rony e Mione que começavam mais uma nova discussão e sorriu. Quando chegasse no vilarejo procuraria por Gina e não iria alargar mais. Iria falar para Melissa, a garota com quem combinara sair naquele dia, que o encontro deles iria ficar para outro dia, pois naquele ele seria somente da sua melhor amiga.

* * *

O dia estava lindo. O sol brilhava como uma bela bola de fogo no céu, junto com a cor deste; azul profundo, sem nenhuma nuvem. Claro, esquecendo as nuvens carregadas de chuva ao longe que provavelmente ao fim da tarde cobria aquele céu límpido e faria uma forte chuva molhar ao redor.

Mas até lá, Gina iria curtir a sua tarde.

Os alunos pulavam, gritavam e riam enquanto andavam para visitarem alguma loja.

Olhou para o lado e viu Naty sorrindo enquanto mastigava o seu chiclete – era incrível como ela era viciada naquela coisa trouxa -, que tinha os óculos escuros no rosto e o rabo-de-cavalo sobre um de seus ombros. A pose de autoconfiança dava a ela uma aura de poder.

Sorrindo olhou para o outro lado esperando ver May, mas tudo o que viu foi à índia correndo aos tropeços até a Dedos-de-Mel, que como sempre, estava lotada.

- Você acha que...- começou a perguntar, mas Naty a interrompeu parecendo que havia lido os seus pensamentos:

- Com certeza. – e assim riu divertida enquanto deu uma olhada para trás sobre os ombros. – Olha lá o seu amor. – avisou, segurando o braço da ruiva que se virou e pode ver Harry segurando os ombros de uma esbelta garota que chegava cada vez mais perto, e mais, até que pôde ver Harry fechar os olhos e inclinar a cabeça, enquanto a garota deslizava as mãos pelo peito dele e o abraçava pelo pescoço.

Suspirou e virou o rosto e continuou a andar.

Droga, já deveria ter se acostumado com aquilo. Ele era um:

- Galinha...- murmurou entre os dentes para si mesma, mas para uma maior frustração, sua mente retrucou:

- Lindo! – cerrou os olhos atrás das grossas lentes de seu óculos.

- Safado!

- Gostoso!

- Cafajeste! – e com uma longa bufada continuou - e... O Grande Menino que Sobreviveu. – pode ver que sua mente ia logo retrucar o seu dialogo, então chacoalhou sua cabeça fazendo com que esta sobrasse somente um irritante e histérico pio.

A vida pessoal de Harry não era de sua conta, ele ficava com quem bem quisesse, e fazer uma cena de ciúmes ali, na frente de todos do colégio estava fora de cogitação. Vinha escondendo aquele amor, incondicional, por ele há anos, e não seria em uma oportunidade qualquer que diria a meio mundo que o amava.

Suspirando, passou a mão pelos cabelos fazendo um coque e logo tampando sua cabeça com o capuz do casaco, protegendo o seu rosto dos raios fortes do Sol.

- Vamos atrás da May. – foi à única coisa que disse antes de colocar a mão dentro do bolso da calça de Naty e de lá pegar um chiclete e colocá-lo na boca. Mastigou a goma e sorriu ao ver que era realmente muito bom.

Sorriu discretamente, ao ver que por onde passava os garotos paravam o que faziam para olhá-la, ou quando passavam por ela faziam questão de virar o pescoço e assim continuar a admirá-la.

- Isso é tão estranho. – comentou, fazendo a amiga ao seu lado a abraçar pelos ombros.

- Você logo se acostuma, e vai ver que é bem divertido fazer os garotos perderem o rumo da noção.

Nunca havia sido centro das atenções dos garotos, e muito menos dar aquele choque neles, os fazendo percorrer os olhos por seu corpo.

Corou e abaixou a cabeça enquanto puxava o capuz ainda mais para baixo, ao ver que um dos seus amigos mais próximos, David James da Lufa-Lufa, a olhava de dentro da loja de Quadribol, como se ela fosse uma jóia valiosa e que estava louco para tocá-la, comprovar se era verdadeira e assim tê-la somente para ele.

Mastigou o chiclete com mais força e logo se arrependeu ao ver que mordera a própria língua.

- Merda! – falou baixinho levando a mão à boca. – Isso aqui é uma arma. – resmungou enquanto pegava o chiclete na mão e o olhava; era como uma pasta de dente, só que mais grudento, pôde ver as marcas de seus dentes sobre a superfície rosa.

Dando os ombros voltou a colocá-lo na boca e assim voltar a saboreá-lo.

E foi no momento que voltou a dar a primeira mordida que um barulho rouco e forte ecoou ao redor do vilarejo, fazendo todos os alunos terem um sobressalto.

- Naty...- Gina falou arregalando os olhos e olhando para a morena que bateu na própria testa.

- Parece que May agiu mais rápido desta vez. – disse começando a correr até a Dedos de Mel, onde pela porta dessa saia uma forte fumaça esbranquiçada.

_PUM!_

Uma nova explosão cortou o ar, as fazendo virarem de costas para se protegerem dos estrondos.

Gina cobriu o nariz com as mãos e assim entrou na loja de doces, com Naty a seus calcanhares.

Tudo na loja estava em perfeita ordem, mas a única coisa que realmente assustada era o corpo de vários alunos caídos no chão, com sorrisos bobos e os olhos fechados, como se estivessem num sono profundo.

Naty segurou o ombro de Gina a puxando para perto de si e impedindo que a ruiva esbarrasse num grande boneco de chocolate onde metade da cabeça parecia que havia sido transformada em pedacinhos graças às explosões.

Gina encarou os olhos azuis da morena e assim, juntos, falaram:

- E May ataca de novo. – riram e voltaram a caminhar entre a neblina densa.

Um cheiro de chocolate queimado circulava o ar, fazendo-as ficarem sem ar às vezes.

Naty balançou a mão enfrente aos olhos afastando a fumaça de si, até que finalmente tudo clareou e a visão a frente mostrava como se nada houvesse acontecido ali.

Os doces em perfeita ordem, as mulheres no galpão e as guloseimas sobre eles.

Sem nenhuma fumaça ou cheiro ruim.

- COMO ASSIM ACABOU OS SAPOS DE CHOCOLATE? – um grito histérico do outro lado da loja chamou a atenção das duas que começaram a correr em direção a ele.

Não demorou muito para que a silhueta de May, quase estrangulando uma mulher ficasse perfeitamente visível.

- Talamay. – Gina a chamou, chamando a atenção da índia e a fazendo virar o rosto, onde este estava completamente sujo de chocolate em volta dos lábios.

- Oi meninas. – a morena as cumprimentou com um largo sorriso – Sabia que não a mais sapos de chocolate? ISSO É INADMISSÍVEL.

A mulher da loja tinha os olhos arregalados enquanto segurava nas mãos um grande saco sem fundo, onde Gina deduziu que estivesse completamente cheio de doces, sendo que alguns dos vários frascos de vidros das prateleiras estavam completamente vazios.

- May querida, vamos embora temos muitas coisas para fazer ainda, e você não está nem um pouco a fim de passar a sua tarde nessa loja, não é mesmo? – Naty arriscou argumentar, para tentar tirar a amiga daquela loja, mas recebendo um olhar quase mortal dela preferiu se calar.

Gina suspirou e andou até a morena e segurando-lhe em um dos braços falou calmamente, enquanto a tirava de cima do balcão:

- Por que não deixa encomendado os sapos de chocolate e no fim da tarde ou até mesmo por correio coruja eles te mandam? – arriscou.

May pareceu pensativa enquanto mordia fortemente uma barra de chocolate crocante.

- Vocês podem fazer isso? – ela perguntou olhando para a mulher que ainda segurava o saco.

- Cla... claro que po... podemos. – respondeu aos gaguejos, enquanto o sorriso de May aumentava ainda mais.

- Perfeito, então eu vou deixar encomendado 35 galeões de somente sapos de chocolate, okay? – a mulher confirmou com a cabeça e assim entregou o saco para a índia que o agarrou fortemente contra o peito e saiu cantarolando.

- Você é um gênio. – Naty murmurou na orelha da ruiva que sorriu.

- Eu sei. – riu baixinho enquanto saiu da loja.

Puderam notar que praticamente todos os alunos estavam fazendo um bolinho envolta da loja de doces.

Gina sentiu o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Harry, que estava ao lado de Mione e Rony, sem nenhum vestígio da garota com quem ele ficara momentos antes ao seu lado.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - Mione perguntou autoritária, olhando para May com um olhar severo – O que andou aprontando, Su?

May mostrou-lhe a língua borrada de chocolate e dando a volta nos calcanhares respondeu sem a mínima importância:

- Não encha o meu saco, Granger, vá cuidar das suas enciclopédias mofadas. – e assim sumiu entre a multidão.

Gina abaixou a cabeça não querendo ver a explosão da amiga enquanto Naty se apoiava na porta da Dedos de Mel e admirava o rosto de Mione ficar numa tonalidade vermelha intensa aos poucos, como se aquilo fosse um verdadeiro espetáculo de circo.

- Como ela...- Mione murmurou entre os dentes cerrados, enquanto Rony fazia questão de se aproximar dela e lhe segurar um dos ombros.

- Meu amor, fique calma. Ela falou aquilo somente para lhe tirar do sério. – Mione o olhou ironicamente.

- Sério? Sabia Ronald que eu nem havia percebido? – e com isso empurrou o ruivo para longe indo para o lado oposto da índia, pisando firmemente contra o chão.

Gina voltou a erguer o rosto no momento que todos os alunos começavam a sair de perto da loja e voltarem a seu passeio, e ficou surpresa ao ver que os olhos verdes do melhor amigo continuavam fixos em si, cerrados e com um brilho... Ela ficou pasma. Ele a estada fitando como olhava para as garotas com quem ficava.

Num jeito quase selvagem, carnal... Alucinante.

Seu corpo esquentou numa maneira incrível, e o calor se tornou quase insuportável.

Seria ela a próxima vitima daqueles lábios firmes e febris?

Querida gritar, correr para o mais longe dali.

_Não minta para si mesma!,_ Uma voz ecoou em sua mente a fazendo suspirar.

Na verdade o que ela queria realmente era correr para os braços fortes de Harry e lhe falar que sim, que ela aceitaria qualquer coisa que lhe propusesse. Ela queria ser dele e de mais ninguém.

Pôde sentir os olhos dele viajarem por seu corpo a fazendo gemer tão baixinho quanto um murmúrio do vento.

- Temos que ir atrás daquela chocólatra. – a voz de Naty a fez voltar ao momento presente.

- É melhor, temos que fazer as compras para o baile ainda. – disse, ajeitando melhor o capuz na cabeça e arrumando os óculos antes de passar entre os garotos que assobiavam, ou a cantavam quando seu corpo tocava nos dele, ingenuamente.

Estava preste a dar graças a Deus quando finalmente saiu daquela multidão assim como Naty que já estava longe o bastante, mas foi naquele momento que sentiu uma mão, forte e quente, segurar o seu braço a fazendo se virar.

Uma mecha de seu cabelo caiu do coque que fizera, delineando o seu rosto e contrastando a cor vermelha deste com a sua pele acetinada.

Harry estava ali, a sua frente, segurando o seu braço e sorrindo para ela de modo que fazia suas pernas tremerem.

Pôde vê-lo se aproximar ainda mais de seu corpo rígido e respirar fundo como se estivesse saboreando o seu doce perfume.

Os olhos verdes brilharam em aprovação ao aroma.

- Olá! – a voz saiu rouca e feiticeira, assim como os dedos da mão dele em seu braço que acaricia os seus pelos arrepiados. – Como você se chama?

_Harry Potter, não acredito que você não me reconhece. Sou eu, Virginia Weasley, sua __melhor__ amiga. SEU GRANDE IDIOTA!,_ Sentiu uma enorme vontade de gritar aquelas palavras, mas sua voz não saia. Parecia que alguma coisa a prendia em sua garganta a fazendo algumas vezes se engasgar.

Suspirou e tentou manter a calma.

Pois bem, se ele quisesse brincar, ela entraria no jogo. Também, sempre ficou imaginando como ele fazia para cantar uma garota.

E com certeza ela não seria nenhuma presa fácil como as outras.

Dando um de seus melhores sorrisos o fitou e uma alegria se arrebatou em seu peito ao ver que ele tinha os olhos fixos em seus lábios numa fisionomia quase carnívora.

- Olá, Harry Potter suponho. – falou se afastando e quebrando o contato da mão dele em seu braço.

Ele sorriu enigmático.

- Como sabe? – Gina deu os ombros e se aproximou. Delicadamente afastou a longa franja da testa dele, revelando a tão famosa cicatriz.

- Mesmo que eu não tenha visto a sua cicatriz. – sorriu delicadamente e fez uma bola com o chiclete antes de responder: – É impossível não reconhecer a cor de seus olhos.

Harry sorriu nervosamente com aquele argumento que o embaraçou.

Como não vira aquela garota antes. O busto a mostra, nada muito vulgar, mas sim, extremamente sensual como o andar dela, mexendo os quadris quase numa dança que o fazia enlouquecer. A barriga e os braços aparecendo graças ao pequeno e delicado casaco, onde com o capuz a jovem fazia questão de esconder parte do semblante assim como a cor dos olhos atrás dos óculos de sol.

Ela era mais alta do que as outras meninas. A curva do corpo era ainda mais tentadora e os lábios corados eram um convite perigoso para serem saboreados.

A pele dela era macia, e por alguns instantes desejou comprovar se o corpo dela era todo tão eloqüente como aparentava ser. Um verdadeiro pecado.

Mas quando respirou fundo para apreciar o perfume dela, estranhou ao perceber que ele era bastante conhecido assim como aquela mecha ruiva que caia sobre a bochecha corada, mas ninguém vinha em sua mente, somente a imagem dela, sorrindo para si.

Seu coração acelerou e por um momento temeu que ele parasse quando ela, com os dedos delicados afastou a sua franja deixando a vista a sua cicatriz. E as palavras dela foram como o cântico de uma fênix; sensual, doce, amável e excitante que fizeram os pelos de seu corpo ficarem arrepiados.

- Nunca a vi por aqui. – ele falou quando finalmente conseguiu recuperar a sensatez e o poder sobre o seu corpo.

A jovem coçou o queixo com as unhas antes de as deslizar para o seu pescoço.

Céus, ela sabia realmente como enlouquecer um homem!, Pensou vendo-a se afastar de si e estranhamente começou a sentir frio.

- Talvez por que você nunca tenha reparado em mim. – Gina falou num tom amargo, vendo o amigo franzir o cenho.

- Seria impossível eu não ter reparado antes numa beldade como você. – ela riu.

- Mas não reparou. – Harry se aproximou e lhe segurou as mãos entre as dele num gesto que chegou a emocionar, tamanho carinho.

- Então eu estou cego. – _Novidade!,_ Gina pensou revirando os olhos de modo que ele não percebesse o seu gesto.

- Então acho melhor você tirar essas lentes de contato e voltar a colocar seus óculos. – disse divertida.

Harry afastou a cabeça um pouco para olhá-la e assim sorriu, mostrando os dentes brancos e alinhados com perfeição.

- Para que colocarei os óculos se irei ficar com os olhos fechados o tempo todo? – Gina umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua e ficou satisfeita ao ver que ele seguira o seu movimento com as íris cor de esmeraldas e ver o peito dele arfar.

Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e assim se aproximou dele, perigosamente. Como uma gata manhosa pronta para comer o seu peixe que havia caído em sua rede.

Mesmo que Harry fosse excepcionalmente alto e ela também, era obrigada a levantar a cabeça para contemplar a beleza dele.

Sentiu as mãos dele deslizarem de suas mãos para a sua cintura descoberta, tocando em sua pele e assim começar a queimá-la.

- Cuidado...- começou num tom baixo, quase num sussurro ao ouvido dele enquanto erguia os braços e o abraçava pelo pescoço – Por que com os olhos fechados você pode bater a cara. – e sem dizer mais nada lhe beijou o pescoço e assim se foi, sumindo entre a forte chuva de areia que fez uma barreira entre eles.

Harry só pôde observar a silhueta dela ir desaparecendo aos poucos do seu campo de visão, e quando se deu de conta, estava com a mão sobre o lugar que ela tocara com os lábios.

Sorriu e balançou a cabeça, antes de dar a volta nos calcanhares e seguir o seu caminho não sem antes fazer uma promessa a si mesmo que iria descobrir quem era aquela jovem, mesmo estranhando a tão semelhança dela com Gina.

Era isso, essa era a pessoa com quem aquela garota misteriosa se parecia, o cheiro, o sorriso e o andar era tudo igual ao da amiga.

Parou bruscamente de andar e se voltou para o caminho que a jovem seguira.

- Não pode ser. – murmurou com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta – Aquela garota era a...- engoliu em seco – Gina.

* * *

- Vamos logo com isso, esse já está muito bom. – Gina gemeu baixinho fazendo uma careta para as amigas que estavam sentadas a sua frente tomando um sorvete e admirando o vestido que experimentava.

- Gina você terá que brilhar nesse baile. – May falou entre uma lambida em seu sorvete e outra.

A ruiva deu os ombros e segurou seus cabelos com força.

- Brilhar ainda mais? Pensei que meus cabelos já fizessem isso por mim. – Naty riu e se levantou, enquanto jogava o papel de seu sorvete no lixo.

- Vamos ver. - na medida que falava ia enumerando nos dedos - já foi o roxo, o verde, o amarelo, o dourado, o prata, o laranja, o rosa e esse preto. – olhou para a índia que viajava os olhos pela graciosa loja de vestidos – Teremos que apelar para o nosso plano B, querida. – os olhos azuis de Naty brilharam em pura travessura, enquanto May sorria abertamente.

Gina engoliu em seco ao ver as amigas se levantarem, andarem até ela e a levarem para a Ala dos vestidos mais caros da loja.

Não pôde negar que aqueles eram muito mais bonitos, sem esquecer que com certeza não a fariam sentir tanto calor como estava sentindo com aquele preto que até mesmo gola alta, cobrindo o seu pescoço como grandes mãos a sufocando, tinha.

- Meninas, eu amo vocês, mas...- sorriu sem graça para as duas que a fitaram por cima dos ombros enquanto vasculhavam vestidos que tinham cores mais alegres sem esquecer de modelos mais ousados – Eu não tenho dinheiro para comprar um vestido desses. – e apontou para um lilás de seda pura, que balançava graciosamente contra a brisa fria que entrava pelas janelas e o generoso decote.

May deu os ombros e voltou a sua busca enquanto respondia:

- E quem disse que você vai pagar alguma coisa? – Gina engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Como é que é? – Naty riu alegremente enquanto pegava um vestido do cabide e mostrava a May, que com uma careta mostrava a sua desaprovação a fazendo colocá-lo novamente pendurado.

- Exatamente! Aceite isso como um presente adiantado de aniversário. – Naty falou enquanto observava um dos belíssimos vestidos.

Oh Deus, elas queriam a levar a loucura. Cada vestido daquele custava mais que sua própria casa.

Dando a volta nos calcanhares sentou-se numa das confortáveis poltronas brancas enquanto observava as amigas rirem e mostrarem uma para a outra um modelo de vestido diferente, um mais exagerado que o outro.

Despencou a cabeça para trás para descansar e ver se conseguia fugir por um breve momento daquele maldito momento de... compras.

- Pensei que você não gostava de fazer compras. – uma voz arrastada perto de seu ouvido a fez ter um sobressalto e olhar para trás e assim se encontrar com íris azuis tão claras que chegavam a se perder entre o branco.

- Brian? – perguntou franzido o cenho ao ver um de seus melhores amigos da Sonserina numa loja de vestido só para mulheres – O que faz aqui?

O moreno riu e colocou as mãos no bolso da calça.

- Comprar vestido eu não vim mesmo. – Gina se levantou e andou até ele, parando em sua frente e lhe segurando o braço numa forma carinhosa que o fez estremecer. Ele era um dos poucos que achava aquela ruiva linda. – Eu estava passando quando vi você andar até aqui e sentar, aí decidi passar e dizer um _oi_. – sorriu abertamente enquanto colocava uma mecha ruiva do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

Gina acariciou-lhe a mão.

- Oi. – falou divertida antes de abraçá-lo – Faz bastante tempo que não conversamos não é mesmo? Estava sentindo a sua falta, principalmente quando você xingava o professor Snape, que sendo você da Sonserina, não é algo muito comum.

Brian passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos claros antes de dar os ombros e responder com simplicidade:

- Não gosto de ser igual a todo mundo – ele a fitou com os olhos em chamas – Assim como você. – ele se aproximou da ruiva que, hesitante, recuou um passo.

- Brian eu...- mas o amigo a interrompeu levando o dedo indicador aos seus lábios.

- Você sabe o que eu sinto por você Gina, me dê uma chance. – Brian deslizou o dedo pelo pescoço alvo da ruiva até chegar em sua nuca e assim trazê-la para perto de si.

Gina engoliu em seco ao sentir o hálito de menta do amigo sobre a sua boca.

Ele era realmente lindo, alto, moreno de olhos azuis e um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer menino e fazer as meninas irem a loucura. Mas... Ele tinha algo que a assustava onde lhe mostrava que somente entre eles, só poderia haver uma simples amizade. E assim era...

Ela o via como um irmão, que em todos os momentos esteve ao seu lado, lhe dera conselhos e lhe ajudara a se reerguer.

Era duro dizer não a alguém, sendo que ela própria era descartada pelo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Mas era melhor cortar o mal pela raiz antes que as coisas piorassem e de uma bela amizade nascesse um enorme ódio.

Suspirando se afastou do amigo e assim disse num tom baixo e delicado:

- Brian eu amo você, mas não da mesma forma que você _me_ ama. – o moreno abaixou a cabeça e se afastou ainda mais enquanto encolhia os ombros – Me desculpe, sabe que magoá-lo seria a última coisa que eu desejaria.

Ele sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, mostrando o seu desapontamento.

- Pelo menos eu não posso dizer que não tentei. – dando os ombros se inclinou e beijou a bochecha de Gina delicadamente – Até mais, ruiva. – e com um aceno de despedida, abriu a porta da loja fazendo um sininho tocar mostrando a chegada ou a saída de alguém.

Gina ficou parada no mesmo lugar vendo o amigo ir se distanciando aos poucos de cabeça baixa, perdido em pensamentos, e no momento que ele estava preste a virar a rua deu uma última olhada para trás, fazendo o seu peito de apertar de forma que a sufocou quando seu olhar se cruzou com o, agora, escuro dele.

Dando um fraco sorriso, voltou para onde suas amigas estavam sabendo que cedo ou tarde Brian iria superar aquela dor.

- Então meninas arranjaram algum vestido? – perguntou ao vê-las rindo abertamente.

Naty se virou e sem cerimônias lhe entregou um vestido vermelho-escuro, quase num tom de carne.

- Eu não vou vesti isso. – deixou bem claro, vendo May dar os ombros.

- Ah! Você VAI sim e eu não quero saber, agora vá prová-lo. – lhe piscou um dos olhos - E só volte aqui com ele em seu corpo. – Gina ia argumentar quando a índia continuou: – Demoro! Andando, circulando, vazando!

Com uma bufada andou com passos pesados até o provador, fechou as cortinas e colocou o vestido na frente do corpo antes de fazer uma careta:

- Isso é loucura. – respirou fundo para a vontade de sair correndo o mais rápido da loja sumir. – Vamos lá. – abriu o zíper do vestido preto que usava, permitindo que a pesada peça escorregasse pelos seus ombros e assim pelo seu corpo, indo em direção aos seus pés.

Respirou fundo o ar e se virou de costas para o espelho enquanto vestia o vestido que May lhe dera.

O tecido era mais leve do que uma pluma a fazia sentir que levitada e com certeza não iria sentir tanto calor quando o outro. O tecido parecia ter sido feito por uma segunda pele, e somente para ela já que coube perfeitamente no seu corpo.

Não tendo coragem de se virar e se olhar no espelho, fechou o zíper lateral e assim abriu as cortinas, para logo se encontrar com as caras estupefatas das amigas enquanto a observavam da cabeça aos pés.

- Estou ridícula, não? – perguntou revirando os olhos.

Naty sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Você está perfeita! – gritou sendo seguida por May que pulou de encontro a morena e batia palmas freneticamente.

- A gente é de mais Naty, a gente é muito foda. – ela murmurava entra os pulos.

Gina colocou uma mecha ruiva de seu cabelo atrás da orelha antes de se virar e fitar-se pelo reflexo do espelho do provador, e o que viu a fez ficar com o queixo caído.

O vestido era de um modelo tomara-que-caia que moldava com perfeição cada curva de seu corpo e a cor vermelha-carne não a fazia ficar tão chamativo quanto o seu cabelo. Andou um passo para frente e pode ver a generosa fenda lateral que se abria até a metade da sua coxa e que combinava com uma perfeita frase que um dia ela escutou vinda de Naty: _"Você pode olhar e delirar, mas não tocar"_ e era exatamente isso que iria acontecer, ela passaria por aquele salão como uma rainha, permitindo que todos os garotos a olhassem, delirassem, mas nunca teriam permissão para tocá-la. A barra arrastava no chão mostrando que o salto que teria que usar seria altíssimo e ela não fazia a mínima idéia como iria se equilibrar. Sorriu, e deu um giro permitindo que a saia do vestido girasse entre o seu corpo. Ele era simplesmente perfeito e nunca na vida se sentira tão linda e feminina.

Agora, pela primeira vez na vida podia dizer que estava ansiosa pelo baile.

Mordendo o lábio para conter o seu próprio grito de satisfação se virou para as amigas atrás de si, que já estavam vestidas com seus respectivos vestidos de baile; Naty usava um azul-claro que era amarrado atrás da nuca permitindo que as costas ficassem de fora, dando um ótimo relance para a curva farta dos seios dela e a tatuagem de uma delicada borboleta preta um pouco a cima do seio. Ele era reto sobre os quadris, mas não impedia de fazer os garotos imaginarem coisas sobre o que haveria em baixo daquela peça. May por sua vez estava linda no vestido preto de um ombro só, onde como o de Gina, havia uma fenda lateral só que a dela era um pouco maior.

Sorriu e se colocou entre elas e assim se viraram para o enorme espelho no meio da loja. Elas pareciam três pessoas de uma verdadeira realeza.

- Nos...- Naty começou.

- Vamos...- e May continuou.

- Arrasar! – Gina terminou antes de pular e abraçar as amigas, pulando com elas, sem se importarem com as meninas da loja que a olhavam com certo medo, achando-as trás loucas.

Elas voltaram para as cabines e tiraram os vestidos e assim os deixaram em cima do balcão enquanto iam até o outro lado da loja, onde haveria as sandálias para o baile.

Gina já ia comentando que não iria usar salto, mas Naty e May somente sorriam para ela, como se já respondesse que ela usaria salto alto querendo ou não.

Três mulheres vieram até elas e perguntaram o que desejavam.

- Sandálias pratas, douradas e pretas, por favor. – Naty pediu se sentando sobre as cadeiras sendo seguida pelas amigas.

Gina balançava a perna freneticamente mostrando o seu nervosismo.

Como diria as morenas ao lado que não... Sabia dançar? E como andaria naquelas sandálias sem levar um tropeço no meio do baile e assim cair na mesa de bebidas como no ano passado.

Tampou as mãos com o rosto.

- Eu sou um fracasso. – disse baixinho, sentindo a mão de May em seu ombro a fazendo olhar para a escada que levava ao andar de cima, onde mostrava as três mulheres voltando com um monte de caixas.

Gina gemeu enquanto Naty sorria e May batia as palmas, completamente excitada.

Por que ela sempre ficava tão alegre quando fazia compras? Não era nada de mais, só olhar vitrines, provas, comprar e usar por um tempo, para depois de um mês voltar de novo e comprar outra peça onde usaria e a antiga jogaria fora.

Elas definitivamente não conhecem a palavra 'economizar'!, Pensou colocando o seu pé numa sandália dourada de salto fino, e cheia de tiras que subiam pelo seu tornozelo.

- Gina leve essa que ficou perfeita. – Naty disse enquanto calçava a sua sandália prata e May a preta que concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Tenho outra opção? – perguntou vendo-as fazerem um gesto negativo com a cabeça. Deu um longo suspiro e olhou para a mulher a sua frente - Vou levar essa, deixe junto com o meu vestido, por favor. – pediu, voltando a calcar o seu tênis.

Não demorou muito para Naty e May fazerem o mesmo pedido às mulheres e assim se calçarem.

- E agora? – May perguntou passando a mão pela testa suada.

- Vamos para a Ala de mascaras. – Naty respondeu pegando o braço da índia e de Gina e as arrastando até o balcão de mascadas.

Não demorou muito para chegarem e assim começarem a olhar cada uma.

Gina optou por uma vermelha, olho de gato, com detalhes em dourado que cobria seus olhos e ia até a ponta do nariz. Naty fez a mesma escolha só que a cor era de um azul ainda mais claro do que a do vestido e continha detalhes em prata, sendo que esta só cobria os olhos permitindo o resto do semblante ficasse amostra.

May foi a que mais se confundiu, mas no fim escolheu uma que deixava somente a sua boca amostra, e para a surpresa de Naty e Gina a mascara era branca, e não preta como imaginavam que ela iria escolher.

- As pessoas surpreendem. – a índia falou sorrindo e piscando o olho para as amigas que se entreolharam.

- Okay, acho que já compramos tudo. – Naty falou pensativa. – É já foi tudo agora vamos ao caixa pagar.

Andaram cantarolando até uma mulher gordinha e velha que sorria para elas alegremente, parecendo já saber o preço enorme da compra. Gina virou de costas e tampou os ouvidos para não escutar o tamanho gasto que iriam sofrer.

Para a sua alegria o pagamento foi rápido, e se surpreendeu também ao ver que Naty e May pareciam não se importar com o preço.

- Pronto? – perguntou hesitante, recebendo as próprias sacolas de seu vestido da mulher do caixa.

- Tenham um bom dia. - Ela falou educada segurando o generoso saquinho de galeões na mão.

Suspirou aliviada quando finalmente saiu daquela loja e correu até as amigas que estavam no outro lado da rua.

- Vocês não deveriam ter feito isso, deve ter custado uma fortuna tudo isso e...

May a interrompeu:

- Gina faça um favor para nos e para si mesma e cale essa boca. – Naty riu.

- Isso aí, aproveite essa compra, amiga. Fique feliz ao saber que estará magnífica naquele baile e que fará o Harry babar por você. – Gina sorriu envergonhada e preferiu ficar calada o percurso inteiro que faziam até a loja dos irmãos; Genialidades Weasley.

O que Harry acharia dela naquele vestido?

Tremeu levemente ao ver que se ele a chamasse para dançar iria ser um verdadeiro desastre. Pior, como diria aquilo para as amigas. Elas já haviam feito muito para si e agora teriam mais um problema. Suspirou e tentou achar alguma saída para aquilo.

Com quinze anos e não sabia dançar. Pelo amor de Deus, que tipo de adolescente ela era? Não sabia dançar, não sabia se vestir ou ficar bonita. O que ela sabia fazer de melhor era tocar instrumentos e cantar, mas do que serviria aquela sabedoria para música se ela tinha medo de palco?

_Sou um verdadeiro zero a esquerda!, _Pensou enquanto se colocava enfrente a loja dos irmãos.

Pôde ver, pelo canto dos olhos, Naty passar as mãos suadas pela roupa.

Sorriu. Ela poderia ser uma ótima atriz, mas não enganava ela e May sobre o seu amor por Fred.

Cerrou os olhos pensativa, então... Se ela amava Fred por ainda continuava com o idiota do Paul? Parecia que havia algo muito forte a prendia a ele.

Balançou a cabeça e disse a si mesma que depois pensaria com mais calma naquilo.

Empurrou a porta da loja e entrou, escutando esta fazer um leve rangido.

- Sejam Bem Vindas! – os gêmeos falaram sorridentes, saindo de trás do balcão e indo em direção a elas.

Naty passou a mão pelos cabelos quando Fred sorriu para ela, enquanto May pulava no pescoço de Jorge e lhe dava um beijo na bochecha.

- Olá, manos. – Gina falou abraçando cada um dos gêmeos.

Jorge abraçou com força Naty de modo que a tirasse do chão a fazendo arregalar os olhos e gritar de puro susto.

- E aí cunhada, como você está? – ela franziu o cenho.

- Cunhada? Você só pode estar louco. – Jorge sorriu ainda mais e a colocou no chão. Naty estava tão tonta graças aos rodopios que nem percebeu que Fred estava a sua frente e assim se chocou contra o corpo dele.

- Ai desculpe, Fred. – o ruivo sorriu e lhe deu um beijo perto da boca.

- Ola Ná! – a voz dele fora rouca e sensual, a fazendo estremecer e os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

Naty o abraçou, sentindo o corpo másculo contra o seu.

- Tenho uma coisa para você. – Fred murmurou ao pé do ouvido dela, a fazendo ter um novo arrepio pela espinha.

Naty sorriu mostrando que queria ver o que ele tinha para lhe dar. Fred segurou-lhe a mão e entrelaçou os dedos como se fossem namorados.

Sentiu os olhos ficarem úmidos, graça ao tal carinho tão simples. Por que Paul não podia ser assim com ela? Por que a traia daquela forma, a enganava a fazia sofrer tão descaradamente.

Mas Fred não, ele era tão atencioso, preocupado e amigo.

"Amigo", só de pensar naquela palavra seu peito se apertava.

O beijo dele era tão delicioso que a fazia gemer só de se lembrar do que sentira nos braços dele. As mãos fortes passeando pelo seu corpo o incendiando e os lábios tocando os seus, com tanto amor que a chocava.

O ruivo a levou para uma sala atrás da loja, onde era uma pequena sala de chá, que provavelmente era onde ele ficava para descansar um pouco no fim da tarde.

- Fique aqui. – ele pediu, enquanto a fazia sentar na poltrona e ia até a outra extensão, sendo engolido aos poucos pela sombra.

O olhou e não pôde negar que ele estava ainda mais belo naquela calça preta larga sobre as pernas grossas e fortes e a camiseta vermelha de decote em V, grudada no corpo, moldando cada músculo da barriga delineada, o peito viril e os ombros largos.

Merlin, ele era lindo de mais para ser real.

- Fred vai logo, você sabe como eu sou curiosa. – disse impaciente, escutando a risada do ruivo entre as sombras. Por algum momento pensou que ele estava fazendo aquilo para provocá-la e que a estava observando em silêncio.

Ele foi se revelando aos poucos, vindo em sua direção com passos firmes e folgados a fazendo prender a respiração quando ele se colocou ajoelhado em sua frente com uma caixa preta nas mãos.

- Espero que goste. – falou num murmúrio enquanto abria a caixinha e revelava uma pulseira de prata feita de várias estrelas.

Naty arregalou os olhos e permitiu que uma lágrima deslizasse por seu rosto.

Droga, por que aquele ruivo desgraçado tinha que ser tão perfeito?

- Obrigada Fred. – respondeu, vendo a cara de preocupado do ruivo ao ver a sua lágrima escorregar por sua pele – É linda eu amei. – sorrindo passou a ponta dos dedos pela a jóia antes de pular nos braços dele emocionada. O impacto foi tão forte que Fred caiu para trás sobre o tapete, a abraçando pela cintura.

Ele prendeu a respiração quando o corpo dela se encaixou no seu com perfeição, e por um momento desejou que não estivessem vestidos, para mostrar a Naty o paraíso que era o amor deles.

Deslizou sua mão da cintura dela para as costas antes de girar o corpo e ficar por cima.

Pôde senti-la tremer levemente, quando colou seus lábios sobre a alva curva de seu pescoço.

- Você é incrível, sabia? – disse baixinho, enquanto ela deslizava as unhas pelo seu braço e assim começar a acariciar sua nuca – Naty... Naty... Se soubesse como a desejo, como anseio tocá-la, fazê-la minha. – ela engoliu em seco – se soubesse o quanto que te amo.

Naty teve que prender a respiração, quando Fred se apoiou nos braços ao lado de sua cabeça e ergueu o corpo para observá-la.

Por alguma razão a sala estava girando tão rápido que não estava lhe dando a chance de pensar, somente sentir o calor, o perfume que saia do corpo do ruivo e penetrava no seu. Fixou seus olhos na boca dele, e pôde vê-lo sorrir, mostrando sua satisfação por deixá-la daquela forma: enlouquecida.

- Fred, é melhor eu ir as meninas estão me esperan...- ela tentou. Podia jurar de pé junto que tentou se controlar, mas quando as mãos do ruivo roçaram levemente no seu seio, fora impossível pensar com sensatez.

Num impulso com a cabeça, capturou os lábios dele contra os seus com vontade, enquanto com a mão na nuca o trazia para mais perto, ansiando por seu gosto, seus carinhos e os gemidos que o faria ter.

Fred gemeu levemente quando ela penetrou a língua lentamente em sua boca, para logo procurar pela sua e assim permitir que o beijo se aprofundasse.

Ela arqueou o corpo contra o seu o fazendo chegar quase ao um prazer instantâneo.

Sabia que cedo ou tarde teriam que parar. Mas por que, diacho, não conseguia?

O calor estava se tornando insuportável e o suor já começa a escorrer.

Sorrindo, parou de beija-lá e assim deslizou o corpo para baixo até chegar à barra da blusa dela e assim levantá-la levemente, lhe dando a visão da barriga reta e dos quadris tentadoramente arredondados.

A fitou por alguns instantes e pôde ver os olhos azuis em brasa como se suplicassem para que ele continuasse.

Com um erguer de sobrancelhas ele voltou a sua atenção para a barriga dela e assim começou a fazer um caminho de beijos delicados em volta do umbigo onde a pedra azul do piercing brilhava. Passou a língua sobre a jóia antes de começar a brincar com ela, a chupando, mordiscando, até começar a ouvir os gemidos de Naty.

Ela era uma jóia onde gostaria de guardá-la. O jeito com a qual andava, falava ou mexia nos cabelos era uma forma de sedução que ele amava, mesmo que ela nem percebesse o tanto que o enfeitiçava.

O seu coração estava a mil, e pôde descobrir que o dela também, quando voltou a abaixar a blusa dela e voltou para beija-lá nos lábios, engatinhando sobre o corpo perfeito e acetinado, onde ele tinha que fazer de tudo para se controlar e não possuí-lo.

Queria conhecer o corpo dela, indo aos poucos, a torturando e a si mesmo.

Sentiu uma ternura enorme invadi-lo quando ela sorriu e acariciou sua bochecha com a mão e a deslizou para seus cabelos, enrolando as mechas compridas da franja no dedo e colocá-la atrás na orelha.

Se lhe perguntassem, naquele momento, o que ele estava sentindo a única coisa que viria seria a palavra: amor.

Ele a amava de mais. Desde o primeiro momento que a viu. Desde o primeiro sorriso ou toque que ela marcou como brasa em seu corpo.

Pôde vê-la arquear o corpo quando começou a deslizar suas mãos pela cintura dela por de baixo do fino tecido da blusa que já começava a ficar molhada.

- Com calor? – falou provocante. Naty respirou fundo antes de sorrir e responder num tom que o fez quase enlouquecer:

- Muito. – as respirações já começavam a ficarem pesadas e os corações acelerados faziam um ritmo perfeito – Por que, então, você não me refresca?

Ah! Ela acabara de falar as palavras chaves. Comprovando as suas suspeitas; ela o queria, até mesmo mais que ele próprio a desejava.

Estava ali, nos olhos dela o amor recíproco. O brilho das íris claras pareceu penetrar sobre sua pele e serpentear sua espinha lhe fazendo sentir um arrepio quando voltou a beijar a boca rubra de Naty que por sua vez já tinha cravado suas unhas nos ombros largos e fortes de Fred.

Por que Paul não podia ser assim com ela? Tratá-la como uma mulher e não como uma qualquer. Fazê-la gemer e não sentir nojo. Fazê-la o amar e não odiá-lo.

Suspirou fundo quando a boca de Fred se apossou de seu ouvido o mordiscando levemente.

- Eu te amo. – ele murmurou num tom rouco, enquanto começava a tirar sua blusa, e ela própria se encarregava da dele.

Mas no momento que estavam prestes a tirar a peça, puderam ouvir uma batida na porta.

- Naty já está tarde e temos que ir a Dedos-de-Mel pegar a minha _ma-ra-vi-lho-sa_ encomenda. – A voz alegre de May passou pela porta de madeira e penetrou sobre o ar como um eco.

Naty e Fred se fitaram embaraçados, vermelhos e suados, enquanto o ruivo fazia questão de voltar a vestir a blusa dela, para aproveitar mais um pouco daquele corpo quente.

Levantou-se e a ajudou também, antes de arrumar sua própria camiseta amassada.

Naty pegou o presente que ele havia lhe dado e andou até a porta com passos rápidos, não podia ficar ali. Na verdade, tinha que se afastar de Fred. Se não, nunca iria conseguir viver em paz. Ele estava sempre em seus pensamentos e com certeza ela já sabia, que o seu sonho daquela noite – a continuação do que acabaram de fazer, provavelmente – iria a atormentar.

Ele era a única pessoa que depois de tantos anos conseguira a excitar somente com um único toque, só de escutar a voz dele era como uma canção feiticeira que a hipnotizava e a levava para os seus braços.

Respirando fundo para conseguir controlar a tremedeira de seu corpo, tocou na maçaneta da porta, mas a mão de Fred em seu braço a puxando para si novamente, a fizeram quase cair no chão graças ao forte impacto.

- Tenha certeza Naty que eu não farei nada que você não queria, mas por mim isso o que houve entre nós iria continuar – ele sorriu e a beijou levemente nos lábios – se não hoje, mais tarde. – e assim saiu da sala antes dela, a deixando atordoada por alguns instantes, com os olhos perdidos em algum lugar da parede escondida pela escuridão.

Ele disse as palavras "eu não farei nada que você não queira"?

Seu coração explodiu e foi obrigada a se sentar.

Nunca em sua vida um homem lhe dera escolha. Nunca em toda sua vida algum daqueles porcos que a tocaram com tanta insanidade a fizeram ficar naquela maneira, eloqüente.

- Naty! – um novo chamado vindo ao longe em sua mente a acordou de seus pensamentos.

- Já estou indo. – respondeu se levantando e indo até a parte de frente da loja. Não sabia o que faria com Fred, mas se afastar dele, acabara de descobrir, seria impossível.

- Oh demora. – Gina falou colocando um espelho de volta a prateleira e se voltando para ela e sorrindo. – Vamos?

- Claro. – a morena respondeu baixinho antes de fitar Fred pelo canto dos olhos e sorrir pelo canto dos lábios, pôde perceber que ele voltara a viajar os olhos pelo seu corpo a incendiando.

- Então vamos logo. – May falou sem a mínima paciência segurando o seu braço e o de Gina, as arrastando para fora da loja. – Tchau clones de fogo. – ela se despediu antes de puxar as três para fora.

Depois disso o dia passou voando. E quando menos esperavam já era noite e as nuvens acinzentadas já começavam a cobrir o céu da extensão do vilarejo. Trovões já podiam ser ouvidos ao longe, roucos e impetuosos.

Naty, May e Gina andavam em direção ao Três Vassouras, conversando e rindo do que haviam feito, até que esbarraram em um certo loiro que fez o sorriso de May se apagar quase que instantaneamente.

- O que foi _Mayzinha_– ele ironizou entre os dentes – Não está feliz em me ver? – mesmo que toda a sua atenção estivesse na índia a frente, não podia negar que sentia os olhos de Gina sobre si o arrepiando.

- Saia da nossa frente, _Malfoyzinho_. – May respondeu, dando um passo à frente, perigosamente.

- E se eu não quiser? – ele desafiou, enquanto Gina fazia questão de suspirar cansada e Naty sorria ao ver uma cena tão cômica.

- Vou ser obrigada a te fazer sair. – Draco riu e abriu os braços.

- Vai em frente, me faça sair daqui.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Quando Draco já tinha dado por si, May já estava com a varinha em punho e logo no segundo seguinte ela estava atrás de si, lhe dando uma rasteira o fazendo cair sobre a terra levemente molhada graças à garoa da noite.

- Ora, sua...- ele começou enquanto se levantava, mas foi impedido pela varinha da índia sobre a sua face.

- O que estava dizendo, Draco? – May perguntou ironicamente, erguendo os olhos e fitando as amigas com um ar travesso, enquanto estas faziam questão de segurar a risada.

O loiro bufou e bateu as mãos fortemente contra o barro, raivoso, antes de se levantar e ficar de costas para a morena que ainda continuava com a varinha estendida.

Olhou para Gina que lhe sorriu amigavelmente o fazendo ficar um pouco sem graça e abaixar a cabeça, achando uma ótima desculpa para fazer isso, já que suas mãos estavam sujas e teria que limpá-las.

- Malfoy...- May começou. Ele virou o rosto e a fitou por cima dos ombros.

- O que foi? – ela sorriu animadamente quando falou simplesmente:

- Dance para mim. – e antes que ele pudesse pensar, ela já havia colocado um feitiço em seus pés, que começaram a dançar, junto com sua voz que não conseguia controlar e assim cantarolava.

Naty não agüentou mais e gargalhou sendo seguida por Gina ao seu lado que apoiou em si para manter o equilibro, enquanto May sorria levemente e batia palmas.

- Bravo, Malfoy, bravo. – ela falou quando o viu fazer uma delicada pirueta e dobrar os joelhos num jeitoso_ plie_.

Ele a fuzilou com os olhos cinzas enquanto as pernas o levavam em direção ao bar onde os alunos do colégio se encontravam.

Gina não agüentava mais e já havia colocado o braço sobre a barriga dolorida. Ao ver que o amigo fazia um enorme esforço para não entrar no bar dançando, empunhou a própria varinha e desfez o feitiço, o vendo logo em seguida fuzilar May e entrar no Três Vassouras.

- Vamos logo, estou com fome. – May falou divertida indo em direção a porta de madeira.

- Eu dava tudo para ter tirado uma foto. – Naty comentou, no momento que entraram no bar.

O Três Vassouras estava tranqüilo. Vários alunos riam e conversavam animadamente, enquanto outros somente tomavam suas bebidas, relaxados sobre a cadeira.

Gina varreu os olhos ao redor e pôde ver Harry bebendo sua cerveja amanteigada ao lado de Rony e Mione, onde estes pareciam estar tento uma nova discussão.

Pôde ver que ele pareceu perceber que estava sendo observado e ergueu a cabeça, encontrando com os seus.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando os olhos verdes brilharam de uma forma que não pôde compreender.

E para o seu desespero ele sorriu, a fazendo perder o fôlego e junto com a sensatez quando segurou o copo de sua bebia e a ergueu como se estivesse fazendo um brinde e assim bebeu a cerveja.

Harry voltou a colocar copo na mesa e passou a língua sobre os lábios para tirar o excesso, ainda olhando para ela da mesma forma que a aquecia.

Abaixou a cabeça e se virou para as amigas que sorriam alegremente uma com a outra.

- Vamos nos sentar na mesa no fundo, ela está vazia. – falou sorrindo e andando até a mesa que ficava na mesma fileira da de Harry que a seguia com os olhos, onde parecia estar a devorando.

- MAY! – uma voz grossa e rouca gritou pela índia, chamando a atenção das três que se virarem e viram a esguia pose de Brian indo até elas.

- Brian, luz do meu viver. – May falou, antes de correr até o amigo e abraçá-lo com força. – Sua besta, onde você estava todo esse tempo?

O moreno riu divertido e largou a amiga, indo em direção a Naty e a cumprimentando.

- Naty...- falou sorrindo, da mesma forma que a garota que lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

Gina pôde ver que todos nos bar estavam olhando para elas. Então num gesto de coragem abaixou o capuz fazendo com quem uma cascata ruiva caísse sobre seu rosto, e os alunos começarem a sussurrar a seu respeito.

- Ah! Você eu já cumprimentei. – Brian falou dando os ombros, as fazendo rirem divertidas.

Gina fez bico e girou as orbes.

- Mesmo assim eu vou querer mais um beijo. – disse abrindo os braços como se espreguiçasse e sorrindo abertamente, onde fez com que Brian não resistisse e a pegasse pela cintura a tirando do chão e a rodopiando no ar, a fazendo soltar gritinhos e arrancar risada divertidas de todos ao redor.

Gina pôde perceber que o olhar de Harry se transformou mais sombrio, mesmo que de certa forma um brilho ainda estava impregnado nas íris esmeraldas.

Brian a voltou a colocá-la no chão e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, num gesto que arrancou muitos suspiros das outras garotas que observavam a cena, encantadas.

- Onde você quer o beijo? – ele perguntou sensualmente ao pé de seu ouvido a fazendo se arrepiar pelo toque do hálito dele em seu pescoço.

- Bem...- Gina fez uma cara como se estivesse pensando – Se for na bochecha você ganha um sorriso, no pescoço um tapa e na boca um chute no lugar onde você com certeza deve honrar muito. – Naty e May se abraçaram às gargalhadas, quando os garotos abafaram risadinhas ao ver a expressão de dor de Brian com a última proposta da ruiva.

- Okay, então eu vou ficar com a primeira opção. – e se inclinando beijou-lhe na bochecha.

May sorriu ao ver o tanto que aqueles dois se davam bem.

Era inevitável não perceber que Brian amava Gina de uma forma tão encantadora que chega a enfeitiçar ou fazer as pessoas sentirem inveja.

Bufou levemente, por que aquela mula-de-fogo não abria os olhos e pulava pra outra? Potter era um tremendo galinho depenado, que tinha uma grande lista de garotas ainda a seguir, enquanto Brian só pensava nela desde a primeira vez que a viu.

Sorriu ao se lembrar quando os apresentou e vira um de seus melhores amigos corar.

Mas naquela época Gina ainda não tinha tanta desenvoltura e autoconfiança como agora.

Olhou para Naty e pôde ver que esta tinha os olhos fixos no balcão de atendimentos do Três Vassoura, virou a cabeça e entendeu o "por que" dos suspiros ao ver Fred e Jorge sentados as observando.

_Esses ainda são outros que não se entendem_!, Pensou se voltando a atenção para o casal à frente.

- Se senta com a gente Brian? – May perguntou ao amigo que ainda tinha a mão enroscada nos cabelos de Gina.

O moreno se virou como se estivesse acabado de perceber a presença delas naquele momento.

- Claro! – ele respondeu, enlaçando Gina pela cintura e se locomovendo até a mesa no final do bar.

- Ou, _salsicha_. – a índia provocou sabendo que aquele apelido ele ganhara quando era pequeno, e o odiava até hoje.

- O que é, _lingüiça seca_. – Brian respondeu olhando para a morena sobre os ombros e sorrindo para ela de uma forma que a avisava que ele ainda se lembrava do seu maldito apelido que Draco fez questão de criar e assim espelhar por toda Hogwarts no começo do ano que entrou nela.

- Onde você se meteu? – voltou a perguntar de forma entre os dentes mesmo com um sorriso forçado sobre os lábios.

- Eu vi a Gina na loja de vestido nessa tarde e entrei para cumprimentá-la. – ele riu – Pois, você tem que concordar comigo, Mayzinha, que essa pimenta-malagueta aqui ir fazer compras é uma vez e nunca que vemos. – Gina torceu o nariz enquanto se sentava à mesa.

- Nossa, xinga, mas não humilha né, beên? – Naty que tinha acabado de chegar naquele momento à mesa, riu.

- Mas ele só falou a realidade, Gi. – Brian lhe picou um olho, agradecendo a ajuda.

May era a que parecia estar menos se divertindo, já que tinha o cenho franzido e os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

- E nem foi falar comigo. – bufou falsamente, se sentando na frente do moreno – Seu amigo desnaturado, eu te apresente a garota dos seus sonhos – apontou para Gina que arregalou os olhos – e olha o que eu recebo em troca! Uma patada no meio do trase... – Brian riu gostosamente a interrompendo, antes de se inclinar e segurar a mão da índia.

- Oh meu amor, eu não sabia que você estava com ciúmes. – sorriu ainda mais ao vê-la bufar mais pesadamente e virar o rosto – Mas saiba que você ainda é minha amante preferida.

- A número um? – May perguntou. Gina colocou as mãos na cintura numa falsa cada de irritação.

- A primeira? Mas nem aqui nem na china, _docinho_. – a ruiva abraçou Brian pelos ombros o fazendo relaxar sobre a cadeira e curtir o calor dela sobre a sua pele – Eu sou a primeira, você pode ficar como segunda.

May agora entrava na brincadeira e olhava a ruiva com nojo, viajando os olhos pelo semblante dela.

- Mas não se esqueça, _coração_ – ironizou divertida – que fui eu que o apresentei pra você.

Gina riu forçadamente enquanto colocava uma mecha atrás da orelha.

- Certo, mas lembre-se _bombomzinho_ que ele ama a mim. – Brian engasgou com a própria saliva enquanto os alunos, todos cientes na falsa discussão entre elas, gritavam "vivas" pelo fora de Gina.

May fez uma careta e mostrou-lhe a língua, se dando por vencida antes de começar a bater as unhas em cima da mesa, mostrando a sua falsa raiva, enquanto Gina ria descaradamente.

Deu os ombros, mesmo que estivesse as gargalhadas - como Naty que já estava começando a chorar - por dentro, sabia perfeitamente que Gina e Naty eram as únicas que conseguiam a deixar sem palavras, sendo que a ruiva sempre teve a ponta mais afiada do que as duas juntas.

- May você sabe que eu te amo, não é mesmo? – Gina perguntou depois de um tempo, com os olhos falsamente marejados.

A índia se voltou para ela com os olhos cerrados.

- Claro! Todos me amam. – falou com simplicidade, jogando seus cabelos para trás do ombro.

- É, mas eu sou a que ama mais. – a índia não agüentou mais ao ver a cara de triste de Gina e começou a rir, antes de lhe abraçar sobre a mesa.

- Eu também te amo! – quando se abraçaram todos no Três Vassouras batem palmas, mostrando que haviam gostado do excelente espetáculo feito por elas.

Voltaram a se sentar e pediram suas bebidas.

A moça não demorou a chegar e assim lhes serviu.

A noite pareceu passar voando, como uma brisa de verão que abria as portas para a do inverno.

Harry ainda tinha os olhos fixos em Gina que ria alegremente com alguma coisa que o Desgraçado Sonserino sussurrara em seu ouvido, no mesmo tempo que colocava a mão sobre a coxa dela.

Sorriu ao ver a amiga lhe bater na mão, falando que ali ele não tinha permissão para tocar.

A mesa deles estava completamente tampada por copos de cerveja amanteigada, onde a maioria deles era de May, que bebia sem parar e já começava a ficar com as bochechas rosadas e os olhos esbugalhados e rir sem nenhum motivo.

Tomou mais um gole de sua própria cerveja e suspirou.

A imagem de Gina não saíra de sua cabeça o dia inteiro, desde aquele ocorrido perto da Dedos-de-Mel. Ela estava tão feminina, linda e delicada que fez agora dentro dele acordar, mas onde não sabia dizer o que era.

Voltou a olhá-la e sorriu ao ver os olhos dela – que, fora à primeira coisa que ele viu quando ela retirou os óculos escuros, ficou completamente afobado com os olhos azul-amêndoa dela, onde arrancou vários suspiros de todos ali -, cerrados levemente e brilhando graças à iluminação do bar.

Já que a mesa era a última do bar, a parede era feita com varias janelas de vidro, onde a luz do luar penetrava e banhava Gina com o seu esplendor prateado, fazendo os cabelos brilharem ainda mais.

Prendeu a respiração e cerrou o punho, na tentativa de segurar o impulso e tirar as mechas ruivas que caiam entre a curva do seio farto levemente a amostra.

Ela estava o enlouquecendo!

Estava tão perto, mas ao mesmo tão longe. Para chegar nela e tocá-la era questão de alguns passos, mas com certeza arranjaria briga com o Sonserino e Gina seria bem capaz de nunca perdoá-lo pelo papelão. Além do mais, ele nunca sentiu ciúmes dela com algum garoto.

Então, por que estava sentindo naquele momento?

Bebendo mais um gole de sua bebida, sentiu esta descer por sua garganta a arranhando fortemente, como pedregulhos ponte-agudos.

A mesa do Quarteto explodia em risos a cada instante. Pôde ver May se levantar da cadeira e assim gritar:

- Essa cerveja amanteigada está muito fraca – se virou para o balcão – Ei moça, me vê uma _Pinga_ Amanteigada ai. – e assim voltou a rir.

Abaixou a cabeça e se permitiu adormecer levemente, enquanto podia escutar ainda a conversa dos amigos ao seu lado, onde finalmente, pareciam estar se entendendo.

- Eu já volto. – Mione falou carinhosa, antes de passar a mão pela cabeleira negra de Harry e beijar Rony nos lábios e assim se levantar.

- Aonde vai? – o namorado perguntou, lhe segurando a mão e a acariciando com o polegar.

- Ao banheiro. – a morena gesticulou com os lábios antes de se soltar e ir até o toalete.

Harry pôde escutar Rony suspirar ao seu lado o fazendo erguer a cabeça.

- O que foi? – perguntou vendo o amigo sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Cara, não sei como pude ser tão tapado ao reconhecer o meu amor pela Mione somente no começo do ano. – Harry riu e se reergueu, sentando-se melhor sobre a cadeira.

- E até hoje eu não sei como suportei vocês dois. – o ruivo diminuiu o sorriso no rosto o fazendo transforma-se num travesso. Ele se inclinou e sussurrou:

- Você teve a ajuda da minha irmã. – e riu, quando recebeu um olhar mortífero do moreno. – To mentindo? – perguntou.

Harry torceu o nariz.

- Não.

Oh Droga! Ele estava tentando esquecer aquela ruiva somente naquele dia e o próprio irmão dela o fazia o favor de comentá-la.

Pôde ver que Rony estava pronto para lhe provocar novamente quando um grito conhecido no centro do bar chamou a atenção dele.

O ruivo se levantou automaticamente e andou até a rodinha que se formava em torno de alguém.

Gina também escutou o grito e se levantou, enquanto olhava para as amigas que tinham parado de rir e a olhavam preocupada.

- Vamos. – ela falou, saindo de trás da mesa e correndo até o irmão. Pôde perceber que Harry também corria e seus olhares se encontraram acidentalmente.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu? – tentando ignorar o arrepio de tê-lo novamente perto de si, ela perguntou.

- Não. – Harry falou carinhoso, mesmo que em seu tom tivesse alguma coisa além, onde não conseguia entender – Mas vou descobrir agora. – e abrindo passagem entre os alunos entrou na roda e pôde ver Rony abraçando Mione que chorava e discutia com um grupo de sonserinos.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – todos se calaram quando a voz estridente de May se sobrepôs a de todos. – Thiago, Justin e Carlos, mas que bosta vocês estão fazendo desta fez? – ela perguntou se dirigindo aos três Sonserinos do sétimo ano, bêbados e que soluçavam.

Thiago respondeu, cambaleando até May:

- Nos estávamos vendo a sangue-ruim, hic...- os soluços de Mione se intensificaram nos braços de Rony que fuzilou o loiro com os olhos – e decidimos nos divertir.

A fisionomia de May se suavizou.

- Era só isso? – perguntou coçando a cabeça ao ver a afirmação dos amigos – Então podem continuar. – e dando a volta nos calcanhares voltou para a mesa, onde acabara de chegar mais uma bebida.

- Eu até desconfiei. – Naty falou girando os olhos e olhando para Gina que ainda fitava a índia surpresa – Você deveria saber Gi, que a May odeia a Granger. – a ruiva suspirou e voltou-se para os sonserinos que já iam começar a ofender a amiga novamente. Colocou-se em frente ao irmão quando este ameaçou bater nos garotos que riam histericamente.

- Parem com isso agora mesmo vocês três. – ela ordenou, sentindo os olhos de Harry sobre suas costas.

Carlos sorriu e olhou-a de cima para baixo, antes de soltar um longo assobio.

- Gininha, sabia que você esta muito, gosto... hic... sa? – ele andou até ela quase sem nenhum equilibro e levantou a mão para tocá-la, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, Harry segurou o braço do sonserino fortemente, colocando-se em frente à amiga.

- Toque nela com essas suas mãos imundas e eu acabo com você.

- E você toque nele Potter, e eu que vou acabar com você! – May gritou da mesa onde estava sentada bebendo mais alguma coisa que deveria ser mais forte do que cerveja.

Naty se virou para a índia e gesticulou com os lábios um raivoso: _cale já essa boca se não quem vai ser acabado aqui será você._ May deu os ombros antes de lhe mostrar a língua e continuou a beber entre os soluços embriagados.

Revirando os olhos, Naty voltou a sua atenção para a briga quando sentiu alguém segurar sua mão e entrelaçar os dedos. Um gesto tão delicado que não fora preciso para ela virar o rosto para saber quem estava ao seu lado.

- É melhor você sair daqui. – Fred sussurrou em sua orelha a prevenindo de se machucar e começando a arrastar para fora da roda dos alunos.

- Não! – ela protestou, segurando a outra mão dele que estava em seu braço e se virou para fitar os olhos cor de mel. – Não vou deixar a Gina aqui. – Fred a olhou preocupado e se aproximou dela, como se ao seu redor não existisses ninguém.

- Você pode se machucar – lhe beijou a testa e a abraçou – Se alguma coisa acontecer com você, Ná, eu morro.

A morena sorriu e colocou sua mão por cima da do ruivo antes de responder docemente:

- Eu sei, Fred. – ele franziu o cenho – Porque se algo acontecesse a você, eu também iria morrer. – o ruivo se inclinou e lhe beijou uma das bochechas a fazendo sorrir ainda mais – Mas é minha amiga que está lá agora. – o fitou – Desculpe. – e dando a volta nos calcanhares voltou para a roda, a tempo de ver Carlos rir e falar grosseiramente:

- Vejam só, o grande Santo Potter está salvando a namorada. – os sonserinos riram, e pela primeira vez na vida, Gina podia dizer que o olhar que Harry direcionou as cobras a fez sentir medo do que ele poderia fazer.

- Bravo! Gininha! – Thiago disse enquanto bebia mais um gole de sua cerveja – Estou vendo que você finalmente conseguiu capturar o Potter...hic... E não só isso, vai tira a sua família da ruína. – riu – É isso que eu chamo de um belo golpe do... hic... baú.

Gina não soube como foi tudo que veio a seguir. Harry havia praticamente pulado em cima dos dois Sonserinos, socando-os com tanta força que os fizeram voar até duas mesas à frente, quebrando-as.

- BRIGA! – alguém gritou, fazendo com que os alunos da Sonserina viessem para cima dos Grifinórios.

Naty sentiu seu ombro ser atingido por alguma coisa, antes de soltar um leve gemido de dor.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – pôde escutar Paul ao seu lado, lhe segurando pelo ombro nocauteado – Saia daqui, sabe que preciso do seu corpo inteiro para me saciar, vá embora. – e apertando ainda mais o ombro dela a fazendo morder a língua para segurar o forte gemido de dor, ele a jogou na cadeira ao lado de May, que ria divertidamente, em puras gargalhadas.

- Vai lá Sonserina, quebra tudo. – ela batia na mesa fazendo um som rouco cortar os gritos estridentes dos alunos – Eu quero um, S, eu quero um, O, eu quero um...

- Cala a sua boca! – Naty gritou, abaixando os braços da índia, que fazia movimentos como uma verdadeira líder de torcida.

May a encarou e fez bico, mostrando o seu desapontamento por não poder torce por sua casa que, infelizmente, estava levando a pior.

Enquanto as duas brigavam mostrando que sua casa era a melhor em tudo, Gina tentava sair do meio da pancadaria, já com um grande hematoma em seu braço.

- Grossos. – murmurou enquanto empurrava com o ombro os alunos, para lhe dar passagem – SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE, SEU ABUTRE. – gritou para um sonserino que tampava sua passagem, e com um pulo de susto ele fugiu.

Com uma forte bufada espalmou suas mãos sobre a mesa onde as amigas estavam discutindo, as assustando.

- O que foi Gina? – May perguntou ironicamente.

- Temos que parar com essa briga. – Naty concordou com um gesto de cabeça, enquanto May emburrou a cara.

- Não mesmo, agora que a Sonserina ta levando a melhor, olha aquele gancho de esquerda que o Nev ta levando...- sorriu – que coisa linda. – olhando por cima das cabeças das amigas, ela voltou a gritar – VAI LÁ FELIPE, METE UMA DE DIREITA NAS FUÇAS DESSES GRIFINORIO QUE SE ACHA UM _PITT_, MAS NA VERDADE É _LESSY_!

Naty empurrou a índia novamente para a cadeira a fazendo bater as costas fortemente.

- Ai Naty! – choramingou baixinho como uma canção melosa, fazendo a morena ter uma idéia e assim se virar para Gina.

- Já sei o que podemos fazer. – com um passe rápido de varinha um baixo branco e um pequeno tambor apareceram sobre a mesa, fazendo Gina arregalar os olhos – Gi, você _vai _cantar.

A ruiva arregalou ainda mais os olhos, enquanto seu queixo estava próximo ao chão.

_Elas só poderiam estar loucas!._ Pensou, vendo May dar um sorriso de orelha a orelha e pegar o baixo, enquanto Naty se posicionava com o tambor no colo.

Ela não iria cantar. Não mesmo.

Podia ser uma louca, histérica e desinibida. Mas se tinha uma coisa que até aquele momento se envergonhava, era ter medo de palco.

- Eu... Não...Vou... Cantar! – avisou entre fortes respirações, fazendo as amigas sorrirem.

- É a única forma de parar essa estúpida luta. Cante Gina, todos daqui a pouco estarão cansados, mas não irão dar o braço a torcer por serem de casas opostas e mostrar qual é a melhor. – Naty sorriu e lhe entregou um tipo de microfone, antes de May piscar os olhos e colocá-la em cima do balcão do Três vassouras, como se fosse um palco.

Okay, elas iriam ver só uma coisa quando chegassem em Hogwarts. E seria uma ótima idéia não dormirem naquela noite.

May levou as mãos às cordas do belo baixo e uma rouca melodia ecoou, enquanto Naty começava levemente a batucar no tambor.

O som era tranqüilizador e cortou o ar barulhento do bar fazendo os alunos aos poucos irem se acalmando.

Gina levou o microfone, perto dos lábios e assim emitiu o primeiro som da voz, um leve "oooh", fazendo tudo ao redor ficar menos barulhento.

As luzes do Três Vassouras se apagaram e somente a luz da lua que penetrava sobre a janela iluminava a ruiva.

Naty e May se entreolharam e com um gesto de cabeça aumentaram o som dos instrumentos, fazendo a batida ficar ainda mais forte e alta, e os alunos que não tinham parado de brigar, começaram a parar bruscamente seus golpes no ar e olhar para a ruiva em cima do balcão.

Com sorrisos, começaram a cantarolar baixinho juntas num dueto:

- _Love me love me._ – Gina olhou para elas e sorriu, antes de respirar fundo e assim abrir levemente os lábios e sua voz sair, como vida própria.

- _Dear, I fear we're facing a problem you love me no longer, I know and maybe there is nothing that I can do to make you do_ – os alunos iam aos poucos, entrando no som da música e assim começarem a dançar. Levantaram os braços e balançar o corpo de um lado para o outro, enquanto as meninas subiam nas mesas e requebravam.

Pôde sentir o olhar de Harry sobre si, enquanto este mesmo começava a dançar, arrancando suspiros das meninas.

- _Love me love me._ – May e Naty voltaram a cantar.

- _Mama tells me I shouldn't bother that I ought to stick to another man a man that surely deserves me but I think you do!_ – Gina cantou como em respostas para as amigas que sorriam para ela e tocavam ainda mais animadamente.

Tudo parecia tão natural que o medo aos poucos foi sumindo, lhe dando uma coragem para cantar que ela nunca sentira. Os alunos pulavam e cantavam juntos, a acompanhando.

- _So I cry, and I pray, and I beg._ – eles cantaram juntos, abraçando um aos outros e sorrindo para Gina, que ria divertida.

Ela fechou os olhos antes de respirar fundo e pular do balcão e assim começar a dançar entre os alunos, junto com Naty e May que encantaram os instrumentos para tocarem sozinhos.

A índia num gesto rápido das mãos fez uma bola prateada aparecer no centro do bar, imitindo varias luzes ao redor.

- Love _me love me say that you love me fool me fool me go on and fool me love me love me pretend that you love me leave me leave me just say that you need me. _– Gina cantou o refrão animadoramente, enquanto sentia os braços fortes de Harry em sua cintura e assim a fazia dar um giro.

- _Love me love me._ – May e Naty voltaram a cantar, enquanto se ajuntavam aos gêmeos.

Naty sorriu para Fred que a pegou no colo e a girou no ar, enquanto Jorge segurava as mãos de May e a fazia escorregar por de baixo de suas pernas e assim girar no ar e a puxar para si, fazendo ambos gargalharem.

Gina sorriu e assim voltou a cantar o refrão:

- _So I cry and I beg for you to love me love me say that you love me leave me leave me just say that you need me. I can't care 'bout anything but you..._- a melodia se tornou ainda mais alta, fazendo todos gritarem em pura animação.

Sua voz saia calma e tranqüila, fazendo um tom sonoro afinado circular pelo o ar.

Girou o corpo e assim o fez trombar com o de Harry, que tinhas as mãos em sua cintura e já colocara suas pernas entre as dele.

O acompanhou do mesmo ritmo, cautelosa com medo de errar, enquanto segurava o microfone com força e assim voltava a cantar o encarando nos olhos, temendo se perder naquele mar verde revolto, que brilhava graças às luzes coloridas.

- _Lately I have desperately pondered, spent my nights awake and I wonder what I could have have done in another way to make you stay. Reason will not lead to solution I will end up lost in confusion I don't care if you really care as long as you don't go so I cry I pray and I beg. _– Harry sorriu e a trouxe ainda mais para perto de si, a fazendo colocar o queixo em seu ombro, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos já molhados de suor pelo calor.

Voltou a afastar a cabeça e com a mão livre tocou-lhe levemente sobre os lábios. Sorriu ao vê-lo tremer ao seu toque.

Com um longo suspiro o encarou nos olhos, numa forma doce e carinhosa, e assim cantou o último refrão para ele:

- _Love me love say that you love me fool me fool me go on and fool me love me love me pretend that you love me leave me leave me pretend that you need me so I cry and i prayed for you to love me I couldn't care about anything but you._ – A música foi se abaixando devagar, até que somente um fino ruído ecoou e logo cessou.

As luzes se acenderam e os alunos aplaudiram animadaramente a ruiva que sorriu e escondeu o rosto no peito de Harry. Envergonhada.

Naty e May assobiaram enquanto os gêmeos aplaudiam a irmã, assim como todos os alunos e até mesmo as próprias mulheres do bar.

Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos e sentiu a mão de Harry sobre o seu queixo, erguendo o seu rosto para voltar o encarar.

Ele sorria e os cabelos negros, molhados também de suor como se ele houvesse acabado de jogar uma partida de Quadribol, grudavam sobre o rosto firme e sensual dele.

Seguiu com os olhos uma gota de suor escorrer pelo semblante do amigo e cair sobre a boca firme, o fazendo reprimir os lábios e passar a língua sobre eles.

Tremeu quando Harry inclinou a cabeça e sussurrou em seu ouvido de uma forma rouca e provocante:

- Bela apresentação, _minha_ ruiva. - Céus! O seu sangue corria tão rápido por suas veias que parecia que seu corpo iria explodir de pura excitação.

Harry tocou com os lábios na curva de seu pescoço, enquanto abaixava a alça do casaco pelo seu ombro, e beijava delicadamente sua pele recém-descoberta.

Sorriu e sentiu a língua dele fazer movimentos circulares sobre a sua carne, a queimando, de forma que chegava até a doer.

Os alunos estavam inertes a tudo, continuavam a dançar mesmo que a música já tivesse acabado. A bola de prata ao alto da cabeça deles girava fazendo a luz brilhar no aposento.

Naty olhou para a mesa e com um piscar de olhos fez os instrumentos voltarem a tocar, uma música mais calma desta vez, fazendo todos relaxarem.

Gina sorriu para a amiga enquanto deslizava suas mãos pelo corpo de Harry e assim o abraçava pelo pescoço.

- Você está linda. – ele voltou a murmurar, subindo a alça de seu casaco e assim a olhar nos olhos.

As íris verdes pareciam queimar em chamas, a fazendo estremecer ao saber que aquele desejo ela finalmente despertara nele.

Sorrindo, ficou na pontinha dos pés e respondeu no mesmo tom:

- Você é que me faz ficar linda. – Harry sorriu e a abraçou com mais força, antes de fechar os olhos e inclinar a cabeça em direção aos lábios dela.

Gina fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, podendo sentir o aroma do perfume dele, impregnar-se em sua roupa e em sua pele arrepiada.

As mãos dele deslizavam por sua cintura, e algumas vezes a arranhava de leve com as unhas, a fazendo estremecer.

Sorriu e roçou seu nariz no dele de leve, o fazendo sorrir.

Harry abraçou aquele corpo delicado, com mais força a fazendo ficar ainda mais perto de si, como se quisesse se fundir a ela.

Tudo ao redor pareceu sumir num passe de mágica. Como se os alunos tivessem virado pó e a brisa fria daquela noite de garoa os tivessem levado para o mais longe possível dali.

Começou a mover os quadris da amiga de um lado para o outro, junto com os seus. Num ritmo calmo, para uma música imaginada em suas cabeças.

Sentiu as unhas dela cravarem na carne de sua nuca, e um gemido rouco escapou de seus lábios.

Merlin, nunca havia sentido nada igual por nenhuma garota, até aquele momento. Seu coração batia rápido junto com o dela. Seu corpo parecia esquentar cada vez mais e sua respiração já começa a se alterar.

Abriu os olhos e permitiu-se perder naquele mar castanho-azulado, dos olhos dela, que brilhavam intensamente, assim como os seus.

Pôde vê-la sorrir meigamente, antes de um gesto provocante passar a ponta da língua sobre os lábios corados.

Seu peito explodiu e a vontade de provar a boca dela lhe englobou como uma onda violenta.

Num gesto rápido a segurou nos braços e a inclinou em direção ao chão, antes de deslizar sua mão até a nuca dela e assim inclinar ainda mais a cabeça.

Fechou os olhos quando sua boca se chocou levemente com a dela, num gesto delicado e tímido, mas o suficiente para sentir o tão doce gosto inebriante.

Gina o abraçou com mais força não acreditando que finalmente iria saborear aqueles lábios que desde seus onze anos ansiara. Tocar naquele corpo e ouvi-lo gemer.

Estava preste a voltar a beijá-lo, mas agora numa forma mais profunda, sua língua buscando a dele, dançando num mesmo ritmo sensual, quando sentiu como se um raio atingisse a sua cabeça.

Luna veio em sua direção, correndo, gritando e rindo como uma louca, antes de pular em cima de Harry, fazendo os três irem direto para o chão.

Naty e May arregalaram os olhos, surpresas, ao ver a cena. E num impulso raivoso, gritaram juntas:

- EU VOU MATA AQUELA LOIRA, MALDITA! – estavam prestes a irem em direção a loira quando os gêmeos as seguravam, impedindo-as de cometerem um assassinato. – ME SOLTA! – voltaram a gritar juntas.

Fred olhou para Naty de modo que a "mandasse" se calar, onde vendo o olhar do ruivo ela não se atreveu a protestar.

May por sua vez, se debatia nos braços de Jorge, que ria alegremente com a cena.

- E você ainda ri? – a índia perguntou indignada – Jorge, eles estavam "quase" lá, prontos pra se beijarem e talvez com aquele beijo, o tapado do Potter se tocasse, mas não...- olhou para Luna que já havia jogado Harry longe, e abraçava Gina que ainda estava num transe profundo, parecendo não acreditando no tamanho azar que tinha – AQUELA LOIRA MALDITA DA CORVINAL TEVE QUE SE METER.

Luna parecendo escutar o seu nome, ergueu a cabeça e fitou May com os incríveis olhos azuis e com um sorriso abobalhado, perguntou:

- Me chamou? – May bateu com força os pés no chão e gritou furiosa, antes de empurra Jorge e ir se sentar à mesa mais afastada, enquanto pegava uma bebida na mesa à frente, sem dar a mínima atenção para as palavras que as meninas a xingaram, pela tamanha folga.

- Lu...na...- Gina chamou a amiga baixinho, num tom de voz arrastado, quase choroso. A loira voltou a sua atenção para ela e voltou a abraçar.

- Gina, você canta muitíssimo bem. – ajeitou na cabeça o exagerado chapéu de unicórnio antes de se levantar e ajudar a ruiva a fazer o mesmo.

Gina pôde sentir seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas de pura decepção. Ela estava tão perto de conseguir o que tanto queria, e Luna teve que estragar tudo.

Suspirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça.

Seu coração se despedaçou e sua alma pareceu se apertar dentro de seu ser, a sufocando como se estivesse presa por amarras.

- Obrigada...- murmurou, antes de dar a volta nos calcanhares e ir se sentar junto com Naty e May, que bebiam sem parar.

Sorriu fraco quando uma das garotas deu os ombros mostrando que sentia muito pelo acidente.

PELO AMOR DE DEUS, será que somente Harry não se tocava o que havia acontecido?

Arriscou dar uma olhada de canto para o moreno, que para a sua surpresa, estava junto com Mione e Rony e bebia raivosamente, com uma cara bastante emburrada.

- Será que ele queria mesmo me beijar? – perguntou a si mesma, franzido o cenho e vendo o amigo passar a mão pelos cabelos e olhar ao redor, como se sentisse observado.

Virou o rosto e voltou seu caminho para a mesa, antes que ele percebesse o seu olhar.

Umedeceu os lábios e cerrou os dedos, numa forma que mostrava sua raiva. Por que tudo dava errado em sua vida? Já bastara ter nascido feia, se apaixonado pelo Herói do Mundo Mágico, se apaixonar por ele e agora... Ser a melhor amiga dele, e tento o privilegio de vê-lo beijar outras garotas fúteis e asquerosas, que não se davam nem um pingo de respeito.

"_Pelo menos elas são bonitas, se cuidam e sabem como provocar um garoto",_ Uma voz irritante ecoou em sua mente, a fazendo sentir ainda mais com vontade de chorar, colocar para fora toda a sua raiva, magoa e solidão naquele momento.

_Nem pensar!,_ Disse a si mesma, respirando fundo e erguendo a cabeça. Se ela e Harry não tivessem se beijado até agora era por que o destino sabia o que fazia, e cedo ou tarde ele iria permitir que ela e Harry ficassem, juntos... Ou separados.

Sentiu seu corpo tremer com aquele pensamento. Separados. Somente de pensar nessa palavra, lhe cada calafrios. O destino não poderia ser tão cruel com ela, já sofrera de mais por causa daquele maldito amor que a atormentava a cada segundo, então merecia ser feliz ao lado da pessoa amada, mesmo que fosse obrigada a ficar nua na frente dele, e em seu corpo palavras vermelhas estivessem escritas: "Olhe para mim", "Eu estou aqui", "Ola, não quer me amar?", ou uma que ela usava freqüentemente, "HARRY POTTER VOCÊ ESTÁ FERRADO!".

Balançou a cabeça, não iria perder o seu tempo com aqueles pensamentos inúteis. Se Harry a quisesse, um dia, ele que viesse ao seu encontro. Chega de ficar sonhando com algo que talvez nunca fosse acontecer. Teria que viver, e aprender a enxergar o mundo ao seu redor. Tinha Brian que a amava, e talvez o "carinho" de Malfoy.

Sorriu e levou a mão aos lábios.

Oh sim, o beijo daquela Cobra era realmente muito bom.

Oras, por que não se dar uma chance de ser feliz? Namoraria e curtiria sua adolescia, não poderia ficar esperando pelo Menino Que Sobreviveu pelo resto da vida.

Dê tempo ao tempo... Um velho ditado que naquele momento lhe era muito útil.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, enquanto pegava um dos copos em cima da mesa e bebia um gole.

- Sabe...- começou. Naty e May pararam de beber e a encararam com as sobrancelhas erguidas, mostrando a surpresa de ver que ela não estava gritando ou chorando de raiva – Vou curtir a minha vida, no baile estarei linda, e vocês iram me ajudar nisso. – as amigas arregalaram os olhos estupefatos, e permitiram que os copos escorregassem de suas mãos e caíssem sobre a mesa, derramando a bebida – Se o Harry me quiser ele que venha, pois até lá eu irei curtir a minha vida... Talvez eu até mesmo chegue a me apaixonar por outro. – riu divertida por fim, antes de virar num único gole a sua cerveja.

Naty e May se entreolharam antes de gritarem e pularem em cima da ruiva.

- Muito bem, pode ir falando. – Naty começou.

- Quem é você, e o que fez com a nossa amiga? – May terminou, já empunhando a varinha.

Gina riu abertamente, fazendo as duas amigas saberem que lá estava ela, a própria Gina Weasley, tomando a maior decisão de toda a sua vida.

Naty sorriu, enquanto May caiu sobre a cadeira ainda abismada pelo o que acabara de ouvir.

Gina, sua doce e amiga – praticamente irmã – Gina havia acabado de dizer que iria...Mudar?

Engasgou com a própria saliva.

Mudar em sentido geral? Perguntou para si mesma, vendo o seu arredor girar.

Oh céu, por ela aquela ruiva iria ser a mais bela de Hogwarts.

Olhou-a atenciosamente.

Fez uma pequena mudança, onde... Sorriu! Não chegaria aos pés, pelo que a própria amiga tinha em mente. Gina iria enlouquecer a população masculina, virar uma verdadeira estrela. Iria brilhar e ser linda.

Os olhos negros brilharam, e todos no bar se calaram quando sua voz se sobressaiu a de todos:

- UMA RODADA DE PINGA PARA TODOS, POR MINHA CONTA. – os alunos gritaram e ergueram a mão em um brinde a ela, enquanto abaixou-se para as amigas e murmurou – hoje iremos dizer adeus à solidão e dizer, seja bem vinda...- Naty torceu o nariz e terminou a frase:

- Pingaiada e bebedeiras. – Gina sorriu e colocou a mão sobre as das amigas que estavam sobre a mesa e assim, num murmúrio baixo anunciou:

- Liberdade! – as três riram e aceitaram as bebidas que foram colocadas no centro da mesa.

_Aquela prometia ser uma grande noite!,_ Gina pensou, sentindo um calafrio na espinha a fazendo ter certeza que um certo moreno de olhos verdes estava a fitando de uma forma que estava a fazendo começar a suar, graças ao calor daquelas íris que ao pouco a fizeram se sentir como um mel derretido por chamas, onde por pouco não fora provada por aqueles lábios firmes e excitantes.

Bebeu um grande gole de sua bebida e permitiu que a quentura e o gosto amargo desce-se por sua garganta.

Fez uma careta e pôde perceber que tudo ao seu redor pareceu mais alegre.

Sorriu e um leve soluço saiu de seus lábios.

_Tudo bem!,_ Disse a si mesma, matando a primeira rodada de bebida e logo se servindo de outra. _Viva a minha mudança, e nada melhor para festejar isso do que com o meu primeiro ataque de bebedeira_.

Depois disso nenhuma das três soube o que exatamente aconteceu.

O tempo passou como uma fria e impetuosa rajada de vento muito parecida com o clima de inverno de Natal.

Gritos, risos altos e gargalhadas faziam o Três Vassouras parecer um verdadeiro bar de loucos.

Muitos alunos já haviam voltado para o colégio sendo arrastados por seus companheiros ou porque não agüentavam mais beber, mas o bar ainda se encontrava cheio.

Naty já havia quase capotado para o lado da cadeira, rindo das graças que May fazia, ou das piadas que contava. As bochechas coradas, os lábios vermelhos, os olhos azuis brilhando de pura felicidade e os cabelos negros caindo como uma seda sedosa sobre o rosto angelical, fazia grande parte dos garotos olharem para ela.

Mas May também não passava despercebida por um generoso numero de Sonserinos que passavam pela mesa e não perdiam a oportunidade de cantá-la, mesmo que as duas soubessem que o grande centro ali, onde chamava verdadeiramente a atenção, tanto dos meninos como as das meninas, era Gina, onde tinha o rosto mais vermelho do que os próprios cabelos, graças ao tamanho número de copos de álcool que ingeriu, não as incomodava, pois aquela noite era de Gina e de mais ninguém.

Ela ria com tanta liberdade que fazia Naty e May pensarem por que ela nunca se permitia rir daquela forma tão verdadeira. O sorriso dela era simplesmente lindo, assim como a cor dos olhos e o corpo de curvas perfeitas. E aqueles cabelos.

Deus aqueles cabelos, onde muitas garotas começavam a invejar e os garotos desejarem passarem seus dedos entre as mechas cor de fogo, principalmente Harry que não havia tirado os olhos dela um minuto sequer, parecendo encantado por tanta beleza, onde fora cego o suficiente para não ter enxergado mais cedo.

Naty cutucou May por debaixo da mesa, quando um belíssimo Corvinal de olhos negros chegou perto da ruiva e começou a conversar com ela de uma forma galante, mostrando a fisionomia emburrada de Harry parecendo que este falava para o garoto que estava invadindo sua propriedade particular.

- Idiota. – May falou como se estivesse cuspindo, enquanto passava a mão pela testa, impedindo que as gotas de suor escorressem pelo seu rosto.

Naty franziu o cenho.

- Cruzes, você realmente o odeia. – a índia suspirou.

- Eu não o odeio, simplesmente...- deu os ombros, fazendo a morena rir – Não suporto olhar para aquela cara pisada e marcada por uma cicatriz cafona.

- E aquele corpo definido? – May a fitou emburrada.

- Não mude o lado da história. Se ele enfiasse um saco na cabeça e ficasse nu na minha frente, nem Merlin saberia o que eu faria. – riu alegremente, junto com uma nova risada de Naty, chamando a atenção de Gina, onde educadamente dispensou o garoto.

- Qual é a graça? – perguntou, passando a mão pelos cabelos numa forma onde fez muitos garotos suspirarem e Harry ficar ainda mais emburrado.

- Nada não, amiga. – Naty respondeu, piscando para May que ainda ria da própria piada – Só estávamos aqui discutindo o que faríamos com o Potter nu, dentro de quatro paredes.

Gina ficou séria ao imaginar que Harry já havia ficado com uma garota que não fosse ela. E agora ter a visão de suas amigas com ele, a fizeram ter uma forte crise de ânsia.

- Eu não faria nada. – falou com simplicidade, virando o rosto para a janela ao seu lado, onde mostrava a nebulosa rua do vilarejo e a bela lua que brilhava no céu como uma bola de gelo, - azulada e fria.

- DUVIDO, PAGO PRA VER. EU POSSO ODIA-LO, MAS NÃO SOU TROUXA O SUFICIENTE PARA DESCATAR UM_ SER_ DAQUELES. – May gritou eufórica.

- Não? – Naty perguntou num tom sonso.

May a fuzilou com os olhos.

- Quietinha, o papo aqui está reto. – a morena bufou e cruzou os braços enfrente ao peito.

- Também não precisa se dirigir a mim como se eu fosse uma cadela. Pisa, mas não humilha, po. – Gina balançou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para as amigas.

- Já chega meninas. – disse ao ver que May iria retrucar – Já está tarde, que tal voltarmos para o castelo? – já ia se levantando quando viu a índia arregalar os olhos e abraçar a cadeira, como se esta fosse seu bem mais precioso.

- Não vou não, ainda não bati o meu recorde. – anunciou.

- E qual foi o seu último? – Naty perguntou, vendo a índia sorrir de orelha a orelha.

- Pelo que eu me lembre. – fez uma engraçada cara de compenetração – sete uísques, nove sminoff, doze pingas e vinte e duas cervejas amanteigadas.

Naty e Gina tossiram, graças à saliva que engasgou em suas gargantas.

Ela não bebeu tudo aquilo. Bebeu?, Ambas pensaram, pulando sobre a amiga e lhe retirando o copo de cerveja da mão.

- EI, MINHA BEBIDA. – May protestou como uma criança rebelde.

- Já chega de beber por hoje, mocinha. – Naty alertou, num tom maternal.

- Já chega uma ova. – a índia conseguiu escapar das mãos de Gina que a prendiam e praticamente voou até a cerveja que estava suspensa no ar por Naty e assim a bebeu num único gole, surpreendendo as amigas.

Gina bateu na própria testa e gemeu.

May quando começava a beber, era quase impossível a fazer parar. Quase.

Olhou ao redor, como se buscasse a sua luz da esperança, e quando seus olhos percorreram a última mesa do canto oposto do seu, suas íris se fixaram em uma cabeleira platinada, onde a fitava com os incríveis olhos cinzas, a fazendo estremecer levemente.

Sorrindo, caminhou até Draco que arqueou as costas, vendo sua aproximação.

- Olá Malfoy. – o cumprimentou. Sorrindo alegremente e vendo-o beber um pouco de sua cerveja antes de responder num tom frio:

- Olá, Virginia. O que a trás aqui? Sabe que eu detesto ser visto em público com alguém como você me fazendo companhia. – perguntou ríspido, fazendo a ruiva rir ainda mais. Maldição, por que ela tinha que ser tão diferente de May e pular logo em seu pescoço, o xingar ou até mesmo o ameaçar de morte? Mas não, ela simplesmente sentou ao seu lado, colocou o braço sobre a mesa e a cabeça sobre a mão e o observou com um carinho nas íris castanho-azuladas que o fizeram se mexer incomodado sobre a cadeira.

- Quero te pedir um favor. – a voz doce chegou como um murmúrio feiticeiro a seus ouvidos, fazendo os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

- Eu não irei ser um dos seus dançarinos, Virginia, enquanto você canta. – se apressou a falar, fazendo-a se contorcer de rir sobre a cadeira.

Desde quando ela se transformará em algo tão... Feminino? Pensou.

Percorreu os olhos por ela e sorriu, aprovando o novo visual.

Agora sim, aquela era a verdadeira Virginia quem o fizera enlouquecer com um simples beijo.

Passou a língua sobre os próprios lábios, finos e frios, e se arrependeu quando pôde sentir que o gosto daquela boca carnuda e aveludada ainda estava impregnado sobre eles.

Com um longo suspiro, perguntou:

- Fale logo. – revirou os olhos ao vê-la respirar fundo para tomar fôlego.

- Você conhece a May mais tempo do que eu, então...- sorriu sem graça e apontou para a mesa onde a índia e Naty estavam, sendo que estas discutiam, falando num tom adequado para serem ouvidas claramente, uma dizia que álcool fazia mal enquanto a outra retrucava, dizendo que "cerveja amanteigada" era como se fosse água pura. - Será que poderia fazê-la parar de beber? – Draco ergueu uma das sobrancelhas antes de abaixar a cabeça e olhar para o próprio copo em cima da mesa.

Por que aquela maldita índia tinha que sempre aprontar uma, fazendo com que aquela ruiva viesse pedir o seu socorro?

Com um novo suspiro se levantou da cadeira, e antes de andar até a mesa onde a briga ocorria se abaixou e sussurrou num tom de voz como se fosse uma cobra para dar o seu bote.

- Tudo bem. – Gina estremeceu sobre o hálito frio na curva de seu pescoço – Mas irei querer algo em troca... Mais tarde. – e antes que a garota pudesse responder, Draco foi até a mesa, aonde em poucos passos chegou.

- May, já chega, vamos voltar para o castelo. – Naty protestou, tentando tirar da boca da amiga um copo de bebida.

- Ela está certa, Su...- a voz fria do loiro fez com que as duas arregalassem os olhos – Já basta, você já bebeu muito por hoje. Vá embora, e não me obrigue a levá-la de volta para a escola pelos cabelos. – May abaixou a boca do copo na altura de seu queixo e como uma criança malcriada, mostrou a língua para o loiro antes de voltar a ingerir mais uma dose de sua cerveja.

Draco revirou os olhos e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Aquela morena não iria o fazer perder o controle.

Fitou-a e a viu fazendo cara de provocação para si, enquanto deslizava a ponta da língua pelo copo.

_Okay_, Ele pensou, dando a volta na mesa e se colocando ao lado da índia. _Ela que pediu!_

Num gesto rápido retirou o copo da mão dela e o jogou contra a parede, fazendo este cair no chão em pequenos cacos enquanto o liquido viscoso começou a escorrer pela parede.

May já ia protestar quando ele, num novo movimento rápido, a pegou no colo e a colocou sobre os ombros.

- MALFOY!

- Você tem duas escolhas. – Draco começou, num tom perigoso começando a sair do bar – Ou você cala a sua boca, ou eu levanto a sua saia e mostro para todos e sua bela calcinha preta, junto com a visão da sua bun...

- Você não se atreveria!!! – a índia o interrompeu bruscamente, enquanto engolia em seco.

Draco não respondeu, simplesmente sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e se voltou para os alunos ao redor e assim levantou a saia da índia, fazendo todos os garotos começarem a gritarem enlouquecidos:

- LINDA!

- GOSTOSA!

- VEM PRA MIM, GATA!

May sentiu vontade de chorar de raiva, enquanto seu rosto a cada palavra que gritavam para ela ia ficando mais vermelho. Soltou um muxoxo baixinho, fazendo o loiro rir e voltar a abaixar a saia e assim sair definitivamente do bar, deixando para trás a população masculina que ainda gritava.

- Eu avisei. – ele falou, começando a se sentir culpado pela humilhação que acabara de fazer a morena passar.

May não respondeu, simplesmente encostou sua tenta nas costas do loiro e assim suspirou fundo, o fazendo sentir o hálito quente dela, penetrar por suas roupas e tocar em sua pele.

Droga, ele era um Malfoy, e os Malfoys não sentiam culpa.

ENTÃO POR QUE DIABOS ELE ESTAVA SENTINDO?

Estralou o pescoço e pôde sentir seus nervos tensos se contraírem.

Deslizou sua mão pela coxa dela, e ficou surpreso ao ver que ela não protestou ao seu toque ousado.

Estranhando, apertou a perna dela novamente, podendo sentir a pele acetinada sobre seus dedos longos e firmes.

Sorriu ao ouvir um ruído feito por ela, mostrando que havia adormecido em seu ombro.

Chegou perto de uma carruagem e abriu a porta fazendo um rangido rouco cortar o ar perigosamente sinistro daquela noite, para logo com cuidado a colocar deitada sobre o banco e assim entrar também.

A posicionou numa forma confortável. Tirou seu, sobretudo e o enrolou para com delicadeza, erguer a cabeça dela e o colocar sob ela.

Sorriu ao vê-la, segurar sua mão como se pensasse que esta fosse um ursinho e abraçá-la com carinho, entrelaçando os dedos.

Ela dormia com tanta tranqüilidade que parecia como um anjo.

Sentiu uma enorme vontade de rir, ao fazer aquela comparação bizarra de um anjo com May. Ela era mais para um "diabinho" do que um anjo.

_Seu diabinho..._ Pensou, não conseguindo controlar o impulso de, com a outra mão, deslizar os dedos pela face corada da índia, que se remexeu como uma gata manhosa, para logo um sorriso carinhoso brotar dos lábios cor de cereja.

- Draco...- ela murmurou num fio de baixo, mas não o suficiente para impedir que Draco ouvisse.

Arregalou os olhos ao escutar seu nome sendo dito por ela, quando dormia.

Céus, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

May estava ali, a sua frente, dormindo como uma garotinha indefesa, onde se fosse outra garota qualquer, ele já estaria em cima dela para se satisfazer.

Mas com May era diferente. Parecia que tinha uma barreira sobre os dois, onde o impedia de fazer qualquer coisa de mal a ela.

Oras, ele nunca faria nada de mal a uma garota tão linda, fantástica e a única que o tirava do serio sério com um único sorriso, como ela.

Aproximou-se mais, e sentou-se no chão ao lado dela, contemplando o sono sereno, enquanto a luz da lua dava vários tons aos cabelos negros, que se espalhavam pelo banco e caiam em direção ao chão, como uma cascata sedosa.

Inclinou a cabeça e sentiu o aroma perfumado dos cabelos dela, e num impulso ergueu o rosto, de modo que seus lábios ficassem milímetros um do outro.

Oh sim, aquilo que era uma verdadeira tentação.

Fazendo o sorriso de seus lábios ir aos poucos sumindo, fechou os olhos, ciente do que estava preste a fazer seria uma loucura.

_E se ela acordar?,_ Pensou, hesitante. _E se ela corresponder?,_ Uma nova pergunta ecoou em sua mente. "E se", "e se", "e se"...

- Inferno. – resmungou baixinho ao pensar que se não fizesse aquilo, se não pudesse comprovar se os lábios dela eram tão macios e saborosos como aparentavam, iria enlouquecer.

Respirou fundo e pela primeira vez na vida, desejou possuir a coragem de um Grifinório, para que...

Num piscar de olhos, pôde sentir seu corpo começar a ter vida própria, onde ele não conseguia mais controlar.

Seu rosto ia se aproximando cada vez mais do de May que ainda dormia tranqüilamente, enquanto ele suava de uma forma incrível.

Queria gritar, mas sua voz não saia.

Queria correr, mas suas pernas não se mexiam.

Queria se impedir de beijar aquela índia maldita, mas seus lábios já começavam a se entreabrir, para saborear de uma maneira mais ardente aquela boca onde o hipnotizava a cada sorriso doce ou travesso, as palavras carinhosas ou venenosas, ele queria saber como era cada recanto dela, da boca, do corpo, o que ela gostava o que odiava e principalmente, o que a fazia gemer.

Deslizou sua mão que estava entre as macias dela e a posicionou na cintura da índia, indo em direção ao umbigo com a pontinha dos dedos, se dando a liberdade de roçar levemente num dos seios dela, para logo se colocar de joelhos e com a outra mão, entrelaçar os dedos nas mechas escuras.

Prendeu a respiração quando as gotas de suor começaram a deslizar pelo seu semblante tenso e pálido.

Céus, nunca se sentira tão nervoso com uma garota antes.

Mas o que diabos aquela índia havia feito com ele. Que praga ela jogou nele, o fazendo sempre se sentir tão, estúpido, ao lado dela.

Era somente um beijo... Um mísero beijo!

Clareando a garganta fechou os olhos e finalmente tocou seus lábios nos de May que se remexeu inquieta sobre o banco.

Abraçou-a com mais força para si, no momento que tudo ao redor pareceu girar sobre seus pés.

A luz da lua pareceu penetrar sobre eles, os abençoando de uma forma tão perfeita, que não foi possível segurar o gemido que escapou dos lábios de Draco, quando este penetrou a língua na boca da índia, que começava a acordar lentamente.

Pôde sentir os braços dela começarem a se mover, antes de com as grandes unhas, May deslizar pelo seu braço e assim o abraçar pelo pescoço.

Merlin, a boca dela era muito mais do que ele poderia um dia imaginar. Era doce, quente, macia... Excitante. Um sabor, uma sensação que nunca encontrou com outra garota. Era como se pudesse voar. Arrepios percorriam sua espinha como uma cobra ágil atrás de sua presa, o fazendo estremecer algumas vezes.

Mordeu levemente o lábio da morena, quando mudou a posição das cabeças, e assim deu mais uma nova investida com sua língua na dela.

As unhas da índia cravaram na carne de sua nuca, mas o que sentiu foi mais uma coisa diferente. Quando as outras garotas faziam isso ele odiava, mas com May era algo como se somente ela soubesse fazer o gesto para não incomodá-lo.

Sorriu e suspirou, fazendo seu hálito deslizar suavemente sobre os dela, a fazendo sorrir também.

- Isso que eu chamo de sonho bom. – pôde escutá-la murmurar, antes de cambalear a cabeça para o lado e assim voltar a adormecer, agora, com os lábios inchados e ainda mais vermelhos. Como uma pétala de rosa.

Rindo da própria sorte de não tê-la acordado, tendo a chance de viver por mais alguns anos, se acomodou no banco e assim fitou a bela noite que fazia, enquanto escutava o cocheiro iniciar as chibatadas no cavalo, fazendo este andar.

Deslizou os dedos pelos lábios, podendo sentir a maciez da boca de May ainda sobre eles.

Nem mesmo a caçula Weasley conseguiu chocá-lo daquela forma.

Moveu seus olhos para May, e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Pronto já estava feito. Já sabia como era a boca daquela índia, e mesmo que fosse muito melhor do que imaginara, nunca mais iria voltar a beijá-la.

Varreu os olhos pelo semblante dela e os fixou na boca entreaberta.

Gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás, e assim passou a mão pelo rosto abatido.

Como seria complicado, dali para frente, se segurar para não voltar a beijá-la, e só de pensar que quando deitasse em sua cama, a imagem dos dois se beijando viria à tona em sua mente, atormentando-o, sentia medo.

Respirando fundo, fechou os olhos e permitiu que sua imaginação ganhasse asas e mostrava no breu de sua mente o que ele e May juntos, seriam capaz.

Sorriu entre o canto.

Oh sim... Agora, as coisas seriam bastante diferentes dali por diante. Sem esquecer que:

- Interessantes! – falou para si mesmo num tom arrastado. – Bastante interessantes.

* * *

- Maldito Corvinal, maldito Malfoy e... Maldito sentimento. – Harry resmungou enquanto subia as escadas para seu dormitório.

Por que Gina tinha que ter mudado daquela forma tão radical de uma vez?

Não podia ter sido aos poucos, para ele ir se acostumando e conseguir fazer uma barreira impedindo que aquele desconhecido sentimento tomasse conta de seu coração?

Entrou em seu dormitório e começou a se despir na medida que ia em direção ao banheiro para tomar um banho gelado.

- Eu quase a beijei. – disse a si mesmo, tirando sua blusa e a calça, para logo se jogar dentro do box e permitir que a água gelada escorresse por sua pele quente e arrepiada – Merlin, ela é a minha Melhor Amiga! – voltou a dizer, afundando a cabeça dentro do jato forte de água.

Encostou-se no azulejo e respirou fundo.

Estava ficando doido, ao pensar que estava começando a sentir um sentimento diferente por Gina. Ela sempre esteve ao seu lado, o apoiando e o ajudando e isso fez com que um carinho brotasse em seu coração. Mas nada alem disso.

Agora ela vem até ele toda sensual, linda e cantando uma música que o enfeitiçou.

- Tenho que ver se existe alguma poção contra essa atração. – tomando fôlego, desligou o registro da água e enrolou uma toalha envolta de sua cintura.

À volta para a escola fora realmente tensa, já que ele e Gina voltaram na mesma carruagem, junto com Mione e Rony.

Ele não conseguia desgrudar os olhos daquela ruiva, que fisgara sua atenção a noite inteira.

Cerrou os punhos com força, quando se lembrou quando aquele maldito Corvinal chegou perto dela, e quando ela foi em direção ao cretino do Malfoy.

E ele onde ficava? De canto, como um guarda que a vigiava.

Vestiu o pijama e se jogou na cama.

Não pode deixar de sorrir quando a cena dele e Gina quase se beijando veio átona em sua mente.

- Como será beij...- parou bruscamente – Harry Potter, se controle. – repetiu a si mesmo essa mesma frase até cair no sono. Mas que para o seu azar não foi o suficiente para afastar dele o sonho que veio, o mostrando que Gina poderia ser muito mais do que uma amiga para ele, o fazendo suar a noite inteira.

* * *

Acelerou a velocidade que corria pelo corredor, mesmo que tudo ao seu redor estivesse girando.

Por que tivera que beber tanto naquela noite? E alem do mais, sentir que estava sendo observada por Harry, onde com aqueles olhos verdes a deixavam sem graça, não a ajudava em nada.

Suspirou profundamente, quando parou de correr e assim começou a andar.

Naty fora junto com Fred e só Deus sabe onde eles estavam naquele momento, fazendo ela e Harry ficarem praticamente sozinhos, sendo que o próprio irmão e Mione foram dormindo o caminho de volta para o castelo, inteiro.

Teve uma vontade enorme de rir, quando se lembrou da cara do melhor amigo quando um grupo de garotos a cercaram no hall da escola.

_Ele por acaso estava com...ciúmes?,_ Pensou divertida, enquanto virava o corredor.

- Que ridículo. – falou para si mesma. Harry nunca sentiria ciúmes por ela, e muito menos amor.

Levou a mão ao peito, sentindo as batidas fracas de seu coração.

Estranhamente tudo ao seu redor pareceu girar, e uma vontade enorme de vomitar tomou-lhe conta.

- Nossa, que horror! – apoiou-se na parede e respirou fundo, tentando afastar o mal estar repentino.

Levou a mão à boca, impedindo que a ânsia não viesse naquele momento.

Abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo variar vezes.

Nunca havia sentido aquilo. Parecia que alguém dava socos em sua cabeça, enquanto em sua barriga borbulhava, fazendo com que seu sangue fosse em direção a sua boca, mas que felizmente não saíra por ela.

Voltando aos poucos a se sentir melhor, foi desencostando da parede, estranhando que o mal estar já houvesse passado tão repentinamente.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, e antes que pudesse voltar a andar, pôde sentir alguém lhe segurar o braço num gesto firme, mas delicado.

- Aonde vai, ruiva? – a voz arrastada de Malfoy ecoou pelas paredes frias e pareceu cortar o silêncio do escuro corredor como uma flecha, fazendo o ar ao redor ficar mais tenso.

Gina se virou delicadamente, até fazer seus olhos se encontrarem com os de Draco.

Franziu o cenho ao ver que ele tinha algo estranho.

Deve ser o cabelo. Ou a fisionomia desesperada. Mas também pode ser a boca recheada ou provavelmente aquele brilho intenso e indecifrável nos olhos... Azuis Celestes!, Pensou se aproximando dele enquanto franzia o cenho e sorria.

Nunca pensara que seria possível, alguma vez na sua vida, ver olhos tão intensos e de uma cor de água marinha tão maravilhoso.

Draco sorria também, de uma forma debilmente, parecendo que havia acabado de acordar de um belíssimo sonho. Mas agora Gina se perguntava, que tipo de sonho?

Suspirando fundo, e deixando aquilo de lado, ela sorriu abertamente e perguntou baixinho, temendo ser ouvida por algum professor ou Madame Norra:

- O que quer Draco? Sua casa fica completamente o oposto daqui.

O loiro se aproximou ainda mais dela, e gentilmente a puxou para si, para logo a encostou contra a parede fria, a fazendo sentir um arrepio percorrer o corpo.

Gina arregalou os olhos, ao sentir o corpo do loiro pressionar o seu delicadamente.

- O...o que...você...está...fa...fazendo? – perguntou entre gaguejos, quando ele começou a se aproximar dela, como uma cobra pronta para comer a sua presa.

- Vim cobrar o pagamento que você me deve. – e antes que ela pudesse protestar, Draco a beijou com fervor, de modo que nenhum dos dois pudesse perceber o flesh de uma maquina fotográfica que brilhou atrás da porta de uma sala de aula ao lado deles.

**Continua...**


	8. Capitulo 8: Me ame

**Capitulo 8: Me esqueça, Me odeie... Me ame!**

_Às vezes penso se um dia terei um lugar em seu coração. Se um dia você ira me tirar dessa mágoa que me consome cada vez mais quando te vejo ao lado de outra._

_Como gostaria de te esquecer por um único momento. Ou tirar esse amor de mim, onde eu sei... Levarei até mesmo, depois da morte._

Segunda feira chegou a toda velocidade.

O sol brilhava fortemente entre as graciosas nuvens brancas que flutuavam sobre o céu azul turquesa.

A brisa fria trazia para dentro do castelo um doce aroma de flores, junto com as folhas secas que cobriam o chão de pedra fria e gasta.

Os alunos riam, gritavam e conversavam animados, contando as novidades de seu fim de semana.

Olhou ao redor e pôde sentir vários olharem sobre si, enquanto descia as escadas do Salão Comunal, indo em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda, que cantava uma melodia irritante com sua voz fina, como se fosse uma galinha, despertando os alunos que ainda não haviam acordado por completo.

- Bom dia, Senhorita Weasley. – a mulher a cumprimentou, enquanto ia abrindo a passagem aos poucos, revelando o grande corredor.

Gina simplesmente sorriu e arrumou o sobretudo que pegara emprestado de May, onde esta fez um feitiço para esconder o brasão da Sonserina, sobre os ombros que batia em sua canela.

Passou pelo retrato e assim se viu ao centro das atenções.

Começou a caminhar com passos firmes e gentis, enquanto a saia curta balança em ritmo perfeito com seus quadris.

- Ou, aquela lá não é a irmã do Weasley? – ouviu um garoto perguntar a suas costas, num tom de voz arrastado – Cara, ela até que é bonitinha.

Sentiu seu rosto ir tomando uma tonalidade de vermelho intenso.

Céus, onde estava com a cabeça no momento que permitiu ouvir os conselhos de Naty, que ainda estava se arrumando no dormitório, e se vestir daquela maneira.

Ela estava parecendo uma... Garota.

Girou os olhos... O que estava pensando? Ela_ era_ uma garota. Não muito vaidosa, mas era.

Puxou a alça de sua velha mochila de couro queimado para cima de seu ombro, e apertou-a, cravando suas unhas nesta, fazendo seus dedos ficarem esbranquiçados.

Com um suspiro girou o corredor e começou a descer as escadas em direção ao Salão Principal, ainda sentido vários olhares sobre si.

Como May e Naty podiam conviver com aquele tipo de comentários soltos no ar sobre sua pessoa, e olhares tão ousados, sendo que várias garotas a olhavam com uma certa inveja.

Passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, que estavam presos no alto de sua cabeça num gracioso rabo-de-cavalo, onde duas mechas de sua franja lhe caiam em frente aos olhos pintados por uma leve camada de lápis preto, realçando sua íris azuladas.

Os lábios vermelhos, realçados por uma leve camada de brilho se contorceram num leve sorriso, quando seus pensamentos começaram a lhe atormentar, mostrando-lhe a cara de Harry e de todos quando a vissem daquela forma.

Sentiu seu coração se apertar.

O que Harry acharia? Será que agora abriria os olhos e fosse começar a vê-la como uma garota. Não dessas fúteis que estava acostumado a beijar, mas como uma garota que poderia entra em sua vida para sempre.

_Existi somente dois tipos de mulheres no mundo, Gi!,_ As palavras dele ecoaram em sua mente a fazendo sentir um arrepio na espinha. _As de somente uma noite e as de uma vida inteira._

E onde será que ela se encaixaria?

Respirou fundo a leve brisa fria que entrou pela janela do corredor e chocou-se contra seu rosto, a fazendo se sentir tranqüilizada.

- Hoje parece que vai ser um dia interessante. – disse a si mesma, vendo um grupo de garotas gritando, outras chorando, em frente ao quadro de avisos, onde mostrava uma nova edição do jornal de Hogwarts.

Fazendo uma discreta careta, passou reto. Tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar vendo um jornal de besteiras, que invadia a privacidade dos alunos sem nenhum respeito.

Parou de andar quando viu a sua frente, a grande porta de carvalho do Salão Principal, onde vários alunos estariam.

- Vamos lá, Gina... Mostre a eles que você não é mais a mesma inocente e doce _Gininha_. – disse a si mesma, relaxando o corpo e soltando com força o ar pela boca tremula.

Estralando os dedos tensos, começou a andar delicadamente em direção a porta, que parecia estar se distanciando a cada passo que dava.

Inferno, nunca se importou o que os outros iriam achar de si. Então... Por que estava receosa naquele momento?

Estranhamente, o corredor pareceu girar sobre seus olhos e por alguns minutos teve que se segurar na parede para não cair.

- Droga! – murmurou levanto a mão à cabeça e fechando os olhos com força, tentando voltar ao normal, mas a única coisa que conseguiu, foi que um leve gemido de dor escapasse de sua garganta. - O mesmo mal estar de ontem. O que está havendo comigo?

Sua garganta começou a ficar seca e estranhamente sentiu como se um liquido, frio e gosmento, a sufocasse e fosse subindo aos poucos, em direção a sua boca.

Pôde sentir a alça de sua mochila escorregar por seu braço e cair no chão, fazendo um estrondo rouco cortar o ar tenso que se formou envolta de si.

Sua respiração pesou e seu coração pareceu que não batia mais normalmente como antes.

Levou a mão ao peito, tentando puxar o ar para seus pulmões novamente.

Impossível, deduziu, quando seus joelhos fraquejaram e seu corpo escorregou pela parede até o chão.

Abriu os olhos e teve a impressão que estes haviam sido tampados por algum pano negro, onde não permitia que visse nada. Tudo estava escuro e ainda sentia o seu arredor girar fortemente.

O líquido gosmento que a sufocava continuava deslizando por sua garganta, a sufocando.

Sentiu uma vontade enorme de tossir, e assim levou a mão a sua boca, contorcendo o corpo para frente.

Pode escutar alguém sussurrar o seu nome. Numa voz fraca e num tom preocupado, mas não conseguiu deduzir quem era que havia a chamado.

Passos vinham em sua direção numa rápida velocidade, enquanto seu corpo parecia esquentar como se a houvessem jogado num poço de chamas, que começavam a penetrar sobre sua carne e a queimar. Sua testa começou a transpirar, e o suor a escorrer por seu semblante pálido.

- GINA! – agora eram duas vozes, que gritaram ao mesmo tempo o seu nome.

Mãos tocaram suas costas e seus ombros, num gesto delicado.

- Gina o que houve? – uma das duas vozes perguntou.

Respirou fundo novamente o ar com força, e aos poucos o breu em frente aos seus olhos começou a desaparecer, fazendo duas imagens embasadas irem se formando a sua frente.

Sorriu ao ver os olhos azuis de Naty mostrando a nítida preocupação, enquanto May ao lado da morena segurava seus ombros, a fazendo jogar a cabeça para trás.

O liquido que a sufocava pareceu voltar a escorrer por sua garganta, agora para baixo, a fazendo não sentir mais a arrebatadora vontade de tossir.

- Eu... não...– sua boca estava seca e um gosto terrível pareceu penetrar sobre sua língua. Sua voz era fraca e carregada pela falta de ar. Pôde ver May segurar um de seus braços e colocar atrás da cabeça dela, enquanto a outra mão se posicionava em sua cintura e assim, a fazia se levantar do chão.

Gemeu.

- Consegue andar? – Naty perguntou, indo até o seu ouro lado e ajudando May a carregá-la.

Gina sentiu novamente uma sensação dolorosa em seu peito, como se ferros em brasa os esmagassem quando as amigas começaram a carregá-la para a famosa sala delas, que ficava há poucos minutos dali.

Quando suas pernas voltaram aos poucos, com a força de conseguirem suspender o seu corpo, acompanhou as amigas no mesmo ritmo rápido, onde antes a arrastavam.

Suspirou fundo o ar, quando uma nova tontura se apossou de sua mente. Abaixou a cabeça, fazendo uma cascata ruiva cobrir seu rosto, quando alguns alunos franziam o cenho e a fitavam de uma forma estranha.

Sentiu ao longe, um cítrico perfume que aguçou seus sentidos, e sorriu antes de perder a consciência.

_

* * *

_

Deu um longo suspiro cansado antes de fechar o grosso livro a sua frente e repousar sua cabeça sobre a capa dura e gasta pelos longos anos.

Pôde sentir os músculos de suas costas se contorcerem em dor quando tentou relaxar os ombros tensos.

Deveria ter sido a primeira do colégio inteiro a ter acordado naquele dia ensolarado.

A brisa fresca do nascer do sol passou pela grande vidraça da janela da biblioteca.

Ergueu os olhos e sorriu ao ver que em breve estaria logo com o namorado.

Sorriu ainda mais para logo gemer.

Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos graças à falta de sono, e somente de ver a sua fisionomia no reflexo do espelho a fez sentir como se estivesse num filme de terror, onde, ela era o mostro.

Como gostaria que_ ele_ naquele instante estivesse ao seu lado, para receber a tão massagem que ela amava, onde somente _ele_ conseguia a relaxar e a fazer se sentir nas nuvens de uma vez só, graças aquelas mãos grandes e quentes que ela já começava a sentir vontade que passassem pela extensão de seu corpo inteiro.

Todavia, sabia que o que a fazia não se entregar, ainda, ao namorado, era o fato que temia ao pensar o que ele viria a achar de seu corpo. Graças à falta de exercício nas últimas férias, havia adquirido alguns quilos, ficando assim, acima de seu peso. E também não era muito vaidosa, já vira casos de garotas do colégio que tinham os cabelos como verdadeiras crinas de cavalos e hoje em dia os tinham como uma seda.

E dinheiro para ela não era algo que faltava, e sim vontade de se arrumar.

Suspirou e se reergueu, voltando a se sentar corretamente, com as costas encostadas no encosto da cadeira, a fazendo ranger levemente.

Jogou a cabeça para trás e respirou fundo o cheiro de livros velhos que percorria a biblioteca.

Fechou os olhos e levou uma das mãos ao ombro, o sentindo tenso e duro graças a noite de insônia que passara estudando na biblioteca por causa da maldita aula de Poções que teria naquele dia.

Por alguma razão seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e frases ecoaram em sua mente, fazendo seu coração se apertar.

"Olha só a sangue ruim passando", "Saia daqui seu monstrinho", "Não me toque, não quero me infecta com você", "Eu sabia que Deus era cruel com algumas pessoas, mas o que ele fez com você foi muita maldade".

Tinha que ter um psicológico muito bom para aturar todos os dias os mesmos comentários, onde ela tentava não se importar ou fingir que não ouvia, mas querendo ou não, as palavras duras dos alunos sobre si percorriam a extensão de seu ouvido cravando-se em sua mente, a atormentado a cada minuto.

Como Rony pôde ter se apaixonado por ela? Não tinha classe, era mais feia que um ogro e não sabia se vestir, o que ela poderia oferecer aquele _Ruivo-Deus_ que metade da população feminina de Hogwarts desejava – até as Sonserinas! -, um bom livro e uma vida monótona?

Suspirou e cobriu os olhos com o braço.

- Rony onde você está? – chamo-o numa forma como se fosse uma brisa de inverno, de tão leve e baixa.

- Estou aqui. – escutou a voz grave e sensual do namorado ao pé de seu ouvido fazendo os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

Mione abriu bruscamente os olhos e olhou para trás, num reflexo rápido que até mesmo chegou a impressionar o namorado.

- Ronald Weasley, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer para nunca me pegar de surpresa dessa maneira? – ela suspirou – quer me matar do coração?

O ruivo riu abertamente, fazendo os incríveis olhos cor de mel-esverdeado brilharem entre os cabelos que naquele dia não estavam arrepiados com gel como sempre, e sim caídos sobre os olhos, lhe dando um ar ainda mais sensual.

Suspirou e passou a mão pelos próprios cabelos, para logo fazer uma careta quando seus dedos se enroscaram a um complicado nó.

Rony, num gesto que voltou a surpreender a namorada, levou suas mãos aos ombros tensos dela, e com os dedos começou a fazer movimentos circulatórios sobre os músculos, os relaxando os poucos.

Mione num passe rápido de varinha fez o encosto da cadeira onde estava sentada desaparecer dando um maior acesso a suas costas as mãos do ruivo, que ia lentamente deslizando os dedos longos e firmes por sua espinha a fazendo imaginar o rastejar de uma cobra.

- Você gosta? – Rony perguntou novamente num sussurro, apertando com um pouco mais de força o ponto certo da coluna da morena, onde esta não conseguiu conter um leve gemido.

- Sim...

Ele sorriu e lentamente levou seus lábios a curva alva do pescoço dela, para logo, com a pontinha da língua deslizar pela extensão quente e delicada da pele dela até o lóbulo da orelha e assim o morder.

Mione não pôde se conter e assim girou na cadeira se virando para o namorado, e segurando-lhe pela gravata o puxou para si, beijando-lhe os lábios numa forma ansiosa.

Rony sorriu com o gesto ousado da namorada e assim ajoelhou na frente dela, de modo que pudessem ficar na mesma altura. Tocou-lhe nos os joelhos levemente e lhe abriu as pernas num gesto carinhoso para ficar entre elas, fazendo os corpos ficarem ainda mais perto um do outro.

Circulou a cintura da morena com os braços e a trouxe para si, antes de corresponder o beijo. Passou a ponta da sua língua pela boca que amava tanto beijar, em quanto Mione entreabria os lábios lhe oferecendo a entrada que aceitou no mesmo instante, começando a lhe explorar a boca em movimentos rápidos, e investidas contra a língua dela, que massageava a sua calmamente. Sorriu ao senti-la estremecer, quando lhe mordeu a língua levemente e achou uma fresta da blusa dela e assim começou a lhe tocar a pele descoberta com os dedos um pouco gelados.

Céus! Ela o estava enlouquecendo daquela forma. Nunca fora tão longe nas caricias, e só de sentir o corpo dela ferver contra o seu, era algo alucinante.

A apertou ainda mais contra o peito, e deslizou sua mão pelas costas dela até poder sentir a fina e delicada peça do sutiã, onde se surpreendeu quando ousadamente começou a brincar com o fecho desta e Mione não o impedir.

Já estava começando a perder o controle da situação, quando a namorada deslizou os lábios até seu pescoço e assim o chupou levemente, fazendo-o desta vez, ele gemer. _Maldição!,_ Pensou. Vendo Mione o empurrar levemente para trás o fazendo cair sentado no chão, enquanto ria.

- Como pode ver Weasley. – ela o provocou, se levantando e começando a arrumar o uniforme, antes de pegar suas coisas e colocar as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo do namorado e se inclinar para frente, fazendo os rostos ficarem milímetros um do outro novamente – Eu também tenho os meus modos de fazê-lo gemer. – e assim, deu a volta nos calcanhares e andou calmamente até a porta da biblioteca, deixando para trás um frustrado e feliz Rony.

- Essa garota ainda vai me obrigar a fazer uma loucura. – falou para si mesmo, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos e suspirava, deitando no chão e sentindo os lábios ferverem.

_

* * *

_

- Gina pelo amor de Merlin, Jesus, Deus, Cristóvão Colombo, Maria, Graças, Alá, Buda, PELO DUMBLEDORE, me fala o que você esta sentindo. – Naty falou em desespero, vendo a ruiva deitada sobre o sofá começar a gemer e levar a mão ao peito.

- Eu... não... sei. – as roupas dela e os cabelos estavam ensopados graças a infernal febre que voltara com força total se apossar dela.

May passou a mão pelos cabelos numa demonstração de nervosismo.

- Vou chamar a Pomfrey. – Gina arregalou os olhos e segurou a mão da amiga quando esta tentou se levantar.

- Não! – pediu – é só um mal estar... Já vai passar. Você vai ver. – os olhos azulados começaram a tomar uma tonalidade escura, mostrando a índia o medo estampado neles – Se você chamar a Pomfrey ela vai mandar uma carta para os meus pais, e eles vão se preocupar. Talvez não seja nada... Só uma gripe. – Naty suspirou.

- Okay! Eu vou ao Salão Principal pegar alguma coisa para você comer, Gi. – se virou para May – cuide dela na minha ausência. – a índia franziu o cenho vendo a morena ir até a porta.

- É lógico que eu vou cuidar dela, acha que eu vou a onde? Jogar Quadribol?

Naty girou os olhos.

- Hoje tem treino? – May fez uma cara pensativa, antes de responder.

- Não hoje não. – sorriu vendo a morena rir, antes de abrir a porta e assim sair, deixando a índia sozinha com a ruiva que voltou a gemer.

- A Gi. – lamentou, tirando o pano molhado da testa da amiga e o molhando numa vasilha de água fria. – O que está havendo? – colocou o pano sobre a testa dela, e começou a rezar, para que Naty voltasse logo.

Começou a correr desesperada pelo corredor, sem se importar se trombaria com algum professor, inspetor ou aquela maldita gata, Madame Norra, onde fazia um bom tempo que já tinha planos em colocá-la num espeto e colocá-la numa churrasqueira para um churrasco _A lá Gata Malhada._

Sorriu. Será que não conseguiria ficar séria somente por um instante?

- Eu acho que não. – disse a si mesma, rindo levemente e virando o corredor, para o seu azar trombar com alguém. – Desculpe...- pediu começando a se levantar e nem se dar ao trabalho de ver a pessoa, onde segurou seu braço.

Oh sim, como ela não iria reconhecer aquele toque, aquele calor... Respirou fundo, e aquele perfume?

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e virou o rosto, fazendo seus olhos azuis encontrarem as íris escuras de Fred que sorria para ela.

Ele ergueu o seu braço, fazendo a manga do sobretudo escorregar para baixo e assim deixai-lhe amostra o pulso, onde neste havia a pulseira que ele lhe dera no dia da visita a Hogsmeade.

- Vejo que realmente gostou da pulseira. – ele comentou se aproximando dela perigosamente.

Naty recuou um passo.

Mesmo que fosse um sacrifício, não tinha tempo para flertar com aquele ruivo. Não naquele momento.

- Fred me desculpe, mas estou com pressa. – ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, o fazendo ficar ainda mais sexy.

_Inferno! Por que ele tem que ser tão lindo?,_ Naty se perguntou, coçando a nuca com a outra mão.

- O que está havendo, Ná? – ele perguntou num tom sério, começando a fazer movimentos circulares sobre o pulso dela, a fazendo estremecer.

- Fred me solta, por favor. – pediu chorosa – Depois nos conversamos, tenho que...- Pensa Naty, pensa! – Me encontrar com o Paul. – "timo, que saída mais perfeita. Agora ele vai, _mesmo_, se afastar de você. Grande Natalie!

Mas para sua surpresa, Fred somente sorriu e inclinou a cabeça lhe dando um leve selinho.

- Naty você mente muito mal. Sabe que não pode me enganar. – Sim ela sabia – Sabe que não pode resistir a mim. – Sim! – Sabe que me ama! – ele afirmou, vendo-a arregalar os olhos.

- Não seja besta. - puxou o pulso bruscamente - Se eu o amasse, acharia que eu ainda estaria com o Paul? – ele cerrou os olhos e um sorriso perigoso cortou os lábios firmes.

Fred colocou as mãos na cintura dela, e num rápido reflexo a colocou contra a parede, sue corpo pressionando o dela, levemente.

- Sabe o que eu realmente acho em relação a isso? – ele perguntou num sussurro ao pé do ouvido dela, sentindo-a estremecer – Que você está com o Paul, não por que o ama, mas sim por uma obrigação. Como se ele soubesse de algo muito importante sobre você, onde você tem medo que descubram. – ele a fez o encarar nos olhos – É impossível você não sentir o mesmo que eu sinto por você Naty. Somente de tocá-la eu posso ver seus olhos brilharem, ou quando eu sorrio seu coração disparar... E quando eu a beijo. – os lábios estavam muito próximos, fazendo-a sentir as pernas bambearem – Seu corpo treme...- sorriu - Quer que eu prove?

Naty suspirou fundo para manter a calma e a sensatez. Gina estava mal e ela não tinha tempo para os galanteios de Fred. Teria um bom tempo para isso, mas, mais tarde.

Seu coração acelerou o compasso quando o viu se aproximar de si, e deslizar as mãos de sua cintura para seus quadris a fazendo sentir como ele a desejava.

Gemeu!

- Fred...- levou a mão ao peito dele e o afastou com delicadeza. Ia ser duro, o que iria lhe dizer, mas naquele momento precisaria de todas suas forças para encarar aquele ruivo e lhe dizer o que sentia pelo Paul não era da conta dele, mesmo que havia acertado em cheio sobre o comentário. Deus, se ele descobrisse por que estava realmente com Paul, talvez seria capaz de matá-lo. May e Gina então...Mas, não podia permitir isso, teria que agüentar aquele asqueroso por um longo tempo enquanto pensaria num plano para acabar com ele e assim poder viver feliz nos braços de Fred. Encarou-o no fundo dos olhos, e por alguns segundos temeu se perder naquele escuro mar revolto. – O que eu sinto pelo Paul não é da sua cota. – sua voz era séria, mas se prestasse atenção, ele poderia perceber que ela saia um pouco tremida em certas palavras – Minha vida pessoal também não lhe diz respeito, então pela última vez me esqueça...- ela o empurrou e aproximou os rostos perigosamente, e com um olhar afirmativo, disse as palavras que nunca pensou que poderia dizer e fazer seu peito doer tanto – Eu... Não... Amo... Você. – disse frisando cada uma fazendo seu tom sair sério e nítido. Fred arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

Foi uma martelada em seu peito ao escutar aquelas palavras, mesmo sabendo que ela não estava falando sério. Estava?

A olhou bem no fundo dos olhos, as íris azuis num tom mais escuro, e viu ali, bem escondido mais estava, o toque de mentira, onde esta cobria o amor dela por ele. Incondicionalmente.

- Okay, eu não posso ter tudo o que quero mesmo. – disse a ela, dando um passo para trás e lhe dando a passagem para seguir o seu caminho.

Naty abaixou a cabeça e voltou a correr, sentido as batidas de seu coração irem parando aos poucos, e quando percebeu que uma lágrima teimosa iria escorrer pelo seu semblante escutou Fred gargalhar as suas costas e gritar:  
- Naty! Você definitivamente mente muito mal. – por alguma razão não conseguiu segurar o próprio riso. Ainda bem que ele a conhecia tão bem para ter o conhecimento quando ela mentia, estava triste ou simplesmente, queria um beijo dele.

Ou não seria tão bom assim? Pensou enquanto descia as escadas, pulando de degrau em degrau.

Tempo ao tempo, o que tivesse que acontecer aconteceria. E se o seu destino era ficar com Fred, cedo ou tarde aquele momento iria chegar e assim ela poderia ser finalmente feliz. Nos braços de um homem.

_

* * *

_

Maldição!

Por que tinha que ter beijado aquela maldita índia?

Deveria estar bêbado, dopado, doido, louco, drogado, alguma coisa para não ter tido a sensatez de ter ficado longe dela, naquela noite. Aquela _bendita_ noite, onde, a lembrança dos lábios tão doces de May o atormentava a cada minuto.

Desceu as escadas do Salão Comunal e passou pela porta, sem se importar com o chamado histérico de Pansy a suas costas.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e afrouxo a gravata em volta de seu pescoço, parecendo que era uma cobra a enforcá-lo.

Respirou fundo e cerrou os dedos das mãos que colocou dentro do bolso do casaco.

Aquela índia era tão irritante a ponto de deixá-lo louco, então por que não parava de pensar nela. Tinha tantas coisas para pensar, como...

- Ahhh! – gritou de raiva. Nem ele mesmo se lembrava. May ocupara todos os seus pensamentos de uma forma incrível. Seu coração se acelerou quando um flesh apareceu em frente aos seus olhos e pôde ver o momento em que ele teve o prazer – ou o azar – de saborear os lábios daquela morena maldita.

Sorriu... Que morena!

Mas ele não estava gostando de Gina?

Suspirou... Sua cabeça estava tão transtornada que não conseguia pensar. Era como se tambores batessem dentro dela, o fazendo ter um único pensamento: Talamay.

Sentiu seu corpo estremecer, parecendo que estava começando a clamar pelo dela.

- Droga! – grunhiu, quando virava no corredor e encontrava um grupo de Sonserinas a sua frente, o olhando de uma maneira quase selvagem, que o enojou.

Por alguma razão, gostaria de saber onde May estava, para provocá-la e ganhar o seu dia a vendo irritada.

Sorriu travesso. Ela ficava tão linda quando ficava brava que chegava ao hipnotizar; os olhos escuros cerrados soltando faíscas de ódio, os lábios crispados e a pose de superioridade era algo que o atraia ainda mais. Mas se tinha algo que o fazia esquecer do próprio nome era quando ela sorria. Os lábios vermelhos contorcidos num sorriso verdadeiro, os dentes brancos e perfeitos a amostra e o som da risada dela era algo que o tranqüilizava e o fazia se sentir bem, algo contagiante.

Passou a língua pelos lábios podendo sentir o gosto de morango dela, ainda impregnado neles.

Foi quando parou bruscamente de andar, e como se um raio caísse em sua cabeça, permitiu que a mochila em suas costas escorregasse e caísse ao lado de seus pés, enquanto seus olhos se perdiam em algum ponto do grande corredor.

- Não... Pode ser...- seu coração pareceu falhar um batimento, o sufocando – Eu não...- abaixou a cabeça e fitou os próprios sapatos, enquanto se apoiava na fria parede – posso estar me...Apaixonando – disse a última palavra como um murmúrio sentindo seu corpo estremecer. – por ela. Não posso!

_

* * *

_

Suspirou fundo quando terminou de colocar o suco de abóbora no copo e assim o colocar na bandeja. O prato estava realmente cheio de bolachas, bolinhos, cereais e frutas.

Riu da própria ignorância ao pensar que Gina iria comer tudo aquilo, mas naquele instante tudo era possível.

Pelos cantos dos olhos pôde ver Fred entrar pela porta do Salão, e fitá-la com os incríveis olhos castanhos que ela adorava mergulhar. Ele vinha em sua direção com aqueles mesmos passos onde ela sentia que iria demorar séculos para ele chegar até si, a tocar, sussurrar palavras em seus ouvidos e a fazer estremecer.

Mas, quando ele chegou bem ao seu lado, alem de vir conversar com ela, simplesmente sentou-se ao lado da Artilheira da Grifinória, Angelina, onde o agarrou no mesmo instante e lhe deu um beijo perto da boca.

Cerrou os olhos, permitindo que uma linha azul de ódio se formasse sobre estes.

Os lábios se apertaram levemente enquanto seus dedos pareciam que iria perfurar sua pele, tamanha a força que cerrava os dedos.

Respirou fundo várias vezes enquanto terminava de encher a bandeja com o café da manhã. Por que ele tinha que a provocar bem naquele dia, onde, não estava sendo tão bom? Por que tinha que sentar perto daquela maldita garota, e colocar o braço sobre a cintura dela, onde deveria estar na sua.

Balançou a cabeça. Ela não estava com ciúmes. Não tinha nada com Fred, e por isso a vida romântica dele não era de sua conta.

Seu coração se apertou quando com a bandeja já em mãos passou entre o casal, indo em direção a porta do Salão, onde Fred fez questão de segui-la com os olhos ciente que ela se excitava com aquele gesto.

Naty estava preste a se virar e mandar aquele maldito ruivo se ferrar quando sentiu uma mão sobre seu braço a fazendo se virar bruscamente.

- Olá, lindinha. – Paul falou olhando-a de cima para baixo, da mesma maneira que ele fazia quando a queria.

Girando os olhos, Naty puxou o braço e deu um sorrisinho torto para o namorado.

Estava com tanta raiva e pressa que ir para a cama com Paul naquele momento era a última coisa que ela queria.

- Olha Paul, eu estou com pressa depois nós conversamos. – o moreno fechou a cara e lhe segurou as vestes com força e voltou a lhe puxar, a fazendo quase perder o equilíbrio e derrubar a bandeja no chão.

Fred ainda a olhava, e parecia estar preste a pular em cima de Paul, quando este lhe beijou na boca fortemente.

Teve vontade de vomitar... Ele tinha hálito de algo azedo, como se houvesse acabado de comer um limão estragado. As mãos fortes e nada delicadas começaram a acariciar seu corpo de uma maneira que começava a machuca-lá.

Gemeu de dor quando ele apertou sua coxa.

- Paul, pára. – falou num sussurro, se afastando dele e colocando a bandeja sobre a mesa. Estava ciente que na frente de todos eles não poderia fazer nada, e por isso, passou a mão pelos cabelos e aproximou seu rosto no dele. Tomando toda a coragem que um dia nunca pensou em ter, falou baixinho, frisando cada palavra venenosamente – Eu já falei que agora estou ocupada, Paul. Mais tarde iremos conversar, mas nesse momento a única coisa que eu quero é que você suma da minha frente e me deixe em paz.

Paul cambaleou um pouco para trás, parecendo assustado pela demonstração de raiva da namorada, que chegou realmente a assustá-lo.

- Você está me traindo? – ele gritou, chamando a atenção de todos os alunos sobre eles.

Fred franziu o cenho.

- Não eu não estou te traindo. – ela respondeu bruscamente – Só estou mandando que neste momento você vá se ferrar, por que tenho uma amiga passando mal e por isso não posso perder tempo. – tentou pegar a bandeja, mas as mãos de Paul a impediram e assim começaram a apertar seu pulso fortemente.

- Eu juro Naty, que se você estiver me traindo eu conto para todos o seu segredinho. Conto para todos o seu passado que você tanto teme. – um sorriso maligno cortou os lábios de Naty, e assim se aproximou do namorado como uma cobra.

Por alguma razão, o medo havia simplesmente desaparecido e desejou que ele realmente contasse a todos o seu segredo, os seus sonhos que tinha toda à noite relembrando-a o que tivera que passar; a dor, a solidão, a fome e a honra perdida.

- Oh você vai contar mesmo, _amor_? – ela perguntou dengosa, agindo da maneira que ela sabia que Paul não resistia. – Então acho melhor você tomar cuidado com o que vai falar...- a fisionomia mudou radicalmente, se transformando numa quase assassina. – E é melhor começar a pensar bem no seu discurso.

- Está duvidando que eu conte?

- Não, eu não estou, - ela sorriu - só estou lhe avisando que depois disso duvido que você saia vivo. – Naty olhou por sobre os ombros de Paul, a mesa dos professores onde tinham sua plena atenção sobre as palavras que ela dizia. Seus olhos se encontraram com o brilho bondoso nas íris azuis celestes de Dumbledore, onde pareceu que tivesse sido o suficiente para lhe dar o resto da coragem que naquele momento ela precisava. – Paul, depois conversamos, estou com presa. – puxou o pulso contra si, fazendo a pulseira que usava fazer um barulho metálico.

- Que pulseira é essa? – Paul perguntou voltando a lhe segurar o pulso.

Naty suspirou, por que ele tinha que ser tão burro?

Olhou para Fred e deu um sorriso torto.

- Eu comprei em Hogsmeade. – Paul franziu o cenho.

- Por que você nunca usou a que eu te dei, então? No lugar desse ferro velho?

Naty cerrou os dentes segurando o palavrão que estava entalado em sua garganta, contendo todo o seu ódio. Como ele ousava falar daquele jeito com o presente que ganhara de Fred? Pôde vê-lo rir do outro lado, parecendo agora pouco se importar com ela. Mas ela sabia, ele tinha a plena atenção no que estava havendo.

Encarou os olhos negros do namorado e assim respondeu:

- Por que eu gosto mais dessa. – pôde ver pelo canto dos olhos, Fred dar um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

Paul a soltou bruscamente e lhe deu as costas.

- Suma, depois conversamos. – e assim voltou para a mesa da Corvinal, sentando-se entre um grupo de garotas.

Naty sorriu aliviada e arrumou a bandeja sobre seus braços e assim voltou a andar até a porta. Com a mente mais leve.

Oras... Estava na hora de Paul saber que ela poderia estar na mão dele, mas nunca poderia a obrigar a sair de seus compromissos para lhe satisfazer, sendo que Gina estava mal e necessitava de toda atenção possível.

Merlin como era aborrecedor estar nas mãos de alguém sem nenhuma arma, como um animal indefeso que se encontrava enjaulado.

Ela queria poder sorrir ao lado de um garoto que amava, queria... Ter a liberdade para amar. Mas infelizmente não tinha.

As lágrimas embaçaram sua visão ao lhe mostrar como fora ingênua.

Acreditara em Paul, o único em anos que lhe mostrou realmente confiança, e assim contou sua historia a ele. Tudo praticamente, e quando ele deveria lhe abraçar e falar palavras doces em seu ouvido, simplesmente a atacou, falando que se não fizesse o que ele queria, abriria a boca e contaria a todos o seu passado.

Ele a enganou... Queria apenas se divertir com ela... Com o seu corpo.

Abaixou a cabeça e olhou por cima dos próprios ombros, a fisionomia calma de Dumbledore que sorria para ela de forma paterna. Sorriu de volta para o velhinho que tanto a ajudou desde que chegara naquele colégio.

Respirou fundo, parecendo sentir a calma que o diretor a fazia sentir somente com os seus olhos bondosos e aconchegantes.

Voltou a andar sabendo que agora tinha que ir até Gina e May, onde deveriam a estar esperando já preocupadas com sua demora.

Fazendo um feitiço para a bandeja não cair ou derramar os sucos, começou a correr pelo corredor assim que saiu do Salão Principal.

Pôde sentir passos atrás de si, mas não se deu o trabalho de olhar quem era, e se tivesse o feito, poderia ver um ruivo encostado na batente da porta e olhando com um sorriso.

- Naty, Naty... Já está na hora de você se dar à liberdade para amar. – Fred sussurrou, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo, enquanto tirava de dentro do colete que usava uma corrente onde nesta havia duas alianças de ouro branco – E eu vou lhe dar essa liberdade ao meu lado.

Por que maldição aquele colégio tinha que ser tão grande?

Subiu as escadas pulando de três em três degraus, ciente que qualquer passo falso seria um adeus a seu lindo pescoço.

Sorriu e acelerou a velocidade de suas pernas. Gina estava precisando mais dela naquele momento e não tinha tempo de ficar se preocupando consigo mesma.

Deu um longo suspiro quando chegou finalmente à sala do quinto andar, sempre vazio.

Abriu a porta e pôde ver May conversando com Gina animadamente, onde a ruiva parecia estar ótima, já que não estava mais molhada e a cor antes pálida, voltou a ficar corada.

- Me desculpem a demora. – Gina se virou para ela e sorriu.

- Tudo bem, Naty, eu já estou ótima.

May passou a mão pelos cabelos e assim se deitou no sofá.

- Ela me dá medo, Naty. – resmungou, apontando para Gina que riu para valer – Numa hora está gemendo como um porco que está sem a sua lama – Gina a fuzilou com os olhos – E na outra pulando que nem uma doida.

Naty sorriu e colocou a bandeja na mesa entre elas, antes de levar a mão à testa da ruiva.

- É, não está mais quente. – falou num tom de voz pensativo – Estranho...

Gina deu os ombros e levou uma bolacha a boca.

- Amiga, eu_ sou_ estranha. – respondeu revirando os olhos, fazendo as duas amigas rirem.

- Okay, Gi...- May falou, se sentando no sofá – Agora vamos comer, que estou morta de fome e daqui a pouco vai tocar o sinal para a aula.

Naty encolheu os ombros.

- Aula com de Adivinhação, ninguém merece.

- Que azar hein. – May lamentou, bebendo um pouco de seu suco – Eu tenho aula com o Snape agora. – sorriu alegre, sabendo que Naty o odiava, enquanto Gina o "curtia" e ela o amava.

- Talvez na aula de hoje a Sibila pare de falar, somente, que vamos morrer e nos conte como ira acontecer essa _terrível tragédia_. – Gina falou, rindo logo sem seguida e sendo acompanhada pelas outras.

O tempo passou rapidamente.

O sol brilhava cada vez mais, junto com o aroma das flores cada vez mais forte e tranqüilizador.

As três saíram da sala poucos minutos antes de bater o sinal e assim caminham pelo corredor animadas. Conversando sobre coisas banais e rindo.

Estavam prestes a virar o corredor, quando ouviram uma voz grossa às chamando.

Gina, sorrindo, se virou já sabendo com quem iria se encontrar, e não se enganou.

Sorriu ainda mais quando pôde ver a imagem escultural de Harry do outro lado do corredor.

- MEU LINDO! – ela gritou, saindo em disparada em direção a Harry que franziu ainda mais o cenho, aborrecido.

Pulou em cima do melhor amigo o abraçando fortemente pelo pescoço.

Fora impossível não perceber que ele estava estranho quando o abraçou.

Harry ficou duro, e o único movimento que fez foi segurar seus braços e afastá-la de si de uma forma firme, mas delicada.

Ergueu a cabeça e fitou-lhe nos olhos, vendo aquele mar revolto que estava sempre tão claro, escuro. Como se uma seda negra tivesse tampado o brilho, deixando as íris escuras. O semblante estava endurecido, e os olhos cerrados, mostrando nitidamente a sua raiva.

- Harry o que foi? – perguntou. Não precisava o conhecer tão bem para saber que algo havia acontecido com ele.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos e respirou fundo, antes de tirar de dentro das vestes um exemplar da nova edição do jornal de Hogwarts e a entregar.

- Me responda você mesma, _Virginia_. – a voz dele era fria e distante, onde pareceu que um punhal havia perfurado seu peito.

Gina estranhou o comportamento do melhor amigo e assim pegou o jornal e olhou para as amigas que deram os ombros, antes de voltar a sua atenção o exemplar e olhar para a primeira pagina.

Seu queixo caiu e seus olhos se arregalaram.

Ali, na primeira página estava uma nítida e grande foto dela e de Draco se beijando de uma maneira que parecia estarem... Apaixonados.

_Cobra enrola leão e leão devora a cobra._

Essas eram as primeiras palavras. O nome do artigo, onde em letras pretas e grandes brilhavam sobre a página.

Com a voz tremula começou a ler o artigo num tom baixinho, para somente ela escutar:

_É realmente um espanto ver que alguns alunos se entendem tão bem com as outras casas, principalmente entre Sonserina e Grifinória, que são rivais há muitos anos._

_Para nosso próprio espanto, Draco Malfoy e Virginia Weasley, mostram que entre as barreiras da sociedade e o orgulho das famílias, um verdadeiro amor nunca é detido._

_Felicidades ao __Novo Casal do Mês__. _

Gina engoliu em seco, e parou de ler a reportagem. Aquilo já bastava.

Percorreu os olhos pelo jornal até o fim, onde pôde ver:

_Texto por:_ _Amanda Bragin_

_Foto:_ _Colin Creevy._

Oh, ela mataria Colin.

Cerrou os dedos sobre as folhas e pôde perceber que graças suas unhas havia as perfurado.

Olhou para Harry, onde este continuava inerte, simplesmente a olhando com os olhos verdes mergulhados numa fúria que ela jamais vira.

- Ahn...- começou, dando um leve sorriso torto – Casal do mês... Acho que exageraram, não é verdade? – Harry cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

- _Virginia_, eu _exijo_ uma explicação.

Gina fechou a cara e permitiu que seus olhos começassem a ficarem escuros.

Ele poderia ser seu melhor amigo, e estar bravo por ela não o ter contado sobre os beijos que dera em Malfoy, mas ele não era seu dono e muito menos seu pai de querer controlar e exigir algo sobre sua vida pessoal.

O que ela fazia, ou deixava de fazer era somente conta dela e de mais ninguém.

Colocou o jornal sobre o parapeito da janela e voltou sua atenção para o moreno que ainda a fitava de uma forma que lhe dava calafrios.

- Você não pode exigir nada, é meu amigo, mas não tem nenhum domínio sobre mim.

May e Naty abafaram risadas e se fitaram de modo que dizia uma a outra: _ela vai acabar com ele, e eu não vou perder isso por nada._

Harry tirou os óculos de arco redondo sobre os olhos e os guardou no bolso, antes de se aproximar da ruiva e assim dizer entre os dentes:

- _Virginia_...- Oh droga, ele a estava chamando novamente pelo nome, e naquele tom que estava a deixando entorpecida – Eu como seu_ melhor_ amigo e também de seu irmão, me preocupo com você, então eu gostaria de saber o que te deu na cabeça para beijar aquele verme do Malfoy.

_Verme?,_ Gina repetiu a palavra mentalmente.

Cerrou fortemente o punho e deu um leve sorriso, fazendo Harry ficar meio abobado, por aquela mudança.

Os alunos já começavam a sair do Salão Principal, e dando a atenção ao casal, começavam a circular em volta deles, fazendo uma rodinha para saber quem seria o campeão do duelo de dialogo.

- FAÇAM SUAS APOSTAS! – May gritou.

- EU APOSTO 10 GALE'ES QUE A GINA ACABA COM O POTTER! – Naty ajudou começando a pegar o dinheiro em sua mochila e sendo seguido pelos alunos restantes, enquanto Gina respondia a Harry:

- Eu acho realmente uma perca de tempo você tentar saber sobre a minha vida Harry, já que nunca tentou...- _Olhar pra mim!,_ Ela teve vontade de dizer.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, mostrando a sua raiva naquele momento.

Ah, se ela fosse outra garota qualquer – como, por exemplo, Chang-, ele já a teria desmoronado. Mas não, era Gina, a _sua_ doce e meiga, Gina. Onde ele amava a abraçar, sentir o aroma dela e o cheiro dos macios cabelos dor de fogo, que naquele dia brilhavam como uma seda em brasa pura.

Respirou fundo para manter a calma.

Impossível, concluiu vendo que um ponto loiro que se destacava atrás da multidão dos alunos o olhava de uma maneira superior.

Trincou os dentes. Era só o que lhe faltava. Draco Malfoy estava ali, olhando para a cara dele e sorrindo de uma maneira como se ele houvesse perdido algo, finalmente perdido pela primeira vez para ele.

_Mas o que eu perdi?,_ Pensou revirando os olhos.

Okay, já estava na hora de terminar com aquilo. Olhou para Gina e se aproximou ainda mais, de modo que seus narizes quase se tocassem.

- Sabe de uma coisa Virginia. – ele começou, vendo-a arregalar levemente os olhos de cor azulada – Estou a partir de hoje me lixando para você. Se você quiser ser uma dessas garotas da vida, em Hogwarts... Que seja! Pois me recuso ser amigo de uma qualquer que não se dá ao pingo de respeito. – Gina abaixou a cabeça olhando para os próprios sapatos, tentando controlar as lágrimas que começaram a embaçar sua visão. Por que ele estava falando aquilo? Por que tinha que magoá-la daquela forma? Suspirou e voltou sua atenção para as palavras cada vez mais venenosas – Pensei que você fosse diferente, mas me enganei. – ele riu nervosamente, antes de segura-lá pelos ombros e começar a chacoalhá-la, a fazendo soltar alguns gemidos de dor, mas não erguer a cabeça para encará-lo – O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ? Para beijar o Malfoy, Virginia? – Todos arregalaram os olhos, surpreso. Um Malfoy e uma Weasley?

Naty abriu a boca espantada, enquanto May não mostrou nenhuma reação, somente levou a mão ao coração, sentindo um forte aperto neste, onde não conseguiu compreender.

- Você estava louca? – Harry continuou - Não creio que foi capaz de fazer algo não nojento em sua vida, _me_ trair e trair sua família e a Hermione, que você sabe muito bem, odiamos aquela cobra. – a soltou bruscamente – Por Merlin, me dá nojo até de olhar para você. – virou o rosto para a janela.

Um soluço baixinho chamou sua atenção e voltou a olhar para a ruiva que começava a tremer levemente.

O silêncio já começava a ser desconfortável naquele corredor, onde nem as respirações cortavam aquele ar tenso.

May e Naty já estavam ao lado da amiga olhando para Harry de uma maneira como se a qualquer momento fossem matá-lo.

Gina ainda estava com a cabeça baixa, onde fez Harry ficar ainda mais preocupado quando ela começou a tremer e uma lágrima pingou, indo de encontro ao chão.

Sentiu seu coração se apertar. Nunca havia visto ela daquela forma... Tão indefesa.

Teve que controlar o impulso de ir abraçá-la e falar que sentia muito por ter falado aquelas coisas tão dolorosas.

Então num rompante um soluço baixinho cortou o ar, e lentamente Gina foi erguendo a cabeça, e o que viu fez o coração de Harry parar de bater.

Gina estava ali, com os olhos vermelhos e as lágrimas escorrendo lentamente por seus olhos e o rosto de boneca. As íris azuladas brilhavam de uma forma encantadora que o fez quase cair graças suas pernas bambas.

Ela respirou pesadamente o ar, antes de sorrir pelo canto dos olhos de uma forma perigosa, mostrando que agora era a vez dela de falar.

Dando um passo a frente, o fazendo recuar, começou:

- É incrível como as pessoas se enganam, não é mesmo... _Potter_. – _Ela me chamou de Potter?_ Harry estranhou, piscando algumas vezes tentando acreditar que aquilo era um pesadelo. Ela havia praticamente cuspido o seu nome. Seu peito se apertou ainda mais, quando Gina terminou de erguer o rosto por completo, e a raiva que tinha estampado nas íris o fizeram quase tremer de medo. Ele nunca tinha visto a Explosão Weasley dela, e agora se arrependia de a ter provocado. – Vamos deixar as águas limpas aqui, okay? Eu não me importo se você está ou não se lixando para mim, pois foi isso que eu fiz nos últimos dias, mas como você é burro não reparou. – Naty e May já começavam a pegar o dinheiro das apostas. Elas conheciam muito bem a amiga sabiam que ninguém era páreo para Virginia Weasley, provavelmente nem mesmo Dumbledore e Voldemort juntos. – Eu nunca me meti na sua vida, nunca opinei e muito menos deixei de ajudar você. A única coisa que eu disse era para você não beijar a Chang, pois você sabia que eu a odiava, e ainda odeio, mas não. Você fez até questão de beija-lá na minha frente, e eu como uma verdadeira amiga, calei a minha boca, abaixei a minha cabeça e deixei como estava. E sabe por quê? Sabe? – ela perguntou se aproximando ainda mais. Harry fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça – Pois eu respeito a sua privacidade, respeito as suas escolhas, e respeito a sua vida. E o que você faz comigo, Potter? O quê? Pisa em mim, sem se importar com os meus sentimentos. Pisa em mim como se tivesse o direto disso. – ela respirou fundo – Agora, eu quero mais é que você me esqueça, me odeie – ME AME! – esqueça que um dia fui sua amiga, esqueça tudo o que passamos juntos, e a partir de hoje comece a me odiar. Pois eu juro Potter, nunca pensei que ira sentir tanto prazer um humilhar um ser tão repugnante como irei sentir com você. – Naty e May arregalaram os olhos, ela havia realmente xingado o Muso de Hogwarts de repugnante?

- Mas cadê o jornal para publicar isso? – May murmurou baixinho começando a olhar entre a multidão à procura de um repórter.

Naty se mantinha calada olhando para o casal.

Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos e assim continuou:

- Eu tentei pelos últimos anos da minha vida, parar de ser uma criança e começar a ver tudo ao redor com outros olhos. Mas o meu problema Potter era que eu não conseguia, pois só enxergava você. – Harry ficou atônito, ela estava dizendo que gostava dele? Engoliu em seco – Você era o meu mundo, e quando eu virei sua melhor amiga, foi um sonho realizado para mim. Mas, foi o necessário para eu saber...- ela sorriu ainda mais e se aproximou dele, e o olhando nos olhos disse ente os dentes: - eu... não... sinto... _nada_... por... você.

Aquilo foi como um punhal nele, e em Gina mesma, para ter a coragem de dizer uma tal mentira.

Harry deu mais um passo para trás, abismado. Assim como May, Naty e os outros que estavam boquiabertos.

- Ela disse mesmo o que eu acabei de ouvir? – May perguntou a Naty que se mantinha séria, olhando com os olhos cerrados para Gina.

- Ela está mentindo. – Naty falou, finalmente.

- Como assim mentindo? – a índia indagou ainda mais surpresa – Por Merlin, Naty, a Gina falou que não sentia nada pelo Potter, o olhando nos olhos, e cá entre nós, que olhos verdes mais perfeitos...- a morena a interrompeu, a olhando nos olhos e repetindo as mesmas palavras:

- Ela-_est_-mentindo. – May se calou e voltou a sua atenção para Gina que voltou a dizer:

- E daí que o _Trio Maravilha_ odeia o _Draco_? – ela fez questão de chamar o loiro pelo primeiro nome vendo Harry passar a mão pelo rosto, mostrando a sua tristeza – Vocês têm uma briga com ele. _VOCÊS!_ E não _eu_. Então se eu o beijo, fico, namoro com ele é algo somente de meu respeito e de mais ninguém. – respirou fundo para tomar fôlego – Pensei que poderia contar com você Harry, em todos os momentos e sentidos, mas me enganei. Só descobri que você não passa de um ser fútil, ridículo e sem um pingo de respeito à vida alheia. – riu nervosamente – Sabe, teria sido bem melhor se você tivesse...- ela parou bruscamente, sabendo que já começava a apelar, mas Harry pareceu querer ouvir até o fim.

- Vai, Virginia, continue...

_Oh, como aquilo iria doer para ele!,_ Ela pensou, respirando fundo. Mas sem conseguir controlar o próprio tom, gritou:

- QUE VOCÊ TIVESSE MORRIDO QUANDO _VOLDEMORT_ – vários alunos tremeram bruscamente ao escutar o nome do Lord das Trevas - TENTOU TE MATAR QUANDO VOCÊ TINHA UM ANO DE IDADE. – Harry deu um pulo, pelo tamanho susto de ela ter gritado, o pegando desprevenido.

Então era isso. Gina queria que ele estivesse morto, pois bem ele também.

Seu coração não batia mais, e isso estava começando a sufocá-lo.

- E você acha que não é isso que eu penso todo o santo dia? – ele retrucou – Você acha que eu não desejo isso? Acha que eu preferiria que meus pais estivessem vivos ao meu lado, que eles estivessem felizes. QUE EU ESTIVESSE MORTO, PARA NÃO CARREGAR TODO ESSE MALDITO PESO SOBRE MINHAS COSTAS? – gritou, vendo Gina parecer não se abalar – Onde todos olham para mim como se eu não salvar a droga desse mundo, eu serei o culpado. Tratam-me como se a qualquer momento fossem me crucificar. Eu aqui nessa merda de vida, onde todos parecem que cada dia vêem com uma nova pedra na mão. Pois eu te respondo Virginia...- ele se aproximou – Eu querendo ou não, JÁ _ESTOU_ MORTO.

Gina riu as gargalhadas, forçadamente, antes de voltar a fitá-lo.

- E você acha que eu não? – ela deixou essa pergunta no ar, antes de mudar de assunto – Eu não vou mais discutir com você, Potter. A partir de agora seguimos caminhos diferentes. Você vai para o se lado e eu vou para o meu. A partir de agora não somos mais amigos. – e dizendo isso, passou por ele, o olhando uma última vez, sabendo que nunca mais iria chegar tão perto assim dele. Harry também não desgrudava os olhos dela, e quando Gina passou pelo seu lado, espalhando o seu doce perfume, pareceu levar algo de si com ela. Sua felicidade?

Suspirou fundo, e virou o rosto, ciente que agora tudo estava terminado, sua amizade, sua dignidade... Seu coração.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e olhou para todos.

- O que estão olhando? – falou em alto tom – O espetáculo acabou. – e fazendo todos lhe darem passagem caminhou entre os alunos em direção aos jardins, na tentativa de conseguir esfriar a cabeça.

Quando passou por Malfoy, onde ria gostosamente encostado a uma parede, disse com raiva:

- Espero que tenha gostado, Malfoy.

O loiro com certa dificuldade de parar de rir, respondeu:

- E muito. – clareando a garganta, ficou sério e se aproximou de Harry, para assim murmurou – e ai Potter, como é o gostinho da derrota?

Harry deu os ombros e sorriu.

- Ainda não sei direito, mas você já deve estar viciado nele. – e assim voltou a caminhar, deixando para trás um raivoso Malfoy.

- Isso seu trouxa. – May falou, se colocando ao lado dele.

Draco a olhou rapidamente antes de voltar sua atenção para a parede à frente.

Céus, por que ela tinha que vir o provocar naquele momento, onde um novo sentimento dentro dele era recente, assim como a imagem dos dois se beijando.

A fitou, e não pôde segurar o impulso de mover seus olhos para a boca dela. A mesma boca onde ele ansiava experimentar novamente.

Respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça.

Estava ficando louco.

- Cala boca e não me enche. – foi a única coisa que veio em sua mente, fazendo a índia rir levemente e olhar para ele, sentindo alguma coisa estranha, antes de algo chamar sua atenção no parapeito da janela.

O empurrando para o lado, May olhou para as folhas do jornal abertas. Com certa delicadeza as fechou, de modo que pudesse ver na primeira pagina a imagem Draco e Gina se beijando.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo sua garganta doer e seu peito se apertar.

Maldição, o que estava acontecendo com ela, afinal?

Não estava nem ai quem Draco beijava, e muito menos Gina. Mas, vendo os dois ali, a fazia sentir uma dor incompreensível.

Fechou os olhos e jogou o jornal pela janela.

Por alguma razão, algo a dizia que seu dia havia acabado.

Fechou a cara e andou até Naty, e sem nenhuma explicação a abraçou fortemente.

Naty sorriu levemente, tenho uma leve idéia o que a amiga estaria sentido.

May encostou a testa em seu ombro, enquanto ouvia os passos dos alunos irem se afastando e irem para as salas de aula.

Respirando fundo, se soltou de Naty e viu a amiga, sem dizer uma única palavra, andar até o quadro de avisos e começar a colocar algumas folhas sobre este.

- Vamos embora? – pediu, num tom quase de suplica.

A morena a olhou e sorriu.

- Okay, temos que encontrar a Gina, mas...- um brilho safado cobriu as íris azuis – Por que você não vai lá no jardim, da uma humilhada básica no Potter, enquanto eu termino de colocar aqui esses avisos sobre os treinos de Quadribol?

May sorriu.

Oh Merlin, seu dia ainda tinha uma salvação.

Dando um pulo e beijando a amiga na bochecha saiu correndo até os jardins, cantarolando.

Naty riu, e quando a amiga sumiu de seu campo de visão, sentiu mãos em sua boca, e um mau cheiro entrar em suas narinas.

- Agora você não vai fugir. – a voz de Paul penetrou sobre seus ouvidos a deixando enjoada e com medo, ao saber o que iria acontecer. Ele a arrastou até uma sala e assim, a trancou. Os deixando imunes ao mundo, e sem nenhuma chance de Naty pedir socorro.

Andou com pressa até a torre de Adivinhação, sabendo que sua aula iria começar exatamente daqui doze minutos.

Respirou fundo, e terminou de limpar as lágrimas em seu rosto.

Deu um leve sorriso quando viu um grupo de amigos seus passarem por si.

- Oi Gina! – eles disseram, antes de seguirem seu caminho.

Gina ajeitou melhor a alça da mochila sobre os ombros e abaixou a cabeça.

Aquele estava sendo realmente o pior dia que já teve. Passara mal, brigara com Harry, e todos da escola já sabiam que ela havia beijado Draco Malfoy... Rosnou.

O que faltava acontecer? Chover em cima de sua cabeça.

Como se os Deuses ouvissem sua pergunta, no momento que ela virou o corredor trombou com alguém, a fazendo erguer a cabeça.

- Me descu...- parou de falar, quando viu a imagem de Colin a sua frente, lhe sorrindo de modo quase feliz.

- Oi Gina. – ele a cumprimentou.

Gina o olhou para ele como se estivesse medindo um verme e assim vociferou:

- Saia da minha frente. – o empurrando fortemente voltou a andar, mas para seu azar Colin a seguiu, preocupado.

- O que foi, Gina? – ela riu e se voltou para ele. Num gesto rápido o segurou pelo colarinho da blusa e bateu as costas dele, fortemente, contra a parede.

- Obrigada por seu meu amigo e acabar com a minha vida, Creevy. – vendo que ele não havia entendido continuou: - Obrigada por ter colocado aquela maldita foto do Draco e eu, nos beijando, e acabando com a minha vida, e a minha amizade com o Harry.

Colin abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Desculpe, Gina, mas eu estava fazendo só o meu trabalho. – ela o soltou bruscamente.

- Então você o faz da pior maneira possível. – ele a olhou surpreso – Para ser bom no que quer, tem que fazê-lo sem prejudicar as pessoas, sem se intrometer na vida particular. E é o que você mais faz Colin, só mostra o tanto que é incompetente e antiprofissional. – e com aquelas palavras, deu as costas para o garoto, indo até sua maldita aula, sabendo que não estava nem um pouco a fim de tolerar mais nenhum idiota.

Suspirou. Aquele seria um longo dia.

_

* * *

_

Jogou fortemente a sua mochila contra o tronco grosso da arvore e assim se sentou encostado a esta, fitando o lago à frente e os raios de sol, que se tornavam cada vez mais fortes e quentes.

Suspirou e escondeu a cabeça entre as mãos, apoiadas sobre as pernas cruzadas.

Inferno, nunca pensou que pudesse ficar tão mal por causa de uma briga com Gina.

Aquela ruiva era muito mais que uma simples "amiga" para si, ela era... Única em sua vida.

Mordeu o lábio tentando segurar um grito de raiva. Por que doía tanto o seu coração, e seu peito se apertava daquela força como se alguém os tivesse prensando.

Lógico que ele tinha sã consciências que estava com ciúmes da amiga. Mas a questão era o por que... Poderia ser um ciúme bobo de proteção de irmão mais velho, mas ele sentia... Era muito mais que isso. Era algo que não conseguia explicar ou entender.

Jogou a cabeça para trás e respirou pesadamente.

Agora, podia perceber que se não fizesse as pazes com Gina, sua vida seria incompleta, pois aquela pimenta-malagueta o preenchia de uma força como se Voldemort, a guerra ficasse a quilômetros de distancia de si.

Gina trazia uma paz plena em sua alma e algo caloroso em seu coração, o fazendo necessitar daquilo para viver. Mas infelizmente, não o tinha mais, e sobrou somente a escuridão e a dor.

- Mas é ela que está errada. – falou aborrecido, passando a mão pelo rosto abatido.

Oh maldito orgulho que não o deixava ir até a amiga e lhe pedir desculpas.

Nunca havia brigado com ela, e nunca pensou que quando isso acontecesse poderia ser tão doloroso.

Gina jogara verdades em si que machucaram-no mais do que um safanão.

Como ele preferia ter levado um tapa na cara a ter ouvido aquelas palavras tão dolorosas.

"_Eu não sinto mais nada por você!"_ Aquilo realmente o fez sentir algo estranho. Pareceu que seu coração fora arrancado de si e jogando num poço tão profundo quanto um precipício no fundo do mar. Doeu, machucou, feriu, fez sangrar.

Gemeu levemente.

- Seu idiota! – Ela esteve apaixonada por ele! Ela esteve tão perto de uma maneira que ele poderia a ter abraçado, a beijado, a amado. Mas fora cego o suficiente para não perceber que ela esteve um dia realmente apaixonada por si.

_Um dia..._

Uma palavra que fez mais um ferimento em seu coração.

Como gostaria de voltar no tempo. Só para concertar as coisas que não fez.

Poderia ter sido tão mais fácil... Diferente... Simples.

- Mas que diabos eu estou pensando? – Disse a si mesmo num modo revoltado. Ele estava sendo um romântico, falando aquelas coisas. Um dia ficar com Gina? Que loucura, ela era praticamente sua irmã, e a amava como tal.

Amor, uma palavra tão ridícula, onde somente os grandes idiotas a entendem.

Ele nunca iria amar alguma mulher, no máximo um grande carinho e admiração, e era isso que sentia por Gina. Nada mais que admiração.

- Então por que eu estou assim? – perguntou-se, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo o aroma doce das flores, onde fizeram seus sentidos se aguçarem, só de saber que aquele mesmo perfume doce era o de Gina. _Sua_ Gina.

Por que ela teve que beijar o cretino do Malfoy? Tinha tanto outros caras na escola, por que bem aquela maldita cobra peçonhenta?

Por alguma razão, a raiva não diminuiu ao imaginar Gina beijando outro garoto a não ser... Ele!

Agarrou com força a grama ao seu lado, sentindo a terra fofa e úmida molhar seus dedos tensos e cerrados.

Maldição!

- Acorde! Gina é sua _ex_-amiga – fez questão de se lembrar, amargamente - e não sua namorada. – Namorada! O palavra bela para descrever aquela ruiva para si. Namorada! Sua..._Somente sua_. – Potter você é um idiota.

Uma risada fria e gélida atrás de si, cortou a linha de seus pensamentos o fazendo abrir os olhos e olhar para trás, podendo ver a pose firme e ao mesmo tempo delicada de May.

- Parabéns Potter – ela começou a bater palmas, ironicamente - Vejo que finalmente abriu os olhos e viu o que realmente é...– ela andou até si com passos rasteiros e quando parou ao seu lado, continuou: - um grande idiota.

Harry jogou longe a terra que tinha em mãos antes de se levantar e encarar a índia cara a cara.

- Olha até hoje eu me pergunto por que você me odeia tanto, já que eu nunca fiz nada para você. Mas seja o que for, eu não estou num dos meus melhores humores hoje, então faça um favor a si mesma e a mim, e não me encha. – May endureceu o rosto e cerrou os olhos negros levemente.

- Eu não te odeio, Potter, só acho que você é um grande idiota.

- Por quê?

Ela deu os ombros e se virou para o horizonte, vendo a linha fina alaranjada dos raios de Sol.

- Numa parte não foi algo que você fez, mas sim o que _aconteceu_. – suspirou – Em outra, é por que você não reconhece o que tem em mãos, é tão cego em ver somente o que esta em sua frente, que não enxerga o que esta em seu redor...- voltou a fitá-lo e sorriu levemente – Você já é grande o suficiente Potter, não acha que está na hora de ver que a sua felicidade pode estar bem ao seu lado?

Harry pegou sua mochila e a colocou em seu ombro antes de passar a mão pelos cabelos e abaixar a cabeça de uma forma pensativa.

- Já me disseram isso várias vezes e eu nunca entendi. – May riu.

- E desde quando você entende alguma coisa? – Pronto! Agora aquela Sonserina fria e seca voltou a atormentá-lo – Para falar a verdade, você é o ser mais egoísta que eu já tive a infelicidade de conhecer.

Harry ergueu a cabeça e a fitou com os olhos verdes ainda num tom escuro, mas agora o brilho não era de raiva ou ódio, mas sim de dor, onde fizeram May quase sentir pena dele. _Quase._

- Egoísta? – ele repetiu as palavras dela entre os dentes – Egoísta é a Gina onde não tem idéia do que fez. Por Merlin, ela beijou o Malfoy e fez questão de espalhar isso para todos. Nem teve a considerarão de vir contar para mim que estava beijando ele.

May riu com desdém e cruzou os braços, tentando ignorar o peso em seu coração ao ter a imagem ainda do jornal de Gina e Draco se beijando pregada em sua mente.

- E o que você teria feito? Gritado com ela, a chamado de louca, de jezebel como fez na frente de todos? – se aproximou dele perigosamente – Pense bem antes de falar Potter, pois se não vai bater a cara no chão. Gina já tem quinze anos e já estava mais do que na hora de ela parar de lamber o chão por onde você passava e viver a vida dela. – Harry engoliu em seco – E quando ela finalmente começava a ser feliz, beijando um garoto que por questão é um idiota e que você detesta, além de dar apoio como ela te fez todos esses anos, você fez o quê? Pisou nela como se ela fosse uma dessas garotas que você está acostumado a beijar, pois não tem capacidade de pegar nada melhor.

Harry a fuzilou com os olhos antes de dar um passo para trás e começar a caminhar em direção ao castelo, deixando-a falando sozinha.

_"Onde não tem capacidade de pegar nada melhor"_ Refletiu as palavras dela, numa forma raivosa.

Ele tinha o poder de beijar ela se quisesse, mas não gostaria de morrer envenenado.

Suspirando, voltou-se para a índia que se mantinha no mesmo lugar olhando para ele.

- Um dia eu poderei saber por que você me detesta tanto? – perguntou, a fazendo suspirar.

- Como eu já disse Potter, eu não te detesto, só não gosto de olhar para a sua cara.

Harry sorriu em deboche.

- Nossa como isso é animador.

May passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de responder.

- São somente três motivos. – com um gesto de cabeça, Harry pediu para que ela continuasse. – O primeiro é por que você é da Grifinória e eu Sonserina, casas completamente rivais. O segundo é por que você magoou – e ainda magoa, ela pensou – a minha melhor amiga. – Harry suspirou tristemente - E...- parou de falar bruscamente, refletindo se deveria continuar.

Harry se aproximou e franziu a sobrancelha.

- E...- com um suspiro fundo, May ergueu a cabeça e o braço direito, abaixando a manga do, sobretudo, revelando para ele uma pulseira grossa de couro marrom, onde no centro desta havia uma pedra negra.

- E o terceiro motivo é sobre isto aqui.

Harry cerrou os olhos levemente.

- Eu não entendo. – May sorriu e deu os ombros.

- Então pense. Mas quer uma opinião. – voltou a abaixar a manda do casaco – Pense primeiro na Gina e no que você fez a ela. – e dizendo aquilo, andou calmamente até o castelo, sabendo que deixava para trás um Harry Potter com um forte peso na consciência.

_

* * *

_

Respirou fundo antes de entrar na sala de aulas, nas masmorras, e varreu o olhar ao redor a procura da namorada, onde encontrou com a cabeça apoiada nos braços numa das última carteiras da fedorenta e fria sala. Os cabelos volumosos dela, onde alguns fios escapavam da delicada presilha que os prendia, deslizavam pelo rosto angelical, e se perdiam na cor da cadeira – marrom velho e queimado – parecendo fazer uma toalha crespa sobre esta.

Com passos rasteiros para não acordá-la, se aproximou cauteloso.

Os raios de sol dificilmente conseguiam passar pelas frestas da escura janela de madeira, fazendo a sala ficar tentadoramente escura.

Os alunos estavam no corredor, dando a ele a chance de ficar sozinho, contemplando o sono da namorada, por alguns minutos a mais.

Colocando a mochila com cuidado sobre a mesa, se sentou ao lado da garota que ainda dormia tranqüilamente, graças à respiração leve e pousada, os olhos cerrados fazendo uma linha preta sobre estes graças aos longos e delicados cílios, e a boca cor de cereja contorcida num leve sorriso que o contagiou.

Apoiando a cabeça na mão, assoprou levemente a mecha castanha que caia sobre o rosto dela, a fazendo fazer uma careta e coçar o nariz de uma forma que pareceu ser uma gata dengosa que o fez ter que segurar uma risada.

Aproximou seu rosto do dela e assim murmurou ao pé do ouvido dela, naquele mesmo tom de voz que ele sabia, ela não resistia:

- Mi...

A morena soltou um leve resmungo antes de ir abrindo, lentamente os olhos sonolentos.

Rony sorriu e acariciou-lhe a cabeça, a fazendo sorrir levemente, antes de se erguer na cadeira e assim, soltar um longo bocejo.

Ele estava pronto para provocá-la, como sempre, quando alguma coisa em cima da carteira da namorada, onde ela havia dormido em cima, chamou sua atenção.

Afastando delicadamente a mão de Mione que repousava sobre o jornal de Hogwarts, ele o pegou e arregalou os olhos quando viu na primeira pagina a foto de duas pessoas se beijando.

Pior!

Uma delas era Malfoy e a outra...

- GINA?! – se levantou bruscamente, fazendo a cadeira cair no chão, fazendo um forte estrondo cortar o ar silencioso – Onde está a minha irmã, Hermione? – ele perguntou, se virando para a namorada, que o olhava com os olhos arregalados e um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

Oh sim, ela iria presenciar mais uma vez a Explosão Weasley, e a que estava por vir, parecia que iria ser a pior de todas.

**Continua...**


	9. Capitulo 9: Insensatas Atitudes

**Capitulo 9: Insensatas Atitudes**

_Às vezes me pergunto se um dia terei você somente para mim, ou tudo o que passa dentro de mim um dia irá passar e me verei mergulhada na escuridão._

_É fácil fechar os meus olhos e sonhar com você ao meu lado; seus beijos, seu toque e sua voz sussurrando que me ama ao pé de meu ouvido. Mas é doloroso quando eu os abro e me vejo sozinha... Sem você, aqui, ao meu lado._

_

* * *

  
_

Já havia se passado dois anos desde a morte dele, e a ferida parecia que ainda estava se formando, como se a tragédia fosse recente.

Suspirou fundo quando as lembranças vieram em flash em sua mente, a fazendo sentir as mesmas emoções do passado, a alegria que sentia nos braços dele, da voz que sempre a tranqüilizou e das mãos que sempre se estenderam para ajudá-la quando caia.

_- Por que você tem que ir embora? – ela perguntara a ele com os olhos marejados, com apenas onze anos de idade, quando ele lhe informara que iria mudar de escola no próximo ano. – Tenho certeza que vai me esquecer e achar outra melhor amiga lá nessa tal de Hogwarts. – fez uma careta antes de soltar uma forte bufada – Nome bizarro..._

_Ele riu abertamente, e a abraçou com carinho, sussurrando palavras doce em seu ouvido, a fazendo não conseguir mais segurar os soluços e as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto._

Parou de andar quando seu coração se apertou em seu peito, a sufocando.

Sentou-se no parapeito da janela e permitiu que as imagens do passado voltassem a ecoar em sua mente.

O vento frio abriu a janela de vidro, de modo que pudessem brincar com seus cabelos, os fazendo caírem em frente a seus olhos.

Os calorosos raios de sol se fixaram em sua pulseira descoberta pelo sobretudo que tirara, fazendo a pedra negra ir mudando de cor, transformando-se num tom mais azulado, mostrando as emoções alegres que passara ao lado de seu amigo e primeiro amor.

_- Eu te amo. – ele falou, no dia de seu aniversário de treze anos._

_- Oras... E quem seria o cego a não me amar? – ela perguntou irônica, correndo pelo jardim, entre as belas roseiras que enfeitavam ao redor de uma fonte._

_- Você não me entendeu. – ele respondeu rindo abertamente, enquanto a alcançava por trás e a abraçava pela cintura._

_A garotinha soltou um grito histérico, quando seus pés saíram do chão e tudo ao redor começou a rodopiar, antes dos dois caírem no chão e rolarem pela grama fofa e verde, sujando suas vestes._

_- O que você esta querendo me dizer então, Cedri? – o garoto a abraçou com mais força de encontro ao peito, enquanto ia lhe acariciando os cabelos sedosos._

_- Que eu te amo... de verdade... mesmo. – e sem ela mesmo pensar no que viria a seguir ele a beijou num toque delicado e tímido._

Jogou a cabeça para trás tentando impedir as lágrimas de rolarem de seus olhos cerrados. Passando a língua de leve pelos lábios comprimidos de dor, pôde sentir o gosto dele novamente, doce e ao mesmo tempo amargo, carinhoso e excitante, delicado mais eloqüente.

Um gemido deslizou por sua garganta até sua boca e desta se libertando.

Ele estava tão distante de si, que às vezes pensava que iria enlouquecer.

O queria de volta, vivo. O queria ao seu lado, a abraçando a ajudando nos momentos que se sentia mais sozinha, dizendo que tudo no final iria dar certo, mesmo que não desse, ela sabia que ele sempre estaria ao seu lado.

O queria para escutar dos lábios dele que a amava e sempre iria a amar.

Mas não, o destino o tirou de si, o levando para o mais longe possível, onde nenhum homem poderia alcançar.

- Por que...- murmurou, encostando a testa na janela e fitando o céu azul, onde nuvens brancas flutuavam sobre este.

Às vezes podia sentir a presença dele, mas não era a mesma coisa.

Saiu do parapeito da janela e voltou a andar, com a cabeça baixa e as mãos no bolso do casaco.

_- Ano que vem a gente vai se ver. – ele falou sorrindo e a pegando no colo, brincalhão, antes de girava no ar, a fazendo soltar gritinhos histéricos._

_O sorriso dela ia de orelha a orelha e os olhos tão negros se encontravam numa cor mais clara, de tanta felicidade, quase num tom dourado, graças aos raios de sol daquele dia de primavera._

_- É, só no ano que vem, é bom me mandar cartas todos os dias. – respondeu, batendo no ombro dele, falando que já estava na hora de colocá-la no chão, se não era seria obrigada a vomitar em cima dele._

_Parecendo perceber o que ela queria, ele a colocou no chão no mesmo instante._

_- Claro! Você acha que eu não iria mandar cartas para o meu diário ambulante? – ela fez uma engraçada careta, o fazendo rir e abraçá-la – Tenho uma coisa para você. – colocando a mão dentro do bolso do casaco, timidamente, tirou um embrulho pequeno e a entregou. – Comprei ontem, espero que goste, e sempre use. Isso fará você sentir que eu sempre estarei ao seu lado._

_E antes que ela pudesse abrir o embrulho ele a beijou. _

_- Eu te amo. – e assim se foi._

Sorriu e olhou para a sua pulseira novamente onde a pedra se encontrava, ainda azul.

Sim, ela gostara e nunca mais tivera a coragem de tirá-la. Foi uma promessa que fez a si mesma quando vira o corpo dele, deitado numa das camas da Ala Hospitalar, imóvel, pálido, frio... Morto.

Suspirou fundo e segurou as lágrimas que ameaçaram escorrer pelo seu semblante.

Já havia se passado muito tempo e já estava na hora de levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente, e não viver mais no passado.

Quando estava preste a virar o corredor ao encontro de Naty, pôde ouvir um grito. Pior. Um grito conhecido. Instantaneamente a pedra ficou amarela, mostrando a sua preocupação.

Correu o mais rápido que pôde, e se escondeu atrás de uma estátua de um guerreiro e pode ver Paul saindo de uma sala, fechando a braguilha da calça e com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Isso é para você aprender a nunca mais me enfrentar. – e com isso, ele arrumou a blusa amassada e os cabelos, antes de ir atrás de um grupo de garotas que passara pelo final do corredor.

Com o cenho franzido andou com passos silenciosos até a sala. Olhando para os dois lados, tomando o cuidado e se certificando que não estava sendo seguida, abriu a porta onde esta rangeu, cortando o ar tenso.

O breu havia dominado completamente ao redor. Uma luz fraca do sol que conseguia passar pela janela iluminava fracamente o centro da sala.

Um gemido de dor, baixinho, cortou novamente o ar, a fazendo olhar para o lado que estava à mesa do professor, e o que viu não pode deixar de assustá-la.

Naty estava ali, toda machucada e com a blusa aberta, onde terminava de abotoar.

Os cabelos despenteados caiam sobre o rosto e os ombros, onde não fora o suficiente para impedi-la de ver os fortes hematomas no braço, e o os cortes no rosto.

Fechando a porta, andou até a amiga que voltou a gemer, quando os dedos trêmulos tocaram em algum ferimento.

- Naty? – chamou-a num tom delicado, vendo a morena arregalar os olhos e dar um pulo para fora da mesa.

- May, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, se afastando da índia e indo até o outro lado da sala, às pressas. Céus! Ela não poderia a ver naquele estado, pois, nem mesmo Deus poderia a impedir de cometer um assassinato.

- O que aconteceu? – para novamente a sua surpresa, May, correu até ela num rápido reflexo onde não a deixou ter a chance de fugir. A índia bateu as palmas, e várias luzes apareceram iluminando a sala, onde permitiram melhor visão da amiga, onde foi ainda mais assustador.

Merlin, as pernas estavam completamente marcadas de golpes fortes de cinta.

Uma raiva explodiu sobre si, fazendo seus olhos negros ficarem completamente prateados. Cerrou os punhos com força.

Oh fazia muito tempo que ela estava querendo dar uma surra em Paul, e ensinar-lhe a não tratar as garotas daquela maneira tão baixa, mas bater nelas? Isso era inadmissível e acima de tudo, em sua melhor amiga.

Aproximou-se de Naty e com cuidado a virou para si, de modo que seus olhos se encontrassem com as íris azuis dela.

- Por que você permitiu que ele te batesse? – Naty abaixou a cabeça, fazendo uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto pálido – Naty, eu, a Gina sabemos, muito bem que você não é igual aos outros bruxos. – a morena confirmou com a cabeça, a fazendo continuar – Então por que permitiu que o Paul batesse em você dessa maneira? – sua voz era tremula, e os olhos pratas começaram a se encherem de lágrimas.

Naty ergueu o rosto e sorriu tristemente antes de abraçá-la e começar a soluçá-la.

Aquilo era por que ela imaginava, May pensou abraçando a amiga fortemente contra o peito. Nunca vira Naty tão abalada em toda sua vida, e muito menos chorar daquela maneira como se fosse uma criança perdida.

* * *

Nunca pensou que uma aula de Adivinhação pudesse ser tão monótona.

Sibila deveria ganhar um premio de professora mais chata no ano, pois nem mesmo Binns e suas aulas de Historia da Magia – que para o seu azar era a próxima aula -, a fizeram ter tanto sono, como estava naquele momento.

Colocou a pena no tinteiro e assim apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, antes de virar sua cabeça e fazer seus olhos passearem pela bela paisagem da janela.

Sorriu tristemente, sabendo que um dia tão belo como aquele não poderia ser apreciado como ela gostaria. Pelo simples motivo que seus olhos não brilhavam mais, seu sorriso não era o mesmo, e o seu coração parecia que havia sido tirado, jogado num poço negro e em seu lugar colocado uma bola de ferro, que apertava seu peito.

Por que Harry teve que marcar sua presença a ferro nela? A fazendo ficar daquela forma... Acabada.

Suspirou e começou a enrolar com o dedo a mecha vermelha de sua franja que lhe caia em frente ao rosto.

- Entenderam, queridinhos? – a voz estridente de Sibila ecoou – Agora quero que se concentrem e leiam a mão um do outro. Mas para mais uma demonstração chamarei a ajuda de um aluno. – todos arregalaram os olhos e discretamente se esconderam embaixo da mesa. Os olhos da professora brilharam ao ver uma aluna no canto da sala olhando para a janela e com o dedo estendido. – Oh perfeito, Senhorita Weasley, por favor, venha aqui.

Gina balançou a cabeça e piscou os olhos, como se estivesse acabado de sair de um transe.

Olhou para a professora e o seu dedo esticado que antes, enrolada seu cabelo.

- Ahn...- perguntou, franzido o cenho.

- Venha aqui. – Sibila voltou a chamar.

Okay, seu dia estava péssimo e ainda participar da aula de Adivinhação, onde aquela louca diria que ela iria morrer tragicamente e fazer uma cara de pena, era de mais para a sua cabeça.

- Oh não professora. – Gina falou, sorrindo e colocando as mãos sobre o colo – Eu estou muito bem aqui, tenho certeza que outro gostaria de ir no meu lugar demonstrar o exercício, não é gente? – todos os alunos abaixaram a cabeça, a fazendo gemer por dentro.

Sibila sorriu e andou até a ruiva, fazendo esta engolir em seco.

- Por favor. – a professora pediu. Gina suspirou pesadamente e assim se levantou.

Andou até a mulher com passos pesados, fuzilando cada aluno que olhava pra ela, com os olhos.

- Muito bem. – Sibila falou, esticando a mão, e pegando a de Gina que bufou – Vamos lá. Prestem a atenção, queridinhos.

Ela começou a emitir um som estranho, enquanto arrumava as grossas lestes dos óculos fundo de garrafa sobre o nariz.

- Huuuuuuuuuuuuum...- o som era estridente e irritante, fazendo a ruiva se lembrar do som de um mosquito que a perturbava enquanto dormia.

Os alunos olhavam para a professora encantados pelas várias caras que ela fazia, da mais suave até a mais assustada.

Gina suspirou quando a mulher a olhou com os olhos cheios de pena.

- Oh, eu sinto muito, Senhorita Weasley! – _E lá vamos nós de novo_, Gina pensou, respirando fundo e tentando fazer a sua melhor cara de assustada.

- Oh, professora não me diga que eu...- seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas falsas, e tampou a boca parecendo ainda mais perturbada.

Sibila tirou os óculos e fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Infelizmente sim querida. – ela passou a mão pela da ruiva num gesto de consolo – Infelizmente, tenho que lhe informar que você ira morrer tragicamente.

Gina se viu obrigada a morder a própria língua para segurar o seu riso.

- E agora eu já descobri do que. – _Opa, aquilo era novo_, Gina voltou a pensar, olhando para a professora de modo que pedisse para que ela continuasse – Será mais para depois das férias, e você morrera de uma grave e dolorosa doe...- Sibila nunca pode terminar aquela frase, já que o sinal indicando o final da aula soou.

A professora soltou sua mão bruscamente e lhe deu as costas, andando rapidamente até sua mesa.

Gina levou a mão de encontro ao próprio peito e pegou sua mochila, pensativa.

O que, diabos aquela louca estava querendo dizer? Morrer todos iriam um dia, mas ela não precisava ser tão surrealista e falar que iria ser, tragicamente.

Suspirou. Provavelmente Sibila estava tendo mais de uma suas alucinações paranóicas.

Dando os ombros, andou até a porta da sala, mas parou bruscamente quando viu _ele_, entrar por esta e a fitar com os incríveis olhos que ainda a faziam estremecer.

Harry a olhava ainda com os olhos verdes escuros, mas estes pareciam estar abalados e tristes. E aquilo foi pior do que ela pudesse imaginar.

Seu coração disparou quando ele lhe deu um sorriso fraco e andou até si, sem parar de fitá-la no fundo dos olhos.

Agarrou com mais força o seu livro e o apertou em seu peito, parecendo querer se defender.

Por que ele ainda fazia aquilo? A magoa, pisa em cima dela e depois vem todo arrependido.

Pois bem, estava na hora de ele aprender que o mundo não girava ao redor dele e que deveria superar a dor quando batesse a cara, e era isso que ela iria fazer.

Harry se aproximou de si, e o olhando de forma raivosa, andou em sua direção, só que em vez de abraçá-lo como fazia e falar algo engraçado, simplesmente passou reto.

Pôde ver Harry suspirar e segurar seu braço, a impedindo de sair.

A mão dele ainda tinha o mesmo toque, Gina pensou, fechando os olhos e tentando ignorar o calor do corpo dele que começava a percorrer o seu como uma corrente elétrica, a arrepiando.

Seu coração disparou quando ele se aproximou de seu ouvido e murmurou:

- Gina, eu...- ela começou a rir o interrompendo friamente.

- Que você quer o quê? – perguntou num tom cortante, o fazendo se assustar – Me pedir desculpas? Que está arrependido? Que nunca deveria ter falado aquelas coisas para mim, ou ter se metido na minha vida? – Harry abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado – Pois bem, _Potter_, eu não te perdôo, pois ainda sinto nojo de você. – puxou o braço bruscamente, e antes de sair da sala se virou para ele e frisou cada palavra dita entre os dentes, ciente que o estava machucando com suas palavras – E diante de hoje é _Virginia_ para você. Não temos mais nenhuma intimidade com o outro, lembra-se? – e assim foi embora, deixando para trás um Harry Potter acabado.

* * *

Pôde ver a cabeleira de Hermione correndo em sua direção, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe fazia um sinal com a cabeça para que olhasse para trás.

Sem entender, se virou e arregalou os olhos quando viu os olhos soltando faíscas de ódio de Rony, que num gesto rápido segurou seu braço.

- Precisamos conversar!

Suspirou fundo, quando viu a amiga terminar de fazer o feitiço, que escondia seus machucados, e voltar a se sentar novamente na mesa do professor.

- Fique aqui, eu já volto. – falou, vendo os olhos da amiga se arregalarem ainda mais.

- Aonde você vai? – May não respondeu, simplesmente lhe deu um sorriso forçado e saiu da sala, trancando a porta, impedindo Naty de fugir.

Correu pelo corredor, olhando para os lados e para trás tentando ver se não estava sendo seguida.

Desceu as escadas num único pulo e assim acelerou a velocidade de suas pernas, tentando chegar o mais rápido que podia na Torre de Transfiguração.

Fred tinha que estar lá. Precisava dele naquele momento. Naty precisava dele.

Céus, não queria nem imaginar se ele descobrisse que Paul batia em Naty, daquela maneira.

Seria a primeira vez, para a historia, que um dos gêmeos iria explodir. Explosão Weasley dos gêmeos. Por alguma razão isso lhe deu calafrios.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e respirou fundo, quando finalmente se viu em frente a porta da sala onde estaria acontecendo a aula de Transfiguração do sétimo ano.

Arrumando as vestes em seu corpo, ergueu o punho e delicadamente bateu na porta, antes de abri-la.

Pode ver os olhos de Minerva a fitarem de uma maneira estranha, enquanto Fred e Jorge pararam de fazer desenhos com o pergaminho.

- Em que eu poderia ajudá-la, Senhorita Su? – a professora falou, andando pelo meio da sala, entre as carteiras com sua pose de superioridade.

May sorriu gentilmente e abriu ainda mais a porta, fazendo vários alunos suspirarem.

- Desculpe interromper a sua aula Professora, mas eu poderia tirar por alguns instantes o aluno Fred Weasley? – Fred franziu o cenho e olhou para Jorge que simplesmente deu os ombros.

Minerva a olhou antes de mover seus olhos castanhos para o ruivo.

- Pode sair! – liberou, dando a volta nos calcanhares e continuar dando a sua aula, como se esta não houvesse sido interrompida.

Fred apanhou suas coisas rapidamente, mas quando Jorge fez o quesito de também guardá-las May falou:

- Desculpe Jorge, mas é só o Fred. – um sorriso sem graça cortou-lhe os lábios, enquanto um aluno virava para trás e olhava para Jorge, antes de começar a rir, mas o ruivo emburrado lhe deu um tapa na cabeça, o fazendo parar de rir no mesmo instante.

- Até mais, irmão. – Fred falou, passando por de trás da cadeira e indo em direção a porta, com um olhar preocupado. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou, quando May fechou a porta atrás de si.

- É a Naty...- ele a interrompeu bruscamente.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – May suspirou e começou a correr com o ruivo a seus calcanhares.

- Digamos que ela sofreu um acidente e preciso que você cuide dela, enquanto eu vou tirar satisfação com um, ser, e ela não tente me impedir!

Fred não fez mais perguntas, simplesmente correu ainda mais rápido, com os pensamentos a mil.

May às vezes dava fortes suspiros, mostrando a força que fazia para continuar a correr, pelos grandes corredores.

- Mas ela está muito machucada? – perguntou depois de um tempo, quando pararam de correr e começaram a andar quando chegaram no corredor que Naty estaria.

May não respondeu simplesmente o olhou de modo significativo, o fazendo ficar ainda mais preocupado.

Pararam em frente à porta e num movimento rápido de varinha feito por ele, a porta se abriu.

- Entra aí, e não deixe a Naty sair de forma alguma, que eu volto logo. – avisou a índia, empurrando Fred para dentro da sala e voltando a trancá-la. – Agora sim aquele verme não me escapa. – murmurou voltando a correr.

A sala estava escura, onde nem mesmo a luz do sol era o suficiente para iluminá-la por completo.

Sabia que Naty estava ali, pelo simples motivo que a sentia, junto com o perfume doce que se espalhava ao arredor da sala.

- Naty? – a chamou de forma doce. Escutou o rangido da mesa dos professores e se virou em direção a esta, podendo ver entre a escuridão à silhueta perfeita da morena, que começou a andar em sua direção, calmamente.

Prendeu a respiração quando pôde ver o brilho dos olhos azuis e o sorriso doce que cortou os lábios vermelhos.

Ela parou em sua frente, escondida pelas sombras, sendo que ele estava iluminado pelos raios solares.

Dando um passo a frente, Fred tocou-lhe no rosto, sentindo o peito dela arfar levemente e a pele acetinada dela, gelada, começar a esquentar.

Sorriu e se aproximou ainda mais.

- O que está havendo com você? – perguntou num murmúrio doce. O sorriso dela foi morrendo lentamente, antes de ela dar um passo para frente o fazendo andar para trás.

Aos poucos o sol foi a iluminando, lhe revelando a imagem tão bela.

As pernas perfeitas, a blusa que estava para fora da saia curta, amassada e com alguns botões abertos, o pescoço alvo, a boca que o fazia delirar, os cabeços negros e longos que lhe caiam sobre a pele como uma seda, e finalmente os olhos cor de água marinha, onde ele por incrível que pareça, sempre se perdia naquele mar revolto, desejando chegar cada vez mais perto, parecendo não acreditar que aqueles olhos seriam na verdade, uma jóia rara.

Ela abaixou a cabeça parecendo envergonhada e segurou-lhe a mão, a levando em direção a seu coração que ele pode sentir bater em sua palma, numa forma rápida.

Fred dando mais um passo a frente, pôde sentir o corpo dela contra o seu, onde para a sua surpresa, Naty não fez questão de afastá-lo como sempre fazia.

- Você...- ela começou a falar, num tom de voz doce e baixo, enquanto aos pouco voltava a erguer a cabeça – Me...Ama? – Oras, que pergunta era aquela? Ele pensou, franzido o cenho, confuso.

Naty o olhava com as íris azuis brilhantes que quase o fizeram perder a cabeça e cair no chão graças às pernas bambas.

Respirando fundo, sorriu e a enlaçou cuidadosamente pela cintura.

Fechou os olhos e deslizou pontinha do nariz pelo rosto dela até a curva delicada do pescoço, respirou fundo, sentido o perfume doce aguçar seus sentidos.

A apertou ainda mais de encontro a si, a fazendo erguer os braços e o abraçar pelo pescoço.

Céus, ela era tão perfeita que ele não tinha palavras para descrever aquele sentimento arrebatador dentro de seu peito, que não havia explicação.

Ele contava os minutos para ver quando iria a ver de novo. Tentava achar os pensamentos, mas só vinha ela a sua mente. Naty era como se fosse o seu coração, onde sem ele não poderia mais respirar... Viver!

Afastou o rosto do dela, e encostou as testas uma na outra.

Sentiu as unhas dela começarem a acariciar sua nuca, fazendo os pelos destas ficarem arrepiados.

- Eu nunca pensei...- abriu os olhos e encontrou os dela – Que poderia sentir isso por alguém. É algo que já tomou conta de mim, fazendo meu coração bater mais rápido do que nunca. Graças a você Naty eu descobri que não posso mais viver sozinho, não posso mais viver _sem_ você. – sorrindo, deslizou suas mãos pelo braço dela a sentindo tremer, e assim as colocou no rosto dela, acariciando-lhe as bochechas rosadas com o polegar – Eu não posso ficar mais sem o seu sorriso, sem o brilho de seus olhos e o seu beijo...- aproximou os lábios lentamente, a sentindo estremecer em seus braços – Eu te amo, Naty... Eu sou seu, e você é minha. Incondicionalmente. Eu te amo. – e sem dizer mais nada a beijou.

Foi algo tão forte que ele nunca pensou que poderia acontecer. Num instante estava com os lábios colados aos dela, num toque gentil e doce, no outro já estavam andando sem perceberem para trás, as línguas buscando uma as outras numa forma faminta e sedenta.

Suas mãos já estavam de volta ao redor da cintura dela, enquanto as de Naty eram enterradas nos músculos de seus braços.

Uma onda pareceu bater contra eles os levando para um recanto do mar que os deixavam cada vez mais sem controle. Loucos.

Gemeu quando Naty levou as mãos para dentro de sua camisa, onde arrancara para fora de sua calça, tocando sua barriga malhada com a pontinha das unhas, arranhando sua pele, enquanto ele a erguia nos braços e a colocava sentada na mesa e suas mãos uma de cada lado, prendendo-a, começando-lhe a beijar o pescoço.

Naty sorriu e jogou a cabeça para trás dando-lhe um maior acesso.

- Fred...- um gemido baixo, como o de uma gata manhosa, escapou de seus lábios, onde o som logo se perdeu no ar, sendo que o ruivo ergueu a cabeça e voltou a lhe apossar da boca, pressionando os lábios fervorosamente contra os dela.

- Naty. – ele disse seu nome como um lamento, onde falava que o que estavam fazendo era um erro, onde poderiam ser pegos a qualquer minuto. Mas ela fingiu não ter ouvido. Como resposta, segurou a gravata dele e o puxou para si, enquanto aos poucos, cedia ao peso do corpo dele contra o seu, deitando sobre a mesa do professor lentamente.

Fred deslizou as mãos pela madeira gasta e queimada até as colocar uma de cada lado da cabeça da morena, que sorria de uma forma doce onde fazia seu coração falhar cada vez mais os batimentos.

Ela era tão bela, que seria capaz de passar sua vida inteira somente a contemplar o rosto de anjo, e saberia que não conseguiria encontrar um único defeito, pelo motivo que, para seus olhos, Naty era simplesmente perfeita.

Roçando seu nariz no dela numa forma carinhosa, sorriu, sendo presenteado por um dela, que correspondeu.

- Sabe de uma coisa...- Naty falou num tom sensual, deslizando os lábios pelas bochechas vermelhas de Fred, onde este fechou os olhos parecendo querer gravar em sua mente a maciez dos lábios dela sobre sua pele, indo em direção a sua orelha, causando-lhe uma chuva de arrepios – Eu já fingi que amei um outro alguém, mas pro seu lugar não tem mais para ninguém. – Fred prendeu a respiração e não pôde conter o impulso de cerrar os dedos de uma mão sobre a mesa, enquanto a outra se entrelaçava nos cabelos dela. Ele estava ficando louco, ou Naty estava _mesmo _se declarando para ele? Soltou a respiração lentamente pela boca, tentando manter a calma que estava bastante longe de existir – Eu vivo de uma ilusão Fred, de uma louca paixão que tomou minha mente e o meu coração. – ela o abraçou carinhosamente, fazendo ele apoiar a testa na curva de seu pescoço, e respirando fundo para criar coragem, Naty começou a cantar a letra de uma musica, baixinho, somente para ele, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – _Vem me dar o seu amor_...- a voz era doce e delicada, como o ruído de um vento onde com este trazia a chama de um verdadeiro amor – _Oh meu bem, venha me aquecer. Eu preciso dormir e acordar com voc_...- a última frase fez com que imagens fluíssem na mente de Fred, fazendo-lhe o sangue correr ainda mais rápido por seu corpo e suas testa transpirar – _Vem me dar o seu amor. Meu bem venha me aquecer_...- e num suspiro ela terminou o trecho da canção – _Eu preciso de você. Eu tentei pensar, tentei entender, e descobri que sou alguém que não sei mais viver sem você._ – Fred soltou os braços e os repousou na cintura fina e delgada de Naty, fazendo seu corpo pressionar o dela levemente contra a mesa, podendo sentir cada contorno do perfeito corpo, delicado e acetinado, dela. Sorriu quando ela continuou a canção ao pé de seu ouvido, chegando em algumas partes o emocionar - _para me tirar desse labirinto, aliviar essa dor que eu sinto. Somos almas gêmeas que nem mesmo o tempo pode separar_. – seu coração voltou a bater normalmente, e agora num compasso mais rápido. Seu peito descia e subia num mesmo ritmo ao dela, onde os sorrisos compartilhados eram de pura felicidade, e o brilho nos olhos de ambos, diziam que muitas coisas ainda tinham que enfrentar pela frente, mas o amor deles passaria por tudo. Naty jogou a cabeça para trás e segurou o rosto de Fred entre suas mãos, e o olhando no fundo dos olhos terminou a canção, num ruído doce e afinado – _Eu já me entreguei, eu já me rendi, e nesse jogo de orgulho fui eu quem perdi, mesmo assim eu ínsito_...- fechou os olhos –_ Não creio no fim, acredito que eu_ _na verdade_...- e num murmúrio final terminou a canção – _amo você. _

A respiração do ruivo era pesada, onde mostrava a força que ele fazia para continuar segurando a sensatez em sua mente, que tentava bater as asas e voar para o mais longe deles, o tentando em fazer uma verdadeira loucura.

Lógico que ele amava Naty, e assim, automaticamente ele a desejava de uma forma inexplicável. Mas era errado, pois, estava ciente que ainda não era a hora deles.

Roçou seus lábios nos dela levemente, a fazendo abrir os olhos e fitá-lo com aquelas feiticeiras íris azuis.

- Se você soubesse quanto tempo eu esperei para ouvir essas palavras de você...- murmurou – Oh, minha doce Naty... Como eu a quero para mim.

- Então me tenha. – ele sorriu e acariciou-lhe o rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

- Quando eu a tiver para mim, querida, tenha certeza que será algo perfeito. Eu a desejo mais do que possa imaginar, mas quando isso acontecer, será num lugar especial, e não numa sala de aula. – Naty sorriu envergonhada, e entendo o recado simplesmente o abraçou, sentindo seus olhos marejarem, não por vergonha, mas por gratidão. Oh Merlin, como era bom ser amada de verdade.

- Me abraça. – pediu baixinho, abraçando Fred com mais força, enquanto este deitava ao seu lado, a abraçava pela cintura e a aconchegava em seu peito.

- Eu te amo. – ele falou com um sorriso doce nos lábios, antes dos dois caírem num profundo sono.

* * *

Suspirou quando o irmão finalmente sentou-se a sua frente no sofá no Salão Comunal, depois de longos minutos andando de um lado para o outro.

- Espera...- Rony começou a falar passando as duas mãos pelos cabelos – Você está querendo me dizer que beijou o Malfoy, pelo simples motivo que já estava cansada de esperar o... Harry?

Gina engoliu em seco e começou a enrolar uma mecha de seu cabelo, nervosamente.

Por que o irmão tinha que ser tão intrometido em sua vida. Nunca se metera no relacionamento dele com Mione... Bufou.

Mordendo a própria língua para segurar um palavrão entalado em sua garganta, tentou manter a maior calma possível, antes de responder num tom baixinho, que mostrava perfeitamente o começo de sua raiva.

- Rony você tem que concordar comigo que...- o ruivo se levantou bruscamente do sofá.

- Concordar? Gina, por Merlin, você beijou um cara que eu simplesmente detesto, uma pessoa que a _nossa _família odeia.

Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos, antes de erguer os olhos e encontrar as íris raivosas do irmão.

- Mas é isso que eu tento fazer você entender, Rony. – a voz começava a sair abafada e os olhos a brilharem graças às lágrimas – São VOCÊS que odeiam o Draco, e não eu. Só por que vocês não se dão bem, não quer dizer nada que eu tenha também que provocá-lo cada vez que aparece na minha frente. – batendo as mãos sobre os próprios joelhos, se levantou e andou até a janela, sentindo a brisa da manhã balançar seus cabelos – Rony, você não sabe como é difícil gostar de uma pessoa onde esta não nota nem mesmo um único fio de seu cabelo. Essa pessoa é tão cega a ponto de não saber que a pessoa que realmente o ama, que pode fazê-lo feliz, esta ali, na sua frente, mas ele não nota, continua cego, sorrindo para ela daquela mesma maneira que a encantada, daquela forma cega.

Rony engoliu em seco e caminhou até a irmã, ciente que o assunto não era mais sobre o Malfoy e sim sobre Harry.

Parando atrás da irmã, colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela a fazendo virar para si e assim abraçá-la fortemente contra o peito.

Deus, ele não podia acreditar que ela, ainda amava o Harry. Ele jurava, colocava as mãos no fogo que aquela paixonite já havia se acabado... Mas não, ela havia aumentando, se transformando num amor incondicional. Algo que não se pode deter.

Suspirou e abraçou a ruiva ainda mais com força.

- Oh, Gi...- começou a falar, num tom de voz carinhosa ao lado do ouvido da irmã, a fazendo o abraçar ainda com mais força. – Eu não creio que você ainda ama o Harry.

Gina soltou um soluço quase insperctivel, mas onde Rony não pode deixar de ouvir.

- Você não sabe o esforço que eu faço até hoje para esquecê-lo, mano. – fungou – Mas eu não consigo. É algo que se lacrou na minha mente, no meu coração...- ergueu os olhos e sorriu tristemente para o irmão – na minha alma.

Sorrindo para a irmã, lhe segurou pelos ombros e a afastou de si delicadamente, de modo que pudessem se ver cara a cara.

- Gina, eu sei que deve ser difícil... Você tentando esquecê-lo, e quando finalmente encontra um garoto as pessoas vêem e te pedem explicações. – Oh sim, ele seria obrigado a engolir o próprio ódio e o orgulho. Tudo para vê-la feliz. Senhor, o que ele não fazia por aquela ruiva que amava. Era sua irmã. – Não quero saber o que você realmente esta pensando em fazer. Mas...- suspirou pesadamente – Eu não posso dizer que aprovo essas suas "ficadas" com o Malfoy, mas eu sei que mesmo que eu grite, esperneie ou te tranque num quarto, você não ira deixar de vê-lo. Então... Digamos que você tem o meu apoio, vou deixar você continuar essas...- fez uma careta, arrancando risadas da ruiva. – _coisas_, com aquela _coisa_. Tudo pela sua felicidade, pois isso é o que importa para mim. Acima de tudo. Você é minha irmã e eu te amo muito.

Gina sorriu de orelha a orelha e pulou no pescoço do ruivo, dando alguns gritos de felicidade.

- Obrigada Rony! Obrigada! – dando um exagerado beijo na bochecha do irmão, começou a andar saltitando pelo Salão, mas antes de sair pelo retrato pôde ouvir Rony falar num tom de voz paterno, onde arrancou gostosas gargalhadas suas com o comentário sem noção:

- Mas não quero ver a senhorita daqui três meses, falando que está grávida. – Gina revirou os olhos e saiu.

Quando a porta do Salão fechou atrás de si, suspirou.

- Obrigada pelo seu apoio Rony, mas entre eu e o Draco não poderá haver mais nada, pois, já conheço uma pessoa que o ama. – e sorrindo, começou a caminhar, para finalmente, sua aula de Historia da Magia.

* * *

Gemeu...

Ainda não havia chegado à hora do almoço?

Ele estava ali. Parado no corredor, com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito e andando calmamente, sem nenhum peso na consciência. Como se bater em mulher fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, naqueles tempos.

Ah, maldito, galinha, cafajeste... Ele iria pagar. Desde o momento que levantou pela primeira vez a mão para Naty.

Iria quebrar cada dedo que ele tinha, cada membro e arrancar cada molécula.

Paul assinara sua sentença de morte, e ela, Talamay Sutramy, iria ter muito prazer em condená-lo ao inferno.

Respirando fundo e arrumando suas vestes sobre seu corpo, começou a andar em direção ao moreno como o rastejar de uma cobra; atenta e venenosa.

Os altos saltos batiam sobre o chão de pedra áspero, fazendo um barulho oco ecoar sobre as paredes frias.

- Ei, corno manso. – chamou-o no seu famoso tom cortante. Sorriu pelo canto nos lábios quando viu Paul parar bruscamente de andar e se virar para logo olhá-la com os olhos arregalados.

- Su? – ele perguntou numa voz baixa, numa maneira como se o nome dela fosse algo desconhecido e estranho para seus ouvidos.

May girou os olhos antes de cerrá-los, fazendo uma linha prateada brilhar sobre eles, mostrando sua raiva, onde ela se viu obrigada a cerrar os punhos para se conter.

- O que quer? – Paul voltou a perguntar.

A raiva dentro dela cresceu ainda mais.

Cínico...

Como ele poderia ser tão cara de pau, a ponto de perguntar a ele o que queria.

_Ah, nada de mais, só matá-lo!,_ Pensou ironicamente, se aproximando ainda mais dele.

Dando os ombros parou a um passo de distância do moreno, e sarcasticamente respondeu:

- Nada de mais. – passou a ponta da língua sobre os lábios, umedecendo-os – Só torturá-lo lentamente e se eu tiver um pouco de piedade o poupo da morte. – riu – Onde ter piedade de vermes como você, não seja algo que eu esteja sentindo agora.

Paul relaxou os braços ao lado do musculoso corpo, e com os olhos castanhos brilhando de uma maneira onde fizeram a índia sentir um arrepio na espinha, perguntou:

- E como você pretende fazer isso? – May ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, e delicadamente começou a estrelar cada um dos dedos.

- Simples...- estralando levemente a língua, sumiu da frente de Paul e se colocou as suas costas, antes de um passe rápido de pernas, lhe derrubar no chão e colocar o salto fino do sapato no ponto certo na coluna vertebral dele, o fazendo gemer.

- Você é maluca? – ele perguntou tentando se soltar – O que eu fiz para você?

May não pôde conter uma fria risada, que atravessou o ar silencioso e tenso do corredor, enquanto um grupo de corvos bateram vôo entre as altas e macabras arvores da floresta proibida.

- O que você fez para mim? – a pergunta foi repetida com ironia – Nada... Só fiquei a fim de bater em alguém, e olha só que SORTE... Você foi o escolhido. Parabéns! – pressionou com mais força as costas dele. – Pare de ser um estúpido e comece a pensar no que você fez para me ver aqui, pisando em você como um animal rastejante.

Paul simplesmente sorriu, antes de, pegando a índia de surpresa, girar sobre o chão e bater fortemente a sua perna na dobra do joelho dela, a fazendo cair no chão.

- Eu realmente não sei. – ele falou, enquanto pegava a varinha e apontava para o coração de May, que prendeu a respiração, mas continuava com a mesma fisionomia de nojo para ele – _Immobili Corparus Incantamem_. – um facho forte de luz alaranjada penetrou sobre suas vestes, e pôde senti-la atravessar a sua carne, como um ferro em brasa, a fazendo morder o próprio lábio para não gritar. A luz percorreu seu corpo como se houvesse tomado conta no lugar de seu sangue. Aos poucos não conseguiu mais sentir suas pernas, sua barriga, seus braços e finalmente sua cabeça. Estava completamente imóvel.

- Covarde! – gritou com fúria, o fuzilando com os olhos ainda mais prateados.

Paul simplesmente sorriu, antes de começar a levita-lá em direção a uma sala vazia do corredor, e assim trancá-la, quando os dois já se encontravam dentro desta, sozinhos. Imunes a qualquer coisa no mundo a fora. E só de pensar nisso, May estremeceu. Estava naquele momento sozinha com um psicopata, onde nem mesmo Deus saberia o que ele iria fazer.

_Maldição, onde está o retardado do Malfoy quando eu preciso dele!,_ Pensou raivosa, antes de arregalar os olhos. _Merlin, nem mesmo em situações como essa àquela cobra oxigenada me deixa em paz. Inferno!_

Mas era verdade. Nunca pensou que poderia algum dia desejar que Draco estivesse ao seu lado, a defendendo, a provocando ou até mesmo falando que ela era uma idiota a ponto de ir enfrentar um louco como Paul.

Bufou, antes de sentir seu corpo ficar suspenso no ar, em pé. Como numa posição que estivesse sendo crucificada.

Permitiu que seus cabelos caíssem sobre seu rosto contorcido em ódio, enquanto seguia com os olhos Paul andar de um lado para o outro pela sala, como se estivesse pensando o que iria fazer com ela.

- Fazia um bom tempo que eu vinha sonhando com esse momento. – ele falou, depois de longos minutos em um silêncio arrepiante. – E olhe agora... Você está aqui, sozinha, comigo e...- um sorriso cortou os lábios firmes. – Presa!

Seja lá o que ele esperasse que ela fizesse, foi algo que realmente o surpreendeu graças a sua fisionomia surpresa que fez, ao escutá-la rir.

- Sonho? – May perguntou entre os dentes – Tem certeza? Parece-me ser mais um pesadelo. Ou até mesmo um anjo da morte que veio lhe buscar para levá-lo ao inferno.

Paul se aproximou, girando a varinha entre os longos dedos finos.

- Anjo da morte, é isso que você é? – May sorriu.

- Não... Eu sou pior que ele.

Paul simples deu os ombros e cortou a distancia que havia entre eles.

Começou a girar a varinha ainda mais rapidamente entre os dedos, chegando a assustar May por alguns segundos.

Céus, ele era louco!

- Nossa! – falou antes de soltar um longo assobio, percorrendo os olhos pelo corpo dela - Como me excita vendo-a assim. Presa, somente minha. Como uma gata sem dono, onde deve ser...Domada!

Um repulso de repugnância se arrebatou a ela como uma onda forte e gélida. A fazendo estremecer.

Okay, aquilo não estava em seus planos. Deveria ter matado aquele louco quando o vira de costas.

Mas o orgulho e a vontade de sempre se manter superior a todos não permitira.

E agora, se arrependia de ter deixado se levar pela raiva e não pela razão.

- Agora, vamos deixar as coisas mais interessantes. – a voz dele a trousse para o presente, e só de ter a visão das íris escuras dele contras as suas, a faziam ter uma enorme vontade de gritar.

Pôde ver Paul fazer um leve gesto com a varinha em frente a sua blusa, onde esta se abriu bruscamente, fazendo todos os botões voarem para os lados, deixando a vista a fina e delicada peça do sutiã preto de renda.

- Você é perfeita...- ele falou, começando a lamber seu pescoço.

- Fique longe de mim seu porco. – May gritou, não conseguindo mais segurar o próprio pânico.

Paul se afastou dela e erguendo o punho lhe deu, fortemente, um soco no rosto, a fazendo abaixar a cabeça, enquanto sentia o liquido quente de seu sangue escorrer por sua têmpora. O desgraçado cortara sua sobrancelha.

- É melhor você ficar quietinha, pois agora que eu comecei não vou parar até terminar.

A voz dele veio como um punhal ao seu peito. O fazendo se apertar e começar a sufocá-la.

Seu coração ameaçou parar quando as mãos dele começaram a passear por seu corpo, o apartando de uma forma que chegava a machuca-lá.

Gemeu de dor, quando ele apertou um de seus seios, enquanto a boca asquerosa, viajava por sua barriga.

- Por favor, não...- pediu na tentativa de conseguir mexer alguma parte de seu corpo. Impossível, concluiu. Que feitiço ele usara? Nunca tinha ouvido aquelas palavras antes.

Tudo ao seu redor começou a girar, e temeu perder a consciência.

Sentiu as lágrimas marejarem seus olhos, quando Paul começou a abaixar o zíper de sua saia.

- Seu filho...- o moreno sorriu, antes de voltar a erguer o punho, pronto para um novo golpe, onde a pegou de surpresa a fazendo engolir as próprias palavras rudes.

Fechou os olhos à espera do golpe, aonde para o seu espanto, não veio.

Abrindo lentamente um dos olhos, para depois o outro, não pôde deixar de esconder o seu próprio espanto.

Paul tinha o punho suspenso no ar, enquanto uma mão pálida e forte o segurava fortemente.

Sorriu agradecida aos Deuses que deveriam ter ouvido seu chamado de socorro.

Um perfume cítrico circulou pelo ar a fazendo estremecer. Não de frio.

O perfume a fez sorrir ainda mais, enquanto penetrava sobre sua pele descoberta.

O vento frio que antes parecia ultrapassar sua pele como laminas se transformou num calor onde ela desejou que as peças fossem retiradas de si.

- Nunca mais toque nela, ou eu acabo com você. – o tom de voz venenoso a excitou ainda mais.

Franziu o cenho, enquanto seus olhos começavam a se cerrar lentamente.

Conhecia aquela voz... Mas não conseguia pensar com coerência para identificar a pessoa que a tinha.

Mas, a única coisa que pôde ver antes de perder a consciência, foi um jato de luz platinado parado entre o breu da sala e o grito de Paul caído no chão, quando recebeu a maldição Cruciatus.

* * *

Ele era louco!

Não pelo motivo de ter tido a audácia de fazer um feitiço de magia negra dentro do colégio, mas sim de ter trazido _ela_ para o seu quarto.

Hesitou um pouco antes de voltar a colocar, delicadamente, o pano húmido sobre o corte na sobrancelha dela.

Sorriu ao deslizar os olhos pelo semblante adormecido. Os cabelos negros se espalhavam por seu travesseiro, às sobrancelhas bem feitas contornavam os olhos cerrados, onde os longos cilhos faziam uma fina linha negra sobre este. O nariz pequeno e delicado, e finalmente os lábios entreabertos, onde ela soltava a leve respiração, mostrando a sua calma e tranqüilidade.

A acariciava com os olhos, de uma maneira como se fosse possível ver o corpo dela alem das vestes.

Abaixou ainda mais os olhos, podendo ver o pescoço dela, alvo, com uma leve marca de chupão e a blusa branca amassada estava aberta, graças aos botões arrancados, lhe dando a liberdade de apreciar a delicada e rendada peça sensual do sutiã preto.

Céus, observar May estava começando a se tornar um vicio.

_Ela era tão linda..._

- Irritante...- murmurou para si mesmo, voltando a sua atenção para o ferimento. Mas sua mente não estava convencida em perder aquela luta contra sua teimosia.

_Cativante!_, Seu coração murmurou em sua mente.

- Chata.

_Perfeita!_

- Eu a odeio. – rebateu jogando o pano dentro da vasilha em cima da mesinha ao lado de sua cama. E então a voz de seu coração voltou a importuná-lo, agora o fazendo se contorcer incomodado.

_Você a ama!,_ E assim se foi o deixando sozinho, somente com May, deitada em sua cama adormecida como um verdadeiro anjo e o seu traiçoeiro desejo por ela.

Algo gelado e fresco escorreu pelo seu rosto até chocar-se contra seus lábios e neste penetrar. A sensação da água sobre seus lábios e sua língua fez com que a sua garganta seca parasse de doer.

Abriu os olhos delicadamente, se deparando com os raios de sol e o céu límpido. Uma nuvem branca como o algodão, tampou o sol a fazendo ficar ainda mais relaxada para abrir os olhos e assim fazer com que suas íris escuras encontrassem com as claras, dele.

Engoliu em seco, e a sensação horrível de seca em sua garganta, voltou.

- Ma... Malfoy? – gaguejou, ainda atordoado.

Mas que por diabos estava fazendo ali. Olhou em volta e arregalou ainda mais os olhos, fazendo com que as orbes quase saltassem. Estava no quarto dele. Só os dois, e...

- Senhor das Alucinações! – balbuciou, antes de se sentar bruscamente na cama fazendo o loiro ter um sobressalto para trás – Draco Malfoy, seu pervertido descarado, o que pensa que está fazendo comigo no seu quarto, em sua cama e você ao meu lado com esse pano na mão como se fosse me amarrar?

Draco não pôde contar o sorriso que brotou no canto de seus lábios finos.

Oh sim, ela havia voltado.

Inclinou-se e colocou o pano sobre o cômodo ao lado da cama, antes de voltar a fitá-la de uma maneira divertida e passar a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo as mechas loiras caírem num jeito que o deixava mais sexy, de lado, tampando-lhe um dos olhos e parte da face pálida, que para a surpresa da índia, estavam incrivelmente azuis.

- Poxa, vejo que você descobriu o meu plano. – ele caçoou, soltando uma sonora gargalhada, fazendo May sentir um arrepio na espinha.

Era quase um mérito ver Draco Malfoy rir daquela forma, verdadeira e aberta, e de alguma maneira aquilo a enfeitiçou.

Olhou para si mesma, e tudo o que havia acontecido voltou como flash em sua mente.

Levou a mão à sobrancelha e gemeu de dor quando seu dedo chocou-se contra o ferimento.

- Ei vai com cuidado, eu ainda não fiz o feitiço para curá-lo. – Draco avisara, segurando o seu pulso num toque gentil e levando sua mão para a perna musculosa dele cruzada sobre a cama. – Como você está? – ela estava delirando ou havia realmente um toque de preocupação na voz dele?

Sorrindo debilmente e encostando a cabeça da cabeceira da cama, respondeu num tom brincalhão.

- Eu estou ótima e a sua coxa é realmente muito dura. – ela falou, vendo-o franziu o cenho e olhar para baixo, de modo que pudesse ver a mão dela apertar a sua coxa numa forma ousada.

Riu.

- Obrigado, são os exercícios de Quadribol. – ele lhe piscou o olho que estava a vista, sendo que o outro ainda se escondia entre as mechas platinadas – Sabe como é, depois do Baile vai haver a abertura dos jogos e esse ano a Sonserina vai ganhar.

May riu e pegou o copo de água ao seu lado e o bebeu, antes de soltar um aliviado suspiro.

- Espero! – disse, molhando a pontinha dos dedos sobre a água e passando sobre sua nuca – São mais de sete copas seguidas que a Grifinória ganha. Isso já ta ficando clichê de mais.

Draco voltou a rir e se aproximou dela perigosamente, com um sorriso sobre os lábios finos e delirantes.

Engoliu em seco. Só de olhar para a boca daquele loiro, uma sensação estranha a invadiu, era como se já o houvesse beijado.

Mordeu a própria língua para segurar a gargalhada.

Ela, Talamay Sutramy, beijar aquele, _peixinho dourado_? Nunca! Jamais! Nem louca!

Então por que seu coração começou a acelerar quando seguiu com os olhos a mão dele se aproximar de sua blusa, lentamente?

Abaixando os olhos em direção a si mesma pôde ver que o seu sutiã estava praticamente à amostra e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Draco fez questão de levantar sua blusa que escorregara pelo seu ombro, a arrumando sobre si, a tratando como se fosse uma boneca rara tamanha a sua delicadeza.

- Pronto, assim fica melhor. – ele murmurou ao pé de seu ouvido quando começou a deslizar os dedos do seu pescoço até sua nuca, tirando o excesso molhado da água e o suor.

Ela era ou o quarto havia esquentando?

Os seus pelos se arrepiaram pela proximidade. Aquele corpo viril pressionando o seu levemente, o peito firme e musculoso colado ao seu, lhe dava um prazer tão bom que a fazia ter uma vontade arrebatadora de gemer.

Numa súbita vontade de se aninhar aos braços fortes do loiro, May ao abraçou pelo pescoço e apoiou seu rosto no ombro dele, e assim permitiu o que a muito não fazia na frente de alguém; chorou.

Draco se assustou de começo com o gesto da índia, mas no momento que sentiu a primeira lágrima dela molhar sua blusa não hesitou em abraçá-la e a aconchegar em seu peito.

Passou suas mãos pelas costas dela até chegar aos cabelos sedosos e entrelaçar seus cabelos as mechas negras.

Ela soluçava baixinho.

Há quanto tempo eles não ficavam daquela forma? Como verdadeiros amigos que no passado eram. Desde aquele maldito incidente quando ela o flagrará beijando uma garota com apenas dez anos em sua casa?

Sorriu travesso, ele era um Malfoy, e eles agiam rápido.

"_Quando crescermos iremos nos casar"_, As palavras inocentes dela com oito anos, veio a sua mente. Ela já havia conhecido aquele maldito Lufo, obviamente, mas a amizade que ele tinha com ela na época era algo invejável. Pareciam que eram irmãos... Não! Eles eram algo a mais que aquilo. Um sentimento que começou a brotar entre eles desde cedo. Mas que foi adormecido e afogado pelo ódio e o orgulho.

Um Sutramy e um Malfoy. Aquilo seria realmente um belo elo.

Balançou a cabeça.

O que passou, já estava enterrado.

Agora ele estava ali, abraçado a May, curtindo aquele momento pleno que enchia o seu coração. Parecendo quebrar aquela barreira de gelo sobre ele e o fazer arder em chamas.

Céus! Depois de sua mãe, May e Gina foram às únicas que o viram como um humano. E não um garoto mimado, onde recebia cobranças de seu pai.

A abraçou com mais força quando um soluço veio ainda mais alto, o fazendo lembrar da cena que vira.

Estava passando pelo corredor abraçado a uma gostosa Corvinal quando ouvira o grito dela.

Tomado por uma onda de desespero começou a correr deixando a loira voluptuosa para trás. Tinha que encontrar May, e a encontrou. Presa por algum feitiço desconhecido por ele, e Paul a tocando de uma forma que fez seu sangue ferver.

Havia sido algo novo que sentiu, algo puro e selvagem, feroz e perigoso.

Não pensou duas vezes. Avançou sobre o moreno quando este ameaçou bater na índia novamente e quando o fizera cair no chão, à vontade de matá-lo fora à mesma como o de uma cobra pronta para devorar o seu rato em sua caçada noturna. Mas ele não estava a fim de ir para Askaban com apenas dezesseis anos de idade. Então, por que não um simples Cruciatus?

Sorriu ainda mais ao se lembrar dos gritos do moreno. Oh sim, aquilo fora realmente satisfatório.

- Shhh! Calma May...- Merlin, quanto tempo não a chamava daquela forma tão delicada e gentil, e por alguma razão gostara. – Já acabou, eu estou aqui. – _E sempre vou estar!_ Sentiu vontade de dizer, mas conteve-se.

May afastou-se dele, de modo que seus olhos se encontrassem.

A índia sorriu e num toque delicado afastou sua franja loira de frente de seu olho, permitindo a visão ampla de seu semblante.

- Foi horrível Draco... A maneira que ele me tocou... Me beijou...- a fisionomia dela se contorceu numa maneira como se ela fosse vomitar a qualquer momento, o fazendo arregalar os olhos e se distanciar um pouco.

Okay, ela poderia ser linda, perfeita e tudo mais, mas ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de ter suas vestes sujas e fedendo a vomito.

- Mas já acabou May...- aquilo foi música para os ouvidos dela, que respirou fundo tentando se acalmar – Agora você está a salvo.

A índia segurou-lhe a mão e levou-a de encontro ao seu rosto.

- Promete que não vai me abandonar?

As íris escuras dela brilhavam enquanto esperava a sua resposta.

Draco abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, estupefato.

Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Ele nunca a abandonara. Enquanto ela pensava que ele havia parado de segui-la, ele se escondia atrás de alguma estátua, arvore, ou o que quer que fosse, mas sempre estava tomando conta dela.

Sorrindo abertamente colou sua testa na dela e suspirou.

- Sempre vou estar com você. – disse num murmúrio, a fazendo lembrar do ruído do veto e de sua soáveis.

Draco levou a mão aos cabelos dela e em seguida, correu a ponta dos dedos pelas mechas sedosas, trançando-lhe, então, os contornos delicados do queixo. Aqueles intensos olhos negros manifestaram surpresa, mas May não tentou se esquivar em momento algum.

Afagou-lhe o lábio inferior com o polegar. Talvez tenha sido o fato de lhe notar a respiração um tanto ofegante que o fez erguer-lhe o queixo de leve, e virar-lhe um pouco o rosto. Ou talvez aquilo tenha sido inevitável desde a primeira vez que a beijara, enquanto ela dormia.

- No que está pensando? – May sussurrou.

Clareando a garganta, conseguiu encontrar as palavras para responder num fio de voz:

- Em como está sendo difícil resistir. – Draco abaixou a cabeça e cobriu-lhe os lábios cheios e rosados com o seu.

Lábios se entreabriram, línguas entrelaçando-se languidamente. Era um beijo de descobertas e, embora não contivesse promessas, fez com que ambos se entregassem com abandono ao momento, uma união de lábios e suspiros de prazer, repleta de intimidade e possibilidades. Mesmo quando o beijo terminou gentilmente, e eles abriram os olhos, nenhum dos dois se afastou.

Draco fitou-a longamente, observando-lhe os olhos negros brilhantes, ardentes, os lábios cheios e úmidos de seu beijo.

- Muito difícil. – murmurou, rouco, e sem poder se conter, tornou a beija-lá.

Um tanto menos gentil agora, o beijo se intensificou, uma mescla volúpia e sofreguidão, um elo entre duas pessoas solitárias que, de algum modo, tinham se deixado conduzir áquele lugar, aquele momento no tempo. Draco quis estreita-lá no calor de seu corpo ansioso, deitá-la em sua cama e possuí-la ali mesmo, se pudesse.

Não estava a fim de ter uma família inteira de Sutramys atrás de si, junto, provavelmente, seu pai e... O padrinho dela.

Gemeu de surpresa quando May levou uma de suas mãos ao seio dela, o pressionando levemente, enquanto a outra lhe acariciava as pernas delicadas e bem torneadas.

Pôde sentir as mãos dela arranhar-lhe o peito e assim o abraçar pelo pescoço, aproximando ainda mais os corpos um do outro.

Agora sim ele tinha certeza que ela estava bem acordada e que aquilo não seria apenas um _bom sonho_, ou uma lembrança vivida somente por ele.

Agora, seria ela também a não conseguir dormir a noite com a lembrança e o desejo de provar novamente o seu beijo.

Sorriu e lhe mordeu o lábios num gesto selvagem, mostrando o seu desejo, onde ela correspondeu com a mesma paixão.

Teve vontade de gritar quando May se afastou dele delicadamente e moveu sua cabeça em direção a curva delicada e alva de seu pescoço.

- Beija...- ela pediu entre um gemido e outro, quando sua língua passou delicadamente pelo mesmo caminho que a de Paul fizera, antes de assim morder-lhe a pele a fazendo fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para o lado lhe dando um maior acesso.

Tudo aquilo era novo para ela. Nunca pensou em sua vida que o toque daquele loiro infeliz pudesse ser tão bom, ardente, prazeroso.

As mãos dele entraram por dentro de sua saia, cuidadosamente, como se temesse assustá-la em algum momento.

Sentia-se suja e nunca desejou tanto um banho em toda sua vida, mas antes queria desinfetar o loção que Paul lhe tocara, permitindo assim o toque de Draco sobre si. Mas aquilo estava começando a fugir de seu controle.

Desde o beijo dele em sua boca até as caricias, estava começando a ansiar por mais, cada vez mais, até que chegasse a um ponto que ela se sentisse satisfeita e consumida por uma plenitude maravilhosa.

A boca dele trilhou beijos doces de seu pescoço até o ninho entre seus seios, e quando a alça de seu sutiã deslizou pelo seu ombro, ela acordou do transe.

Engolindo em seco, respirou fundo e assim ergueu o rosto de Draco de encontro ao seu.

Sorrindo-lhe, deu-lhe um último beijo e assim murmurou.

- Obrigada eu estava mesmo querendo desinfetar. – jogou as pernas para fora da cama e começou a se calçar.

Draco estava estupefato. Nunca, nenhuma garota recusara suas caricias como May acabara de fazer.

Ela por acaso era feita de ferro ou algum material que não se quebrava, por ser tão dura?

Passando a mão pelos cabelos se jogou ao lado da cama, enquanto a índia terminava de se arrumar.

Seus lábios tremiam e seu corpo ardia.

Okay, ele poderia ser considerado louco, naquele momento. Chamem Dumbledore e peçam para que aquele velho lhe dissesse o que estava havendo com ele.

Tampou o rosto com a mão e tentou se recompor.

Estava preste a falar um sonoro palavrão que chegaria até mesmo a surpreender o próprio Voldemort, quando sentiu uma mão delicada em seu ombro, o fazendo tirar a mão do rosto e olhar para May que lhe sorria numa forma que fez seu sangue voltar a ferver, mas desta vez não era de raiva.

- E quero que saiba...- ela se inclinou sobre si e beijou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, antes de sussurrar e assim ir embora – Eu sou mais o seu toque Draco, do que o dele. – e se foi, deixando para trás um abobalhado Draco Malfoy.

Andou pelo corredor com a cabeça baixa, em direção ao Salão Principal onde, finalmente, iria acontecer o seu tão esperado almoço.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos negros soltou o ar com força pela boca, onde havia segurado por um longo tempo.

Sua cabeça estava rodopiando de modo que chegava algumas vezes o fazer cambalear para o lado.

- Primeiro o desaparecimento do Siríus, depois essa maldita briga com a Gina e agora o mistério da pulseira da Su...- parou bruscamente de andar e arregalou os olhos quando uma imagem do passado veio a sua mente, como um raio.

_- É uma pulseira muito bonita._

_- Você acha que ela vai gostar? – o garoto lhe perguntou, olhando da jóia para ele e voltando sua atenção novamente para a jóia._

_Sorrindo-lhe colocou a mão sobre o ombro do Lufo e disse com um sorriso:_

_- Sim, tenho certeza que a Cho ira gostar. – o rapaz franziu o cenho._

_- Mas não é para a Cho que eu vou dar essa pulseira, é para uma garota muito mais especial. – franziu o cenho de modo que pedisse para que o jovem continuasse e assim ele fez: – Vou dar para a May Su da Sonserina._

Engoliu em seco, quando seus lábios se abriram e assim pronunciaram.

- Cedrico.

**Continua...**


	10. Capitulo 10: Uma canção para você

**Capitulo 10: Uma canção para você**

_Aconteça o que acontecer, eu irei lembrar de você por toda a eternidade._

_Aconteça o que acontecer, eu irei lembrar dos momentos que passei ao seu lado._

_Aconteça o que acontecer, eu irei lembrar de sua doce palavra e de seu ensinamento._

_Irei lembrar por toda a eternidade o nosso amor, os momentos de plenitude e alegria que passei ao seu lado, e da primeira vez que você me disse o que por tanto esperei ouvir: eu amo você, e me fez entender o ensinamento de amar._

_

* * *

  
_

Seu coração ainda estava acelerado quando saiu do Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Parecia que uma avalanche de sentimentos e sensações estranhas chocaram-se contra si, de modo que a faziam estremecer a cada lembrança, a cada toque... A cada beijo que havia passado ao lado de Draco, há poucos minutos atrás. Aquele loiro estava começando a mexer consigo duma forma que começava a assustá-la. Maldição! O que era aquele sentimento que estava começando a nascer dentro de seu peito e ansiara por explodir e libertar-se... Libertar algo que ela não compreendia e temia descobrir.

- Que loucura. – murmurou, revirando os olhos e começando a descer as escadas em direção à sala onde deixara Naty e Fred, sozinhos.

Sorriu.

O que será que eles haviam feito por todo aquele tempo, sendo já era hora do almoço.

O sorriso se apagou quando se lembrou de Naty e automaticamente do namorado que ela tinha.

Oh, como ele iria pagar por ter se atrevido a encostar um dedo nela, e principalmente por ter feito Naty passar por aquilo, nos últimos anos.

_"Tem coisas que é melhor vocês não saberem... Ainda!"_ As palavras da amiga ecoaram em sua mente. Ah sim, já estava na hora de ela e Gina descobrirem o passado de Naty. E esse dia chegara, pois não iria permitir nem mais um minuto de mistério.

As amigas sabiam sobre sua vida, sabiam que seu primeiro beijo havia sido com um vampiro – onde tragicamente, ele morreu, quando tentava fugir de seu pai, que fez questão de persegui-lo poucos minutos antes do Sol nascer -, elas sabiam que seu padrinho era o grande Lord das Trevas, sabiam que tinha dois irmãos onde eram trouxas e uma belíssima mãe, carinhosa e atenciosa. Uma verdadeira guerreira onde enfrentou os perigos e as torturas que os Aurores a fizeram passar, tentando tirar-lhe alguma pista de onde estavam os Comensais junto com seu padrinho.

Sorriu. Sentira pena dos pobres Aurores quando seu pai os encontrara, sendo que um deles, ele fez questão de entregar-lhe para se divertir. E assim ela o fez.

E principalmente, elas tinham plena consciência de seu único medo; Dementadores, graça ao seu trauma de infância por ter um dia experimentado o beijo desse ser maléfico e também de sua história com Cedrico. Do amor de ambos, das tantas vezes que ele sussurrara em seu ouvido que a amava acima de tudo. Contou-lhes um dia, que ela e ele haviam feito questão de fazer Chang ficar duas semanas na Ala Hospitalar graças a um ataque de disenteria, pelo simples motivo que a chinesinha não os dava espaço para conversarem, e Cedrico já estava começando a se encher daquilo. E por fim, elas sabiam a cima de tudo a sua dor que fora, quando o seu amigo morrera. A abandonando, a deixando sozinha naquele mundo onde por tantos anos fora protegida contra ele e o seu mal.

Suspirou ao virar o corredor, onde o vazio deste a fez lembrar do buraco em seu coração, o buraco onde aquele Lufo um dia preencheu.

Gina já era diferente. Ela nasceu de uma pobre família. E sendo a sétima filha, de seis homens, possuía grandes poderes, onde estavam começando a se desenvolverem.

Como ela e Naty, Gina também sabia fazer feitiços sem o uso da varinha, ou até mesmo criar um próprio.

Naqueles tempos tinha que se ser original, para se ganhar uma guerra.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos. E o que ela e Gina sabiam de Naty? Que ela veio da Itália, falava varias línguas, era órfã, pois seus pais haviam morrido numa forma desconhecida. Sua mãe chamava-se Liza e o pai John McBride. Franziu o cenho ao reparar que não sabia o sobrenome da mãe. Mas por alguma razão, esta não era uma bruxa como as outras, e sim uma feiticeira, onde fora muito útil para o avanço da medicina de ervas para o Mundo Mágico.

- E depois elas têm a cara de pau de falar que eu sou a misteriosa. – resmungou, fazendo uma engraçada careta, antes de sorrir e colocar-se à frente a porta da sala.

Hesitou por alguns segundos, imaginando como seria a reação de Naty quando a visse naquele estado.

Tentou imaginar a amiga brava.

Impossível, deduziu depois de um longo tempo tentando. Naty era tão alegre, ativa e sempre estava sorrindo, até nas horas mais inoportunas ela estava ali com os olhos azuis brilhando e o sorriso nos lábios. E por alguma razão, May temeu conhecer a explosão da amiga, onde com certeza seria algo que não iria somente a surpreender, mas a todos.

Respirando fundo e relaxando os ombros, abriu a porta da sala e assim entrou, e a cena que viu, a fez soltar um grito de histeria. Naty e Fred estavam dormindo em cima da mesa do professor como jovens namorados.

- Graças ao bom Merlin, esses dois estão começando a se entenderem. – disse a si mesma, se aproximando do casal e colocando a mão no braço de cada um, chamo-os – Ei, casal da felicidade...- eles começaram a abrir os olhos, sonolentos – Bom dia!

Fred sorriu debilmente quando seus olhos repousaram sobre a índia e logo em seguida sobre Naty ao seu lado que se espreguiçou como uma gata manhosa.

- Bom dia. – ele respondeu alegre, sentando-se sobre a mesa e esfregando os olhos, como se estivesse vendo se estava realmente acordado ou aquilo era um sonho. Mas no momento que sentiu os lábios de Naty sobre sua nuca, e um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo, ele soube; estava – muito bem – acordado.

Naty também se ajeitou ao lado do ruivo e sorriu para a amiga, que estava escondida entre as sombras, os olhos azuis brilhando em felicidade.

- Bom dia, May.

A índia também sorriu entre a escuridão densa da sala, temendo que o casal visse o seu estado.

Ela se envolvera tanto com Draco que simplesmente esquecera de pedir para ele fazer um feitiço que a deixasse com um aspecto melhor.

O ferimento latejou a fazendo soltar um leve gemido e ir para trás, onde para o seu azar, havia uma forte claridade vinda da janela que lhe cegou os olhos.

Foi tudo muito rápido, pois quando voltou a erguer a cabeça, Naty e Fred já estavam ao seu lado.

A morena a olhava de cima para baixo, e quando seus olhos se encontraram, May viu algo que realmente chegou a assustou.

Nunca pensou que um dia Naty pudesse ter o poder de conseguir mudar a cor dos olhos, mostrando a sua raiva. Os olhos tão azuis intensos, como as águas plácidas de um oceano em plena manhã de primavera, estavam num tom vivo de violeta, onde continham um brilho mais assassino que ela já vira na vida.

Céus! Nem mesmo o seu padrinho chegara a lhe dar tanto medo com um simples olhar, como Naty estava fazendo.

Fred pareceu perceber a mudança dela, e quando tentou a tocar Naty deu um passo à frente, como se tentasse fugir do toque, e se aproximou da índia.

- Quem... fez... isso... com... você? – as palavras eram como um ruído do vento de uma impetuosa noite de inverno. Onde o gelo tomava conta de tudo, e cortava qualquer coisa corpórea à frente.

May pôde ver que Naty cerrara ainda mais os olhos, junto com a boca, onde falou cada palavra cuidadosamente, frisando-as, para não ter que repeti-las novamente.

Suspirando, passou a mão pelos cabelos. Ela tinha que pensar em alguma desculpa, e rápido.

- Se eu falar que eu cai da escada do dormitório, você ira acreditar? – perguntou num tom inocente.

- Não. – a amiga respondeu, cerrando ainda mais os olhos que começavam a crispar de uma tal forma, que fez até mesmo os animais da floresta proibida se calarem parecendo sentirem o ódio puro da jovem.

Maldição! Aonde se metera a Naty alegre e extrovertida, que ela conhecia? Porque aquela desconhecida que tomara seu corpo estava começando a lhe apavora.

Fred olhava para as duas, quieto, sem interromper o diálogo tenso.

- Naty, se acalme. – May pediu quando a amiga respirou pesadamente pela sexta vez seguida.

- Foi _ele_, não foi?

A índia engoliu em seco e deu um passo para frente, tentando dar um de seus melhores sorrisos.

Colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Naty e tremeu quando viu que a ela estava completamente gelada.

- Naty você está bem? – perguntou, mas a amiga insistiu num tom mais rude:

- Foi _ele_, não foi?

Fred estremeceu, quando Naty instintivamente segurou sua mão, e apertou-a de uma forma como se estivesse pedindo uma ajuda para manter a calma, pois naquele estado ela não estava pensando com sensatez e seria capaz de matar alguém.

Um raio pareceu serpentear sua espinha, quando a morena o puxou ainda mais para perto de si, de modo que ele pudesse ver os lábios tremerem em fúria e aqueles olhos violetas o enfeitiçarem ainda mais. Merlin! Ela ficava ainda mais bela quando brava, mas incrivelmente assustadora.

Pôde ver May, pelo canto dos olhos, abaixar a cabeça e simplesmente mexê-la positivamente.

Naty apertou sua mão com força e ele a olhou impressionado com o que acontecia.

Os cabelos dela começaram a flutuar levemente, junto com a fisionomia que se mudava para uma sem vida, sem expressão.

Naty fechou os olhos e ele pôde ver o peito dela subir e descer pesadamente. Como se ela estivesse tentando manter uma calma impossível de existir naquele momento.

E quando ela abriu os olhos bruscamente, e estes se revelarem negros, a janela da sala explodiu junto com a porta que se escancarou.

- Agora sim eu vou fazer uma coisa que esperei por muitos anos. – e dizendo isso, ela saiu andando.

Fred olhou para May, e da índia para a porta, e logo voltou sua atenção para ela.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui parados? – ela falou correndo até a porta – temos que parar aquela louca, antes que ela cometa um assassinato.

Fred riu ironicamente.

- E você por acaso sabe como pará-la? – pelo olhar que May lhe deu, ele soube a resposta e engoliu em seco ao saber que ela era _ele_.

- Nesse momento ela só ouve você, Fred. – foi a única coisa que ela murmurou, antes de correr em direção a Naty que já virava o corredor.

O sinal tocou e sua barriga roncou.

Abriu os olhos e os esfregou preguiçosamente, enquanto saia da sala de sua última aula pela manhã.

Colocou a mochila no ombro e andou até o Salão Comunal, para guardar suas coisas e jogar uma água no rosto para ver se aquela fisionomia sonolenta melhorava.

Sorriu para o grupo de amigas da Grifinória que passaram por si cantando alegremente.

- Pelo menos alguém está feliz. – murmurou para si mesma, passando pelo retrato da mulher gorda e subindo em direção a seu dormitório.

- Gina, espera. – alguém a chamou, fazendo-a parar no meio da escada e se virar, para encontrar os grandes olhos escuros de Hermione.

A morena sorriu quando a viu parar, e assim correu até ela, subindo os degraus em dois, parecendo querer chegar nela o mais rápido que podia.

- Nossa calma Mione, respira. – Gina pediu sorrindo, divertindo-se com a euforia da amiga.

_Hermione _assoprou uma mecha crespa de sua cabeça que lhe caia em frente ao rosto e assim lhe entregou um pequeno pergaminho dobrado em quatro partes.

- É para você.

Gina riu.

- Acho que já passamos da idade de bilhetinhos românticos e anônimos. – Mione também riu antes de fazer um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

- Não, isso não é um simples bilhetinho. – Gina franziu o cenho e pegou o papel – Leia-o quando tiver tempo e sozinha, sim? – e lhe dando uma piscadela saiu em direção ao Salão Principal.

Gina olhou para o papel em mãos e deu os ombros.

- Cada gente louca. – murmurou divertida, voltando a subir as escadas, mas novamente parou no meio do caminho, quando sentiu um arrepio na espinha. – Naty. – foi a única coisa que murmurou, antes de colocar o bilhete dentro da mochila e jogá-la num dos sofás do Salão Comunal, e assim começar a correr em direção para alguma parte do castelo onde a amiga estaria.

- Naty, por favor, me ouve, não foi nada de mais, só um arranhão. – sorriu fracamente e olhou para Fred que se mantinha calado ao seu lado – Ou dois, três... Em fim. Não tem importância.

Naty parou de andar e se virou, ficando de frente para ela e a olhando bem no fundo dos olhos, de modo que isso a fez sentir um arrepio.

Num gesto inesperado, a morena ergueu a mão e lhe apertou o ferimento a fazendo soltar um sonoro gemido.

- Natalie! – May exclamou, levando a mão ao ferimento que voltara lateja.

Fred pasmou.

- Está doendo não é mesmo? – Naty falou, indo até a índia e dando-lhe o primeiro sorriso desde a sua mudança radical de humor – Então, May, entenda que também está doendo em mim. – ela levou a mão da índia em direção ao seu coração – A sua dor é a minha, como também é a de Gina. Somos amigas, um trio, onde compartilhamos a dor de outra.

May abaixou a cabeça e assim suspirou profundamente.

Ela estava certa. Eram amigas. Não! Elas eram muito mais que isso... Eram irmãs.

Sorrindo colocou sua outra mão sobre o ombro de Naty e a trouxe para si, a abraçando fortemente.

- Eu amo você Naty. – murmurou, sentindo a amiga corresponder o abraço.

- Eu também te amo, May. – _Agora sim, essa é a Naty que eu conheço!,_ May pensou satisfeita.

- Com licença, mas vocês querem que eu vá embora para dar mais privacidade. – Fred falou, dando o seu primeiro sinal de vida – Não, porque vocês estão num momento tão íntimo, sabe... E eu realmente não quero atrapalhar e muito menos... SOBRAR!

As duas se separaram, e May pôde ver Naty sorrir para si e logo ir até Fred, onde fez o ruivo se calar no mesmo instante.

Sorrindo, ela se aproximou dele e na pontinha dos pés, lhe deu um beijo estralado nos lábios.

May ficou emocionada pela cena.

- Depois eu recompenso você. – Naty sussurrou no ouvido dele, o fazendo estremecer.

Mesmo que ela ficasse linda brava, Fred contestou, preferi-a mil vezes daquela forma, doce, sensual, alegre.

- NATY! – um grito se ouviu do outro lado do corredor. Chamando a atenção de todos.

Gina vinha correndo em direção a eles, como um verdadeiro pomo de ouro, que fugia de seu apanhador.

A ruiva parou de correr quando ficou ao lado do irmão e assim se abaixou e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, fazendo sinais com a mão pedindo para que esperassem um pouco para ela tomar fôlego.

- Está havendo alguma maratona no colégio e eu não estou sabendo? – May perguntou, fazendo todos rirem.

Gina voltou a se erguer e assim olhou para Naty, vendo se ela estava inteira.

- Não, sua idiota. Eu pressenti alguma coisa vinda da Naty e vim ver o que aconteceu. – Gina olhou para a índia e arregalou os olhos – Cruzes, você esta horrível, o que houve? Passou um rebanho de hipogrifos em cima de você?

May girou os olhos e riu ironicamente. Era tudo o que ela realmente precisava ouvir naquele momento. Como estava acabada! Sim, claro, graças ao seu devaneio com Paul e... Sorriu debilmente, seus amassos com Draco no quarto dele.

Seus olhos brilharam e o sorriso se alargou.

Gina trocou um cúmplice olhar com Naty e assim, disse, num tom baixinho e provocativo:

- O que foi May, parece que viu o seu príncipe encantado.

Oh sim, e ela de certa forma havia visto, havia o tocado, beijado e teria feito muitas outras coisas se não tivesse a cabeça muito boa. Franziu o cenho.

Ela por acaso tinha?

Dando os ombros, suspirou. Draco Malfoy, aquele ser tão idiota e intrigante, onde fazia seu coração acelerar de uma forma como nenhum garoto já fez. Nem mesmo Cedrico fora capaz de deixá-la tão tonta com apenas um beijo.

Balançou a cabeça. Estava ficando louca.

- Eu só estava me lembrando. – ergueu o seu pulso mostrando a pulseira, fazendo as amigas se entreolharem de modo que ela entendeu; elas não haviam acreditado na sua desculpa.

Gina deu os ombros.

- Tudo bem. – olhou para Naty – O que aconteceu? Você me parece...

- Brava, aflita, raivosa, irada, sem controle...- Fred começou, enumerando os substantivos nos dedos. Virou-se para a morena e sorrindo continuou, na medida que a abraçava – Linda, charmosa, sexy, sensual...

Naty sorriu e assim aceitou os lábios oferecidos de Fred, o beijando apaixonadamente.

Gina pasmou e olhou para May onde ergueu os braços.

- Não me pergunte nada. – e por fim pulou no pescoço da ruiva e falou – Finalmente Gina, finalmente esses dois idiotas acordaram e vão ficar juntos.

Gina também abraçou a índia e assim começaram a dançar sobre o corredor em volta do casal, que ria alegremente com a cena.

Naty olhou para Fred e apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto recebia um delicado beijo na testa.

- Quer ver eu acabar com a alegria delas? – ela murmurou ao pé do ouvido dele, o vendo sorrir como resposta.

Clareando a garganta a morena falou:

- E quando vocês vão abrir os olhos e verem que você May deve ficar com o Draco e você Gina com o Harry?

As duas pararam de dançar e fitaram a morena de modo fuzilante onde a fez gargalhar, sendo seguida por Fred.

Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto May as colocava na cintura.

- Eu realmente não entendi. – Gina falou, sendo seguida por May que continuou:

- E eu não gostei da brincadeira. – logo, elas também estavam rindo indo em direção ao Salão Principal.

Suspirando, jogou a cabeça para trás, fazendo varias gotas de água espirrarem ao arredor do banheiro.

Pegando uma toalha e a colocando atrás da nuca, ergueu o corpo e começou a secar as revoltas mechas negras, que lhe caiam sobre os olhos.

Gina era estranha!, Foi a primeira coisa que pensou quando entrou no dormitório.

Inferno, por que aquela ruiva tinha de mexer tanto consigo a ponto de enlouquecê-lo e o fazer não conseguir mais viver sem as palavras dela, sem os sorrisos dela, sem as músicas dela.

Andou até a janela, e fitou a grande bola de fogo já no alto do céu límpido.

Gina não era a garota mais bonita do colégio – nem chegava a estar na lista – mas para ele, que a conhecia bem, só de vê-la sorrir, já a fazia ser a garota mais bela que ele já vira. Era como se ele pudesse lhe ver a alma, e quando isso acontecia, quando a via além das aparências, seu coração disparava e seu corpo inteiro se aquecia.

Deus, somente ele poderia dizer como era bom abraçá-la, sentir-lhe o doce perfume, e a testura tão acetinada daquele corpo perfeito, que ele teve o prazer de pressionar contra o céu, quando dançavam em Hogsmeade.

Colocou a testa no vidro da janela e assim respirou fundo, fazendo com que o leve ar que saísse de sua boca embaçasse o vidro.

Ela foi a única que o fez engolir o próprio orgulho, e assim, não conseguindo mais ficar longe dela, não viu outra saída a não lhe escrever um bilhete e marcar um encontro naquele dia mesmo depois do jantar. Era isso ou ele iria enlouquecer.

Precisava dela para conseguir sorrir... Viver!

Ela era a coisa mais importante da sua vida, concluiu depois de algum tempo. Veio até si, como uma ventania de verão, e assim ela cravou-se sobre seu corpo, como se houvessem o abrido e a colocado junto a si.

Suspirou pela última vez e jogou a toalha na cama, balançou a cabeça para os lados e logo em seguida a mão pelos cabelos molhados.

- Está na hora te eu ter uma conversinha com aquela, ruiva. – falou para si mesmo, sorrindo e finalmente saindo do dormitório, indo em direção ao Salão Principal.

Oh sim, aquilo era bem pior que um duelo de titãs. Ou até mesmo Dumbledore e Voldemort.

O silêncio no Salão Principal era completo, onde até mesmo o som de algum murmúrio do vento podia-se ser ouvido, ou alguma rocha sendo jogada no lago.

Os professores se encontravam sentados, somente olhando para o diretor do colégio, abismado por ele não permitir que eles separassem aqueles dois.

Logo, provavelmente, haveria um duelo de magia.

- Alvo, por favor. – Minerva pediu. Mas o bruxo somente lhe sorriu, fazendo os olhos azuis celestes brilharem atrás de seus oclinhos meia-lua.

A diretora da Grifinória se calou em seguida e voltou a sua atenção para os dois alunos que pareciam querer saber se eram capazes de destruir a cabeça um do outro somente com os olhos.

Gina e May estavam lado a lado, olhando abismadas para Naty que sorria cinicamente, por alguma coisa que Paul havia falado.

Merlin, a amiga brava, era pior do que elas imaginavam.

Os olhos azuis celestes dela mudaram para uma púrpura inacreditável, onde soltavam faíscas de puro ódio. E com os punhos cerrados, a morena só dizia que fazia de tudo para não matar de uma vez o namorado.

- Gina, sério mesmo. Você já imaginou que a Naty poderia ficar dessa maneira? – May perguntou ao lado da ruiva que olhava para a amiga com os olhos arregalados.

- Não! – ela respondeu - Merlin, olha só. Até mesmo o próprio Dumbledore está com medo.

May olhou em volta e pôde ver que Fred estava sentado no bando atrás de Paul, onde arrancava suspiro das garotas.

O Trio Maravilha – onde estava com somente dois oponentes - estava como sempre na Grifinória junto a Jorge. Revirou os olhos, a sim claro, a Inacreditável e Surpreendente Hermione Granger não iria permitir que seu amigo e seu namoradinho sentassem em outras mesas.

Bufou, como odiava aquela garota.

Gina, por sua fez, pôde sentir um arrepio pela espinha e assim olhou para trás a tempo de ver um certo moreno entrar no Salão, e como se algo magnético o houvesse atingido, Harry a olhou.

Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo como um trovão.

Ele havia feito algum feitiço? Perguntou ainda olhando Harry ir em direção a mesa da Grifinória, também sem tirar os olhos dela.

Ele estava mais lindo do que nunca, e por alguma razão, seu coração acelerou quando ele lhe sorriu de modo provocante.

Fazendo uma nota mental para a lembrar que eles estavam brigados, suspirou discretamente e mandando um olhar fuzilante para Harry, virou o rosto em direção a discussão de Naty e Paul.

Uma risada fria e cortante cortou o ar tendo do Salão.

- Você tem mesmo certeza, querido, que eu realmente algum dia o amei? – a pergunta de Naty pegou todos de surpresa. Oh sim, aquilo daria uma bela reportagem para a próxima edição do jornal. – Aprenda uma coisa sobre mim Paul...- ela começou, caminhando até o namorado que estava em pé no meio do refeitório – Eu... Nunca... Amaria... Um... Ser... Tão... Re-pug-nan-te... Como... Você! – as palavras foram sibiladas como a de uma verdadeira cobra, que se rastejava até sua vítima antes de devorá-la viva.

Paul arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás ao ver a proximidade perigosa da morena.

- Não me venha com suas ladainhas, Natalie. Eu nem sei por que estavam discutindo isso. Você estava tão bem hoje de manhã. – ele sorriu de modo que a fizesse lembrar do que ele lhe fizera. Grande erro. Pois o ódio de Naty pareceu finalmente explodir.

Todos os alunos do Salão estremeceram.

- Oh não? Você realmente não sabe? – ela perguntou, cerrando os olhos e como se fosse um gancho, algo começou a levitar Paul, onde ficou suspenso no ar. – Então eu vou refrescar a sua resposta, _mi amore_. – ela colocou uma mecha negra atrás da orelha e por alguns segundos encontrou os olhos de Fred, a fazendo sorrir por dentro levemente, mas com um gemido de Paul ela voltou sua atenção a ele – Eu nunca pensei que esse dia algum dia chegaria. – ela falou, tirando a aliança do dedo e jogando para algum grupo de garotas na Corvinal que começaram a se debater para a pegarem – Acabou Paul, o nosso namorado acabou. – Fred arregalou os olhos, sentindo seu coração contra o peito disparar. Céus, ela não havia feito o que acabara de ouvir. Sorriu de orelha a orelha, finalmente Naty, agora poderia ser dele! - Eu lhe deixei bem claro quando você começou a me ameaçar e me obrigar a fazer outras coisas que realmente se eu falar me verei obrigada a cuspir na tua cara. Mas não vou me rebaixar ao seu nível, onde se mostra nesse momento decadente. Pois olhe para você, sempre tão machão e machista, falando que lugar de uma mulher era na cozinha ou na cama...- ela riu – está pendurado no ar como a carcaça de um animal, e é isso que você é Paul...- ela se aproximou de modo que os rostos ficassem milímetros um do outro – um animal, um ser medíocre onde eu tenho tanto prazer de pisar. Você não presta, não merece nem mesmo as jezebel deste colégio. - num gesto inesperado, Naty segurou o moreno pelo pescoço e num impulso e fez cair fortemente no chão, para logo colocar seu joelho sobre as costelas dele num golpe paralisante – Toque novamente em alguma das minhas melhores amigas e eu juro pela morte dos meus pais, onde você sabe muito bem a história e do meu medo que alguém do colégio descobrisse e usou-a para me obrigar a dormi com você, e eu o mato Paul, e tenha certeza que o seu corpo depois de eu acabar com você, irá sair nas primeiras páginas de todos os jornais do mundo, mostrando como uma simples garota de quinze anos pode ser tão cruel. – abaixando-se sussurrou – Cuidado, pois agora eu estou pouco me lichando se todo mundo saber o meu segredo e o meu passado... Mas será como matar dois coelhos numa cachadada só... Contou, ou tocou em algum das minhas amigas, você já sabe o seu fim, e se isso vier acontecer, não se esqueça de mandar lembranças para alguns amiguinhos meus lá no inferno, já que eu sou o próprio...– sorriu pelo canto dos lábios – demônio. – e beijando-lhe levemente os lábios, terminou: – Nos vemos mais tarde, _querido_, tenha um bom apetite.

Levantando-se, passou a mão pelos ombros, como se estivesse tirando o pó e assim olhou para todos no Salão com um sorriso desdenhoso.

- Ora queridos não precisam ficar com medo de mim depois desse magnífico espetáculo. Eu não sou um bicho de sete cabeças. – e dando a volta nos calcanhares caminhou até as amigas que ainda se encontravam pasmas.

- MALDITA! – o grito de Paul a suas costas pôde ser ouvido como o gruído de um leão feroz.

Naty olhou para trás, sobre os próprios ombros a tempo de ver o ex-namorado avançar perigosamente contra May, onde ao ver a reação dele simplesmente ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- FOI VOCÊ! – ele continuou a gritar – VOCÊ QUE FOI CORREDO CONTAR A NATALIE O QUE EU HAVIA FEITO. AGORA, COMO EU ACABO DE PERDER A MINHA NAMORADA, VOCÊ VAI PERDER A SUA VIDA.

Naty sorriu e simplesmente com um estralar de língua fez o moreno ficar paralisado.

May piscou os olhos várias vezes, como se houvesse acabado de sair de um transe profundo. Ela ouvira bem ou estava começando a ficar surda? Definitivamente, beijar Draco Malfoy era prejudicial a sua sanidade.

Virando-se para Gina, perguntou num tom quase infantil de tão inocente:

- Ele quer me matar? – a ruiva deu os ombros e suspirou.

- É o que deu pra entender.

Olharam-se por alguns segundos, antes de caírem na gargalhada e assim voltaram a sua atenção para Naty, que se mantinha no mesmo lugar, com os olhos fixos em Paul.

- Parece que as minhas palavras não foram suficientes. – ela falou, dando os ombros e indo até o moreno com passos delicados – Okay, vou ver com um pouco de "ação" você começa a pensar...- num gesto rápido, Naty girou o corpo acertando num golpe certeiro o membro de Paul. Retirando o feitiço, o garoto voou longe, deslizando as costas pelo chão.

Sentindo uma mão em seu ombro, ergue os olhos a tempo de ver Draco Malfoy sorrindo para ela, com os frios olhos cinzas compenetrados em Paul.

- Relaxe, deixa que agora é comigo. – Naty não entendeu, mas ao ver o rosto de May corar furiosamente, sorriu em plena consciência do que poderia ter acontecido com aqueles dois.

O loiro a afastou do caminho delicadamente e assim começou a caminhar em direção ao Corvinal que já se levantava do chão, gemendo. Paul ergueu os olhos e ao ver a forte e musculosa estrutura de Malfoy, arregalou os olhos e tremeu.

- Eu lhe avisei! – foi a única coisa que Draco murmurou, segurando logo em seguida o moreno pelo pescoço e o jogando sobre a mesa da Corvinal, o fazendo deslizar até o meio desta, derrubando a merenda do café nos alunos.

Seu sangue parecia que a qualquer minuto iria entrar em erupção, tamanha sua raiva.

O que aquele verme estava fazendo na casa da Corvinal? Pelo o que ele sabia, eles eram inteligentes. Mas aquele cara era burro de mais.

Andou até Paul com passos rápidos e firmes, e o pegando pelo colarinho o ergueu novamente, e com o punho estendido fez questão de lhe dar um gancho de direita.

Paul caiu no chão com o nariz sangrando e levou as mãos ao ferimento, enquanto Draco se preparava para um novo golpe certeiro em sua face.

- Draco! – May murmurou de uma forma amável, de modo que não passou despercebido por Gina que simplesmente sorriu de uma maneira enigmática.

Aquela índia tinha alguma coisa escondida, e ela iria descobrir. Tudo bem que May já chamara Draco muitas vezes pelo nome, mas nunca naquele tom como se ela estivesse... Arregalou os olhos. Senhor, o coração dela já estava começando a falar mais alto.

Sorriu e pôde ver pelo canto dos olhos Snape, descer as escadas laterais do palco, onde ficava a mesa dos professores, e andar até o loiro da Sonserina, fazendo a bela capa negra esvoaçar de uma maneira como se ele flutuasse.

Colocando a mão, fria e calejada, sobre o ombro de Draco, falou num tom frio:

- Já basta, Draco!

Draco apertou o punho estendido no ar com força, onde pretendia acertá-lo na boca do Corvinal. Fechou os olhos e respirou pesadamente, uma, duas, três vezes...

Mas que inferno era aquilo que ele estava sentindo? Era algo tão puro, algo que ele seria capaz de matar qualquer infeliz que chegasse a ferir May novamente.

- Draco...- a voz dela chegou em seus ouvidos como uma melodia. Sentiu a mão dela, pequena e delicada, sobre a sua, o fazendo abrir os dedos e segurar-lhe na mão. – Já chega. Você vai matá-lo dessa forma.

Ele abriu os olhos e fez com que suas íris, azuis claras, encontrassem as negras dela, onde continham um brilho diferente.

- Eu avisei, May, eu o avisei que se tentasse tocar um dedo em você eu...

- Mas o que ele fez para você, Draco? – Gina o interrompeu, colocando-se ao lado da índia, que ainda acariciava a mão do loiro.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Para mim? Sobre minha pessoa? – deu os ombros – Nada! Mas ele chegou a machucar a May e isso é inadmissível. Não vou permitir que um idiota como esse toque nela novamente.

May sorriu carinhosa e se aproximou ainda mais do Sonserino, de modo que o perfume dele chegasse em suas narinas a fazendo estremecer. Céus, malditas imagens que não saiam de sua mente, malditos momentos e sensações que passou minutos atrás com aquele loiro, no quarto dele. Engoliu em seco... Na cama dele.

- Você mataria por mim? – perguntou num murmúrio, fazendo Draco sorrir.

- Por você eu iria até o inferno. – num impulso onde não conseguiu se segurar, May pulou no pescoço do loiro e o abraçou fortemente, sentindo os braços dele, deslizarem por sua cintura, carinhosamente, e corresponder o seu abraço.

- Já chega, Draco, eu não quero que você seja preso. – deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço dele e o olhando nos olhos terminou: - Já basta a minha família, principalmente o meu pai e o meu padrinho que são caçados pelo Ministério para serem presos. Eu não vou suportar se você me deixar.

Foi como se houvessem colocado um tambor em seu peito, onde batidas rítmicas começaram a soar, e aos poucos se tornavam mais fortes que uma hora chegaria a explodir.

Quando foi que aquela índia começou a se preocupar com ele? Pior! Quando foi que ela começou a ser _meiga_.

- Eu não vou te deixar. Já te falei isso. – respondeu, tentando controlar o impulso avassalador de beija-lá. O rosto dela estava tão perto do seu que era capaz de ouvir as batidas do coração dela, num ritmo harmonioso junto ao seu. Ambos acelerados.

Os professores se mantinham calado, assim como todos os alunos no Salão, somente olhando para Paul, mas Dumbledore tinha seus olhos fixos em Naty que sorria abraçada a Gina.

Seus olhos se encontraram, e os íris azuis da garota brilharam ainda mais para o velhinho, que se levantou do mesmo instante ao ver que Paul iria sair do Salão em direção, provavelmente, ao dormitório da Corvinal.

- Senhor Lawcer. – ele começou, fazendo com que sua voz rouca cortasse o salão, e todos as cabeças de virassem para ele – Gostaria que o senhor fosse ao meu gabinete, tenho certeza que seus pais ficarão desapontados ao saber que terão que encontrar outra escola para o senhor estudar. – e sem mais palavras, Dumbledore desceu as escadas e andou em direção ao moreno – Me acompanhe. – falou simplesmente, passando pela porta do Salão, olhando enigmaticamente para Naty com um sorriso entre as barbas brancas, e sumindo logo em seguida.

Naty suspirou como se o mundo houvesse acabado de sair sobre suas costas, levou os olhos para sua mão e sorriu. O anel não estava ali, nada de namoro, nada de Paul, nada de noites de pura repugnância.

Estava livre.

Ergueu a cabeça e suas íris se encontraram com as de Fred que brilhavam de uma forma como duas estrelas.

Sim, estava livre para viver seu novo e verdadeiro amor.

- Fred! – ela murmurou, correndo até o ruivo, que se levantou e se pôs no meio do corredor, com os braços abertos para a receber neles.

Naty pulou, de modo que seu corpo tombasse fortemente contra o do garoto, que graças ao impacto teve que colocar um pé atrás, para não caírem no chão.

- Eu te amo. – ela voltou a murmurar, agora sentindo as mãos de Fred descerem até sua cintura e com um impulso ele a ergueu do chão e começou a lhe rodopiar no ar antes de beija-lá apaixonadamente, sobre o olhar alegre de todos.

May suspirou, e sorriu pelo canto dos lábios quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Draco, que se mantinham fixo sobre sua face.

Gina por sua vez, ria alegremente. Colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha, foi se sentar na mesa da Grifinória para almoçar.

Hermione sorriu para ela também, enquanto se sentava um pouco mais para o lado, para dar lugar à ruiva no banco.

- Belo espetáculo. – Rony falou, colocando um pouco de purê de batata no prato, enquanto agradecia com um gesto de cabeça o suco de abóbora que Mione o servia.

- Já estava na hora de Naty terminar com Paul, e se resolver com Fred, nunca vi um casal tão enrolado. – Gina falou sem pensar, recebendo olhares insinuantes do irmão e da amiga, que logo moveram seus olhos para Harry, que se mantinha calado, olhando para Gina, imune a conversa.

Gina estremeceu ao escutar o suspiro fundo de Harry, sobre a mesa, enquanto ela levava o próprio copo de suco aos lábios.

Senhor, ela definitivamente, não ia conseguir almoçar daquela maneira, com aqueles olhos verdes feiticeiros a fitando com tanto calor e... Ansiedade.

Relaxando os ombro se levantou e assim colocou uma batata na boca.

- Desculpe, mas perdi a fome – lançou um olhar frio para Harry que simplesmente sorriu para ela, de modo que fizesse seu coração disparar – lembrei que tenho uma coisa importante a fazer.

- Que coisa Gina? – Harry perguntou de modo rouco e sensual, mas a ruiva já estava longe de mais para responder, mesmo que tivesse ouvido a pergunta.

Correu pelo corredor, e quando se deu de conta já havia chegado no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Por que ele tinha que fazer aquilo com ela? Provocá-la. Ele sabia muito bem que ela não era forte, com certas atitudes que ele tomava.

Como murmurar coisas em seu ouvido, abraçá-la ou simplesmente pedir um insignificante "me desculpe" com aqueles olhos verdes brilhando.

E como era idiota a pondo de desculpá-lo.

Riu nervosamente abrindo a porta do dormitório, para assim pular em sua cama ao lado da janela, de modo que os fortes raios do sol do meio-dia, banhassem seu leito, deixando as cobertas quentes.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo o próprio perfume no travesseiro.

Harry Potter! Como um único nome era capaz de lhe trazer tantas sensações, e quando estava ao lado dele, era como se o seu mundo já estivesse feito. Sua vida já estava feita!

Mas agora o seu mundo e sua vida não estavam mais prontos, estavam incompletas.

Gina rolou na cama de modo que pudesse fitar o próprio teto. Olhou para a sua mochila que estava ao pé de sua cama e assim esticou o braço, conseguindo segurar a alça desta e trazê-la para perto de si. Abrindo a aba, pegou o seu tão famoso caderno preto, pegou uma pena, e assim começou a escrever uma nova canção, permitindo que seus sentimentos se guiassem como vida própria:

_Oh what a feeling I get when I'm with you _

_(Oh, que sentimento eu tenho quando estou com você)_

_You take my heart into everything you do _

_(Você leva meu coração em tudo que faz)_

_And it makes me sad for the lonely people _

_(E isso me deixa triste pelas pessoas solitárias)_

_I walked that road for so long_

_(Eu andei por aquela estrada durante tanto tempo)_

_Now I know that I'm one of the lucky people _

_(Agora eu sei que eu sou uma das pessoas sortudas)_

_Your love is making me strong_

_(Seu amor está me fazendo mais forte)_

Foram as primeiras linhas.

Releu animada o começo da canção e por fim sorriu satisfeita. Não estava tão ruim assim, para uma garota que se encontrava em uma certa depressão.

Riu alegre com a palavra que havia usado para se descrever; depressão.

Oh não, isso estava muito longe de sentir. Pois não estava chorando pelos cantos, por ter perdido o homem que amava.

- Como a Chang é patética. – murmurou ainda rindo. Senhor, Harry ainda não estava morto, e por ela, iria continuar bem vivo por muitos anos.

Estava pronta para dar continuidade a canção quando algo dentro de sua bolsa lhe chamou sua atenção; era um pergaminho amassado, e estava jogando dentro de sua mochila como se houvesse sido colocado lá às pressas.

_O bilhete!,_ Sua mente lembrou-a. Erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, Gina sentou-se sobre o fofo colchão de sua cama, e com os dedos trêmulos segurou o bilhete.

- Por favor, faça que não seja dele. – pensou, enquanto começava a abri-lo, e quando assim o fez, logo se arrependeu.

As letras tremidas e mal feitas mostravam o nervosismo da pessoa e que era um garoto. Respirou fundo, e pôde sentir aquele perfume cítrico que ela tanto amava se desprender da folha amarela e gasta do pergaminho.

Molhando os lábios com a pontinha da língua, moveu seus olhos para o bilhete e assim o leu.

_Eu não sei por onde começar._

_Mas só sei que não consigo mais ficar sem a sua companhia, a sua voz que me encanta, e o seu sorriso que me faz me sentir vivo._

_Por favor, Gina, me encontre depois do jantar naquela sala do piano. Preciso muito falar com você._

_Com amor,_

_Harry Potter_

- O Senhor de todos os Deuses! – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de ouvir o sinal do termino do almoço soar sobre todo o castelo, e assim mostrar que as aulas da tarde iriam ser iniciadas.

Com uma rapidez de recorde, molhou a ponta da pena com a língua, e assim escreveu sua resposta atrás do pergaminho:

_Como para tudo se tem um começo e um ponto final, que tal fazermos existir um meio para a nossa história?_

_Como você, Harry, não consigo mais viver assim também. Ver você todos os dias e não poder sequer chegar perto, dói de mais._

_Okay, vamos nos encontrar depois do jantar._

_Com amor,_

_Gina Weasley._

Passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos, releu rapidamente a sua resposta e achando-a básica, simples e direta, guardou tudo de volta a sua mochila, e dando uma olhada para sua imagem no espelho, sorriu.

- Que Seja o que Merlin quiser. – falou para si mesma, dando uma volta em frente ao espelho, e rindo como desde a sua briga com Harry não ria, saiu de seu dormitório sentindo-se, milagrosamente, mais leve.

- Boa Tarde. – a mulher gorda do retrato a cumprimentou, enquanto abria a porta e limpava alguns copos no chão que havia quebrado com a sua voz. Ou pelo menos tentado.

Ainda rindo caminhou pelo corredor até os jardins, onde haveria a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas com Hagrid.

Respirou a brisa fria que entrou pela janela do corredor, chocando-se contra o seu corpo.

Céus, como estava se sentindo bem.

Franziu o cenho quando no outro corredor começou a ouvir varias vozes de meninas e a de um garoto. Pior, ela conhecia aquela voz rouca e arrastada.

Revirou os olhos e fez uma careta. O que aquele idiota estava aprontando?

Colocando a cabeça para dentro do corredor donde vinham às vozes histéricas, a imagem que viu a vez ter vontade de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

Harry estava no meio de um grupo de garotas do quarto ano, onde tentavam a todo custo, beijá-lo. Ele sorria amarelo e tentava se soltar delas educadamente, mas as íris verdes que estavam num tom escuro, mostravam a força que ele fazia para se controlar.

Mordendo a própria língua para segurar a risada, apertou entre os delicados dedos o bilhete e respirando fundo, andou até o moreno, que ainda não havia pressentido a sua presença.

_Mas que tapado!,_ Pensou revirando os olhos e colocando sobre os lábios, o seu melhor sorriso.

- Me desculpem garotas...- ele falou se esquivando do toque de uma garota em seu ombro – Mas agora eu tenho que ir para a minha aula. – delicadamente retirou de seu rosto a mão de outra quartanista – E eu também já estou atrasado e...

- Se vocês não perceberam, ele esta pedindo para que vocês dêem o fora. – uma voz firme, mas carinhosa cortou o ar tenso do corredor.

Todas as cabeças se viraram para trás, e Harry ergueu a sua própria e foi como se visse a imagem de Gina brilhar.

- Oh, o meu anjo chegou. – ele murmurou, fazendo preces de agradecimento aos Deuses.

As garotas largaram Harry imediatamente e se viraram para a ruiva que simplesmente arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Elas por acaso querem que eu desenhe para que entendam que já esta na hora de irem embora?,_ Gina pensou ainda afônica.

- Olha Weasley nós aqui...- uma loira falou, apontando com o dedo indicador as outras meninas – Sabemos que você e o Harryzinho – suspiraram, fazendo o moreno arregalar os olhos, enjoado – Estão brigados. Então meu bem...

Todas deram um sorriso amarelo, antes de falarem juntas:

- Cai fora!

Gina simplesmente riu e apertou ainda mais o bilhete entre os dedos, como se fosse a qualquer minuto perfurá-lo com suas unhas tamanha a força que estava fazendo para não mandar aquelas Grifinórias a um lugar nada educado.

Oh, elas não sabiam, definitivamente, com quem estavam lidando.

Assoprando uma mecha ruiva que lhe caiu em frente aos olhos. Gina caminhou até elas de uma maneira como se fosse uma felina, pronta para atacar o seu jantar.

As garotas engoliram em seco e deram um passo para trás ao verem a ruiva, perigosamente, se aproximar.

- Eu não sei exatamente em que mundo vocês vivem, _queridas_...- a ruiva disse irônica, frisando a última palavra de modo irônico – Mas no meu existi uma coisa chamada, perdão, reconciliação, desculpas... Como preferirem chamar.

Harry abriu um largo sorriso. Oh sim, Gina era a sua salvadora.

Respirou fundo e sentiu seu peito se aquecer, no momento que viu a ruiva olhá-lo por alguns segundos, de modo que suas íris se encontrassem, mas ela logo fez questão de quebrar o contado.

Merlin, como sentia falta dela.

- Então... Vocês... Voltaram a serem amigos? – outra garota perguntou, visivelmente desanimada.

Gina deu os ombros e sorriu.

- Ah não, magina...- as meninas ergueram as cabeças e a fitaram de modo ainda esperançoso – Eu e ele somos muitos mais que simples amigos agora. – as quartanista arregalaram ainda mais os olhos quando viu a ruiva andar até Harry e assim fazer com que este se encostasse contra a parede.

_Mas o que ela vai fazer?,_ Harry pensou, vendo Gina sorrir para ele de modo que o fez segurar o próprio fôlego. Pelo canto dos olhos observou as meninas indo embora e fez uma nota mental que ficava devendo uma para a ruiva.

Mas, para a sua surpresa, Gina não o soltou continuou com o corpo colado ao seu, o fazendo sentir certos calores que se Rony o visse daquela forma, o mataria na certa.

- Calma. – Gina murmurou ao pé de seu ouvindo, fazendo os pelos de sua nuca ficarem arrepiados. Instintivamente a abraçou pela cintura de forma carinhosa – Elas ainda estão olhando. – informou, erguendo o braço direito e pousar delicadamente sobre o ombro largo do moreno.

Harry não pôde negar que sua respiração já começava a pesar, junto com as batidas fortes de seu coração.

Okay, parabéns para Gina Weasley pelo seu primeiro lugar no desafio de; como deixar Harry Potter sem atitude.

Os olhos dela brilhavam, e ele pôde se ver refletidos neles. Um tom de azul começava a circular as íris cor de mel, onde graças aos raios de sol, continham leves pontos dourados.

- O que pretende fazer para afastá-las então? – desafiou-a. Nesse pouco tempo que conviveu com Gina, aprendeu algo essencial sobre ela; aquela ruiva amava um bom desafio. E não se enganou.

A garota fez com que o sorriso de seus lábios cor de cereja tão doces fosse sumindo aos poucos, mas o brilho tão encantador dos olhos continuava lá.

Gina se aproximou vagarosamente, o fazendo começar a suar.

Mas o que estava acontecendo com ele? Inferno!

A abraçou com mais força de encontro a si, enquanto sentia a testura fria da parede atravessar suas vestes e tocar-lhe na carne, como uma lamina que atravessava o seu ser.

Seu coração ameaçou parar quando viu a amiga fechar os olhos e com a outra mão, segurar a sua gravata e puxá-lo em direção a ela.

Oh, ela não ia fazer o que ele estava pensando... Ia?

Passou a língua pelos próprios lábios, onde para a sua surpresa, estavam completamente secos, e gritavam para serem umedecidos.

Podia sentir o olhar das garotas ainda sobre eles e assim sorriu. Tudo bem que ser o garoto mais lindo de Hogwarts era uma coisa, mas lidar com assedio era outro completamente diferente.

Respirando fundo fechou seus próprios olhos e inclinou a cabeça de encontro aos lábios da melhor amiga, que também começou a sorrir.

A mão dela em seu ombro deslizou pelo seu braço, de modo que fizesse um caminho de fogo por onde passava.

Então, aconteceu.

Os lábios se encontraram num toque doce e gentil. Pressionaram-se um contra o outro de modo que fizesse Harry sentir o seu arredor girar fortemente, e suas pernas bambearem.

Mas da mesma forma que o beijo começou rápido terminou rápido, de modo que não lhe desse tempo de aprofundá-lo.

Merlin, quando, por raios, iria beijar aquela ruiva de verdade?

Abaixou a cabeça e permaneceu de olhos fechados, tentando recuperar a sua sensatez que ainda teimava em bater asas e voar longe.

Seu corpo tremia como se houvesse sido jogado contra uma avalanche.

Como aquela garota, irmã de seu melhor amigo, podia mexer tanto com suas emoções?

Já não conseguia viver mais sem ela, toda vez que estava ao lado dela o mundo não parecia existir somente ele e ela, um ao lado do outro, juntos para sempre. E quando sentia o perfume dela, tão doce e excitante, parecia perder o rumo da coerência. Mas o que mais o deixava intrigado eram aqueles lábios vermelhos que ele sonhava tanto em experimentar. Passava até mesmo, a noite em claro, somente imaginando como ele Harry Potter, poderia ter se apegado tanto a uma ruiva, que o fazia ir a loucura.

Definitivamente, Gina era o protótipo de garota onde era um verdadeiro problema para a sua mente, seu corpo e seu... Coração.

- Olha Gina, eu...- começou, mas quando abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça, para o seu espanto, se viu sozinho no corredor. – Mas onde ela se meteu? – resmungou, chutando a parede com o pé atrás de si. Foi então que sentiu algo em sua mão. Abaixando a cabeça abriu os dedos e pôde ver que em sua palma havia um bilhete.

Seus olhos brilharam e um sorriso se alargou em seu rosto, indo de orelha a orelha, no momento que começava a abrir o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho.

As letras eram delicadas e bem caprichosas, e um aroma do perfume dela se perdia sobre a folha.

Seus olhos brilharam e seu coração disparou.

- Até a noite...- murmurou, pegando sua mochila que estava no chão e começou a andar pelo corredor. Havia ganhado o seu dia! – Minha ruivinha. – e assim, soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

As aulas não foram se arrastando como Harry e Gina, que se esbarraram varias vezes pelo corredor e os olhares ansiosos que trocaram junto com os sorrisos discretos não passaram despercebidos por ninguém, pensavam, e sim rápidas e divertidas.

Snape, milagrosamente, estava de bom humor, e assim tirou somente quinze pontos da Grifinória, e não cinqüenta como estava acostumado.

Gina por sua vez se deu muito bem na aula de Hagrid, onde ganhara trinta pontos por responder perguntas sobre unicórnios; sua especialidade.

E quando eles se deram conta, os alaranjados e calorosos raios de sol já começavam a se esconder atrás das árvores da Floresta Proibida, e sobre o horizonte do lago uma fina linha de fogo parecia cortar este numa forma que fazia a água tão azul, um jogo de cores como o próprio arco-íris que se refletiam no céu, o fazendo ficar colorido, de uma maneira que dava um espetáculo fascinante.

Sorrindo, Gina guardou suas anotações da última aula na mochila, feliz por ter mostrado ao seu amigo gigante o seu conhecimento sobre unicórnios.

Hagrid veio em sua direção com largos passos, e o sorriso nos lábios escondido entre os fios grossos da barba negra, mostrava os dentes um tanto assustador do amigo.

- Parabéns, Gina. – ele disse animado – Nunca pensei que soubesse tanto sobre esses animais tão divinos.

A ruiva passou a mão pelos cabelos e antes de responder, Naty se meteu no meio da conversa:

- Não acredito que você não sabe, Hagrid...- o gigante olhou-a de modo interrogativo, a fazendo continuar: - A Gina é louca por cavalos, por isso, graças as suas ótimas notas do ano passado, como presente de Natal o Tio Arthur, junto com o Guilherme e o Carlinhos, deram um unicórnio para ela. – os olhos azuis brilharam de pura felicidade, junto com os de Gina que abaixou a cabeça sentindo as bochechas coraram.

Okay, que realmente havia ganhado um unicórnio, e graças a isso havia aprofundado seus conhecimentos sobre o animal, já que o amava e o achava fantástico. Mas não gostava de ficar se exibindo por aí sobre isso.

Hagrid pareceu ainda mais divertido sobre o assunto, e as acompanhou até o Salão Principal, onde o jantar seria servido em poucos minutos.

- Por que nunca me falou isso, Gina? – o gigante perguntou – Adoraria conhecê-lo e se puder, depois das férias de verão, peça a Dumbledore permitir a estadia do seu unicórnio aqui em Hogwarts...- a ruiva arregalou os olhos. Mas quem iria cuidar dele, enquanto estivesse estudando?, Pensou, e Hagrid logo respondeu a sua pergunta, como se houvesse lido a sua mente – Eu cuidarei dele com o maior prazer. E também, poderia usá-lo com as minhas aulas para os terceiros e quartos anos. Sem esquecer que seria ótimo fazer umas boas aulas de cavalgada.

Naty abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha:

- A se for assim também irei trazer o meu unicórnio...- se virou para Gina, quase pulando de alegria – e a May o dela. – piscando o olho se voltou para Hagrid que as olhava de uma forma surpresa, lhe piscou um olho – Eu e a May também temos um unicórnio e mais um montão de animais...- riu – Nossas casas são verdadeiros zoológicos.

Gina sorriu.

- Isso, meu amigo – a ruiva bateu levemente no braço do gigante – não tenha duvidas. São cobras, galinhas, corujas, coelhos, gatos, onças, lobos, raposas, cachorros... E assim por diante, por todos os lados.

Naty deu os ombros.

- Você sabe perfeitamente que eu tenho uma verdadeira tara por animais. – Gina arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Só você minha cara?

Hagrid passou a mão pela barba que lhe batia no meio do peito, de uma forma pensativa, enquanto viravam o corredor.

- Sabe, meninas...- ele começou, fazendo sua voz rouca ecoar sobre as paredes frias do corredor – Tem um pequeno bosque perto da minha cabana, é um lugar espaçoso e fresco, onde nenhum animal o habita, então...- as bochechas do gigante ficaram vermelhas de modo que fizeram as duas amigas abafarem uma risada.

- Já entendemos. – Naty o interrompeu no meio da frase ajudando-o naquele momento constrangedor. Piscou para Gina que simplesmente sorriu e balançou a cabeça de modo afirmativo, como se houvesse concordado com o que a morena estivesse pensando. – Nos iríamos adorar trazer alguns de nossos animais para Hogwarts, onde você poderia cuidar deles. Tenho certeza que May também não irá se importar. Alem do mais...- entraram no Salão – Eu sinto muita falta dos meus bichinhos no decorrer dos meses que fico aqui no colégio.

Gina riu.

- Eu também, e a May ainda mais.

Os olhos negros do gigante brilharam de uma forma que quase chegava a doer para quem ficasse olhando para as íris dele por muito tempo, de tamanha intensidade.

- Ah, como eu amo vocês, meninas. – ele falou andando mais rápido até a mesa dos professores – Irei falar com o Dumbledore hoje mesmo, e depois falo com vocês.

Naty e Gina se entreolharam e sorriram para o amigo, antes de irem em direção a seus lugares, onde May as esperava.

- Vocês demoraram. – a índia falou com um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios, quando elas se sentaram no banco que ficava ao lado do da amiga.

- Não tivemos culpa...- Naty respondeu, colocando a sua mochila debaixo da mesa, entre seus pés. Gina imitou-a. – o Hagrid que nos segurou um pouquinho.

May franziu o cenho.

- O que ele queria? – Gina, animadoramente, fez um leve resumo sobre a conversa dela e de Naty com o professor e a cada palavra o sorriso da índia se abria cada vez mais. – Mas isso é fantástico. – May disso por fim, dando pulos sobre o banco.

Gina se virou feliz por a morena ter concordado com a idéia dela e de Naty fazendo assim seus olhos se encontrarem com Harry que estava sentado mais à frente, perto de Rony e Hermione, onde pareciam estarem entrando numa nova discussão.

Prendeu o fôlego quando os incríveis olhos verdes começaram a brilhar cada vez mais, como uma verdadeira jóia onde era ilumina pelos raios do sol. Os cabelos despenteados caiam em frente ao rosto de linhas perfeitas, fazendo um contraste ainda mais perfeito com o tom da pele bronzeada – onde realçava os olhos – e o belo sorriso de dentes brancos.

Senhor, se Harry queria fazê-la perder o apetite e ter somente uma fome arrebatadora de desejos por ele... Oh sim, parabéns, ele havia conseguido e com méritos ainda.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma sensual e sorriu pelo canto dos lábios ao vê-lo, piscar os olhos, fazendo uma cara abobalhada.

Com certeza, andar com Naty e May havia lá seus pontos positivos, e um deles era; sensualidade... Claro, quando ela queria.

Colocou uma mecha ruiva atrás da orelha e se virou para o seu prato, e para a comida que acabava aparecer diante de todas as mesas.

Aquele seria um belo jantar, concluiu se servindo um pouco de purê de batata.

Quinto andar, porta ao lado da escada. Nunca iria esquecer aquele andar.

Sorrindo, abriu a porta devagar, a fazendo ranger levemente. Era como da primeira vez, a sala estava escura, e pela janela, a luz da lua já começava a entrar, dando uma luminosidade ao lugar aconchegante e perigosamente excitante.

Mas havia algo errado... Franziu o cenho.

Onde, diachos, estava aquele tapado onde era conhecido como, Harry Potter.

O jantar tinha acabado naquele momento, sendo que ele havia saído do Salão Principal vinte minutos antes, então sendo meio óbvio, ele já deveria estar ali.

Suspirou... Mas não estava.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, e colocou sua mochila sobre o parapeito da janela e fitou o belo azul cheio de estrelas e a tão brilhante lua.

O vento balançava os galhos das árvores e fazia as folhas secas caídas na grama flutuarem sobre o ar, e assim começarem uma dança desajeitada.

Sorrindo, deu a volta nos calcanhares e entre a escuridão pôde ver o famoso piano, onde em cima deste, misteriosamente havia um violão.

Sorriu e coçou a nuca.

- Sinistro. – murmurou, andando até o violão e o pegando nas mãos.

Era realmente algo,_ style_, como May e Naty costumavam a falar. As cordas eram negras brilhantes, e o violão de pura madeira de carvalho, brilhosa, como se houvessem acabado de poli-lo.

Uma idéia ecoou em sua mente, a fazendo morder o lábio de uma forma travessa.

Sorrindo, andou até o parapeito da janela, sentou-se e de dentro de sua mochila tirou o seu caderno de músicas.

Oras, enquanto Harry ainda não chegava, poderia continuar a sua nova música e assim já fazer a melodia.

Abriu-o e colocou na sua frente, posicionou o instrumento em seu colo, com os dedos nas cordas, deslizou-as sobre estas, fazendo o primeiro som, algo sensual e rítmico.

Fechou os olhos e permitiu que seus dedos fizessem o som, e sua voz a letra da canção.

- _And I wanna believe you. When you that it'll be okay. Yeah, I try to believe you. But I don't…-_ começou, num único tom, baixinho e doce, parecendo como um murmúrio da brisa daquela noite cálida. Seus dedos começaram a acelerar a música levemente, mas o ritmo sensual e romântico continuava a cortar o ar sensual da sala escura _- When you say that it's gonna be. It always turns out to be a different way. I try to believe you. Not today, today, today, today, today…-_ sorriu e abaixou a cabeça, abrindo os olhos e olhando para seus delicados dedos tocarem o violão, era como se houvessem os enfeitiçados, da tamanha naturalidade que tocavam. Respirando fundo, uma nova estrofe veio a sua mente, sendo o refrão, aumentou o tom de sua voz, num tom agudo e perfeitamente afinado - _I don't know how I'll feel... Tomorrow, Tomorrow. I don't know what to say… Tomorrow, Tomorrow is a different day. Tomorrow._

A porta sala se abriu tão silenciosamente que Gina nem se tocou quando alguém entrou.

Harry estava bem ali, encostado na porta, com os fortes braços cruzados sobre o peito firme e malhado, escondido na escuridão.

Cerrou os olhos e observou a ruiva tocar o violão e cantar, parecendo inerte ao mundo. A luz da lua que entrava pela janela banhava o parapeito com sua luminosidade prateada, fazendo como se uma aura percorrer o corpo de Gina, a abençoando. Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos numa delicada transa que caia sobre o ombro dela, junto com alguns fios que se desprendia do delicado penteado e contornava o alvo rostinho de boneca, que estava contorcido num sorriso carinhoso, e os olhos cor de mel-azulado, brilhavam de uma forma quase feiticeira.

Passou as mãos pelos próprios cabelos, antes de levá-las para dentro do bolso de sua calça, na tentativa de segurar o seu impulso de abraçar a amiga.

Senhor, por que ele não tinha aquele dom de poder entender os sentimentos, pois aí, ele descobriria o que sentia por Gina. Era algo quente e confortante, algo que o excitava e o deixava frustrado ao mesmo tempo ao saber que não podia ter a ruiva da forma que tanto imaginava. Queria amá-la!

Passando a pontinha da língua sobre os próprios lábios secos, começou a andar até a amiga, que ainda continha os olhos fechados, parecendo sentir a música entrar dentro de si.

A voz dela era algo que o confortava. O fazia querer fechar os olhos e viajar por um mundo imaginário. Era o canto mais perfeito que já ouvira... Doce, delicado, afinado e ao mesmo tempo fazia seu sangue correr mais rápido por suas veias, acelerando seu coração.

Como pudera ficar tanto tempo sem a companhia de Gina? Ela era como uma parte dentro de si que o completava. O fazia sentir-se bem consigo mesmo, esquecer seus problemas assim viver, como um garoto normal de dezesseis anos.

Ela era, simplesmente, o seu anjo.

Cerrou os punhos e assim se aproximou da amiga.

- _Give me a little time. Leave me alone a little while. Maybe its not too late. Not today, today, today, today, today…_- Gina continuou, depois de um tempo somente tocando o violão. Pôde vê-la respirar fundo, e assim erguer a cabeça, ainda com os olhos fechados, e soltar uma sonora nota, onde fez os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem. – _Ooooooooh!!!_

Então ela abriu os olhos e parou de tocar. Um sorriso doce cortou os lábios cor de cereja quando ela virou o rosto e observou a cálida noite.

Okay, por ele, poderia passar a noite inteira somente a observando, contemplando cada traço delicado do rosto dela, sem se cansar.

Relaxando os ombros e fazendo sua coluna ficar ereta, terminou o espaço que tinha entre eles, então, engolindo sem seco se inclinou até o ouvido dela para murmurar o seu nome de forma onde ele percebeu, ela se arrepiou.

- Gina. – a ruiva respirou pesadamente, antes de olhar para o rosto perfeito de Harry através do vidro da janela, atrás de si.

Mordendo a própria língua para segurar um gemido, quando sentiu a mão quente e forte do moreno sobre seu ombro, e assim deslizar pelo seu braço, se virou, ficando de frente para ele.

Sorriu docemente, na tentativa de esconder o seu nervosismo. Por que ele tinha que olhá-la daquela forma? A fazendo se sentir linda, especial... Única.

Os olhos verdes estavam brilhantes e percorriam o seu corpo com tanto cuidado parecendo temerem perder algum detalhe, onde a fazia sentir um rastro de fogo.

E quando as íris cor de esmeralda pousaram sobre seus lábios, fora impossível esconder o seu medo de cair em tentação. Mas por todos os Deuses, ele era um verdadeiro pecado de tamanha beleza.

Harry Potter estava bem ali na sua frente, a desejando de uma forma quase selvagem. As mãos tocavam em sua pele, aquecendo-a... Não! Queimando-a até a alma.

Passando a mão por sua trança num movimento nervoso, se levantou do parapeito da janela colocando o violão encostado na parede, sem tirar os olhos dos dele, ficando assim, frente a frente.

- Precisamos conversar. – Harry falou, no seu famoso tom de voz arrastado e sensual.

Sorrindo respondeu, tentando ignorar os fortes arrepios que percorriam seu corpo como uma chuva violenta de inferno.

- Sim, precisamos. –suspirou e abaixou a cabeça.

Ele havia se atrasado, e tinha até mesmo pensando em algumas frases para o deixar chateado. Mas como, Merlin, poderia magoar o seu melhor amigo. O seu amor.

Aquele que era dono de seu corpo, seu coração e sua alma. Aquele por onde clamava tanto em sentir o toque e o sabor dos lábios. Aquele que somente poderia amar por toda sua vida.

Prendeu a respiração quando sentiu o delicado toque dos dedos de Harry pousarem sobre seu queixo a fazendo ergueu novamente a cabeça para encará-lo, e fazê-la encontrar aquele sorriso perfeito onde fez suas pernas bambearem.

- Você nunca abaixou a cabeça para ninguém, Gina...- oh, ele voltara a chamá-la pelo seu apelido, onde tanto amava escutar ser proferido entre aquela boca firme e naquele tom de voz tão eloqüente, a fazendo desejar que somente ele a chamasse daquela forma. – Então não há por que abaixai-la para mim.

Suspirou. Isso era verdade, teria que engolir o seu orgulho e concordar com ele.

Carinhosamente, ergueu sua mão e a cobriu com a de Harry, que agora repousava sobre sua bochecha.

- Você tem razão. – sorriu sem graça. Maldição, por que seus olhos estavam começando a marejar? – Harry...

Ele sorriu, e respirou fundo. Como havia sentido a falta de ouvir seu nome ser dito naquela voz onde somente ela conseguia fazer e deixá-lo arrepiado.

- Shhh! – murmurou, tampando os lábios dela com o seu dedo indicador, sorrindo, o deslizou pelo lábio dela, sentindo sua maciez. – Deixe-me dizer primeiro, por favor, Gi.

A ruiva simplesmente sorriu e com em gesto pediu para que ele começasse, se não iriam ficar naquela sala até o dia seguinte.

- Eu sou um idiota. – foram às primeiras palavras de Harry, a fazendo ficar surpresa, esperava que ele falasse qualquer coisa, menos aquilo.

- Harry você não é um...- ele a interrompeu delicadamente.

- Sou sim, um idiota por não ter percebido como você é importante para mim. – Harry respirou fundo, soltando o ar com força pela boca, tremula. – Eu passei esse último dia Gi, num verdadeiro inferno. Cada vez que você me olhava eu não conseguia mais ver aquele brilho onde fazia eu me sentir aquecido. Não via mais o seu sorriso que sempre me fazia sentir a vontade de sorrir também...- ele deslizou novamente o dedo pelo lábio da ruiva. O céus, da onde estavam vindo todas aquelas palavras? – E o brilho de seus olhos...- continuou antes de encará-la no fundo dos olhos, parecendo sentir aquele tom de mel-azulado o afogar em suas profundezas tão brilhantes – Que me fazem sentir a vontade de viver, seguir em frente. Você inteira Gi, é a base da minha felicidade, uma parte de mim que me faz ser feliz. – fechou os olhos e encostou sua testa na dela – No momento que eu vi aquela foto no jornal, foi como seu meu coração fosse arrancado de meu peito. – segurou-lhe as delicadas mãos entre as suas, apertando-as. – Eu temi Gina, um medo que eu nunca senti antes, que foi o de eu perder você, para o Malfoy. Eu tive medo que ele tirasse a coisa mais importante de mim, e essa coisa, é você.

Gina sentiu como se seu coração estivesse sendo novamente colocado sobre seu peito.

Fechou os olhos na tentativa de guardar na mente aquelas palavras tão doces e que fizeram seu corpo estremecer.

Abriu a boca levemente e assim respirou fundo por esta, sentindo o oxigênio estufar seus pulmões.

Tinha medo de respirar pelo nariz e sentir o perfume de Harry, e assim agir não com o a razão e sim pelo coração que cada vez batia mais forte.

- Sabe o que eu mais admiro em você, Gi? – ele voltou a murmurar, agora com os lábios encostados em seu ouvido.

A voz parecia ter se perdido em alguma parte de sua garganta, então, ela somente fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

- Você foi a primeira pessoa que me viu como um garoto normal. Nada de cicatriz, ou o menino que sobreviveu.

Gina sorriu e assim o abraçou fortemente, não agüentando mais segurar as próprias lagrimas. Elas a sufocavam não permitindo que pudesse respirar normalmente.

- Você sempre será um garoto normal para mim, o meu melhor amigo que me ajuda em tudo, eu te amo Harry. Te amo por você ser essa pessoa maravilhosa, esse garoto lindo que eu sinto tanto orgulho. – olhou-o nos olhos – Não sei como também pude ficar longe de você. Do seu sorriso, da sua voz, do seu calor quando me abraça e desse brilho maravilhoso em seus olhos. Por Merlin, você é tudo para mim. – soluçou e voltou a abraçá-lo com força.

Harry também sorriu e afundou o rosto na alva curva do pescoço da ruiva, e assim também permitiu que silenciosas lágrimas rolassem pelo seu semblante.

Sentiu como se houvesse acabado de sair de um profundo abismo no fundo do mar, aonde o ar chegava em seus pulmões. Sua felicidade voltara.

Rindo animado, segurou Gina em seus braços e a tirando do chão, a rodopiou no ar.

- Gina, Gina, Gina...- disse o nome dela muitas vezes, sentindo aquela alegria de querer sempre sorrir voltar, percorrer por suas veias, como se fosse o seu próprio sangue.

A ruiva ria, com os cabelos que haviam se soltado da trança, caindo em frente ao rosto dela como um véu de chamas, os olhos brilhavam graças às lagrimas, mas o brilho de felicidade era perfeitamente visível.

E aquele som, o som daquela risada que ele tanto amava. Onde, graças a esta, fez com que seus pesadelos com Voldemort sumissem.

- Harry Potter me ponha no chão. – ela pediu entre as gargalhas.

Atendendo o pedido dela, Harry deslizou suas mãos pela lateral da cintura da amiga, deixando um rastro de chamas por onde passavam. Gina ergueu os braços, sentindo as mãos do moreno continuarem deslizando por sua pele, e assim chegarem em suas mãos, para entrelaçar os dedos.

Sorrindo um para o outro, sem desviarem os olhos, começaram a abaixar os braços, lentamente, e assim mexerem seus corpos de um lado para o outro, num mesmo ritmo.

Estranhamente o piano começou a tocar uma melodia romântica onde circulou o ar da sala com brilhantes pontos que dançavam no ar, enquanto o violão o acompanhava numa forma harmoniosa.

Harry e Gina estavam inertes a tudo isso, menos a presença um do outro, onde os englobavam como uma onda.

As respirações agora eram calmas mostrando que tudo ali estava perfeitamente romântico e tranqüilo, sem nenhum motivo para se exaltarem.

Harry levou uma das mãos entrelaçadas ao seu peito, enquanto com a outra circulava a cintura da ruiva, a trazendo para mais perto de si.

Sentiu os quadris dela se moverem descompassados com os seus no ritmo da música.

Num gesto delicado a rodopiou a fazendo rir, e sem querer pisar em seu pé.

- Desculpa. – ela falou, sorrindo sem-graça. Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Tudo bem. – a abraçou, e fechando os olhos respirou fundo – Você sempre cantou tão maravilhosamente bem, que... Se eu cantasse agora, você iria rir da minha cara?

Gina começou a lhe acariciar a nuca com as pontinhas dos dedos, sentindo as mechas negras sedosas entre eles.

- Claro que não. – respondeu carinhosamente. Pôde senti-lo suspirar pesadamente sobre seu pescoço, e assim, ao pé de seu ouvido, Harry cantou. Para sua surpresa, muito bem:

- _Se o vento sopra sem sentido... As estrelas podem me guiar. Se eu não te tenho aqui comigo! Quando eu sonho, eu posso encontrar...-_ a voz não era tão afinada, mas o seu tom rouco parecia enfeitiçar. Seu coração disparou e sua espinha pareceu queimar a cada milímetro que Harry ia deslizando o dedo por esta, no mesmo instante que os lábios dele pousaram sobre a pele de seu pescoço - _Por mais que eu tente te dizer... O quanto eu sinto por você... Como é possível não saber...–_ ele parou de lhe beijar e assim a encarou, com aquelas íris verdes onde a fizeram não conseguir segurar mais o próprio gemido, fazendo-o sorrir satisfeito. Aproximou seu rosto do dela, enquanto com o polegar, lhe acariciava o lábio, e assim continuou num tom baixinho, parecendo quase com uma carícia a seus ouvidos: - _Que eu te quero!_

Oh senhor, se ele quisesse vê-la ardendo de puro deleite, parabéns! Havia conseguido e com fantásticos méritos.

Abraçando-se ainda mais forte a ele, continuou a canção, repetindo o refrão, na voz mais bela que tinha guardado dentro de si, libertando-a como um feitiço, do fundo de sua alma:

_Por mais que eu tente te dizer... O quanto eu sinto por você... Como é possível não saber...–_ se afastou dele e andou até a janela, pegando assim sua mochila. Colocando-a nas costas, voltou-se para Harry e a olhava de uma forma que não compreendeu, era como se ele estivesse vendo-a pela primeira vez, não como a sua doce e meiga Gininha, a sua melhor amiga ou a irmã de seu melhor amigo, e sim como uma garota. Sorrindo, ficou na pontinha dos pés e deu-lhe um deliciado beijo no rosto antes de terminar a canção: - _Que eu te quero!_

Harry riu animado e assim se falou:

- Poxa, agora você me humilhou legal.

Gina não disse nada, simplesmente deu-lhe mais um beijo, agora no canto da boca, onde fez o amigo arregalar os olhos surpresos, mas o sorriso bobo não negava que ele havia gostado.

- Até mais Harry. – falou, passando por ele e assim, sorrindo, deu-lhe um forte tapa no traseiro.

- Ei! – Harry protestou, levando a mão ao lugar onde ela lhe dera uma palmada.

Gina gargalhava para valer, e antes de fechar a porta da sala falou olhando-o com os olhos brilhando:

- Lembre-se, Potter... Eu posso. – e piscando-lhe um olho foi embora, deixando para trás um Harry Potter bastante abobalhado.

Suspirou quando a brisa fria da noite percorreu o corredor escuro e vazio do castelo, quando a porta da sala fez o seu famoso "clic", mostrando que estava fechada.

O que havia acontecido ali dentro? Estava sonhando por acaso? Colocando a cabeça sobre a porta de madeira respirou fundo várias vezes para tentar crer que tudo aquilo havia mesmo acontecido. Era bom de mais. Um sonho que havia começado a se tornar realidade.

Riu... Agora sim poderia voltar a deitar sua cabeça no travesseiro e dormir em paz, sem aquele aperto no coração ao saber que quando acordasse de manhã Harry não estaria lá em baixo a esperando para tomarem café, ou ficar acordado até altas horas a esperando voltar da sonserina – onde ela e Naty ficavam fofocando com May – somente para lhe dar um último beijo de boa noite.

_Ele era fofo demais!_, Pensou, tentando segurar a vontade avassaladora de pular de alegria. Havia conseguido recuperar a amizade de seu melhor amigo. Era bom demais!

Arrumando a alça da mochila em seu ombro, começou a caminhar em direção ao salão comunal da grifinória mas, para a sua surpresa, no momento em que virava o corredor, pôde ver ao longe Naty e May conversando animadas.

Respirou fundo e ergueu a cabeça. Agora era somente mais um assunto que ela teria que resolver e a hora chegara.

Mordendo o lábio inferior correu até as amigas.

- Ei, almas penadas.

As amigas se viraram e sorriam.

- Olá, Gi, onde você esteve? – May perguntou, colocando uma mecha negra de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

Naty sorriu travessa.

- Provavelmente dentro de uma sala escuta com algum garoto gato. – Gina torceu o nariz.

- Não falem besteira, tenho que falar uma coisa muito séria para vocês. – as amigas se entreolharam antes de cruzarem os barcos, mostrando que era para ela continuar. Suspirou fundo e assim, disse de uma vez. – Acho que é melhor eu não ir ao baile.

Naty gemeu e May revirou os olhos.

- Virginia Weasley – May começou.

- Nos poupe desse assunto de novo. – Naty falou – Por quê isso agora?

Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos e as encarando bem nos olhos disse de uma vez só:

- Eu não sei dançar.

**Continua...**


	11. Capitulo 11: Dança Comigo!

**Capitulo 11: Dança Comigo!**

_É realmente fácil nos envolvemos com uma pessoa... Mas o difícil é esquecermos que amamos outra._

_

* * *

  
_

- Gina, onde você pensa que vai assim? – a voz zombeira de Naty se sobrepôs a de May, onde já começava a reclamar do atraso da ruiva.

Já estavam a mais ou menos vinte minutos naquela maldita sala abandonada do quinto andar, e nada de Gina aparecer.

A garota deu um leve sorrio ao entrar na sala e colocar sua mochila no chão, ao lado da porta.

_Droga!,_ Gina pensou, engolindo em seco. Faltavam menos de dez dias para o baile e ela tinha que aprender a dançar de qualquer forma, e já começara aquele maldito sábado com o pé esquerdo.

- Me desculpem o atraso. – May a olhou de cima para baixo, e quando chegou em seus pés a índia não falou nada, só fez o favor de fazer uma careta e girar os olhos.

Naty passou a mão nos cabelos, como se estivesse tentando manter uma calma que começava a se evaporar.

- Gininha, minha vida...- _Perigo!,_ Uma voz em alerta gritou na mente da ruiva que voltou a engolir em seco. Mas o que estava havendo? Pensou, vendo a amiga andar em sua direção, fazendo com que altíssimo salto de sua sandália preta, onde fez Gina arregalar os olhos assustados ainda mais ao ver como um ser humano conseguia andar com tanta perfeição em cima _daquilo_, que estava à mostra pela minúscula saia branca aonde balançava graciosamente a cada passo, que ecoava. – Você quer aprender a dançar?

Mas que pergunta infeliz era aquela? Gina teve vontade de falar, mas com um simples balançar de cabeça respondeu da forma mais simples possível:

- Claro, por isso que estou aqui.

May saiu do parapeito da janela, onde estava encostada, e se colocou ao lado da Naty.

- Então, _mi amore_...- a voz gélida da índia deu o ar de sua graça – Como você me vem para uma aula de dança com esse tênis que quase não tem sola, criatura?

Gina olhou para os próprios pés. Oras, ela não sabia dançar e não iria arriscar a andar com uma daquelas sandálias onde o salto era do tamanho de uma varinha e a grossura de uma folha de pergaminho. Não era louca a ponto de querer quebrar as pernas.

Com um suspiro cansado, passou a mão pela testa suada. Como odiava o calor.

- Meninas, eu não vou arriscar a andar numa dessas...- fez uma careta e apontou para os pés das amigas – armas de guerra.

Naty e May riram para valer antes de sorrirem uma para a outra de modo quase perverso, onde fez Gina erguer uma das sobrancelhas. Ah sim, elas iriam aprontar alguma coisa.

- Eu ou você? – May perguntou entre um sorriso perigoso no canto dos lábios, onde fez seu tom de voz sair num simples murmúrio perigoso.

Naty colocou o cabelo para trás do ombro.

- Tenha o prazer. – andou até o som que estava sobre a mesa dos professores e ligado magicamente.

Gina seguiu a morena com os olhos. Grande erro!

Em quanto toda sua atenção estava em Naty, May teve a chance de um único piscar de olhos transformar seu tênis numa sandália, e a grande calça de moletom cor de chumbo que fazia as pernas da ruiva parecerem maiores do que as de Hagrid, numa saia vermelha curtíssima, parecida com a cor de sangue, graças ao seu tom apagado, quase chegando ao vinho.

Gina olhou para suas pernas a mostra e logo para seus pés.

Ah sim, ela mataria aquela Sonserina maldita.

- May, você quer por acaso mor...- não conseguiu terminar a frase, já que quando deu o seu primeiro passo em direção a índia para estrangulá-la perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão, batendo fortemente sua bunda no chão frio e duro da sala. – Ai! – gemeu de dor.

Naty riu para valer chegando a jogar a cabeça para trás, enquanto May simplesmente tampou o rosto com as mãos.

- Senhor, dei-me paciência. – a índia rezou, esfregando o rosto, antes de voltar a encarar a ruiva que ainda se encontrava no chão. – GINA! – gritou, andando até a amiga e lhe estendendo a mão – Não creio que você não saiba andar de salto.

Gina deu um sorriso amarelo e engoliu em seco.

Elas queriam o quê? Que ela fosse uma modelo que soubesse andar sobre uma passarela como uma verdadeira pluma?

Suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Aquilo seria mais difícil do que imaginara.

- Não eu não sei. – confessou – Eu sempre usei tênis.

Naty sorriu e assim andou até a ruiva para logo abraçá-la.

- Relaxe, tenho certeza que a nossa queria _Mayzinha_ aqui, terá o maior prazer em lhe ensinar a andar de salto...- sorriu para a índia que estava com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta – Não é?

May respirou fundo várias vezes para manter a calma, antes de por fim sorrir forçadamente.

- Claro. – Por que todo o trabalho complicado tinha que ficar sempre com ela? – Venha aqui Gina. – andou até a ruiva e a segurou pelas mãos. – Vamos com um passo de cada vez.

- Okay! – Gina respondeu num tom animado, olhando Naty se afastar e sentar sobre a mesa do professor.

- Comece dando um passo para frente com a perna direita. – May informou, mas no momento que a ruiva deu o primeiro passo, voltou a perder o equilíbrio e caiu no chão.

Naty gargalhou e olhou para o relógio que trouxera e que estava em cima da mesa: oito e meia da manhã.

Suspirou profundamente antes de começar a enrolar uma mecha de seu cabelo no dedo, numa forma despreocupada. Bem que Fred poderia estar ali para lhe ajudar a passar o tempo.

Andou até o parapeito da janela e sentou-se neste, fitando o belo dia de primavera que começava a se expandir pelo jardim da escola. As grandes árvores se encontravam ainda mais verdes e brilhantes, onde delicadas flores amarelas e rosas começavam a brotar sobre seus longos e fortes galhos. Até mesmo a própria Floresta Proibida não estava tão assustadora naquela época do ano. O gramado estava também muito verde, onde o tom claro deste se destacava num contraste harmonioso com as flores vermelhas, rosas, brancas e de outras cores claras, onde começavam a desabrochar sobre os calorosos raios do Sol que começava a se erguer em direção ao céu azul, sem uma única nuvem, onde a este também se refletia nas águas plácidas do lago o deixando ainda mais cristalino.

Sorriu. Se houvesse algum tempo antes do almoço, chamaria Fred para um passeio aos arredores do castelo. O dia estava simplesmente perfeito.

Encostou a testa no vidro e se permitiu adormecer por um breve momento.

A brisa quente que entrava pela janela balançava seus cabelos graciosamente, de modo também que trazia o aroma doce das flores, de uma forma tranqüilizante.

Até mesmo May não estava mais gritando com Gina que voltara a cair pela quinta vez.

Sentiu, estranhamente, seu peito se apertar e no momento que se concentrou no breu diante de seus olhos, pôde ver uma certa imagem ir ficando cada vez mais nítida. Seus olhos começaram a marejar.

Aquele dia estava como o de Hogwarts, mas no lugar de um grande castelo, havia uma casinha de madeira branca com uma cerca da mesma cor, onde rodeava o belo jardim de belas roseiras.

Uma mulher, morena de incríveis olhos azuis sorria em meio às gargalhadas da filha que era rodopiada por seus braços, cortando o cheiroso ar do campo.

- Ei, minhas princesas olhem para cá. – uma voz grave pôde ser ouvida perto da porta da casa. A mulher e a criança pararam de rodopiar e olharam para o homem sorridente e esbelto que continha uma maquina fotográfica nas mãos, e no momento que os olhos das duas se fixaram na lente desta, um flash disparou.

- Papai, você quer me deixar cega? – a criança resmungou risonha, por causa da forte luz branca que a cegou por alguns segundos.

- Eu já falei para o seu pai trocar essa maldita maquina, mas ele não me escuta. – a mulher falou, entrando na brincadeira.

O homem soltou uma gostosa gargalhada antes de se juntar as duas, e dar um apaixonado beijo na mulher e um amoroso na bochecha da filha, antes de segura-lá pela cintura e a jogar para o alto.

- John cuidado, ela pode cair!

- Relaxe Liza, eu sou um bom apanhador. – o homem falou olhando para a esposa, enquanto corria e segurava a filha nos braços que ria gostosamente.

A mulher se aproximou com um lindo sorriso e iluminava os incríveis olhos azuis, assim como os do marido e os da filha que eram ainda mais claros.

- Bem que essa garotinha aqui gosta de voar. – a menina riu e ergueu os braços em direção a um colar que a mãe tinha em volta do pescoço.

- Que lindo.

Liza sorriu e beijou as pequeninas mãos da filha antes de tirar o colar e colocar no pescoço dela.

- Que bom que você gosta minha pequena, por que ele é seu.

- Eu que o dei a você no nosso aniversario de casamento. – John disse, dando mais um beijo na mulher.

- Daria para vocês fazerem isso quando eu não estou por perto. – a criança resmungou, olhando para o colar em seu pescoço.

- Naty! – o casal falou juntos, antes de sorrirem.

- Tudo bem, prometemos que iremos nos controlar. – Liza murmurou entre um suspiro.

Naty sorriu e assim passeou os dedinhos sobre a jóia: a corrente era de ouro branco talhado com fios em um tom de azul, combinando com a cor do delicado pingente que havia pendurado sobre este.

- Espere minha linda. – a mãe disse carinhosamente, pegando a jóia entre as delicadas mãos – Se você apertar aqui no lado, vai se abrir. – e assim o fez. Apertando o pingente nas laterais, a jóia pareceu se abrir como mágica, revelando assim uma foto, onde os três estavam sentados sob a sombra de uma árvore rindo abertamente.

- Obrigada mamãe, eu amei. – e assim pulou no colo da mãe que se permitiu cair no chão e rolar sobre o gramado verde no campo com a filha, sendo observadas pelo pai que ria também com a doce visão.

Com certeza eles eram a família mais feliz do mundo.

- Naty? – uma voz, ela pôde escutar ao longe – Terra chamando Naty do mundo dos sonhos, responda, cambio.

A morena soltou um baixinho grunhido antes de levantar as pálpebras lentamente, para logo poder se deparar com a imagem risonha de May.

- Eu vim pro inferno? – Naty murmurou, fazendo o sorriso da índia desaparecer, dando lugar a um desdenhoso.

- Não _meu bem_, você ainda não foi para o inferno. Lembra que eu e você fizemos um acordo de irmos juntas?

A morena começou a rir sobre os belos raios de sol e desencostando-se da janela, abraçou a índia.

- Ai, me desculpa May. – lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto das duas de tanto gargalharem – Eu ainda estou um pouco sonolenta.

May revirou os olhos e se afastou da amiga, antes de voltar a sorrir de orelha a orelha.

- Isso não importa. – o tom era de pura satisfação – Veja o que eu consegui fazer. – e mostrando com a mão como se elas estivessem num leilão e May mostrava a mercadoria, Naty pôde ver Gina andando perfeitamente sobre as altíssimas sandálias.

A ruiva dava graciosas viradas sobre os calcanhares e colocava uma perna na frente da outra, como se estivesse mesmo andando sobre uma passarela, sem esquecer que mexia os quadris numa sintonia perfeita, aonde não chegava a ser vulgar, somente sensual e provocante.

Arregalando os olhos, voltou a olhar para o relógio que agora indicava dez horas.

- Merlin seja Santificado. – Ela havia dormido por longas duas horas!

Dando um pulo se colocou de pé e correu em direção a Gina que rolou os olhos e passou a mãos pelos cabelos num gesto nervoso.

Ela estava lá toda feliz por ter conseguido dar mais de três passos com aquela sandália e a amiga lhe fazia o incrível favor de chegar a correr, pular em sua direção com uma perfeição a qual parecia que ela estivesse descalça. Que amiga fora arranja!

- Ta Naty eu sei que você anda tão bem de salto que chega até mesmo poder correr numa maratona com eles, mas eu como iniciante que sou, não precisa me humilhar.

Naty deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Desculpe. – clareando a garganta sobre o olhar fuzilante da ruiva, falou, na tentativa de mudar o humor dela – Bem... Já que você aprendeu a andar de salto, que tal começarmos a aula de dança?

May soltou um profundo suspiro onde chamou a atenção das amigas para ela.

A índia ergueu os braços e balançou a cabeça de modo de indignação.

- Não me olhem dessa maneira. – olhou para Naty que tinha uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. Ela já fizera sua parte em ensinar Gina a andar de salto, agora seria com a morena ensiná-la a dançar. – Eu não vou ensinar a Gina a dançar, não sou boa sobre esse assunto com iniciantes. É a sua fez Naty de parar de ser vagal e fazer algo que preste.

Naty fez uma careta e olhou para Gina que tinha os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

Okay, maldita hora que mandara May ensinar aquela ruiva a andar de salto, agora estava ferrada. A parte mais difícil estava com ela.

_O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?,_ Pensou cabisbaixa, antes de dar a volta nos calcanhares e ir em direção ao som que estava em cima da mesa dos professores, dando alguns ajustes no som o ligou, e logo uma música calma e romântica cortou o ar da sala.

May girou os olhos.

- Como eu detesto essas músicas melosas. Parece coisa de velório – Gina a fitou com um ar de deboche.

- E você queria o que? Um rock? – falou irônica balanço os braços de forma sarcástica.

May sorriu de orelha a orelha e os olhos negros ganharam um brilho travesso.

- Não é uma má idéia.

Naty voltou para o centro da sala, batendo o salto alto da sandália sobre o chão de pedra e assim pediu:

- Meninas, por favor, não briguem, isso aqui não é um ringue de luta. – May e Gina a olharam com as sobrancelhas erguidas onde avisavam muito bem que se ela não falasse algo coerente aquela sala viraria um ringue num piscar de olhos. Ou melhor, em socos. – Okay, May deixa para depois essa coisa de rock, punk... Agora o que importa é ensinar a Gina a dançar valsa. – Naty se virou para Gina, numa cara irritada – Mas como uma criatura como você com quinze anos não sabe dançar valsa? Onde você esteve todos esses anos, dançando em volta de uma fogueira para ver se chovia?

May gargalhou e Gina abafou uma risada sobre a ironia da amiga.

Dança da chuva envolta de uma fogueira? Da onde Naty havia tirado essa, num clube de índios?

Suspirou e passou a mão sobre a sua saia na tentativa de cobrir um pouco as suas pernas expostas.

Ela não era o exemplo perfeito de uma garota cem por cento feminina. Enquanto as outras haviam brincado com bonecas, aprenderam a dançar, ou até mesmo haviam bagunçado o guarda roupa da própria mãe, ela fora mais travessa. Subira em árvores, rolara em barro, e jogara Quadribol com os irmãos.

Mas para tudo isso, Gina tinha uma ótima desculpa; fora criada com seis irmãos corujas, então ela não poderia ser uma verdadeira princesa que gostaria de ter um quarto todo rosa, com almofadas em forma de corações e coisas cheias de penas e pelos.

Só de pensar em um quarto rosa, sentia um arrepio na espinha.

Senhor, como odiava aquela cor. Havia tantas como azul, branco, vermelho, preto... Por que tinham que ter inventado aquela coisa asquerosa e chamativa. Rosa... Até o nome era bizarro.

Rindo levemente se lembrou quando era acordada pelos irmãos, que pulavam em cima de si gritando ou lhe dando vários beijinhos, para ir jogar uma partida de Quadribol com eles. E modéstia à parte, ela era a melhor de todos.

Ser menina tinha lá a sua partes positivas; sobre uma vassoura ela era mais rápida e tinha reflexos rápidos, sem esquecer que por ser mais leve do que os irmãos, ganhava bem mais agilidade para pegar a goles.

Oh sim, ela amava ser mulher.

Respirando fundo e enchendo seus pulmões com oxigênio sorriu para as amigas de uma forma confiante. Ela iria aprender a dançar custe o que custar e também não estaria mais na lista de garotas mais feias do colégio, muito pelo contrario, estaria nas mais bonitas. Não era algo para surpreender Harry, mas para ela estar bem consigo mesma. Okay, no fundo tinha aquele _quê_ de querer impressionar o melhor amigo e pisar na cara achatada daquela Chinesa maldita da Corvinal.

E sim, ela iria receber aquele prêmio com muitos méritos ainda. Se não ela não se chamava Virginia Weasley.

- Por que toda essa demora, Naty? Vamos lá! – aproximou-se da amiga - Me ensine a dançar, por que no dia do baile eu quero flutuar naquela pista de dança.

May se sentou no parapeito da janela e também sorrindo, falou confinante:

- E você vai Gi.

Naty deu um pulinho e assim bateu palmas.

- Então vamos lá. – clareou a garganta – Vamos lá ruiva, barriga pra dentro, peito pra frente e bunda pra trás. Ora de balançar o esqueleto. – e num passe rápido, pegou a mão de Gina e a vez rodopiar, antes de começar a mexer o corpo dela de um lado para o outro em ritmo com a música.

**

* * *

**

- Eu já falei Rony, eu não sei. – falou pela milésima fez, colocando a sua vassoura sobre o gramado do campo de Quadribol.

O ruivo bufou e sentou-se no banco.

- Como você não sabe o que vai vestir para o baile, Harry?

O moreno deu os ombros e começou a colocar as luvas nas mãos, enquanto tentava fazer de tudo para manter a calma.

Rony estava a quase duas horas lhe perguntando qual seria a sua fantasia no Baile. Mas que culpa ele tinha de não saber o que iria usar?

Suspirou, onde será que Gina havia se metido para o ajudar mais uma vez, livrando-o do irmão.

- E do que você vai vestido? – perguntou, fitando o ruivo erguer uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu... Eu ainda não sei. – Harry riu, quanta ironia.

- Então, Roniquinho. – provocou-o – Não me encha o saco. – e soltando uma sonora gargalhada, pegou sua vassoura, colocou-a entre as pernas e dando um leve impulso com os pés começou a voar, sentindo a brisa quente bagunçar ainda mais seus cabelos.

Sentiu aquela sensação maravilhosa de plenitude o invadir. Abriu os braços e fechou os olhos. O vento daquela manhã ensolarada brincava com seus cabelos revoltos, os deixando ainda mais bagunçados. Os raios de sol o aqueciam de modo que seu corpo estremecesse levemente quando uma leve brisa fria vinda do norte tocava em sua pele, e o aroma das flores o faziam lembra-se de Gina.

Seu coração disparou, e engoliu em seco. Estava novamente pensando na melhor amiga. Já não bastara o sonho que tivera com ela na noite anterior, onde lhe mostrou o que ele e ela poderiam ter feito naquela sala, onde fora feita a reconciliação.

Chacoalhou a cabeça, afastando as lembranças e com um solavanco feito pela perna virou a vassoura para o lado, deslizando sobre o ar, como uma criança que escorregava pela primeira vez num escorrega.

Oh Merlin, aquilo que era vida.

Se tinha algo que o fazia esquecer dos problemas, esse algo era voar. Era como se pudesse bater as asas e voar para onde quisesse. Longe de seus problemas que foram jogados em suas costas quando Voldemort marcara sua testa com aquela cicatriz em forma de raio.

Abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes contra os raios de sol que brilharam sobre suas íris, o cegando.

Sorriu ao ver entre a sua visão esbranquiçada uma lembrança sua e de Gina, quando ela reclamou que Rony havia quebrado a sua vassoura nas férias passadas na A'Toca.

- E agora como eu vou voar? – estralou os dedos das mãos, tensos – COMO MALDIÇÃO EU VOU JOGAR? – ela reclamou, andando de um lado para o outro. Harry observava a cena fazendo de tudo para não rir. Ela estava incrivelmente cômica e, para seu desespero, linda, naquela calça jeans e a blusa de moletom amarela clara, junto com alguns fios do cabelo presos num alto rabo-de-cavalo que caiam sobre o rosto carrancudo dela.

- Não faça bico, ruiva. Sobre você jogar eu não sei, mais até lá a sua vassoura já vai estar arrumada e...- deu os ombros - Você pode voar comigo. – ofereceu, colocando a vassoura entre as pernas e estendendo-lhe a mão – Vem.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Olha Harry não me leva mal, mas...- deu um sorriso amarelo – Você está sem os seus óculos, e... Eu preso a minha vida, sabe!

Harry gargalhou de modo que fez Gina suspirar, vendo que ele havia desistido daquela idéia maluca, mas se enganou, pois a risada que ele dera fora somente para despistá-la e quando a chance chegou, ele a pegou pela cintura e a colocou sentada na vassoura na sua frente, e antes que ela pudesse protestar, ele levantou vôo.

- Harry James Potter, me ponha no chão agora mesmo. – ela gritou colocando, passando a perna direita para o outro lado da vassoura, de modo que pudesse ficar mais segura, antes de agarrar com as duas mãos o cabo a sua frente.

- O que foi Gininha, com medo de altura? – fora à vez de ela rir, numa risada forçada e irônica.

- Não meu bem, eu tenho medo do maluco que ta dirigindo essa geringonça.

Harry se curvou sensualmente e deslizou os dedos de suas mãos pelo braço da ruiva a sentido se arrepiar sobre seu toque.

- Relaxe. – murmurou ao pé do ouvido dela, antes de aos poucos lhe abris os braços a fazendo sentir o vento brincar com seus cabelos, onde o cheiro deste, começava a entorpecê-lo.

Por que ela tinha que ter um cheiro tão bom?

- Okay Harry, agora você quer que eu fale: Estou voando Jack, como no filme Titanic que vimos de manhã na casa da Mione? Sendo que estamos, _realmente_, voando. – ela falou, rindo e apoiando a cabeça em seu peito, com os olhos fechados.

Harry voltou a deslizar os dedos pelo braço dela, para lhe acariciar o rosto corado, onde estava calmo e sereno.

- Não. – a voz dele fora num tom rouco a fazendo respirar pesadamente – Quero que você diga que me ama. – Gina abriu os olhos e sorriu.

- Eu te amo. – ela murmurou no seu tão famoso tom de voz; doce e meigo que o fazia se sentir nas nuvens. Ela ergueu o braço e abraçou-o pelo pescoço o fazendo se inclinar sobre os lábios dela. E quando as bocas finalmente se tocaram...

- Harry cuidado! – pôde escutar a voz de Rony gritar ao longe. Abriu os olhos bruscamente, por causa do susto, e pôde ver que logo a sua frente estava às arquibancadas.

- Oh droga! – falou com os olhos arregalados, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo para se esquivar, seu corpo se chocou contra os bancos de madeira, o fazendo soltar um leve gemido de dor.

- Ai meu nariz! – Maldição, a lembrança estava sendo tão boa. Tudo bem que até a parte do Titanic era verdade e logo depois disso fora fruto de sua imaginação. Mas inferno, ele não tinha nem paz para sonhar que estava beijando aquela_ pimentinha_?

Rony se aproximou do moreno como um verdadeiro raio e assim pousou cuidadosamente sobre os estrondos, fitando o amigo caído no chão entre os vários bancos de madeiras caídos encima dele.

- Você ta legal? – perguntou, estendo a mão e ajudando Harry a se levantar.

- Já estive em dias melhores. – resmungou, tirando o pó de suas vestes.

Tirou os óculos e fez uma careta ao ver que suas lentes estavam quebradas.

Com um longo suspiro, guardou os óculos no bolso de sua calça e pegou sua vassoura antes de encarar Rony que tinha os olhos brilhantes graças as lágrimas, onde mostrava que ele fazia uma incrível força para segurar o riso.

- Tudo bem Rony, pode rir. – e sem demorar o ruivo começou a gargalhar de uma maneira tão escandalosa que alguns alunos que estavam perto do lago ergueram a cabeça, curioso, para saber o que seria a causa engraçada, daquela risada.

- Me desculpe Harry, mas...- Rony tentou se desculpar entre a respiração alterada graças à gargalhada – Foi muito hilário você caindo sobre os bancos.

Harry lhe fitou com os incríveis olhos verdes brilhando de puro aborrecimento.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – falou, enquanto voltava a voar e assim pousava sobre o gramado do campo – Vamos procurar a Hermione, ela deve estar na biblioteca.

Ao ouvir o nome da namorada, Rony sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Boa! Aí eu aproveito e pergunto como ela vai vestida pro baile. – Harry abaixou a cabeça.

Ele, por acaso, seria o único garoto que não iria acompanhado naquele baile.

"Não!" A resposta de Gina soou em seus ouvidos o fazendo ficar ainda mais carrancudo. Por que aquela ruiva tinha que ser tão teimosa. Era só um baile, ele não iria a levar para a Sala Precisa, deitá-la na cama que tinha lá e...

_Pare com isso agora mesmo, seu pervertido!,_ Sua mente gritou o fazendo cortar a linha de seus pensamentos de uma forma brusca.

Okay, era naquele momento que ele deveria sair correndo para seu dormitório e tomar um belo banho de água fria, antes que Rony visse seu estado e perguntasse por que ele estava daquela forma. E não seria nada legal responder ao ruivo que estava tendo sonhos eróticos com a irmãzinha dele; a doce e meiga Gina, e que ela o excitava como nenhuma garota fora capaz. E aquela ruiva nem estava ao seu lado! Bastava somente pensar nela para que seus hormônios começassem a dar um fortíssimo sinal de sua existência.

Senhor, o que fizera para merecer aquilo?

**

* * *

**

- Eu desisto! Nunca vou conseguir aprender a dançar. – Gina falou, andando com passos pesados até uma carteira e sentando-se. – Além do mais, meus pés estão cheios de bolhas. – resmungou, tirando as sandálias.

Naty respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para o relógio; onze horas.

Uma hora e nada de sequer um único progresso. Merlin! Tinha plena consciência de que Gina não sabia dançar, mas a ruiva era dura de mais. Não conseguia nem mesmo rebolar.

Dando um leve sorriso para May que continha os cenhos franzidos, andou até a ruiva que massageava os pés.

- Gina, você tem que tentar. Falta pouco tempo para o baile e...

- Não quero saber, Naty. – Gina falou, interrompendo-a, fixando seus olhos em alguma parte do chão de pedra da sala – É melhor eu não ir a esse baile. – declarou fechando os olhos e abaixando ainda mais a cabeça.

May deu um longo grito e pulou do parapeito da janela.

- Eu juro pela minha mãe Virginia Weasley...– tanto Naty como Gina arregalaram os olhos, May somente as chamavas pelos nomes quando estava muito brava. – Que se você voltar a repetir que não ira a esse maldito baile, EU TE ESTRANGULO!

A ruiva deu um leve sorriso e assim deu os ombros. Aquela índia era mesmo uma ótima amiga.

- Ta bom, vou ficar na minha então. – deu os ombros.

Aquela manhã passara num piscar de olhos e nenhuma delas havia sentido as horas passarem. E quando se deram de conta o sol já estava alto o suficiente no céu e seus raios se encontravam ainda mais fortes e quentes.

Gina passou a mão pela testa suada, antes de afastar alguns fios de seu cabelo que lhe grudavam nos lábios, deixando sua boca ainda mais seca. Ah, como daria tudo por um copo de água.

_Ou a boca do Harry!,_ Uma voz irritante e fina ecoou em sua cabeça a fazendo cerrar os punhos.

Oh não, tudo menos aquilo. Já passara tempo de mais pensando em Harry, sentindo o seu coração disparar quando ele vinha em sua direção com aqueles mesmos passos, seguros e relaxados em sua direção, aquele sorriso que iluminava os incríveis olhos verdes e os braços abertos para recebê-la nele. A fazendo sentir aquele calor tão protetor.

Suspirou. Nem mesmo com aquela dor infernal dos pés e aquela sede que a faria, se pudesse, beber toda a água do lago, conseguia tirar aquele moreno de sua cabeça. Era como se houvessem prensado ele a ferro em brasa em seu cérebro, em seu coração... Em sua alma.

Jogando a cabeça para trás, inspirou com força a brisa quente daquele começar da tarde.

- Olha...- disse, quebrando o silêncio da sala que se estabeleceu por longos minutos – Por que você May não dança com a Naty e eu só observo. Vocês sabem que eu sou boa com os olhos.

Naty riu e se aproximou de May que ficou um pouco pensativa sobre a idéia da ruiva.

- Ora meu bem, lógico que você tem que ser uma ótima observadora, pois se bobear conhece todas as partes do corpo de Harry e mais um pouco.

Gina corou furiosamente enquanto May soltava uma sonora gargalhada.

- Falou tudo Naty, e devo acrescentar que talvez nem o próprio Potter conheça tão bem a si mesmo, como a nossa Gininha aqui.

- Daria para vocês duas pararem com essas baboseiras.

Naty a fitou de modo deslumbrante, com as incríveis íris azuis brilhando entre os fogosos raios de sol.

- Okay Gi, não se zangue. Só estávamos brincando. – May concordou com um gesto de cabeça, numa fisionomia tão inocente que Gina não conseguiu se segurar para não fazer uma careta engraçada. Inocência era a palavra que passava longe de May, talvez, ironia, sacarmos, fria e calculista seriam as palavras que a definiriam com um estranho, mas com ela e Naty a índia era muito mais do que uma boa amiga. Era como se fosse uma irmã.

Passando a mãos nos cabelos, voltou a calçar as sandálias e se levantou como uma verdadeira felina que já avistara sua presa.

- Gina, temos um problema. – a voz de Naty soou a fazendo encará-la. – É que bem... Eu não sei se sua idéia de observar eu e a May dançar seja uma boa idéia.

A ruiva franziu o cenho.

- Por quê?

- Por que nem eu e nem a Ná sabemos conduzir, como damas só sabermos ser levadas pelo cavalheiro, entendeu? – May explicou.

Gina gemeu levemente e se deixou cair novamente sobre a cadeira, exausta e desanimada.

Aquilo era tudo o que ela não precisava.

Mas como um raio de uma chuva impetuosa, o rosto de Naty se iluminou de modo que pareceu ser mais forte do que a luminosidade que o sol trazia com seus raios quentes.

A morena soltou um gritinho e com um leve "eu volto já" saiu correndo da sala, deixando para trás uma índia com os olhos arregalados e uma ruiva abobalhada.

- Ela ta normal? – May perguntou depois de alguns segundos que ambas se mantiveram em silêncio.

Gina deu os ombros e estralou a língua.

- E desde quando a Naty é normal?

Contaram nos dedos os segundos que se passavam e logo os minutos que vieram a se formar. E depois, que pareceu uma eternidade, de quinze minutos, Naty estava de volta, com o seu semblante radiante e os olhos brilhantes graças ao luminoso sorriso branco que ia da extensão de uma orelha a outra.

- O que você esta aprontando? – foram as primeiras palavras de May.

- Nada – a morena deu os ombros – Mas como nenhuma de nós sabe conduzir eu achei a solução de todos os nossos problemas.

Gina riu sarcasticamente.

- E qual seria?

- Achar um cavalheiro. – as palavras da morena foram ditas com tanta naturalidade que May e Gina quase pensaram que ela estava brincando.

_E agora mais essa!,_ Gina pensou cerrando os dedos envolta do braço da carteira. _E qual ser a aproxima surpresa? O anuncio do fim do mundo?_

May parecia tão mais abalada como qualquer uma das três, não demorou muito para que a risada dela, fria e venenosa, soasse ao redor da sala fazendo as amigas estremecerem.

- E com essa maravilhosa idéia, quem você chamou, Ná?

E antes que a morena pudesse responder a porta da sala se abriu tão silenciosamente como se um filme de terror estivesse sendo gravado ali.

- Eu! – a voz grave e arrastava pesou no ar fazendo-as encararem a porta para logo permitirem o caimento de seus queixos.

Gina bateu a mão na testa e abaixou a cabeça. Naty sorria enquanto May ainda continuava com seu semblante contorcido num profundo transe.

Mas o que, inferno, ela havia feito para receber um castigo daqueles? Ela por acaso fora uma pessoa muito malvada na reencarnação passada e agora nesta estava pagando todos os seus pecados?

Respirou fundo para manter a calma e voltou a fitar o penteado impecável dos cabelos platinados e a pose aristrocatica, junto com o pequeno sorriso sensual que ele continha no canto dos lábios finos e firmes.

E lá na porta não estava ninguém mais que...

- Draco Malfoy? – May falou entre os dentes, antes de olhar para Naty a fuzilando com as íris negras – Você chamou para ser o cavalheiro esse pavão oxigenado?

Naty deu um leve sorriso amarelo e deu os ombros ingenuamente, enquanto Draco ria sarcástico e fechada a porta atrás de si.

- Veja bem, May. – ele começou, encostando o ombro na porta, com as mãos no bolso da calça e fitando-a com aquelas incríveis íris que estavam num tom profundo de azul, que a fez ser obrigada a prender a respiração, graças também ao tom sensual da voz dele, murmurando o seu apelido que chegou em seus ouvidos como uma corrente elétrica, percorrendo toda a extensão de seu corpo. – Esta quase na hora do almoço, e todos os garotos que vocês conhecem e não são poucos – havia um tom de ciúmes na voz dele, ou era somente impressão dela? May pensou, erguendo uma sobrancelha – devem estar em alguma parte desse colégio conversando entre si ou paquerando alguma garota, loucos por uma _aventura_. Se você me entende. – ele terminou sarcástico, se desencostando da porta e andando até a índia – Sem esquecer que quase, nenhum deles sabem dançar...

- Como se você soubesse. – May o interrompeu, antes de rir gostosamente, jogando a cabeça para trás e fazendo as madeixas negras deslizarem por suas costas. Por alguma razão Draco sentiu ciúmes daquelas mechas e desejou ser elas, somente para sentir a pele dela, sua testura e sua maciez onde o, com certeza, enlouqueceria.

- Não me venha com ironias, índia...- ele provocou, ainda sorrindo, como se a provocação dela não houvesse tido nenhum efeito, a irritando. Oh sim, ele sabia muito bem lidar com aquela morena indomável – Você sabe muito bem como sou eu numa pista de dança, e já dançamos juntos várias vezes, sendo que sempre ganhávamos os prêmios de primeiro lugar quando participarmos de algum campeonato nas férias de verão ou de Natal. – o perfume dele penetrou sobre a pele de May a fazendo colocar os braços em frente ao peito, como se temesse demonstrar a sua fraqueza na frente dele. Senhor, em alguns momentos odiava ser tão orgulhosa. – Por isso, é melhor ser eu aqui a conduzir do que qualquer um que chegue destruir seus pés e você não possa andar por um bom tempo ou participar de algum baile.

May respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. Somente de ver diante de seus olhos aquela visão perfeita dela e de Draco deslizando graciosamente sobre uma pista de dança, era o necessário para ferver o seu sangue. Merlin, o jeito que ele rodeava sua cintura com aqueles braços fortes, deslizava a pontinha do nariz pelas suas bochechas até chegar na alva curva de seu pescoço para lhe sentir o doce aroma de seu perfume a fazia estremecer, e as pernas longas e grossas serem colocadas entre as suas, fazendo os quadris se mexerem sensualmente de modo que ela podia sentir a força viril dele sobre si. Estava muito acima de qualquer paraíso que existisse no céu!

- Okay Malfoy, você tem razão. – Draco arregalou os olhos. Ela por acaso estava... _Concordando?,_ Pensou abismado, assim como Naty e Gina que ainda mantinham seus semblantes arregalados.

Gina sorriu e assim se aproximou dos dois.

- Bem... Então por que não andamos logo com isso, eu ainda tenho muito o que aprender.

Draco sorriu e colocou uma mecha ruiva dos cabelos dela atrás da orelha. Por alguma razão, aquele gesto incomodou May profundamente que trocou a posição dos braços.

- Você tem razão...- Draco murmurou, deslizando sua mão pela cintura de Gina que engoliu em seco – Então deixe eu te mostrar como é, por q...

Gina sorriu e colocou uma mão de suas mãos sobre a do loiro, e a outra, com a pontinha dos dedos, nos lábios dele, o calando delicadamente.

- Sabe... Eu sempre aprendi melhor observando as pessoas e depois tentando. Então, não tem como você dançar com a May e a Naty fica somente me explicando?

_Ela, por acaso, estava louca, doida, biruta, com falta de sangue no cérebro ou de neurônios?,_ May sentiu uma enorme vontade de gritar aquela frase. Mas o que aquela maldita ruiva tinha em mente, a jogando de encontro aos braços de Draco, onde este pareceu nada incomodado com a idéia, muito pelo contrario, o sorriso pareceu crescer sobre aqueles lábios que a faziam esquecer do próprio nome.

Maldição, por que Draco Malfoy, simplesmente não sumia da face da Terra, e a deixava em paz.

Respirando fundo o oxigênio, fuzilou Gina com os olhos quando a viu caminhar em direção a Naty e se sentar na cadeira ao lado da morena, enquanto Draco girava nos calcanhares e a olhava de modo insinuante.

_Eu já sei Malfoy, eu estou ferrada, não precisa jogar na minha cara!,_ Outra frase. Mas o que estava havendo com a sua voz, por que ela não saia? Parecia que alguém havia feito um feitiço de silêncio nela, não permitindo que sua garganta liberasse sua voz.

Draco segurou sua mão a fazendo ter um sobressalto graças ao gesto inesperado, e beijou as costas desta, sem desviar seus olhos dos dela.

- Dança comigo! – murmurou, mexendo seus lábios sobre a pele da mão dela, sem desencostar, a fazendo sentir o movimento que sua boca fazia.

Engolindo em seco lançou mais um olhar mortal as amigas antes de soltar um longo suspiro.

- Tudo bem, Malfoy. Eu aceito. – respondeu, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas para Gina, fazendo a ruiva entender que era muito bom mesmo ela aprender a dançar observando-a com Draco, se não já poderia ir preparando o próprio caixão.

Draco por sua vez deu um grande sorriso provocante a fazendo sentir um arrepio na espinha, enquanto ele a puxou para si, de modo que seu corpo se moldasse contra o dele numa forma perfeita.

O loiro estralou os dedos e a porta da sala se trancou, cortinas tamparam a janela impedindo que os raios de sol iluminassem ao arredor e o som ligou, fazendo soar uma música ritma e provocante.

As pernas de Draco se colocaram entre as de May, fazendo a índia sentir entre suas coxas as dele; fortes e firmes.

Prendeu a respiração quando o loiro encostou sua testa na dele, fazendo as bocas ficarem perigosamente próximas, enquanto as mãos frias e ágeis deslizavam pela sua coluna e repousavam sobre sua cintura, a fazendo requebrar ainda mais sobre a coxa forte entre as suas, em um compasso perfeito com o quadril dele que também se mexia no ritmo da música, cada vez mais sensual e rápida.

- Não sabia que você ainda lembrava como se dança lambada. – May falou num sussurro ao pé do ouvido do loiro que riu, enquanto a afastava de si e a fazia dar um leve giro e de costas voltar a ficar com o corpo colado no seu.

Roçando os lábios pelo pescoço dela, Draco respondeu no mesmo tom:

- Eu ainda me lembro de _várias_ coisas May.

A índia voltou a engolir em seco quando começava a mexer os quadris de um lado para o outro e suas pernas iam se abaixando aos poucos, e quando chegou ao seu limite no chão, sentiu a força da masculinidade de Draco sobre suas costas a forçando a rebolar e logo voltando, do mesmo modo, a ficar de pé.

Nesse momento a música mudou para algo ainda mais calmo e perigosamente tentador.

Tudo ali clamava por um beijo quente e apaixonado, por algo mais romântico. E quando os violinos começaram a soar, May não pôde impedir que uma imagem erótica ecoasse em sua mente, mostrando o que ela e Draco poderiam ser capazes, juntos, de fazerem sozinhos sobre a mesa do professor a sua frente com aquela música soando em seus ouvidos, embalando-os num clima alucinante de prazer.

Umedecendo os próprios lábios, sentiu os dedos do loiro entrelaçar nos seus, envoltos de sua cintura, e a fazer girar de uma forma rápida e delicada sobre o altíssimo salto da sandália e voltar a ficar de frente para ele. Olhos nos olhos... Boca quase se encostando na outra.

- Agora é tango? – May perguntou, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto se posicionava para os novos passos da dança.

Draco não respondeu, simplesmente sorriu e com um piscar de olhos uma fraca luz prateada se formou diante dos lábios dele, e logo o formato de uma rosa apareceu e ele colocou o caule com alguns espinhados entre os dentes braços e perfeitos.

Ele a trouxa ainda mais perto para si e assim iniciou os passos, deslizando os pés sobre o chão, enquanto suas mãos iam descendo sensualmente até a coxa dela, onde a fina peça da saia preta roçava, moldando-o como uma luva.

Se aquele momento estava sendo difícil para ela, estava sendo mil vezes pior para ele. Onde a complicação de manter o próprio controle dos hormônios se encontrava cada vez mais impossível. Os olhos negros penetrantes, a boca carnuda e o corpo sensual dela faziam um conjunto de um perfeito pecado que o fazia mergulhar cada vez mais fundo num inferno ao saber que não poderia se afogar naquele mar revolto das íris escuras, experimentar o doce sabor daquela boca e sentir a testuda daquele corpo delicado e acetinado sobre o seu.

Prendeu a respiração na tentativa de impedir a entrada do perfume dela em suas narinas.

Impossível, concluiu transtornado, quando as mãos dela deslizaram sobre seus braços e uma das pernas fora erguida para cima de modo que ele a segurasse ao lado de sua cintura, e a fizesse inclinar o corpo para trás, chegando a encostar a cabeça quase no chão.

E com a rosa ainda presa sobre seus dentes, deslizou as pétalas sobre o pescoço dela até o colo, antes de May pegar a flor e a colocar sobre sua orelha.

Ele a girou sobre o ar e voltou colocar em pé e nesse momento a música voltou a mudar seu estilo. Agora o ritmo era animado e rápido.

May soltou um leve grito entusiasmado e se afastou de Draco. Sorrindo provocante, ela começou a mexer os pés e logo os quadris para por fim os braços e a cabeça.

- Vamos ver se dessa aqui você se lembra. – os pés se mexiam rápido num ritmo harmonioso com os quadris.

Draco sorriu e a observou quase hipnotizado.

- May, você sabe muito bem que samba não é muito o meu estilo. – a índia ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e se aproximou dele, rebolando freneticamente abaixou-se até o chão e logo voltou a subir, roçando cada parte de seu corpo sobre o dele, fazendo um rastro de fogo à medida que voltava a ficar ereta.

- Oras, e desde quando o grande Draco Malfoy tem preferência por estilo de música? – a voz dela era quase parecida com a de uma cobra; arrasava e perigosa – O importante é que ele seja bom com o...- passou a língua sobre os lábios – corpo.

Estava preste a se afastar quando os braços fortes do loiro rodearam a sua cintura e assim começaram a acompanhar no mesmo ritmo e passos da música.

- Então eu vou te mostrar o que posso fazer com o meu corpo.

May sorriu.

- Não me desaponte. – Draco a girou bem rápido ao seu arredor antes de voltar a colocá-la a sua frente e assim responder:

- Nunca nenhuma garota reclamou.

Por alguma razão aquele comentário a incomodou. O que ele estava insinuando com aquilo? Que ela seria a sua próxima vitima, onde depois de atacada, ele esperava que saísse pelos cantos do colégio contando a todos os deuses como ele era bom de cama e como sabia lidar com o próprio corpo perfeitamente? Girou os olhos. Pois muito bem; que aquela cobra esperasse sentado.

Dando um forçado sorriso, respondeu seca:

- Sempre a uma primeira vez para tudo, _Draquito_.

O loiro se manteve calado, enquanto começava a dançar, com May sempre rebolando a sua frente.

Estava preste a pegá-la no colo e girá-la quando a música mudou.

Nesse meio tempo de silêncio, May usou-o para recompor sua respiração e olhar para Gina e Naty, onde para seu desespero não estavam mais lá.

_Onde aquelas amigas desnaturadas se meteram?,_ Pensou, passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados de suor.

- Céus, como aqui esta quente. – murmurou se abanando com as mãos para si mesma, sem perceber que havia falando num tom alto suficiente para que Draco tivesse ouvido.

A música soou e o loiro voltou a trazê-la para si.

- Então querida, é bom depois de dançarmos você ir tomar um belo banho de água fria, pois você só sairá daqui quando estiver...- passando a ponta da língua, levemente, sobre o lóbulo da orelha dela, terminou num sussurro: - fervendo.

May não disse nada, somente se deixou ser conduzida por aquele som tranqüilo de valsa, seus pés seguindo o comando de Draco, que sorria e a girava de uma maneira como se ela fosse uma verdadeira princesa tamanho o cuidado que ele tinha sobre deslizar suas mãos sobre o corpo dela.

Os quadris seguiam os mesmos gestos, assim como as pernas que se esticavam e deslizavam pelo chão, sempre encostadas na perna do par.

Draco a fez apoiar a cabeça sobre seu ombro enquanto ele colocava o queixo sobre o pescoço dele, aspirando o perfume que emanava dela, impregnando-se em sua roupa e penetrando sobre seu ser.

_Por que essa maldita índia tem que ser tão perfeita?,_ Pensou perturbado, passando seus braços sobre o corpo dela, a abraçando carinhosamente, enquanto os braços dela abraçavam-no pelo pescoço, aproximando ainda mais os rostos.

Podia ouvir as batidas fortes do coração dela e a respiração cada vez mais ofegante. E ele poderia afirmar; não estava tão diferente dela assim.

Sentiu o compasso da dança ir ficando cada vez mais rápido e sensual.

May voltou a deslizar as mãos pelos seus braços, enquanto ele a girava para longe de si e a fazia ir rodopiando entre seu braço e ficar com o corpo colado no seu, de costas.

Colocando a cabeça para o lado, a índia fez com que Draco tivesse uma bela visão da tentadora curva alva do pescoço delicado. Prendeu a respiração quando ela ondulou o corpo contra o seu e com um olhar provocante voltou a rodopiar e ficar a sua frente.

Com um gesto firme a puxou para si, e levando uma de suas mãos na cintura dela, continuou a conduzi-la pela sala, inerte a tudo ao redor.

Sem mexer os lábios a índia começou a imitir um som delicado o fazendo se lembrar do som de um pássaro num amanhecer de primavera.

Respirou fundo e voltou a encostar sua testa na dela. Pôde ver a índia piscar um dos olhos para o som e uma nova música começar a soar. Era uma trilha sonora composta por instrumentos musicais clássicos; violino e piano. E um leve coral atrás conduzia a melodia cada vez mais para o pico da perfeição.

Sem perceber May começou a cantar levemente, como se sua voz tivesse ganhado vida própria, enquanto girava o corpo ao redor do de Draco e voltava a ficar a sua frente, com os braços ao lado do próprio corpo e dando um passo para frente, moldando o quadril com o gesto e logo deu outro passo para trás, e assim voltou a repetir os movimentos com a outra perna, sentindo o poder dos olhos azuis do loiro sobre si a fazendo sentir como se uma chama subisse pela sua espinha, enrolando-se nela como uma cobra.

- _Fiquei assim sem saber direito o que fazer. Perdi a noção do tempo e espaço ao te olhar... Só sei que meu corpo pediu e eu tive que obedecer._ – sorrindo começou a mover os braços, deslizando as mãos pelo seu colo num gesto provocante onde fez com que Draco começasse a suar -_ Naquele instante, eu nem conseguia pensar... Palavras se perderam, somente os olhos leram... O que a gente desejava... Era só você e eu._

Aproximando-se dele, May sorriu e ergueu o braço e num gesto doce, delineou o semblante do loiro com a pontinha dos dedos, antes de enterrá-los na cabeleira platinada e ficando na pontinha dos pés, cantou o refrão da música, roçando seus lábios dos dele:

- _Nós dois nos entregando aos poucos. Nós dois vivendo um pro outro._ – a música do som se tornou provocante, mas continuava lenta, fazendo o loiro sentir uma incrível tortura. Merlin, ela estava o enlouquecendo com aquela canção, fazendo com que imagens fluíssem em sua mente. Além do mais na mente dele; de Draco Malfoy, um verdadeiro tarado de mão cheia. E a ponto de saber que não poderia se quer tocar naquela morena era como se tivesse vivendo num verdadeiro inferno. - _E eu só quis ouvir sua respiração. _– Oh sim ela estava ouvindo, com certeza. -_ Eu vi o quanto você me queria. – '_Queria' seria a palavra errada para se usar num momento como aquele, ele a desejava; desejava se perder nela, se afogar e conhecer o significado do verdadeiro prazer entre um homem e uma mulher._ - E mais e mais eu me envolvia  
Demais... Poder sentir aquela sensação._

Esquecendo onde estavam e o que estavam fazendo Draco deu ouvido a seus impulsos esquecendo nas conseqüências que poderiam o levar mais tarde.

Enlaçou May pela cintura e trouxe o corpo dela para perto do seu. A melodia continuou tocando, até que a índia apoiou o queixo em seu ombro e terminou a canção num tom de voz belo e bastante afinado ao lado de seu ouvido, provocando-lhe arrepios:

- _E agora está tão difícil ficar aqui sem ter você. Vou enlouquecer se não conseguir te encontrar. Meu coração disparou, seu jeito me conquistou e não dá pra esquecer...  
O gosto da pele, de como foi bom te amar..._

- Você não deveria ter me provocado. – falou, sorrindo perigosamente, enquanto o som do CD sendo riscado soava pelas paredes da sala. – Agora eu vou te fazer _ferver _de verdade.

O vento de fora do castelo balançou uma das cortinas, fazendo com que um fino facho do raio de sol iluminasse por alguns segundos o semblante de May. Ela sorria e os olhos negros brilhavam em puro deleite.

E foi naquele momento que Draco entendeu; ela também não estava se preocupando com as conseqüências.

Sem esperar por uma resposta inclinou a cabeça e roçou seus lábios contra os dela de uma forma terna, para logo a abraçar por completo e assim devorar-lhe a boca numa maneira faminta e selvagem.

As línguas começaram a se buscar de forma rápida, como se quisessem se fundir uma na outra.

May estremeceu quando as mãos de Draco deslizaram pela extensão de suas costas e entraram para de baixo de sua saia, apertando sua coxa fortemente e assim erguê-la do chão a fazendo circular a cintura dele com as pernas, enquanto suas mãos apertavam os cabelos platinados entre seus dedos.

Gemeu quando a boca dele desceu para seu queixo e assim o mordeu levemente com os dentes antes de escorregar a pontinha da língua para a sua nuca.

Draco caminhou até a mesa do professor e colocou May sentava lá, mas sem permitir que ela tirasse as pernas envoltas de seu corpo.

Inclinando-se sobre ela, pôde sentir os seios dela se oprimirem contra seu peito, aumentando ainda mais seu desejo.

- Draco...- ela murmurou num fio de voz, quando os dedos ágeis dele começaram a desabotoar os botões de sua blusa.

- Shhh... Eu sei que isso é uma loucura, mas também uma necessidade. – ele respondeu calando-a com um novo beijo, mas desta vez mais calmo e carinhoso.

May sentiu-se no verdadeiro paraíso, experimentando aquelas sensações novas. Claro que beijá-lo sobre uma cama era delicioso, mas ali, quase deitada sobre a mesa de um professor, com Draco sobre seu corpo, era algo muito alem do que poderia ter um dia sonhado.

Era uma sensação maravilhosa que se tornava ainda mais perfeita e excitante com aquele gostinho de perigo, onde eles sabiam que a qualquer momento qualquer pessoa poderia entrar naquela sala e flagrá-los naquele momento tão intimo. Mas quem disse que ela estaria ligando se fossem pegos ou não? Queria somente sentir.

Segurando-o pelo colarinho da camisa, trouxe-o para mais perto de si, de modo que o fizesse ficar ajoelhado sobre a mesa.

Draco parou de beijá-la por um momento e a fitou, enquanto se erguia e tirava a sua camisa de dentro da calça e abria os primeiros botões, deixando a vista seu peito delineado e forte.

May se deitou na mesa e mordeu a própria língua para abafar um gemido quando o viu se deitar sobre si e continuar com as caricias.

Estava preste a arrancar a camisa dele, deslizando-a pelos braços fortes, quando ouvir do outro lado da porta risos abafados.

- Draco. – chamou-o com a voz rouca, enquanto este fazia uma trilha de beijos de seu pescoço até o ninho entre seus seios. – Draco! – chamou-o novamente um pouco mais alto.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e fitou-a com aquelas íris azuis mergulhadas em um puro fogo que ela acendera. Sentiu-se orgulhosa ao saber que tipo de sensações era capaz de causar nele.

- O que foi? – ele sussurrou e engatinhou até a boca dela e dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios já inchados – Estou ocupado agora.

May sorriu e assim levou a mão à boca dele, impedindo que ele lhe desse mais um beijo.

- Acho que tem alguém na porta, ouvi risos. – Draco ergueu uma das sobrancelhas antes de sair de cima dela e da mesa.

Com um suspiro frustrado, passou a mão pelos cabelos desarrumados e abotoou a blusa antes de encará-la por fim com sua pose novamente impecável.

- Eu juro que se for algum aluno intrometido eu não me importo de ir para Askaban, mas o mato. – May riu e também saiu de cima da mesa, com a blusa já abotoada.

- Então seremos dois. – respondeu penteando os cabelos com os dedos.

Fitando-se mais uma vez caminharam até a porta já com a varinha em punhos.

Draco levou a mão à maçaneta e num rompante abriu a porta bruscamente, fazendo com que uma ruiva caísse no chão bruscamente e uma morena sobre ela.

May franziu o cenho e cerrou os olhos ao ver Gina e Naty encará-la com um sorriso bobo.

- Olá May, sabia que você está muito bonita hoje? – Gina falou, se levantando e começando a desamassar sua saia, enquanto Naty fazia o mesmo.

- Vocês haviam saído da sala? – Draco perguntou, estranhando. Nem havia reparado que elas haviam saído.

- Você tem um minuto para me responderem o que estavam fazendo atrás da porta como dois elfos domésticos curiosos. – a índia sussurrou entre os dentes, fazendo as amigas entenderem o tamanho de sua irá.

Naty engoliu em seco antes de respondeu:

- Bem você e o Draco...– Gina olhou para o loiro com um sorriso no canto dos lábios onde o fez girar os olhos e movê-los para outro lugar da sala, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos num gesto nervoso – Estavam aí dançando tão bem e entretidos um no outro que eu e a Gininha aqui não queríamos interromper.

- Gininha é a Senhora sua mãe. – a ruiva retrucou. Ah como odiava aquele apelido que os gêmeos deram-lhe o favor de fazer – E depois...- voltou sua atenção para a índia que já estava com a fisionomia menos carrancuda – Vocês sabem que horas são?

Draco franziu o cenho e consultou o relógio em seu pulso, antes de arregalar os olhos.

- Meio dia? – respondeu, olhando para as janelas e fazendo estas desaparecerem, permitindo que uma forte entrada de luz iluminasse a sala e o cegasse. – nós nem percebemos que o tempo havia passado tão rápido.

May suspirou, e estranhou os dedos. Oh, claro que ele não havia percebido, nem mesmo ela. Estavam tão ocupados fazendo outras coisas que a última coisa que passou na cabeça deles era saber que horas seriam.

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar com força pela boca.

- Então vocês foram almoçar? – concluiu, olhando para as duas amigas que concordaram com um gesto de cabeça – E não me chamaram? – Gina e Naty deram os ombros e colocaram um sorriso amarelo nos lábios – Vocês foram almoçar, não me chamaram e preferiram ter me deixado sozinha com essa girafa assada? – apontou para Draco que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você não estava reclamando alguns minutos atrás sobre a minha companhia, _Mayzinha_. – a índia o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Oh, cale-se. – balançando as mãos nervosamente, saiu da sala – Eu vou almoçar...- apontou a varinha para Gina que engoliu em seco pela atitude inesperada – E é muito bom que a senhorita tenha aprendido a dançar se não Virginia Weasley você saberá muito bem como eu sou zangada.

Naty se colocou na frente da ruiva e assim retrucou:

- Tenha certeza May que ela aprendeu, no tempo que ficamos aqui na sala vendo você e o Malfoy dançarem, eu lhe tirei todas as duvidas e na cozinha ensinei os passos para ela. – deu um sorriso animado – Você vai ficar muito surpresa ao ver a nossa Gininha aqui dançando, pois se bobear ela aprendeu tão bem que esta melhor que nós.

May soltou uma gostosa gargalhada,

- Assim espero. – e assim foi até a cozinha.

Draco colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e assim deu os ombros.

- Eu também estou indo. – olhou para Gina e deu um leve sorriso sensual – Se você já aprendeu a dançar eu não tenho mais nada o que fazer aqui.

- ALTO LÁ MALFOY! – Naty se interveio antes de o loiro desse um único passo. Ele encarou-a pasmo. – Eu não sou muito boa como cavalheira, então o que eu ensinei a Gina não é algo para lá da perfeição, por isso...- fechou a porta, colocou Gina nos braços de Malfoy e andou ate o som, tudo num tempo recorde – Pode começar a conduzi-la por essa sala.

- Natalie eu estou com fome. – Draco retrucou, apertando a cintura de Gina numa maneira que ele estivesse pedindo a ajuda dela.

- É Naty deixe-o almoçar depois nós dançamos.

- Negativo. – a morena retrucou, já se sentando sobre a mesa – Caramba, essa mesa ta quente hein. – Draco arregalou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. – Mas isso não importa, vamos lá, se coloquem em posição.

Draco olhou para Gina e assim murmurou:

- Depois você me ajuda a matá-la. – Gina sorriu.

- Pode deixar. – nesse momento a música do som começou a tocar e Naty acompanhou o ritmo batendo palmas e contando:

- 1, 2, 3...- Draco começou a conduzir Gina pela sala e se surpreendeu ao vê-la não errar um único passo – 1, 2, 3 – rodopiou-a e a fez trombar o corpo levemente contra o seu o fazendo sentir as curvas perfeitas daquele corpo aceitado.

É aquela tarde não seria tão entediante como imaginara.

- 1, 2, 3 – fazendo um passo mais difícil, ele a conduziu pela sala com passos rápidos e sorriu ao ver que a ruiva havia o seguido com perfeição.

- Muito bom, Weasley. – ela soltou uma sonora gargalhada, enquanto dava mais um giro.

- Eu tive um ótimo professor. – Draco sorriu e assim continuou a conduzi-la, enquanto Naty suspirava do outro lado da sala.

- Espere até tê-la em seus braços Potter. Vamos ver se você ira resistir agora. – a música mudou para uma mais dance e assim gritou: - Vamos lá, não parem... 1, 2, 3...

**Continua...**


	12. Capitulo 12: Baile a Fantasia

**Capitulo 12: Baile a Fantasia**

_Eu te esperei, sabendo que esse amor em meu peito nunca iria acabar. E da mesma forma, eu espero que você me espere e que não esqueça o nosso amor._

_

* * *

  
_

Entrou em seu dormitório e sorriu ao ver que seu sonho havia se tornado, finalmente, realidade; bem ali na sua frente estava a sua cama; intacta como deixara naquela manhã.

- Deus existe. – murmurou, tirando sua camisa e a jogando sobre a cadeira em sua escrivaninha.

Estava preste a se jogar contra o colchão fofo e as cobertas macias, quando uma caixa preta em cima de sua cama chamou sua atenção.

- Mas o que dessa vez aquela índia está aprontando? – perguntou, girando os olhos e se sentando, enquanto pegava a caixa e a colocava em seu colo.

Abrindo-a cuidadosamente, temendo ser alguma azararão, Draco estranhou quando viu somente um manto preto.

Pegando a veste nas suas mãos, a ergueu e pôde ver que era uma fantasia de vampiro. Sorriu.

Oh não, aquilo não era coisa de May...

- Pequena... Pequena... – disse soltando um leve riso, antes de voltar guardar a sua fantasia para o baile dentro da caixa, colocá-la sobre a sua cadeira e assim finalmente se jogar em sua cama para o seu tão esperado sono.

Fez uma nota mental antes de adormecer, que deveria muito agradecer a Mia pelo presente, ela simplesmente havia tirado um peso de suas costas. Já que por sua vez estava pensando em ir como Draco Malfoy mesmo.

"_Você não vai dessa forma, mas nem que a vaca tussa, Draco"_ Mia havia lhe dito no dia anterior, de uma forma zangada onde a deixava ainda mais fofa.

Sorriu... Mas qual era o problema de ele ir como ele mesmo? Era bonito, charmoso, gostoso e de certa forma seria bastante... Original de sua parte.

"_Sem graça, ridículo e sem um cumulo de consciência nessa sua jaca"_ Mia rebateu, bufando e batendo os pés contra o chão.

Suspirou e virou-se de lado, de modo que pudesse abraçar o travesseiro, como um gato manhoso. Permitiu que entre sua respiração, que saía de seus lábios, uma frase ficasse solta no ar antes de cair num profundo sono:

- Mas do que será que a May vai fantasiada?

**

* * *

**

- Vai, minha lindinha, amor da minha vida, luz do meu viver, paixão, minha irmãzinha preferida...

- Como se você tivesse mais. – interrompeu, mas mesmo assim May continuou:

- Chuchu, fofinha...

- Já falei que _não_, May. – Mia falou cruzando os braços – Mas que coisa! Por que você quer tanto saber como o Draco vai vestido no baile?

May passou a mão pelos cabelos e se ajoelhou de frente para a irmã e a segurando pelos ombros respondeu, com os olhos brilhando quase numa suplica:

- Oras, para eu ficar o mais longe dele.

Mia deu um leve sorriso pelo canto dos lábios, de uma forma que a deixava com uma fisionomia quase demoníaca. Ah, quando May visse Draco fantasiado daquela forma, mesmo que soubesse quem era ele, duvidaria muito que conseguiria resistir.

Era simplesmente a fantasia perfeita, que quebraria a barreira de gelo no coração da irmã.

- Maninha, relaxa, tenho certeza que quando você ver o Draco saberá que é ele. – mentiu. May ergueu uma das sobrancelhas de uma forma duvidosa.

- Como? – perguntou se levantando – Todos naquele salão estarão fantasiados com máscaras, tudo bem que até de longe eu iria saber quem seria a Chang, pois não é segredo para ninguém que aquela lá vai fantasiada como galinha, mas...- balançou as mãos de uma forma nervosa no ar – Isso não vem ao caso. Mas a questão é Mia... Por favor, me fala.

A primeiranista encarou a irmã com os olhos cor de mel, com um brilho divertido, onde mostrava que estava adorando vê-la suplicar sobre seus pés.

May bufou.

- Mas que garota sanguinária, sem coração, fria... Nem sei o que você esta fazendo na Corvinal! - Mia riu e antes de continuar seu caminho para o Salão Principal, deixou uma frase no ar:

- Eu aprendi isso com a melhor...- virando-se para a índia, terminou: - com você, maninha. E eu não estou na Sonserina, é porque meu coração não é tão negro como o seu.

May sorriu de uma forma que seus lábios quase chegavam a ultrapassar suas orelhas.

É, naquele ponto de vista Mia estava certa; ela era muito sanguinária.

Soltando uma bela gargalhada deu a volta nos calcanhares e começou a fazer o mesmo caminho que o da irmã.

- Tudo bem...- suspirou, enquanto virava o corredor – Vamos ver se a Mia está certa quando disse que eu saberia quem seria o Draco quando o visse fantasiado. – gemeu e girou os olhos – Só espero não errar no meu julgamento.

**

* * *

**

_**Dia do Baile**_

Batidas frenéticas na porta de seu quarto o trouxeram de volta ao mundo real, despertando-o do maravilhoso mundo dos sonhos.

Gemeu e trincou os dentes de raiva. Mas quem seria o infeliz que se atrevera a acordá-lo as... Olhou para o relógio e arregalou os olhos... Antes das dezoito horas?

Merlin, o baile iria começar às vinte horas e não podia acreditar que já tinha seres que já haviam começado a se arrumarem.

As batidas ficaram ainda mais fortes, e Draco temeu que sua porta fosse se quebrar pela tamanha força.

- Já vai, já vai! – resmungou quase aos berros, enquanto jogava as pernas para fora da cama e balançava a cabeça, tentando despertar.

Estava tendo um sonho tão bom, quase perfeito; estava numa mansão bastante luxuosa sentando sobre uma poltrona, sentindo as chamas da lareira ao seu lado lhe aquecerem e May vinha em sua direção, somente coberta por um robe preto, que delineava o corpo perfeito como um véu.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente e a cada passo que dava deslizava as mãos para o cinto, amarrado na altura de seus quadris, e quando a índia chegou bem a sua frente e estava pronta para permitir que a peça sensual escorregasse pelo corpo acetinado, ele fora acordado pelas malditas batidas.

- Sinceramente... Se for a Pansy, eu não irei responder pelos meus atos. – falou, se levantando e indo em direção a porta, onde as batidas continuavam ecoando em sua mente, fazendo-a latejar. Segurando a maçaneta prateada com força, girou-a e assim abriu a porta num rompante – Mas quem é o infeliz que se atreve a me acor...

- Eu também _amo _você _Draquito_. – a voz arrastada e irônica de May penetrou-lhe nos ouvidos, fazendo-o sentir um arrepio na espinha.

- Ma... May? – perguntou, piscando os olhos várias vezes, na tentativa de fazer sua visão voltar ao normal e parar de lhe mostrar tudo embaçado.

- Mas é claro que sou eu... Quem você esperava? Nicole Kidman? – a índia retrucou, já caminhando até o seu banheiro, folgadamente.

- Até que não seria uma má idéia. – Draco respondeu com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, antes de receber um travesseiro no meio da cara.

- Você também não é nenhum Brad Pitt...- May retrucou, olhando-o de cima para baixo. _É bem melhor que ele!,_ Pensou suspirando pesadamente, enquanto dava as costas e voltava a caminhava em direção ao banheiro a tempo de ouvir Draco gritar a suas costas, e atirar o travesseiro com força na cama:

– Caramba Sutramy vai se f...- a índia se virou abruptamente impedindo-o de continuar:

- Cala a boca Malfoy, quer que todos saibam quem eu sou na verdade? – falou num tom de voz bravo, enquanto colocava sua toalha em cima do boxe e seu sabonete e shampoo na pia.

- Mas o que você _pensa_ que está fazendo? – Draco perguntou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e apoiando o ombro na batente da porta. – Quer passar o resto das horas que resta até o baile, comigo? – os olhos azuis ganharam um brilho malicioso, fazendo a índia sentir as batidas de seu coração acelerar. Somente Merlin sabia o esforço que ela estava fazendo para manter seus olhos longe daquele loiro, que estava somente com uma calça preta sobre as pernas másculas, deixando a vista o peito viril, os ombros largos e os braços fortes.

Engoliu em seco, quando sentiu os olhos dele viajaram pelo seu corpo, acendendo uma tocha viva em seu ser, fazendo imagens da semana passada, na sala onde ensinaram Gina a dançar, ecoarem em sua mente, mostrando-lhe o que poderiam ter feito tão maravilhosamente bem, se não tivessem sido interrompidos.

Chacoalhou a cabeça, aquele não era o momento e nem a hora, para ficar com seus pensamentos ousados e eróticos em relação aquele pavão oxigenado.

Tomando coragem de fitá-lo no fundo dos olhos azuis, que tantas vezes a fizeram ficar sem ar, May colocou as mãos na cintura e assim respondeu com desdém:

- Para a sua informação, _Draquito_, o dormitório feminino fica uma zona quando tem um dia especial aqui em Hogwarts, e o banheiro então...- fez uma cara de nojo, fazendo o loiro soltar uma gostosa risada e passar a mão pelos cabelos lisos como se tivessem acabado de serem penteados. Ah, como ela gostaria de passar seus dedos por entre aquelas mechas platinadas e senti-las sobre a pele de sua mão.

- Então por que você não veio tomar banho aqui no ano passado? – agora fora a sua vez; permitindo que um sorriso malicioso cortasse seus lábios, a índia deu os ombros e respondeu:

- Por que no ano passado eu tinha o banheiro do Richard Cassidy, aquele Corvinal perfeito, para usar, mas como ele já se formou...- sorriu travessa – Bem... Só sobrou você.

O sorriso, que Draco tinha nos lábios, morreu e seu rosto tomou forma de traços sérios.

Só de pensar que May havia tomado banho no dormitório de outro cara, seu sangue lhe fervia entre as veias.

_Maldição!_, Teve o impulso de gritar. Mas mordendo a própria língua soltou um longo e pesado suspiro, como se sua vida tivesse acabado de lhe abandonar.

Encarando May mais uma vez, agora com os olhos cinzentos, disse num tom frio o bastante para fazê-la estremecer:

- Tome logo o seu banho. Eu também tenho que me arrumar. – e assim deu um passo para trás, fechando a porta do bainheiro fortemente a sua frente.

May arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, enquanto começava a se despir.

- Fala sério... Cada dia que passa tenho mais certeza que o tio Lucios deveria ter colocado aquele pavão num manicômio. – murmurou, abrindo a porta do boxe e se colocando embaixo do forte jato de água quente. Sorrindo de uma forma bastante agradável, ao sentir à água deslizar pelo seu corpo, começou a cantarolar baixinho, sem se dar de conta que do outro lado da porta, um loiro prestava a atenção em cada ruído de seus movimentos, como uma cobra que examinava sua presa antes de atacá-la e, por fim, devorá-la até não sobrar um único osso.

Draco pegou furiosamente entre as mãos, o seu travesseiro e o colocou sobre seu rosto, entre suas bufadas, tentando não ouvir a voz a voz de May que entrava em seus ouvidos e fazia uma corrente eletrizante percorrer seu corpo.

Girou os olhos quando ela cantou, num tom afinado, uma das frases da canção:

- _Cai o manto da noite e eu ainda te espero chegar. Não vá para longe, não me desaponte, o amor não sabe esperar._ – a ouviu rir, fazendo os pêlos de sua nuca ficarem arrepiados, e para seu desespero ela continuou: – _Estar só, é a própria escravidão e ver você, é ver na escuridão._ – fazendo um ruído, como se estivesse brincando com a própria voz, cantou a estrofe de uma forma aguda e alegre: - _E quando o sol sair, pode te trazer pra mim. E eu estarei aqui, esperando você. Por que..._- murmurou e terminou – _o amor não pode esperar._

Okay, se ela queria deixá-lo completamente louco e... Fora de controle, estava conseguindo de uma maneira incrível que realmente merecia um verdadeiro prêmio de ouro.

Tentando manter a calma, tirou o travesseiro do rosto e fitou o teto de uma forma desanimada, ainda podendo ouvir o som do chuveiro ligado. Mordeu o lábio... Malditas imagens; era como um verdadeiro desafio manter seu autocontrole. May estava a poucos passos de distância de si, cantando, passando o sabonete sobre a pele acetinada e a água morna escorrendo pelo corpo de curvas delineadas.

Gemeu... Por que tudo que é tão doce é proibido? E ainda sua mente pervertida lhe mostrando o que ambos poderiam fazer entre o vapor do banheiro, o fazia suar de uma forma como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma sauna.

Sentiu seu coração parar um batimento, quando ouviu o chuveiro sendo desligado.

- Ah, que ótimo...- disse irônico – Agora, só me falta ela aparecer usando somente uma toalha. – mal terminou de dizer e amaldiçoou-se.

A porta se abriu e o vapor espalhou-se pela atmosfera gelada de seu quarto. A silhueta da índia começou a tomar uma forma mais clara, cada vez que o vapor atrás dela sumia aos poucos.

- Nossa que banheiro bom hein Draco? – ela disse, recolhendo suas coisas de dentro da pia – Acho que vou vir tomar banho aqui todo o dia. – _Pode vir, mas só se for comigo junto!,_ Draco teve vontade de dizer, mas sentando-se e estralando os dedos das mãos, impediu sua própria voz de proferir aquela frase.

May saiu finalmente do banheiro se revelando por inteiro, fazendo com que Draco entrasse num transe profundo de puro deleite.

Oh, senhor!

Ela estava incrivelmente sexy com aquela toalha, que lhe ia até a metade da coxa, os cabelos úmidos sobre os ombros, também nus, e a pele completamente molhada.

Engoliu em seco ao seguir com os olhos um caminho que uma gota fizera, deslizando do pescoço dela, para o ninho entre os seios.

- Ave Maria! – rezou, fazendo a índia rir divertida.

- Eu sei que sou um verdadeiro pecado, _Draquito_. Mas também não precisa ficar assim...- sorriu debochada – Descontrolado.

- Eu estou ótimo. – Draco respondeu rispidamente, se remexendo sobre a cama antes de pôr fim se colocar de pé e fitar a índia cara a cara – E não me chame dessa maneira; _Draquito_ – ironizou -, parece que sou um boneco de pano.

A índia voltou a rir, agora jogando a cabeça para trás, fazendo com que as mechas negras de seu cabelo deslizarem entre seus ombros, num gesto incrivelmente simples, mas que para ele fora algo realmente sensual.

- Boneco de pano. Adorei essa. – falou – Me responda uma coisa, Malfoy. – começou, clareando a garganta – Com que roupa você vai ao baile?

Draco ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

- Para que você quer saber? - May deu os ombros.

- Para eu ficar o mais longe de você, claro. – o loiro sorriu.

- Eu vou de pavão. – May gargalhou, mesmo que tenha tentado esconder o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo, quando o viu dar um passo em sua direção, perigosamente.

- Ta bom Malfoy, conta outra... Agora uma que realmente cole.

- Eu vou de...- ele mordeu o lábio, numa forma que o deixava ainda mais atraente – Leão.

May suspirou. Por que ele tinha que sempre complicar tudo? Fizera uma pergunta tão simples.

- E vai também com uma bandeira da Grifinória estampada no traseiro? – fora a vez de ele gargalhar, jogando a cabeça para trás e fazendo as mechas platinadas caírem sobre os olhos, agora, azul-celestes.

Draco se aproximou ainda mais.

- Okay, eu vou de cobra. – May fez uma careta.

- Ta legal, você ta melhorando, mas ainda não acredito.

Respirou fundo e se arrependeu, quando o perfume dele lhe invadiu as narinas, a fazendo ficar arrepiada e ela sabia; não era por causa vento frio que entrava pela janela aberta do quarto dele.

Por incrível que parecesse, mesmo com a janela aberta e aquela brisa fria entrando por ela, o quarto estava quente, fazendo as gotas de água sobre seu corpo, começarem a escorrer por sua pele e pingar no chão de madeira formando uma pequena poça sob seus pés.

Mas quem estava ligando para aquilo, quando se tinha um loiro quase desnudo bem a sua frente, fitando-a como se fosse devorá-la a qualquer minuto com aquele mar azul das íris, onde ela temia tanto se afogar e não conseguir voltar mais para a superfície.

- Vai logo Draco me diz qual vai ser a _droga_ da sua fantasia. – pediu de um jeito dengoso, vendo-o sorrir pelo canto dos lábios. Gelou, quando ele fazia aquilo...

- Eu vou de caçador. – ele murmurou, com o tom de voz mais rouco do que o normal. Por alguma razão, aquela frase lhe atingiu como um golpe, fazendo-a recuar um passo, quando viu que ele estava quase colando seu corpo ao dela.

- E... E quem você irá caçar? – tentou fazer uma brincadeira, mas aquilo só serviu para Draco aumentar ainda mais o sorriso malicioso.

Num gesto rápido, quase impressionante, ele a pegou pela cintura e assim jogou-a de encontro a sua cama. Com uma rapidez felina, se pôs sobre ela, lhe prendendo os braços em cima da cabeça, imobilizando-a.

- Eu não preciso mais sair para caçar...- murmurou de uma forma carinhosa e bastante rouca – Já que eu acabei de pegar a minha caça.

May sentiu sua respiração se alterar e seu coração entrar num ritmo disparado, aonde temeu que ele parasse a qualquer momento de bater.

Mas o que aquela _gralha dourada_ pensava que estava fazendo?

Arregalou os olhos, quando a boca de Draco deu um leve roçar na sua e assim a deslizou até o seu ombro, limpando as gotas de água com a pontinha da língua, a fazendo ter que morder a dela própria para segurar um gemido.

- Draco...- murmurou, fechando os olhos e sentindo seu sangue correr mais rápido entre suas veias e uma chuva de sensações arrebatadoras invadi-la como um relâmpago forte numa noite de temporal.

- Eu sei que você quer _isso _tanto quanto eu...- ele respondeu, num tom que vez os pêlos de sua nuca ficarem arrepiados. Oh, sim, ela queria, mas se sentia pronta?

Tudo bem que muitos pensavam que ela, a glamurosa e popular Talamay Su não era mais virgem, até mesmo Draco pensava isso, mas a questão era; ela _ainda_ era.

E ali, deitada naquela maravilhosa cama e com aquele loiro em cima de si, pressionando seu corpo contra o colchão e que a beijando de uma forma alucinante, não sabia como pará-lo.

Sua mente gritava para dar um basta naquilo tudo, mas quem disse que seu corpo obedecia a essa ordem? Ela fervia, queria mais. Muito mais. Queria chegar até o ponto onde um homem e uma mulher não poderiam mais continuar. Queria conhecer as sensações mais divinas na vida e para o seu descontrole, seu corpo, seu coração e sua alma haviam escolhido ele; Draco Malfoy.

Sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem e assim os fechou, tentando segurar as lágrimas quando as mãos fortes e quentes de Draco – que já beijava o ninho entre seus seios - deslizaram pelo seu braço e pousaram sobre sua cintura, onde tinha a sensação de como estivesse lotada de borboletas que batiam suas asas lentamente.

Não podia ser... Como ela havia, ou melhor, como _ele_, havia conseguido entrar em seu coração, quebrando aquela barreira de gelo e o enlaçando a fogo?

Virou o rosto e o contorceu de dor. Não podia, simplesmente não podia acreditar que o seu pior pesadelo havia virado realidade; havia se apaixonado por aquela cobra oxigenada.

- Não...- um soluço saiu de seus lábios, fazendo com que Draco erguesse a cabeça e a encarasse preocupado.

- May? – chamou-a delicadamente, mas vendo que ela não iria encará-lo, segurou-lhe a pontinha do queixo e a fez virar o rosto para si, de modo que seus olhos se encontrassem com os dela – Tudo bem? – pôde sentir o corpo dela, sob o seu, começar a tremer levemente o fazendo engolir em seco. Como fora idiota a ponto de começar uma coisa sem ao menos perguntar se ela queria.

Saiu de cima dela e assim se colocou ao seu lado, apoiando a cabeça numa das mãos enquanto a outra pousava sobre a cintura dela, trazendo-a para mais perto de si, aconchegando-a em seu peito.

- Desculpa. – May murmurou, respirando fundo e permitindo que somente uma lágrima escorresse pelo seu rosto.

Draco sorriu e acariciou-lhe os cabelos sedosos, levando algumas mechas até seus lábios e passando-as sobre eles.

- Está tudo bem... Mas só achei estranho a sua reação. – ele falou calmamente – Todos sabem que você não é virgem, pelo simples motivo que sempre dormia no dormitório daquele Corvinal.

O corpo dela enrijeceu sobre seu peito o fazendo gelar.

Ela ergueu o rosto lentamente e em seus lábios um sorriso amarelo se formou.

- Draco...- sussurrou com a voz fraca – Só porque eu dormia no dormitório do Richard, não quer dizer nada que eu não seja...- a frase foi interrompida por novas batidas na porta, onde fizera com que eles levassem suas atenções a ela.

Draco se levantou quase de uma maneira que parecia com um verdadeiro tigre de sabre faminto, onde fez May perceber que, quem que fosse batendo na porta, sairia morto.

Levantou-se da cama e, abrindo o armário, dele pegou-lhe o roupão e o vestiu, permitindo que a toalha em volta de seu corpo escorregasse e caísse sobre seus pés.

Estava preste em ir ao banheiro quando ouviu uma voz conhecida, e parando no meio do caminho pôde ouvi-la gritar de uma forma irritante e pegajosa:

- Ai Draquinho, você está um verdadeiro pedaço de mau caminho vestido somente com essa calça.

Seus nervos começaram a ferver. Então, aquele loiro estava esperando Pansy desde o começo, quando ela chegara.

E ela ainda fora fraca a não conseguir resistir aquele charme barato de Don Juan.

Trincou os dentes e bufou. Ah, mas aquela fora a última vez que ela permitira que Draco Malfoy a tocasse.

Olhou para a cama, onde estivera deitada junto a ele há poucos minutos e pela primeira vez sentiu nojo. Teve que segurar o impulso de correr para o banheiro e despejar todo o seu café da manhã do vaso sanitário.

Respirou fundo e tentou não ligar para a sensação de aperto em seu peito e a dor em seu coração.

Ajeitando a coluna de uma forma ereta, pegou suas coisas rapidamente e assim andou em direção a porta, podendo ainda ouviu a conversa das cobras.

- Pansy, eu não vou pedir duas vezes, então, dê o fora porque eu estou muito ocupado agora e não estou com paciência para te aturar. – _Ah sim, muito ocupado!,_ May pensou ironicamente. Estava ocupado com ela, para que depois que fizesse o que quisesse, iria sair correndo com o rabo entre as pernas procurando aquela buldogue, para continuar com aquele jogo patético.

- Mas, Draquinho... Eu pensei que...

- Pensou errado. – ele a cortou rispidamente, suspirando pesadamente.

- Mas... Eu consegui fazer aquele cachorrinho do Lênin me deixar em paz, só para passar aquelas horas maravilhosas com você.

May sentiu seu estômago dar voltas e teve uma vontade imensa de sacar sua varinha e matar aquela Sonserina que estava dando em cima de _seu_ Draco.

Piscou os olhos várias vezes quando se deu de conta do que pensara; _seu_ Draco? Mordeu a língua para não rir. Não queria nem ver aquele micróbio na sua frente pintado de ouro.

Suspirou e tirou o excesso de água dos cabelos.

- Horas maravilhosas? – pôde ouvir a voz de Draco sair num tom venenoso e sarcástico - Só se foram para você, porque para mim foram terríveis horas de torturas. Por Merlin Pansy, dê o fora e poupe o _meu_ tempo e o _seu_.

- Mas...

Ele estava preste a perder o controle e gritar, quando uma voz feminina se pôs a sua frente.

- Não se preocupe, eu já estou de saída.

Virou-se e pôde ver May sorrindo para ele e andando calmamente em sua direção, com o seu roupão e com um dos lados caídos sobre o ombro, deixando-o a vista como um convite provocativo para tocá-lo com sua boca.

Sentiu seu sangue gelar quando a índia se pôs na pontinha dos pés e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios, antes de olhar para Pansy que se encontrava pasma com a cena.

- Oh, desculpe querida, acho que eu roubei o seu _expediente_ com o _Draquinho_ aqui, não é mesmo? – riu com desdém e se virou para o loiro – Obrigada por essas _horas maravilhosas, meu amor_. – dando um pequeno aceno com as mãos, caminhou para fora do quarto e quando assim fez, lançou um último olhar frio para Pansy e murmurou para que os dois ouvissem claramente – Divirtam-se. – e lançando um beijinho no ar, entrou no seu próprio dormitório.

Draco piscou os olhos várias vezes.

- May espera...- fez questão de ir até o dormitório dela, mas Pansy lhe bloqueou a passagem, colocando a mão na batente da porta a sua frente.

- Você não ouviu o que ela disse? – a garota perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente – Depois é bom você me contar tudinho, pois eu me recuso a ficar como segunda, entendeu? Mas até lá vamos seguir o conselho dela e vamos nos divertir.

Draco girou os olhos e tirou a mão dela da sua frente e a empurrou levemente para trás.

Se não poderia continuar ao lado de May, não seria com Pansy que passaria suas ultimas horas.

- _Tchau_ Pansy! – e assim bateu com força a porta na cara da Sonserina, indo em direção a sua cama na tentativa de conseguir dormir.

**

* * *

**

- Por que você tem que ser tão irritante? – perguntou, tentando subir as escadas em direção ao dormitório feminino, mas a mão do namorado em seu pulso a impedia.

- E por que você tem que ser tão linda a ponto de me deixar louco e não conseguir mais te soltar? – ele retrucou sorrindo de um mondo sensual e a puxando para si.

Naty girou as orbes azuis e encarou as cor de mel do ruivo a sua frente.

- Fred eu tenho que começar a me arrumar para o baile e ajudar a sua irmã também. – falou, dando um leve beijo nos lábios do namorado – Ela conseguiu trocar de quarto com a Hermione.

Um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios de Fred, que estreitou a morena ainda mais em seus braços.

- E onde está a minha irmã agora? – ele perguntou, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha da morena, a fazendo suspirar profundamente e sentir as pernas bambas.

- Ela me disse que teria que fazer algumas coisas e pediu para eu ir deixando tudo pronto pra quando ela chegasse. – pôde ouvir uma leve risada, onde fez os pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiarem – O que você está pensando em fazer Fred Weasley? – perguntou se afastando dele e colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Nada. – ele respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e fazendo com que as mechas vermelhas parassem de cair sobre os olhos, que brilhavam de uma forma feiticeira – Só queria passar algum tempo com você de uma forma mais...- ele sorriu e os olhos brilharam ainda mais, perigosamente – intima.

- Pervertido! - Naty exclamou, para logo soltar uma gostosa risada que ecoou pelas paredes do Salão Comunal, completamente vazio.

Sorrindo, encarou o namorado e o abraçou, sentindo o calor dele penetrar sobre seus poros e percorrer seu corpo de uma maneira que a deixou arrepiada.

- Vamos combinar uma coisinha...- começou dengosa, roçando seus lábios nos do ruivo, que a abraçou – Agora eu tenho que ir para o dormitório da Hermione...– vendo que ele iria falar algo, fez questão de continuar com rapidez: - sozinha! – Fred fez bico e abaixou os olhos de modo desanimado – Mas depois do baile...– Naty continuou com o tom de voz sensual, ao pé do ouvido do ruivo que sorriu malicioso – Serei toda sua.

E sem permitir que ele lhe desse um beijo, se afastou e correu para a escada e assim subiu, sem olhar para trás.

Fred suspirou fundo e tentou controlar sua respiração alterada, enquanto caminhava até o seu próprio dormitório.

- Mas é cada uma que essa garota me apronta, que duvido que eu chegue vivo até os meus quarenta anos.

**

* * *

**

Virou no corredor e continuou a correr. Maldita hora que tivera que ajudar a professora de Herbologia com as plantas carnívoras na estufa cinco. Por que simplesmente ela não as deixava morrer? Seria tão mais fácil, simples e, conseqüentemente, menos trabalhoso.

E bem naquele dia, que seria o baile onde, provavelmente, May e Naty já deveriam estar lhe esperando no dormitório de Hermione para arrumá-la.

Bufou e começou a subir as escadas depressa. A sua sorte naquele dia estava realmente divina, pensou irônica.

Estava terminando de subir as escadas, quando parou bruscamente e curvou o corpo para frente.

- Aaaaah! – gemeu de dor, levando a mão ao peito. – Não, de novo não. – murmurou, entre a sua respiração cada vez mais pesada. Ergueu o corpo e jogou a cabeça para trás de uma maneira que sentiu tudo ao seu redor girar bruscamente.

Fechou os olhos, quando sentiu suas pernas bambearem e assim fazê-la não conseguir sustentar mais o próprio corpo.

Iria rolar escada a baixo, se não fosse pelos braços fortes que a seguraram naquele instante, acudindo-a.

- Gina! – ouviu alguém chamá-la, enquanto seu corpo era deitado na escada – Gina, por favor, fala comigo. – abriu os olhos lentamente e pôde ver as íris verdes de Harry olhando-a de uma maneira preocupada.

Sorriu e acariciou com a pontinha dos dedos o rosto aflito do melhor amigo.

- Harry. – disse o nome dele num tom baixinho, enquanto soltava o ar com força entre seus lábios, que começavam a ficar esbranquiçado.

Harry a trouxe para perto de si e a abraçou mais forte, na tentativa de esquentar o corpo dela, que esfriava a cada minuto.

- Deus, o que está acontecendo com você? – ele perguntou preocupado.

Gina ia responder, mas antes que pudesse, arqueou o peito para cima e gritou de dor, antes de arregalar os olhos e continuar a sentir pontadas fortíssimas contra seu peito.

De repente, sentiu algo grosso e gélido lhe subir pela garganta a fazendo ter uma enorme vontade de tossir. A dor continuava e cada vez que o liquido subia, seu peito se apertava de uma forma sufocante.

- Você não pode ficar aqui. – Harry falou com rapidez, pegando-a nos braços e subindo as escadas com ela. Correu até a Sala Precisa e trancou a porta com um simples olhar na fechadura.

Correu até a cama, que imaginara no canto da sala, e a colocou deitada sobre o colchão fofo e macio.

Tirando o próprio sobretudo, colocou-o sobre ela, fazendo-a sorrir levemente ao sentir o perfume dele impregnado na veste.

- Gi... Fala comigo. – Harry murmurou, deitando ao lado dela e lhe acariciando os cabelos ruivos molhados pelo suor que escorria pela testa. – Abre os olhos... Meu anjo...- pediu, tocando a bochecha pálida dela com os lábios, num toque carinhoso.

Estava fria, constatou.

- Harry...- Gina murmurou, começando a abrir os olhos lentamente e o fitando de uma maneira como se estivesse morrendo.

Seu sangue gelou. Senhor, será que era algo grave a ponto de ser fatal?

- Gi, o que esta havendo? – perguntou, vendo-a passar a mão pelos cabelos e se sentar na cama, pondo uma das mãos sobre o peito e massageá-lo.

- Eu...- a voz era lenta e baixa, como se tivesse tentando imitar o ruído de um vento noturno – Não sei... Já faz algum tempo que venho sentindo essas... Coisas.

Harry aproximou-se ainda mais e a abraçou, de modo que a cabeça dela ficasse apoiada em seu peito, enquanto seus dedos se enroscavam nos cabelos vermelhos.

- Não é melhor você ir na Ala Hospitalar? – comentou, beijando-lhe a testa e erguendo o rosto dela pela pontinha do queixo, de modo que seus olhos se encontrassem.

Gina sorriu de uma forma fraca e lhe acariciou a mão, que estava sobre a sua, em seu peito.

- Não se preocupe... Eu vou ficar bem. – disse num tom mais divertido, o fazendo sorrir carinhoso. Merlin, mesmo estando doente ela não perdia aquele sorriso que tanto o encantava. – Deve ser somente uma gripe.

Harry suspirou e aproximou seus lábios do canto da boca da ruiva, fazendo-a enrijecer o corpo.

- Se alguma coisa acontecer com você...- murmurou, ainda fitando-a dentro dos olhos, para aos poucos, começar a se perder naquele mar castanho azulado – Eu morro. Pois é você que me dá forças, Gi, pra continuar a viver.

A ruiva sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, antes de abrir a boca e cravar os dentes nela, mordendo-o com força.

- Ai! – Harry gemeu, rindo pra valer – Sua canibal! – falou, olhando-a com os olhos cerrados e uma linha verde maliciosa e travessa brilhando, a fazendo engolir em seco.

Essa não, ele iria aprontar algo.

- Harry Potter! – Gina protestou, enquanto sentia o corpo dele ceder sobre o seu, a fazendo deitar na cama. – O que você está pensando?

Harry sorriu de modo sensual e os olhos verdes brilharam ainda mais, quando se pôs entre as pernas dela.

- Saiba de uma coisa, Gina...- começou, respirando pesadamente sobre o pescoço dela, fazendo-a estremecer – Com você... Eu não penso. – estava preste a erguer o rosto para beijá-la, quando sentiu as pequenas mãos da amiga entrarem por dentro de sua blusa e com as unhas começar uma caricia ousada sobre sua pele quente graças ao colete que usava, o fazendo tremer.

- Então... Potter. – ela começou, num tom que fez seu sangue gelar em puro delírio. – Saiba que eu, com você... Simplesmente não consigo me segurar. – num gesto rápido, ela passou as pernas pela cintura dele e com um impulso com o corpo, virou na cama, fazendo-o ficar sob si. Com um sorriso travesso e um brilho maligno nos olhos comentou num tom perigoso, mas extremamente sexy, o fazendo sentir os pêlos de seu corpo ficarem arrepiados: - agora, você irá receber um castigo por ter sido tão oferecido mocinho. – Harry ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, antes de arregalar os olhos ao perceber o que ela iria fazer.

- Pera ai Gininha... Eu... Estava... Brincando. – mas já era tarde de mais. Quando se deu de conta, a ruiva já havia começado a fazer consigas em si, o fazendo chorar entre as altas gargalhadas.

Gina também ria divertida, vendo-o se contorcer, e quando viu que Harry estava perdendo o fôlego, parou com a brincadeira. Deu um pulo da cama e pegou o sobretudo que ele usara para lhe aquecer.

Olhou para o amigo e sorriu ainda mais com a visão da cena; Harry estava deitado na cama com os braços abertos, com a respiração ofegante e com os cabelos ainda mais bagunçados. Balançando a cabeça, Gina vestiu o sobretudo dele e assim se pôs novamente sobre o moreno.

Era a visão de um verdadeiro anjo, Harry contestou, se pondo sobre os cotovelos e ainda fitando-a enfeitiçado. Os cabelos vermelhos caiam revoltos sobre os ombros dela e roçavam levemente nos seios, fazendo-o sentir uma leve inveja dos fios de fogo. As bochechas se encontravam rubras e os olhos o faziam estremecer em deleite, de tão profundos e misteriosos. Vendo que ela sorria ainda de modo travesso, murmurou num gemido piedoso:

- Ah não, eu me rendo... Mas, por favor, chega de coce...- Gina deu um leve sorriso e assim se inclinou sobre ele, calando-o com um leve beijo estralado nos lábios, o pegando de surpresa e fazendo-o arregalar os olhos e sentir o coração parar um batimento.

Uma serpente pareceu deslizar sobre seus lábios, penetrar sobre sua boca e percorrer todo o seu corpo, o fazendo estremecer sob aquele toque.

Céus, nunca nenhuma garota fora capaz de ter aquela atitude consigo, e ainda mais lhe fazer esquecer do próprio nome.

Respirou fundo, e quando estava preste a segurar Gina pela nuca e assim corresponder o beijo, ela voltou a se erguer.

- Até mais, Potter. E não se preocupe... Pois não vou morrer e deixar você aqui, nesse mundo, galanteando qualquer uma. – e dando um leve aceno com a mão, Gina caminhou até a porta e se foi, deixando para trás um... excitado Harry Potter.

- Banho... Isso... Preciso de um banho. – ele falou num tom apressado. – Gelado! – olhou para o ninho entre suas pernas e fez uma careta – _Muito _gelado!

**

* * *

**

- Mas onde você estava? – escutou May murmuras as suas costas, enquanto Naty colocava as fantasias em cima da cama.

Dando um leve sorriso fraco, olhou para as amigas, enquanto trancava a porta atrás de si.

- Digamos que a professora me segurou mais do que eu imaginava. – desculpou-se, vendo a índia erguer uma das sobrancelhas e se aproximar.

May segurou-lhe o sobretudo e inclinando-se o cheirou.

- Perfume de homem? – Naty perguntou num tom despreocupado.

- Sim! – May confirmou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e batendo o pé no chão.

Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos e tirou a veste pesada, enquanto abria e fechava a boca várias fezes.

- É do Potter? – Naty voltou a perguntar, enquanto colocava as sandálias em frente de cada vestido.

May riu com desdém e fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, fazendo Gina engolir ainda mais em seco.

- Bem... ahn...- Okay, qual iria ser a desculpa; a verdade ou uma leve mentira? Respirando fundo, deu um de seus melhores sorrisos e assim respondeu: - é que eu estava com muito frio, e como encontrei o Harry no caminho...

- Ele te deu o casaco. – May interrompeu-a, fazendo-a responder com um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. – Tudo bem então, eu acredito. – deu os ombros e se virou sobre os calcanhares. Gina pasmou ao ver que a amiga acreditara com tanta facilidade. E pensava que a índia iria fazer _aquele_ interrogatório. Suspirou aliviada. – Vá tomar banho que eu e a Naty já tomamos o nosso. Temos exatamente, agora, três horas para o baile, já contando a hora adiantada por que...- revirou os olhos – Nós não iremos abrir salão, não é mesmo?

Gina riu e, pegando sua toalha, caminhou até o banheiro para uma rápida ducha.

May olhou para Naty, que ainda arrumava as roupas em cima da cama, caminhou até a janela e fitando o belo céu, comentou:

- Ela teve uma recaída e não quer nos contar. – Naty ergueu os olhos azuis e com um leve sorriso, concordou com um gesto de cabeça, fazendo a índia suspirar – E provavelmente quando ela estava quase caindo chegou o Potter...- disse o sobrenome do moreno quase como se fosse um xingamento – e a acudiu.

Naty suspirou e se colocou ao lado da amiga.

- E como ela deve ter ficado muito gelada...- encararam-se e disseram juntas:

- Ele deu o sobretudo dele para ela. – sorriram uma para as outras e sentaram-se no parapeito da janela, sentindo os calorosos raios de sol em suas costas.

- Temos que saber o que está acontecendo com ela May, estou começando a ficar preocupada.

- Eu também, Ná... Eu também. – colocando uma mecha dos cabelos para trás, ergueu a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que Naty e viram a porta do banheiro se abrir e aparece, entre a fumaça, a silhueta de Gina, cantarolando com o corpo coberto por uma toalha felpuda.

- Pronto meninas? – ela disse animada – Vamos começar com a transformação?

Bingo! A ruiva falara a palavra chave para fazer May e Naty abrirem um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

- Eu fico com a roupa. – Naty falou, andando até a ruiva.

- Eu com o cabelo e a maquiagem. – segurando Gina pelos ombros a fez sentar-se na cadeira da penteadeira. Cerrando os olhos de modo pensativo empunhou a varinha. – Para começar, eu já me cansei desse seu corte reto, Gina, e esse seu cabelo. Então, vamos dar mais volume a ele. – e com um gesto de varinha, uma luz vermelha percorreu os cabelos da ruiva, fazendo-os ficarem compridos até a altura de sua cintura e completamente cacheados. Logo, a luz vermelha se transformou numa cor que fez Gina se lembrar da cor de ouro e logo luzes loiras finíssimas apareceram sobre seus fios de fogo. – Perfeito. – May disse orgulhosa. – Agora a maquiagem...- virando Gina para si, percorreu seus olhos negros pelo semblante dela e com um leve sorriso votou a mover a ponta da varinha e um novo facho de luz cobriu-lhe a face e na medida que ia desaparecendo, May pôde ver a pele da ruiva ficar ainda mais alva, os lábios, antes ressecados, estavam cheios e brilhosos graças a um brilho, que realçava a cor vermelha natural. As bochechas estavam ainda mais coradas e quando os olhos apareceram, May ficou impressionada; as íris antes mel-azuladas, estavam ainda mais claros, e o olhar ainda mais sensual. A camada de preto realçava sua cor e a sombra, levemente vermelha e dourada, dava-a um ar aristocrático.

- Meu Deus, Gi, você esta magnífica com essa maquiagem. – Naty comentou se ponto ao lado de May, que ainda continuava pasma.

- Se continuar assim, eu vou perde o meu cargo de garota mais bonita da escola. – a índia comentou – Isso é inadmissível. Vem cá Gina, deixa eu despentear você e borrar a sua maquiagem. – Gina gargalhou e jogou o corpo contra a cadeira, ainda mais relaxada.

Naty também sorriu e dando um tapa no braço de May, comentou:

– Mas esta faltando uma coisinha. – pegando a própria varinha, fez um feitiço onde o canto dos olhos dela e os cabelos ficassem cobertos por um pó brilhante, assim como as pernas, ombros e peito. – Agora sim. – piscou um olho para May, que riu. – Agora venha pôr a fantasia, Gi. – Gina se levantou e assim se colocou à frente de Naty, que sorria de modo confiante.

Tirou a toalha, já vestida com suas peças intimas.

- Vire-se. – a amiga pediu e ela obedeceu. Ergueu as pernas de modo que pudesse entrar dentro do vestido e aos poucos pôde sentir o tecido leve ir subindo por seu corpo, vestindo-o de modo que a fez se sentir uma verdadeira bonequinha. Ergueu os braços para logo arrumar o tomara-que-caia sobre seu busto. Pôde ouvir o zíper lateral sendo fechado e logo as mãos de Naty sobre sua cintura, arrumando as dobras da veste.

- Vire-se. – e assim ela fez. A bainha do vestido moveu-se com seu gracioso movimento, mostrando a provocante fenda na lateral de sua perna exposta. Abaixou-se e calçou as sandálias, fazendo com que a barra do vestido não arrastasse mais no chão.

May soltou um longo assobio e se colocou ao lado de Naty.

- Perfeito! Simplesmente perfeito. Agora sim os garotos vão cair aos seus pés Gi, e não será somente o Santo Potter, não. – Gina riu e assim passou a mão pelo peito, fazendo Naty torcer o nariz.

- Espere... Está faltando os toques finais. – correu até a mala que trouxera e de dentro desta tirou uma pequena caixa de madeira, bem trabalhada. Abrindo-a, tirou algumas jóias.

- Naty, eu queria usar o colar que a minha mãe me deu. – vendo que May iria protestar, continuou rapidamente: - Podemos transformar a cor prateada dele em dourado.

Naty sorriu.

- Tudo bem. – pegando o colar da ruiva, caminhou para trás dela e assim o colocou. Logo em seguida, segurou-lhe a mão e fez com que um delicado anel trançado em ouro, prata e bronze contornasse o dedo anelar da ruiva antes de, por fim, pôr no pulso dela, uma pulseira delicada com várias pedras vermelhas.

- Brinco. – May murmurou, caminhando até Gina e colocando o brinco; um delicado brilhante, onde era somente um leve enfeite. – Bem, vejo que a nossa queria Dama de Vermelho está pronta. – as três riram divertidas – Agora é a minha vez e da Naty de nos trocarmos, olha só, já passou uma hora, temos que nos apressar.

Com um sorriso, Gina sentou-se na cama e pegou sua mascara. Suspirou, aquela seria uma grande noite e Harry que a aguardasse.

Arregalou os olhos e piscou-os várias vezes ao ver May e Naty tropeçarem uma na outra e ao mesmo tempo iniciarem um duelo para ver quem iria usar o espelho primeiro.

- E essas são as minhas melhores amigas. – murmurou revirando os olhos.

**

* * *

**

As portas de carvalho do Salão Principal se abriram, revelando a seus olhos a belíssima decoração e os alunos que já riam e se divertiam.

O teto estava enfeitiçado para mostrar a todos o céu cheio de estrelas brilhantes e a grandiosa lua cheia que iluminava a pista de dança.

Mesas redondas coberta por toalhas brancas estavam enfeitadas por delicadas flores, assim como as paredes que haviam sido tampadas por cortinas de seda.

O chão antes de pedra fora transformado em madeira, e uma escadaria a porta do Salão dava o toque de idade media clássica.

Sorrindo, desceu a escadaria e caminhou até a mesa onde Rony – que estava fantasiado de arqueiro – estava sentado ao lado de Hermione. Não pôde deixar de franzir o cenho ao ver que a amiga estava um tanto quanto... Estranha, naquela roupa de leão, onde a própria juba do animal, ela fizera com o próprio cabelo.

Tentando segurar a risada, aproximou-se dos amigos e sentou-se na cadeira em frente a eles.

- Por que essas caras emburradas? – Hermione encarou-o de modo que os olhos castanhos o fuzilassem.

- Pelo simples motivo que seu amigo aqui teve a _brilhante_ – ironizou - idéia de querer que eu e ele viéssemos fantasiados como um par...- Harry ergueu a sobrancelha pedindo para que ela continuasse – Era para ele vir de leão e eu de leoa, mas ele mudou tudo...- Rony riu com desdém.

- Você queria que eu fizesse uma juba e ficassem rugindo por aí. Poupe-me Mione, mas isso já é pagação de mico. – Hermione fez uma careta de raiva e pegando o guardanapo sobre a mesa atacou em direção ao ruivo acertando-o bem no meio do rosto.

- Você definitivamente é o legume mais miserável e patético que eu já tive a infelicidade de conhecer em toda a minha vida, Ronald Weasley. – e assim saiu batendo os pés pelo Salão.

Harry seguiu a amiga com os olhos, pasmo pela cena. Respirou fundo e voltou-se para Rony que apertava o guardanapo com raiva entre os dedos.

- Rony. – chamou-o amigavelmente. Céus, quando aqueles dois iriam crescer e pararem de brigar como duas crianças. – Rony. – chamou o ruivo novamente, que agora o direcionou os olhos faiscantes de raiva – Vai atrás dela. – disse num tom firme enquanto se sentava na cadeira.

- Você é louco? – Rony disse, sentando-se de um modo mais relaxado sobre a cadeira e arrumando o chapéu verde sobre a cabeça – Se eu for lá ela me mata.

Harry riu e girou os olhos. Era tão difícil de entender que Hermione queria que ele a seguisse? Nem ele mesmo era tão tapado assim... Era?

- Rony...- respirou fundo na tentativa de se acalmar – Vai atrás dela.

- Mas...- o ruivo tentou protestar.

- Agora!

Rony passou a língua sobre os lábios e estufou o peito.

- Me deseje sorte. – foi a única coisa que disse, antes de sair correndo e desaparecer além da porta do salão.

Harry sorriu e bebeu o conteúdo do copo que o amigo deixara sobre a mesa. Percorreu os olhos ao arredor e pôde ver que varias garotas da escola havia pintando o cabelo de vermelho.

Gemeu. Desde que o boato dele e Gina serem namorados ou melhores amigos se espalhou, uma grande parte da população feminina tentava imitar a ruiva em tudo.

Agora como ele iria saber quem era ou não a sua Gina?

Olhou para si mesmo e sorriu. Não estava mal com aquelas roupas pretas, onde a camisa se encontrava completamente aberta. A mascara que usava tampava somente seus olhos que continuavam verdes. Já com os cabelos, não teve muito que fazer, eram rebeldes e passar um pente por eles seria perca de tempo.

- Oi Harry. – uma voz doce e suave chegou a seus ouvidos o fazendo piscar os olhos e encarar a bela ruiva a sua frente. Oh não, aquela não era a Gina... Era? – Você está lindo.

Harry sorriu. Gina nunca iria falar daquele modo com ele, no mínimo iria gritar e dizer que ele havia tentado se parecer com uma largatixa preta. Mas, enquanto ela não chegava, nada o impedia de se divertir um pouco. Além do mais, Gina querendo ou não, ele seria o seu par naquela noite.

- Olá... Você é? – a jovem riu atrás da brilhante mascara dourada. Uma risada que irritou seus ouvidos e fez sua cabeça latejar.

- Ora seu bobinho sou eu...- ela falou, abanando o leque sobre o rosto fazendo os cabelos ruivos fajutos esvoaçarem – A _sua_ Gininha.

Harry riu e tentando fazer uma perfeita cara de surpreso, segurou a mão da garota e levou-a aos lábios, fazendo-a suspirar.

Definitivamente, elas eram todas iguais.

- Oh sim, como não reconheci a minha melhor amiga. A jovem mais bela desse salão inteiro? – perguntou, num tom galante. – Gostaria de dançar?

Não fora preciso perguntar duas vezes, pois a jovem nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de responder, pegou-o pelo colarinho e o arrastou até a pista de dança, onde mostrou a ele a certeza que não era Gina; ela odiava e não sabia dançar.

Aquela seria uma grande noite... Pelo menos até que Gina chegasse, e daquela vez a ruiva não iria conseguir escapar de seu beijo.

Precisava sentir a boca dela para matar a sua sede e aquele sentimento que o fazia acordar suado todas as noites. Necessitava passar seus braços em volta daquela cintura fina e delgada escondida por pesadas vestes.

Os Deus, como ele a desejava...

- Harryzinho, acorde, está pisando na barra do meu vestido. – balançou a cabeça e assim levantou a perna.

- Oh, me desculpe. – disse sorrindo, enquanto conduzia a jovem pelo salão.

_Gina onde você esta?_, Perguntou-se quando viu que a jovem voltava a rir numa forma exaltada ao pé de seu ouvido.

**

* * *

**

- Eu não vou conseguir. – Gina falou, dando meia volta nos calcanhares e tentando passar por Naty e May que a impediram, fazendo uma barreira a sua frente – Meninas, olha só o tamanho dessa escada; eu posso cair, rolar e passar a maior vergonha da minha vida, além do mais...- suspirou – Eu estou com medo.

Naty sorriu e colocou uma mecha de seus cabelos negros para trás de seu ombro. Fitando a ruiva com os incríveis olhos azuis, escondidos atrás da belíssima mascara, disse:

- Não precisa ter medo, pois eu e a May estaremos aqui. Gina, essa é a sua noite, esperamos por muito tempo até a chegada dela. – abraçou a ruiva. – Não desperdice a sua única chance amiga.

May riu e pulou animada.

- É isso aí. – disse, fazendo Gina encará-la – Eu nunca a vi tão linda Gi, então, estufa esse peito e entre naquele salão, fazendo todos os garotos caírem para trás. – abaixando o tom de voz murmurou – Você é capaz de tudo ruiva, só basta querer e ter determinação.

Gina olhou para as amigas de uma maneira tenebrosa.

À noite do Baile havia realmente chegado, e ela nunca pensou que iria desejar ter tido um pouco mais de tempo para se preparar para ele.

Iria encontrar todo mundo nele, principalmente Harry, que naquelas alturas já deveria estar beijando alguma garota em algum canto.

Inferno, por que teve que sair de sua cama? Poderia ter ficado muito bem lá, deitada, entre as cobertas quentinhas e pensando em sua vida. Deixando-a passar por seus olhos de um modo solitário e triste.

Abaixou a cabeça e olhou para os próprios pés calçados por uma belíssima sandália dourada de tiras finas.

A vida às vezes era injusta e a pior das injustiças era que Harry nunca iria corresponder o seu amor, pelo simples motivo de ser a irmã do melhor amigo dele e outro, por ser _a_ melhor amiga dele.

Balançou a barra de seu vestido, sentindo o delicado tecido roçar sobre suas pernas.

E se ela nunca houvesse nascido? E se ela não pertencesse à famlá-ia Weasley? E se...

Fechou os olhos e cerrou o punho.

_Chega! _

Sua cota de autopiedade acabara de se esgotar.

Mesmo que sua vida pudesse ter tido rumos diferente, agora ela estava ali, linda com aquela fantasia, com duas amigas maravilhosas e pronta finalmente para encarar as pessoas de Hogwarts, que por tanto tempo a julgara; imatura, ingênua e... Feia. Isso, claro, até aquele ano.

Sorrindo, ergueu a cabeça e abriu os olhos.

- Vamos lá meninas. – disse num tom confiante, mesmo que temesse cair no chão, graças as suas pernas bambas – Vamos fazer esse Salão tremer.

Naty e May sorriram e arrumaram as próprias mascaras em seus rostos.

- Não se esqueça de falar com a sua voz quando canta, Gi. – a índia lhe alertara, quando as portas do Salão começaram a se abrir.

- Exatamente, pois se usar a sua normal poderão descobrir quem é você. – Naty falou respirando fundo e dando o primeiro passo a frente – Eu vou à frente. – e antes que as outras pudessem dizer alguma coisa, entrou dentro do circulo de luz, que iluminava o ambiente agradável do baile.

Sorriu e sentiu o doce perfume das flores, que percorriam ao arredor.

Vários alunos pararam de conversar para olharem em direção a escada onde estava, até mesmo algumas garotas haviam parado de dançar, menos uma que tinha seus braços ao arredor de um jovem alto, moreno e de incríveis olhos verdes.

_Potter!,_ Naty pensou girando os olhos e começando a descer a escadaria do Salão.

Pôde ver que entre os alunos um garoto de cabelos negros, que lhe caiam sobre os ombros, usando um tapa olho, vinha em sura direção com um sorriso que a fez perder o controle da própria respiração.

Estava fantasiado de pirata, com uma calça bege suja entre as longas pernas, botas pretas e uma camisa branca bem amassada e aberta, deixando a vista o forte tórax.

Ele continuou caminhando, até que chegou na escada e assim lhe estendeu a mão, de modo educado.

- Se me permite, querida donzela. – ele começou, fazendo os pêlos da nuca de Naty se arrepiarem, quando aquela voz rouca e sensual penetrou em seus ouvidos, enviando para seu corpo uma carga eletrizante – Mas está noite a senhorita terá que ser seqüestrada por um pirata.

Naty riu e deslizou sua mão pelos dedos longos do jovem, e quando seus olhos se encontraram, fora impossível não reconhecê-lo.

- Oh, meu Deus, e quanto o senhor irá pedir pela minha liberdade? – perguntou, enquanto os braços fortes circulavam ao arredor de sua cintura.

O pirata sorriu ainda mais, de modo que a felicidade fosse estampada nos incríveis olhos cor de mel.

- Um beijo. – ele disse rouco, inclinando a cabeça em direção aos lábios de Naty, que os ofereceu sem nenhuma resistência.

- Fred...– gemeu, quando sentiu a língua do _ex-ruivo_ passar sobre seus lábios e penetrar como uma cobra sedenta dentro de sua boca, saboreando-a.

Sentiu os braços fortes lhe estreitarem ainda mais, como se temessem que ela fosse sair correndo, fugindo de si. Mas a última coisa que ela desejava era sair de perto daquele corpo másculo, que se contorcia de prazer contra o seu, aquecendo sua pele como se derramassem pura brasa sobre ela, marcando-a. E era exatamente isso que Fred fazia; a marcava com aquele calor que emana dele, aquele calor que mostrava o tanto que ele a amava... A desejava.

Suspirou quando as mãos dele deslizaram pelas suas costas e perderam-se sobre seus cabelos, sentindo sua textura sedosa.

Fred não conseguiu conter o próprio gemido, quando as mãos pequenas da namorada acariciaram sua nuca e logo os dedos delicados se perderam em seus cabelos, cravando as unhas em seu couro cabeludo.

Fora impossível não reconhecê-la, linda como sempre, descendo aquelas escadas com tanta leveza que o fizera quase acreditar que ela estivesse flutuando.

O vestido azul marcava com perfeição as curvas belíssimas de Naty, onde a cor azul realçava ainda mais o tom dos olhos celestes dela. Aqueles olhos únicos, que ele reconheceria até mesmo a longa distância.

A mascara lhe dava um ar sensual, mas os cabelos soltos, lisos e brilhosos eram um convite para ele percorrer seus dedos sobre as mechas azuis que ela fizera.

- Pensei que você não iria vir. – murmurou ao pé do ouvido dela, enquanto parava de a beijar, e assim a levava até uma mesa – Estava preste a ir atrás de você. – Naty riu numa forma tão graciosa, que o fez sentir seu coração falhar um batimento.

- E você acha que eu seria louca de perder esse baile? – ela respondeu com outra pergunta, sentando-se.

Fred arrastou uma cadeira para o lado da morena e assim se sentou também, segurando-lhe as mãos acetinadas assim como o restante do corpo que ele tanto ansiava em se perder, entre as suas.

- Se você é louca? Disso eu tenho certeza absoluta meu amor, mas...- sorriu de modo malicioso – Tenho quase certeza que você não iria gostar de me ver entrando em seu quarto nessas horas somente para lhe avisar que estarei a arrastando para o baile. Além do mais, acredito que o nosso baile seria perfeito entre quatro paredes e em...- chegou ainda mais perto e assim sussurrou: - particular.

Naty respirou fundo e assim retirou suas mãos de entre as de Fred, que riu para valer ao ver sua reação.

Céus, nem em lugares públicos aquele ruivo não conseguia segurar os próprios hormônios?

Vendo-o erguer a mão e colocar uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha, ele murmurou:

- Eu te amo. – Naty ia responder, mas foi bem naquele momento que outra pessoa entrou no Salão, dando o ar de sua presença misteriosa.

May tentou relaxar sobre as vestes escuras, mas estava bastante complicado.

Arrumou a mascara sob o longo capuz, que lhe tampava o semblante e assim começou a descer as escadas, pisando cada degraus de uma vez, com firmeza.

O som do salão estava bastante alegre e o ritmo parecia ter sido feito somente para ela, lhe enviando cargas tão sensuais que a fazia desejar retirar o sobretudo e mostrar o seu verdadeiro_ eu_ na pista de dança.

- Você é uma Sutramy, e não uma dançarina de cabaré. – disse a si mesma, começando a andar pelo Salão, em direção a mesa de bebidas. Chegou a estremecer quando algo em suas costas a fez sentir que era observada com tanto desejo. – Babe querido, mas não se atreva a colocar suas mãozinhas em mim. – voltou a dizer baixinho, enquanto se servia de uma boa quantidade de cerveja amanteigada. – Argh... Que bebida de pobre.

Uma risada a suas costas lhe chamou a atenção, fazendo-a virar bruscamente e se deparar com a escultura viva mais bela que já vira em toda sua vida.

O jovem ria sarcasticamente, mesmo que pudesse reparar que nela havia um toque de humor. As vestes eram que nem as suas; negras, pesadas e misteriosas.

Os cabelos eram loiros e caiam um pouco abaixo dos ombros, enquanto a mascara branca que usava tampava somente até o nariz arrebitado e fino, sendo que a boca levemente avermelhada ficasse amostra, assim como os incríveis caninos brancos.

- Vampiro? – perguntou, franzindo o cenho. O jovem sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, aonde havia uma pequena gota de sangue feita.

- Bela observação, e você? – ele perguntou se aproximando e pegando o copo de bebida de suas mãos e a colocando sobre a mesa, onde com os braços a prensou.

_Que folgado!,_ May pensou, mesmo que estivesse gostando do jeito atrevido do rapaz que a fitava com os incríveis olhos negros.

- Não sei exatamente, Dama de Luto? – arriscou. Nem mesmo ela havia se tocado no que havia se fantasiado. Roupas negras, não tinha nada mais elegante e discreto. Além do mais, preto era a melhor cor de todas. Okay, depois do verde, prata e... Roxo.

Mordeu a própria língua para segurar uma alta risada. Definitivamente, ela seria Sonserina até mesmo depois da própria morte. Iria pedir que seu corpo fosse coberto pela bandeira da casa, somente para mostrar aos grifinorios asquerosos que os sonserinos eram muito mais que simples cobras, eram patriotas e idolatravam seu Lord. O veneno das trevas corria em suas veias.

- Não. – o jovem vampiro disse, aproximando ainda mais os belíssimos caninos de seu pescoço. O Merlin, se havia alguma coisa naquele mundo que a fazia esquecer até mesmo o próprio nome, era vampiros. – Eu falaria que você está fantasiada de uma verdadeira Lady das Trevas. – riu de modo que fez o capuz de sua capa deslizar pela sua cabeça, lhe revelando os incríveis cabelos, onde estavam mais longos e negros.

- Lady das Trevas. – repetiu fazendo os olhos de íris prateadas brilharem ainda mais – Soa bem. E pelo visto, você deve ser da Sonserina, pois não seria qualquer um que teria essa idéia.

- E você também deve ser, para vir com essa fantasia. – ele murmurou, percorrendo os olhos pelo seu corpo, fazendo um rastro de fogo por onde passavam.

May ergueu uma sobrancelha e assim se virou sobre os braços fortes, fazendo suas costas colarem sobre o forte tórax do loiro.

Por alguma razão, aqueles cabelos não lhe eram estranhos e muito menos o jeito sedutor do olhar.

- Então, é um ponto positivo para nós dois. – disse se servindo de um novo copo de cerveja antes de virar o rosto em direção ao do vampiro que ainda a abraçava por trás – Somos da melhor casa. E também...- percorreu seus olhos pelo corpo dele, o sentindo estremecer sobre seu gesto malicioso – temos ótimos gostos.

Ele sorriu e assim se afastou a fazendo sentir a brisa fria daquela noite.

- Gostaria de dançar? – ele perguntou, estendendo-lhe a mão, onde May graciosamente colocou seu copo de bebida, o fazendo segurar como um verdadeiro garçom.

- Não, obrigada, talvez mais tarde. – e mandando um beijo no ar para o loiro, sorriu e assim caminhou até a Ala onde estavam os alunos da sonserina, deixando para trás um atordoado, sem ao mesmo suspeitar, Draco Malfoy, que fitou o copo em suas mãos antes de soltar uma sonora gargalhada.

- Mas quem é ela? – ele perguntou, antes de virar nos calcanhares e seguir o caminho que a sua Lady fizera, sem ao menos desgrudar seus olhos dela.

Mas, antes que pudesse continuar com o seu movimento, as portas do Salão voltaram a se abrir e a imagem que surgiu foi tão espantosa que o copo escorregou entre seus dedos, espatifando-se no chão.

- Meu Senhor. – murmurou, ficando de frente para a escadaria onde a imagem da garota que acabava de entrar ficava cada vez mais nítida.

Não era o único a se encontrar naquele estado atordoado e abobalhado. Praticamente todos os jovens presentes naquele momento se encontravam da mesma maneira ou até mesmo mais chocados pela beleza estodeante da ruiva. Muitas garotas chamavam o seu par pelo nome num tom irritado, mas este parecia não ouvir, completamente enfeitiçado pela beleza da jovem.

E o mais perturbado de todos era Harry, que já tinha esquecido da dor de seus pés, graças aos vários pisões que recebera, ao longo de sua caçada por Gina, que misteriosamente não havia chegado.

Muitas garotas ruivas haviam chegado a si, dizendo que era a sua amiga, mas em segundos ele descobrira a verdade; ora pelo aroma do perfume, a voz ou até mesmo o jeito diferente que a jovem estremecia o corpo sob seus braços.

Com Gina era diferente, ela sorria de um jeito encantador, era ousada e maliciosa ao mesmo tempo, sem perder a sua pose de uma pessoa bastante carinhosa e afetiva.

Mas naquele momento tudo ao seu redor pareceu se desfavelar em puro pó, onde o vento daquela noite o levava para longe.

- Dama... De... vermelho. – murmurou entre uma respiração pesada e outra. Era ela. Era a garota com a qual havia sonhado... Era a dama de vermelho, a sua dama, que chegara para lhe tirar daquele sufoco e o fazer viver aquele sonho que o fizera estremecer, suar, excitar-se.

Sorriu e começou a caminhar em direção a escadaria, passando pelos garotos, ainda atordoados.

Ela estava ali, mais bela do que sua mente havia lhe mostrado. E, daquela vez, ela não iria fugir de seus braços quando estivesse a beijando. Não iria permitir, naquela noite, que o vento a levasse para longe de si.

_Oh meu Deus! _Foram as primeiras palavras que ecoaram em sua mente quando o viu.

Ele estava se aproximando. E cada vez mais sua respiração se alterava.

Umedeceu os lábios e segurou a barra do vestido com força. Lá estava ele, lindo naquela fantasia de... _Lagartixa Preta_? Balançou a cabeça, aquilo não importava.

Harry sorria e passava pelos alunos ainda abobalhados por sua entrada no Salão.

Seu sangue gelou.

O sorriso era luminoso, o corpo a mostra era divino – os ombros fortes e largos, o peitoral amplo e firme, a barriga rígida e malhada detalhadamente, e as pernas que o ninho entre elas mostrava uma força viril alucinante -, mas o que a assustava eram os olhos... Olhos que passavam pelo seu rosto parecendo que o conhecia de algum lugar. Mas para o seu alivio, Harry logo os descia em direção ao seu corpo, parecendo ser capaz de derreter sua roupa para poder saborear o prazer que seria vê-la despida.

- Reza Gina, reza...- disse a si mesma – Pai nosso que estais no céu, santificado seja...- mordeu a própria língua. – Pára de ser patética e mecha-se, vai ficar nessa escada quanto tempo mais?

Harry ainda continuava se aproximando, com os passos folgados e firmes e com um sorriso nos lábios sensuais, que Gina temeu rolar escada a baixo graças as suas pernas bambas.

Respirando fundo mais uma vez e prendendo o ar em seu peito, começou a descer a escadaria, ciente de todos os olhares curiosos dos alunos sobre si. Principalmente das garotas, onde havia em seus olhos aquela pontada de inveja; e dos garotos aquele brilho de desejo.

Pousou a mão delicadamente sobre o corrimão e a escorreu ao mesmo ritmo que ia pisando degrau por degrau.

A música soava de uma forma suave e alegre, ecoando pelas paredes do Salão e penetrando-lhe nos ouvidos, enviando sobre a extensão de seu corto cargas eletrizantes de excitação.

Só mais cinco degraus e chegaria ao chão da pista, e Harry já estava lá, esperando-a, pronto para transformá-la na sua mais nova presa.

Colocando sobre seus lábios o melhor sorriso, se pôs ao lado do melhor amigo, que ergueu uma sobrancelha e voltou a percorrer as íris esmeraldas sobre seu semblante.

Naty e May se encontravam em lados opostos sentadas e bebendo alegremente, mas Gina pôde sentir o olhar delas sobre si, graças aquele calor onde a fazia entender que elas estavam orgulhosas.

Colocando uma mecha ruiva atrás da orelha, abaixou a cabeça de modo tímido para logo voltar a levantá-la e encarar o melhor amigo, num convite silencioso para ele aproximar-se.

Harry oprimiu um sorriso e assim se aproximou cauteloso. Abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Gina fora mais rápida e pousou a ponta dos dedos sobre a boca dele, sentindo a sua suavidade e fazendo-a imaginar como seria a sensação de beijá-lo de verdade; exprimir sua boca contra a do melhor amigo e sentir o sabor daquela língua eloqüente roçando na sua, que com certeza a faria derreter sobre aqueles braços musculoso.

Ergueu mais um pouco o rosto, de modo provocativo, e sorriu amavelmente, enquanto deslizava seus dedos pela boca dele, pelas mechas negras que lhe caiam sobre o pescoço e assim parando-as sobre um dos ombros, onde com as unhas começou a fazer desenhos imaginários.

Conhecia Harry melhor que ninguém, e se tinha alguma garota que conseguiria resistir a todo aquele charme era ela. E o melhor de tudo era que naquela noite não seria nenhuma garota que iria cair aos pés _dele_, e sim _ele_ que iria cair aos _seus_.

Aquela noite seria dela e de Harry e ninguém iria atrapalhar. Tudo poderia acontecer, e Gina estava rezando para que nada desse errado.

- Shhh... - murmurou, ciente de todos no salão estarem os observando, ansiosos por alguma atitude. Gina clareou a garganta e fazendo de tudo para emitir a sua voz de canto, continuou: - Não diga nada, pois tenho certeza que, neste momento, as palavras são desnecessárias.

Harry engoliu em seco quando uma brisa fria entrou por uma das janelas envidraçadas e arrebatou-se sobre si, no mesmo instante que a mão pequena e quente da Dama de Vermelho voltou a deslizar sobre sua pele, queimando a cada caminho percorrido com uma suavidade que o fez lembrar da graciosidade de uma pétala de rosa. Os dedos finos e delicados percorreram seu braço, parando em alguns lugares onde seus músculos se encontravam mais tensos, antes de, por fim, com um aceno de cabeça, começar a caminhar pelo salão deixando-o sozinho ao pé da escadaria.

Oh sim, aquilo tudo era bem melhor do que um simples sonho.

Olhou para a jovem ruiva que deslizava sobre o chão parecendo flutuar, de vez em quanto ela olhava por cima dos próprios ombros e o fitava com aquelas íris que o fizeram quase se afogar, e sorria para logo voltar o seu caminho, passando entre os alunos que, como ele, a seguiam com os olhos.

A música voltou a soar, ainda mais alta e animada, fazendo todos despertarem de seus transes e assim voltarem a dançar, agora comentando sobre aquela Dama. A _sua_ Dama de Vermelho.

Umedecendo os lábios, começou a fazer o mesmo caminho que o dela, ainda a observando como um verdadeiro falcão que saboreava sua presa antes de dar o seu ataque e devorá-la. Matando aquela fome selvagem dentro de si.

Podia ver que ela não era o tipo de jovem que se deitava com um garoto logo na primeira noite. Ela parecia ser doce, delicada e angelical demais, mas o brilho daqueles olhos azuis mostrava uma pessoa selvagem, a qual fez seu sangue correr mais rápido entre suas veias, excitando-o.

- As santinhas sempre são as melhores. – murmurou a frase que um dia Sirius lhe disse, enquanto bebiam alegremente e escondidos no Três Vassouras.

Sorriu malicioso e arrumou a mascara sobre os olhos quando viu a jovem passar pela mesa onde Natalie e Fred estavam e estranhou ao ver que a ruiva lançou um olhar misterioso para a morena, que correspondeu o gesto com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, parecendo bastante orgulhosa e feliz.

Balançou a cabeça. Deveria ter sido somente impressão sua. Estava tão abobalhado, que sua mente estava começando a lhe pregar peças.

A Dama parou em frente à mesa onde eram servidas as bebidas e pôde vê-la se servir de uma refrescante limonada azulada. Ficou hipnotizado sobre o gesto insinuante, quando ela levou o copo aos lábios, bebeu um pouco do liquido e logo passou a língua sobre a boca, solvendo o excesso.

Sua garganta estava seca. Seus lábios estavam trêmulos e sua língua formigava.

Queria beijá-la. Precisava... Necessitava, para não perder aquela pouca quantidade de sensatez que ainda lhe restava.

Seu coração batia tão rápido que poderia a qualquer instante sair de seu corpo.

Ela estava lá, parava, somente esperando-o. Indefesa e sem nenhum tipo de barreira que pudesse protegê-la dele, de suas garras e, acima de tudo, de seu desejo.

_Até que vai ser bem fácil!,_ Pensou, caminhando mais rápido até a ruiva, que ainda bebia calmamente, parecendo não perceber a sua aproximação.

Quando estava preste a pôr-se ao seu lado, uma mão pousou sobre seu ombro, o impedindo de continuar a andar.

Bufando frustrado por ter que parar para ver quem seria o miserável que o importunava, virou-se bruscamente, dando-se de cara com Colin, fantasiado de um verdadeiro jornalista.

_Okay, não tão fácil assim!_

- Olá Harry, posso tirar uma foto sua? – ele perguntou animado, segurando a grande maquina fotográfica nas mãos.

Harry teve que segurar o impulso de dar um soco na cara daquele pivete, quando uma luz branca brilhou diante de seus olhos, cegando-o.

Ah, mas se quando aquele esbranquiçado em sua visão sumisse, Colin ainda estivesse na sua frente sorrindo debilmente, ele não iria responder por seus atos.

**

* * *

**

Bateu com força a porta de seu dormitório fazendo com que o chão de madeira tremesse levemente, e caminhou até o seu banheiro. Pondo-se em frente ao seu espelho, não pôde deixar de segurar um grito quando viu a sua decadente imagem refletida nele; os cabelos crespos e volumosos estavam bastante escorridos, tampando suas costas como um tapete velho e pinicante a fazendo lembrar da juba de um leão que acabara de se molhar na chuva. A maquiagem dos olhos estava escorrida pelo seu rosto, marcando-o com um forte caminho negro, e seus lábios também estavam borrados, aonde o batom vermelho chegava até a metade de sua bochecha.

Soluçando entre as lágrimas, abriu a torneira fazendo um jato de água cair fortemente sobre a pia, molhando o chão. Com as mãos em forma de concha, jogou a água no rosto e começou a remover a maquiagem.

Pegou uma esponja e colocou um pouco de sabão nela e assim começou a esfregar o rosto com força, sentindo a dor de sua pele que parecia estar sendo arrancada.

Terminando de se esfregar, voltou a lavar o rosto com a água e assim fechou a torneira, antes de pegar uma toalha e enxugá-lo.

Suspirou fundo quando voltou a observar a sua imagem refletida no espelho; estava bastante vermelha, mostrando que não teve nenhum cuidado ao esfregá-la com força. Mas para o seu desapontamento, o caminho que as lágrimas fizeram ainda estava marcado.

Jogando a toalha sobre a pia, caminhou até seu quarto e assim sentou-se em sua cama, desolada.

- Por que ele tem que ser tão – suspirou. – lindo?

Abraçou seu travesseiro e, deitando-se de barriga para baixo contemplou, o céu estrelado além de sua janela.

Sentiu novas lágrimas marejarem em seus olhos, lhe embasando a visão.

Num gesto de raiva, Hermione pegou seu travesseiro e o jogou longe, antes de soltar um grito enfurecido e frustrado.

Ela namorava o quarto garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts, onde este estava comprometido com a _primeira_ garota mais feia.

Gemeu e tampou o rosto.

Por que as coisas tinham que ser daquela forma? Fazendo-a sentir como se as trevas perfurasse seu coração e fosse o destruindo aos poucos.

Poderia ter sido tudo tão mais fácil, se ela e Rony continuassem simplesmente amigos, com suas discussões e ela lhe puxando a orelha para estudar.

Mas não, aquela droga de destino havia lhe pregado uma peça, que a fazia somente sofrer; apaixonara-se por aquele legume menstruado.

Ela não poderia ser bonita que nem as outras garotas? Esbelta, com aquele corpo perfeito, a pele acetinada e aqueles lábios gloriosos.

Olhou-se no espelho e logo abaixou o rosto envergonhada de sua aparência refletida; era gorda, tinha sardas pelo rosto, que se misturavam com algumas acnes, e sem esquecer que era uma CDF e com aqueles cabelos que pareciam mais uma verdadeira crina de cavalo suja a lama, que lhe caiam até a metade das costas, quando secos.

Mordeu o lábio de uma forma que pudesse prender em sua garganta mais um novo soluço choroso.

Rony era o seu verdadeiro sonho de consumo; alegre, forte e, acima de tudo, tinha uma beleza marcante; os cabelos ruivos chamavam a atenção facilmente, os olhos cor de mel esverdeados, que brilhavam de uma forma viva, e aquela boca que, quando tocava na sua, a fazia se sentir como se estivesse flutuando, ao mesmo tempo em que sua cintura era queimada com o calor daqueles braços fortes.

- Rony – murmurou o nome do namorado, enquanto observava com carinho o anel de compromisso que ele havia lhe dado no terceiro mês de namoro; era de ouro branco, com delicados diamantes circulando-o, onde na parte interior estava marcado; _Rony.W _e ao lado um coração brilhava, parecendo que aquele brilho mostrava a força de seu amor por ele.

"_Eu te amo mais que tudo, Mi"_ A frase ecoou em sua mente naquele mesmo tom rouco e charmoso de voz que ele usava para a deixar entorpecida, fazendo-a suspirar fundo de uma forma que pudesse sentir o aroma doce das flores que circulavam os jardins de Hogwarts.

- Eu também te amo, Ron – disse para si mesma, levantando-se e abrindo o zíper de sua veste, permitindo que esta caísse sobre seus pés. Vestiu um robe e prendeu os cabelos num alto coque com uma presilha, antes de se apoiar no parapeito da janela, sentindo a brisa fria brincar com as mechas que lhe caiam sobre o rosto.

Moveu seus olhos para o lado mais iluminado do castelo; luzes coloridas piscavam entre as janelas envidraçadas onde sombras de alunos dançando apareciam nas paredes, a música era alta e agitada aonde se misturava com as vozes e gritos dos jovens.

Abaixou a cabeça e suspirou cansada, de modo que, nesse momento, não pôde escutar a porta de seu quarto sendo fechada e trancada.

- Isso sua idiota! – disse a si mesma, cerrando os punhos sobre o parapeito e socando-o – Graças a esse seu maldito orgulho você estragou tudo. – uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos e pingou sobre o parapeito de pedra – Agora você está aqui, sozinha, enquanto ele está lá se divertido. – socou novamente. – Você conseguiu perder a pessoa mais importante da sua vida, e essa será a menor distância entre vocês dois.

- Isso não é verdade – uma voz rouca atrás de Hermione soou, a fazendo arregalar os olhos e soltar um grito assustado, enquanto se virava e se deprava com Rony.

Ele sorria de uma forma gentil. Enlaçando a namorada pela cintura, prensou-a contra a janela.

- Eu sei que errei, Mi, mas você tem que concordar comigo que o motivo da nossa briga hoje foi um tanto que... Patética demais. – Hermione abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. Rony balançou a cabeça e a inclinou de modo que desse um beijo nos lábios da garota e a fizesse ergueu o rosto novamente para encará-lo. – Eu te amo demais, Mi, tanto que às vezes chega a doer. – levou uma das mãos dela em seu peito, fazendo Hermione poder sentir as batidas fortes do coração dele contra sua palma. – E essa será a menor distância entre nós. Por mim, meu amor, eu ficaria ao seu lado para sempre...- a voz dele era rouca, e ainda murmurada ao pé do ouvido da namorada, a fazia estremecer – Fazendo chuva ou sol. De manhã, à tarde, e de noite... Eu passaria todos os minutos com você pelo simples motivo que você, minha querida, é a pessoa que mais amo nesse mundo. – olhando-a nos olhos, disse sério. Senhor, Rony sério era algo que Hermione pensou que nunca estaria viva para presenciar – Não importa o que aconteça, ou em que posição você esteja naquela droga de jornal... Mi, para mim, você é a garota mais linda do mundo, pelo simples motivo que é você que tem o meu coração, a minha alma... Você me tem por inteiro.

Hermione sorriu emocionada, antes de pular nos braços do namorado e abraçá-lo com força.

E, naquele momento, todas as mágoas que sentia em relação a si ou a Rony pareceram sumir num passe de mágica.

Ele a fazia se sentir especial, e acima de tudo; a garota mais bela do mundo.

Ela o amava demais, e saber que esse sentimento tão puro era correspondido da mesma maneira tão intensa, selvagem... Carnal, a fazia entender que aquele amor não poderia acabar. Pois, tanto ela quanto Rony, haviam sido feitos um para o outro.

Até mesmo Harry e Gina. Mas aqueles dois eram tapados de mais para abrirem os olhos e verem aquilo.

Sorriu e sentiu os dedos de Rony deslizarem, envoltos em sua cintura, marcando-a com o seu toque quente e firme.

As mãos dele pressionaram com força a lateral de sua barriga, enviando por todo o seu corpo uma carga arrebatadora, que explodiu em seu peito e fez com que um gemido escapasse de seus lábios.

- Feche os olhos – ele murmurou com a voz mais rouca que o normal.

A luz da lua parecia ter se posicionado somente para eles, sendo que o seu quarto estava completamente escuro, e onde ela e Rony estavam, era iluminado pelo esplendor prateado daquela noite cálida e fresca.

O cheiro de terra molhada, graças ao sereno, misturava-se com os das flores e penetravam em seu quarto como uma onda, os englobando num único clima de puro prazer.

E foi no exato momento que a boca de Rony friccionou a de Hermione, que ela sentiu seu mundo girar ao seu redor.

A língua dele penetrou sobre sua boca, escorregando entre seus lábios, fazendo uma corrente serpentear sua espinha e logo em seguida uma busca sensual se iniciar dentro da boca um do outro. Sedentos por sentir seus gostos.

Rony a trouxe ainda mais para perto de si, de modo que o corpo de Hermione encaixa-se perfeitamente contra o seu, fazendo-a sentir o quanto ele a desejava naquele momento.

Seus hormônios afloravam, e ele não conseguia controlá-los. Queria mais, muito mais.

A boca da namorada tinha um gosto que o enlouquecia, aquela pele delicada e os movimentos corporais o enfeitiçavam. Os olhos castanhos dela eram quase um convite silencioso para ele se aproximar e assim se perder naquela tempestade nebulosa.

Mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior, antes de virar o corpo dela em direção a cama, e assim começar a movê-la até lá.

Suas mãos pararam sobre os ombros dela, e gentilmente abaixou as mangas do robe, deixando os ombros de pele alva amostra. Não conseguindo controlar o próprio impulso, beijou cada um deles com suavidade, fazendo Hermione estremecer.

- Rony... – ela disse entre um gemido e outro.

A noite pareceu ganhar mais vida diante dela quando suas mãos, impulsionadas pelo seu desejo, se colocaram para dentro da roupa de Rony, que havia tirado a fantasia, substituindo-a por uma blusa folgada e uma calça jeans.

Rony sorriu quando seus olhos se encontraram e assim ele beijou-lhe o semblante docemente, saboreando cada parte de seu rosto com a boca sedenta pela sua.

- Mi – disse rouco – é melhor eu ir embora, porque não estou conseguindo mais me segurar.

Hermione o segurou, enrolando seus braços envolta da barriga lisa e rígida de Rony, que girou os olhos em delírio quando os dedos dela ficaram arranhando sua pele, como uma verdadeira gatinha manhosa, incendiando-o.

- Passa essa noite comigo. – ela pediu baixinho, enquanto dava pequenos passos para trás e, não deixando de fitar o ruivo nos olhos, sentou-se ao pé da cama, com ele diante de si. Sorriu docemente, e o trouxe ainda para mais perto de si, de modo que ficasse entre suas pernas – Fica... Eu quero... E eu sei que você também quer.

A respiração de Rony se alarmou, e graças ao silêncio noturno, Hermione pôde ouvir as batidas fortes do coração dele.

Mas era claro que ela tinha plena consciência do que estava pedindo. E Rony provavelmente estava num estado ainda pior; resistir á tentação ou...

Respirou fundo quando o viu olhá-la duma forma que parecia ser capaz de ler a sua alma.

Oh, Senhor, ela o queria demais... Queria sentir aquele prazer alucinante onde somente um homem e uma mulher eram capazes de chegar. Queria ser dele, somente dele. Daquele que tinha seu coração e a sua alma, e agora queria pôr nas mãos de Rony seu corpo.

Fechou os olhos quando o ruivo sorriu e assim, num rompante, tirou a camisa, para logo jogá-la no chão e inclinar o corpo.

As mãos fortes e quentes pousaram sobre seus ombros nus e deslizaram pelo seu braço.

Mordeu a própria língua para segurar um gemido quando ele abaixou o robe além de seus seios.

Rony também gemeu. Numa forma de puro desejo e satisfação ao ver que ela finalmente estava preparada para recebê-lo por completo.

Ainda de olhos fechados, Hermione pôde sentir o corpo dele prensar contra o seu, e fazê-la deitar sobre a cama.

Oh Deus, aquilo era melhor do que havia imaginado.

Agora podia tocá-lo de verdade, sentir aquele calor que a fazia derreter como mel aquecido e aquelas sensações formigarem por todo o seu corpo.

- Eu te amo demais. – Rony murmurou ao pé de seu ouvido, quando as mãos fortes afastaram o robe, deixando-a somente com a sua delicada calcinha branca.

Jogando a cabeça para trás e cravando os dedos contra os lençóis, Hermione arfou quando sentiu a língua do ruivo deslizar sobre seu ventre.

Correspondendo as mesmas palavras que ele lhe dissera, respirou fundo e assim se entregou.

Permitindo que eles se amassem pela primeira vez sem fronteiras, fazendo com que somente as estrelas e a lua fossem testemunhas daquele ato de amor. Onde, não somente os corações e as almas se fundiram num único ser naquela noite, mas sim os corpos.

**

* * *

**

O chão tremia graça aos alunos que pulavam animados na pista de dança, mexendo os corpos em sintonia com a música animada de batidas rítmicas.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e olhou ao arredor, procurando a sua _Dama de Vermelho_.

Mas por que, diabos, aquelas garotas de Hogwarts tinham que ter pintado os cabelos de ruivos?

Caminhou entre os alunos a procura dela, esticando o pescoço na esperança de achá-la. Nada!

Cerrou os punhos. Ah, se não fosse por Colin ele não a teria perdido de vista e naquelas horas poderia já estar a beijando, saboreando aqueles lábios, acariciando aquele corpo e se perdendo naqueles olhos azulados.

Cabelos ruivos, olhos azulados e um perfume doce... Definitivamente, uma combinação perigosa para seus hormônios. Mas, o que mais o tocava, era a voz; aquela melodia suave e tranqüila que penetrava em seus ouvidos e enviava cargas eletrizantes para sua mente o fazendo estremecer.

Estranhamente teve o leve pensamento de que conhecia alguém que se encaixava perfeitamente naquela descrição. Mas ninguém, naquele momento, veio a sua mente, pois somente uma única coisa ecoava nela; a Dama de Vermelho e os acontecimentos em seu sonho que ele faria ir muito mais além.

Cabisbaixo, por não tê-la encontrado, deu a volta nos calcanhares para ir se sentar, quando a encontrou finalmente, parada a sua frente sorrindo como um anjo que afastava todos os seus pesadelos.

Merlin, ela era linda de qualquer forma, mas de perto... As veias de seu corpo pulsaram.

Ele a queria... Desejava... E todas aquelas sensações arrebatadoras o faziam temer a ponto de não saber o que elas significavam.

Como precisaria de Gina naquele momento, falando as coisas certas e o fazendo entender o que passava por dentro de si.

Franziu o cenho; Gina!

Mas aonde aquela _pimentinha_ havia se metido? O baile já estava no meio e nenhum sinal dela.

Por em breve momento todo o seu corpo paralisou, ao pensar que ela poderia estar no dormitório, deitada, passando mal. Céus, e se ela estivesse precisando dele? E ele ali, com aquela sua estonteante ruiva, que sorria de uma forma protetora.

Pôde vê-la começar a caminhar em sua direção, deslizando sobre o chão como uma cobra que estava preste a percorrer todo o seu corpo e mordê-lo num golpe fatal, fazendo assim, todos os seus pensamentos sobre a melhor amiga sumirem rapidamente.

**

* * *

**

Oh sim, definitivamente todos deveriam estar se divertido. _Mas ela não estava!_

Primeiro fora à ousadia daquele porco do Crabbe vir falar com ela, paquerando-a de uma forma que a fez sentir nojo até de si mesma. Para depois vir outros Sonserinos repugnantes.

Girou as íris e suspirou sobre a cadeira que estava sentada e remexeu o copo de sua bebida entre os dedos

Se olhasse para um lado iria ver com perfeição Naty e Fred rindo, beijando-se e abraçando um ao outro. Na outra extensão do salão; estava Gina e Harry conversando também muito animados. Até demais!

E ela? Sentada naquela porcaria de cadeira, recebendo olhares que não estavam nem um pouco a fazendo passar bem.

_É melhor eu ir embora!,_ Pensou, já começando a se levantar, mas nesse momento uma mão pesada e gorda tocou em seu braço a puxando com força e quase a fazendo cair no chão.

- Ainda não benzinho. – disse uma voz gosmenta ao pé de seu ouvido, a fazendo sentir ânsia.

Virando o rosto, pôde ver o semblante vermelho, por causa da bebida, e suado, por causa do calor, de Crabbe.

Oh não, _Free Willy _havia voltado para lhe atormentar a vida, novamente.

- Daria para você tirar a sua _patinha horrenda_ de mim? – perguntou entre os dentes, mesmo que o seu tom fosse de uma perfeita ordem. Mas o sonserino pareceu não perceber e apertou seu braço ainda com mais força.

Maldição, onde estava Draco quando precisava dele?

Balançou a cabeça. Draco que se explodisse. Aquela_ margarida _era a última coisa que gostaria de ver na sua frente naquele momento.

Olhou ao redor na esperança de ver algum _salva-vidas_ para lhe tirar daquelas garras asquerosas... Onde estava o _seu_ vampiro, ou até mesmo...

- Tira as mãos dela, a moça não quer a sua companhia, cara. – uma voz gentil e firme soou atrás deles.

May suspirou aliviada e sorriu pelo canto dos lábios ao ver que finalmente alguém havia percebido o seu chamado de socorro.

Sentiu a mão de Crabbe afrouxar um pouco em torno de seu braço, dando-lhe a chance de puxá-lo para si com força, libertando-o.

Olhou por cima dos ombros e pôde ver um perfeito elfo de longos cabelos loiros e olhos magicamente coloridos.

Percorreu os olhos pelo corpo e constatou, satisfeita pelo belíssimo físico que ele continha, mesmo tampado por aquelas vestes azuis.

Pôde sentir o chão tremer graças aos pesados paços do sonserino, que se afastou no momento que o loiro se aproximou de si e a enlaçou pela cintura.

- Obrigada – murmurou, enquanto se deixava conduzir até a pista de dança pelo elfo, que sorria animado – Não sei o que teria feito se você não tivesse aparecido.

Os braços dele circularam ao redor de sua cintura por inteiro, enquanto instintivamente May posicionava suas mãos envoltas do pescoço dele.

- Você não sabe _mesmo_ quem eu sou, não é? – ele perguntou de repente, começando a conduzi-la.

May cerrou os olhos e percorreu-os pelo rosto do elfo. Definitivamente, ou ele estava muito bem fantasiado, ou era um louco.

- Me desculpe, mas não. – o elfo riu divertido e a fez dar uma graciosa pirueta antes de voltar a posicioná-la entre seus braços.

- May, May...- ele murmurou, inclinando-se em direção ao ouvido dela – Que tipo de melhor amiga eu fui arranjar, não é mesmo?

A índia arregalou os olhos e tirou o capuz, revelando os seus longos cabelos negros, que percorreram suas costas como um véu noturno.

- Jo... Jorge? – murmurou estupefata.

O amigo riu ainda mais alto, de modo que jogou a cabeça para trás, balançando as longas mechas loiras.

- Finalmente! – May sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e assim perguntou provocativa:

- É bom saber que é você querido... Mas tenho a nítida impressão que você não sabe muito a respeito de elfos, não é? – o amigo franziu o cenho.

- Como assim?

- Bem... Conta à lenda que todos os elfos são... _Gays_. – soltou uma sonora gargalhada quando os olhos coloridos de Jorge se arregalaram.

- Você ta brincando? – ele perguntou ainda a conduzindo pela pista de dança – Eu não sabia dessa...- murmurou – Acho que vou voltar pro dormitório e trocar de fantasia.

- Para qual? – May perguntou – Pistoleiro?

Jorge riu sem emoção perante a gracinha.

- Engraçadinha você não é? – May deu os ombros de uma forma inocente, o fazendo sorrir e a trazer ainda mais para perto de si, apertando-a em seus braços – Eu estava com saudades, faz tempo que não conversarmos. Agora que a minha cópia foi tirada de mim...- ele soltou um muxoxo e olhou de esgoela para Fred.

May sentiu um aperto no peito. Era verdade, desde que Fred começou a ter um relacionamento com Naty, ele e Jorge não passavam tanto tempo juntos. E o pior era que como melhor amiga daquele gêmeo, ela não estava lhe dando tanta atenção como merecia.

- Me desculpe, querido... – disse arrependida – Eu não estou sendo muito presente na sua vida como deveria ser.

- Tudo bem – Jorge deu os ombros e a rodopiou novamente – O importante é que mesmo que você não perceba, eu sempre estou te olhando, velando até mesmo seu sono nas aulas da Minerva - riu irônico – mesmo que você não saiba May, eu ainda continuo cuidado de você, em silêncio, somente te observando de longe.

May abraçou-o.

- Eu te amo muito sabia? – Jorge sorriu e olhou-a debochado.

- Mas é claro, todas as garotas de Hogwarts me amam. – gabou-se, fazendo a índia lhe dar um tapa no ombro – Além do mais, quem além de mim e Fred tem a cara de pau de embrulhar a Madame Nor-r-ra numa caixa e enviá-la pelo correio pombal para o Filch no natal?

May gargalhou e abraçou o ruivo quando a música acabou e todos os alunos bateram palmas para o DJ.

- A Gina? – ela murmurou ao pé do ouvido dele.

- Okay, okay! – Jorge falou – Você ta certa, mas eu tenho que concordar com você que a minha irmã consegue a _proeza_ de ser mais pentelha do que eu e o meu irmão.

A índia balançou a cabeça.

- E eu sou assim pela influencia dela. E a Naty também...- o ruivo balançou a cabeça.

- Minha irmãzinha, a doce Gininha... Oh Senhor, aquela garota tão pura virou um verdadeiro demônio.

May deu-lhe outro tapa.

- Jorge Weasley – o repreendeu – Não fale isso da minha melhor amiga.

- Hei, eu estava brincando. – abraçou-a carinhoso e percorreu seus dedos pelas mechas negras sedosas, sentindo o delicioso aroma do shampoo – Você está linda.

- Querido, acorda pra vida, eu _sou_ linda. – May falou convencida, fazendo-o sorrir divertido. – E você não é o único que acha isso.

Jorge balançou a cabeça e lhe deu um gostoso beijo na bochecha.

- Ninguém iria conseguir não achá-la bonita... – ele falou com o tom de voz baixo e rouco, enquanto roçava o nariz no pescoço da índia – Nem mesmo um cego. – May riu.

- Jorge... Pare com isso. Você está me deixando sem jeito. – o ruivo iria responder, mas nesse momento uma mão pálida tocou-lhe no ombro, o fazendo se erguer e olhar para trás.

Por cima dos ombros largos do amigo, May pôde ver um vulto negro fazendo com que seu sangue gelasse.

Era _ele_!

- Eu sei que estou sendo imprudente, mas você já dançou com ela, será que eu poderia também agora? – o vampiro perguntou educadamente, fazendo Jorge torcer o nariz.

- Mas é claro – respondeu a contra gosto soltando May e conduzindo-a para os braços do vulto.

May sorriu agradecido para o amigo e num gesto rápido tirou o sobretudo que usava, revelando o seu belo vestido preto de um ombro só, também aberto nas costas, onde deixou a mostra a sua tatuagem; um dragão preto que percorria sua coluna, enrolando-se em sua coluna vertebral.

- Pode colocar em cima de uma cadeira para mim, querido? – perguntou a Jorge, que ficou surpreso com a visão de sua tatuagem, enquanto pegava o sobretudo que ela lhe estendia.

- Cla... Claro – respondeu ainda surpreso, dando a volta nos calcanhares e se afastando.

May respirou fundo e enxugou a testa com a mão, eliminando um pouco do suor.

- Quente aqui não é mesmo? – perguntou ao vampiro que sorriu, revelando novamente os caninos brancos e afiados.

- Se você quiser eu posso ir pegar aquele copo que você me deu quando a convidei para dançar pela primeira vez. – ele disse irônico, a fazendo rir.

May ia responder, mas naquele momento uma nova música começou e abafou sua resposta.

Os braços do vampiro circularam seu corpo, como se a embalasse, e num puxão gracioso, fez com que seu corpo se encaixasse com perfeição ao dele.

Os rostos se aproximaram, e quando seus lábios estavam quando se tocando, de modo que ela podia sentir o hálito febril dele sobre sua boca, o vampiro desviou os rostos e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro, aspirando o seu perfume.

- Delicioso...- ele murmurou, deslizando a ponta dos dedos pelo formato da tatuagem, a arrepiando.

May fechou os olhos e começou a ser conduzida de uma forma que um ar sensual e tentadoramente perigoso se apossou deles.

Oh sim, a sua noite estava começando a melhorar.

**

* * *

**

Os tambores, o som e a noite incrivelmente bela... Tudo parecia ter sido escrito somente para eles, fazendo que cada detalhe saísse perfeito.

E agora ela estava ali, falando e agindo de um modo que pensou que nunca seria capaz.

Pela primeira vez, sentiu como era ser observava por um garoto que a via como uma _presa_ e faria de tudo para _devorá-la_.

E o melhor, era que aqueles olhos verdes a acariciavam como uma pétala, o desejo faiscava neles, o sorriso mostrava o tanto que estava fascinado e o tom de voz; rouco e sensual, lhe dava a entender que ele a queria e não iria desistir tão fácil.

Todos aqueles anos valeram a pena, todas as lágrimas que havia derramado por ele, cada palavra de dor e cada fibra contorcida em seu ser. Tudo valeu a pena para que ela estivesse ali, naquele momento, ao lado daquele garoto que por tanto tempo a fizera perder o rumo da vida. A fizera crescer, aprender e a entender o significado do verdadeiro amor. Que as almas gêmeas realmente existiam e que aquilo não era somente um pensamento de uma garota boba e apaixonada.

Levou novamente o copo aos lábios e sorriu delicada.

Senhor, aquele jogo de sedução era muito melhor do que havia imaginado.

- Você me encanta, sabia? – Harry perguntou, se aproximando cautelosamente e colocando as mãos para dentro de calça, para que pudesse segurar o seu impulso de tocá-la. Mas quem seria ela? Não vinha ninguém em sua mente com todas aquelas descrições, e provavelmente se ela fosse daquela escola, não teria passado despercebida por seus olhos. Ela era linda demais!

- E você me espanta. – Gina falou, colocando o copo sobre a mesa, calmamente.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Espanto? – repetiu a pergunta – Por quê?

Ela deu os ombros e assim se apoiou na mesa, com as mãos para trás do corpo e a perna amostra casualmente por causa da generosa fenda.

Harry deslizou os olhos, como uma verdadeira caricia sobre a perna da garota e, enquanto sua boca ficava seca e seu corpo quente, como se o estivessem jogando dentro de um vulcão, fazendo-o suar frio.

Nunca em toda sua vida sentira tanto desejo por uma garota. E tinha certeza que se todas as cenas que _vinham_ e _iam_ em sua mente se realizasse, iria ser uma experiência fantástica e simplesmente maravilhosa. Algo que, talvez, despertasse algo nele, o fazendo ficar meio hesitante. Tudo era novo, principalmente aquelas batidas descompassadas em seu coração.

Sentia-se como um garotinho, que estava tentando chamar pela primeira vez uma garota para sair, e definitivamente ele já havia saído dessa fase e ido para uma muito mais além e... Divertida.

- Não é todo dia que as garotas têm a sorte de serem galanteadas pelo famoso Harry Potter. E nesta noite, ter sido a sua escolhida... Me assusta. – a Dama falou simplesmente, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

Harry arregalou os olhos e engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Como você sabe quem sou eu?

A ruiva sorriu e se virou, de modo que com um passo, fez com que a sua perna ficasse entre as coxas dele, fazendo os corpos ficarem encaixados e as respirações entrassem em harmonia uma com a outra.

- Tem uma única coisa que me diferencia das outras, Harry – Gina murmurou, ciente que estava entrando num terreno perigoso, e se continuasse nele não poderia mais voltar. Mas... Quem disse que ela queria? – Eu sei te reconhecer até mesmo às cegas...- ergueu o braço e com os dedos lhe acariciou os cabelos rebeldes. Um gesto que fizera tantas vezes, mas naquele momento tudo se mostrava tão diferente, como se estivesse lidando com um estranho. Um desconhecido, que fazia sua respiração se alterar, seu corpo arder e seu coração disparar em seu peito. – Pelo tom de sua voz...- cheirou-o no pescoço, roçando seu nariz na pele dele – Pelo seu perfume – ergueu o rosto e roçou seus lábios nos de Harry, enquanto seus olhos se perdiam nos verdes esmeraldas, que brilhavam reluzentes entre as luzes do salão – Pelos seus olhos, que me fazem perder o fôlego. Mesmo que você não saiba quem eu sou Harry...- sorrindo se afastou, o fazendo estremecer de frio – Eu sei muito bem quem você é.

Harry respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma.

Então ela o conhecia. Riu sem humor. Nos dias atuais quem era o infeliz que não iria conhecê-lo?

Pelo menos, uma vez por dia em alguma parte de algum misero jornal, teria que estar escrito; _"E o Grande Harry Potter..."_. Por que simplesmente não o esqueciam? Fingiam que ele nunca havia sequer nascido e que Voldemort se encontrava no quinto dos infernos? Poderia ser tudo tão mais fácil.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, antes de sorrir sem graça.

- Então, como você sabe quem eu sou... Por que não me conta _quem_ você é?

Gina engoliu em seco. Com certeza aquilo era o que ele mais queria saber; quem era a pessoa que se escondia atrás daquela máscara.

Mas estava fora de cogitação.

Nem consiga imaginar qual seria a reação do melhor amigo se soubesse quem ela era.

_Provavelmente iria sair correndo!,_ Pensou amarga, girando os olhos em desdém. Ela havia esperado praticamente sua vida inteira para se encontrar ali, e somente com um único passo falso todo o seu plano iria por água a baixo.

Mas não podia negar que se sentia um pouco decepcionada por Harry não ter descoberto quem ela era. Estava tão bem fantasiada a ponto de nem mesmo o próprio irmão vir a reconhecê-la?

Dando um leve sorrisinho amarelo, encarou Harry de modo provocante, antes de sibilar com os lábios sua resposta, fazendo com que ele tivesse que fitá-los para entender o que queria dizer.

Um gesto tão simples, que o fizera sentir o corpo inteiro ficar seco, como se necessitasse de algo para hidratá-lo.

- Não gosto de facilitar as coisas. - aproximando-se, ela mordeu a parte superior de sua orelha e escorregou os dentes até seu lóbulo, levando-o quase a loucura – Se quiser saber quem eu sou, terá que descobrir por si mesmo.

Harry segurou-a pela cintura e fez com que o corpo dela voltasse a ficar colado contra o seu, fazendo-o parar de estremecer de frio. Mas desta vez uma nova chuva de arrepios percorreu sua espinha.

Seu coração batia rápido e gotas de suor escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Estranhamente sorriu debilmente e fechou os olhos, pousando seu queixo sobre a cabeça da Dama de Vermelho, enquanto ela apoiava o rosto corado em seu peito descoberto, parecendo querer sentir a temperatura de seu corpo.

E ele soube que, graças àquela proximidade, ela também sentiu as batidas em seu coração, já que para fazê-lo engolir em seco, percorreu as unhas pelo seu abdômen.

De modo gentil, começou a conduzi-la para a pista de dança, onde uma nova música; sensual e perigosamente tentadora, soou pelo Salão.

Os quadris dela se mexiam sincronizados com o seus, de um lado para o outro, enquanto os seios volumosos friccionavam seu peito.

Percorreu os dedos pelas costas dela e sorriu vitorioso ao senti-la suspirar pesadamente.

_Bom sinal!_ Pois mostrava que ele não era o único que estava começando a perder a linha da sensatez.

Rindo de uma forma bastante animada, afastou-se e num gesto firme a fez dar uma delicada pirueta antes de voltar a puxá-la novamente para si, tombando os corpos.

- Se eu te contar um segredo você promete guardá-lo? – murmurou ao pé do ouvido dela e devolvendo a provocação, Harry mordeu-lhe o lóbulo com a pontinha dos dentes.

- Claro...

Conduzindo-a ainda mais para o meio da pista, onde as luzes coloridas transformaram-se em brancas, pairaram sobre eles, iluminando-os e fazendo com que os alunos fizessem uma roda ao redor, observando-os atentamente.

Harry deu uma investida com o quadril sobre o dela, fazendo-a dar um passo para trás e girando-a, encostou as costas dela sobre o seu corpo novamente.

Erguendo-lhe os braços, deslizou a pontinha dos dedos pela lateral do corpo delgado, antes de repousá-los sobre a cintura. Sempre balançado os quadris de um lado para o outro, em sincronia com a música _caliente_.

Gina por sua fez, fechou os olhos quando as mãos de Harry percorreram a lateral de seu corpo, enquanto seus braços se entrelaçavam no pescoço dele.

- Eu não conheço... A sensação de estar apaixonado – Harry falou rouco, de modo que a respiração pairasse sobre seus cabelos. – Mas tenho certeza que, ao seu lado, eu vou descobri-la em breve.

O coração de Gina falhou e ela abriu os olhos abruptamente, de modo que ficasse nítido o seu espanto.

Virando a cabeça sobre os ombros, fitou Harry nos olhos e pôde ver que naquelas íris estava um brilho verdadeiro que a hipnotizou por alguns segundos.

Ela ouvira corretamente ou seu cérebro estava tão _pairado_ que estava começando a lhe fazer ouvir coisas.

- Desculpe...- disse ainda atordoada.

Não, só poderia ter ouvido errado mesmo. Harry Potter apaixonado e, acima de tudo, por _ela_?

Teve o impetuo de beliscar o próprio braço para ver se aquilo era outro sonho. Mas deteve-se no meio do caminho. Sonho ou não, ela não desejava acordar. Queria continuar ali, com o seu corpo contra o de Harry e a música romântica – onde os tambores entravam em sincronia com seus quadris e pernas, ora balançando para um lado e outro, ora para frente e para trás – enquanto o som de alguma flauta egípcia a fazia contornar o corpo sobre o dele, como uma onda arrebatadora, os englobando de uma forma perigosa e sensual.

Harry sorriu e apertando-a ainda mais, lhe beijou o ombro, de modo que com a pontinha da língua fizesse um caminho úmido de brasa até a parte de trás da orelha de Gina.

- Vejo que acabo de descobrir o seu ponto fraco. – ele murmurou num tom divertido, ao senti-la apoiar-se com mais força em si, parecendo que a qualquer minuto iria cair de encontro ao chão.

- Eu também sei qual é o seu ponto fraco, Senhor Engraçadinho – Gina falou, mas logo se arrependeu ao ver o amigo franzir o cenho.

_Estúpida! Besta! Anta! Idiota!,_ Uma voz irritante e grotesca gritou na mente de Gina. Ela era a única garota na face da Terra que sabia onde ficava o verdadeiro ponto fraco de Harry, pelo simples motivo que ele havia lhe contato nas férias passadas na Toca o local onde o deixava realmente sentir que estava caindo de um precipício sem fim.

- Ah, é? Então me mostre. Vamos ver se você sabe mesmo.

Hesitante, Gina virou-se entre os braços de Harry e aproximou sua boca da dele, perigosamente, sentindo o peito do moreno arfar com mais força contra o seu.

Mordeu a própria língua para segurar um gemido quando começou, lentamente, percorrer suas mãos pelo corpo rígido e definido de Harry, que já havia fechado os olhos como se estivesse gravando na mente o toque trêmulo de suas mãos.

As parando sobre o peitoral definido, sendo uma sobre o coração, Gina se curvou e assim lhe mordeu o queixo e deslizou a língua pelos lábios firmes do amigo, sentindo o seu gosto de menta e febril, alucinando-a ao ver que conseguira deixar ele bem aonde queria; em suas mãos. Enquanto ia as deslizando pelo pescoço, os ombros e finalmente no ninho entre suas mãos, fazendo Harry engolir em seco.

Sorrindo vitoriosa, Gina deu uma leve mordida marcando a pele de Harry com seus dentes.

Instantaneamente ele gemeu.

Erguendo o rosto, Gina encarou-o de modo maroto, mas o brilho nos olhos azulados não escondia a tamanha malicia, mostrando que ela havia gostado de ter feito ele gemer com o seu gesto ousado.

Se ainda havia algum fio de consciência na mente de Harry, este desapareceu naquele exato momento.

A música soou ainda mais forte e os tambores mais rítmicos assim como a voz da cantora.

Entrelaçando seus dedos entre as mechas vermelhas sedosas, puxou a cabeça da ruiva lentamente para trás, enquanto suas pernas de encaixavam entre as delas e os corpos começavam a se mover; como duas cobras.

Se havia algo do qual ele se orgulhava mais – depois de ser um grande conquistador e um ótimo apanhador – era dançar.

Puxou-a ainda mais para o centro e assim começou a conduzi-la em passos perfeitos e sorriu impressionado ao ver que ela o seguia da mesma forma.

Aquela ruiva definitivamente nascera para ficar entre seus braços. O perfume dela lhe aguçava todos os sentidos, o calor do corpo dela impregnava-se em sua roupa e penetrava em sua pele marcando-a, e o brilho daqueles olhos o faziam lembrar vagamente de Gina.

Suspirou e num gesto rápido girou a Dama de modo que logo a trouxe-se novamente para si.

Encostando sua testa na dela, lhe roçou nos lábios vermelhos, sentindo-os queimar sobre sua boca, e por um momento pensou se a língua dela seria capaz de fazer aquele mesmo gesto, de lhe dar aquela mesma sensação; plenitude, quentura, prazer!

- Você é perfeita de mais. – arfou quando a cantadora aumentou ainda mais o ritmo da música, fazendo com que os passos se tornassem mais rápidos.

Gina sorriu de modo agradecido pelo elogio e assim circulou os quadris, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam de satisfação; estava conseguindo dançar com Harry, e o melhor; até agora não pisara uma única vez em seu pé.

Abraçou o amigo pelo pescoço e assim continuou a ser guiada, agora movendo os ombros de um lado para o outro assim como seu corpo, num mesmo compasso que o corpo de Harry, que ondulava contra o seu, a fazendo sentir a tamanha força do desejo que ele tinha por si, roçando sobre sua coxa.

- Que tal convidarmos outros casais? – propôs, fazendo Harry franzir o cenho e sorrir maroto.

Naty e May a observavam com sorrisos esplendidos, mas não iria permitir que as amigas ficassem sentadas.

Com um braço de Harry segurando-a com firmeza por sua cintura, Gina jogou o corpo para trás e o desceu até o chão, fazendo com que seus cabelos caíssem sobre o piso e parecesse que sobre este havia uma poça brilhosa de brasa.

Volto a se erguer com um gesto firme de Harry, ele a girou em direção a May, onde arregalou os olhos ao entender as intenções da ruiva.

- Ah, não. – a índia murmurou, agarrando-se com mais força ao braço do vampiro, que sorria - Ela não vai fazer isso comigo. – vendo a ruiva aproximar de si, ondulando os quadris e movendo os braços em gestos sensuais, engoliu em seco – Oh, ela vai!

Gina sorriu entre a mascara e segurou May pela mão, puxando-a até o meio da pista.

Num reflexo rápido, May agarrou as vestes escuras do seu companheiro.

- Mas o que você ta fazendo? – ele perguntou quando pararam no meio da pista de dança, com todos os observando entusiasmado.

- Desculpe querido, mas não vou pagar esse mico sozinho. – o vampiro riu com ironia.

- Então se você se ferra, eu também me ferro? – May deu os ombros, enquanto o abraçava pelo pescoço, aproximando os corpos.

- Vejo que aprendeu o verdadeiro espírito da coisa.

Começaram a dançar, acompanhando os mesmos passos que Gina e Harry faziam, numa coreografia perfeita.

May olhou, por cima dos ombros do vampiro, Naty e Fred sorrindo e batendo palmas ao ritmo da música, assim como os outros alunos.

Sorrindo de modo perverso, sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de seu companheiro:

- Que tal mais um casal? – ele afastou a cabeça e a balançou de modo que não havia entendido aonde ela queria chegar – Me gire.

Dando os ombros, o vampiro rodou-a ao seu redor e logo a trouxe novamente para si, a flauta aumentou seu som e eles ondularam o corpo um contra o outro, podendo sentir cada forma, músculo e sensualidade.

Segurando-a pela mão, o vampiro fez com que May trombasse o corpo contra o seu e com a ponta dos dedos deslizou-os pela lateral do corpo delgado, a fazendo sorrir.

- Olhe lá o que vai aprontar. – ele falou, antes de girá-la para longe de si.

May parou exatamente na frente de Naty, que arregalou os olhos azuis.

- Como vai _docinho_? Divertindo-se? – May perguntou cinicamente, vendo Naty pular no colo de Fred e agarrá-lo com força, como se este fosse a tábua de sua salvação.

- May, meu bolinho de salpicão, você sabe que eu te amo, mas dançar não é muito a minha praia. – Naty olhou de modo angelical e inocente para índia, que riu.

- Vamos lá criatura, ponha esse esqueleto pra requebrar. – num gesto firme agarrou a mão da amiga e como Gina fizera, a arrastou para o meio do salão.

Fred suspirou quando Naty agarrou-lhe com força pelo colarinho, enforcando-o.

- Péra ai, não tem que me asfixiar.

- Me desculpe, foi sem querer.

- Tudo bem, mas agora o que a gente faz? – perguntou olhando ao arredor e vendo as luzes ofuscarem sua visão.

Naty deu um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios e o abraçou. Aproximando sua boca da do ruivo disse num murmuro:

- Dance. – abraçando-o, olhou por cima do ombro dele a mesa dos professores, que se encontrava atrás da banda que tocava sobre o palco. Seus olhos se encontravam com os de Dumbledore, que batia palmas animado. Os olhos celestes do diretor brilharam em diversão, enquanto o sorriso gasto entre as barbas grandes era de um grande carinho e afeto.

- Eu amo você. – pôde vê-lo gesticular com os lábios antes de mexer a cabeça num cumprimento, fazendo Naty suspirar emocionada e relaxar sobre os braços de Fred.

Virando-se de costas para ele, continuou a dançar.

Os alunos soltavam vários gritos, enquanto uma fumaça de gelo circulou a pista, embalando os três casais numa coreografia ainda mais provocativa.

- Naty...

- Sim Fred! – ele engoliu em seco e continuou a conduzi-la.

- Não sei quanto a você, mas eu tenho um pequeno probleminha. – Naty franziu o cenho e fitou-o de modo interrogativo.

- Qual?

- Eu não sei dançar esse tipo de dança. Bem... Não com essa música!

Naty não pôde deixar de soltar uma sonora gargalhada, enquanto abraçava com mais força o ruivo.

- Meu amor entenda uma coisa...- aproximando-se, sussurrou no ouvido dele – Esse tipo de música não se tem um estilo certo para dançar. – mordeu-lhe o lóbulo e murmurou ainda mais baixo, como um gemido de prazer – É como sexo, você não tem que saber nada, somente agir e deixar-se levar pelo momento. Pelas sensações...- fitou-o de modo malicioso – pelo prazer que a sensualidade te traz.

Num gesto rápido, se afastou dele e assim se proporcionou a sua frente.

May e Gina seguiram seu gesto e se colocaram na frente de Draco e Harry, que ergueram uma das sobrancelhas, mostrando que não estavam entendeu mais nada.

As três se entreolharam de modo cauteloso para ninguém suspeitar de suas verdadeiras identidades.

Os sorrisos nos rostos desapareceram, fazendo-as terem uma fisionomia misteriosa onde fez os garotos gelarem.

De repente tudo parou; a cantora parou de cantar, o som ia abaixando aos poucos até que por fim restou somente um único zumbido, os alunos não batiam mais palma, e o vento não se fazia mais presente. Tudo, absolutamente tudo, ficou vazio e silencioso.

Um silêncio relaxante, mas ao mesmo tempo excitante.

Harry olhou para a sua Dama e pôde vê-la passar a mão pelos cabelos de modo que o suor se espalhasse pelas madeixas rubras. Os dedos; longos, finos e delicados, deslizaram pelo pescoço dela, trilhando um caminho que ele seguiu com os olhos, parecendo gravar cada poro que ela continha. Os dedos continuaram a se mover sobre aquela pele que ele tanto ansiara dominar. Possuir. Amar!

Até que pararam sobre o colar que ela tinha envolto no pescoço; Era uma jóia dourada e o brilho se misturava com o natural de sua pele, pôde vê-la começar a brincar com um pingente em forma de meia lua. Oh Deus, como ele queria ser aquele colar, só por alguns segundos.

Ela sorriu marota e, num gesto ousado, fez com que os dedos fossem até o ninho entre se seus seios, levemente a mostra graças ao vestido tomara-que-caia, e assim tirou o suor dentro deles.

Harry passou a língua sobre os lábios e nesse momento um tambor junto ao som de um chocalho começou a soar e vento a circular, balançando os cabelos ruivos, que se perdiam ao arredor daquele corpo conveniado, embalando-o como uma manta de sangue.

Os olhos de Harry se perderam nos de Gina e num balanço ao ritmo do som oco, ela começou a mover os quadris, balançando-os como uma onda que se quebrava em uma rocha, num gesto firme e forte, deixando-o ainda mais louco.

- Merlin que me ajude. Respira, Potter. Respira _bem_ fundo! – murmurou, vendo-a começar a erguer os braços ao som do chocalho, que vibrava e a fazia sorrir em volta do som perigosamente sedutor. – Muito fundo!

Mas o que o fez perder a sensatez e esquecer o próprio nome, foi quando ela começou a caminhar até si. Sorrindo provocante, os olhos parecendo queimá-lo sob aquelas chamas azuladas e o copo movendo-se como uma folha ao vento, numa dança divida da vida e da natureza.

Prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos quando o corpo dela friccionou e logo girou ao seu contorno, parando a suas costas.

Os quadris dela tocaram nos seus e as pernas de enroscaram na sua. Abraçando-o por trás, Gina começou a movê-lo para frente e para trás, fazendo-o seguir o seu compasso e fazer Harry lembrar-se dos movimentos mais divinos do mundo; os movimentos de uma paixão selvagem, entre um homem e uma mulher, quando os corpos se fundiam em um único ser.

Ela balançou o corpo com mais força e sensualidade e o desejo em seu corpo começou a se espelhar ainda mais rápido, consumindo-o.

As outras jovens dançavam da mesma forma, e os garotos não estavam tão melhores quanto a si.

O do seu lado direito, um vampiro, já havia tirado a capa, revelando a calça preta e a camisa da mesma cor, desabotoada nos quatro primeiros botões.

O do seu lado esquerdo parecia que a qualquer momento iria derreter graças ao suor que escorria por sua testa, mostrando a tamanha força que ele se fazia para segurar o impulso de segurar aquela Dama de Azul e lhe mostrar como eles, ambos, poderiam ser maravilhosos juntos. Unidos!

- Está gostando, Potter? – a Dama perguntou, passando a ponta da língua atrás de sua orelha.

- Você não imagina o quanto. – ela riu, fazendo o som daquela risada o fazer estremecer.

- Bom saber disso – num rompante ela se pôs a sua frente, agora fazendo os mesmos passos com o rosto colado ao seu – por que ainda terá muito mais.

Harry segurou-a pela cintura e a acompanhou, assim como os outros que, como ele, pareciam estar enfeitiçados.

Tudo ao arredor pareceu sumir, e somente ficou naquele salão, em seu campo de visão, a sua Dama e em seus ouvidos o som da música.

Tudo estava perfeito, sedutor, eletrizante e incrivelmente prazeroso.

O calor era infernal e por alguns segundos ele desejou se perder dentro daquela boca doce e vermelha como uma pétala de rosa.

Respirou fundo tentando controlar os seus hormônios.

- Você me quer? – ela perguntou de repente, parecendo ler os seus pensamentos. Por acaso havia falado algo em voz alta? Maldição! Era um tapado mesmo!

- Muito. – respondeu, perdendo seus olhos nos seios dela, fazendo-a rir.

- Controle-se querido! – Gina pediu, fazendo de tudo para não ruborizar, aquele jogo fora ela que iniciara e teria que enfrentar com as conseqüências – À noite está apenas começando. E ela é apenas uma criança.

- Vamos lá para fora? – Harry perguntou, prensando-a ainda mais contra si – Aqui está muito quente. – não, ele não iria dar-lhe a chance de responder, pois quando ela abriu a boca se viu apossando-se daqueles lábios.

Num piscar de olhos estava dançando com ela, no outro a seduzindo, e no outro a beijando.

Pôde sentir os braços dela rodearem o seu pescoço e assim parar de se mexer, ficando assim, parados no meio do salão.

Harry sorriu e sentiu que ela também sorria, enlaçando-a pela cintura de modo terno, entreabriu os lábios dela com a língua. Iria senti-la, estava chegando perto, somente mais um toque para lhe saborear a boca de verdade.

Então, o momento quase aconteceu, quando sua língua roçou de leve contra a dela uma mão em seu ombro o arrancou dos braços da Dama.

Trincando os dentes com força, escutou aquela voz, irritante e frívola penetrar em seus ouvidos.

Havia chegado tão perto.

- Harry James Potter, não acredito que você esta tendo a cara de pau me trair com _essazinha_ aí. – Cho Chang disse, colocando as mãos na cintura e o olhando através dos cerrados olhos, mergulhados em raiva. – Eu não estou acreditando nessa pouca vergonha!

_Pouca vergonha?,_ Harry repetiu as palavras mentalmente.

Como aquela garota tinha a coragem de dizer que o que ele estava fazendo era uma pouca vergonha? Pelo menos não fora a sua Dama de Vermelho que havia lhe mandando uma coruja no meio da noite, enviando-lhe um bilhete onde dizia que era para encontrá-lo no corujal. Bem depois daquilo, era obvio o que haveria de acontecer.

Cerrou os punhos e abriu os olhos que, para o seu espanto, a Dama de Vermelho sumira.

Oh não, ela desaparecera, fora embora como a tempestade em seu sonho, distante de seus braços, de seu corpo e de sua boca.

Respirou fundo. Não, ele não iria se descontrolar. Ele não iria perder o controle.

Ele definitivamente não iria ter um _piti_.

- Dane-se todo o meu autocontrole. – disse a si mesmo virando-se e encarando a oriental com os olhos verdes escuros, como duas olivas. Chang estremeceu e a fisionomia dura tornou-se uma amedrontada.

A música havia parado novamente e os casais não dançavam mais, simplesmente encaravam-no esperando por alguma reação.

E sim, ele iria a ter.

May olhou para Naty e piscou-lhe os olhos de modo que fez a amiga entender; se Potter acabasse com Chang em publico, ela iria começar a amá-lo.

- _Chang_...- Harry começou, frisando o segundo nome dela como se o estivesse cuspindo, enquanto se aproximava cautelosamente. – Eu não sei exatamente o que uma garota tão mesquinha e repugnante como você esta fazendo num Baile como este. Porque sinceramente, se eu fosse você já teria me enfiado dentro de uma cova para esconder esse rosto ridículo, cheio de vergonha.

May assobiou e Naty engoliu uma forte risada.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos e apontou o dedo para a oriental, que arregalou os olhos puxados.

- Harry querido acalme-se, você está descontrolado...

- _Descontrolado?_ – Harry falou, para logo soltar uma sonora gargalhada fria e sarcástica. May ficou impressionada como ele poderia ser tão _Sonserino._ – Não Chang, eu não estou _descontrolado_. Eu somente estou com uma vontade enorme de matar você. De fazer você desaparecer da minha frente e me dar o enorme prazer de nunca mais olhar para essa sua cara que me dá nojo. Diga-me, Chang, na última fez que se olhou no espelho, não sentiu pena de si mesma?

- Pena? – Cho repetiu, com o cenho franzido.

- Exatamente, pena! Porque eu teria. Ou, até mesmo, me assustaria de ver que o espelho não quebrou ao ter que refletir a imagem de uma garota tão baixa e cretina como você. – aproximando-se por completo, Harry se curvou sobre a chinesa e de modo baixo, lhe sussurrou no ouvido – Entenda uma coisa _Changuizinha_; Essa foi a última fez que você se meteu no meu caminho. Foi a última vez que você tentou enfiar esse seu nariz imundo em algo que não é da sua conta. Agora escute com atenção; eu e você não temos mais nada, acabou, eu já me diverti o bastante com você, já usei e agora descartei. Você já está fora do meu jogo Chang, foi bom enquanto durou usar o seu corpo como um brinquedinho de prazeres meus. Agora viva a sua maldita vida e me deixe viver a minha porque na próxima eu não irei responder pelos meus atos e esqueço as boas maneiras e faço questão de eu mesmo lhe da ruma verdadeira lição de auto-respeito e moral. Pois, nesse momento, querida, você não tem nenhuma. Absolutamente nada. Você não é ninguém que pode vir e se meter na minha vida. Você é um nada Chang, um nada, onde só passa na vida das pessoas para ser alvo de gozação. – encarando-a nos olhos, sorriu cínico – Tenha uma boa noite. – e dando a volta nos calcanhares começou a caminhar até a porta do salão, mas a voz arrastada na oriental o deteve:

- Para mim você fala isso não é Harry, mas eu sei que você me ama. E que um dia irá largar aquela imunda da Weasley e rastejar aos meus pés.

Naty arregalou os olhos. Mas que garota mais sem nexo. Olhando para May gesticulou com os lábios:

- Mas ela não se enxerga? – May deu os ombros. (-To falando a miopia do Potter é contagiosa, mas ninguém me ouve.)

- Eu já falei para ela abrir os olhos... Mas sabe como é, ela é orgulhosa e não me ouve. Agora fica assim; com o rabo entre as pernas e sozinha. – Naty balançou a cabeça e riu.

Harry não se deu ao trabalho de virar e encarar a ex, simplesmente enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça e respondeu:

- Tenha certeza Chang, se um dia eu abandonar a Gina será no dia de minha morte, porque aquela ruiva é a minha _melhor amiga_, e acima de tudo é a pessoa que mais admiro. Aprenda uma coisa – virou o rosto e a fitou com um sorriso frio nos lábios – no dia que eu voltar para você, será somente para usá-la novamente. Mas isso por um ponto extremo de necessidade. Até mais. – e mandando uma piscadela charmosa para Cho, foi embora, deixando-a para trás, sozinha, humilhada no meio do salão.

May começou a bater palmas, e Naty a rir, e logo todos os alunos no salão a imitavam, fazendo o rosto de Chang se atingir ainda mais a um tom intenso de vermelho.

Arrumando o vestido curtíssimo verde-limão no corpo, ela deu a volta nos calcanhares e foi se sentar, isolada, na última mesa, onde era escondida pela sombra de canto.

**

* * *

**

Caminhou com passos firmes até os jardins e olhou ao arredor; nada.

Com um suspiro, andou até uma árvore que ficava de frente para o lago e assim se encostou no tronco desta.

Seu corpo tremia por causa da raiva que acabara de sentir de Chang, mas sua boca queimava graças ao doce toque da boca da Dama.

Fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás.

- Onde você esta? – perguntou aos céus, numa prece.

Nesse momento, escutou um som de folhas secas sendo pisadas e assim abriu os olhos rapidamente.

O sonho! Agora sim ele estava se tornando realidade.

A Dama estava ali, sorrindo para ele e andando em sua direção, com os mesmos passos sensuais e os mesmos gestos insinuantes.

A brisa gélida balançava a fenda do vestido vermelho, revelando ainda mais aquela perna bem torneada e alva.

Engoliu em seco quando chegou bem perto de si, de modo que ficasse entre suas pernas.

Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas ela simplesmente sorriu ainda mais e tampou-lhe os lábios com a pontinha dos dedos.

Seu coração disparou e a sua respiração se tornou pesada.

Os dedos dela ergueram-se e delicadamente contornaram o formato de sua cicatriz.

- Não sei por que você odeia essa cicatriz. – ela falou rouca, parecendo sentir com ele, a tensão do momento.

- Graças a ela eu perdi meus pais e ganhei uma grande responsabilidade. – Harry respondeu a encarando, enquanto a abraçava pela cintura.

- Você esta vendo as coisas de um ângulo como lhe foi contado. – Gina respondeu de modo gentil.

- Como assim? – ela ficou na pontinha dos pés e com os lábios beijou-lhe a cicatriz.

- Eu acho a sua cicatriz um charme. Ela pode lhe representar uma guerra Harry, morte, sangue, gritos... Mas veja. – olhou-o de modo carinhoso. Harry sentiu-se emocionado; o brilho nos olhos dela não era de alguém que o via como _Harry Potter o Herói_ ou _O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu_. Não! Ela o via como Harry; um garoto normal como os outros. – Não é uma cicatriz que fará você ser diferente dos outro ou alguém mais importante – Gina levou sua mão ao coração dele – é aqui que faz. O coração. É com ele que você se torna a pessoa que nesse momento, que na verdade, é e não uma cicatriz. Você a vê Harry como o marco que mudou a sua vida. Mas eu a vejo como uma simples cicatriz, enquanto aqui dentro eu sei que há um garoto maravilhoso. – aproximou-se – As pessoas se tornam especiais pelas suas qualidades interiores e não com marcas em seu exterior.

Harry a abraçou com força, sentindo as palavras ainda ecoarem em sua mente, numa forma carinhosa e terna.

Senhor, aquela jovem era muito mais importante do que imaginara. Ela era como... Como quem?

Balançou a cabeça, isso não importava.

- Você é linda demais. - murmurou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a rir docemente. - Doce...- continuou, quando começou a deslizar a pontinha da sua língua pelo pescoço da ruiva, sentindo aquele sabor gostoso que não conseguia definir.

- É você que me faz assim...- Gina respondeu, desvencilhando dos lábios dele e o fitando dentro dos olhos verdes. - linda... Doce...- aproximou seus lábios dos de Harry, sentindo a respiração dele em sua boca, excitando-a. - Apaixonada. – e com um impulso, o beijou, sentindo finalmente aquela sensação que, por tantos anos, ansiou.

**

* * *

**

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido como uma brisa de inverno que trazia consigo a primeira nevada.

Gina deslizou seus braços para trás do pescoço de Harry, enquanto este a espreitava ainda mais em seus braços e entre suas coxas, na tentativa de aproximar ainda mais os corpos, fundi-los num único ser e ficarem juntos para sempre.

Os cabelos ruivos balançavam com graciosidade, enquanto os dedos de Harry; grandes e ágeis, se entrelaçava em seus fios de fogo.

O corpo dele queimava e o seu também... Um fogo frenético que se explodia em seu corpo como fogos de artifício, preenchendo-a ainda mais com aquele amor incondicional pelo melhor amigo.

Era tudo mágico, feiticeiro e incrivelmente encantador.

Gina sorriu, enquanto fechava os olhos lentamente e Harry pressionava com força a boca contra a dela; a mesma boca que por tantos anos havia fechados os olhos e sonhado, experimentando em silêncio como seria o seu gosto. E agora ela sabia!

Tinha um gosto doce e ao mesmo tempo amargo que se perdia em todos os cantos. Era quente e fervilhante, quase febril, onde fazia com que seu corpo parecesse flutuar. Não sentia mais o chão sobre seus pés e tudo ao arredor pareceu não ter mais nenhuma existência.

Ali era somente Harry e Gina; nada mais.

Gina sentiu seu mundo girar quando a boca de Harry começou a roçar na sua de um modo lento e terrivelmente torturante. Porque ele não a beijava de uma vez!

Ele suspirava pesadamente provando a ela que o que ele estava fazendo, não era somente ela que sofria. Ele também queria beijá-la, mas a calma, atenção e carinho que Harry estava tendo a fazia sentir vontade de chorar.

Será que todos aqueles anos ela fez um pensamento errado dele?

Será que com todas as garotas ele era tão atencioso daquela forma e não somente com ela, mesmo que não houvesse descoberto sua verdadeira identidade.

- Deus, você é única. – ouvi-o murmurar, enquanto, ainda com os olhos cerrados, mudava a cabeça de posição e voltava a roçar sua boca contra a dela em uma plena tortura.

Gina sorriu. Não! Não era com todas! Ela que estava recebendo um _atendimento especial_, e com aquele pensamento, ela sentiu que poderia explodir de pura felicidade.

Os braços fortes de Harry a espreitaram ainda mais, enquanto o tronco da arvore os impediam de cair sobre a grama.

Suspirou fundo e estremeceu quando, com a pontinha da língua, Harry deslizou sobre sua boca, pedindo a tão esperada passagem.

Era como estar no céu e no inferno ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto aquela chama de desejo e paixão a envolvia, a volúpia e a vertigem do céu a vazia ficar sonhadora e ainda mais apaixonada pelo melhor amigo.

Não dando nenhum sinal de resistência, Gina entreabriu os lábios e sentiu a mão de Harry em suas costas, apertando sua carne levemente, fazendo-a gemer baixinho.

Era uma loucura... Aonde havia metido a cabeça quando iniciara aquele jogo?

_No coração,_ Uma voz uivou em sua mente, fazendo-a sorrir.

Entrelaçou seus dedos entorno nas mechas rebeldes do cabelo de Harry, sentindo a testura tão sedosa e despenteada.

Numa forma ousada, Harry afastou a cabeça e sorriu maroto, enquanto, com os dentes, lhe mordiscava o lábio inferior.

- Esta tentando me seduzir, Harry Potter? – perguntou num tom divertido, sentindo seu corpo estremecer.

- Não sei... Você está se sentindo seduzida? – Gina aproximou ainda mais o corpo contra o dele, prensando-o ainda mais contra o tronco grosso.

O vento fazia um zumbido em seu ouvido, parecendo sussurrar palavras fervilhantes onde somente serviu para o seu sangue ferver ainda mais entre suas veias pulsantes ao extremo de seu corpo. As águas plácidas do lago se quebravam sobre as pequenas pedras, fazendo uma melodia límpida e clara soar, transformando tudo ao arredor ainda mais perigoso e tentador.

- Eu, seduzida? – jogou a cabeça para trás, fazendo as mechas ruivas roçarem sobre as mãos dele em sua cintura – Estou me sentindo tentada.

Harry sorriu e assim inclinou o rosto.

- Então, somos dois... Por que eu estou aqui, nesse exato momento, quase me sucumbindo a loucura e ao desejo – chupou-lhe os lábios como se estivesse saboreando um sorvete – A loucura de tocar em seu corpo, e ao desejo de te beijar, te sentir. De te amar!

Gina sentiu seu coração disparar de uma forma tão alucinante e rápida que temeu que ele pulasse para fora de seu corpo.

Okay! Fazer Harry apaixonar-se por si, definitivamente, não estava em seus planos.

Caramba! Ela queria apenas um misero beijo. Era pedir demais?

Perdendo-se em várias frases que ecoavam em sua mente, lembrou-se de uma que lera há um certo tempo em um livro de poemas; _"Amar e ser amada é viver em estado de êxtase"._

Oh Senhor, Harry estava ali, naquele exato momento, lhe oferecendo o corpo, o coração e a alma, enquanto ela já havia entregado tudo aquilo em suas mãos desde o primeiro momento que o viu.

Mas ela não poderia aceitar. Não poderia revelar-se. O que iria acontecer se ele soubesse que a Dama de Vermelho não passava de sua melhor amiga, aquela a qual fora eleita uma das primeiras garotas mais feias da escola.

Pela primeira vez, Gina quis que o chão abrisse sob seus pés e a engolisse.

Como o destino era cruel. Todavia, tinha esperado por anos de sua infância pela aquela proposta, e no momento que deveria dizer _sim_, via-se obrigada a recusar.

Respirando fundo para manter a calma e não se acabar em lágrimas, Gina sorriu carinhosa e estreitando os olhos de modo brincalhão, acariciou o rosto de Harry que lhe beijou a palma numa caricia intima e sensual, enquanto segurava seu pulso e com o polegar fazia formas circulares sobre sua pele, marcando-a com o seu toque em brasa.

- Você é incrível – Gina murmurou, tentando esquecer o aperto em seu peito. _Apenas uma noite!_ – Nunca pensei que você pudesse ser assim; tão perfeito com uma garota.

Harry sorriu e fez com que seus dedos deslizassem pelos lábios dele, delineado com carinho aquele formato tão perfeito e sexy.

- Eu nunca fui um brutamonte que obriguei, algum dia, uma garota a fazer algo que ela não quisesse. Mas com você é diferente – a voz dele não passava mais do que um simples murmúrio, misturando-se com aquele zumbido do vento – é uma garota especial. Tanto que somente de olhar para a sua beleza que me fascina, me faz lembrar da formosura de um anjo.

Gina riu.

- As suas palavras fariam qualquer garota acreditar que andou decorando algum livro de _Shakespeare_.

Harry riu também e balançou a cabeça, fazendo com que as mechas negras lhe caíssem em frente aos olhos verdes vivos.

- Não preciso ler livros de poetas para dizer simples palavras que podem muito bem sair daqui – levou a mão dela ao seu coração – não sei o que esta havendo comigo, mas você, minha querida Dama de Vermelho, esta me fazendo sentir sensações que jamais pude imaginar que existiam.

_Sua besta, é o amor,_ Gina teve vontade de gritar, mas o sorriso impregnado em seus lábios a impediu de completar tal ato.

- Posso te pedir um favor? – Harry balançou a cabeça em concordância.

- Se estiver ao meu alcance – _Oh sim, com certeza estava!_

- Você poderia parar de me provocar e me beijar de uma vez?

Harry piscou algumas vezes, surpreso pela atitude ousada dela, enquanto seu coração disparava.

Ela era formidável; graciosa, carinhosa, doce e acima de tudo uma aura de sensualidade parecia englobá-la numa maneira tão natural, que ele teve que muitas vezes respirar fundo para manter o controle e não cair aos pés dela, implorando pelo seu amor.

_Cuidado com aquilo que você quer!_, Disse a si mesmo.

Não podia negar que as mulheres o fascinavam. Amava tudo nelas. Todas as pequenas peculiaridades. A maneira como se moviam com graça. O perfume e o riso. O sorriso tímido e sedutor. Acima de tudo a maneira como os olhos delas faiscavam, desvendando cada sentimento oculto dentro delas.

E ele, um Don Juan de primeira já acordara ao lado de muitas ao decorrer de seus últimos dois anos em Hogwarts, mas nenhuma delas chegava aos pés daquela ruiva. Parecia que ela havia feito alguma mágica sobre seus olhos, impedindo-o de lê-los e saber o que aquela Dama pensava, sentia e muito menos imaginava ao seu respeito.

Ela parecia que havia descido do Olimpio e flutuava em direção aos seus braços que a esperavam ansiosos apara aconchegá-la em seu calor.

Respirando fundo, balançou a cabeça de modo que uma mecha negra de seu cabelo fosse para trás de sua orelha.

- O seu desejo é uma ordem. – murmurou rouco, enquanto inclinava a cabeça e roçava seu nariz contra o dela, que sorriu e encolheu os ombros como uma gata manhosa, enquanto enroscava, numa forma mais aconchegante, os braços envolta de seu pescoço.

Ela tinha cheiro de rosas e algo a mais que não conseguia definir. Um perfume doce, ousado e único para seu olfato, onde se aguçou assim como seus outros sentidos.

Deslizou sua boca sobre a dela, como um pano de seda que deslizava sobre o corpo de uma mulher nua, moldando-o com suavidade; sentindo-o, provando-o.

O gosto... Era quente e adocicado, quase febril, que o levou ao desejo eloqüente.

Um gosto único, onde ele jamais seria capaz de esquecer.

Com a respiração pesada, onde seu peito subia e descia num ritmo descompassado em harmonia ao da Dama, Harry entreabriu os lábios e com a pontinha da língua fez com que ela entreabrisse o dela também.

Pronto! Agora mais nada seria capaz de quebrar aquele momento, atrapalhar de sentirem-se de uma forma mais intima e quente.

Puxando-a para si de uma forma possessiva, Harry deslizou sua língua para dentro da boca dela e numa dança sensual enroscou-se contra a dela.

O vento tornou-se mais gélido e a noite ainda mais estrelada. O esplendor da lua pareceu que havia se tornado ainda mais luminoso enquanto os animais da floresta proibida pareciam que haviam começado a cantar.

Gina sentiu o chão sob seus pés sumir realmente, e não ficaria espantada ao saber que estava flutuando.

Com os olhos fechados, tanto ela quanto Harry, puderam ver as pequenas faíscas douradas que começavam a circular seus corpos em aspirais, que subiam, enviando-lhes chuvas de arrepios que serpenteavam suas espinhas.

As folhas do chão elevaram-se ao relento e numa dança harmoniosa começaram a circullá-os também, como se a natureza, o vento e a luz daquela noite estivessem abençoando-os.

Gina apertou-se ainda mais contra aquele corpo, quando a língua dele começou a deslizar de encontro a sua, tocando-a com sofreguidão. Como se a sua vida dependesse daquele toque, daquele sabor e daquelas sensações.

Harry sentia que em seu corpo borboletas flutuavam, enquanto seu sangue fervia sobre seu corpo, enquanto Gina sentia pela primeira vez a vertigem tomar conta de seu ser.

As bocas se tocavam numa composição perfeita. De pura sincronia, assim como as línguas.

Em toda sua vida, Gina nunca pensou que o beijo de Harry pudesse vir a ser tão formidável.

Já beijara outros garotos, mas com ele... Com o melhor amigo, aquele o qual vinha sonhando desde pequena, era diferente. Sentia que estava no lugar certo, com a pessoa certa e sentindo arrepio e emoções certos para aquele momento tão volumoso.

Parecia que o tempo havia parado assim como a Terra de girar, somente para fornecer a eles mais tempo de poderem se tocar e de sentirem-se.

Num gesto rápido, Harry virou o corpo e prensou-a contra a madeira da arvore, fazendo estremecer graças às cascas ásperas contra sua pele nua das costas.

Ele a prendia com os braços envolta de sua cintura, enquanto as pernas musculosas haviam se colocado ao lado de seu corpo, impedindo que ela pudesse fugir.

Ele deslizou as mãos pelo seu corpo até que erguer os braços e desenrolou os dela de volta de seu pescoço.

Com um suspirar pesado ele a prendeu, por cima da cabeça, segurando-lhe os pulsos numa forma provocante.

Sorriram.

O ar faltava em seus pulmões, mas eles não queriam parar. Queriam mais. Muito mais!

Queriam chegar a um estágio que nada e nem ninguém seria capaz de parlá-os.

Com Harry, Gina queria descobrir o verdadeiro prazer entre um homem e uma mulher, queria descobrir aqueles recantos proibidos e tentadores.

Mas Harry já pensava diferente... Ele queria descobrir a sensação de plenitude, as emoções do amor e como seria se perder sobre aquele corpo acetinado que se encaixava perfeitamente contra o seu; queimando-o, marcando a brasa. Como se o calor do corpo dela fosse capaz de ultrapassar suas vestes e fundir-se a ele.

Sentiu os dentes dela deslizarem sobre sua língua, o fazendo gemer em volúpia e em uma loucura que o fazia imaginar que seria a mesma de estar caindo em direção a um abismo sem fim.

Ia caindo e ela era a sua tábua de salvação. Aquela que traria de volta a sua vida, a chama de seu corpo e o brilho em seus olhos.

Jamais poderia esquecer o gosto daquela boca, o brilho dos olhos e principalmente aquela voz tão doce.

Suspirou pesadamente quando uma brisa fria arrebatou-se sobre si, fazendo-o se exprimir ainda mais contra ela, aquecendo os dois corpos ainda mais.

As bocas se buscavam, as línguas se tocavam numa forma selvagem, que aos poucos ia amenizando para logo somente se roçarem, num toque apaixonado e doce.

Aquilo era melhor do que Harry algum dia poderia ter imaginado.

Tudo estava perfeito, e o beijo dela era simplesmente incrível. De modo que chegava a ser viciante.

Mas Harry queria buscar mais recantos, queria provar mais daquele gosto e daquela pele acetinada que parecia queimar sua carne.

Num gesto ousado, deu mais uma investida com sua língua contra a dela, circulando-a de forma brincalhona, antes de quebrar o contato dos lábios e encostar sua testa, suada, na dela.

Os lábios tremiam e Harry sorriu ao ver que a boca dela estava rubra como uma verdadeira pétala de rosa.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou com a voz rasa, ainda podendo sentir seu coração disparado contra seu peito.

Ela o abraçou ainda mais, de um jeitinho meigo e carinhoso.

- Huhum...- Gina respondeu, roçando o nariz na curva do pescoço de Harry, fazendo-o rir deliciado com aquele momento tão pleno – No que você esta pensando?

Harry abraçou com ternura, colocando seu rosto ao lado do da Dama que repousava em seu peito.

- E desde quando alguém é capaz de pensar com uma pessoa tão maravilhosa como você em seus braços? – disse com simplicidade, sentindo-a sorrir – Você é tudo o que eu sempre sonhei, esperei... E agora eu quero, ao seu lado, conhecer o amor. – a voz era num sussurro arrastado, fazendo os pêlos de Gina se arrepiarem.

Oh, Senhor! Como ela queria que aquele momento nunca terminasse. Era tão bom ficar nos braços de Harry, que poderia ser capaz de passar o resto da sua vida bem ali, sentindo o calor dele, a respiração pesada e os batimentos acelerados do coração.

Suspirou e se aconchegou melhor entre os fortes e músculos braços que percorriam suas costas numa caricia intima e protetora.

- Harry, as coisas não são bem desse jeito – disse sentindo sua voz começar a falhar, graças às lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer por seu rosto, embaçando sua visão.

Harry afastou o rosto, de modo que seus olhos encontrassem os dela. As íris azuladas se encontravam opacas e tristes, de modo que ele não conseguia entender o motivo, mas ainda se sentia extasiado com aquele olhar tão misterioso e penetrante.

- Tudo é possível – declarou sorrindo e colocando uma mecha ruiva atrás da orelha dela e aproximando novamente a sua boca contra a dela, enquanto repousava suas mãos sobre o rosto angelical, acariciando as bochechas vermelhas com os polegares. Gina fechou os olhos, de modo que tentava gravar o carinho na memória. – Tudo!

Inclinando o rosto, Harry voltou a beijá-la. Podendo, novamente, saborear aquele gosto adocicado e quente.

As línguas se buscaram numa forma mais terna desta vez, tocando-se lentamente, parecendo ansiarem em decorar cada recanto secreto.

Gina gemeu e deslizou suas mãos pelo peito de Harry, que enrijeceu os músculos, enquanto a boca dele continuava oprimindo a sua.

Os arrepios percorriam seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir novamente tudo ao arredor girar.

Se um dia tivera alguma duvida que o que sentia por Harry não passava de uma simples paixonite, esta havia acabado de desaparecer para sempre de sua mente.

Seu coração batia numa forma que parecia chamar pelo dele, implorando pelo seu sentimento recíproco. Por aquele amor não correspondido.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto de seus olhos, perdendo-se entre sua boca e a de Harry, transformando o gosto doce do beijo em salgado.

Sentiu ele morder a pontinha de sua língua, antes de por fim dar-lhe um beijo estralado e voltar a encarar com os olhos verdes inundados por um sentimento que pela primeira vez, Gina não conseguia compreender.

- Por que não me fala um pouco de você? – ele perguntou, colocando-se ao seu lado e com a mão em sua cintura a fez sentar sobre um tronco da arvore, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, enquanto brincava com as mechas vermelhas caídas entre seus dedos. – Pelo que vi, você já sabe de tudo e mais um pouco ao meu respeito.

Gina riu divertida. Ela sabia muito mais do que ele poderia algum dia imaginar.

Respirou fundo.

- Pois bem, o que você quer saber? – estava decidida a abrir somente parte do jogo. Além do mais, contar um pouco de si, não faria mal a ninguém.

- Tudo!

- Engraçadinho... Você sabe que não irei contar _tudo_, por isso faça perguntas inteligentes. – Harry suspirou e virou-se para a Dama. Segurando-a pelos ombros a fitou bem fundo, passeando os olhos pelo semblante corado.

- Sabe, seus traços não me são estranhos – _Alerta vermelho!_ A mente de Gina gritou, fazendo-a se pôr na defensiva – Eu tenho a leve impressão que conheço esses olhos, a cor de seus cabelos e a sua voz, mas...- Harry balançou a cabeça – Não consigo me recordar.

Gina sorriu amarelo.

_Miserável! Besta! Tapado! Cego,_ Sentiu vontade de gritar a plenos pulmões.

Abaixou a cabeça, tentando não mostrar a sua fisionomia de desapontamento, por descobrir que Harry não era capaz de reconhecê-la.

E ela seria capaz de saber quem seria ele ate mesmo com os olhos vendados.

O que o amor era capaz de fazer.

- Eu devo ser parecido com alguma garota...- respondeu baixinho.

- Sim, você e mais aquela meia dúzia de cabelos vermelhos que tentaram se parecer com Gina.

Gina sorriu de modo maroto ao ouvir o tom tão amável que Harry usara para tocar em seu nome.

- Essa Gina... Ela é muito importante para você? – perguntou, fitando Harry com interesse e fazendo de tudo para tentar abafar o seu coração, que parecia que a qualquer minuto iria explodir.

Harry ficou com o olhar perdido em algum ponto de jardim, parecendo pensar na resposta. Por fim, respirou fundo e contemplou o céu.

- Demais. – falou num tom de voz carinhoso, quase sonhador – Sabe aquele tipo de pessoa que quando você conhece, sabe que não será mais capaz de viver sem ela? De estar ao seu lado, de contemplar o sorriso ou o brilho dos olhos. Gina é isso para mim...- virando-se para a ruiva sorriu – Aquela _pimentinha _é a base da minha existência, acho que sem ela eu não seria esse jovem que sou hoje. Graças a ela, pode-se dizer que sei como é ser realmente humano e como a vida é bela.

Gina sorriu emocionada e num impulso jogou-se nos braços de Harry e beijou-o com vontade e paixão, depositando naquele beijo todo o seu amor.

Harry sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que fechava os olhos, ainda surpreso pela atitude inesperada.

Quando o beijo se encerrou sua respiração se encontrava alterada e as bochechas da Dama ainda mais vermelhas.

- Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou de repente a fazendo dar os ombros, misteriosa – Que casa pertence? – arriscou.

Gina riu, ele nunca desistia.

- Grifinória! – Harry assobiou.

- Vejo que estamos começando a nos entender. – falou divertido ao ver que ela começava a se abrir – Quantos anos?

Gina se levantou e rodopiou na frente do melhor amigo.

- Quantos anos acha que eu tenho? – Harry fitou-a de cima para baixo, aquecendo-a com aquele calor de predador nas íris incrivelmente verdes.

- Quinze? – ele arriscou a fazendo rodopiar mais uma vez, onde fez com que a fenda do vestido de abrisse ainda mais.

- Bingo! – Gina respondeu parando em frente a Harry e tocando-a no rosto. – Esta com calor? – perguntou, fazendo-o franzir o cenho, desconfiado.

- Aonde esta querendo chegar com essa pergunta, mocinha?

Mordendo o lábio inferior, como uma criança que acabara de fazer sua primeira travessura, Gina sorriu de modo luminoso, fazendo o peito de Harry se aquecer encantado.

Ela olhou ao arredor parecendo certificar-se que não havia ninguém nos arredores que pudesse vê-los.

- Nada de mais. – respondeu tirando as sandálias e as colocando sobre o tronco ao lado de Harry, que tinha uma sobrancelha erguida, enquanto a observava se afastar – Só que a noite esta tão linda, não tem ninguém em volta – começou manhosa – e bem, eu estou com calor e...- ela olhou para o lago de modo significativo, fazendo Harry engolir em seco.

Ela não ia fazer o que estava pensando. Ia?

A música no Salão Principal pareceu tornar-se ainda mais alta, englobando aquele momento.

Gina fechou os olhos e se virou de costas para Harry, podendo sentir o olhar dele sobre si.

Começando a mover os quadris numa forma sincronizada com a música, levou a mão a lateral de seu corpo e assim começou a abaixar o zíper, deixando a mostra, aos poucos, sua pele arrepiada.

Abriu os olhos e olhou para Harry sobre seu ombro, podendo ver o amigo engolir em seco mais uma vez e começar a suar.

Sorriu sensual.

- Não me diga que nunca viu uma garota nua, Potter? – zombou, enquanto erguia os braços e passava a mão entre os cachos ruivos do próprio cabelo, sem parar de mexer o corpo.

Harry demorou alguns segundos para conseguir encontrar a voz, perdida em alguma parte em sua garganta.

- Já... Claro. Mas...- a risada dela interrompeu-o.

- Mas comigo é diferente- o vestido deslizou pelo corpo dela como uma verdadeira luva, e o brilho da lua dava um tom prateado ao corpo acetinado de curvas perfeitas e delineadas.

Harry sentiu seu coração falhar um batimento, sufocando-o quando a imagem daquela deusa a sua frente tornou-se ainda mais nítida para seus olhos.

A delicada e fina peça vermelha de sutiã e calcinha deixavam pouco para a imaginação.

E Harry sentiu-se um verdadeiro rato encurralado por um gato.

Se ela quisesse levá-lo a loucura. Parabéns! Estava conseguindo e com muitos méritos ainda.

Cerrou os punhos e apertou os pés com mais força contra o chão, tentando manter o controle e a sensatez. Sentiu uma pulsada forte no ninho entre suas pernas.

Uma gota de suor escorreu por seu rosto e deslizou pelo seu pescoço e peito, perdendo-se no caminho de pelos que faziam um caminho alem de sua calça.

"_Me, amore don't you know My love I want you so Sugar you make my soul complete Rapture tastes so sweet."_

A música do Salão soou de forma animada aos arredores de Hogwarts, enquanto a Dama se virava para si, contemplando-o com os mesmos olhos que o hipnotizavam.

- Merlin...- murmurou num fio de voz, vendo a imagem dela diante de si, como se tivesse sido acabada de ser esculpida.

Gina riu docemente, antes de pegar o vestido e jogar ao encontro de Harry, acertando-o em cheio no rosto.

Ele riu divertido e segurando a veste de tecido delicado nas mãos, cheirou-a podendo apreciar melhor o perfume dela.

Gina deu a volta nos calcanhares e aos poucos foi entrando do lago, sentindo o calor daquela noite cálida tocando em sua pele.

Estremeceu e segurando a mascara no rosto mergulhou, fazendo com que seu corpo deslizasse sobre o submundo marinho.

Harry colocou o vestido sobre o tronco e se ergueu, começando a procurar a ruiva com os olhos, onde até agora não voltara à superfície.

O tempo passava e ia sentindo seu peito se apertar. Será que teria acontecido alguma coisa?

- Maldição! – resmungou, começando a tirar os próprios sapatos, mas no meio do gesto ouviu um borbulhar de bolhas e olhou para a água e o que viu o fez ter que morder a própria língua para segurar um alto gemido de prazer.

A dama começou a emergir entre as águas como uma verdadeira sereia, enquanto o corpo ia sendo iluminado pelo esplendor da lua, onde esta era refletida sobre a superfície cristalina da água.

A Dama se ergueu por completo passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados, alisando-os ainda mais sobre a extensão das costas.

A máscara ainda tampava-lhe o semblante, mas ele podia muito bem ver o brilho celeste daqueles olhos e o sorriso na boca que ainda se encontrava bastante vermelha, graças aos seus beijos.

As gotículas da água começavam a deslizar pela pele acetinada e Harry passou a língua sobre os lábios, tentando controlar o impulso de secar o corpo da Dama com o seu próprio, deitlá-a sobre a grama e assim amlá-a, sem se importar de que onde estavam, era um local publico em Hogwarts.

Mas, naquele momento, com ela ali, quase nua na sua frente, o corpo molhado e olhando-o num convite sedutor, nada importava. Somente ele e ela!

- Você não vai entrar? – ela perguntou, jogando os braços para trás e começando a nadar.

Harry ficou impressionado com a agilidade e a graciosidade dos gestos que ela fazia na água, fazendo-o lembrar de um peixe.

- Não está fria? – perguntou num fio de voz, assustando-se por ainda conseguir proferir uma palavra.

A ruiva riu, de modo que jogou a cabeça para trás e a cabeleira agora com um tom de vermelho queimado, flutuava sobre a superfície.

- Está sim – ela disse, erguendo a cabeça e fitando-o com os olhos maliciosos e um sorriso maroto no canto dos lábios. – mas tenho certeza que com você aqui junto comigo, faremos essas águas ferverem. – e assim submergiu, escondendo-se novamente no fundo do lago.

Respirando fundo e cerrando os olhos para ver se conseguia enxergar alguma coisa, alem da escuridão do fundo do lago, Harry ergueu-se de modo quase felino, como um leão em busca de sua presa.

Mesmo não a vendo sabia que ela estava ali, a sua espera. Esperando ansiosa pela sua boca, pelo seu toque e pelo calor de seu corpo. E ele, como um bom anfitrião, não iria desapontlá-a em nenhum quesito.

Passando a língua pelos lábios secos e clementes pela boca da Dama, começou a se despir com calma, como se estivesse dançando em ritmo ao vento noturno, que brincava com seus cabelos revoltos, jogando as madeixas negras sobre seus olhos.

Tirou os sapatos e as meias e logo se ocupou com a sua camisa preta que, como, já estava completamente desabotoada, a fez escorregar por seus braços; o leve tecido tocando cada recanto de sua pele e de seus músculos.

Com um sorriso maroto, deslizou seus dedos até o cinto que prendia sua calça, e num gesto firme o desafivelou.

Tirando o cinto envolto de sua cintura, colocou-o ao lado de sua camisa no chão, enquanto seus dedos começavam a abrir a braguilha, abrindo o zíper de modo que o som cortasse o ar num gesto perigosamente sensual.

Puxando a calça para baixo, fez com que ficasse amostra somente a sua cueca samba-canção preta, que moldava com perfeição as coxas másculas e as pernas fortes, onde deixava pouco para a imaginação feminina.

Jogando a calça de canto, começou a caminhar em direção ao lago.

Pôde ver uma imagem de cabelos vermelhos esvoaçantes começar a se formar na medida que a jovem ia novamente se aproximar da superfície.

Sorrindo debochado entrou no lago, sentindo a água gelada tocar em sua pele, arrepiando-a.

- Ai, que gelo. – reclamou, sentindo as pequenas pedrinhas e a areia no fundo do lago.

Começando a caminhar, ficou olhando a imagem da ruiva ir se movendo sob o submundo das águas geladas, como uma sereia, movendo o corpo em gestos sincronizados com as ondas que o vento fazia sobre a superfície prateada.

Mas em pouco tempo a escuridão do fundo da água a cobriu como uma pétala de rosa, que começava a se fechar no inverno.

Alguns segundos se passaram e Harry ficou apreensivo. Era capaz um ser humano agüentar tanto tempo em baixo da água?

- Ruiva? – chamou-a de modo preocupado, olhando ao arredor; nada! Nem sinal dela ou de algum facho vermelho.

Seu coração apertou em seu peito.

Continuou a caminhar quando escutou um som de bolhas ao seu lado, fazendo-o virar bruscamente e sorrir travesso ao ver que ela nadava em sua direção, como um verdadeiro tubarão que acabara de ver sua presa.

Prendeu a respiração, quando ela chegou perto de si e ergueu-se, deslizando as mãos por suas pernas e indo-as deslizando pela sua pele até chegar em seus ombros, passando pela sua barriga e tórax.

- Sentiu saudades? – ela perguntou dengosa, colocando o corpo molhado de encontro ao seu, que ainda estava seco, fazendo uma corrente elétrica de calor percorrer mais rápido entre as veias de Harry.

- Muitas. – ele falou galanteador, abraçando-a pela cintura e fazendo com que o busto firme dela se espremesse em seu peitoral.

- Hum...- ela emitiu, antes de erguer os olhos e girlá-os de forma dengosa – Então, que tal matarmos essa saudade?

- Ótima idéia! – Harry inclinou a cabeça, quando os dedos dela deslizavam para trás de sua nuca, abraçando e aconchegando-se ainda mais em seus braços como uma gata manhosa.

Os lábios se tocaram de uma maneira terna e logo se aprofundou, fazendo com que as línguas buscassem uma pela outra. Se tocando, sentindo-se e matando aquela ansiedade de seus gostos.

Gina gemeu e permitiu-se morder o canto da boca de Harry, enquanto as mãos dele percorriam a extensão de suas costas, marcando-as com seu toque em brasa.

A música do Salão Principal tornou-se ainda mais alta.

Harry parou de beijá-la e afastou a cabeça.

Afastando-a de si, segurou-a firme pela cintura e a fez girar e logo trazê-la para perto de si, colando as costas dela sobre seu tronco.

Subiu as mãos pela barriga dela até que as mãos parassem sobre os ombros e as deslizasse pelos braços, secando-os das gotas cristalinas do lago.

- Dança comigo. – Harry pediu num sussurro rouco, enquanto vento voltava a dançar envolta deles, fazendo com que algumas pétalas das flores nas grandes arvores, flutuassem sobre o ar e caíssem sobre a superfície do lago.

Gina riu e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do amigo.

Sentiu os dedos de Harry entrelaçarem nos seus e em um movimento suave começou a mover o corpo de encontro ao seu, de um lado para o outro. Ele fez com que seus braços deslizassem pela água do lago, onde várias ondas se formaram.

Gina sorriu animada, quando ele a fez inclinar o corpo para frente e logo para trás, movendo os quadris e os pés de um lado para o outro.

As ondas emolduravam seus corpos, parecendo uni-los ainda mais.

Gina sentia como se entre eles não havia um começo e um fim. Tentava ver se via algum lugar aonde eles, com os corpos tão juntos, começavam e terminavam. Mas não achava.

As mãos de Harry começaram uma busca em seu corpo; tocando-o, incendiando-o, o sentindo. Parecendo querer gravar cada curva.

Sentiu a respiração arfada dele sobre a curva alva de seu pescoço, mostrando o tamanho do desejo que ele sentia por si.

- Você é linda. – ele murmurou, segurando-lhe a cintura delgada e virando-a para si, fazendo com que o busto firme e volumoso friccionasse contra o seu peito.

Os braços dela rodearam seu pescoço, quase como instinto.

- Boa menina. – sorriu, inclinando sua cabeça, e movendo o corpo dela em ritmo ao seu, na melodia da música do Salão, que ainda se fazia ouvida.

A boca dela tocou na sua, num toque delicado e quente. Fazendo com que o mesmo desejo de experimentar muito dela, lhe arrebatasse sobre seu corpo.

Foi algo quase inevitável não sentir o ninho entre suas pernas começar a pulsar.

A língua dela buscou pela sua, numa maneira faminta e a dele pela dela por uma ansiosa.

O beijo foi apaixonado, febril, e Harry temeu derreter sobre aqueles lábios tão doces e saborosos.

Nunca, em toda sua vida, havia conhecido uma garota como aquela. E a vontade de mergulhar na tão deliciosa viagem sob aquele corpo, o fazia ficar quase enlouquecido.

Mas quando estava preste a fazê-la deitar sobre a água, algo estranho começou a acontecer.

O corpo da ruiva ficou rígido em seus braços e ela quebrou o contato dos lábios, curvando-se para o lado e começando a tossir.

O corpo dela, antes quente, ficou instantaneamente frio, como as águas daquele lago.

Ela pôs as mãos sobre seu peito e afastou-o de si, enquanto curvava ainda mais o corpo e tossia.

- O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou preocupando, vendo-a colocar os dedos sobre a têmpora.

Levou a mão à testa dela e ficou surpreso ao ver que fervia em febre.

- Você não pode ficar aqui desse jeito. – disse, pegando-a no colo e tirando-a da água.

Olhou para a sua varinha, dentro do bolso de sua calça e com um único olhar, fez com que esta começasse a balançar e um brilho dourado surgiu na ponta da varinha e em segundos apareceu na frente deles um pequeno cobertor sobre a grama e outro onde serviria para cobri-los.

Gina ficou impressionada ao ver o tom das íris verdes de Harry ficaram ainda mais claras, quase se perdendo na cor esbranquiçada dos olhos, e brilhosos, como uma verdadeira jóia.

Ele ajoelhou sobre o cobertor e a colocou deitada, delicadamente, enquanto Gina podia sentir seu peito ainda se apertar e sua garganta arder.

Ele cobriu-a com cuidado e pôs-se ao seu lado, acariciando-lhe os cabelos ruivos molhados com uma mão, enquanto a outra repousava sobre sua cintura, abraçando-a de encontro aquele corpo forte, num gesto protetor e ao mesmo tempo possessivo.

- Shhh...- Harry murmurou no ouvido dela, enquanto lhe beijava o semblante, e sentia sobre seus lábios que a temperatura da febre ia abaixando, e a cor rosada do rosto dela começava a voltar ao normal.

Por alguma razão, estranhou o mal estar repentino dela e por alguma razão aquilo o fez lembrar-se de alguma coisa, mas não sabia exatamente o que.

Gina fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Gemeu com a dor que sentiu ao colocar em seus pulmões o oxigênio. Seu corpo doía, seu pulmão parecia que a qualquer minuto iria ser achatado por completo e sua garganta ardia e algum liquido deslizava sobre ela.

A mão de Harry penetrou para de baixo do coberto e assim começou a percorrer sua barriga com os dedos, arranhando-a de leve algumas vezes com as unhas.

Estremeceu, mas não de dor e nem de frio. Mas sim de um calor que começava pulsar dentro de seu corpo.

O mal estar ia desaparecendo aos poucos e não demorou muito para que voltasse a seu estado normal.

Abriu os olhos e encontrou os de Harry, fitando-a de modo preocupado.

Mas havia algo à mais naquele brilho estranho sobre os olhos verdes. Um brilho que ela não conseguia entender.

- Você está se sentindo melhor? –a voz dele era rouca e baixa, quase no nível audível do murmúrio do vento noturno.

Gina sorriu e acariciou-lhe os cabelos molhados, fazendo com que as mechas rebeldes deslizassem entre seus dedos.

- Não poderia estar melhor. – respondeu, erguendo a cabeça e levando a sua mão para trás da nuca dele, aproximando-o ainda mais de si.

Harry fechou os olhos e saboreou a sensação da respiração dela sobre sua boca seca.

Sorriu e achou uma graça quando ela aconchegou-se ainda mais ao seu corpo, e fez com que ele se colocasse dentro das cobertas, juntinho ao corpo miúdo dela, abraçando-a com paixão.

- Se algum professor nos pegar aqui...- ele começou a dizer, mas os lábios macios dela, pressionando com vontade contra os seus, o calou.

A boca dela estava gelada e contra a sua, quente, fez com que uma carga elétrica percorresse seu corpo, enlaçando-se ao seu coração que começou a bater ainda mais rápido contra seu peito, que descia e subia num compasso lento e pesado.

A ruiva o abraçou e fez com que seu corpo fosse para cima do dela, mostrando-o que somente o calor dos cobertores não era suficiente. Ela queria mais. Muito mais... E ele também.

O beijo foi lento, as bocas roçando somente uma nas outras, parecendo querer reconhecer e marcar o território.

Gina entreabriu os lábios e permitiu que o beijo se aprofundasse, ficasse ainda mais tímido, enquanto percorria com as unhas as costas másculas de Harry, arrepiando-o.

O seu corpo parecia que ia caindo cada vez mais sobre um precipício sem fim, e a razão ia levantando vôo.

As mãos deslizavam sobre seu corpo, fazendo um caminho de fogo, enquanto seus lábios ardiam, queimavam e pediam por mais.

Gemeu quando as pernas de Harry enroscaram-se nas suas, fazendo os corpos unirem-se ainda mais.

Respirou fundo e gemeu quando as línguas se tocaram, lentamente, fazendo círculos e saboreando o seu sabor.

Os dentes dele mordiam-lhe o lábio inferior e deslizavam sobre sua língua que começava a ficar dolorida. Mas quem disse que Gina se importava com isso?

Havia esperado por aquele momento por tanto tempo que agora a única coisa que queria era desfrutá-lo da melhor forma possível.

Uma coruja piou e o vento tornou-se ainda mais forte, arrastando as folhas secas caídas no chão pela relva verde, enquanto as pétalas de rosas flutuavam no ar, parecendo dançarem.

Harry se colocou sobre os braços e virou a cabeça, sem parar de beijá-la.

Era como uma onda, que subia sobre seu corpo e logo desaparecia para depois voltar novamente com uma força maior ainda, consumindo-o com sua sensação de sufocamento.

_Abra seu coração e seus olhos,_ Uma voz melódica murmurou dentro de sua cabeça.

Harry gemeu, entre um suspiro enquanto as bocas buscavam-se de modo delicado e romântico.

Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido.

Mas se ele tinha algumas certezas, essas eram; no momento que pôs suas mãos naquela ruiva, não conseguiria mais largá-la. Não conseguiria esquecer o sabor daquela boca tão eloqüente e, acima de tudo, não esqueceria jamais, o jeito tão meigo que ela o tocava e como os dois, juntos, seriam maravilhosos se permitissem fundirem e se perderem naquele desejo.

Sorrindo, parou de beijá-la e observou com certo orgulho os lábios rubros e inchados dela.

- Você não vai me mostrar o seu rosto? – perguntou, enquanto enrolava em seu dedo uma mecha vermelha e logo a passava sobre seu nariz, sentindo o aroma doce e pelos lábios, num gesto que enfeitiçou Gina.

- Eu... não posso. – disse quase sem fôlego, vendo-o abaixar ainda mais o tronco sobre seu corpo, prensando-o sobre o cobertor.

- Não _pode_ ou não _quer_?

Gina respirou fundo e abraçou-o, gravando em sua memória aquele momento.

O que mais ela queria era gritar para ele quem ela era. Que ela era aquela ruiva, irmã de seu melhor amigo, aquela_ pimentinha_ que ele tanto atazanava e que salvou das garras de Voldemort.

Que ela era aquela que ele tanto confiava e que o amava de uma forma tão avassaladora e pura que chegava a doer.

- Não posso. – respondeu num sussurro baixinho, sentando-se e pegando seu vestido.

Harry sentou-se ao seu lado, contemplando cada um de seus movimentos.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou, num tom de voz misterioso.

Gina jogou os cabelos para trás e num gesto defensivo levou a mão a máscara em seu rosto.

- Porque não! – exclamou começando a ficar nervosa – Você poderia parar de fazer essas perguntas, esta dificultando ainda mais as coisas tanto para mim como para você.

Harry suspirou, dando-se por vencido. Passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados, fazendo com que pingos espirrassem.

- Tudo bem. – falou meio cabisbaixo. Gina sentiu seu coração se apertar, sabia o tanto que era importante para ele saber quem ela era, mas o mais importante era manter-se em puro sigilo.

Olhou para o céu e sorriu para a tão bela noite.

- Está uma noite maravilhosa.

- Sim, maravilhosa. – Gina estremeceu ao sentir o calor de Harry tão perto de si, e não pôde deixar de sentir seu rosto corar quando viu que ele não estava se referindo a noite.

- Vamos conversar...- Gina disse, tentando quebrar aquele momento tão tenso e perigosamente excitante.

- Boa idéia, talvez assim eu consiga descobrir um pouco sobre você – Harry falou sorrindo – Pelas suas roupas eu chuto que você deva ser da grifinória – o sorriso gentil transformou-se num malicioso – e pelo seu corpo, deve estar no quinto ano.

_Okay, ele não era tão toupeira assim,_ Gina pensou, começando a soar frio.

- Certo – respondeu. Tudo bem, aquelas questões não a comprometiam, mas não sairia daquilo – Acho que não seja necessário eu ter que fazer uma pergunta dessas, já que sei quem é você. – mesmo que não tivesse revelado sobre ter consciência quem ele era, o que poderia dizer sobre uma pessoa onde conhecia até mesmo do avesso? Teve vontade de rir, mas mordendo a língua segurou-a em sua garganta.

- Isso é a mais pura injustiça, além de uma grande maldade. – a língua dele começava a percorrer seu pescoço, para logo dar um forte chupão sobre este, marcando sua pele.

Gina gemeu e abraçou-o.

- Mas é graças a todo esse mistério que faz você gostar cada vez mais de mim.

Harry fechou os olhos e mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

- Isso é verdade. – sorrindo, ele afastou o rosto e a fitou no fundo dos olhos – Seus olhos...- comentou – Não me são estranhos, eu sei que conheço alguém que tem esse mesmo brilho, mas... Não me recordo de quem seja.

Gina fechou os olhos quase como instinto e assim encostou sua testa na dele.

- Por que não para de tentar achar algum rosto parecido com o meu e aproveita esse tempo que ainda temos juntos?

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes, e quando Gina deu-se por si Harry já havia se apossado de seus lábios, numa forma provocante e possessiva, fazendo-a delirar.

Cravou suas unhas no couro cabelo dele e sentiu as madeixas negras lhe acariciarem a pele da mão, enquanto a língua dele provocava a sua numa forma tão perfeita que Gina se viu obrigada a ter que respirar fundo várias vezes para não perder a sensatez.

Harry a tocava como se não estivesse somente se aproveitando dela e daquele momento que se encontrava em seus braços. Ele fazia muito mais que isso, a adorava, e se não fosse pelo pouco tempo e pela mascara que tampava seu rosto, ela já teria permitido que ele a amasse.

Transformasse-lhe numa mulher de verdade!

Oh, Merlin! Como ela desejava aquilo. Como havia sonhado com aquele momento.

A língua dele buscando a sua em movimentos sensuais e lentos, para logo transformá-los em rápidos, percorrendo toda a extensão de sua boca, enquanto as mãos quentes e grandes acariciavam-lhe o corpo, incendiando-o com seu toque.

Quando os lábios se separaram, para pegarem fôlego, estavam os dois vermelhos e ofegantes.

- Nunca conheci uma garota... Tão... Linda... Louca... E ao mesmo tempo...

- Linda? Sexy? Misteriosa e...

- Estranha! – Harry completou, num tom brincalhão fazendo ambos rirem.

Gina colocou uma mecha vermelha atrás da orelha e se levantou.

Sentindo o olhar de Harry sobre si, vestiu o vestido e ergueu os cabelos.

- Poderia fechar o zíper para mim? – pediu com um jeitinho delicado, fazendo Harry sorrir e levantar-se também, quase como um robô que obedecia com perfeição às ordens de seu criador.

Mas Gina nunca pensou que Harry iria fechar o seu vestido _daquele jeito._ Fechou os olhos quando ele se curvou sobre o fecho e segurando-o com a boca começou a deslizá-lo para cima, fechando-o, enquanto com a pontinha da língua, passava sobre a pele dela, que ia sendo coberta pelo tecido leve e marcante.

- Pronto. – murmurou sensual no ouvido dela, enquanto as mãos se perdiam para a entrada da fenda.

Gina abriu os olhos e sorriu pelo canto da boca, antes de se esquivar dos braços fortes.

Erguendo os olhos, pôde escutar o som do relógio do castelo, que soava como uma cantoria, insinuando que já era meia noite e meia.

- Tenho que ir. – havia prometido para May e Naty que iria encontrá-las há uma na sala secreta delas no quinto andar, mas antes disso queria ficar um pouco sozinha, para colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Harry gemeu e abraçou-a com força, como se ela fosse a coisa mais valiosa para si e não queria se separar dela nunca.

- Não...- ele disse muxoxo – só mais um pouco.

Gina negou com um gesto de cabeça.

Teria que ser naquele instante, se não toda a coragem que havia posto em seu peito para partir iria abandoná-la e ela iria se ver obrigada a revelar ao amigo quem era na verdade.

- Eu tenho que ir mesmo. – murmurou, acariciando-lhe o rosto e olhando para os olhos verdes, agora, escuros.

- Quando irei vê-la novamente? – Gina deu os ombros.

_Amanhã, depois de amanhã, nas férias de natal, no verão e provavelmente até o último dia de sua vida, amigo desnaturado de uma figa,_ Ela sentiu vontade de dizer.

- Não sei. – respondeu – Mas espero que seja em breve – _Por que eu tenho que te beijar!_

Harry a abraçou com mais força.

- Vou te deixar uma coisa bem clara...- ele a olhou numa forma que Gina sentiu seu coração parar de bater. Harry estava sério, e aquela fisionomia o deixava ainda mais belo. – Mesmo você não me dizendo quem é, eu vou encontrlá-a novamente, e aí sim você não vai mais fugir, entendeu? Posso vê-la amanhã mesmo e não poder reconhecê-la, mas fique certa de uma coisa...- aproximando da boca dela, Harry disse por fim antes de beijá-la com ardor – eu vou tê-la novamente para mim, e será para sempre.

Por alguma coisa a Terra havia parado de girar? O vento de assoprar e as badaladas do relógio de tocar?

O mundo pareceu sumir e somente as estrelas pareceram circulá-los e o esplendor da lua a iluminá-los.

Abraçou Harry com força de encontro a si, enquanto sentia os lábios dele pressionarem o seu num beijo de muitas promessas.

Mas tudo que era bom acabava rápido.

Começando a sentir suas pernas bambearem, Gina se separou dele num rompante, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Olhando-o pela última vez como A Dama de Vermelho, deu a volta nos calcanhares e saiu correndo em direção ao castelo, sentindo um vazio enorme em seu peito, mas para o outro lado seu coração batia rápido de modo como se a qualquer momento fosse saltar para fora de seu corpo.

Poderia estar sentindo uma imensa dor, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia uma alegria tão grande que seria capaz de explodir.

Riu quando começou a atravessar o hall.

Sim, ela e Harry iriam se encontrar novamente, e fosse o que o destino estivesse preparando para eles, ela iria esperar.

**

* * *

**

Olhou para a relva escura a sua frente e suspirou.

Olhou para as cobertas sobre si e pôde ver a imagem dela ainda deitada ali, mas um brilho, perto do pequeno local onde a ruiva havia estado com a cabeça repousava viu uma pequena jóia.

Ajoelhando-se, se aproximou e pegou a jóia entre os dedos; era um colar delicado onde continha um pingente em forma de lua.

Ficou impressionado ao ver que a cor dourada deste ia desaparecendo e ia tornando-se num tom de ouro branco bastante belo.

Abrindo o fecho da jóia a pôs em seu pescoço.

- Agora sim eu tenho certeza...- disse a si mesmo, ainda tocando no colar com um, brilho de esperança nos olhos – que você, Dama de Vermelho, vai ser minha.

**

* * *

**

- Fred, você está louco? – Naty falou, vendo que o ruivo a arrastava para fora do Salão e a puxava para dentro de uma sala.

- Sim! – ele respondeu sorridente – Por você!

Naty girou os olhos e permitiu-se ser conduzida até a janela. Fred a abraçou por trás, circulando a cintura dela com seus braços e pousando seu queixo no ombro dela.

Naty sentiu o corpo dele enrijecer, quando com um dedo ela lhe percorreu o pescoço, sentindo a textura de uma corrente.

- O que foi? – perguntou, virando-se entre os braços fortes do ruivo. O conhecia bem de mais, e Fred Weasley calado por mais de dois minutos era sinal de problemas – Você esta muito... Calado.

Fred suspirou.

- Eu tenho algo para te perguntar.

Naty engoliu em seco e arregalou os olhos quando o ruivo tirou de dentro da roupa um colar onde sobre este havia dois anéis pendurados.

Oh meu Deus, ele não iria pedir...

Viu-o tirar o anel menor da corrente e assim ajoelhar-se a sua frente.

Oh! Ele ia!

Naty sentiu seu coração disparar com a cena. Fred pegou sua mão e olhando-a bem no fundo dos olhos sorriu com todo o amor possível.

- Natalie McBride você aceita ser minha namorada?

Mas que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Naty pensou entorpecida com as sensações que a invadiam como raios.

Era como se o seu maior sonho estivesse se realizando bem naquele momento.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, não conseguindo mais conter a sua felicidade.

**

* * *

**

Pôde ver uma porta se abrindo e uma luz saindo sobre esta. Estava a um passo para chegar na tão famosa _porta da felicidade_.

- E você ainda pergunta. – Fred sorriu ainda mais e colocou o anel no dedo dela, antes de levantar-se e abraçá-la com força.

Tirando-a do chão, a rodopiou no ar.

- Naty... Naty... Naty! – ele falou seu nome a cada pirueta.

Naty ria com entusiasmo enquanto sentia a jóia sobre seu dedo, brilhando.

- Eu te amo. – falou, quando Fred finalmente a pôs no chão e encarou-a nos olhos, contemplando-lhe o semblante como se ela fosse a obra mais divina do mundo – te amo demais... _Meu_ namorado!

Fred gargalhou.

- Eu também te amo... _Minha_ namorada! – e com um beijo apaixonado, eles selaram o começo daquele namoro.

Os ruídos noturnos dos animais que estavam adentro da floresta proibida faziam alguns ruídos, fazendo-a estremecer.

_Mas que lugar encantador e romântico,_ Pensou irônica, enquanto seus dedos entrelaçados com os do vampiro a sua frente se apertavam ainda mais.

Ele olhou-a por cima dos ombros.

- Com medo- May pôde ver o sorriso debochado que surgiu sobre os lábios pálidos, deixando a sua vista os incríveis caninos.

Cerrando os olhos correspondeu o sorriso.

- Não! – respondeu secamente – Só estava imaginando se depois desses ruídos de animais famintos iria aparecer uma tribo de canibais.

O vampiro riu, e a risada dele fez o coração dela dispara. Mas o que estava acontecendo com ela? Maldição!

- Boa idéia, mas garanto-lhe que não seria uma tribo de canibais que iria devorlá-a. – um brilho malicioso pareceu brilhar como duas jóias por de baixo daquele capuz negro.

May riu sem humor.

- Engraçadinho! – continuaram a caminhar em silêncio, e os animais continuavam a fazer sons estranhos. E o vento piava ao pé de seu ouvido, fazendo a índia estremecer algumas vezes.

- Para onde estamos indo? – perguntou, quebrando aquele silêncio incomodo.

O vampiro sorriu novamente, mas desta vez era numa forma divertida.

- Você vai ver. – foi à única coisa que ele disse antes de puxlá-a para si e pôr-se a suas costas e num gesto rápido, tampou-lhe os olhos com as mãos – confie em mim e continue andando.

O caminho estava escorregadio graças ao sereno úmido que fazia a terra do chão ficar daquele jeito. May deu graças a Deus quando sentiu sobre seus pés um caminho de pedregulhos.

Mas o que tinha na cabeça quando aceitou o convite para dar _uma volta_ com aquele desconhecido?

Pôde ouvir ao longe, numa forma baixinha, o som de uma forte corrente de água chocar-se com rochas.

_Uma cachoeira,_ Pensou, fazendo um sorriso brotar sobre seus lábios.

- Pronta? – o vampiro murmurou de repente em seu ouvido, parando de andar.

O som estava bastante forte e podia sentir alguns respingos lhe cair sobre o rosto.

- Sim! – respondeu. As mãos pálidas descobriram seus olhos e bastante curiosa May ergueu as pálpebras.

A cena que viu a deixou estupefata; uma grande cachoeira se quebrava nas rochas, como havia imaginado. Um lago fazia-se sobre seus pés, onde sobre a superfície ondulada estava o reflexo do belíssimo céu.

Flores silvestres enfeitavam o local, assim como as altas arvores verdes e a grama bem cortada.

- Que lindo. – exclamou encantada.

Pôde escutar uma risada alegre a suas costas e assim se virou, podendo ver o seu vampiro, não mais com a capa e sim com uma mascara negra que lhe tampava a metade do rosto, e os cabelos lhe caindo sobre a cor pálida do rosto.

Os olhos brilhavam, e May temeu derreter sobre aquele brilho feiticeiro nas íris.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – ele falou, como uma cobra. Começando a se aproximar, Draco fitou a morena a sua frente, encantado cada vez mais com aquela beleza incrível e encantadora. – Você é a composição mais perfeita que eu já vi em alguma mulher. – elogiou-a e sentiu a respiração em seu peito arfar graças ao sorriso que ela lhe deu.

Os delicados braços circularam seu pescoço, enquanto o miúdo corpo pressionava o seu, fazendo-o imaginar cada curva.

Não conseguindo controlar mais os próprios impulsos, Draco inclinou sua cabeça e beijou-a com sofrerão.

O som da cachoeira sumiu e restou somente para eles o som de seus próprios gemidos.

As línguas se enroscavam uma nas outras, ansiosas por seus gostos febris.

May gemeu quando os dedos longos apertaram seus cabelos, enviando para seu corpo uma sensação perfeita de vertigem e prazer.

Estavam tão envolvidos com aquele momento que não ouviram o som de um galho quebrando e somente se deram de conta que estavam sendo observados quando uma voz surpresa exclamou:

- Draco? May?

Os dois se separaram como se houvessem acabado de recebeu um choque elétrico.

May olhou para a relva verde e pôde ver o rostinho corado de Mia, fitando-a com os olhos cor de mel esbugalhados.

- Mia? O que esta fazendo aqui? – ela e Draco perguntaram ao mesmo tempo antes de se fitarem pasmos.

- Draco!

- May!

Um tirou a mascara do outro revelando seus verdadeiros semblantes.

May sentiu seu estômago dar varias voltas enquanto Draco ainda continuava com a mesma fisionomia pasmas e abobalhada.

Mia se aproximou deles e abraçou as pernas da irmã.

- Ah maninha, imagine a cara da mamãe e da tia Narcisa quando saberem que você e o Draco estão namorando.

Os dois balançaram a cabeça e olhando para a pequena garotinha que sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Nós não estamos namorando! – exclamaram juntos antes de se fuzilarem com os olhos.

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto nervoso.

- Como descobriu esse lugar, pequena? – ele perguntou ríspido.

Mia o encarou com o queixo erguido.

- Tinha que ser loiro mesmo. – ela debochou revirando os olhos – Vocês estavam tão envolvidos um com o outro que nem perceberam quando eu sai do castelo e comecei a segui-los. – o sorriso que ela deu mostrava que estava bastante satisfeita.

May respirou fundo e segurou a irmã pelos ombros.

- Você tem três segundos para voltar a seu dormitório, deitar-se na cama e dormir. – ameaçou soltando a irmã e empurrando-a em direção ao mesmo caminho que viera.

Mia fez bico.

- Mas, eu...

- Um! – May começou a contar, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

- May, por favor...

- Dois. – batendo os pés e mostrando a língua, Mia começou a correr em direção ao castelo, murmurando palavras indecifráveis, mas algumas Draco pode entender como; "Depois sou eu a pirralha", "Ela que não me venha pedir desculpas e com beijinhos depois!", "Índia filha duma mãe... Ah! Droga, nossas mães são as mesmas!".

Suspirando, encarou May e pôde ver que ela olhava para a cachoeira de forma nervosa, mesmo que sentisse a atenção dela sobre si.

Sorriu. Aquela índia não conseguia enganlá-o. Estava com medo como uma verdadeira gazela no deserto.

- May – chamou-a, aproximando-se novamente, cauteloso.

Ela recuou.

- Não chegue perto de mim – sibilou entre os dentes. Draco riu.

- Não creio que esta tão tímida assim. Já nos beijamos outras vezes.

May suspirou. Aquele loiro era mais burro que uma porca. Será que ele não percebia que estava se apaixonando por ele, e a última coisa que queria era aquela desgraça?

- Malfoy, primeiro – fitou-o com arrogância – eu não me esqueci que já havíamos nos beijado outras vezes. Segundo... Também não me esqueci como você beija mal.

Draco gargalhou.

Se tinha algo que May era péssima, era mentir. Principalmente para ele.

- Se eu beijasse tão mal, você não teria gemido como gemeu agora pouco nos meus braços. – antes que ela pudesse fugir, enlaçou-a pela cintura novamente – Não teria me abraçado com tanta força ou correspondido o beijo com tanta paixão.

A índia fez uma careta.

- Eu estava somente fazendo uma caridade para a sociedade protetora dos animais.

O loiro sorriu debilmente.

- May, você não pode calar a boca por somente um momento e deixar-se viver pelas emoções?

May respirou fundo. Ah, se ela agisse por suas emoções, iria fazer uma loucura.

- Se continuarmos com isso – apontou para si e para ele – como vamos agir amanhã?

Draco deu os ombros.

- Não pense no futuro, a noite é uma criança, e ela ainda não acabou.

May riu pela primeira vez e o abraçou.

- É, ainda não acabou. – e antes que ela pudesse mudar de idéia, Draco a beijou novamente.

**

* * *

**

Gina suspirou e permitiu-se cair sobre macio pufe branco na sala.

Naty e May estavam dez minutos atrasadas e aquilo começava a irritá-la.

O sono batia em sua porta e não se deu vencia ainda em consideração as melhores amigas.

Mas também por que toda vez que fechava os olhos a imagem de Harry e ela se beijando há poucos minutos no lago penetrava-lhe a mente. Fazendo-a estremecer.

- Meu Deus! – murmurou, esfregando o rosto.

Naquele momento a porta da sala se abriu num rompante, fazendo-a ter um sobressalto.

Naty e May estavam bem a sua frente; vermelhas, ofegantes, os cabelos despenteados e as roupas amassadas.

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Está por acaso, havendo uma guerra e eu não fui comunicada?

Naty girou os olhos e conjurando um sofá para frente da ruiva sentou-se neste e ao seu lado May se acomodou, ainda parecendo estar num profundo transe.

- Okay, o que esta havendo? – Gina voltou a perguntar, impaciente.

May engoliu em seco.

- O Draco me beijou!

Naty respirou fundo.

- Eu e o Fred estamos namorando. – mostrou o anel em seu dedo.

Gina sorriu e clareando a garganta falou:

- E o Harry me beijou. – Naty e May arregalaram os olhos e as bocas pareceram que a qualquer minuto atravessariam o chão.

Gina gargalhou e gritou histérica quando as duas amigas pularam em cima de si.

**Continua...**


	13. Capitulo 13: Um novo Sentimento

**Capitulo 13: Um novo Sentimento**

_Posso ser capaz de tirar você dos meus pensamentos, mas o difícil é esquecer que eu tenho você marcado em meu coração, para sempre!_

_

* * *

  
_

As coisas poderiam ter sido mais fácil. Bem mais!

O vento assoprava forte do norte, enquanto as pétalas rosas e brancas das flores e as folhas secas das arvores flutuavam sobre o ar, sendo carregadas para o lado oposto da onde vinha aquela brisa fresca e cheirosa.

Olhou para o caderno em sua mão e logo para o violão ao seu lado.

A primeira coisa que fizera ao acordar aquela manhã, fora pensar em suas emoções vividas na noite passada nos braços de Harry; os beijos, as doces palavras trocadas e as juras que mesmo não querendo, sabia; não tinha tido sentindo algum.

Ela, Virginia Weasley, naquele momento, nunca pensou que quando beijasse o melhor amigo poderia vir a sentir-se tão infeliz.

Colocou a pena sobre as folhas amareladas e rascunhadas sobre o caderno e suspirou fundo, levando o ar diretamente a seus pulmões estranhamente doloridos.

Colocando a cabeça sobre o tronco grosso da arvore, que apoiava suas costas, fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar.

O lago a frente era iluminado pelos graciosos raios de sol, fracos no horizonte, fazendo sobre a extensão deste uma fina linha dourada alaranjada, enquanto na superfície do lago fazia parecer um espelho de ouro.

- Maldição- resmungou, abrindo os olhos e passando a mão pelos cabelos amarrados desajeitados numa trança, que caia sobre seu ombro direito.

Colocando o seu caderno negro a sua frente e pegando o violão, ajeitou-o em seu colo e colocando seus dedos brancos e finos posicionados sobre as cordas, fez a primeira nota musical, e sendo impulsionada por esta, começou a fazer as outras, instintivamente. Seguindo uma mesma linha musical; doce e tranqüila. Mas, agora Gina sabia, que naquela musica havia uma nota triste que mostrava o seu estado de espírito naquele momento.

Com um doce sorriso nos lábios, entoou a primeira nota da canção:

- Huuummm...- o som veio melancólico, mas o suficiente para fazer com que o pio de passarinhos a acompanhasse na canção. - Eu só quero...

- Eu to apaixonado. - Harry disse a suas costas, fazendo Gina ter um sobressalto e soltar um leve grito de susto.

Os dedos no violão escorregaram sobre as cordas, fazendo um som atrapalhado e oco.

- Harry...- Gina disse com cautela, respirando fundo e rezando para que o amigo não fosse capaz de ouvir as batidas fortes de seu coração - Eu sei que ela é linda, fofa, meiga, carinhosa e um pouco rabugenta, mas...- ergueu os olhos e fez com que suas íris encontrassem as verdes vivas, iluminadas pelo sol, de Harry, que sorria de modo débil e sentava-se ao seu lado - Sinto em lhe informar que a _Edwiges é uma coruja e não uma garota. _

Harry riu para valer, fazendo com que o som daquela gargalhada fizesse os pêlos da nuca de Gina arrepiarem-se.

Por que aquele maldito verme tinha que ser tão lindo?

O observou aproximar-se ainda mais de si, de modo que os ombros pudessem se roçar levemente, enviando pelo corpo da ruiva uma carga elétrica de choque.

- Muito boa Gina, mas desta vez você errou - Harry falou, piscando os olhos várias vezes, tentando segurar as lágrimas sobre estes, graças a alta risada. - Mas é serio, eu estou apaixonado.

Gina respirou fundo, tentando conter o ataque histérico que tentava invadi-la.

- Apaixonado- repetiu colocando o violão ao seu lado - Você- e sem ter como impedir começou a gargalhar.

Gargalhou tanto que Harry teve que chegar a colocar a mão em seu ombro, tentando impedi-la de cambalear para o lado.

- Harry... Me desculpe. - Gina se desculpou, ao ver o brilho meio apagado nas íris verdes - Mas, você vindo me contar uma coisa dessas é algo que chega a ser bizarro. Imagina só; _Harry Potter_ o grande galinha de Hogwarts, _a-pai-xo-na-do_- olhou para o céu - Vai chover?

Harry suspirou fundo e olhou para baixo, comprimindo os lábios um no outro, de modo que dizia que ele também não acreditava muito nas próprias palavras.

Mas o que, por Merlin, ele poderia fazer? Nunca, em toda sua vida de galinha, havia se sentido daquela maneira em relação a uma menina.

Aquela Dama o fizera realmente perder a linha da sensatez e o levou direto para a beira de um abismo, onde o jogou de encontro ao próprio mar da loucura.

- Eu sei que chega a ser realmente bizarro, mas entenda Gina...- olhou para a ruiva que ainda secava o rosto com os dedos, limpando o caminho das lágrimas - É diferente desta vez. É um novo sentimento.

Gina suspirou e olhou para o amigo, sorrindo de modo debochado, perguntou:

- E quem é a vitima; _Chang_- Harry cerrou os olhos de modo feroz, enquanto nos lábios se formava um sorriso sarcástico.

- O demônio me parece uma opção mais tentadora. - resmungou, olhando para o lago a sua frente, o mesmo no qual ele e a Dama de Vermelho haviam dançado.

- Okay, okay, parei- Gina exclamou, erguendo as mãos, antes cruzar as pernas e bater sobre sua coxa.

Harry sorriu e deitou-se no colo da ruiva, que começou a mexer nos seus cabelos. Os dedos delicados percorrendo cada madeixa num gesto delicado, fazendo-o suspirar e fechar os olhos.

Gina estava completamente esgazeada por aquela imagem; Harry praticamente _dormindo_ em seu colo, banhado pela luz do sol, e com os lábios entreabertos.

Ah, como queria se inclinar sobre ele e beijá-lo, e mostrar a ele que o gosto de sua boca era o mesmo da Dama. A Dama a qual ele havia aberto o seu coração e permitido que ela entrasse.

Sentiu seus olhos marejarem. Tanto tempo esperando, esperando e esperando... Para nada!

Encostou sua cabeça de encontro ao tronco da arvore e também fechou seus olhos, perdendo-se em suas lembranças.

As imagens penetraram em sua mente, fazendo seu peito se apertar.

Ela e Harry dançando. Os corpos colados, onde se encaixavam perfeitamente. Beijando-se. Nadando juntos. Quase fazendo amor.

A cena mudou...

Ela indo embora, deixando-o para trás. Dor, muita dor. Naty e May jogando-se contra si.

Abriu os olhos e fitou o horizonte alaranjado.

O vento assoprava e as folhas caídas no chão flutuavam sobre o ar e caiam sobre a superfície do lago.

Naty e May mostraram serem muito mais que simples amigas; elas a apoiaram, a ajudaram e, acima de tudo, a fizeram enxergar tudo de outros olhos.

"_Se ele realmente vai tentar descobrir quem é a Dama de Vermelho, você terá que ajudá__-lo"_ Naty falara.

"_Aquela anta esta apaixonado pela melhor amiga e não sabe"_

Gina riu com a lembrança do argumento de May, onde esta também havia contado a elas que já havia beijado Draco outras vezes.

"_O que eu faço meninas?"_ Ela perguntara, de modo quase suplico.

Gina e Naty haviam se entreolhado e sorrindo de modo maroto responderam:

"_Viva esse amor"_

Sim e era exatamente o que ela mais queria naquele momento; Viver. Amar. _Ser amada!_

Abaixou a cabeça e observou Harry ainda adormecido em seu colo, e seus dedos lhe acariciando os cabelos sedosos.

Sorriu de modo carinhosos quando, num gesto atrevido, deslizou seus dedos para atrás da orelha dele, provocando-o.

Harry riu divertido, sentindo os dedos dela fazerem cócegas em sua pele.

Segurou-lhe o pulso num reflexo rápido.

- O que esta querendo fazer, ruiva- ele perguntou com a voz enrouquecida. Abriu somente um olho e fito-a com as penetrantes íris verdes. - Você não seria capaz de tirar vantagem de um pobre garoto _puro_ e _sonhador,_ não é?

Gina riu com gosto, fazendo com que alguns fios de seu cabelo cor de fogo ficassem colado sobre seus lábios.

Harry sentiu sua boca ficar seca, e por alguma razão a boca da amiga lhe pareceu mais tentadora do que antes.

Balançou a cabeça.

Estava ficando mais doido do que imaginara.

- Ora, você acha que eu seria capaz de tal ato desvantajoso- Gina o provocou, ainda rindo.

Harry olhou-a malicioso.

- Então, se você pode fazer isso, acho que eu também poderia tirar vantagem de uma garota tão ingênua como você. - ele disse, rouco, pegando sua mão que ainda segurava e levando-a a seus lábios; beijando, chupando e mordiscando a pontinha dos dedos.

Gina respirou fundo na tentativa de segurar um gemido. Não havia gostado de ser chamada de _ingênua_, e iria retrucar o argumento. Mas como, quando se tinha alguém tão lindo lhe provocando daquela forma tão... _intima_! Um prazer incontrolável que vinha de seus dedos, expandia-se pelo seu corpo, como uma chuva de caracóis.

Harry parou de lhe provocar e Gina pôde ver o brilho vitorioso que lhe iluminou o semblante.

Ele havia ganhado mais um ponto. Como sempre!

Gina puxou a mão bruscamente e soltou um muxoxo.

- Idiota- xingou-o, fazendo Harry se contorcer sobre seu colo, numa gostosa gargalhada.

- Vejo que ainda não perdi o meu jeito de te atormentar- _Você __**já**__ me atormenta, infeliz!_, Gina teve vontade de dizer, mas deu-lhe somente um sorriso amarelo de desdém.

- Sabe... Eu vou querer a sua ajuda.

Gina se colocou em alerta. Ele não poderia fazer aquilo com ela!

- Harry, em respeito de Transfiguração eu sou pior que você, peça essa ajuda para a Mione. - ele fez uma careta.

- Não é esse tipo de ajuda. - Abrindo os dois olhos, Harry a fitou de modo suplicante, e Gina se perguntava; como poderia recusar alguma coisa a ele- Eu vou enlouquecer se não encontrar aquela garota, Gi.

E ela não iria sofrer ao saber que estava tão perto dele e ao mesmo tão longe?

Harry sofria e Gina tinha consciência disso, mas ela era mais prejudicada naquele maldito jogo. Ela que iria ter que conviver com aquele mesmo sorriso, com aquele mesmo olhar... E sem poder nem sequer chegar perto e fazer todas as loucuras que tinha em mente. Harry não sabia a verdadeira identidade daquela Dama, _mas ela sabia!_

- E o que você quer que eu faça, Potter? Coloque cartazes de _"busca-se individuo não identificado"_ em cada parede de Hogwarts- disse irônica, tentando esconder o seu nervosismo. Sentia suas mãos geladas, seu coração descompassado e seu peito apertado.

Harry suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Não, claro que não! Mas eu tenho uma pista...- ele falou e pela primeira vez Gina sentiu-se curiosa e apreensiva. Pista?

Harry pôs a mão para dentro do colarinho da camisa e tirou desta uma delicada jóia de ouro branco.

Gina sentiu o seu mundo girar e instantaneamente levou a mão ao seu pescoço.

O colar!

Maldição, deveria ter caído de seu pescoço quando estavam abraçados, deitados sob o cobertor.

- Essa jóia é dela. - Harry exclamou, sorrindo esperançoso, circulando o pingente de lua ao arredor de seu pescoço.

_Essa jóia é minha,_ Gina fez a sua voz gritar dentro de sua cabeça.

Respirou várias vezes tentando manter a calma. Precisa de um plano. _Urgentemente!_

Sorrindo nervosa, segurou o colar entre os dedos.

- É... Muito... Bonito. - disse com a voz entrecortada.

Como fora burra!

- Sim, e é com a ajuda desse colar que eu vou descobrir quem é a Dama. - Harry voltou a guardar a jóia para dentro de sua camisa, e Gina retraiu os dedos na tentativa de segurar o impulso de puxar a jóia do pescoço de Harry. _Era seu!_

- Como?

- Não sei. - ele deu os ombros e ajeitou-se sobre seu colo, numa posição mais confortável. - Ah! E outra - fitou-a de modo interrogativo e preocupado - onde você esteve no dia do baile?

_Com você, idiota. Te beijando, nadando com você no lago...,_ Gina pensou dando um novo sorriso amarelo.

- No dormitório - mentiu - Estava com muito sono e uma dor de cabeça terrível. - fazendo uma cara de cachorro pidão, rezou para que o amigo acreditasse.

Harry fez um muxoxo piedoso e acariciou-lhe a bochecha rosada, e aproveitou para tirar dos lábios da amiga os fios de cobre que o estavam deixando louco.

- Tadinha. Por que não me chamou? Poderíamos ter brincado de médico. - exclamou malicioso.

- Oh, sim, com certeza. E provavelmente de _ginecologista_, onde eu iria adorar transform -lo em _castro_. - Gina rebateu ao nível, no mesmo tom malicioso.

Harry engasgou com a própria saliva e encarou-a intrigado.

- Você não seria capaz. - e como resposta, Gina riu de uma maneira maldosa, fazendo os pêlos de sua nuca ficarem arrepiados.

Soltou um resmungo baixo, antes de fechar os olhos e voltar a sonhar com a sua Dama de Vermelho.

Gina continuou a lhe acariciar os cabelos, contemplando-o como se ele fosse o ser mais belo da Terra.

Fechou seus olhos também e ficou ouvindo o som da natureza; os animais que grunhiam, o vento que zumbia ao pé de seu ouvido e as águas plácidas do lago, que ondulavam até a margem, chocando-se com as pequenas pedrinhas.

- Canta pra mim- Harry pediu de repente com o tom de voz doce.

Gina abriu os olhos e encarou-o. Sentiu seu rosto tomar uma leve tonalidade de vermelho ao perceber que todo aquele tempo ele estava a observando.

- Eu não estou com a minha voz muito boa hoje, Harry. - disse gentilmente, deslizando seus dedos até a bochecha dele, onde havia uma delicada covinha.

- A sua voz é linda, Gi. - ele elogiou com doçura - canta. - pediu fazendo beicinho, onde num gesto brincalhão Gina apertou o lábio dele, sentindo a suave testura quente contra sua pele.

_Fazer o que,_ Pensou consigo mesma, respirando fundo.

- Ta bom- deu-se por vencida e como premio Harry presenteou-lhe com um lindíssimo sorriso, que chegou até aos olhos verdes. Ele acomodou a cabeça mais perto de seu colo e assim fechou os olhos, antes de aspirar fundo o seu perfume.

Gina deu umas leves tossidas, antes de encher o pulmão de ar e soltar a primeira nota da nova canção, a qual estava compondo:

- _Huumm... Oh! Oh!_ - a melodia saiu suave, e Gina percebeu quando Harry respirou pesadamente, parecendo sentir todas as suas emoções que saia de sua voz. O som da natureza se acalmou, fazendo com que o único som ali, fosse a sua voz - _Eu só quero estar no teu pensamento, dentro dos teus sonhos, e no teu olhar._ - abriu os olhos e contemplou o amigo, enquanto continuava a cantar- _Tenho que te amar, só no meu silêncio, num só pedacinho de mim. _- Harry sorriu gentilmente e Gina adorou aquela cena - _Eu daria tudo para tocar você_ - passou a mão pelo rosto dele sentindo a delicada pele do semblante, que acabara de ser barbeado, e abaixando-se murmurou ao pé do ouvido do amigo - _Tudo para te amar uma vez. _

Harry estremeceu e não pôde conter que sua respiração saísse em um ar pesado de sua boca.

Continuou com os olhos fechados, somente sentindo e apreciando o toque de Gina sobre seu corpo e a voz dela penetrando-lhe dentro da mente.

_Aquela voz..._

- _Já me conformei, vivo de imaginação... Só não posso mais esconder...-_ Gina sincronizou sua respiração com a melodia de sua voz, aumentando ainda mais a nota, dando ênfase ao refrão- _Que eu tenho inveja do sol que pode te aquecer_ - os raios de sol iluminavam o corpo de Harry, deitado na grama em seu colo - _Eu tenho inveja do vento que te toca...- _o vento brincava com os cabelos rebeldes, que tocavam na pele de sua barriga levemente amostra pela sua blusa branca - _Tenho ciúme de quem pode amar você. _- abaixou o tom de voz - _Quem pode ter você para sempre. Oh! Oh! Hummm..._

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente e quando seus olhos encontraram os dele, Gina não pôde deixar de sorrir de forma gentil e sentir seu coração disparar ao ver como suas bocas estavam tão próximas.

As íris claras a fitavam de um jeito que a deixava sem fôlego e bem no fundo dela, Gina pôde ver algo estranho... Algo que não sabia explicar, mas a fazia se sentir bem, confortável e de certa forma _quente_. Era uma sensação gostosa que parecia penetrar-lhe sobre a pele e englobá-la em uma harmonia divina.

- Satisfeito- perguntou, roçando seu nariz no de Harry, carinhosamente, fazendo o amigo sorriu e levar uma de suas mãos até sua nuca, aproximando os rostos ainda mais e fazendo as testas se colarem.

- Não - ele respondeu pontualmente - eu não sei o que esta havendo comigo, Gi - Harry continuou, percorrendo seus dedos pelas madeixas ruivas - É como estar completo em algum momento... Como este! Sentindo que não falta mais nada em sua vida.

Gina engoliu em seco. Se aquilo era algum tipo de declaração onde o objetivo era fazê-la sentir o sangue lhe subir até o rosto, Harry estava de parabéns por estar executando tão perfeitamente bem.

Quebrou o contato visual e fez com que seus olhos ficassem perdidos em algum ponto do jardim, até que uma borboleta amarela chamou sua atenção e seguiu com os olhos ela voar sobre o ar, batendo as asas graciosamente e logo ir em direção ao horizonte alaranjado.

- Gi...- Harry chamou-a com a voz baixa, ainda acariciando sua nuca, fazendo arrepios percorrerem o corpo dela.

Gina voltou sua atenção para ele e com a sobrancelha erguida pediu para que ele continuasse:

- Você... Já se apaixonou?

_A palavra __**apaixonada**__ não chega nem perto pelo que sinto por você,_ Gina pensou, cerrando os olhos numa forma pensativa.

Oh, sim! Ela sabia muito bem como era aquele sentimento tão puro; Era como estivesse flutuando, tamanha a liberdade que sentia. Sua mente, seu coração e sua alma pareciam flutuar em uma única direção; Harry.

Respirou fundo e ergueu o tronco, ajeitando-se melhor, encostando as costas no tronco da arvore atrás de si. E sem fitar Harry - que ainda a observava - respondeu calmamente, tentando não atropelar as palavras graças ao seu nervosismo:

- Já! Mas eu ainda estou apaixonada por essa pessoa. - Gina sentiu o corpo de Harry enrijecer e estranhou a atitude dele - Mas... Acho que a palavra correta seria mais; amar. - olhou-o de forma divertida - como pode ver, o meu amor por essa pessoa é mais forte do que qualquer coisa.

Gina viu o brilho aquecedor nos olhos de Harry se apagar, fazendo estes ficarem opacos.

- E...- Harry gaguejou nervoso - ele corresponde?

Gina sentiu seu coração se apertar. Ah, se ele soubesse...

Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, com os olhos fechados, tentando impedir que Harry visse a sua mágoa.

Ergueu o rosto e olhou para os pássaros que voavam entre as nuvens brancas e fofas no céu, fazendo de tudo para que seu olhar não encontrasse o de Harry.

- Não, ele não corresponde ao meu amor. - sentiu algo lhe sufocar na garganta e sua boca ficar seca - Mas...- sorriu de modo melancólico - Somente de saber que ele é feliz, mesmo que não seja ao meu lado, eu fico feliz por ele. O amor é assim Harry, ele chega quando menos esperamos. Ele não é possessivo ou nos faz sofrer por não sermos correspondidos. O que podemos fazer se entregamos o nosso coração a uma pessoa que não o aceita? É conviver com a dor, erguer a cabeça e seguir em frente e ver a pessoa que você mais ama nesse mundo, feliz! Pois a alegria dela será a sua, independentemente com quem ela esteja. - Gina olhou-o e espantou-se ao ver que Harry a observava numa forma profunda, como se fosse possível ler a sua alma. Ele prestava atenção em cada palavra que dizia, e Gina sentiu um enorme prazer naquele gesto tão atencioso - O amor é assim Harry. Mesmo que o meu destino não seja ficar ao lado desse garoto que tanto amo, vou continuar com esse sentimento dentro de mim até o ultimo dia de minha vida, e com a esperança que talvez, um dia, ele venha a me notar.

Harry sorriu e deslizou os dedos pelo pescoço da amiga, até chegar-lhe na altura da bochecha e assim acariciá-la.

- Mas como alguém pode ser tão burro ao não notar você, Gi- Gina sentiu uma vontade de rir e chorar. Como a vida era irônica- Você é o sonho para qualquer garoto.

- Para o seu também- Gina xingou a si mesma mentalmente ao ver que não conseguira controlar as próprias palavras.

_Burra! Idiota! Besta! Agora ele vai falar um belo não e você vai dar uma de criança e chorar. Droga!_

Harry parou de lhe acariciar o rosto e ficou pensativo, fitando-a de modo ainda penetrante, que fazia os pêlos da ruiva se arrepiarem.

O vento assoprou e fez com que algumas mechas rubras de seu cabelo viajassem pelo seu rosto, deslizando sobre este como um véu.

Harry seguiu o movimento dos fios encantado pela suavidade e da forma que davam a Gina um ar ainda mais belo e angelical. Como não havia reparado antes que ela estava incrivelmente adorável naquele dia?

Respirou fundo e se pôs sobre os cotovelos, aproximando seu rosto do dela.

- Sim- falou, e ficou surpreso com si mesmo ao ver que seu tom fora tão firme - Você é um sonho para mim também.

Gina sentiu o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões. Ele havia mesmo dito aquilo?

_Você é um sonho para mim!_, A frase ecoou novamente no seu subconsciente, fazendo com que uma alegria enorme explodisse em seu peito.

Era a melhor sensação que sentia em meses. Harry havia acabado de lhe revelar que poderia acontecer _algo_ entre eles, que poderia haver algo a mais do que uma simples amizade.

Sem poder controlar o próprio impulso de se aconchegar naquele corpo quente e sensual, Gina jogou-se nos braços do amigo, fazendo assim que eles saíssem rolando pela grama, rindo divertidos e sujando-se com a grama e as folhas secas que grudavam em seus cabelos e nas vestes.

- Gina, sua louca- Harry exclamou alto, gargalhando, abraçando o miúdo corpo da ruiva contra si, enquanto ainda rolavam pelo jardim.

Quando seus corpos pararam, Harry encontrou-se em cima de Gina, que tinha as bochechas rosadas e os lábios entreabertos, onde deles saia um forte som da respiração alterada dela, assim como a sua própria.

Os cabelos dela haviam se soltado da trança, espalhando-se envolta de sua cabeça, onde algumas folhas haviam ficado enroscadas.

Ah, como gostaria de ser aquelas folhas; sentir a testura dos cabelos sedosos dela sobre o seu peito, os lábios em sua boca e o corpo junto ao seu, fazendo com que o calor deles se transformassem em um único só.

Os olhos azulados dela brilhavam, e vendo bem de perto aquela íris feiticeira, onde o fazia ter um enorme desejo de se afogar nelas, Harry percebeu que continham várias riscas douradas, graça aos raios de sol que os banhava.

Gina espalmou as mãos sobre seu peito, de modo que ele sabia; ela podia sentir os batimentos rápidos de seu coração.

Ela viajou os olhos pelo seu rosto, e Harry sorriu ao ver que ela mordeu o lábio inferior para segurar uma alta risada enquanto tirava de seus cabelos a grama presa nestes.

- Eu sei que sou louca, mas diga-me. O que seria da vida sem nenhuma pitada de loucura?

Harry riu e abraçou-a com carinho, aproximando ainda mais os corpos e sua boca da dela.

- E o que seria de mim sem você?

- Nada- ela respondeu dando os ombros e colocando as mãos sobre o ombro do amigo. - Agora, saia de cima de mim; você é muito pesado, já pensou em perder alguns quilinhos- disse fitando-o com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Harry balançou a cabeça, rindo, e saiu de cima dela, deitando-se ao seu lado e fitando o céu sobre suas cabeças.

- Eu estou perfeitamente em forma - _E como esta,_ Gina pensou - Alem do mais, eu querendo ou não, vou perder uns quilos mesmo, já que daqui alguns dias irá começar os treinamentos de Quadribol.

Gina soltou um muxoxo e girou as orbes, entediada.

- Você ta brincando, né- Harry riu, sabia que aquela ruiva odiava os treinamentos.

- Não, e só porque a senhorita é a minha melhor amiga que vai faltar nos treinos. - avisou desde já, fazendo Gina soltar um muxoxo ainda mais alto.

- Harry, eu te adoro de mais e você sabe disso, mas...- virou o rosto e fitou-o. - _Eu te detesto como capitão. _

- Não posso fazer nada, _meu anjo_, se você não gosta de treinar acho melhor ir para o banco como reserva. - Harry disse sem encará-la, olhando para o céu, mas tinha a amiga focalizada em seu campo de visão das laterais de seus olhos. E sorriu vitorioso ao vê-la arregalar os olhos, incrédula. Se tinha algo que ele sabia perfeitamente em relação a Gina era que ela tinha pleno_ terror_ do banco, até mesmo quando se machucava recusava-se a sentar e agüentando a dor continuava jogando, ignorando seu olhar zangado.

- Eu te mato- Gina quase gritou, fazendo-o rir - Harry James Potter, atreva-se a me por no banco que eu vou...- Harry virou o rosto e fitou-a com o queixo erguido desafiador.

Gina perdeu as palavras na garganta e fuzilou-o com os olhos.

Harry ergue-se e beijando-lhe a face, murmurou ao pé de seu ouvido.

- Sabia que você fica incrivelmente sexy assim; com o rosto todo vermelho, ameaçadora e me chamando pelo meu nome inteiro, que sai perfeito pronunciado por você, fazendo-me ter vontade que ninguém mais me chame por ele. - olhou-a maroto - sábado, às quatro horas no campo - levantou-se e começou a caminhar em direção ao castelo, sentindo que Gina ia gritar alguma coisa, falou rápido abafando o protesto dela - e não se atreva a se atrasar, se não você vai pro banco.

Gina não saberia responder por quanto tempo ficou ali; no meio do jardim, fritando os miolos em pleno sol das onze da matina, com os dedos enterrados na grama em pura fúria, fuzilando as costas de Harry, que aos poucos ia tornando-se cada vez menor em seu campo de visão.

* * *

- Miserável - xingou-o crispando os lábios - mas ele vai ver quem é que vai para o banco. - bufou.

Aquilo estava começando a se tornar tedioso.

Ela tinha plena consciência que todos os alunos de Hogwarts já haviam reparado que tinha alguma coisa errada, algo ainda mais fora do normal entre os dois, sendo que desde que colocaram os pés ao mesmo tempo no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, começaram a discutir, e cada vez mais por motivos ridículos.

Ora porque ela estava girando os olhos vezes de mais, ora porque ele não parava de passar a mão pelo cabelo. Eles chegaram a discutir até mesmo criticando como o outro comia.

Bufou e virou a folha, passando os olhos pelo livro de feitiços a sua frente. Lia as palavras, mas seu cérebro não conseguia captar a informação.

Teve vontade de rir da própria ironia; estava se sentindo como a Granger, que sempre estava estudando. Mas ela, a grande May Sutramy, nunca em toda sua vida havia estudado para qualquer prova que fosse, e suas notas sempre ultrapassavam as expectativas.

Virou a página novamente e desta vez pôde ver um desenho; um bruxo que duelava com um animal grotesco no meio de uma selva.

- To quase resistindo à tentação de ler _O Pasquim_. - May disse a si mesma, fechando o livro com força e jogando a cabeça para trás, fitando as rachaduras antigas do teto da biblioteca.

Primeiro; tudo começou com o maldito plano de sua irmã, de juntar ela e Draco. E pior, uma garotinha que nem havia alcançado a puberdade conseguira completar o seu plano com perfeição.

- Esse é uma Sutramy de verdade. - murmurou com a voz num tom de orgulho, para logo balançar a cabeça - Pirralha maldita. - resmungou entre os dentes.

Segundo; ela não conseguia tirar Draco de sua cabeça, e todas às vezes que haviam se encontrado, cruzando o mesmo corredor, fora impossível não sentir seu coração bater mais rápido e suas pernas bambeavam.

E quando ele sorria sarcástico para ela. Ah! Aquele sorriso sobre os lábios firmes, que a faziam se sentir como um mel derretido. O seu gosto, o seu calor... Tudo em Draco a enfeitiçava, e ela não sabia como fugir daquela armadilha que caíra tão estupidamente.

Estava entre uma adaga de dois gumes, ou se permitia viver aquela louca atração, ou... Não tinha "ou", aquela era a única opção, e ela se recusava a aceitá-la.

- Talamay Su estudando? O que esta havendo? Perdeu mais neurônios- aquela voz. O som percorreu o ar silencioso da biblioteca e penetrou sobre os ouvidos de May, que sentiu seu corpo estremecer.

Olhou para frente e pôde ver, ele, Draco Malfoy, sentado na mesa, fitando-a com as incríveis íris claras. E May contestou a contra gosto que aquele par de olhos eram os mais belos olhos azuis que já vira em toda sua vida.

- Se eu fiquei com menos neurônios a culpa é sua Malfoy. - retrucou seca, começando a recolher as suas coisas o mais rápido possível. Tinha, precisava, sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Com um gesto incrivelmente delicado, Draco segurou-lhe o braço, impedindo-a de colocar o seu caderno dentro de sua mochila.

A mão dele estava quente, e acariciava a sua pele, marcando-a com o toque tão carinhoso e terno.

- Saiba que você tem mais veneno na língua que eu, Talamay. - Draco murmurou ao pé do ouvido da índia que sentiu sua respiração ficar lenta e pesada.

Seu nome havia saído num tom de voz tão doce e melódico, que ela desejou que ele continuasse-se a chamá-la daquela maneira.

Virando o rosto, engoliu em seco ao ver que os rostos estavam tão próximos, e ela temeu cair em direção aquele precipício de águas marinhas que a fitavam tão intensamente.

- Me larga, Malfoy. - disse entre os dentes, cerrando os olhos perigosamente.

Draco riu e graças ao balançar de cabeça, as mechas platinadas fizeram uma onda na lateral de seu rosto pálido, tampando-lhe um lado do semblante.

_Meu Lord Santeiro,_ May clamou, vendo o quanto ele estava sexy daquela maneira. A blusa branca estava com três botões desabotoados, dando uma bela visão do peitoral firme e liso.

- Tem certeza que quer que eu te largue- Draco perguntou num murmúrio maroto - Tenho idéias fantásticas que poderemos fazer... Assim... Bem juntos. - puxou-a para si num gesto firme, e deslizando os longos dedos pelo braço dela, abraçou-a pela cintura, impossibilitando-a de fugir.

May sufocou um gemido, quando a boca dele tocou levemente na curva de seu pescoço.

- E eu tenho uma idéia _incrível_ do que poderei fazer com você, _Malfoyzinho_, se não me soltar agora mesmo. - avisou, fechando os olhos e sentindo o aroma cítrico do perfume dele se misturar com o cheiro do shampoo dos cabelos úmidos, mostrando que ele havia acabado de sair do banho.

- Ah, é- May respirou fundo e abriu os olhos, e erguendo um dos joelhos o posicionou bem no centro da masculinidade de Draco, que arregalou os olhos.

- Sim, mas infelizmente essa minha idéia somente um de nós ira sair perdendo - insinuado para o ninho entre as pernas dele, continuou num tom doce - e perdendo feio.

Draco a soltou de uma forma tão rápida, que pareceu que tinha acabado de ganhar um fortíssimo choque.

- Você é insuportável- ele exclamou entre os dentes, numa forma raivosa, saindo de cima da mesa num pulo felino e apontando o dedo indicador na cara de May, que olhava para cima.

Não que ela fosse baixa, seus um metro e setenta e cinco era muito bem distribuídos, mas os um e oitenta e três de Draco a deixava na retaguarda.

May riu sem humor e, colocando a mochila nas costas, deu uma piscadela.

- Que bom que eu acho o mesmo de você, Malfoy. Agora saia da minha frente, eu tenho coisas a fazer. - mentiu. Mas diria qualquer coisa para sair de perto daquela _gazela oxigenada_.

- _Coisas a fazer?_ - Draco perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e jogando a franja loira para trás num gesto de cabeça. Um gesto tão simples que aos olhos de May o deixou ainda mais sexy. - Como o quê? Rebolar pelo castelo e ficar xingando qualquer um que ver a sua frente? Tcs! Tcs! Tcs! Definitivamente, Su, você esta perdendo a conduta de bons modos.

May cerrou os olhos ainda mais e na pontinha dos pés, murmurou perigosamente, roçando seus lábios nos de Draco.

- E você, Malfoy, esta perdendo a sua conduta de _homem_. - e dando-lhe um sorriso vitorioso, deu a volta nos calcanhares e saiu da biblioteca.

Draco seguiu o caminhar de May, até a porta da biblioteca e vê-la antes de sair mandar-lhe um beijo no ar.

Quando ela sumiu de seu campo de visão, não conseguiu controlar a sua própria ira de raiva e assim deu um forte soco sobre a mesa, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos que se encontravam na biblioteca, lendo.

- Vão tomar conta de suas vidas, bando de urubus- gritou furioso, fuzilando cada aluno que o olhava curioso.

Draco trincou os dentes e caminhou, com passos firmes e furiosos, até a porta da biblioteca.

Maldita May! Maldita por tê-lo feito descobrir o verdadeiro significado do amor.

Bufando passou a mão pelos cabelos, antes de começar a descer a bela escadaria do andar, até o saguão de entrada, aonde iria levá-lo em direção as masmorras.

"O amor são para os idiotas!" Lembrou-se de uma frase que havia dito para ela.

- Que maravilha, agora eu sou um idiota. Ótimo- disse sarcástico.

Como a vida era cruel, injusta... Irônica!

Ele, Draco Malfoy, apaixonado pela garota que não suportava.

Fechou os olhos por em breve momento e reviu todos os momentos que ele e May haviam se beijado.

Foram momentos mágicos e únicos. Aquela garota fizera seu coração disparar de uma forma tão intensa que chegou até mesmo a doer seu peito.

Nem mesmo Gina havia conseguido levá-lo até aquelas alturas como May.

Virou no corredor e suspirou aliviado quando a atmosfera gelada e sombria do lado da casa Sonserina penetrou em seus poros.

Era uma sensação boa, como se estivesse em seu verdadeiro lar.

Olhou em volta.

- O que você esta fazendo, imbecil- disse a si mesmo - o que você esta procurando? Aquela maldita índia- riu sem humor. Uma risada fria e seca, que percorreu o corredor escuro das masmorras.

Balançou a cabeça. _Estava apaixonado._ Ele havia permitido que a barreira de gelo em seu coração derretesse e nele penetrasse o sorriso, o gosto e o brilho de May.

Tinha que encontrá-la, e pela primeira vez na vida fez algo que nunca pensou que seria capaz de fazer, por julgar um ato patético. Rezou!

Rezou para que a barreira de gelo no coração de May também houvesse derretido e nele, estivesse o seu rosto.

- Vamos lá, Malfoy. Engula o seu orgulho e vá atrás daquela_ pentelha_. Mulheres não mordem...- girou os olhos - Espero que May não seja uma exceção. - clamou, cerrando os punhos e erguendo o queixo. A partir daquele dia, as coisas iriam mudar entre um Malfoy e um Sutramy.

Acelerando ainda mais a velocidade das próprias pernas, começou a procurar em todos os cantos; salas, corredores, até mesmo embaixo das escadas.

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou procurando por aquela índia, e quando estava preste a ser dar por vencido, escutou um forte barulho vindo de perto da porta do Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Com o cenho franzido, Draco correu até lá e se espreitou atrás de uma estátua de pedra, enquanto esticava os olhos em direção da onde havia vindo o barulho.

Teve uma vontade enorme de cantar o _hino aleluia_ quando viu logo à frente May e Pansy discutindo.

Pansy ria e com as mãos na cintura, jogava a cabeça para trás, enquanto May se encontrava abaixada recolhendo os vários livros caídos no chão.

Draco franziu o cenho, estranhando que a índia não havia retrucado nenhum comentário maldoso que Pansy fazia ao seu respeito. Cerrou os punhos e teve que segurar o impulso de jogar uma azaração naquela maldita garota com cara de _cão-chupando-manga_.

Quando estava preste a ir em direção a elas, pede ver May se erguer e segurar com força os livros de encontro ao peito, como se estes fossem a tábua da sua paciência.

- O que foi Su, ficou nervosinha é- Pansy exclamou provocativa, erguendo o queixo de modo superior - Já sei, você levou um fora de algum garoto?

May sorriu cinicamente e cerrou os olhos, onde faiscavam de puro ódio.

- _Pansy, querida,_ há uma grande diferença entre eu e você...- ela começou, colocando os livros sobre um braço, enquanto com o outro enumerava as diferenças das duas com os dedos - Primeiro; eu não fico nervosa com alguém que não chega aos meus pés. Segundo; as suas provocações me causam uma espécie de cócegas. E terceiro; - os olhos negros tornaram-se ainda mais frios, enquanto o sorriso se transformava em pura maldade - seria impossível eu receber fora de algum garoto, sendo que todos me consideram a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts, e outra, eu não sou como você que se joga nos braços de qualquer um, eu me dou ao respeito Parkinson, e espero que o garoto chegue em mim. Entendeu?

A Sonserina engoliu uma palavra forte e lançando um olhar fulminante a índia e assim, batendo os pés, foi embora.

Quando ela desapareceu, May começou a rir divertida, e Draco pôde perceber que o sorriso dela não chegava aos olhos.

A índia estava preste a entrar no Salão Comunal, quando ele saiu de trás da estátua e assim a chamou com o tom de voz mais gentil do que estava esperando:

- May- a garota parou no meio de um passo e ficou inerte por algum tempo, como se estivesse tentando controlar mais uma vez a sua paciência e não mandá-lo de uma vez por todas as favas.

May colocou a perna que estava a sua frente novamente ao lado da outra, antes de girar o corpo e fitar Draco.

Os olhos dela tornaram-se rasos e frios, e Draco pôde ver que ela estava triste. Sentiu seu peito se apertar quando começou a temer que aquela mágoa nas íris negras fosse por sua causa.

Deu um passo a frente, cauteloso. May não mexeu um único músculo, continuava a observá-lo sem nenhuma expressão no rosto, somente apertando cada vez mais os livros, fazendo os dedos tornarem-se levemente esbranquiçados.

- Nós... Quero dizer, eu...- Maldição! Por que estava tão nervoso? Ela era uma garota e não o seu pior pesadelo, como; ver um dia Potter de cueca!

- Malfoy...- ela falou, sua voz mais séria e seca do que o normal - O que quer? Veio me mostrar que finalmente se transformou num homem?

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto nervoso. Era bom demais acreditar que May iria tratá-lo com tanta sutileza depois da última discussão deles.

Deu mais um passo a frente e sem quebrar o contato visual, respirou fundo. Aquela era a hora.

- May, eu sei que todos esses anos a gente nunca conseguiu ter uma conversa civilizada por pelo menos cinco minutos, sem se xingar, mas nesse momento eu espero quebrar esse recorde. - May franziu o cenho. Mas o que, por demônios, aquele _pavão dourado_ estava tentando lhe dizer- Eu já estou cansado de ter você perturbando os meus sonhos. Já estou cansado de ver você rindo de modo alegre para outras pessoas e não me direcionar, somente para mim, esse seu sorriso. Já estou cansado de ver você abraçada a outros garotos e eu aqui somente imaginando como seria se no lugar deles estivesse eu. - Draco deu mais alguns passos á frente e assim sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiro, onde deixou amostra os dentes brancos e alinhados. May engoliu em seco e sentiu seu coração disparar. Oh, Deus, ele não estava... - May, eu estou querendo te dizer que eu não consigo mais dormir em paz, não consigo mais tirar você de meus pensamentos, não consigo mais ter a minha sensatez de volta desde que eu te beijei pela primeira vez. E naquele baile, algo despertou em isso aqui, agora, pode estar sendo muito confuso para nos dois... Mas... _Eu não agüento mais._

May olhou para os olhos de Draco e viu ali uma sinceridade incrível junto com um brilho tão intenso, que fez suas pernas bambearem.

Ele finalmente parecera tomar coragem e revelar para si o que sentia por ela.

Oh, Merlin! Se ele soubesse que tudo aquilo que ele havia falado ela sentia o mesmo...

Jogou os seus livros para o lado e sorriu deliciada com aquele momento tão pleno que estava sentido.

- Eu também não agüento mais, Draco. - murmurou, sentindo os olhos marejarem.

Draco sorriu ainda mais, e então abriu os braços para recebê-la neles.

May correu na direção do loiro e quando se viu já estava aconchegada naquele peito quente, beijando-o com toda a paixão acumulada dentro de si.

Sorriu em meio ao beijo. Foi como se uma onda se arrebatasse dentro de si, fazendo-a delirar quando a língua dele tocou na sua numa forma carinhosa e cheia de desejo.

Gemeu, quando as mãos dele deslizaram pelas suas costas e segurando-lhe a cintura.

Num gesto rápido, Draco parou de beijá-la e tirou-a do chão, rodopiando-a no ar.

- DRACO MALFOY! SUA GRANDE BESTA- May exclamou, espalmando suas mãos no ombro do loiro, que gargalhava, assim como ela.

- Mas tava demorando para me xingar. - ele falou divertido, pondo-a novamente com os pés no chão; ambos vermelhos e com sorrisos bobos nos lábios.

- Nem tudo são flores, _Draquito_. - May o provocou, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e roçando sua boca na dele.

Draco fez uma careta antes de abraçá-la com carinho e apoiar o seu queixo na curva alva do pescoço dela.

- Acho que teremos que pôr umas regras entre nos dois. - comentou, fazendo May afastar o rosto e fitá-lo com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Regras? Ta achando que eu vou ser sua escrava agora- gritou, dando-lhe um tapa no peito. Draco gargalhou e deu-lhe um leve selinho nos lábios, antes de comentar:

- Você não entendeu, sua _pentelha_- fora a vez dela de fazer uma careta - Regras para que continuemos a nos entender. - com o dedo apontou para ela e logo para si - primeiro; não quero você me chamando de Draquito.

May soltou um muxoxo.

- Mas... _Draquito_...

- Olha que eu te chamo de Talamay- May arregalou os olhos. Ainda estava pesquisando o motivo para seus pais terem lhe dado aquele nominho.

Bufou.

- Ta bom, sem mais _Draquitos_- fez bico - Mas também não quero você me chamando de pentelha, entendeu- apontou o dedo para o nariz dele.

- Fechado. - Draco concordou divertido, voltando a beijá-la com ardor.

- Hum...- May exclamou depois de um tempo, quando os dois já estavam encostados numa parede, sem fôlego - eu... Não... Quero ver você se engraçando para nenhuma garota, e muito menos ver elas saindo de seu dormitório. - o fuzilou com os olhos.

Draco assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

- Okay- respondeu, enfiando a mão dentro do bolso de sua calça - então, a chave _extra_ _do meu quarto_ _fica com você _- colocou pendurada em seu dedo uma chave dourada bem em frente aos olhos da índia.

May sorriu marota e pegou o pequeno metal dourado num reflexo incrível.

- Agora sim. - murmurou, colocando a chave dentro do bolso de seu casaco - mas não vai pensando que eu vou...- Draco se aproximou e beijou-lhe levemente os lábios, provocando-a. May estremeceu, enquanto com a voz entrecortada, falou, sentindo a língua do loiro percorrer o seu pescoço - invadir o teu... Quarto... No meio... Da... Noite. - os olhos azuis do Sonserino brilharam, enquanto ele lhe deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça. - e assim, abraçando-a com força, beijou-a.

As semanas que se seguiram passaram como uma verdadeira brisa de verão, e quando os alunos de Hogwarts deram por si, já estavam na última semana do mês de Setembro.

As aulas estavam a todo vapor, assim como os treinos de Quadribol da casa dos Leões, já que o primeiro jogo da temporada seria Grifinória versos a Corvinal.

Naty e Fred estavam perfeitos com o namoro. E algumas vezes chegavam a serem tão melosos, que Gina se via na obrigação de revirar os olhos e sair de perto.

Será que eles não se tocavam que ela - uma garota encalhada e apaixonada pelo melhor amigo - a última coisa que queria era ver um casal de enamorados se amassando. Pior! O seu_ irmão_ com a sua melhor amiga.

Já Draco e May pareciam estar nas nuvens também, mesmo que as discussões deles fossem mais engraçadas do que o normal.

Certa vez, a índia fora bajulada por um garoto da Lufa-Lufa e Draco vira.

Bem... Até hoje ninguém sabe a onde esta o garoto.

* * *

Harry estava mais desnorteado que o normal - se isso for possível. Encontrava-se tão atordoado a ponto de querer saber quem era a sua Dama de Vermelho, que já havia recusado todas as cantadas das garotas de Hogwarts.

Gina ficara impressionada com a atitude do amigo.

- Duvido que ele resista a mim. - May falara um dia, quando estavam na Sala secreta delas.

Naty e Gina riram.

- Querida, o Harry deu um fora na Hillary Denílson, uma das garotas mais cobiçadas da escola, depois de você. E ela não é comprometida- Naty disse, brincando com a sua aliança no dedo anelar, vendo May lhe mostrar a língua ao meio de uma careta.

Gina suspirou e deu os ombros.

- Eu to com medo que ele fique louco. - as duas amigas olharam-na de forma confusa, fazendo-a se acomodar melhor sobre o acento fofo do sofá - Meninas, o Harry quer que eu o ajude a descobrir quem é a Dama de Vermelho.

Naty engasgou com a própria saliva, enquanto May parou no meio do caminho de levar a sua taça de vinho tinto.

- Olha, eu sempre soube que o Harry era um tapado, mas... Ele já ta partindo para a ignorância. - Naty disse ainda atordoada.

Gina encolheu os ombros ainda mais, enquanto May ainda se encontrava com a taça no meio do ar, fitando-a de modo neutro.

Por fim, a índia umedeceu os lábios, colocou a sua bebida sobre a mesinha do centro e se levantou.

Naty e Gina a olharam de modo suspeito, antes de perguntarem juntas:

- Aonde você vai- May voltou-se para elas, com a mão já na maçaneta da porta, com um sorriso irônico.

- Vou dar unas tapas no Potter, para ver se ele acorda. - disse com simplicidade, abrindo a porta.

Gina soltou um grito e pulou por cima do sofá, enquanto Naty fazia o mesmo com os olhos arregalados.

As duas seguraram a índia, que começou a se debater, tentando se soltar dos braços que a prendiam.

- Me larguem. Eu só vou dar uns sopapos no Potter, e não matá-lo - olhou para Gina de modo divertido - ainda!

Gina riu de forma irônica, enquanto fechava a porta da sala com o pé e, com a ajuda de Naty, prendiam May no sofá.

- May, você que não se atreva a aprontar nada. - Gina falou severamente, apontando o dedo para a amiga, que bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Gina, acorda, o Potter não vai se tocar até que alguém faça isso para ele.

Naty riu.

- Ora querida você não acha que ele deve abrir os olhos por conta própria? Tudo bem que até mesmo um cego enxerga melhor que ele, mas... Mas não podemos forç -lo a nada. O tempo dirá por si mesmo. Agora...- dando uma piscadela, pegou a garrafa de vinho e encheu a taça de May e entregou-a, onde a índia aceitou com bom agrado - Vamos fazer um brinde.

Gina girou os olhos e aceitou a taça que Naty também lhe entregou.

- Ao quê- perguntou a ruiva.

Naty se pôs na frente delas e assim deu os ombros.

- Não sei...- ficou pensativa por um momento, antes de, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, erguer a taça - Um brinde ao Amor - mostrou a aliança em seu dedo - Ao amor que está por vir - olhou para May, que sorriu pelo canto dos lábios - E ao amor que ainda virá.

As três sorriram e fazendo com que as taças se tocassem uma nas outras, emitindo um som estridente de vidro, disseram juntas:

- Um Brinde ao Amor!

Agora, naquele exato momento, Gina se encontrava completamente entediada, sentada numa carteira, observando Snape falar as qualidades e os defeitos da Poção Polissuco.

Naty se encontrava sentada ao seu lado e já se encontrava no décimo sono. Algumas vezes se vira obrigada a chacoalhar a amiga, que começava a roncar, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos.

- Eu quero para a próxima aula três rolos de pergaminho explicando a utilidade do pedaço da pessoa em que quer se transformar usando a poção. - Snape falou, caminhando pela sala, fazendo a capa preta esvoaçar, chegando algumas vezes a bater no semblante de algum aluno.

O sinal tocou e Gina suspirou fundo, como uma prece aos Deuses, enquanto começava a arrumar seu material.

- Naty, acorda. - chamou a amiga, que soltou um resmungo baixinho, antes de coçar o nariz.

- Fred... Só mais alguns minutinhos. - ela gemeu, fazendo Gina rir.

A ruiva se aproximou do ouvido de Naty e, com um sorriso maldoso, sussurrou num tom de voz desesperado:

- Naty, acorda! O Fred ta no meio do corredor no maior amasso com uma guria da Sonserina.

Naty arregalou os olhos azuis e num salto se pôs de pé.

Olhando para a Gina ela exclamou:

- MAS AQUELE RUIVO MALDITO! - pegando a mochila, ela começou a _marchar_ em direção ao corredor.

Gina levou a mão à boca, para segurar uma alta gargalhada.

Passando pela porta da sala de Poções, pôde ver Naty esticar o pescoço a procura de Fred e da tal garota Sonserina.

Pondo-se ao seu lado, Naty virou-se para si e perguntou num tom de voz bastante alto:

- AONDE ESTÁ O MISERÁVEL?

Gina não agüentando mais e começou a rir. Riu tanto que alem de chamar a atenção dos alunos que passavam pelo corredor para si, teve que se apoiar na parede para não cair no chão.

A sua barriga chegou a doer, graças ao ataque de risos, que não tinha fim.

Naty a fitava de modo estranho, enquanto o rosto dela ainda continuava bastante vermelho, graças à explosão de raiva.

Oh, Senhor, Naty era tão inteligente para algumas coisas, mas tão ingênuas para outras.

Com a respiração descompassada, Gina colocou-se de pé, ainda com o peito arfando num compasso rápido.

- Naty, me desculpe - falou, ainda rindo - Mas eu não vi outro jeito para te acordar a não ser esse. - começou a limpar as lágrimas que haviam caído de seus olhos.

Naty, antes que estava com o semblante contorcido em ódio, agora estava ainda mais.

Gina engoliu em seco.

Okay, péssima idéia!

- Você esta me dizendo que...- Naty começou a dizer, num tom baixinho e incrivelmente perigoso - o Fred não estava se agarrando com uma _jezebel_ aqui no meio do corredor?

Gina sorriu amarelo e colocou o seu caderno de anotações em frente ao seu corpo, como se temesse que Naty jogasse-se sobre ela algum tipo de azaração.

- É- falou sem graça.

Naty riu sem humor e sacou a varinha de modo ameaçador.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

_Agora ferro,_ Pensou ao ver a amiga começar a girar o fino pedaço de madeira entre os dedos e olhá-la de modo assassino.

- Gininha, Gininha...- Naty falou com sarcasmo, fazendo a ruiva apertar ainda mais o seu caderno entre as mãos - Você, definitivamente, não deveria me fazer ter um ataque desses. - e com uma risada, Naty apontou a varinha para Gina, que engoliu em seco.

Tudo bem que fora uma brincadeira de mau gosto de sua parte, mas que outro jeito poderia ter para acordar Naty? Ela dormia como uma pedra! E não estava nem um pouco a fim de chamar Snape para ajudá-la a acordar a morena, sendo que os dois se detestam.

Snape sempre fazia de tudo para levar Naty a ganhar uma detenção, mas ela sempre fora mais inteligente e nunca caíra nas armadilhas do professor.

Estreitou os olhos e fitou a ponta da varinha de Naty estendia em direção ao meio de seu nariz.

- _Tarantalle_...- Naty começou a proferir, mas antes que pudesse dizer sequer mais uma letra, uma luz azul atingiu a sua varinha num novo feitiço e no segundo seguinte esta fora arrancada das mãos da morena.

Gina suspirou aliviada e fez uma nota mental para acender uma vela aos deuses, enquanto abaixava o seu caderno.

Naty arregalou os olhos e olhou para as suas mãos ao ver que sua varinha sumira.

- Nunca falaram para vocês que é proibido brigar no corredor- uma voz grave e rouca veio do fim do corredor, chamando a atenção das duas amigas - Se querem se matar, que não seja dentro de Hogwarts. Façam isso na Floresta Proibida ou no próximo passeio que houver em Hogsmeade.

Gina sorriu para Harry, que tinha numa das mãos a varinha de Naty e na outra a sua própria.

Ele sorria desdenhoso, enquanto começava a caminhar em direção a elas.

Gina teve que se segurar na parede para não cair no chão, graças as suas pernas bambas, ao ver como o melhor amigo, naquele dia, estava lindo.

Harry usava os uniformes de Quadribol, enquanto a vassoura estava presa em suas costas.

- O treino irá começar daqui a pouco, e como vocês não apareciam no Salão Comunal eu mesmo vim procurá-las. - Harry falou, entregando a varinha de Naty a ela, enquanto se dirigia a Gina com um sorriso encantador. - Pronta para ir pro banco de reserva, _pimentinha_?

Gina piscou os olhos várias vezes, parecendo sair do transe.

O maldito alem de ser tão lindo, ainda tinha a cara de pau de chamá-la daquela maneira que tanto odiava. _Pimentinha!_ Que coisa grotesca. E ainda lhe perguntar se estava pronta para ser a artilheira reserva do time.

Harry podia ser o sonho de consumo de qualquer garota, e acima de tudo o garoto por qual era apaixonada. Mas tinha momentos que a única coisa que ela mais queria era enforcá-lo.

Riu irônica, antes de fazer uma careta, e lançando um olhar mortal a Harry, falou sarcástica:

- E você, _capitão_, pronto para cair da vassoura e se esborrachar no chão como uma lesma do pântano- Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes, antes de soltar uma gostosa gargalhada.

Gina se viu obrigada a trincar os dentes, para segurar a vontade que tinha de beijar novamente a boca de Harry. Sentir a língua dele na sua e aquele corpo - que estava perfeitamente delineado pelas vestes vermelhas e douradas - contra o seu.

Ele se aproximou de si e beijando-lhe levemente a ponta do nariz, antes de sussurrar maroto:

- Não desta vez... _Pimentinha!_ - e antes que a amiga pudesse mandá-lo para um lugar nada agradável, ele deu a volta nos calcanhares e começou a caminhar em direção aos jardins - vocês tem dez minutos para se trocarem e estarem na quadra.

Naty se mantinha calada e olhou para Gina, que ainda tinha os olhos cerrados.

- Você o ama, mas neste momento...

-Eu o odeio. - Gina falou, bufando e balançando a cabeça - Vamos, temos que nos vestir para o treino.

Começou a caminhar e no momento que viu que Naty não a seguia, virou-se para trás e arregalou os olhos ao ver que ela tinha a varinha estendida em sua direção.

- O que você vai fazer- perguntou, vendo a amiga lhe sorrir de modo vitorioso.

- Gina, querida, nunca dê as costas para uma pessoa que quer te acertar com um feitiço - e antes que Gina pudesse sequer respirar, Naty proferiu- _Tarantallegra!_

_Uma vassoura! Duas vassouras! Três vassouras,_ Gina contava mentalmente, enquanto estava sentada no banco, observando o time de Quadribol da Grifinória treinar.

Tinha seus olhos fixos em Harry, que flutuava o campo em sua Firebolt. Ele às vezes lhe lançava um olhar divertido; um sorriso debochado ou simplesmente o filho duma égua mandava-lhe um beijinho no ar, onde ela respondia com um gesto obsceno com os dedos, fazendo-o rir.

Naty flutuava com graça no ar, percorrendo o campo e, num girar da vassoura, jogou a goles de encontro ao aro, onde Rony não conseguiu defender.

- Concentração, Rony- Harry falou, voltando-se para Naty - Boa jogada.

A morena sorriu agradecida e assim voltou para a sua posição.

Fred e Jorge jogavam os balaços - que foram enfeitiçados para não machucar os jogadores quando os acertava - em direção aos artilheiros, que estavam bastante ágeis, desviando quase sempre de seus ataques.

Gina bufou e pegou a garrafa de água ao seu lado.

Harry não tinha o direito de ter a colocado no banco. Ele sabia perfeitamente que ela era a melhor artilheira, e tirá-la somente para pôr a Jennifer Dinns, uma loira que viva dando em cima dele, era presunção demais.

Jogou a garrafa de água sobre o banco e assim gritou com raiva:

- Potter- o amigo olhou-a do alto - Será que eu posso ensinar para esse loira oxigenada aí como é que pelo menos se segura uma goles? Ela já a deixou cair no mínimo umas sete vezes.

Harry sorriu de modo sem graça e balançou a cabeça, antes de fitá-la de modo divertido.

- Calada- foi a única coisa que ele exclamou, antes de voltar à atenção para uma jogada de Jennifer, que jogou a goles, onde passou longe de Rony, que bocejou de modo provocativo, fazendo Gina gargalhar.

Harry lançou um olhar a amiga, que a fez abafar a alta risada.

- Jennifer, vá para o banco e deixe-me ver como a _Pimentinha é boa_. - ele falou em alto tom, de modo irônico.

Gina abafou uma resposta nada descente e, colocando a sua vassoura entre as pernas, levantou vôo.

Sorriu com a sensação de liberdade que se aglomerava dentro dela.

Amava voar. Era como se nenhum de seus problemas pudessem lhe atingir. Olhou para as nuvens brancas do céu e teve a impressão que era capaz de agarrá-las.

Harry passou voando ao seu lado e com os olhos verdes brilhando, Gina pôde perceber que ele estava a observando, não como um amigo, mas sim como o treinador do time.

Respirando fundo, virou sua vassoura com tudo e pegou a goles que Naty - que naquele momento era a sua adversária - jogou para o outro artilheiro, no ar.

Dando um giro, deitou-se sobre a vassoura aumentando ainda mais a sua velocidade.

Pôde escutar o som rouco de um balaço sendo atingido e mandando em sua direção e, sorrindo para Jorge, desviou do balaço, posicionando-se abaixo da vassoura, voando de cabeça para baixo.

Harry observou-a, impressionado com a agilidade e a graciosidade que a ruiva fazia os movimentos.

Por fim, Gina voltou a se sentar corretamente sobre a vassoura e assim fez um belíssimo gol em Rony, que a olhou de modo zangado.

- Pense positivo maninho. Eu não sou nenhuma Sonserina- Gina falou, piscando para o irmão e voltando a sua atenção para o jogo.

Voou em direção a Harry e de modo ousado, curvou-se sobre o amigo e lhe sussurrou no ouvido:

- Então capitão, como estou me saindo?

Harry sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, antes de dar um estralado beijo na bochecha da ruiva.

- Perfeita- ele respondeu, afastando-se e sobrevoando o campo.

Gina sorriu satisfeita e assim volto a sua atenção para o treino, que continuou um bom tempo, onde ela conseguiu realizar mais quatro gols com perfeição.

Estava no meio de uma jogada quando, pelo canto dos olhos, observou Harry pousar no chão e desmontar de sua vassoura.

Ele caminhou calmamente até o banco, onde se encontrava Jennifer, e pegou uma garrafa de água. Sorrindo para a loira de modo polido, quando esta lhe falara alguma coisa provocante e ousada, Harry jogou um pouco de água no rosto, antes de abrir a boca e beber o conteúdo restante dentro da garrafa.

Por fim, ele balançou a cabeça fazendo gotas cristalinas espirrarem e as madeixas negras lhe grudarem sobre o belíssimo rosto.

Gina sabia que estava com a maior cara abobalhada do mundo, mas o que poderia fazer, que reação tomar, quando acabara de presenciar uma cena tão perfeita como aquela?

Com o braço estendido, sentiu a goles que segurava ser arrancara de sua mão. Balançando a cabeça, saindo do transe, olhou para o lado e pôde ver Naty lhe sorrir de modo divertido, enquanto girava a Goles em seu dedo indicador.

- Quer- ela perguntou, jogando a goles de um lado para o outro - vem pegar- disse, antes de sair em disparada em direção ao aro onde Rony se mantinha posicionado.

Gina sorriu e começou a perseguir a amiga, que cortava o ar com uma velocidade incrível.

Inclinando-se ainda mais sobre a sua vassoura e segurando-se com mais força em seu cabo, depositou a maior velocidade que poderia conter e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver que conseguira alcançar Naty, que segurava a goles debaixo do braço.

- Vamos lá Naty, passa o meu filho pra cá. - exclamou divertida, fazendo a morena soltar uma sonora gargalhada.

- Desculpe, Gina, mas se você quiser o _nosso_ filho, teremos que disputar a guarda no tribunal.

A ruiva riu e, num gesto rápido, voou para debaixo da amiga e num passe rápido, bateu a mão com tudo na Goles que ela tinha em baixo do braço, pegando-a.

- Que tribunal o que, essa criança nasceu de meu ventre. - continuou com a brincadeira, enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais do aro onde o irmão estava.

Naty balançou a cabeça.

- Por isso que ele nasceu tão feio. Pobre criatura!

Gina mostrou-lhe a língua, antes de voltar a sua atenção para Rony, que a olhava de modo desafiador.

_Mais um frango maninho,_ Pensou malvada.

Estava preste a jogar a goles de encontro ao aro, quando sentiu uma forte pontada em seu peito a fazendo parar o ataque no meio do caminho.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido...

A pontada em seu peito ficou ainda mais forte, fazendo-a soltar um sonoro grito de dor, chamando a atenção de todos para si, principalmente a de Harry que estava ensinando alguns ataques a Jennifer.

Gina sentiu que junto com a dor em seu peito algo se chocava contra sua cabeça, e ela viu que fora acertada por um balaço que um dos gêmeos havia jogado.

A goles escorregou entre seus dedos e começou a cair em direção ao chão, e quando deu por si, Gina escorregava de sua vassoura e também caia. Caia cada vez mais rápido, já começando a imaginar a força que seria a queda.

Fechou os olhos e voltou a gritar de dor.

- GINA- Harry exclamou alto o seu nome, enquanto pegava a sua vassoura, a colocava entre suas pernas e voava com tão rápido quanto a luz, em direção à ruiva, que a cada segundo se aproximava do chão, pronta para uma fortíssima queda.

- Vamos, vamos. - disse nervoso, apertando o cabo da vassoura entre suas mãos.

Não soube o que sentir quando o miúdo corpo de Gina caiu sobre seus braços, por um triz antes de se esborrachar no chão.

A ruiva tinha os olhos fechados e a pele pálida e tão gelada como um gelo.

- Gi, fala comigo. - Harry pediu baixinho, ainda parado no ar, com a amiga em seus braços.

A ruiva respirou fundo e abriu os olhos, fazendo os seus olhos se encontrarem.

Harry sorriu aliviado.

- Har...- Gina iria falar o seu nome, mas um ataque de tosse descompassado a interrompeu, e Harry não pôde conter uma exclamação de horror quando com uma tosse mais forte, uma camada de sangue saiu da boca de Gina, que naquele momento acabara de perder os sentidos em seus braços.

**Continua...**


	14. Capitulo 14: Voz da Noite

**Capitulo 14: Voz da Noite**

_Às vezes eu me pergunto como teria sido a minha vida se eu não tivesse me apaixonado por você..._

_

* * *

  
_

Um cheiro doce de rosas e de grama molhada lhe invadiu as narinas, quando respirou com mais força do que devia, fazendo o seu peito doer.

Fez uma careta e gemeu baixinho, enquanto apertava com força o delicado tecido entre seus dedos.

O que havia acontecido? Onde estava?

Num flash, todas as imagens do que havia acontecido com si afloraram em sua mente: Treino de Quadribol. Ela e Naty se zoando, e de repente... Uma dor terrível em seu peito. Uma queda livre e finalmente os braços de Harry, que a seguraram antes que o impacto de seu corpo com o chão acontecesse.

Gente ela esta acordando. - uma voz feminina e familiar disse ao seu lado, e logo passos começaram a soar, mostrando a aproximação de um grande grupo.

Abrindo os olhos lentamente, Gina fitou, com a visão um pouco embasada, os rostos preocupados de suas melhores amigas, de seus irmãos, Hermione e incrivelmente; Draco Malfoy estava ali.

-O... Que... Aconteceu- perguntou baixinho, tentando segurar os gemidos de dor quando respirava.

Rony e os gêmeos se aproximaram devagar.

-Você caiu da vassoura. - Rony começou a explicar, segurando entre as suas mãos a da irmã.

Fred fez o mesmo com a outra.

-Se não fosse pelo Harry...- Jorge disse, fazendo uma encenação com as mãos, mostrando desde o momento que ela caia até o instante que aconteceria se ela tivesse caído no chão. Aquilo não foi algo muito bom de se ver!

Sorrindo levemente, Gina procurou com os olhos o melhor amigo e estranhou ao ver que ele não se encontrava ali, junto aos outros.

Dando mais uma olhada ao arredor, Gina pôde descobrir que além de estar na Ala Hospitalar, deitada numa das camas, pela janela pôde ver incríveis raios de sol começarem a passar entre as folhas e dos grandes galhos das arvores. Uma garoa fina fazia um som reconfortante quando caia sobre as janelas e o telhado do castelo.

-Onde está o Harry? Que horas são - perguntou tentando se sentar, mas o seu peito deu uma pontada mais forte, fazendo gemer e cair como um baque novamente na cama.

May e Naty se aproximaram e a acudiram, uma segurado a cabeça da ruiva e a outra arrumando o travesseiro.

-Gi, por favor, você tem que repousar. - a ruiva olhou para Naty, de modo que ela entendesse que; poderia lhe pedir qualquer coisa, menos aquilo.

-Gi, a Naty está certa. - May interveio, passando os dedos sobre os chumaços ruivos da amiga, que se espalhavam sobre o travesseiro. - Você está num estado que não sabemos ao direito o que significa, mas não é nada que podemos chamar de _cem por cento saudável_.

Gina sorriu levemente ao escutar a ironia da índia.

Mas aquilo não era o suficiente para ela se sentir melhor. Queria Harry ao seu lado, ele era o seu melhor amigo, e o que encontrava quando finalmente abrira os olhos? Nada! Absolutamente nenhum vestígio dele ali.

-Que horas são- voltou a perguntar, e desta vez fora Draco que respondera, erguendo a manga do sobretudo e olhando para o relógio em seu pulso.

-São dez e meia. - o sorriso que ele lhe deu fez Gina sentir-se melhor. Draco era realmente um grande amigo.

-Até agora eu não sei o que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy - Rony falou entre os dentes, fuzilando o loiro com os olhos.

Gina pôde escutar o suspiro cansado de May ao seu lado.

Rony, acho que não estamos na hora mais adequada para começar uma briga. - a índia falou, segurando o braço do ruivo, impedindo-o de ir para cima de Draco, que ria simplesmente, de modo provocativo.

Rony bufou.

-É, você tem razão. - olhou para May e lhe sorriu de modo simpático antes de voltar a sua atenção para Gina, que ainda continuava com o rosto pálido - Você ficou inconsciente a noite inteira, Gina.

Gina arregalou os olhos surpresa. Céus! O seu tombo fora tão forte assim?

Sabia que estava acontecendo algo estranho com o seu organismo, e como era cabeça dura não fora na Ala Hospitalar ver o que estava acontecendo, mas... Pensando que era somente uma gripe, não se deu a preocupação. E agora, o seu estado podia ter se tornado bastante delicado, e ela já podia ver Harry bem a sua frente lhe dizendo a tão famosa frase; _e eu não te disse para ir ver o que era isso, __pimentinha__?_

E mesmo que aquela frase pudesse causar o belo começo de uma discussão, Gina começava a senti saudades de seu apelido tão tedioso e de Harry que fez muito bem em se lembrar, _não estava ali!_

-E o Harry ficou ao seu lado por todo esse tempo – Hermione interveio, pela primeira vez, sorrindo para a ruiva fracamente e a fazendo balançar a cabeça e olhá-la de modo esperançoso - Pronfrey quase o estuporou por ele não tirar a cadeira do seu lado, mas nós chegamos agora a pouco e conseguimos convencer ele a descansar um pouco, enquanto ficávamos aqui. Por sorte você acordou logo depois.

Gina abriu a boca num sorriso que lhe atingiu a altura das orelhas e chegaram em seus olhos.

Ele havia estado ali com ela à noite inteira, observando-a, acudindo-a e tomando conta dela.

Sabia que Harry não iria deixá-la na mão, até mesmo notara que o seu corpo estava mais quente que ao normal. Provavelmente estaria com febre, mas o calor penetrante das íris dele sobre si ajudaram a se esquentar.

_Até de mais,_ Pensou consigo mesma.

Nesse momento a porta da Ala Hospitalar se abriu chamando a atenção de todos. Dumbledore junto com Snape se aproximavam, o professor de poções com o seu mesmo rosto duro e severo, mas os olhos negros não lhe negavam que estava preocupado com a aluna - não era segredo para ninguém que ele considerava Gina uma verdadeira Sonserina e deste modo a tratava muito bem. Dumbledore, mais a frente vinha caminhando calmamente, com as mãos para trás das costas e com um sorriso doce nos lábios escondidos pelos vários fios brancos da barba.

Gina notou que ele olhou para Naty e os olhos de ambos brilharam de modo bastante estranho. Carinho, amor talvez. Não compreendia.

O diretor se aproximou do leito que repousava e pondo uma das mãos enrugadas sobre a batente da cama, fitou-a numa forma que fez Gina sentir-se ainda melhor, e aos poucos a dor em seu peito começou a desaparecer.

Respirou fundo e agradeceu mentalmente pela pontada ter sumido.

-Saiam todos, o diretor quer conversar com a Senhorita Virginia em particular. - Snape informara em seu tom prepotente e seco de sempre, não se importando com os olhares fulminante dos irmãos de Gina, que haviam estranhado ao ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo nome.

-Nós voltamos mais tarde. - Naty disse, se despedindo de Gina com um aceno, assim como o restante e caminharam em direção a saída da Ala.

Gina sentiu uma enorme vontade de gritar para que quando eles voltassem, trouxessem Harry junto, mas desistiu da idéia no meio do caminho, já com a boca entreaberta.

-Fique calma, Gina, o Harry vira visitá-la daqui alguns minutos. - Dumbledore lhe informara de forma gentil, fazendo a ruiva olhá-lo com os olhos arregalados.

Como ele descobrira o que ela queria exatamente?

Adorava Dumbledore, o admirava como homem e como um sábio, mas tinha vezes que o diretor a assustava.

Dumbledore saiu dos pés da cama e caminhou até ficar bem ao seu lado e, num gesto amigável, ele ajudou-a a sentar-se na cama, colocando o travesseiro em suas costas, dando-lhe um conforto maior.

-Como se sente- ele perguntou carinhoso, sorrindo de forma suave.

-Estou bem. - Gina respondeu, correspondendo o sorriso - Quando poderei sair daqui, professor?

-Espero que logo, porque esta Ala aqui é um tanto quanto tediosa. - Dumbledore disse num tom brincalhão, fazendo Gina rir levemente - Eu mesmo detestava vir para cá no meu tempo de estudante, quando me machucava.

-Oh! Então esta Ala tem muitos anos. - vendo o que falara, Gina se virou para o diretor - Desculpe-me, Dumbledore, não foi...

Ele riu, interrompendo-a:

-Está tudo bem, Gina. Até hoje não inventaram nenhum feitiço para que o tempo parasse, por isso eu já estou acostumado com a idade que tenho. - arrumando os óculos de meia-lua, ele continuou – Mas, ao passar dos anos, os seres humanos vão adquirindo mais sabedoria sobre a vida e também sobre o... Amor. - Gina sentiu que o diretor queria chegar em algum lugar, mas antes que pudesse perguntar o significado de suas palavras, Snape se aproximou com um vidrinho de cor num tom de barro, fazendo-a torcer o nariz. Ele queria, por acaso, a envenenar?

-Tome- ele falou e aquilo não era algo que Gina poderia chamar de _pedido amigável_.

Colocando a poção bem enfrente a seus olhos, numa ordem, Gina não viu outra escapatória a não ser aceitá-la.

Engolindo em seco, pegou a poção e destampou-a; o cheiro era algo parecido como o de uma alcachofra podre, fazendo Gina torcer ainda mais o nariz.

Prendendo a respiração, levou o vidrinho aos lábios e numa virada só engoliu-o. O gosto era o mais amargo que já provara em toda sua vida e descia sobre seu corpo como uma cascata de pura brasa.

Estremecendo, fechou os olhos e aos poucos o calor foi diminuindo, até que pôde sentir suas bochechas voltarem ao tom rosado natural, assim como o tom branco de sua pele.

-Como se sente? - Snape perguntou pegando o vidrinho da poção. Gina olhou-o e fez uma nota mental para que o próximo que lhe perguntasse aquilo teria que lhe pagar três galeões para ter sua resposta.

-Melhor! Obrigada, professor. - e incrivelmente, Snape sorriu antes de, com um aceno de cabeça, se retirar.

Gina voltou sua atenção para Dumbledore, que a observava quieto, os olhos azuis celestes brilhando.

Remexeu-se inquieta sobre o colchão, tentando arranjar uma posição ainda mais confortável.

-Eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor, Gina. - Dumbledore disse por fim, sentando-se ao seu lado e pondo a mão sobre a dela. - Venho recebendo algumas reclamações dos editores do jornal da escola, dizendo que por causa do baile os pedidos das matérias cresceram, não os dando o tempo necessário para se dedicarem aos estudos. E por isso eu pensei numa solução e a encontrei.

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Com um sorriso doce e entusiasmado, o diretor continuou:

-Eu pensei em abrir uma rádio aqui em Hogwarts e como ouvi dizer que você canta muito bem - Gina corou levemente - pensei em convidá-la para ser a locutora.

Arregalando os olhos em pura surpresa, Gina encarou Dumbledore, que ainda continuava a segurar a sua mão numa forma paternal.

Ela, locutora de uma rádio?

A idéia penetrou-lhe na mente como um raio e ficou rodopiando como um verdadeiro vendaval, deixando-a tonta e fazendo-a piscar os olhos várias vezes.

Meu Deus! Como Dumbledore ainda perguntava uma coisa daquelas? Bem para ela, onde adorava conversar com o publico, cantar e ia ser demais recebendo cartas amorosas onde as leria para que toda a Hogwarts escutasse.

Com um enorme sorriso, aonde parecia que iria a qualquer minuto deslocar o seu maxilar, respondeu animada:

-Mas eu iria adorar- o diretor, balançando a cabeça e sorrido satisfeito pela resposta da ruiva, levantou-se.

-Fico feliz que tenha aceitado a proposta, Gina. – e, com um balançar de cabeça, começou a se retirar - Agora me deixe ir resolver os últimos retoques sobre isso e acredito que amanhã mesmo você possa começar.

-Professor. - Gina o chamou, tudo bem que havia aceitado ser a locutora de Hogwarts, mas precisava manter a sua imagem por anônimo. Não queria nem ver a confusão que isso iria dar se seus irmãos e até mesmo Harry descobrissem que ela estaria trocando os estudos pela rádio - Eu gostaria de manter o meu nome por anonimato. - Dumbledore franziu o cenho levemente. - E... Será que o programa da rádio poderia ser à... Noite- teria que pensar em tudo, para não levantar uma única suspeita.

O diretor pensou por algum tempo, antes de responder com bastante clama:

-Perfeitamente, Gina! Entendo o que quer dizer sobre manter-se dessa maneira... Reservada! E eu estava realmente pensando em fazer a radio à noite, na hora que todos os alunos estarão indo dormi, tenho certeza que isso além de não atrapalhar seus estudos, trará a todos os alunos, _um em especial_ - Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha. Dumbledore era estranho. Muito estranho- _bons sonhos._ - e virando-se novamente em direção a saída disse por fim- Harry chegou!

Gina balançou a cabeça, saindo do transe ao ficar pensando no que Dumbledore deveria saber, sobre si e seu melhor amigo, e engoliu em seco quando viu a porta da Ala Hospitalar se abrir lentamente produzindo um som rouco e irritante, quando a grande porta arrastava-se pelo chão.

A imagem alta, forte e atlética de Harry deu-se por visível aos olhos da ruiva, que corou ao vê-lo. Sabia que Harry iria lhe dizer umas boas por ter sido tão irresponsável com sua saúde, mas o que ela podia fazer? O que mais queria era ficar perto dele.

Abaixou levemente os olhos quando ele e Dumbledore trocaram breves palavras, para que assim Harry finalmente a encarasse, como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez ali, deitada naquela cama, completamente indefesa.

Pegando uma cadeira, Harry a pôs ao lado da cama da ruiva antes de se sentar completamente relaxado sobre o acento desta; com as pernas levemente abertas, as mãos nos bolsos da calça e a cabeça jogada para trás enquanto as costas encontravam-se encostadas no apoio.

Gina suspirou.

-Ta legal, eu sei que agi como uma doida, irresponsável e eu deixo você falar a frase.

Harry franziu o cenho e um sorriso debochado formou-se no canto de seus lábios.

-Dizer o quê- ele perguntou num tom de voz sonso, deixando Gina ainda mais irritada.

Apertou com mais força o lençol entre os dedos e olhando ainda para as suas mãos, murmurou entre os dentes:

-A famosa frase: _eu não te disse?_ - e para a sua total surpresa, Harry riu.

Gina ergueu os olhos e pôde vê-lo continuar a rir, enquanto se levantava e aproximava-se de si, sorrateiramente.

-Eu não vou dizer isso - Harry disse, colocando uma mecha ruiva dos cabelos da amiga atrás da orelha dela. - Mesmo que a minha vontade seja enorme, eu tenho certeza que a última coisa que você precisa é de um treinador chato te chamando a atenção.

Gina sorriu agradecida pela atenção do amigo. Harry podia ser muito chato na maioria das vezes, sempre zombando dela ou chamando-a por inúmeros apelidos infantis. Mas tinha certos momentos que ele se tornava tão atencioso, fofo... Amigo!

Colocou sua mão sobre a dele e o puxou, para que se sentasse na cama, bem a sua frente.

-Então quer dizer que eu ainda estou no time- perguntou, dando leves pulinhos na cama de felicidade.

-Claro que irá continuar no time. No dia em que o Snape dizer que me ama- Harry falou num tom forte e confiante, fazendo Gina arregalar os olhos, pasma. - diante de hoje o seu máximo será ficar no banco; limpando as vassouras e encerando as goles, bastões e o pomo de ouro. - Gina abriu a boca para reclamar, mas num gesto de mão, Harry a calou e assim continuou- E se reclamar, a farei ser a mascote do time.

Lançando um olhar fulminante ao amigo, Gina bufou, antes de cruzar os braços e desviar os seus olhos de Harry, que a observava bastante divertido com a sua reação.

-Você não presta- exclamou enraivecida.

Senhor! Como odiava aquele moleque. Lindo, imbecil, fofo, cafajeste, charmoso.

Harry não podia fazer aquilo com ela, o Quadribol era a sua vida, praticamente. E o que mais a deixava irritada era que, ele estava brincando, o brilho nos olhos verdes o denunciava. Mas, ela sabia que ele queria vê-la vulnerável, pedindo e implorando para que a deixasse continuar a jogar. Harry Potter, queria vê-la engolir o próprio orgulho.

Respirando fundo, Gina bateu na mão de Harry, que estava em se joelho antes de olhá-lo com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios.

_Ele vai me pagar muito caro por estar me obrigando a fazer uma coisa dessas, _Pensou observando Harry sorrindo debilmente para si.

-Harryzinho, chuchu do meu viver. - começou, fazendo cada palavra sair frisada entre seus dentes, num tom venenoso e perigoso, fazendo Harry sentir um arrepio em sua coluna - Por favor, me deixe continuar no time- e piscando varias vezes, Gina fez uma perfeita cara de _"garota abandonada precisando de amor e carinho"._

Harry cerrou os olhos levemente e coçou o queixo, num gesto de perfeito pensador. Como se estivesse analisando o pedido.

Por fim ele deu os ombros.

-Tudo bem, mas somente com uma condição - Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha, agora viria à bomba. Harry aproximou-se de si e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos quentes e sorrindo para ela de um modo incrivelmente sedutor, disse- Que você nunca mais me faça sentir novamente aquela sensação de medo. Eu já perdi o Sirius, Gina, se eu perder você eu morro. - encostou seu nariz no dela - Quando eu ouvi o seu grito, vi você caindo daquela vassoura e aquele sangue... Foi como se eu visse toda a minha vida indo embora entre meus dedos. Eu te adoro demais, Gi. Não posso te perder.

Aquilo soou música para os ouvidos de Gina, que sorrindo emocionada, abraçou com força Harry de encontro a si. Com tanta força como se fosse capaz de fundir o corpo dele no seu.

-Você não vai me perder. - disse confiante, sentindo os longos dedos do amigo enrolarem-se nas suas madeixas ruivas.

Espero que não, pois irei ser obrigado a passar o cargo de _"pimentinha"_ para outra garota. - Gina bufou e girou os olhos. Estava demorando para ele começar a provocá-la.

Afastando-se dele de modo rápido, deu-lhe um tapa no ombro.

-Eu te detesto. - exclamou irritada. Sabia que mesmo que odiasse aquele maldito apelido, somente de imaginar Harry chamando outra garota daquela forma a deixava ainda mais aborrecida. Mas não iria revelar aquilo para ele. Lógico!

Harry riu e afastou uma mecha da franja negra dos olhos.

-Eu vou indo. - deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha - A vejo no almoço- perguntou animado.

Gina assentiu com a cabeça, e quando viu o sorriso dele abri-se ainda mais, não pôde de deixar de suspirar profundamente.

Quando a porta da Ala Hospitalar se fechou, Gina escorregou pelo colchão e deitou-se, exausta.

Além de se preocupar com os treinos, e com a sua saúde, teria que pensar num plano para que ninguém desconfiasse quem seria a locutora da rádio de Hogwarts.

Fechou os olhos e começou a bolar o plano, antes de cair num profundo sono.

**

* * *

**

Sentou-se na mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal, e, antes que pudesse levar o pedaço de pão a boca, ouviu o grito histérico de Colin a suas costas:

-A NOVA EDIÇÃO DO JORNAL ACABOU DE SAIR! - ele correu para o seu lado e colocou o jornal na mesa, fazendo com que um enorme bolinho de alunos se formasse, ele começou a ler em alto tom, fazendo os tímpanos de Gina latejarem:

_Jornal de Hogwarts_

_É com muito orgulho que anunciamos os ocorridos do baile à fantasia que ocorreu há alguns dias atrás, no Salão Principal de Hogwarts, onde alunos do quarto ano para cima compareceram._

_Foi algo inédito e surpreendente para todos quando uma jovem vestida de vermelho, cabelos ruivos e uma máscara dourada apareceu no alto da grande escadaria._

Gina praticamente _cuspiu_ o conteúdo de seu suco de abóbora quando ouviu aquelas palavras lidas do jornal, saindo da boca de seu amigo.

Tudo bem que aquilo poderia dar algum falatório, fofocas, mas... Sair na _primeira pagina _do jornal, era algo que ela não esperava.

_Ela não chamou a atenção somente dos professores e de todos os garotos, mas sim de Harry Potter, que pareceu completamente enfeitiçado pela imagem da jovem, já que este não a largou a noite inteira - pelo menos metade desta, já que os dois desapareceram logo apos a sétima música._

_Nós, da equipe do Jornal, fizemos de tudo para descobrirmos quem fora a tão suposta Dama que apareceu, e, sendo de uma beleza gloriosa, teria sido impossível ela ter passado despercebido todos esses anos por nossos olhos._

_Infelizmente, ninguém sabe, ou ouviu algo além das paredes de pedra dos corredores, ou das portas de alguma sala, algo a respeito dela que pudesse nos levar a sua verdadeira identidade._

_Por isso, mesmo não sabendo o seu verdadeiro nome, a colocamos na lista de garotas mais belas da escola._

_Outro ocorrido bastante polemico, foi a aparição de mais duas belíssimas Damas; uma vestida completamente de azul, e outra de preto, onde continha uma tatuagem nas costas, que também não se sabe as identidades._

_Estamos comentando isso, já que nas últimas paginas desta edição, aparecerá os nomes de todos os alunos e ao lado as suas respectivas fantasias, e somente dessas três jovens não constam. Aí pensamos; elas queriam mesmo passar por misteriosas, ou dar uma jogada fatal nos corações dos garotos e no ego das garotas. Opinião pessoal minha: eu acredito que sejam as duas opções._

_Agora, antes de irmos a tão esperada lista de beldades de Hogwarts, queríamos deixar bem informados os alunos que não foram ao baile, ou por motivos pessoais, doença, ou porque não tinham a idade suficiente._

_Depois do grande barraco que houve no Baile, quando Cho Chang - aluna do sétimo da Corvinal - teve um __piti_ _de ciúmes ao ver seu ex-namorado - o gatíssimo Harry Potter - dançando com a Dama de Vermelho, ele logo fez questão de a colocar em seu devido lugar, a chinesinha não foi mais vista. Suspeitamos que ela finalmente abriu os olhos e tentou cometer algum ato de suicídio, e com certeza todos nós rezamos para que ela tenha, pelo menos, conseguido essa proeza.(...)_

A voz de Colin aos poucos foi tornando-se cada vez mais distante.

E logo Gina se viu completamente em transe em seus próprios pensamentos.

Maldição! Ela não queria ter chamado a atenção de todos os alunos de Hogwarts, somente a de Harry. Mas o infeliz fora tão burro a ponto de não descobrir quem era de verdade a _Dama de Seus Sonhos_, como ele a chamava algumas vezes, fazendo-a rir.

Terminou todo o conteúdo de seu suco e ergueu os olhos; o bolinho de alunos fofoqueiros envolta de Colin ainda continuava, e Gina não conseguiu esconder a própria surpresa quando viu os gêmeos pegarem o jornal das mãos do garoto e arregalarem os olhos quando fitavam a sua foto, descendo as escadas do Salão no dia do Baile, que estava estampada na primeira pagina em cores vivas e bastante chamativas.

_Eu não mereço, _Murmurou em pensamento.

-Santo Cristo, filho de Maria de Nazaré- Fred exclamou, enquanto Jorge assobiava a suas costas.

-Que gata- disse completamente encantado.

Gina encolheu os ombros e escorregou sobre o banco, tentando esconder o vermelho de seu rosto.

Aquilo estava começando a se tornar patético; nem mesmo os seus _próprios irmãos_ conseguiam a reconhecer pôr de trás daquela imagem de beldade.

Bufando, olhou para o pão em suas mãos e fez uma careta; perdera completamente a fome. Levantou-se e pôde ver no relógio que tinha na parede logo à frente, que faltava apenas quinze minutos para começar o almoço, e o Salão já começava a encher. E entre os vários grupinhos, Harry não se encontrava. Depois da visita que ele havia feito a si na Ala Hospitalar, sumira do mapa como um verdadeiro pó, sem deixar uma única pisca ou rastro.

Esticando o pescoço, viu Naty e May com as cabeças entre os braços, dormindo na mesa da Sonserina.

Sorrindo, balançou a cabeça. As duas quase não dormiram na noite passava, já que haviam estado na biblioteca pesquisando livros para descobrirem algo sobre o seu estado de saúde.

Suspirando fundo, começou a sair do Salão, em direção aos jardins onde a sua primeira aula da tarde seria com Hagrid, que iria ensinar aos alunos de seu ano a montarem num filhote e dragão.

Já posso imaginar a cara de Madame Promfrey quando os alunos cheios de queimaduras começarem a chegar. - disse de forma divertida, virando no corredor, mas antes que pudesse dar mais um passo, mãos quentes lhe tamparam a visão, cegando-a.

Sorrindo, tateou com os próprios dedos as mãos do individuo.

-Adivinha quem é.

Gina riu divertida. Mesmo surda ela seria capaz de reconhecer aquela voz.

-Deixe-me pensar em quem seria louco o bastante para cegar uma garota tão inofensiva como eu?

Harry riu a suas costas e a libertou da escuridão, passando os braços pela cintura de Gina, beijou-lhe levemente a nuca.

-Onde a Senhorita Pimentinha, pensa que vai?

-Primeiro: Pimentinha é a _anta _do pai de _seus_ filhos... E segundo – Gina virou-se entre os braços de Harry, antes de abraçá-lo de forma carinhosa – Estou indo para a aula do Hagrid.

Harry franziu o cenho e olhou-a estranho.

-Mas o almoço vai ser servido agora. – Gina suspirou e deu os ombros, apoiando sua testa no ombro do amigo que começou a lhe acariciar os cabelos.

-Não estou com fome. – Harry riu ironicamente.

Não quero saber, com fome ou sem a senhorita vai comer. – começou arrastar a ruiva para o Salão, segurando-a pela cintura e pondo-a sobre seu ombro.

Gina começou a espernear como uma criança, batendo os punhos cerrados das mãos nas costas de Harry, que assobiava e andava tranqüilamente.

-Gina, você poderia bater com um pouquinho mais de força e ir um pouco mais para cima? To com uma coceira que está me matando.

Gina ficou séria e soltou uma sonora gargalhada sem humor, antes de bufar e enterrar a cabeça nas costas do amigo.

Respirou fundo várias vezes, para manter a calma e não falar o palavrão intenso em sua garganta que parecia clamar para ser libertado.

-Potter, me solta! – disse entre os dentes.

Harry chacoalhou os ombros, fazendo com que o corpo de Gina pulasse para cima e para baixo, como se ela estivesse brincando num pula-pula.

Ela gritou com raiva.

-Vamos ruiva, sorria. O dia está tão lindo!

-Ah querido, tenha certeza que, quando você me soltar, o dia vai ficar negro pra você.

Harry deu-lhe um tapa nas nádegas, fazendo a amiga arregalar os olhos.

-Mas, como ele ousava?

-Calada, mascote! – Gina deu-lhe um soco nas costas.

-Mascote é a tua...- mas antes que pudesse finalmente dizer o tão glorioso palavrão, Harry virou no corredor extremo que os levaria ate o Salão Principal.

Colocou Gina no chão e, fazendo um sinal para que ela não falasse nada, passou seu braço por cima do ombro dela e levou-a até a Sala Precisa.

Gina gelou quando a porta da sala se abriu, revelando uma escuridão incrível, que somente depois de um tempo que seus olhos haviam se acostumado com o escuro, ela pôde notar uma bela cama branca, uma janela com cortinas e uma lareira, onde logo a frente tinha dois sofás e uma mesinha de centro cheia de bolachas, bolinhos e uma torta de maça; sua preferida.

Olhou para Harry, que com um estalar de dedos fez com que o fogo da lareira se acendesse, numa leve explosão e cores.

-O que esta tramando, Potter? – Gina perguntou desconfiada, observando-o abrir os botões do sobretudo e colocar a pesada veste sobre um dos sofás e logo colocar-se atrás de si, retirando-lhe também o casaco.

-Nada demais! – ele respondeu sorrindo, fazendo-a se sentar como se fosse uma criança rabugenta. Ah, como adorava contemplar aquele rostinho avermelhado pela frustração e raiva – Não posso ter um almoço particular com a minha melhor amiga?

Gina cruzou os braços e as pernas, onde se encontravam pouco a mostra pela longa saia do uniforme.

Estranhou ao perceber que Gina havia voltado a se vestir como antes; tampada dos pés a cabeça, os cabelos em desalinho e o rosto sem um único toque de maquiagem.

-Não! – ela respondeu simplesmente, como o tom de voz bruto.

Harry balançou a cabeça e sentou-se à frente dela, e sem se importar com a resposta seca da amiga, começou a servi-la.

-Vamos lá Harry, para que tudo isso? – Gina perguntou impaciente. Harry sabia perfeitamente o quanto ela era curiosa, e ao ver que seu plano começava a dar certo, sorriu vitorioso.

**

* * *

**

- Rony... Pára...!

-Não! – ele respondeu, voltando a segurar com força o corpo da namorada contra o seu e apossando-se da boca, já inchada, dela.

Hermione sentiu a língua do ruivo roçar, chocar-se e tocar a sua numa forma selvagem. Num ritmo rápido e febril.

Depois da noite em que eles haviam passado juntos pela primeira vez, Rony havia se tornado impossível. Quase um leão indomável e, ela não podia negar, que estava adorando aqueles novos toques, beijos e palavras sensuais e eróticas que ele sussurrava em seu ouvido, a excitando.

Mas, por Merlin, eles eram monitores, e ela, por sua vez, era _a chefe_. Tinha que manter o controle, por mais difícil que fosse.

Deslizando suas mãos pelas costas de Rony, Hermione puxou o tecido da camisa dele levemente para trás, afastando-o de si.

-O... Que... Foi? Por... Que, para...Mos? – ele perguntou vermelho, com a respiração pesada e lenta.

Hermione olhou para ele, enquanto começava a fechar os botões de sua blusa que o namorado havia aberto com os dedos ágeis.

-Você ainda pergunta? – a respiração dela também era ofegante, mas não chegava a ser entrecortada – Estamos em horário de aula...

Rony riu docemente, interrompendo-a, enquanto cruzava os braços e se apoiava na parede do corredor vazio. Os olhos dele brilhavam numa forma que Hermione nunca havia visto e um calor parecia transbordar daquelas íris, penetrando em sua pele.

-Em horário de almoço, Mi – Rony corrigiu e olhou para a morena malicioso – e eu estou com fome.

Hermione se aproximou de Rony, e na pontinha dos pés, lhe deu um selinho.

-Então, _amor_ – disse irônica – Vá almoçar, por que eu não tenho tempo a perder. – e sem dizer mais nada, começou a andar em direção a sala de Transfiguração.

Rony arregalou os olhos e gritou:

-Eu vou te cobrar a continuação do que começamos agora a pouco. E com juros!

A morena continuou a andar, e rindo respondeu antes de sumir, virando no corredor:

-Eu tenho um quarto só meu!

Rony gargalhou e passou a mão pelos cabelos úmidos de suor. Ah, sim, aquela seria mais uma longa e maravilhosa noite.

**

* * *

**

Mãos delicadas e frias percorreram a sua coluna num movimento, que a fez lembrar-se de uma cobra, rastejando pelo chão a procura de sua caça.

Gemeu quando dedos finos chegaram na altura de sua nuca, e penetrando entre seus cabelos negros, chegaram em sua pele, arrepiando seus pêlos quase como automaticamente.

Abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça levemente, ficando cega por alguns segundos graças a forte luminosidade do Salão.

Com os olhos ainda cerrados, olhou para o seu lado esquerdo e sorriu debilmente ao ver que Naty já havia começado a roncar. Olhando para o outro lado, se deparou com um par de incríveis íris azuis, tão próximas ao seu rosto, que a fez prender a respiração.

-Isso é hora para se dormir, Su! – Draco falou, sentando-se ao lado da índia e continuando a lhe acariciar a nuca.

May começou a se ergueu lentamente, esticando os braços e bocejando como uma gata manhosa.

Ela coçou a cabeça, antes de apontar para o seu copo vazio.

- Põem suco pra mim. – mandou, fazendo Draco rir e obedecer ao _mandato_.

- Que horas você foi dormir ontem à noite? – perguntou, colocando a jarra de suco de volta a mesa e cruzando os braços, observando a índia balançar a cabeça, como se ainda estivesse tentando acordar. Aproximando-se perigosamente, afastou os grossos fios negros da orelha dela e, encostando seus lábios bem ali, grito- TALAMAY, ACORDA!

May teve um sobressalto tão forte sobre o banco, que pareceu que seria capaz de atingir o teto.

O copo que ela segurava na mão foi jogado longe, acertando com perfeição a cabeça de Pansy, que ria histericamente, fazendo-a perder os sentidos e afundar o rosto na sopa de batatas que estava comendo.

Olhando para Draco ao seu lado, May disse entre os dentes, enquanto ao mesmo tempo passava a mão pelos olhos.

- Eu já estou acordada seu _jumento!_ – Draco riu e jogou as madeixas platinadas para trás.

- Era só para ter certeza! – a índia fez uma careta. - Que horas você foi dormir ontem?

May o olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

- Eu não dormi. – Draco suspirou e abraçando-a, fez com que a cabeça dela ficasse apoiada em seu ombro.

- Bem, se você quiser eu posso te levar pro meu quarto agora, e...- May bateu no peito dele, fazendo um barulho fino ecoar.

- E eu posso muito bem te levar para um certo castelo, onde o meu querido_ padrinho_ est sabe, e eu tenho certeza também, que ele adoraria ter um brinque...

Draco, com os olhos arregalados, tampou a boca da morena, que ergueu uma sobrancelha como se perguntando se ele estava louco?

- Fica quieta! Você ta louca de falar uma coisa dessas aqui? – vendo que ela não respondia, balançou-a levemente – May, responde.

A índia girou os olhos e apontou com o dedo a mão dele, que ainda estava sobre sua boca, impedindo-a de falar.

Draco sorriu de fraco e libertou-a do silêncio.

- A burrice ta evoluindo não é mesmo, Malfoy? – May perguntou provocativa.

Draco riu seco.

- É a convivência... – retrucou emburrado.

- Com a Pansy. – May disse interrompendo-o, apontando novamente para a _buldogue_ que ainda continuava a se _afogar_ na própria sopa, na qual bolinhas de oxigênio já começavam a aparecer na superfície amarelada.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

- Um caso perdido! – May riu e abraçou-o, dengosa.

Ah, ele ficava tão lindo com aquele rostinho coberto pela cabeleira loira e com os olhos contendo um brilho de pena, como um verdadeiro _cachorro pidão_ que não conseguia resistir à tentação de tocá-lo.

- Ah, Draco, pense pelo lado positivo – ele a olhou – Pelo menos ela não tem mais a chave do seu quarto. – afastando a gola de seu casaco, mostrou um colar, onde estava a chave do quarto dele pendurada.

Um sorriso divertido e malicioso formou-se nos lábios do loiro, aonde chegou aos olhos.

-Pena que você não tem coragem e usá-la, não é mesmo? – a provocou, segurando-lhe a pontinha do queixo e aproximando seu rosto do da índia.

May suspirou fundo, ao inalar o perfume cítrico que emanava dele.

Por que aquele maldito loiro tinha que ser tão cheiroso e... Lindo?

-Você que pensa! – disse confiante, mesmo que soubesse que aquilo tudo era uma grande mentira.

Como ainda era virgem, temia fazer qualquer coisa antes do tempo; antes de se sentir realmente preparada para se entregar a um homem.

Mas, Draco não sabia daquilo, e talvez nunca fosse descobrir, só se eles...

Mordeu a própria língua. Não! Nunca! Jamais!

Draco Malfoy não poderia saber daquele seu segredo. E quando ela ainda não lhe invadia o quarto, ele que segurasse os próprios hormônios.

Obvio que tinha plena consciência que ele era bastante experiente naquele quesito, mas, caramba, ela não era!

Suspirando, deu um leve selinho no loiro. Mas, Draco não pareceu satisfeito com aquele simples roçar de lábios e, segurando a nuca de May, fez com que a boca dela chocasse-se contra a sua com fervor.

A língua dele penetrou na boca dela como uma cobra, deslizando, sentindo-a de todos os cantos possíveis que poderia.

Puxou-a ainda mais de encontro aquele corpo forte, escorregando-a pelo banco.

E dai que estivessem todos olhando? May queria sentir novamente aquelas sensações incríveis que somente Draco era capaz de lhe dar.

Gemeu, quando a mão dele encontrou uma fresta no seu casaco e logo começaram a brincar com os botões se sua blusa.

_Ele está indo rápido de mais,_ Pensou, passando seus braços entorno do pescoço dele, enquanto começava a passear suas mãos pelas mechas platinadas, sentindo sua testura tão sedosa.

Os dentes de Draco mordiscaram sua boca, fazendo-a sorrir. E quando fez o mesmo com ele, fora a fez de Draco gemer.

Ele estava nas nuvens, flutuando de encontro a um precipício que quando caísse, sabia; não teria fim.

Quando o beijo terminou, e ambos começaram a se separar, um leve frio arrebatou-os.

Draco acariciou o rosto de May, que fechou os olhos levemente, gravando em sua mente aquele toque tão doce.

Quando ergueu as pálpebras, escutou como um tipo de explosão, chamando a sua atenção para a mesa da Grifinória.

Lá estava Jorge, olhando para ela e para Draco como se a qualquer minuto fosse matá-los. As mãos do ruivo sangravam graças aos cacos de vidro que ele havia explodido em sua palma.

-Jo... Jor...- May começou a balbuciar, antes de amigo olhá-la numa forma nauseada e se retirar do Salão.

May fez questão de segui-lo, mas Draco a impediu, segurando seu braço.

-Deixa! – ele falou – Dê um tempo a ele.

-Mas, Draco, ele...- Draco balançou a cabeça.

-Ele precisa pensar, May. É bom o deixar um pouco sozinho agora. O Weasley vai te procurar quando quiser papo com você.

May franziu o cenho.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?

-Eu sou homem. – ela riu.

-Sério? Meu Deus, eu não sabia! – Draco fez uma careta e sentou-se corretamente, pronto para começar a se servir.

May passou a mão pelos cabelos dele e disse.

-Brincadeira! – vendo que Draco sorria pelo canto dos lábios, deu-se por vitoriosa.

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou desta um exemplar do jornal de Hogwarts e entregou a índia.

May olhou para a folha amarela e arregalou os olhos ao ver a lista dos garotos mais bonitos da escola naquela edição:

_1º lugar: Draco Malfoy!_

_2º lugar: Harry Potter!_

-Não acredito. Você passou do Potter! – Draco sorriu modesto.

- Eu sempre passo dele. – May olhou-o de modo desconfiado.

-Okay, Malfoy, abra o jogo, quanto foi esta vez o custo para os editores do jornal para te colocarem em primeiro lugar?

Draco encolheu os ombros e virou o rosto para não encará-la.

-Eu não paguei nada – mentiu. – eles que abriram os olhos e viram que eu sou mais bonito.

May segurou o rosto dele e fez com que as íris azuis encontrassem com as suas.

-Quanto, Draco? – ele suspirou.

-Dez galeões!

May tentou, mas não conseguiu engolir uma altíssima gargalhada.

-PERDEDOR!

O loiro a fuzilou com os olhos, antes de voltar a sua atenção para o almoço.

-Pelo menos eu estou em primeiro lugar! – a índia parou de rir no mesmo instante quando ouviu aquilo e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Draco virou a pagina do jornal onde revelava a lista de garotas mais bonitas.

_1º lugar: Natalie McBride!_

_2º lugar: Talamay Su!_

May abriu a boca horrorizada, enquanto Malfoy ria ao seu lado com gosto.

-Quem ri por último, ri melhor. – ele falou, enquanto May virava-se para Naty, que ainda dormia ao seu lado. Observando a amiga babando na mesa, gritou:

-NATALIE! – e antes que Naty pudesse sequer abrir os olhos, May já havia pulado pra cima dela.

**

* * *

**

-Ele tinha alguma coisa em mente. Ah se tinha!

-Vai, Harry, desembucha logo! – disse, fazendo com que o amigo risse.

Eles já estavam naquela sala a um bom tempo, e já tinham terminado de almoçar, mesmo que Harry houvesse praticamente _socado_ a comida para dentro de Gina.

-Curiosa _pimentinha_? – ele perguntou debochado, rindo pelo canto dos lábios.

Gina sorriu amarela.

-Não! A palavra certa seria; entediada!

Harry parou de rir no mesmo instante e encarou Gina, sério, fazendo-a ficar apreensiva.

Com um pesado suspiro, Harry tirou o colar que tinha em seu pescoço e colocou sobre a mão da ruiva, fazendo-a sentir novamente a delicada jóia que sua mãe lhe dera de presente, entre seus dedos.

-Eu quero a sua ajuda! E acho que sei como descobrir quem é a garota do baile, Gi! – Gina engoliu em seco e, como se levasse um choque, devolveu seu colar a Harry.

-Co... Como? – ele sorriu, fazendo os olhos verdes ficarem ainda mais lindos.

-Estão falando por aí que vai abrir uma rádio em Hogwarts, e eu pensei que; talvez ela seja uma das locutoras, ou até mesmo alguma garota do jornal.

Gina abriu a boca, mas logo a fechou, desistindo de falar alguma coisa.

Senhor! Que melhor amigo fora arrumar. Harry deveria ser tão cego, que não ficaria surpresa se a Dama de Vermelho passasse diante dele, fantasiada.

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por em leve momento, massageando a têmpora.

-Harry...- começou, respirando fundo mais uma vez. Precisa manter a calma – De todas as suas idéias, essa foi a mais tola. – tinha que fazê-lo desistir daquela loucura.

Harry deu os ombros, como se o que ela acabara de dizer não lhe fazia a mínima diferença.

-É com idéias estúpidas que podemos chegar ao sucesso, Gininha. – respondeu, voltando a colocar o colar em seu pescoço e o pondo dentro de sua camisa, para que ninguém o visse.

Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos.

_Garoto teimoso,_ Pensou, cruzando as pernas e encarando bem o moreno a sua frente, que tinha a visão perdida em algum ponto da mesa de centro.

Harry, além de ser um verdadeiro cabeça dura, era estranho. Não sabia explicar direito o porquê, mas era.

A maneira como falava, se mexia e a mudança de atitudes inesperadas a surpreendia a cada minuto. Num instante ele poderia estar sorrindo e no segundo seguinte explodindo em pura raiva.

Harry Potter e as suas mil e umas maneiras de ser. Daria um ótimo titulo de livro!

-Você vai me ajudar? – ele disse de repente, encarando-a desolado.

Gina deu um leve sorriso. Como seria capaz de dizer não a ele?

-Claro, Harry! – e antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Harry já havia a envolvido com os seus braços fortes, abraçando-a carinhosamente.

**

* * *

**

As horas se arrastaram naquele dia, e quando o sinal tocou, indicando que aquela era a última aula do dia, os alunos não puderam esconder o suspiro de alivio.

As portas dos corredores se abriram e em poucos segundos este já estava lotado.

Apertando a alça de sua bolsa em seu ombro com mais força, foi se espreitando por entre os jovens, pedindo licença algumas vezes, e soltando vários xingos quando algum brutamontes esbarrava nela bruscamente.

Sorriu ao ver que finalmente havia chegado ao seu destino; o escritório de Dumbledore, que havia pedido para que Sibilia a houvesse chamado.

Passando as mãos sobre as vestes, para tirar o amassado, ergueu o punho para bater na porta, mas antes que pudesse completar o movimento, esta se abriu magicamente, dando-lhe a passagem.

O escritório do diretor continuava o mesmo que se lembrava em seu primeiro ano; os vários livros, armas, quadros e Falkwes, que quando a viu soltou um leve pio e abriu as asas vermelhas, como um gesto que mostrava a felicidade em vê-la.

-Olá menina! – disse, acariciando o cocuruto da ave, que soltou mais um pio.

-Bem na hora! – uma voz suave disse as suas costas, fazendo-a se virar.

Sorriu ao ver a imagem acomodada de Dumbledore, que se encontrava vestindo um belíssimo sobretudo azul turquesa, combinando com a cor de seus incríveis olhos de água marinha.

-Sente-se, minha querida. – ele falou, apontando para Gina uma cadeira, onde ela não recusou.

Colocando a mochila em eu colo, encarou o sábio velho que a fitava de modo aquecedor, mas de certo modo, suspeito. Era como se eles estivesse examinando cada movimento seu, tirando suas conclusões silenciosas a seu respeito.

Clareando a garganta, perguntou:

-Por que pediu para que me chamassem, professor? – Gina perguntou, fitando-o, curiosa.

Dumbledore sorriu e sentou-se a sua frente.

-Eu somente queria lhe informar que a rádio irá começar hoje, todos os dias, às onze horas.

Gina sorriu de orelha a orelha.

-Que ótimo! Na minha última aula, eu me dei ao trabalho de já preparar o programa e a lista de músicas.

-Imagino que já tenha um nome para rádio, Gina! – a ruiva sorriu satisfeita; fora à primeira coisa a qual pensara.

-Sim... – comunicou – Voz da Noite.

Dumbledore passou os longos dedos finos e pálidos pela barba branca, enquanto cerrava os olhos levemente.

-Bela escolha, gostei! – sorriu e levantou-se – Pois bem, vá se arrumar para o jantar, e se alimente bem, precisa estar forte para encarar a noite que virá.

Gina, não se importando com a ousadia, se pôs nas pontas dos pés e, carinhosamente, beijou a bochecha de Dumbledore.

-Obrigada por essa oportunidade, Dumbledore. Não vou te decepcionar. – e assim se foi, deixando para trás um pensativo sábio.

**

* * *

**

Estava na hora...

Olhou para o relógio e viu que este mostrava que faltava apenas dez minutos para as onze horas.

Respirou fundo e inalou com cuidado o oxigênio que enchia seus pulmões.

-Vamos lá garota você pode. – disse a si mesma a mesma frase que Naty e May haviam lhe dito quando dissera a elas sobre aquela novidade.

Quando chegara no Salão, havia encontrado as duas rolando pelo chão; Naty rindo e May em cima dela, gritando.

Foi uma cena cômica de ser ver, ao escutar as palavras de inveja da índia:

-Mas, como você foi colocada em primeiro lugar na lista. Isso é impossível, eu sou bem mais gostosa! – Naty gargalhou ainda mais e respondeu, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Se fosse mesmo a mais gostosa teria sido colocada em primeiro lugar. Roa-se de inveja! Você pode ter mais peito que eu, mas olha só – arregalou os olhos – eu tenho lindos olhos azuis.

May gargalhou friamente.

-Queridinha nada que lentes de contato não resolvam.

E assim foi.

Mas, agora ela estava ali, numa sala secreta embaixo da escadaria que levava ao quinto andar, dentro de uma cabine, onde um painel de controle estava e perto de sua boca encontrava-se um microfone.

Estralou os dedos e fez uma leve prece, pedindo para que aquela primeira vez no ar não fosse um fracasso.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e sorriu ao ver que era Michele, uma garota que iria lhe ajudar no decorrer do programa que teria a duração de duas horas.

-Pronta? – a garota perguntou.

Gina balançou o corpo como querendo afastar a tenção e respondeu com um aceno positivo de cabeça.

-Então, vamos pôr essa radio aqui no ar. – e começando a apertar um monte de botão, contou- cinco, quatro, três, dois, um e... No ar!

_Agora é tudo ou nada,_ Gina pensou vendo a luz vermelha em cima de sua cabeça se acender e mostrar que estava no ar.

**

* * *

**

Rádios foram colocados ao lado de cada cama nos dormitórios das cinco casas de Hogwarts.

Harry pulou na cama e fitou o teto, enquanto esticava o braço e apertava o botão_ ligar_ do rádio.

No começo ouviu um leve chiado, mas depois uma doce melodia começou a soar, um som de tambores e pianos sincronizavam em harmonia com a sensual voz que lhe penetrou nos ouvidos, enviando por todo seu corpo uma carga de puro calor.

_Era ela!_

-Não acredito! – dando um pulo na cama, se sentou e pegou o rádio, trazendo-o para perto de si, com o cenho franzido ficou olhando compenetrado para o pequeno aparelho a sua frente, sentindo os batimentos de seu coração cada vez mais rápido.

-Olá alunos de toda Hogwarts – a locutora começara a dizer, sua voz uma melodia sexy e baixa, quase num murmúrio arrastado – Estamos começando, pela primeira vez, a sua Voz da Noite, que trará para a sua madrugada músicas que o farão perder o fôlego. Para as garotas sonhadoras e românticas, esta rádio trará a vocês desejos com os garotos que seus corações clamam – Harry fechou os olhos e foi possível imaginar a sua linda Dama, sorrindo do outro lado. Senhor, ela estava tão perto...- e para os garotões da escola, as músicas e eu levaremos a vocês uma quente, excitante noite de pura volúpia. – ela riu docemente, fazendo os pêlos de Harry se arrepiarem. Tinha que achá-la! – E para estrear iremos começar essa noite ouvindo uma belíssima musica de; _Brenda Russel_ cantando _Piano in The Dark_. – e dando mais uma leve risadinha, Harry pôde escutar o clique do botão, e logo em seguida uma doce melodia começou a soar ao arredor de si, envolvendo-o.

Engolindo em seco, deitou na cama, com o rádio ao lado de seu rosto; seu peito descia e subia descompassado, enquanto o ninho entre suas pernas começava a pulsar.

-Você vai ser minha, Dama de Vermelho! Custe o que custar eu vou te achar!

**Continua...**


	15. Capitulo 15: Confianças Rompidas

**Capitulo 5: Confianças Rompidas**

_Por mais forte, duro e independente que possas ser, sempre haverá um momento em que você irá precisar de ajuda, e eu não poderei estar mais ao seu lado._

**

* * *

**

Com um suspiro pesado, passou a mão pelos cabelos que caiam em desalinho sobre seus ombros tensos, antes de pousas levemente seus lábios sobre o microfone, a espera do aviso vermelho, dizendo-lhe que estava no ar.

Apoiando a cabeça na palma de sua mão, fitou um calendário a sua frente, onde os números viajavam pela folha, como se estivessem dançando ao som da musica que tocava naquele momento dentro da radio, alguns apagados, dizendo a passagem dos dias, semanas e meses.

As semanas passaram tão rápido que foi uma surpresa para Gina ver que faltava apenas alguns dias para o Dia das Bruxas e logo, quando menos esperava, já estaria na hora de partir para as tão esperadas ferias de Natal.

Naty e May estavam cada vez mais sonhadoras com seus respectivos namorados. Fred um verdadeiro paspalhão, enquanto Jorge se mantinha inquieto e distante.

-Mas é cada uma! – murmurou para si mesma, abafando uma delicada risada, quando se lembrou do episódio de dois dias atrás, quando todos se encontravam sentados numa roda no jardim, em plena luz do esplendido do luar, rindo e se divertindo; até mesmo Draco havia entrado no clima festeiro, mesmo que na maioria das vezes houvesse implicado com Rony e Harry, que o fuzilavam com os olhos.

_Harry!_

O nome ecoou na mente de Gina, como o som rítmico de um ritual dos amantes.

O moreno continuava o mesmo; sorridente, lindo e incrivelmente demente, dizendo a ela todas as vezes que podia que não iria desistir de encontrar a sua Dama de Vermelho.

_Ela vai ser minha, Gi. Não sei como, mas eu sinto que eu pertenço a ela e ela me pertence já de várias vidas atrás. Eu a quero!_

-Oh! – gemeu, tampando o rosto com a mão, completamente exausta. Se aquele tapado soubesse da verdade!

Gina, acorda garota! Falta só mais um pouco para encerrarmos por hoje, força. Entraremos no ar daqui alguns segundos. – Margareth, uma amiga sua, que a ajudava a administrar a radio todas as noites a avisou com um tom alegre forçado na voz, fazendo Gina ergueu o rosto e lhe sorrir em reposta.

A morena colocou um fone no ouvido, enquanto monitorava tudo do outro lado do espelho, mexendo em alguns aparelhos de som.

Gina também colocou o seu fone e olhou para o aparelho de musica ao seu lado que mostrava que em menos de dez segundos a musica iria terminar.

Arrumando os papeis em sua frente, tirou os que já havia anunciado e respirou fundo ao ver que faltava somente ler as cartinhas amorosas que os alunos faziam para serem lidas publicamente para alguma pessoa especial.

-Cinco... Quatro...- a contagem regressiva começou, fazendo a ruiva se ajeitar sobre a cadeira e tossir algumas vezes, para por sua voz lenta e excitante a ouvidos – Três... Dois... -Um! – Margareth mostrou com os dedos e logo apertou um botão qualquer, acendendo a luz vermelha no alto da cabeça de Gina, onde pôde ver perfeitamente o letreiro brilhante avisando: No Ar!

Aproximou-se do microfone e respirando fundo começou a dizer, lentamente e num tom e voz claro e suave:

-E vocês acabaram de ouvir a maravilhosa canção de Shania Twain, cantando com sua voz maravilhosa _Still The One_. Espero que tenham gostado queridos ouvintes, pois aqui na sua Voz da Noite o que queremos é trazer para vocês uma perfeita noite de puro desejo, excitação e incríveis...- sorriu marota – prazeres. – soltou uma leve risadinha maliciosa, onde teve certeza que fez alguns garotos se arrepiarem, por sua ousadia. E entre eles; Harry. – Agora, para encerrarmos por hoje, vamos às cartas de declarações. – e assim começou, lendo uma carta atrás da outra, até que as duas ultimas lhe chamaram a atenção; uma estava simplesmente dobrada em quatro, como estivesse sido colocada em suas coisas encima da hora, enquanto a outra era bem perfumada com um aroma cítrico e gostoso, o pergaminho era negro e Gina percebeu que as letras douradas e tremidas denunciavam ser de um garoto.

Pigarreou baixinho, enquanto começava a abrir a carta perfumada.

-Pelo que vejo, desta vez a carta é de um garoto, muito cheiroso por sinal; o perfume impregnado na folha é fantástico. A garota que conseguir fisgar esse aqui é realmente de muita sorte, pois não terá que se preocupar com mau cheiro. – riu divertida, e viu Margareth arregalar os olhos a sua frente e bater a mão na própria testa, gargalhando.

_Minha queria, Mia._

Eram os primeiros dizeres, fazendo o sangue de Gina congelar entre suas veias. Oh Deus! May não iria gostar de ouvir aquilo. Muito menos Draco.

Clareando a garganta, continuou a ler, sabendo que depois daquilo Mia iria correr um grande perigo, e já começava a sentir pena do garoto que estava dando em cima de uma verdadeira Sutramy.

_Que Deus tenha piedade dessa pobre alma penada,_ Pensou irônica.

_Nunca irei me esquecer de todas as vezes que você esteve ao meu lado, sorrindo daquela forma doce e encantadora, onde fazia que todos os meus problemas e magoas se afastassem._

_Você é a garota mais surpreendente que já conheci, além de ser incrivelmente linda e meiga._

_Não sei o que será de nós dois depois de você ouvir esta carta..._

_Não vai restar nada,_ Gina pensou, dando os ombros e fazendo uma careta de pena.

_...mas quero que você saiba que com esse seu jeito, você me conquistou._

_Fez-me enxergar o mundo de novas formas e me fez entender que uma pessoa, seja ela quem for, é capaz de amar._

_E você, minha Mia, me fez viver de novo, fazendo brotar dentro do meu coração esse fogo do amor._

_Eu te amo!_

_Do seu, para todo sempre,_

_Dirk Tanger._

Gina fechou os olhos e apurou seus ouvidos. Sorriu debilmente ao ser capaz de ouvir dois berros que vieram do lado das masmorras do castelo.

Abriu os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

_Agora sim eu terei uma bela noite!_

* * *

A porta do dormitório feminino foi aberta num rompante enquanto a de monitor chefe era escancarada da mesma maneira.

Passos pesados ecoaram pelas paredes de pedra, enquanto o chão tremia levemente.

May se apoiou no corrimão da escada que levava ao seu dormitório, enquanto Draco aparecia do outro lado do Salão, também apoiado no corrimão da escada oposta.

Os dois se encararam com as respirações arfadas e as bochechas vermelhas, enquanto os olhos de ambos faiscavam.

-Draco! – May murmurou rasteiramente, enquanto observava os longos dedos do loiro se cerrarem.

-May! – Draco disse perigosamente, começando descer os degraus num ritmo sincronizado com a morena.

Os dois caminharam em direção um ao outro e quando seus narizes quase se tocavam, gritaram juntos:

-Você sabia de alguma coisa sobre esse namorado secreto da Mia? – May bufou, enquanto Draco cruzava os braços enfrente ao peito nu.

-E você vai perguntar pra mim? A pentelha é a sua irmã!

-Não chame a minha irmã de pentelha, seu... _Girino_! – May retrucou, cerrando os olhos levemente.

Draco riu desdenhoso e girando os olhos azuis, começou a caminhar até a porta do Salão Comunal.

-Aonde você vai, Malfoy? – dando nos calcanhares, Draco se virou para encarar a _"namorada"._

-Regar as flores do jardim! – ele respondeu ironicamente. – Vou falar com a Mia, quero saber direitinho sobre esse tal de _Tang_.

May riu e caminhou até ele, fazendo com que o tecido de seda negra de sua camisola curtíssima balançasse junto a seus movimentos delicados e manhosos como o de uma verdadeira felina, fazendo com que o Sonserino esquecesse por alguns segundos o motivo de toda sua raiva.

-É Tanger. – May o corrigiu docemente. Draco balançou as mãos, de modo nervoso em resposta, como se estivesse querendo dizer: _o que quer que seja o nome desse __ser__, vou matá-lo mesmo!_ – Eu vou com você, quero ter uma conversa muito séria com a minha irmã.

Para sua surpresa, Draco jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou, antes de insinuar com os olhos o modo que ela estava vestida:

-Você não vai sair pelo castelo assim! – May ergueu uma sobrancelha desafiadora.

-Você também não está em um de seus melhores trajes, Malfoy! – observou o caimento perfeito do short de dormi verde escuro pelas longas pernas musculosas, assim como os ombros largos, o peitoral firme e a barriga rígida e delineada que se encontravam nuas.

_Não era um dos melhores trajes, mas com certeza, era o mais tentador,_ May pensou, respirando fundo e tentando ignorar o arrepio que chicoteou por seu corpo.

-Além do mais – continuou, sua voz carregada num tom de zombaria – Tenho certeza que se Filcht te pegar não irá sentir nenhum... Tesão por você, já se ele me ver – balançou as pernas bronzeadas de forma angelical.

Draco endureceu o maxilar firme e colocou seu braço entorno da cintura da índia.

-Até hoje, minha querida Sutramy, o sexo daquela múmia nunca foi confirmado por ninguém. Então, se ele não sentir nenhuma atração por você, teremos que socorrer para a minha maravilhosa aparência física.

May sorriu.

-Sinceramente Draco, nunca pensei que você iria me trair com um... Homem! Principalmente com o zelador. O seu gosto esta ficando cada vez pior. Vejo que os anos que passou ao lado de Pansy não lhe fez muito bem – enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, deu-lhe um leve selinho – Ainda bem que eu, a luz do seu viver, estou aqui agora para lhe tirar do fundo desse poço cheio de cobras peçonhentas.

-Não se esqueça que você também é uma cobra, May! – Draco a avisou, apertando aquele corpo, quente e miúdo contra o seu ainda mais.

May cerrou os olhos e sorriu venenosa pelo canto dos lábios.

-Está me chamando de peçonhenta, seu _urubu defumado_?

Pela segunda vez, Draco gargalhou, girando a índia no ar levemente.

-Não, querida. Só estou dizendo que você é uma cobra e que eu adoro provar do seu veneno. – e antes que May pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Draco a beijou.

Ela enlaçou o pescoço do loiro e correspondeu o beijo com a mesma avidez com que ele a beijava. Um arrepio a percorreu diante da reação imediata que sentiu naquele corpo, contra o seu, englobando-a num calor tão forte que pareceu que eles estivessem com uma febre altíssima.

Agarrada a Draco, May entreabriu os lábios, sedenta por mais e tomada por novas e maravilhosas sensações que se irradiavam por seu ser diante da súbita pressão da boca de Draco. E um gemido de prazer lhe escapou com o primeiro toque da língua que deslizou por seu lábio inferior, despertando uma ânsia avassaladora dentro dela.

-May...- Draco resmungou, descolando sua boca da dela, enquanto suas mãos percorriam aquele corpo que vibrava pelo seu – Meu amor, me ajude. Impeça-me, eu não vou conseguir me segurar por muito tempo.

Suas bocas se tocaram outra vez, as línguas se enlaçaram, mente e razão em curto-circuito. Num instante o beijo perdeu a suavidade e se tornou selvagem. Livre de impedimentos, a língua de Malfoy explorou os doces recessos da boca de May, as mãos a se moverem em incansável abandono pelos ombros e pelas costas.

Em segundos, a tempestade que rugia dentro de May era bem mais intensa que a chuva que fustigava as vidraças do Salão Comunal. Consumida por um calor abrasador, diferente de qualquer coisa que tivesse experimentado antes, ela corria as mãos pelo peito de Draco, impulsionada pela necessidade urgente de tocá-lo por toda a parte.

Com a boca colada á dela, Draco sucumbiu á tentação e aprofundou o beijo.

-May! – ele a chamou novamente, parecendo suplicar pela ajuda da sensatez dela naquele momento – Eu... não... vou... mais... conseguir...- mesmo quando implorava, sua boca a buscava, e a mão se fechava nos seios dela, num toque possessivo.

A caricia foi como uma tocha em carvão, e um incêndio se espalhou por todo o corpo de May. A realidade afogou-se na maré cheia da primeira paixão, e May se entregou cegamente ás emoções, agora fora de controle.

Trêmula de ansiedade e ávida por tocá-lo, May lutou com contra o seu nervosismo. Tudo aquilo era novo; desde as sensações, até aquelas caricias que nenhum dos dois conseguia controlar. Queriam mais. Muito mais!

Ao toque dos dedos de May em seu peito nu, as ultimas reservas de força de vontade de Draco se esgotaram.

Um gemido rouco rasgou-lhe a garganta, e Draco ergueu May os braços e carregou-a para o sofá. Deitou-a e estendeu o longo corpo o lado dela.

-Você pode me impedir, amor, se quiser. – O murmúrio rouco provocou-lhe um arrepio tentador na espinha. Ao sentir a resposta, Draco balbuciou, em sua própria defesa – Tentarei não assustá-la ou machucá-la. Sei que você já se deitou com outros garotos, May, mas tenha certeza que comigo será muito diferente.

May piscou os olhos várias vezes, antes de focalizar suas íris negras, banhadas em dor, nas azuis safiras, cheias de desejo e paixão de Draco, que lhe sorria de modo terno.

Seu coração pareceu falhar um batimento, sufocando-a no peito que se apertava.

Então ele ainda fazia jus daquela imagem _porca_ sobre ela.

Sentiu seus olhos marejarem, e tentando impedir que Draco visse a sua dor, sentou-se no sofá e o afastou, espalmando a sua mão no peito dele.

Tentou levantar, mas a mão de Draco em seu braço a impediu.

-O que houve? – ele perguntou, a voz rouca e os lábios roçando em seu ombro.

-Me solte Draco. – May pediu num tom choroso. Senhor! Não poderia ficar ali. De forma alguma. Queria correr, se esconder em alguma parte e nunca mais ter que olhar para a cara daquele loiro maldito que conseguira conquistar seu coração.

Sorriu com amargura ao ver que; enquanto Malfoy a achava uma qualquer, que ia para cama com qualquer um que lhe dissesse simples e imundas palavras românicas. Ela o amava com todas suas forças. Incondicionalmente!

-Não, até você me contar o que está havendo.

Ah, então o Perfeito e Lindo Draco Malfoy queria saber _o que ela tinha_? Mas, que coisa cativante!

-Não tenho nada, me solte agora. – tentou novamente se levantar, mas a mão de Draco apertou ainda mais o seu braço, fazendo May tombar no sofá e encostar suas costas no peito do loiro.

-May, você tem medo? – fora quase impossível não sentir o calafrio que percorreu o se corpo, quando a boca de Draco envolveu-lhe a orelha.

_Pelo amor de Merlin, eu quero sair daqui,_ May teve vontade de gritar, mas a única coisa que pode fazer foi gemer.

-Não venha querer dar uma de puritana May, pois nós dois sabemos muito bem que de _pura_ você _não tem nada_! – aquilo foi como se May tivesse levado uma bofetada na cara.

Num gesto brusco, empurrou Draco com força para longe de si e começou a andar em direção ao seu dormitório.

A conversa com Mia poderia muito bem esperar até o dia seguinte.

-Volte aqui agora mesmo, Talamay! – Draco ordenou, ao pé da escada que levava ao dormitório feminino.

May soltou uma sonora risada seca e se virou para encara o loiro, que tinha os olhos cerrados em fúria e frustração.

-O que você quer agora?

-Você! – ele respondeu com simplicidade.

May afastou uma mecha dos cabelos da frente de seus olhos.

-Então, eu o aconselho a ir tomar um banho de água fria, Draquito! – dando nos calcanhares continuou a subir a escada.

-Mas por que toda vez que estamos num clima você vem e acaba com ele? Quer me deixar louco? Brincar comigo, Su? – Draco vociferou com raiva.

May balançou cabeça e comprimiu os lábios numa careta de dor.

Ah, se ele fosse mais atento, saberia que por seus atos e gestos quando a beijava, ela ainda era virgem.

-No dia que você parar de ser tão burro e necessitado Malfoy, e parar para prestar atenção, um segundo que for em mim, você vai saber o porquê de eu sempre _romper o clima_. – e assim se foi, deixando para trás um pensativo Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Oh sim, ela conhecia aquela letra. Conhecia bem de mais!

Sua mão tremia enquanto seus dedos seguravam o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho amassado e levemente amarelado mais que o normal.

-Gina, ainda estamos no ar, fala alguma coisa. – a voz de Margareth chegou a seus ouvidos graças aos fones, fazendo a ruiva balançar a cabeça e sair do transe.

Olhou para a morena, que fazia movimentos com a mão, pedindo para ela perseguir.

Gina respirou fundo e levou a boca ao microfone.

-Agora, queridos ouvintes, vamos para a última carta. – engolindo em seco, Gina passou seus olhos pelas linhas escritas por letras garranchadas, rapidamente, antes de tomar coragem e começar a lê-la para os alunos que ouviam a radio:

_Não sei qual é o seu nome, ou quem você é... Mas, quero que saiba, que não vou desistir até encontrá-la._

_Naquele Baile você foi muito mais do que a minha acompanhante de última hora; você foi a minha luz, o meu anjo, e acima de tudo a maior paixão que já senti por alguém._

_A sua ausência está me deixando louco e todos os dias eu olho para o rosto de todas as garotas da escola, a procura pelo seu._

_Eu te quero!_

_Não sei como você esta se sentindo, depois daquela formidável noite em que a tive em meus braços, saboreei sua boca e o doce sabor de sua pele._

_Mas, eu quero que você entenda, minha Dama de Vermelho, que onde quer que você esteja, não vou desistir até te encontrar pessoalmente, sem máscara alguma, e assim poder olhar dentro dos teus olhos e dizer com toda a sinceridade algo que nunca disse a ninguém:_

_Eu amo você!_

Gina sentiu a sua saliva ficar presa em sua garganta, engasgando-a por alguns segundos, onde foram preciosos para ela conseguir tomar fôlego e continuar a ler com clareza:

_Você me conquistou, e haja o que houver, você, um dia, vai ser minha! Esta escrito, é assim que deve ser._

_Quero que você entre em contato comigo, me dizendo que você corresponde a meus sentimentos e as minhas emoções, por que se não; quero que me diga e assim me permita continuar a minha vida. Mas, enquanto isso, irei continuar sonhando com você, e a sua voz que me embala todas a noites._

_Com carinho,_

_Harry Potter._

Sua cabeça estava a mil e seu coração disparado de uma forma tão impressionante que parecia que a qualquer minuto saltaria para fora de seu corpo.

Agora chegamos ao fim meus queridos, e não deixem de ouvir, amanhã, nesse mesmo horário a sua Voz da Noite, que trará a você noites de puro delírio. Agora, sugiro que vocês vão tomar um banho para se refrescar, já que agora tudo esta tão quente. Um beijo! – e fazendo um som de beijo, Gina tirou o fone e viu Margareth apertar um botão qualquer, desligando o aviso de que estava no ar.

-Foi um ótimo trabalho hoje Gina, até amanhã! – a morena falou, pegando sua bolsa e saindo do gabinete.

Gina sorriu para a colega e se levantou também. Sentia suas pernas bambas e seus dedos ainda tremiam, sôfregos.

O que Harry tinha na cabeça por ter feito uma coisa daquelas? Ele nem mesmo disse que ia escrever uma carta para a radio, dizendo a todo que quisessem ouvir que; Harry Potter estava laçado pelo coração por uma garota misteriosa.

População feminina de Hogwarts que segurassem as lágrimas.

-Mas ele vai me ouvir. – pigarreou entre os dentes, enquanto arrumava as suas coisas e colocava dentro de sua mochila a carta de Harry – Aquela anta cretina que me aguarde. – e batendo os pés firmemente no chão, na tentativa de conseguir um pouco mais de firmeza no corpo, Gina foi para a sua tão esperada dormida.

* * *

_-Abra essa porcaria de porta!_

O grito veio alto e claro.

May ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto caminhava pelo corredor calmante.

Eram oito horas da manhã e o sono ainda batia na sua porta, convidando-a para voltar ao seu dormitório e para baixo de suas quentinhas e macias cobertas, mas a responsabilidade a chamava.

Soltou um longo bocejo quando um novo berro se deu a ouvir:

-Não quero saber se eu posso ou não entrar. Abra! Você não sabe com quem está lidando.

-Com um idiota! – May disse a si mesma enquanto virava no corredor e se deparava com a cena mais bizarra de toda a sua vida; Draco estava quase se descabelado, o rosto antes tão pálido se encontrava vermelho de pura raiva, enquanto a Mulher do Quadro da Corvinal pintava as longas unhas e cantarolava, ignorando completamente as caretas que o Sonserino fazia.

Dando um leve sorriso, May caminhou lentamente até Draco que já se encontrava com um punho cerrado, pronto para golpear a pintura, e na outra a varinha tremia entre seus dedos longos e finos.

_Mas é um jegue,_ Disse a si mesma, cruzando os braços e continuando a apreciar a cena.

-Qual foi à parte de _"abra essa maldita porta"_ que você não entendeu? – o loiro voltou a exclamar com mais fúria.

A mulher do quadro girou os incríveis olhos azuis e os penetrou na pose aristocrática de Draco, que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Sinto muito, Senhor Malfoy, mas não tenho autorização de deixar nenhum aluno que não seja da Corvinal entrar. Então, o aconselho a voltar para a sua própria casa e esperar a hora do almoço para falar com a pessoa desejada.

Draco soltou um longo palavrão, fazendo com que May não conseguisse segurar mais a risada.

O loiro se virou e a fitou com os incríveis olhos azuis mergulhados em puro ódio.

-Posso saber qual é a graça, Su? – ele perguntou a fuzilando.

May sorriu desdenhosa e andou ate ele calmamente.

-A graça, querido, é _você! -_ respondeu, fazendo com que a guardiã da Corvinal risse alto e claro. – Parece que todo esse tempo que você esteve comigo, Draco, não lhe ajudou em nada. E eu pensando que convivendo comigo você iria ficar mais inteligente – balançou a cabeça, esvoaçando as madeixas castanhas de um lado para o outro, fazendo alguns fios ficarem presos em seus lábios. – Doce ilusão!

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos platinados parecendo fazer de tudo para manter a calma.

-Então, vamos ver se você consegue convencer a essa velha – apontou para o quadro que arregalou os olhos – a nos deixar entrar.

May deu os ombros e caminhou até a mulher, ainda sustentando o sorriso.

Mas, quando seus olhares se cruzaram, May ergueu uma sobrancelha em puro desafio e o sorriso, antes maroto, transformou-se em irônico.

Ela não disse absolutamente nada somente ergueu o braço e fez com que a manga de seu sobretudo deslizasse pelo se braço, revelando assim a pulseira que ganhara de Cedrico.

Draco trincou os dentes, tentando de alguma forma esconder o ciúme que percorreu seu corpo, no momento que os dedos de May tocaram na pulseira a puxando também para baixo e assim revelando uma tatuagem em seu pulso, onde mostrava o tão famoso cifrão dos Sutramys. A tatuagem era de um elegante _S_, onde era contornado por varias cobras e uma espada o cortava ao meio.

A mulher do quadro arregalou os olhos antes de abrir a porta e sair correndo para dentro de uma casinha que havia atrás da pintura, escandida pelas arvores.

May voltou a cobrir o pulso e assim entrou no Salão Comunal, com Draco a seus calcanhares.

-Como você consegue? – ele perguntou pasmo, observando a porta se fechar atrás de si.

A índia deu os ombros e fitou-o.

-Eu sou incrível!

-Engraçadinha. – Draco retrucou irônico.

-Mas é a mais pura verdade. – May continuou, caminhando até o sofá azul do Salão e sentando-se neste que ficava para frente da lareira, onde chamas crispavam. – Além do mais a minha famá-lia mostra ter mais poder do que a sua, querido, por isso as pessoas me temem mais.

Draco riu com desdém e pondo as mãos dentro do bolso de sua calça, falou sarcasticamente:

-A família Malfoy é bastante poderosa...

-Tão poderosa que Lucius e Narcisa criaram uma criatura que chamam de filho que teme o próprio amo que irá servir no futuro. – interrompeu-o - Meu Deus o que o meu padrinho tem de tão assustador? – exclamou - Ele é tão... Dócil.

-Oh claro! O grande Lord Voldemort é uma verdadeira gracinha. – May o fuzilou com os olhos, as íris negras faiscando em sinal de perigo.

-Não se atreva a brincar com o nome de uma pessoa que amo, Malfoy! – avisou-o.

Draco abriu a boca para retrucar, mas nesse momento som de passos pequenos e delicados ecoou pelas paredes de pedras, tampadas por panos e bandeiras da Corvinal.

Logo, perninhas começaram a aparecer no alto da escada, e assim a visão foi se tornando cada vez mais clara.

Mia soltou um longo bocejo e coçou os olhos puxados, para logo os arregalar ao ver a pose superior de Draco e a fisionomia repreensiva de May.

-Talamia, venha aqui agora mesmo! – May ordenou com a voz firme e seca.

Mia caminhou hesitante até a irmã, olhando de vez enquanto para Draco que a observava como se fosse um verdadeiro animalzinho enjaulado.

_Ferrou,_ Pensou engolindo em seco.

-May, eu posso te explicar...- começou, colocando as mãos para trás e olhando para o chão.

-Fique quieta! – May se curvou em direção à irmã e segurando o rostinho dela pelo queixo, ergueu-o – Jamais abaixe o rosto para ninguém, mesmo que essa pessoa seja ou não superior a você.

Mia manteve o queixo erguido, fazendo May sorriso satisfeita e orgulhosa ao ver que a irmã não desviava o olhar do seu.

-Muito bem, agora...- começou, estralando os dedos – Me fale sobre o...– olhou para Draco com o cenho franzido – Qual é mesmo o nome daquela criatura?

O loiro suspirou desinteressado, antes de girar os olhos azuis de modo tedioso

-Tanga... Tang.

Mia fez uma careta e mostrou a língua para o loiro.

-É _Tanger._

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-O que seja, o importante é que esse moleque não vai viver por muito mais tempo. Mas antes disso – Draco se ajoelhou diante de Mia e segurando-a pelos ombros começou a perguntar, freneticamente: - Quero o nome completo dele, onde mora, tipo de sangue, casa, em quantas línguas é fluente, QI, quem são os pais, servem ao Lord, sabe magia negra, conta bancaria, em que ano esta aqui em Hogwarts? - respirou fundo – e o mais importante: o que ele acha do idiota do Potter?

May abriu a boca atônica.

_Esse legume-torrado é mais idiota do que imaginei,_ Pensou balançando a cabeça e segurando a mãozinha da irmã entre a sua.

-Mia, esqueça o que essa lesma esta falando e me escute – começou, docemente, mas os olhos negros não escondiam uma pequena magoa, onde fez que Mia encolhesse os ombros. – Eu não estou aqui para te repreender pelo o que você esta fazendo ou pelo que esse tal de Tanger fez, mas sim pela sua falta de confiança em mim. Mia, eu sou sua irmã e não uma amiga qualquer que você tem pela escola. Foi duro saber que você esta namorando um garoto por um maldito radio.

Mia sustentou seus olhos nos de May, mas os ombros eram encolhidos cada vez mais e a vontade de sumir dali o mais rápido crescia.

-Eu...- balbuciou.

-Calma, não me interrompa. – a índia mais velha pediu – Eu quero que a partir de hoje você confie mais em mim. Você pensou que eu iria fazer o que, pequena? Sair gritando pelo colégio, atrás desse moleque e colocá-lo numa parede e lhe fazer uma chuva de perguntas? – olhou de modo significativo para Draco, que bufou – no máximo ele só iria ser...

-Castrado! – Draco falou bruscamente.

-Calado! – May ordenou, tratando o loiro como um cachorro obediente – Mia, eu quero somente te orientar, te mostrar o que é certo e errado. E tenha certeza que vou querer conhecer o Tanger e bater um papo com ele, sabe... Só para saber quais são as intenções que ele tem em relação a você. – Mia gemeu.

-May, por favor, não faça isso. – pediu, choramingando.

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos e se pos atrás da menina.

-Com esse garoto não quer ter papo algum, May, tem que ser na base da porrada mesmo.

Mia se virou bruscamente e subindo no sofá encarou Draco com coragem, mesmo que tivesse que ergueu bastante o queixo para poder olhar bem dentro daquele mar azul.

-Não se atreva a por um único dedo no Dirk, Draco. Estou te avisando.

-O que uma pentelha como você iria fazer? Chutar a minha canela? – Mia sorriu venenosa e trocando um olhar com May, falou de modo irônico:

-Não, mas tenho certeza que o padrinho da May iria adorar ter um n_ovo bichinho de estimação_. A Nadine já esta ficando _gasta demais._

Draco engoliu em seco e se afastou de Mia como se houvesse acabado de levar um choque elétrico.

-Isso não vale. É complô contra mim. – por que aquelas duas sempre queriam o ver encurralado? Parecia que sentiam um prazer incrível ao vê-lo daquela forma tão sem jeito e completamente desarmado. E sempre pisavam bem no seu maior ponto fraco: Voldemort.

Aquele bruxo o perseguia desde que era uma criança. Será que, pelo menos um dia, não poderia ficar sem ouvir aquele maldito nome?

May sorriu e caminhou até ele.

-Não é complô, Draco, é somente para você perceber que não é o mais qualificado para dar lições na minha irmã.

Draco riu de modo perverso, jogando a cabeça para trás e logo encarando a índia de modo desdenhoso.

Aquilo a incomodou profundamente.

-Se eu não sou qualificado, você muito menos. – ele argumentou, virando-se para Mia que havia se sentado no sofá, balançando as perninhas para frente e para trás.

May segurou o braço de Draco com força, impedindo-o de caminhar em direção a sua irmã.

-Explique-se Malfoy! – ordenou, a voz firme e a unhas cravando cada vez mais sobre o tecido grosso do casaco que ele usava.

Draco cerrou os olhos e as íris azuis faiscaram de pura malicia, enquanto um sorriso desdenhoso cortava os lábios finos dele.

Aproximando-se da índia, Draco olhou-a bem de modo como se estivesse lendo a sua alma. Procurando por algo que simplesmente não existia dentro de si.

-Eu errei gravemente no passado, May e não vou repeti-lo com a Mia. – May ergueu o queixo desafiante, e erguendo uma sobrancelha pediu para que ele continuasse. – Não é segredo para ninguém que você se deita com o primeiro que vê na frente, Talamay. E hoje em dia você é desse tipo porque no passado eu não a orientei, eu não lhe disse do que os garotos gostam, suas intenções e suas armas. Eu não te ajudei a amadurecer em favor aos homens, e olhe no que você se transformou – olhou para ela de modo como se fosse um bichinho.

May abaixou a cabeça levemente, enquanto cerrava os punhos com força. Seu corpo começou a tremer e seus olhos a marejarem de puro ódio, que se arrebatava sobre seu peito. Seu coração arfava e sua respiração se encontrava lenta e pesada.

-Não fale do que não sabe, Malfoy. – rangeu entre os dentes, fitando o Sonserino.

Draco balançou a cabeça, fazendo os fios platinados de seus cabelos lhe moldarem o rosto frio, sarcástico e maldoso.

-A verdade dói não é mesmo? Dói saber que se não for por mim a sua irmã, no futuro, pode se derreter por palavras falsas, um olhar ridículo e um simples sorriso. A realidade é dura, May, viva com ela. Você fez o seu caminho errado, fez sua escolha e mostrou que não se merece ao respeito, mas com a Mia vai ser diferente... Ela vai ser alguém de verdade.

Então era aquilo. Todas as palavras, os sorrisos e os olhares que ele havia lhe dado foram falsos? E pensar que estava pensando em se entregar para ele. Ser mulher dele. Daquele maldito que somente queria se divertir com ela.

_Cobra!_

Não conseguia respirar, e muito menos controlar o seu corpo que tremia frenético.

E, antes que pudesse perceber o que estava fazendo, avançou contra Draco e esbofeteou-lhe o rosto pálido com uma força impressionante.

O loiro foi obrigado a virar o rosto por causa do forte impacto, e em poucos segundos uma dor ardida começou a se espalhar por seu semblante onde fora marcado por cinco dedos.

-Nunca mais olhe, toque ou pense dirigir a palavra a mim Malfoy, por que eu juro pela minha famá-lia que...- os narizes quase se roçavam – se você aparecer no meu caminho _eu mato você!_

Dando nos calcanhares, a índia correu ate a porta do Salão Comunal.

Draco ficou inerte por mais alguns minutos, somente fitando a passagem por onde May havia saído. Os olhos arregalados e o rosto ardendo. Como ela tivera a coragem de bater nele?

Ouviu um movimento atrás de si e virou-se para ver Mia saindo de cima do sofá e começando a caminhar para o dormitório.

-Mas o que foi que eu disse de errado? – perguntou atômico. – Não menti em nenhum momento, e eu pensei que ela já houvesse se acostumado com a má fama dela.

Mia o olhou por um breve momento, os olhos castanhos com um brilho que o Sonserino não pôde identificar, mas por um leve momento suspeitou que fosse de... Tristeza.

Mia balançou a cabeça de modo repreensivo.

-Você é um idiota, Draco. Um grande idiota!

* * *

Caminhava depressa...

O seu peito arfava tão depressa que algumas vezes chegava a doer.

Uma dor martelava o seu coração, enquanto lágrimas começavam a fazer arder seus olhos.

-Maldito! – exclamou entre os dentes. – Ele queria apenas brincar comigo. Nada mais. Idiota! Idiota! – xingou-se, rendendo-se ao choro.

Um soluço baixinho escapou de seus lábios e tampando a boca com a mão começou a correr.

"_Não é segredo para ninguém que você se deita com o primeiro que vê na frente."_ A frase ecoou em sua mente, fazendo com que as lágrimas deslizassem cada vez mais pelo seu semblante contorcido em dor.

_E pensar que eu me apaixonei por ele,_ Disse a si mesma, virando o corredor e descendo as escadas, pulando de dois em dois degraus.

Graças aos seus pulos, May não percebeu que uma pequena chave havia saltado de dentro do bolso de seu casaco, caindo no chão e fazendo um estridente som metálico.

Mas não se importou.

Continuou a correr em direção a um lugar que pudesse ficar sozinha e se isolar com a própria dor.

Abaixou a cabeça e fez com que a franja de seu cabelo lhe tampasse os olhos.

-Por que Draco, por que você não vê logo como eu realmente sou e não como as pessoas fizeram eu ser? – perguntou para o vento que soprava forte.

Sem perceber que alguém cruzava o corredor logo a sua frente, May acelerou os passos fazendo com que assim seu corpo trombasse com o da pessoa.

-Ai! – gemeu. O desconhecido tombou o corpo um pouco para o lado, mas conseguiu se manter firme, e assim a segurou pela cintura, não a deixando cair. – Desculpa... eu não estava vendo por onde andava e...- ergueu a cabeça e pode ver os olhos chocolates de Jorge. May sorriu levemente, mostrando a sua satisfação de o vê-lo ali, bem na hora em que mais precisava dele. Do seu melhor amigo! – Ah Jorge! – disse, pulando no pescoço do ruivo e o abraçando com força.

Estranhou ao ver que ele não correspondia ao abraço; se mantia frio, inerte e o olhar cheio de ódio grudados em si.

Soltando-o perguntou:

-O que foi?

Jorge cerrou os olhos e num gesto brusco tirou os braços da índia entorno de seu pescoço e afastou o corpo dela do seu.

-Jorge...- May murmurou o vendo olhá-la de um modo que a fez sentir um arrepio na espinha. – Você esta estranho, aconteceu alguma coisa?

O ruivo riu; uma risada sem humor, completamente sarcástica.

-Sim, aconteceu – ele falou seco – Aconteceu de eu ter finalmente aberto os olhos e ter visto no que você realmente é... _Su!_

May deu um passo para trás como se tivesse acabado de receber um choque, enquanto abria a boca e arregalava os olhos pasma.

-Eu... não estou entendendo? – Maldição Talamay, pára de vacilar, pára de agir como uma garota idiota. Mesmo com esse sofrimento, haja como uma Sutramy, Uma voz disse em sua cabeça a fazendo engolir em seco.

Jamais havia se sentido daquela forma tão vulnerável. E não tinha força para ser a May de antes; fria, sarcástica... Sonserina!

Naquele momento, só queria ficar sozinha, ou ter o apoio de seu melhor amigo, que estranhamente, a estava tratando com tanta indiferença que só fez seu peito se apertar ainda mais.

-Oh, você não esta conseguindo captar as minhas palavras, _cobrinha?_ – Jorge falou, dando um leve sorriso pelo canto dos lábios e aproximando seu rosto do de May, que não se mexeu. – Eu estou dizendo que você não presta, que você é uma maldita, uma falsa e honra realmente esse seu sangue venenoso e sem escrúpulos Sonserino.

Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não com ela!

Primeiro fora o choque de saber que sua irmã havia escondido dela que estava namorando, depois foi Draco, a única pessoa que conseguira passar pela barreira de gelo em seu coração e se apossar de todos os seus pensamentos, a humilhar, dizendo que ela era uma vagabunda, e agora... Jorge, dizendo-lhe aquelas cosias tão... Sem nexo.

Senhor, o que ela havia feito de errado?

-Jorge você esta alterado...– tentou dizer, mas o ruivo agiu mais rápido. Jorge a segurou pelo braço, apertando sua pele com força fazendo começar a doer e logo em seguida a jogou de encontro à parede, fazendo-a bater as costas dela contra a pedra fria e pontiaguda.

May gemeu baixinho.

-Eu alterado? – Jorge vociferou – Não, querida May, eu não estou alterado... Na verdade eu estou frustrado, morrendo de ódio de você ao saber que você é uma maldita cadela – bateu as costas dela contra a parede – uma qualquerzinha que um dia eu tive a infelicidade de conhecer – de novo – e o pior de tudo, tive o azar de me apaixonar por ela.

May sentiu seus músculos se enrijecerem quando Jorge a largou com força e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, nervoso e passando a mão entre os cabelos ruivos.

Ela havia escutado certo? Jorge estava apaixonado por... Ela?

Jorge você deve estar se enganando...- começou a dizer, mas novamente o ruivo a interrompeu, dizendo frases soltas e sem sentindo.

-Mas você sempre me viu como o seu melhor amigo, não é mesmo? Só tinha olhos para aquele Malfoy de merda! E quando acontecia alguma coisa que te deixava irritada, quem ouvia as suas reclamações? _Eu!_ Quem te ajudava em todos os momentos? _Eu!_ E quem realmente esteve ao seu lado todas as vezes que você precisou? _Eu!_ – ele virou e a fitou – E agora me responda, o que eu recebo em troca? – gritou a plenos pulmões: - Um maldito balde na cabeça ao saber que você esta namorando aquele verme do _Malfoy!_

-Jorge...

-É _Weasley _para você, _Su!_ – Jorge exclamou aos berros, o rosto tornando-se vermelho como um pimentão. – Não quero saber de explicações, não quero ouvir essas suas palavras sem nenhum valor... Só quero que você me esqueça e vá para o inferno! E se o Malfoy te fizer alguma coisa que te deixe mal, não esqueça de me contar para eu rir do tanto que você é uma otária a ponto de ter escolhido ficar com ele e não comigo.

_Oh, mas que coisinha mais comovente. Ele me ama,_ May pensou sentindo seu estômago dar voltas.

Pronto, ela havia voltado. Dentro de si poderia estar havendo uma sangrenta guerra de sentimentos, mas por fora ela era a May que todos conheciam; uma verdadeira Sonserina.

Então era aquilo? Jorge a amava desde... Um bom tempo, e estava ali jogando contra ela as suas frustrações, a sua dor de ter levado um belo pé no traseiro. Muito bem, ele jogou a primeira pedra nela sem piedade alguma, sem se preocupar em seu estado naquele momento, pois muito bem, agora era a vez dele de ser apredejado.

E pensava que ele fosse um amigo de todas as horas, realmente. Um amigo que seria feliz se ela fosse. Um amigo que sorriria quando ela sorrisse. E um amigo de verdade que chorasse junto com ela; compartilhando suas dores, alegrias, ansiedades e preocupações.

Mas não, Jorge acabava de lhe mostrar que era tão podre quanto Draco.

Ergueu o queixo e não se preocupou em esconder o caminho úmido que as lágrimas que derramara antes estivessem a mostra.

Sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. Um sorriso tão perverso quando o brilho dos olhos negros faiscantes, onde foram capazes de fazer Jorge estremecer.

-Interessante... Weasley – frisou o sobrenome dele com uma frieza incrível. – Muito interessante.

Jorge ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-O que é interessante, Su? – May deu mais um sorriso, enquanto estralava os dedos da mão, cuidadosamente, estralo dos nos escoando pelo corredor vazio e frio.

-Interessante saber o quando você é ridículo, desprezível e acima de tudo um verdadeiro hipócrita. – o ruivo abriu a boca para argumentar, mas antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer coisa, a índia lhe deu uma rasteira, fazendo-o cair de encontro ao chão com força, e sentando-se em cima dele, o imobilizou. Os rostos estavam tão próximos que um podia ouvir a respiração alterada do outro. May fez com que seus olhos negros fossem cobertos por uma leve camada de uma cor prateada intensa onde deixou bem claro toda a sua raiva acumulada dentro de si naquele momento. Tremia levemente.

Jorge iria tentar a tirar de cima de si quando percebeu que graças aqueles olhos prateados feiticeiros, May havia imobilizado todo o seu corpo sem o uso da varinha.

-Saia de cima de mim, Su! – ele ordenou com a voz rouca e arrastada.

May riu com desdém e se aproximou ainda mais do corpo de Jorge, os lábios quase se roçando.

-Me responda, _Weasleyziho_..._-_ disse, encostando a sua boca na orelha do ruivo e assim sussurrando perigosamente, fazendo-o respirar ainda mais alterado, graças a sua ousadia. – Como é a sensação de estar por baixo? De estar caído no chão sem poder se mexer, sem poder sequer falar alguma cosia onde dependendo de suas palavras poderá sofrer conseqüências terríveis? E ainda mais, estar preso por uma mulher. A mesma que minutos antes você tentava humilhar, tentava ferir.

Jorge engoliu em seco, mas não perdeu a pose de valentão.

-Saia de cima de mim, _agora!_ – ordenou.

-Por que deveria? – May perguntou num tom de voz angelicalmente falso – Oh, por que você esta com medo?

Jorge sentiu o seu sangue correr mais rápido por suas veias quando viu May ergueu a mão e assim começar a acariciar o seu cabelo, sentindo suas madeixas cor de fogo entre os dedos longos, finos e delicados dela.

-Não precisa ter medo de mim, Jorginho querido. Eu sou inofensiva. Jamais machucaria alguém – o olhou – Ainda mais o meu melhor amigo. – May ergueu uma sobrancelha e arregalou os olhos, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de algo importante. – Opa, esqueci que não somos mais amigos. Tcs... Que droga, hein! – num gesto inesperado segurou os cabelos de Jorge com força, puxando os fios para cima, fazendo-o gemer alto de dor – Agora, já que não temos mais nenhum elo, acho que posso te machucar não é? Um braço a menos, não iria fazer muita diferença, o chato é que você não vai poder mais escrever, jogar Quadribol e... Oh sim, não vai poder tocar numa mulher com as duas mãos. – riu maldosamente.

Jorge cerrou os olhos e novamente tentou se mexer. Uma tentativa frustrada já que nem mesmo os dedos de sua mão conseguia mover.

_Maldição,_ Pensou irritado, vendo May sorrindo._ Por que ela tem que ser tão linda?_

-Escute bem Talamay, não será hoje e nem amanhã, mas um dia... Uma dia você vai se arrepender de estar fazendo isso comigo. Por ter mentido, ter sido uma falsa e acima de tudo, por ter sido uma vagabu...

May não permitiu que ele terminasse, já que antes de terminar a palavra calou-o com um estralado tapa no rosto.

_Já é o segundo só hoje. Estou me superando,_ Uma voz irônica disse no fundo da mente da índia.

-Cale a boca e me escute! – agora sim ela estava realmente irritada. Muito irritada. – Já cansei de ser pisoteada por hoje, e não vou permitir que um ruivo fracassado pobretão diga coisas sem nexo a meu respeito. Eu acreditei em você, Weasley, acreditei que seria o meu amigo em todos os momentos, mas parece que confundi as coisas, e eu que no fim de toda essa baboseira que acabei descobrindo que você é um imprestável. Um garoto mimado e com o ego ferido. – soltou os cabelos dele e se levantou num gesto ágil – Eu pensei que poderia confiar em você, Weasley. Mas parece que me enganei e finalmente abri os olhos para ver o quanto que você é um cretino miserável. – deu a volta nos calcanhares e foi embora, deixando para trás um frustrado Jorge, sem perceber que atrás de uma estatua no corredor se encontrava um loiro que observava tudo com os punhos fortemente cerrados e os olhos intensamente prateados.

-Ei, volte aqui. – Jorge gritou quando May já virava no corredor – Alguém me ajuda a sair daqui, eu to preso!

_Que maravilha! Perdi o meu "ficante" e o meu melhor amigo num único dia, o que mais falta me acontecer, eu brigar com a Naty e com a Gina,_ May perguntou a si mesma, voltando a correr pelos corredores de Hogwarts de cabeça baixa.

Pelas suas contas, o sinal do almoço não demoraria muito a tocar, mas do jeito que estava, comer era a última coisa que passava por sua cabeça.

Sua cabeça doía tanto que parecia que iria explodir. Seu peito estava dolorido e sua respiração alterada.

Por que, maldição, fora sair da cama? Pelo menos estaria longe de todos aqueles problemas; longe de correr do risco de brigar com Draco e logo depois encontrar Jorge no meio do corredor.

Ah, as coisas estavam realmente muito ruins para o seu lado. Parecia que haviam jogado alguma azaração nela, feito macumba, para vê-la ferrada dos pés a cabeça.

Muito bem, que o _filho-duma-vegetal-seca_ cantasse o hino da vitória, pois ele havia conseguido deixá-la na estaca zero.

Balançou a cabeça e sentiu novas lágrimas arderem os seus olhos.

Como odiava aquela sensação de estar sendo vulnerável; era como ser um passarinho preso em uma gaiola e sendo observado por um exercito de gatos famintos.

Soluçou baixinho e, quando estava preste a descer a escadaria que a levaria em direção ao Saguão de Entrada do castelo, sentiu seu corpo batendo contra outro, e braços rodearem a sua cintura, impedindo-a de cair.

_De novo não, por favor,_ May clamou, abrindo os olhos e olhando para cima e assim poder ver uma cabeleira vermelha e incríveis olhos castanhos a fitando.

Franziu o cenho e fitou com mais profundidade aqueles olhos. Céus, nunca havia reparado que os olhos de Jorge tivessem pontinhos verdes, os deixando mais claros.

_Jorge!_, sua mente berrou.

Espalmando as suas mãos com força contra o peito firme e viril do ruivo o empurrou bruscamente para trás, fazendo-o cambalear.

Não se atreva achegar perto de mim, Jorge Weasley! Ou eu juro que o encherei de pancadas. – gritou com força, sentindo sua garganta sendo rasgada por sua voz – Como foi que você saiu daquele feitiço? Ah não importa, saia da minha frente seu idiota. – quando passou pelo ruivo, este a segurou pelo braço e puxando-a em direção aquele corpo forte, ele a abraçou.

-May, o que houve? – Opa, aquela não era a voz de Jorge nem ali nem em nenhum outro lugar.

May voltou a encarar o garoto e percebeu que ele continha uma leve covinha no canto da boca.

Jorge não tinha covinhas... Então aquele só poderia ser...

-Oh, Fred! – May não agüentou mais, e jogou-se de encontro ao peito do amigo que assustado arregalou os olhos. May se pendurou em seu pescoço e fez algo que não fazia a muito tempo; chorou. Chorou como uma criança, soluçando, compulsivamente.

Fred a englobou em seu calor e em seus braços, passando as mãos por suas costas num gesto de consolo.

-Meu deus, May, o que houve? – ele perguntou, vendo-a gemer baixinho – Não podemos ficar aqui no meio do corredor. – ainda abraçado à índia ele começou a leva-a em direção a uma sala – venha, vamos conversar aqui dentro.

May não disse nada, somente assentiu e entrou.

_

* * *

_

-Nem se atreva a jogar esse punhando de folhas secas na minha cabeça, Harry James Potter! – Gina avisou com o tom de voz severo, ao ver pela sombra que se formava no gramado o que o moreno planejava fazer.

Harry riu e jogando as folhas que segurava no chão, sentou-se ao lado da ruiva, onde esta por sua vez não tirava os olhos do caderno onde escrevia freneticamente.

-O que você escreve tanto nesse caderno, Senhorita Inocente?

-Não é da sua conta. – a ruiva respondeu rispidamente, sentindo pulsar dentro de si uma leve magoa dele ter escondido dela que pretendia mandar uma carta para a radio.

Harry percebeu o seu mau humor, e não se deixando abalar provocou-a:

-Mas eu sou o seu melhor amigo e como tal tenho que saber tudo sobre você.

Gina cerrou os olhos levemente e parou de escrever. Ergueu o rosto e o encarou de modo neutro, os olhos escuros e os lábios cerrados numa linha reta sem humor.

-Se você realmente me conhece saberia que eu não sou tão inocente como aparento ser. – E também saberia reconhecer que eu sou a Dama de Vermelho, sua grande besta depravada, Sua mente gritou de modo revoltado.

Harry franziu o cenho e se aproximou ainda mais da amiga, fazendo com que o seu queixo roçasse levemente no ombro dela.

-Gi, o que está havendo? – ele perguntou com o tom de voz doce e preocupado, fazendo-a sentir os pêlos do corpo arrepiarem-se.

Gina jogou a pena que segurava longe e fechou o seu caderno num gesto brusco.

-Nada!

Ela ia se levantar para ir embora, mas Harry a deteve, segurando o seu braço num toque carinhoso e firme.

-Eu te conheço Gi – Conhece nada, Gina pensou – E eu sei quando algo não esta bem em relação a você! – Ah que fofo, ele sabe dizer quando eu estou bem ou mal. Quer que eu chore agora, Potter?

-Eu não tenho nada! – afirmou num tom firme e seco, antes de tentar se levantar, mas novamente Harry a deteve, agora a jogando de encontro ao gramado e prendendo-lhe os braços por cima da cabeça, enquanto o seu corpo ficava sobre o dela.

Gina arregalou os olhos e tentou se livrar daquelas mãos e tirar de cima de si aquele corpo musculoso e viril. Sentia seu coração batendo acelerado, e se fechasse os olhos saberia que seria capaz de ouvir o som da respiração de Harry, que acariciava sua boca entreaberta.

-Se você não me falar o que esta havendo eu não vou sair daqui tão cedo.

_E quem disse que eu quero que você saia, imbecil,_ Gina teve vontade de dizer, mas mordendo a sua língua segurou as palavras em sua garganta, fazendo-a engasgar levemente.

Olhou para o amigo de modo neutro, observando os olhos verdes dele brilharem e refletirem vários pontinhos dourados, graças aos raios de sol, deixando-os ainda mais vivos e claros.

Gina suspirou profundamente e moveu seus olhos para os lábios dele, que estavam contorcidos num sorriso sexy. Os cabelos negros lhe caiam sobre o rosto, dando-lhe um ar despojado, mas incrivelmente sensual.

Oh Deus, o que fizera para merecer um amigo daquele? Tinha que ser ilegal um garoto daquele vagando pela Terra... Solteiro!

-Harry, eu não tenho nada. – disse desviando os seus olhos dos dele, virando a cabeça para o lado.

Harry, num gesto ousado, mordeu o seu queixo de leve e a fez virar o rosto para encará-lo, e só assim parou de mordê-la.

-Por favor, Gina, fala comigo. – pediu baixinho – o que esta havendo? Estou ficando preocupado. – e ela podia ver nitidamente aquele brilho de preocupação nos olhos verdes dele.

Gemeu para si mesma, sabendo que iria estar fazendo um papel de tola dizendo a Harry a verdade, mas de duas, uma; ou falava e ele saia logo de cima de si, libertando-a daquela tortura, ou, o teria por um longo tempo sobre si e sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer naquele período.

-Ta bem, ta bem. – rendeu-se por fim – Mas, saia de cima de mim primeiro.

Rindo, Harry a obedeceu, sentando-se ao seu lado e contornando a cintura de Gina com um braço, enquanto apoiava-se no tronco da arvore que ficava de frente para o lago.

-Vamos lá, sou todo ouvidos.

Gina suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo uma cascata pequena de fogo lhe cair sobre os ombros delicadamente.

-Harry, eu estou magoada com você. – ela falou, encarando-o.

Harry arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

Havia reparado que algo estava fazendo Gina ficar mal, mas nunca havia passado por sua cabeça que o culpado daquela magoa fosse ele.

Por alguma razão, algo dentro de si latejou, o fazendo se sentir cabisbaixo.

-E...e...eu? – gaguejou, vendo a ruiva assentir com um gesto de cabeça - PORQUÊ EU?

Gina sorriu levemente pelo canto dos lábios; um sorriso melancólico.

-Harry... Por que não me disse que iria mandar uma carta para a radio de Hogwarts? Eu poderia pelo menos ter me preparado psicologicamente!

O moreno suspirou, como se estivesse acabado de tirar de seus ombros o maior peso do mundo.

-Ah, então é só isso? – Gina ficou boquiaberta.

-Como assim, _só isso?_ Harry Potter, para a sua concepção isso realmente me magoou.

Harry riu e lhe acariciou as madeixas ruivas que o vento daquele dia balançava em frente ao seu rosto.

-Gi, foi só um bilhete. – Que quase me fez ter um ataque cardíaco, Ela quase gritou.

-Mas por que não me disse? – ele deu os ombros.

-Não sei, acho que quis fazer uma surpresa. – E conseguiu!

Então, faça uma surpresa para a sua queria Dama, e não para mim, poderia pelo menos ter me dado uma dica como "essa noite você terá uma surpresa", ou, "Fica esperta pimenta, por que quando a locutora da radio começar a falar sobre as mensagens dos alunos você vai ter uma grande surpresa". Qualquer coisa Harry. Você sabe como eu gosto de decifrar códigos, mas detesto descobrir que meu amigo anda escondendo alguma coisa de mim.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-E o que mais você acha que eu estou escondendo? – Gina movimentou as mãos no ar num gesto nervoso.

-Não sei, Harry, vindo de você eu posso esperar qualquer coisa, até a foto de uma garota amanhã saindo na primeira página do jornal falando que esta esperando um filho seu.

Harry fez o sinal da cruz.

-Vira essa boca pra lá, Gina!

A ruiva nada disse, somente girou os olhos e se apoiou no tronco da arvore; os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, o rosto carrancudo e soltando o ar com força algumas vezes pela boca.

Harry sorriu anestesiado com a cena; como adorava ver aquela pimentinha irritada.

-Se eu falar _"me desculpa",_ você me desculpa? – perguntou baixinho, apoiando seu queixo no ombro dela e aspirando o perfume doce de Gina, que estremeceu.

Harry franziu o cenho... Aquele perfume...

Gina deu os ombros e fez uma careta.

-Tanto faz! – a resposta veio curto e grossa, fazendo Harry suspirar fundo e segurar a ruiva pelo rosto, fazendo-a encará-lo.

-Gi, não foi minha intenção magoar você. Juro!

-Tudo bem, Harry, vamos deixar como esta, okay? – Gina sorriu fazendo Harry sentir algo diferente dentro de si. Seu coração acelerou o compasso quando aquele sorriso tão lindo brotou dos lábios da melhor amiga como uma flor que se abria na primavera.

Os raios de sol iluminaram as íris azuladas de Gina, deixando o tom ainda mais claro, chegando a ser um completo tom de águas marinhas claríssimas.

Os cabelos avermelhados esvoaçaram contra o vento e tocaram em sua mão, deslizando sobre sua pele como um véu em chamas.

Harry se arrepiou.

Aquele sorriso: aquela boca. Aqueles olhos: aquele tom de azul. Aqueles cabelos: vermelhos como o fogo.

Tudo em Gina o fazia se lembrar de alguém... Mas quem seria? Ela era tão parecida com uma pessoa que...

_Não!_ Balançou a cabeça. Gina era somente a sua doce e amiga Gina, ninguém mais.

-Bem, fico feliz que tenha me desculpado. – ele falou aliviado, voltando ao momento presente. Gina balançou a cabeça de modo como se não estivesse ligando para o que ele achava.

Harry viu ainda uma pontada de magoa nos olhos dela.

-Você não vai ficar assim comigo, não é? - perguntou hesitante.

Gina virou o rosto e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas quando fixou seus olhos em alguma parte de seu pescoço, ela se calou.

-ESCONDE ISSO, JÁ! – ela gritou desesperada, pulando sobre o amigo e colocando para dentro da camisa dele o seu colar de ouro branco, que se encontrava fora da roupa, completamente a vista.

Ah se Rony tivesse o visto, ela estaria ferrada, e todo o seu plano iria por água a baixo. Harry não poderia saber que a Dama de Vermelho era ela. Nunca! Jamais!

E somente Rony poderia dizer a Harry a verdade, era somente o amigo lhe mostrar a corrente e o seu irmão já iria logo abrindo a boca e revelando tudo.

-Harry, jamais deixe essa corrente a mostra, entendeu? – ordenou, apontando o dedo para o peito dele.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Mas, qual é o problema de deixar que a vejam, Gina? – Perfeito, graças aquele argumento, Gina teve a certeza que Rony não tinha visto o seu colar.

-Por que... por que...- tinha que pensar numa resposta. E o mais rápido possível. – Por que não oras. Tem meninas que gostam que suas coisas sejam conservadas entende? Eu não gostaria que o meu namorado saísse por ai mostrando alguma jóia que eu dei a ele, principalmente se ela for bastante pessoal.

Harry ergueu ainda mais a sobrancelhas.

-Sério? - ele perguntou, a voz tendo um toque de estranheza.

-Sim! Então trate de jamais mostrar a ninguém esse colar. – Gina falou, mesmo que ela própria tivesse percebido em seu próprio tom uma leve ordem.

Harry deu os ombros e riu levemente.

-Tudo bem, essa corrente sempre vai estar por dentro da minha camisa. – ele a assegurou, fazendo suspirar bastante aliviada.

-Bem melhor assim. – Gina disse, voltando a sua atenção para o horizonte do lago.

Harry ficou a encarando por um leve momento, antes de olhar para o seu lado e ver uma linda rosa vermelha, balançando em ritmo a brisa.

Sorrindo, estendeu a mão para pegar a flor, mas quando sua pele tocou no caule verde, sentiu uma dor chata de um espinho o furando o seu dedo, fazendo soltar uma exclamação de dor.

-O que foi? – Gina perguntou preocupada, aproximando-se dele e lhe segurando o dedo.

-Ai! Nada, eu só ia pegar essa rosa, mas a filha da mãe me espetou. – Gina riu divertida e sem hesitar levou o dedo do amigo a boca.

Harry não pôde deixar de sentir uma onda forte se arrebatar em seu peito e se espalhar por todo o seu corpo como uma chuva de arrepios, fazendo os pêlos de seu corpo ficarem em pé, quando a boca da ruiva tocou com leveza em sua pele, e logo, a língua dela; quente e úmida, passar sobre seu dedo com sensualidade.

Gina o fitou com os olhos brilhantes e maliciosos, mostrando que havia sentido o seu estremecer graças ao contato, e sentindo-se segura, ela cobriu-lhe todo o dedo com a boca provocando-o de uma forma que fez Harry começar a suar de uma forma incrível.

-Gina, estou avisando...– Harry começou a dizer, a voz baixa e rouca. – Não me provoque.

-E se eu quiser? – ela respondeu desafiadora, mordendo a ponta do dedo do amigo.

Estava preste a cobrir o dedo de Harry novamente com sua boca, quando sentiu algo estranho a fazendo parar o gesto ousado.

Harry gruiu baixinho, como se não tivesse aprovado a idéia de ela ter parado.

-O que foi? – perguntou ainda zonzo.

Gina pegou suas coisas e ergueu-se na velocidade de um raio.

-Harry depois a gente se fala. – e antes que pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, Harry viu Gina correndo pelo jardim e sumir de seu campo de visão.

Jogando-se para trás, deitou-se na grama e fitou o céu.

-O que esta havendo comigo? – suspirou fundo tentando acalmar os batimentos fortes de seu coração.

* * *

As lágrimas da índia já haviam ensopado toda a região de seu ombro esquerdo.

Os seus braços circulavam a cintura dela, enquanto a balançava de um lado para o outro, numa tentativa de amenizar aqueles soluços tão fortes.

-Calma, May, calma... Shhhh! – Fred pediu, começando a entrelaçar seus dedos nas mechas negras da amiga, que se agarrou ainda mais em seu pescoço.

-Ah, Fred! – May gemeu baixinho, enterrando ainda mais a cabeça em seu pescoço – Por que tudo tem que acontecer comigo, por quê?

A dor era tão grande que a sufocava de uma forma como se mãos estivessem entorno de seu pescoço, interrompendo a passagem do oxigênio para os seus pulmões.

Caia de encontro a um mar de águas escuras que a afogava a cada minuto, empurrando-a ainda mais para o fundo, não lhe dando chance de bater as pernas e ir para a superfície.

-Eu molhei toda a sua camisa. – May muxoxou, olhando para o grande ensopamento que o ruivo se encontrava. Parecia que ele havia acabado de tomar um banho de roupa. – Des...- fungou – desculpa.

Fred riu carinhosamente e abraçou com mais força a amiga.

-Tudo bem, May, não tem problema. – ele ergueu o rosto da índia e encarando-a, brincou: – Pense positivo; não irei precisar tomar banho hoje, fazendo Hogwarts economizar água.

May riu levemente; um sorriso triste, como se tivesse agradecendo pela tentativa de ele animá-la.

Olhando para o ruivo, mergulhando-se naquelas íris cor de mel esverdeadas, May suspirou. Agora sim ela podia entender como Naty havia se apaixonado por Fred tão rápido; ele era simplesmente: tudo!

Desde os cabelos ruivos sedosos, que lhe caiam sobre o maxilar quadrado, roçando nos lábios firmes e na sexy covinha, até o brilho de sinceridade e humildade nos olhos. Mesmo que o corpo incrivelmente másculo tivesse a seu contorno uma aura viril, podia-se ver uma pitada de um garotinho travesso.

Fred, além de ser um grande amigo e carinhoso, ele era um homem de verdade.

Suspirou novamente. Pela primeira vez, Naty havia conseguido dar inveja. E May se sentiu como as outras garotas da escola, que viam os garotos mais lindos completamente longe de seu alcance.

Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompida por um forte som da porta sendo escancarada.

-Mas que pouca vergonha é essa aqui? – Naty gritou, entrando na sala e fechando a porta com força, fazendo o som estridente ecoar pelas paredes frias.

Fred ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto May sorriu provocativa e se acomodou melhor entre os braços do ruivo.

Ela poderia estar uma verdadeira carcaça, mas o seu senso de humor ainda não a abandonara.

-Talamay Su, é bom que você tenha uma boa explicação. – mesmo que a pose de raiva estivesse bastante convincente, os olhos azuis não denunciavam que ela estava apenas brincando.

May ergueu o queixo.

-Bem, cedo ou tarde você iria descobrir Naty que...- olhou para Fred numa forma bastante sensual e deslizou suas íris pelo corpo de ruivo, o devorando – Eu e o Fredinho aqui nos amamos.

Naty passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, fazendo com que uma cascata escura deslizasse sobre seu seio, indo de encontro ao seu ventre, roçando levemente em seu umbigo – que estava iluminado pela pedra branca do piercing - a mostra graças aos últimos botões de sua blusa abertos.

Ela bufou e os olhos azuis ficaram ainda mais brilhantes.

-Então, eu estou vendo que não terei alternativa se não matar você, sua _qualquerzinha_ de araque. Amiga traiçoeira, falsa.

Por alguma razão, May não recebeu aquelas palavras como uma simples brincadeira, mas sim como algo dolorido, fazendo-a lembrar das palavras de Draco e de Jorge.

O seu sorriso morreu e abaixando a cabeça abraçou Fred, permitindo que uma nova lágrima escorresse pelo seu rosto.

Naty franziu o cenho.

-Ah, o que é isso agora? Suas lágrimas de crocodilo não vão me enganar não, sua índia traiçoeira.

Fred abraçou May com carinho e olhando para a namorada de modo sério e repressor, disse seco:

-Não é hora para brincadeiras, Natalie!

Naty ficou séria numa rapidez incrível. Os olhos azuis ficaram escuros, enquanto os lábios que estavam contorcidos num sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha formaram somente uma linha fina e neutra.

Caminhando ate o namorado, ela encarou Fred bem no fundo dos olhos, mostrando a ele que o comentário que ele fizera, dito naquele tom seco não a agradaram nenhum pouco.

-May. – Naty chamou a índia firmemente, mesmo que seus olhos ainda estivessem fixo em Fred, que sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

May ergueu o rosto e soltou-se dos braços de Fred, que engoliu em seco, quando Naty passou por ele esbarrando os braços com força, o fazendo recuar um passo.

_Mais tarde eu vou ouvir umas boas,_ Pensou, vendo a namorada abraçar a índia calorosamente.

-O que houve, meu anjo? – Naty perguntou, acariciando as costas de May, que respirou fundo, tentando controlar o tremor do corpo.

-Uma coisa horrível Naty. – engoliu as lágrimas, enquanto a morena dava um passo para trás e a observava.

-Pelo amor de Deus, May, você não mandou o Dumbledore para _aquele lugar_, de novo, e ele te expulsou da escola, não é?

Fred revirou os olhos e se pôs ao lado de Naty e com um sorriso irônico falou:

-Sim, claro querida, ela mandou o Maior Bruxo de todos os tempos, o diretor do colégio tomar no...

-Eu não falei com você _Frederic!_ – Naty interrompeu o namorado bruscamente, chamando-o pelo nome completo. – Eu estou falando com a minha amiga, então fique quieto, já que não servirá para nada.

Fred sentiu como se tivesse levado um empurrão, quando viu Naty lhe direcionar um olhar frio e de pouco caso.

Afastou-se e permitiu que as sombras da sala cobrissem o seu corpo, escondendo-o da visão das duas garotas.

-May...- ele ouviu a voz da namorada e fechou os olhos para que aquela doce melodia entrasse em seus ouvidos e percorresse seu corpo, arrepiando-o por inteiro – O que houve?

May abriu a boca para falar, quando a porta da sala foi novamente aberta, agora revelando a postura arfante de Gina.

A ruiva entrou na sala e caminhou até as amigas, olhando para Naty e logo para May.

-May, o que aconteceu?

A índia cerrou os dentes.

-Já é a terceira vez que eu tento contar o que houve e eu sou interrompida.

Um ato de luz amarelo atingiu a porta e o som de um click foi ouvido, mostrando que ela havia acabado de ser trancada.

As três amigas olharam para a escuridão da sala, onde Fred sorriu e balançou a varinha entre os dedos.

-Pronto, ninguém mais vai nos interromper.

-Fred? – Gina disse olhando para o irmão com a testa franzida – O que faz aqui?

-Eu também não sei. – Naty respondeu pelo ruivo que a fuzilou com os olhos, mostrando que aquela atitude dela começava o irritar profundamente – Mas não importa. May pode começar a explicar o que realmente aconteceu.

May respirou fundo e num gesto nervoso começou a balançar as mãos no ar, enquanto andava pela sala, de um lado para o outro, contando tudo o que acontecera com ela para Gina e Naty, atropelando as palavras, tamanha a sua velocidade.

No final de tudo, Naty se encontrava pasma, enquanto Gina e Fred estavam um ao lado do outro, os rostos sombrios e os punhos cerrados.

May engoliu em seco. Conhecia muito bem os Weasleys e quando algum deles estava completamente calado e sério, algo bom definitivamente não iria acontecer.

-Meu Deus, como eles foram capazes? – Naty disse ainda incrédula.

Gina deu um leve sorrisinho e empunhou a sua varinha assim como Fred.

-Meninas, fiquem aqui. – ela ordenou, antes de balançar a varinha no ar e abrir a porta.

-Voltaremos logo. – Fred avisou, acompanhando a irmã nos passos rápidos pelo corredor cumprido.

-Fred, eu vou acabar com o Jorge.

-Eu também, Gi!

Caminharam o resto do trajeto em silêncio, os olhos fixos a qualquer acontecimento a sua frente, os dois irmãos mergulhados em seus próprios pensamentos.

Quando chegaram a um corredor que se dividia em dois caminhos, Fred e Gina se entreolharam.

--Para a direita! – Gina exclamou.

Para a esquerda! – disse Fred ao mesmo tempo em que a ruiva, fazendo os dois suspirarem.

-Ótimo, não sabemos onde se meteu a sua copia ambulante. – Gina provocou o irmão, que riu sem humor.

-Ah, eu sei sim. – Fred afirmou, tirando de dentro de suas vestes o Mapa dos Marotos.

Gina arregalou os olhos, e antes que ela pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, Fred disse com um sorriso maroto:

-Eu peguei com o Harry ontem, para poder saber onde estava o Filch para eu poder colocar bombas de bosta na sala dele. – Gina riu com vontade.

-Você não toma jeito mesmo. Não quero nem ver se mamãe receber alguma reclamação sua e do Jorge. Já basta a briga de vocês dois, ano passado com a Umbridge, causando a saída de vocês de Hogwarts.

Fred fez uma careta, enquanto o Mapa dos Marotos ia se abrindo e revelando os caminhos do castelo.

-É, e depois de mamãe chiar nos nossos ouvidos tempos depois, ela nos obrigou a voltar para a escola.

-E aqui estão vocês, refazendo o sétimo ano – Gina voltou a rir, desta vez numa maneira mais maldosa – _Seus repetentes._

-Cala a boca. – Fred gruiu, dando uma leve passada de olhos no mapa para logo o fechar. – Vem. – e sem esperar mais um segundo, começou a correr.

Gina acompanhou o seu compasso sem nenhum esforço, mesmo que as pernas do irmão fossem mais longas que a sua.

Gina fez uma nota mental para agradecer o Rony mais tarde, pelas brincadeiras de corrida que faziam quando crianças, aumentando assim o seu fôlego e a sua velocidade.

_Não é a toa que sou uma ótima artilheira._

Subiram as escadas que levavam em direção ao sexto andar e virando no corredor pararam em frente a uma porta de uma sala abandonada, sem ao menos repararem que desde o começo do trajeto até ali, haviam sido seguidos por um certo loiro que naquele momento se mantinha escondido sobre as sombras dos cantos do corredor, somente esperando a hora certa para dar o seu bote.

Gina segurou a maçaneta da porta com firmeza e fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para Fred, abriu-a com força, fazendo esta bater com força contra a parede, fazendo um som oco e estridente zumbir pelos ouvidos deles.

Jorge, que se encontrava de frente para a janela, observando atentamente o jardim, virou-se bruscamente.

-O que vocês querem? – ele perguntou arisco, começando a caminhar em direção aos irmãos. – Saiam daqui, quero ficar sozinho. – Jorge estava preste a segurar o braço de Gina com força e arrancá-la dali a ponta pés. Mas Fred foi mais rápido, e segurou os pulsos do irmão com firmeza, e o empurrando o fez cair sentado contra uma cadeira.

-Não se atreva a agredir a nossa própria irmã, já não basta o que você fez com a May? – Fred exclamou num tom cortante de voz.

Gina fechou a porta e se virou para encarar os gêmeos, que se fitavam e modo quase selvagem.

-Vamos com calma aí. – pediu, colocando-se entre os ruivos – estamos aqui para esclarecer algumas coisas e não iniciar um campo de batalha.

Jorge se levantou da cadeira bruscamente, fazendo com que esta caísse para trás no chão, onde o som da madeira contra a pedra ecoou.

Fred ergueu ainda mais o queixo, de um modo convidativo para que o irmão viesse para cima dele. Mas Gina impediu o duelo de socos, pondo as mãos espalmadas no peito de cada um.

-PAREM! – gritou.

-Saia da frente Gina, por que ele ta pedindo. – Fred disse com a voz baixa, quase num sussurro, incrivelmente perigoso.

-Pode vir. – Jorge provocou.

-O que a May não fez com você, eu vou fazer com muito prazer! Covarde! Não posso acreditar o que você fez com ela.

Jorge deu alguns passos para trás, como se houvesse acabado de levar um soco no rosto.

-Eu só falei a mais pura verdade. – respondeu na defensiva, passando a mão pelas madeixas cor de fogo.

Ainda era capaz de sentir os músculos de seu corpo doloridos, graças ao tempo que ficou no chão paralisado, somente esperando para que o efeito de feitiço acabasse. Mas para o seu azar, ele não acabou tão cedo, fazendo com que o chão de pedra lhe perfurasse levemente algumas partes de suas costas.

Agora foi a vez de Gina se revoltar.

-Falar a verdade?

Voltando-se para Jorge com os olhos azulados mergulhados num brilho tão profundo, onde faíscas de ódio saltavam, ela falou rasteiramente:

-Falar a verdade? E desde quando você é verdadeiro consigo mesmo, Jorge? – perguntou, apontando a varinha para o rosto do gêmeo. – Aprenda uma coisa sobre o amor, maninho; _Amar é sentir na felicidade do outro a própria felicidade._

Jorge engoliu em seco, sentindo a saliva descer por sua garganta como água quente, arranhando-a.

-O que você sente por ela não é amor, e sim um simples ego ferido! – Fred falou.

-E desde quando você sabe algo sobre amor, Frederic? – Jorge gritou com raiva, voltando-se de costas para os irmãos e andando até a janela.

Fred respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma e não ceder a vontade de bater a cabeça do irmão contra a parede.

-Eu tenho certeza que sei muito mais de amor do que você, Jorge. – Fred respondeu, a voz num tom mais suave, enquanto imagens dele e de Naty penetravam em sua mente, fazendo-o sentir pleno e sereno. Completo! – Eu amo de verdade alguém que me corresponde. Eu esperaria a Naty até o último dia da minha vida. Morreria por ela sem pensar duas vezes. E se ela fosse feliz ao lado de outra pessoa, mesmo que a dor de não tê-la ao meu lado fosse me fazer sofrer, eu num lado iria ser feliz também, somente de poder sentir o prazer de ver os olhos dela brilhando, os lábios contorcidos num sorriso, ou de poder ouvir a risada dela. – observou os olhos abatidos de Jorge pelo reflexo do vidro – Isso é o amor Jorge, o amor verdadeiro entre um homem e uma mulher. Mas o que você fez com a May? Senhor! Nunca pensei que você poderia ser tão baixo.

Jorge encolheu os ombros, sentindo o seu coração apertando contra o seu peito.

Gina aproximou-se de si e lhe tocou o ombro.

-Jorge, você fez uma imagem completamente errada da May. – disse suavemente – Você não ama ela meu irmão. Tem certeza que você não esta confundindo carinho fraternal com o amor? – e deixando essa pergunta no ar, Gina saiu da sala, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Fred sorriu e também falou, antes de ir embora:

-Tem certas coisas na vida Jorge que temos que pensar muito bem, para não erramos e nos arrependermos no futuro. E o que você fez, tenho certeza que prejudicou a sua amizade com a May. Você perdeu uma grande amiga, fez com que todo o carinho, admiração e respeito dela por você fosse destruído. Só espero que consiga viver com esse peso.

Jorge ouviu o som dos passos dos irmãos irem se distanciando, fazendo com que se sentisse cada vez mais sozinho.

Tentou respirar fundo, mas o ar não chegava em seus pulmões.

Fechou os olhos e gemeu, enquanto encostava a testa na janela.

-O que eu fui fazer? – perguntou a si mesmo, sentindo-se o ser mais desgraçado do mundo.

Foi quando ouviu o som da porta, atrás de si. Sem se virar para ver quem era, falou:

-Vocês já falaram tudo o que tinham que dizer, agora saiam e me deixem sozinho. – pediu, crente que quem estava ali era Fred e Gina, mas a voz seca e rouca mostrou que estava enganado.

Os seus irmãos já disseram tudo o que queriam, mas eu não!

Jorge se virou rapidamente, fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem com as íris prateadas de Malfoy, que tinha o semblante contorcido numa forma incrivelmente perigosa.

-O que faz aqui Malfoy? Desapareça e me poupe de sua presença imunda.

Draco não disse nada, somente sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, fazendo Jorge ergueu uma sobrancelha. O que aquela maldita cobra iria fazer? Dar-lhe tapas na bunda?

E quando menos esperou, a sua pergunta teve uma resposta.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, e quando deu por si, já estava sentindo a dor do impacto do fortíssimo soco em seu rosto, jogando-o de encontro à parede e logo ir caindo em direção ao chão, deslizando suas pernas para frente de seu corpo, tombando como um banque.

-Esse foi pela May. – Draco vociferou, antes de acertar Jorge com outro soco do outro lado do rosto. – E esse... - deu os ombros – bem, esse foi por mim.

Jorge tossiu algumas vezes, antes de sentir um filete de sangue começar a escorrer pelo canto de sua boca.

-Escute bem o que eu vou te dizer, Weasley. – Draco falou, caminhando até a porta – Chegue perto da May novamente e eu acabo com você. - e sem dizer mais nada fechou a porta com força, deixando Jorge caído no chão, ferido, e sentindo-se mais só do que nunca.

* * *

Entrou em seu dormitório e caminhou até a sua cama com passos pesados.

-Quem ele pensa que é para falar daquela forma comigo. – Naty gritou nervosa – Que namorado eu fui arranjar.

Mesmo que não quisesse ceder, sabia que o jeito como Fred a tratara quando entrara naquela sala, a ferira. E sim, era estúpido, mas sentira ciúmes de ver ele abraçado a May com tanto carinho e duma forma protetora.

Suspirou fundo e deitou em sua cama, enquanto fitava o teto acima de si.

-Ah, Fred se você soubesse de como eu preciso de proteção. – falou, olhando para o lado e abrindo a gaveta de sua cômoda, de onde tirou deste um pequeno álbum de fotos.

Sentando-se na cama, Naty assoprou a fechadura que trancava o álbum, abrindo o fecho num passe de mágica.

-A primeira página – que estava um pouco amarelada graças ao passar dos anos - foi revelada; um homem e uma mulher abraçados sorriam, enquanto acenavam para ela.

Sentiu os olhos marejarem, e a página virou quando a primeira lágrima escorreu e pingou sobre o álbum. Agora era a foto de uma criança; uma garotinha com cinco anos correndo num campo atrás de uma borboleta amarela, toda suada e as maçãs das bochechas mais rubras do que nunca.

-Velhos tempos. – Naty disse a si mesma, virando a folha e sorrindo alegre ao ver ela mesma sentada no colo de um velho, que sorria amavelmente, os olhos azuis celestes brilhando incrivelmente enquanto tinha em seu colo a mesma menina da foto anterior. – Vovô! – Naty murmurou respirando fundo.

Fechou o livro e o guardou bem no fundo da gaveta, para logo o tampar com um pano preto, fazendo com que ambos se tornassem invisíveis.

Estava preste a se levantar quando o som de bicadas na janela chamou sua atenção.

Virando-se, observou uma coruja amarronzada tentando entrar no dormitório.

Correu até a pequena ave, e abrindo a janela permitiu a entrada dela no quarto. A coruja voou ao arredor do dormitório, antes de jogar em suas mãos uma carta e assim ir embora.

Naty ergueu uma sobrancelha, antes de ver a carta em suas mãos.

Gelou ao ler os dizeres;

_De: Paul Lawcer_

_Para: Natalie_

_Com todo o meu amor!_

**Continua...**


	16. Capitulo 16: Amores Rompidos

**Capitulo 16: Amores Rompidos**

_Eu queria que esse sonho nunca tivesse acabado mas infelizmente, acabou._

_

* * *

_

Sentiu suas mãos ainda tremerem, assim como o restante de seu corpo.

Maldita carta, malditas palavras...

O ódio ainda percorria furiosamente pela sua corrente sanguínea.

-Por que ele não me esquece de uma vez por todas? Caramba! – exclamou irritada, as palavras que ele havia escrito ecoavam em sua mente, a atormentando.

Já havia passado tantas coisas terríveis na mão daquele crápula, por que, agora, depois de um bom tempo, o demônio tinha que reencarnar do inferno e voltar a atazanar a sua vida.

Tudo bem que não estava nas suas melhores condições de relacionamento com Fred, mas diferente de Paul, o namorado atual nunca ergueria a mão para ela e muito menos a obrigaria a deitar-se com ele.

Suspirando fundo, Naty passou a mão pelos cabelos, tirando os nós com a pontinha dos dedos.

Com a sua atenção para as madeixas escuras não viu que, ao virar no corredor, vinha alguém em sua direção também distraído; mãos no bolso e olhos fixos no chão. Fazendo assim que um encontro fosse impossível de não ocorrer. Os corpos tombaram e Naty sentiu um calor entrar entre os poros de seu corpo, quando braços fortes seguraram a sua cintura com uma delicadeza tão incrível, que ela não pôde deixar de sorrir levemente.

Só existia uma pessoa no mundo que a tocava daquela forma. Como se ela fosse um botão de rosa tão delicado que a qualquer toque bruto poderia desfalecer.

Como o gesto de segurá-la foi um pouco firme, a mochila que estava em seu ombro, caiu no chão esparramando seus cadernos, pergaminhos e penas ao arredor.

-Me desculpe. – a voz de Fred foi murmurada com cautela ao pé de seu ouvido, causando um tremor por todo o corpo de Naty.

-Não... Não foi nada. – ela pigarreou, quando os lábios do ruivo tocaram suavemente em seu pescoço.

Por que ele tinha que ser tão... Perfeito? A conhecer tão bem; saber os seus pontos fracos, o tom certo de voz para fazê-la derreter como um mel aquecido, e as partes de seu corpo que, quando tocadas por aquelas mãos quentes e firmes, a fazia estremecer.

Quando Fred a abraçava, a tocava, ou o que quer que fosse, Naty era capaz de ver as portas do mais belo paraíso se abrir diante de seus olhos. Era um sonho que a cada dia se realizava ainda mais.

_Ela era feliz_

As mãos do ruivo, que estavam aparadas em sua cintura, deslizaram com uma suavidade incrível, as pontinhas dos dedos tocando-a intimadamente até a sua barriga e assim começaram a uma busca avassaladora por alguma fresta dos botões em sua blusa.

Naty fechou os olhos e abriu a boca lentamente para permitir que um gemido rouco escapasse de sua garganta, quando Fred a prensou contra a parede do corredor e começou a desabotoar, lentamente, os botões de sua blusa, revelando um pedaço de sua pele a cada abertura.

Os olhos castanhos dele brilharam numa forma tão intensa, quando viu um pequeno pedaço do tecido branco de seu sutiã, que Natalie teve que prender a própria respiração quando ele lhe acariciou bem naquele local. Tocando-a, acariciando-a, clamando por ela. Não somente pelo seu coração, ou sua alma, mas sim pelo seu corpo.

-Na... ty...- a voz dele era entrecortada, e Naty suspirou quando os lábios dele se aproximaram ainda mais de seu ouvido, fazendo-a sentir um arrepio – Eu quero... Você.

Sorrindo, ela o abraçou com carinho, aconchegando-se àquele corpo quente e vibrante por sentir o seu.

-Eu te amo. – ela murmurou ao pé do ouvido dele, que a abraçou ainda mais com mais força, por debaixo da blusa, tocando em sua pele com aqueles braços.

-Eu também. – Fred afastou um pouco o rosto para poder encontrar o semblante da morena; que tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios, as bochechas coradas e os olhos cerrados. – Olhe para mim, meu amor. Quero ver a cor dos seus olhos.

E assim ela o fez...

Os cálios negros e longos começaram a se erguerem, junto com as pálpebras, revelando aos poucos íris tão azuis como as águas marinhas.

Fred suspirou fundo e permitiu-se se perder naqueles turbilhões de sentimentos, enquanto Naty, ousadamente, ondulava o corpo contra o seu, fazendo-o gemer baixinho.

-Não me provoque. – ele avisou, sorrindo malicioso.

Naty o abraçou ainda mais e ficou na pontinha dos pés, de modo que seus narizes ficassem na mesma altura.

-Não estou te provocando – ela avisou com a voz baixa – Só estou dizendo que eu também te quero...

Fred franziu o cenho.

-Por que eu to achando que ainda tem um, _mas_, por ai.

Naty sorriu amarelo, e voltou a ficar com os pés o chão, de modo que agora seu nariz batesse na altura do queixo do ruivo.

Abaixando a cabeça, encarou o chão, envergonhada.

Fred sorriu e segurando o rosto da namorada pela pontinha do queixo a fez ergueu rosto para encará-lo.

-Jamais abaixe a cabeça para mim. – ele pediu – Não precisa ter vergonha, amor, pode falar.

Naty respirou fundo e rezou para que Fred não a achasse uma idiota.

-É que...- como ela iria falar para ele que não se sentia pronta em aprofundar a relação? Já havia dormido tantas vezes com Paul, sido dele, que a idéia de pertencer a Fred lhe deixava perfeita, pois estaria dormindo com uma pessoa que amava, mas... O seu coração pedia por aquilo, por aquele contato completo, assim como o seu corpo ansiava, mas, algo em sua mente a fazia hesitar, sentir um certo... Medo. – Eu...- umedeceu os lábios, antes de dizer de uma vez: - Fred, eu não me sinto pronta para deitar com você. Desculpe. – e assim escondeu o rosto no peito do ruivo, tentando esconder o seu rosto rubro.

Merlin, ela estava _vermelha_

Fred ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, antes de abraçar o corpo miúdo da namorada com mais força e assim rir.

Naty franziu o cenho.

Ele estava... Rindo? Não! Gargalhando, seria a palavra certa.

Fred flexionou os joelhos e fez com que seus olhos se encontrassem, e Naty podia dizer que, jamais vira tanto carinho, amor e acima de tudo, respeito nos olhos de Fred como naquele instante.

-Naty – ele falou seu nome como se este fosse o mais belo de todas as palavras de amor – Eu jamais iria cobrar algo dessa forma para você. – ele encostou a testa na dela, enquanto começava a abotoa-lhe a blusa – Eu te amo, e você me ama, não preciso de nada para que você me deixe sem fôlego – sorriu – O seu andar, os seus olhos, a sua boca, é tudo o que eu necessito para viver.

-Mas...

-Shhh. – Fred a calou, roçando o lábio no dela – Deixe-me terminar. Eu não vou te pressionar, e sim te esperar. Quando você estiver pronta venha falar comigo. Mas até lá eu só quero a sua companhia e o teu amor. – beijou-lhe a boca – Você é especial demais para mim, meu anjo, e ter o seu corpo, me perder nele, é algo que eu mais desejo, mas eu saberei esperar o momento certo.

Pulando nos braços do ruivo, ela permitiu que uma lágrima escorresse por seus olhos.

Ah, como queria esquecer seus medos, seus tremores e poder se entregar a Fred, ali, naquele momento.

Suspirou e beijou o namorado com carinho, acariciando seu rosto.

-Você é tudo, sabia? – disse, fazendo Fred sorrir.

-Sabia. – deu os ombros – Eu sou demais.

Naty fez uma carranca e se soltou do ruivo numa forma brusca, o empurrando de modo que parasse de prensar o seu corpo contra a parede.

-Idiota. – falou entre os dentes, brincalhona, agachando-se e começando a recolher suas coisas espalhadas pelo chão.

Fred colocou-se a sua frente e a ajudou a recolher suas coisas e quando as mãos se tocaram, sem querer, Fred a agarrou e puxou a morena para si, de modo que pudesse dizer em seu ouvido:

-Eu sei que você gosta. – ele sussurrou, sentindo o perfume de seus cabelos, antes de morder a sua orelha – E também sei que você não suporta isso – e antes que Naty pudesse ter chance de protestar, Fred a deitou no chão, deslizando suas mãos pelo quadril dela e irem subindo lentamente, até que os dedos começassem a roçar no seio dela, que gemeu, correspondendo o beijo com o mesmo ardor.

Mas de repente tudo aquilo não pareceu tão prazeroso e apaixonante.

Naty piscou os olhos quando começou a ver, dentro de sua cabeça, imagens em flash.

Fred beijava em pescoço, de modo que não podia ver a sua cara de nojo, enquanto as imagens continuavam a ecoar.

_-Me larga! – ela havia gritado._

_-Cala a boca sua putinha! – o homem exclamou exasperado, segurando-a pelos cabelos e a atacando contra a parede_.

Naty agarrou os ombros de Fred com força e ali cravou suas unhas, jogando a cabeça para trás de modo que fazia uma prece para que o seu passado parasse de fluir em sua mente.

Fred sentiu a sua carne ser perfurada pelas unhas da morena e assim ergueu a cabeça a tempo de ver Naty começar a gemer baixinho.

-Naty? – ele chamou-a preocupado, abraçando-a com carinho e vendo o rosto dela ir se contorcendo em dor e repugnância. – Naty, fala comigo. – ela não abria os olhos, somente os mantinha fortemente cerrados.

-NÃO! – ela gritou de repente, começando a se debater – Não! Por favor. PÁRA!

_-Vai dizer que você não gosta disso. – a voz conhecida de seu ex-namorado, Paul, cortou a escuridão do quarto que se encontravam. _

_-Por favor, pára... Eu... Não! – ela havia clamado, mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o garoto lhe esbofeteou o rosto_

_-Fica quieta. Quietinha. – e antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa ele lhe abriu as pernas e invadiu-a._

-Não! – ela continuou a gritar no colo de Fred, que se matinha desesperado.

-Naty, pelo amor de Deus! – ele exclamou assustado. Ela começou a se debater, levando as mãos ao rosto.

-Não me bata, por favor. Não me bata. De novo não!

-Te bater? – Fred repetiu com o cenho franzido, começando a sentir uma raiva inexplicável começar a lhe invadir.

Ah, se pegasse o filho duma figa que se atrevera a bater em Naty, com certeza ele não viveria para contar nenhuma historia.

_Corria entre as ruas, suja, sangrando e sentindo-se o ser mais miserável do mundo._

_Por que tudo aquilo tinha que acontecer com ela? Ela que jamais fizera mal a alguém._

_Perdera sua casa, seus pais, e a sua dignidade de garota, e apenas com sete anos, havia se tornado uma mulher._

_A repugnância em seu peito era avassaladora, assim como as sensações de terror que ainda percorria entre seu corpo, junto com as caricias tão indesejáveis._

_Lágrimas escorriam por sua face toda machucada, enquanto debatia-se entre as pessoas que caminhavam na rua naquela hora da noite._

_Enquanto o vento frio chocava-se contra algum hematoma em seu corpo, gemia._

_Estava tão aturdia em seus pensamentos que ao virar a esquina não viu o velho senhor que vinha naquela mesma direção, fazendo com que os corpos se chocassem._

_-Me desculpe...- pediu num sussurro – Eu... eu.._

_-Finalmente eu te encontrei. – o senhor disse, fazendo a voz rouca e arrastada a fazer erguer os olhos azuis e encontrar com os olhos da mesma cor que o seu._

_-Quem é o senhor? – perguntou, vendo os olhos celestes do velho a sua frente se iluminarem ainda mais_

Ela começou tremer em seus braços, e lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos, que ainda se encontravam cerrados, mas não com tanta força como antes.

De repente Naty ficou imóvel; os braços caíram ao lado de seu corpo, e ela cambaleou a cabeça para o lado, os cabelos negros sedosos caindo sobre o semblante pálido de boneca.

-Naty? – Fred a chamou, sentindo o corpo dela começar a ficar frio. Abraçou-a com mais força – Naty, abre os olhos. – pediu baixinho, encostando seus lábios na bochecha dela, sentindo-a começar a esquentar.

Suspirou aliviado, quando a viu mexer a cabeça e erguê-la.

Os olhos abriram-se lentamente e em poucos segundos as íris azuis dela estavam fixas nas suas castanhas.

Naty sorriu e ergueu a mão, podendo tirar uma madeixa ruiva da frente dos olhos do namorado.

-Meu Deus! – Fred exclamou exasperado, curvando-se sobre a morena e lhe roçando os lábios com os seus. – O que houve com você?

Naty engoliu em seco, antes de sair do colo do ruivo e voltar a guardar seus livros, penas e pergaminhos dentro de sua mochila.

-Nada! – respondeu com simplicidade, como se nada tivesse acontecido, dando os ombros.

Como poderia dizer a Fred que se lembrou de seu passado enquanto ele a tocava?

Era como dizer para ele nunca mais a tocar, e aquilo era a última coisa que ela queria.

O toque das mãos, o calor do corpo másculo, os lábios, os sorrisos e o brilho dos olhos. Tudo em Fred a encantava, e a cada dia que se passava, mergulhava mais fundo naquele amor incondicional.

-Como nada? – Fred falou escandalizado. – Naty...- segurou-a pelo pulso, a impedindo de pegar uma pena a poucos centímetros de seus pés.

Naty o encarou, hesitante, temendo o que ele diria em seguida.

-Como assim, _nada_? – Fred disse baixinho, pasmo, antes de segurar o pulso da namorada com mais firmeza, quando sentiu que ela tentava se afastar – Quem te bateu? – Naty abaixou a cabeça e num puxão brusco se soltou do ruivo e conseguiu guardar a pena. Seu coração estava arfante, em compasso sincronizado com o seu peito.

Por que Fred simplesmente não esquecia o que havia acontecido minutos atrás, calava a boca e a beijava de uma vez?

Suspirou e se levantou, ainda sem encarar o namorado, que continha os olhos de íris amêndoas fixas em si.

Fitou sua mão direita e sentiu o medo em seu peito se amenizar quando seus olhos se puseram sobre o anel de compromisso em seu dedo anelar.

-Já foi há muito tempo, Fred. – respondeu baixinho, podendo ver os punhos do ruivo se cerrarem e sentiu que os olhos dele haviam ficado frios.

-Eu não perguntei se foi ou não há muito tempo, quero saber quem foi! – Fred afirmou com a voz enganosamente calma.

Naty suspirou e sorriu para o namorado antes de ficar as pontas dos pés e assim lhe dar um beijo estrelado no canto dos lábios.

-Espere mais um pouco meu amor, que você logo saberá de tudo. De toda a verdade. – e deixando aquelas frases misteriosas no ar, Naty foi embora.

_Merda,_ Fred pensou, vociferando a palavra dentro de sua mente, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos, revoltos.

Ah, se pegasse o filho duma mãe que se atrevera a pôr a mão em sua Naty.

Uma cena imaginária percorreu sua mente, onde mostrava Naty sendo espancada por um brutamontes.

A raiva dentro de si explodiu com tanta força, que Fred não conseguiu segura ro seu impulso de socar a parede.

-Ela quer que eu espere. – disse a si mesmo, em pura ironia.

Esperar? Por mais quanto tempo? Dias, meses... Anos?

Balançou a cabeça de modo desdenhoso e cansado, antes de respirar fundo e soltar o ar com calma pela boca.

Amava aquela morena acima de tudo, mas somente de pensar que ela...

-Chega! – se repreendeu, dando a volta nos calcanhares. Mas parou no meio do caminho, quando sentiu que pisara em algo, que imitiu um som de amasso.

Olhou para baixo e franziu o cenho ao ver que era uma carta.

Abaixando-se pegou o delicado papel e pôde ler os dizeres que fez o seu sangue ferver ainda mais, de modo que a veia em sua testa começou a pulsar.

_De: Paul Lawce_

_Para: Natalie_

_Com todo o meu Amor!_

_

* * *

_

Correu pelo corredor como se sua vida estivesse dependendo daquela rapidez.

A mala em suas costas era jogada de um lado para o outro na medida que virava no corredor, deslizando pelo chão como uma patinadora, e descia escadas aos pulos.

-O Seboso vai me matar. – dizia a si mesma, com uma careta – Mas por que foram me dizer só agora que o horário das aulas havia mudado? – bufou.

Ouviu passos logo a sua frente, mas não se importou de saber de quem era, somente abaixou a cabeça e passou reto.

Uma mão fria e firme segurou o seu braço, a fazendo tombar para trás com um banque.

Sentiu um corpo firme lhe segurar, impedindo-a de se machucar no chão.

-Olá, Virginia! – a voz fria de Draco penetrou nos ouvidos da ruiva a fazendo estremecer levemente.

Recompondo-se, ergueu os olhos e fez com que suas íris azuladas se encontrassem com as cinzas do Sonserino, que naquele dia pareciam mais escuras que o normal.

-Olá, Draco. – pondo-se na ponta dos pés, colocou sua mão no ombro dele e assim lhe cumprimentou com um beijo estralado na bochecha, fazendo com que o loiro ficasse desconcertado a ponto de somente alguns segundos depois corresponder o carinho tão afetuoso da amiga. – Quanto tempo.

-Isso é verdade, faz um bom tempo que não conversamos. – Gina sorriu marota.

-O que foi, _Draquinho_, sentiu saudades é? – provocou, fazendo Draco girar as orbes e lhe dar um sorriso amarelo.

-Saudades de você, Weasley? – riu sem humor – É mais _lógico_ e _conveniente_ eu ter saudades da unha da minha mão que eu cortei semana passada. – Gina fez uma careta de nojo, fazendo o Sonserino rir pra valer. – Estou brincando, Vi!

Gina balançou a cabeça e lhe deu um tapa no ombro.

Quando Draco Malfoy iria finalmente crescer?

_Talvez já estivesse em amadurecendo,_ Falou consigo mesma, ao ver a tamanha dor e solidão que estava estampada nos olhos dele. Desde que ele e May haviam terminado qualquer laço afetivo, dificilmente ela os via sorrindo ou até mesmo conversando com alguém.

Draco e May viraram praticamente maquinas; acordavam, comiam, iam pra aula, almoçavam, iam pra aula, conversavam o mínimo possível, jantavam e depois, voltavam para os seus aposentos. E tudo isso sempre combatível no mesmo segundo.

-Mas então, me conte num tempo de – olhou para o relógio – dez segundos as suas novidades, se não o Snape vai arrancar a minha cabeça e dar para os urubus devorarem. – Draco deu os ombros.

-Não tenho muito que dizer, só para perguntar. – Gina respirou fundo já imaginando ao que ele estava se referindo.

-Então pergunte.

-Bem... Você sabe como... Está a... May? – bingo! Havia acertado em cheio.

_Olha Draco pra começar, nos últimos dias ela emagreceu seis quilos por não se alimentar, anda pelos corredores como uma alma penada, sempre triste e quase nunca fala. Além do mais, as notas dela decaíram de uma forma tão forte que até mesmo a Mione ta feliz com isso, já que as duas sempre disputaram o primeiro lugar como melhor aluna de Hogwarts, e você sabe, a May sempre foi essa garota, deixando a Mi em segundo lugar. Agora no ponto afetivo, de como ela se sente com o rompimento de vocês dois... Hummm... Ela não me disse nada, mas só de olhar pra ela, percebe-se que ela esta um verdadeiro __cabaço__,_Gina teve que morder a própria língua para segurar aquela chuva de informações em seu peito, e suspirando, disse a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente:

-Ela não esta muito bem não, Draco. – os olhos do loiro se iluminaram de esperança por alguns segundos – Mas também não esta tão mal.

Ele suspirou fundo e inesperadamente Gina pôde ver o verdadeiro peso morto que ele estava carregando dentro do peito que provavelmente estava o sufocando.

Com carinho, Gina o abraçou, de modo que o consolasse.

-Relaxe, tenho certeza que as coisas entre vocês vai se resolver em breve. – Draco passou os braços pela cintura dela e escondeu o semblante em sue ombro.

-Eu não sei, ruiva. – disse com a voz carregada de dor – Eu errei muito forte com ela. E o pior é um erro que eu faço a mínima idéia qual é.

Gina franziu o cenho e se afastou um pouco, de modo que pudesse fitá-lo.

-Como assim?- perguntou. Daquela parte não sabia. Tinha plena consciência que de ele e May haviam brigado, e por um motivo bastante forte, mas agora descobrir que nem mesmo Draco sabia onde errara era novidade. Definitivamente, teria que ter uma conversa muito séria com May!

-Não sei ao certo, Gi, mas acho que seria melhor você ver isso com ela. – Draco disse cabisbaixo.

Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos platinados e se afastou.

-Pode deixar que eu vou fazer isso sim, Draco. – ele sorriu.

-Bem, pelo menos mostra que você vai servir pra alguma coisa Weasley. – falou brincalhão.

Gina fez uma careta antes de proferir entre os dentes:

-MALFOY! Vai se fu...- parou bruscamente de falar quando sentiu uma pontada sem eu peito, de repente, a fazendo gritar. – Aaaaah! – a mochila deslizou pelo seu braço e caiu no chão, enquanto suas pernas perdiam a força.

Draco agiu rápido, e num reflexo segurou Gina nos braços, sacudindo-a levemente, observando-lhe o doce semblante se contorcer em dor.

-Virgínia, fala comigo, o que está havendo? – perguntou preocupado, enquanto ela continuava a se contorcer.

-_Ah!_ – arqueou o corpo para cima e mais um grito lhe escapou da garganta, ecoando pelo corredor frio e vazio.

Seu corpo tremia e sua pele começou a ficar fria, mas estranhamente, sua testa fervia numa febre altíssima.

Seu peito se apertava e como das outras vezes, Gina sentiu aquela sensação horrível lhe invadir a garganta. Um liquido frio e viscoso, deslizando dentro de si como uma cobra rastejante.

Não conseguia respirar e tudo ao seu arredor se encontrava embasado. Os chamados de Draco se encontravam distante e tudo o que ela podia ver era uma luz diante de seus olhos, como se sua hora houvesse chegado, e naquele momento, sentindo seu peito doer como se tivesse sendo pisoteado, seu corpo estremeceu de frio e sua pele parecia que estava sendo perfurada, ela deseja muito que tudo aquilo acabasse e se fosse a vontade de Deus, a levasse para outro mundo.

Mais uma pontada forte em seu peito a fez gritar novamente, e desta fez seu corpo começou a ter convulsões, onde Draco se viu obrigado a ter que ajoelhar no chão, e fazendo o corpo de Gina se aconchegar ao seu, numa forma protetora.

-Gina, por favor...- ele pediu baixinho, vendo o rosto dela pálido, os lábios roxos e as pálpebras dos olhos cerradas com força – Fala comigo.

Gina continuou a tremer involuntariamente, os gritos a serem expelidos e o corpo cada vez mais pálido e gelado.

Gotas de suor começavam a deslizar pelo rosto quente dela, e se perderem em alguma parte daquele corpo tão delicado.

Draco estava tão absorvido do que estava acontecendo com a amiga, que não percebeu a aproximação de uma pessoa.

-Dra...co...- Gina o chamou com a voz entrecortada. – me...a...ju...da. Dói...- disse num fio, antes de voltar a arquear o corpo com força e arregalar os olhos, onde as íris escuras mostravam uma dor tão grande que fez Draco começar a se apavorar.

Inclinou-se sobre ela e lhe falou com os lábios encostando nos dela, numa forma gentil.

-Eu vou te ajudar sim, Gi.

Mesmo com dificuldade, Gina sorriu. Um sorriso amável e que mostrava o tanto que ela confiava nele.

Draco a abraçou e sentiu-se feliz ao ver que com dificuldade, Gina havia o enlaçado pelo pescoço.

Estava começando a se ergueu quando a voz de Harry chegou em seus ouvidos.

-O que você esta fazendo com ela, Malfoy? – Draco ergueu os olhos a tempo de ver Harry se aproximar como um leão enfurecido. Os olhos verdes brilhavam como duas jades em chamas, e os lábios estavam oprimidos numa linha fina e séria.

Gina ouviu a voz do melhor amigo de longe, onde fora o suficiente para amenizar toda a sua dor.

Sorriu levemente, enquanto seu rosto ainda continuava escondido, já que estava com ele afundado no peito de Draco, que a apertou ainda com mais força entre os braços fortes e musculosos.

-Estou preste a jogar a sua adorável amiguinha pela janela, Potter. – Draco disse ironicamente, erguendo-se, carregando Gina, que não se movia mais.

-Solte-a agora mesmo. – Harry exclamou, indo em direção ao loiro com rapidez e parando a sua frente. Olhou para Gina e viu que ela estava pálida. Na mesma hora sua expressão carrancuda e brava modificou para uma preocupada. – Meu Deus, Gina! - chamou-a, pondo a mão na testa da ruiva, onde suava.

Arregalou os olhos ao ver que ela estava ardendo em febre.

-Ela tem que ir para a Ala Hospitalar agora mesmo, mas com você na minha frente isso fica impossível. – Draco falou, insinuando que Harry estava bloqueando a sua passagem.

Harry o fuzilou com os olhos e num gesto rápido, arrancou a ruiva dos braços do sonserino.

-Vá para o seu ninho de abutres, Malfoy, e deixe que eu a levo. – e sem dar chance para o loiro responder, Harry deu a volta nos calcanhares, e com passos rápidos e largos, encaminhou-se até a Ala Hospitalar.

Gina gemeu baixinho, e esfregou o rosto na blusa branca do moreno, umedecendo-a.

Ela o abraçou com força, num gesto tão meigo e manhoso que fez Harry sorrir levemente. Ela não havia abraçado Malfoy daquele jeito tão intimo, como estava fazendo com ele agora.

Encostou sua bochecha na testa dela, medindo a temperatura, que havia aumentado.

-Por Merlin, Gi, o que está havendo com você? – ele perguntou baixinho, lhe dando um beijo na testa.

Gina respirou com dificuldade, o peito subindo e descendo com ritmo lento e pesadíssimo, antes de, num suspiro, o chamar docemente.

-Harry...

Harry sentiu seu coração se apertar numa dor e preocupação tão grande, que ele mesmo temeu começar a passar mal ali.

Mas o ódio ainda percorria seu corpo. Somente de rever a cena de Gina nos braços de Draco, um sentimento tão forte e intenso que ele não sabia descrever, fazia as veias de seu corpo pulsarem, como se a qualquer momento fossem explodir.

-Harry...- Gina voltou o chamar, agora entreabrindo os olhos. As mãos dela deslizaram de trás de sua nuca e se colocaram sobre seu peito. – eu... não... sei... o... que... es...tá... aconte...cendo... co...migo.

Ele a fitou, os olhos contorcido em dor e angustia ao pensar o que poderia estar acontecendo com a sua melhor amiga.

-Iremos descobrir, Gi. – garantiu com a voz confiante, já se aproximando da Ala. – Mas, por favor, continue falando comigo, não feche os olhos. – e num murmúrio disse, ao pé do ouvido dela - Continue aqui comigo.

Gina suspirou com dificuldade e se aconchegou melhor a ele, os olhos fixos em seus lábios que estavam contorcidos num sorriso confiante.

-Tudo vai ficar bem. – ele garantiu, já entrando na Ala – Madame Pronfrey! – gritou pela curandeira, que em questão de segundos, apareceu.

-O que está acontecendo aqui, Senhor Potter? – ela perguntou, olhando para Gina que ainda estremecia. – Meu Deus, coloque-a aqui nesta cama imediatamente.

Harry obedeceu às ordens e quando o fez, pôs-se ao lado de Gina, lhe segurando a mão.

A velha Senhora começou a olhá-la, pondo a mão em sua testa e logo medindo a pulsação de seu pulso.

-Esta muito baixo. – ela exclamou.

E pela primeira vez, Harry viu medo nos olhos da curandeira que mostrava não saber, direito, o que fazer.

Harry engoliu em seco, e apreensivo perguntou:

-Ela vai ficar bem, não é? – _Tem que ficar!_

Madame Pronfrey o encarou, os olhos mergulhados numa preocupação eloqüente.

-Por favor, Potter, saia daqui, preciso cuidar da Senhorita Weasley que, com você aqui, isso ficará impossível.

_Mas nem por tortura_ Harry pensou, cerrando os olhos e se pondo mais próximo de Gina, as mãos dela entre as suas.

-Não mesmo. – exclamou, erguendo o queixo – Não irei deixar a minha melhor amiga aqui, sozinha, com uma velha que nem ao menos sabe o que fazer.

A curandeira pareceu ficar escandalizada por ouvir aquilo.

-Saia! – gritou, apontando a porta com o dedo indicador.

Harry estufou o peito.

-Não irei sair! Agora, mexa-se e faça alguma coisa!

-Potter, se você não sair, terei que chamar algum professor ou até mesmo Dumbledore. – Harry sorriu sarcástico pelos cantos dos lábios, e um brilho sádico percorreu seus olhos.

Ergueu ainda mais o queixo e em desafio, disse com pela calma:

-Pode chamar, mas nada vai me tirar de perto da minha amiga! – Gina gemeu novamente, o fazendo se curvar sobre ela e lhe tirar os fios ruivos do rosto. – Gi... Meu anjo, fala comigo, o que está havendo?

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, e quando suas íris se encontraram, ela sorriu, e erguendo a cabeça, Gina lhe deu um leve selinho, não se importando com a presença de Madame Pronfrey, que ao ver aquilo arregalou os olhos.

-Harry...- voltou a beijá-lo levemente. O corpo de Harry temeu a aquele contato, e estranhamente sentiu algo serpentear o seu corpo. Aquele gosto...- Que bom que você está aqui.

Harry ergue os olhos e fitou a curandeira com vitória.

-Ouviu isso? Ela está feliz por eu estar aqui!

Pronfrey bufou e avisou com desdém.

-Você tem cinco minutos, depois disso Potter, quero o ver fora daqui, se não terei que o estuporar! – e assim, saiu.

Voltando-se para a ruiva, o moreno, disse, com a voz carregada de doçura e preocupação.

-Gi... Como está se sentindo? – ela riu sem humor.

-Ótima! Nunca me senti tão bem. – Harry sorriu.

-Isso é um bom sinal, já que você não perdeu esse seu senso de humor, péssimo.

-O seu também não é um dos melhores.

-É, nisso você tem razão – Harry falou dando os ombros e deitando-se ao lado da amiga, de modo que seu braço pudesse pousar sobre a barriga dela e sua cabeça entre aquela cascata de madeixas cor-de-fogo, onde o perfume doce o fez se arrepiar.

-O que está acontecendo comigo, Harry? – Gina perguntou depois de um tempo em que os dois ficarem em silêncio, somente apreciando a presença um do outro.

Harry lhe beijou os cabelos, e a trouxe ainda mais para perto de si, as pernas entrelaçando uma nas outras.

Ele não pôde deixar de engolir em seco, ao notar que a saia do uniforme que ela usava, havia deslizado ainda mais para baixo, deixando a amostra uma boa parte daquelas pernas bem torneadas e lisas.

_Tarado, Cafajeste, Galinha! Pervertido! Sua melhor amiga aí, doente, e você pensando em levá-la para a cama._ Sua mente gritou, fazendo-o voltar ao presente.

-Eu não sei, Gi, Madame Pronfrey pediu para eu sair pra poder te examinar, mas eu não obedeci. – Gina balançou a cabeça.

-Eu estou mal, Potter, mas não surda a ponto de não ter ouvido os berros de vocês dois. Se um dia eu tiver que contar com você para me deixar sozinha por um momento, pra que os médicos me examinem, estou ferrada. Irei morrer na certa!

Harry estremeceu com aquela idéia.

-Jamais diga uma cosia dessas. – falou numa exclamação alta, pondo-se sobre os cotovelos e olhando Gina com os olhos brilhando numa fúria que ela nunca tinha visto antes. – Jamais repita uma coisa dessas. – a abraçou – O que será de mim sem você?

Gina sorriu e correspondeu ao gesto amável.

-Eu não sei o que será de você, Harry, mas espero que sem mim, você não faça nenhuma besteira, mesmo que isso seja meio impossível.

-Meio?

-Ta legal, mesmo comigo aqui, você já faz coisas idiotas.

Harry lhe deu um beliscão na barriga.

-Hei, mocinha! Eu não faço coisas idiotas. Além do mais, sem você aqui no meu lado, me responda: que razão para viver eu teria?

-Eu não sei, talvez a sua razão seja graças à garota que um dia você venha a amar.

Harry riu.

-Desculpe Gi, mas eu não pretendo amar nenhuma garota. Meu coração é somente meu, e eu não pretendo entregá-lo a nenhuma garota. Sendo que o amor não é algo que eu acredite, algo que eu realmente acho que pode acontecer comigo, também, ele é para idiotas.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

"-Mas... Mas... E a Dama de vermelho? – ele deu os ombros.

-Eu não estou apaixonado por ela, todo aquele drama foi pra ver se eu consigo chamar a atenção dela. Na verdade, minha querida amiga, eu só quero terminar com ela o que começamos no baile. – e dando uma piscadela para a ruiva, a fez entender que ele queria somente dormir com aquela garota misteriosa.

Aquilo foi como uma facada no peito de Gina, que voltou a ter a mesma dor no peito como se tivesse sendo pisoteada, mas tentando esconder aquele sofrimento, virou o rosto e com a voz embriagada falou bruscamente:

-Por favor, Harry, saia!

Harry franziu o cenho, não entendendo a repentina mudança de humor da amiga.

-Gi, o que...

-_Saia!_ – ela gritou em plenos pulmões, sentindo algo lhe invadir a boca.

Ele estava preste a protestar, mas naquele momento Madame Pronfrey acabara de voltar.

-Não a ouviu Potter? Saia!

Harry deu mais uma olhava em Gina, que continuava com o rosto virado para o outro lado, o impedindo de lhe ver o semblante. Olhou para a curandeira e com a cabeça baixa, saiu, mas antes disse:

-Eu volto mais tarde.

Gina cerrou os olhos com força ao sentir aquela angustia toda tomar conta de si.

_Ele quer somente levar a Dama de Vermelho para a cama. E eu pensando que pudesse ter finalmente, conseguido conquistá-lo,_ Pensou, aquela mesma frase ecoando em sua mente, a fazendo latejar.

Era como se tivesse caindo num abismo sem fim, onde aos poucos uma tristeza, solidão e magoa tão grande ia aos poucos a consumindo, como as chamas do verdadeiro inferno.

-Eu não acredito! - Disse a si mesma, num baixinho ruído.

-Gina, querida, eu já volto, irei buscar os remédios e os instrumentos para ver o que você tem. – Madame Pronfrey falou, vendo que naquele momento a garota estava precisando ficar sozinha, mergulhada na própria privacidade.

_Não posso acreditar nisso,_ Gina pensou consigo mesma. _Idiota. Como você é idiota garota!_

Como Harry poderia ter sido capaz de fazer uma coisa daquelas. Algo tão... Baixo?

E isso só a fazia pensar e aumentar ainda mais a sua lista de: _motivos para não se deixar iludir por um homem_

O filho duma mãe – para não dizer coisas piores, onde naquele momento, estavam entalados em sua garganta, gritando para serem liberadas -, provavelmente não estava beijando nenhuma garota há muito tempo – pelo menos, foi isso o que Harry lhe garantiu, e com certeza estava fazendo aquilo com um enorme sacrifício – para que aquela tal, _Dama de Vermelho_, visse que Harry Potter, o garoto mais galinha, cachorro, cafajeste e lindo, de toda Hogwarts, havia mudado as caras e finalmente se encontrava; comportado, galanteador, e por milagre: fiel!

-Maldito! – Gina urrou com uma raiva contida em seu tom de voz cortante e gélido. Bateu o punho cerrado, com força, contra o colchão da cama, fazendo esta tremer, antes de levar a mão aos olhos úmidos pelas lágrimas, que teimavam em escorrer.

-Não se atreva a chorar! – disse a si mesma, os dentes errados, num aviso perigoso.

Havia acreditado cegamente que poderia ter feito Harry se apaixonar. Mas ele mostrou-se ser mais ágil e inteligente, pois conseguiu enganar a _ela_; com aqueles olhos brilhantes, aquela voz rouca, e aquele ar sonhador, mas na verdade, não passava de simples fachada.

Deus! Ele havia mentido para _ela_. Sua _melhor amiga_

Engoliu a vontade de gritar em plenos pulmões, para que todos os animais da Floresta Proibida pudessem a ouvir. Compartilhar a sua dor, a sua angustia e principalmente a sua raiva de ter se deixado levar novamente por aquele maldito amor. Aquele coração traiçoeiro que tinha dentro de si, batendo descompassado.

Desvendou seus olhos, e olhou fixamente para o teto branco da Ala Hospitalar, como se fosse capaz de fazer este desmoronar num estrondo. Seu peito subia e descia num ritmo acelerado, arfante, pesado como a respiração de um leão faminto.

Suas mãos estavam cerradas com tanta força que começava a se ferir com as unhas. Mas Gina não sentia dor de ter suas unhas penetrando em sua carne. O que sentia era uma dor ainda maior, uma dor que passava por sua carne, martelava o seu coração e logo corroia a sua alma. Sua sanidade!

-Vamos ver, Potter, se você conseguira levar a Dama de Vermelho para a sua maldita cama. – um sorriso sarcástico curvou-se no canto de seus lábios – Vamos ver se você realmente é feito de aço, e não se apaixona.

Umedeceu a boca com a pontinha da língua, antes de estremecer.

Maldição!

O gosto da boca de Harry ainda estava ali, queimando, ardendo, e relembrando-a de todas as sensações de prazer, plenitude, de todos os gemidos e toques, que ela e o morcego-sangue-suga, haviam compartilhado, juntos, na noite do Baile.

_Aquela noite_

À noite onde pela primeira vez Gina se sentiu desejável, sensual... Mulher! E tudo aquilo, ela descobriu com Harry. As mãos deles tocando em eu corpo, a boca dele em sua pele, e mordiscando com vontade a sua língua.

Um gemido baixinho escapou de sua garganta a fazendo balançar a cabeça e voltar ao momento presente.

Que Harry queimasse no mármore do inferno!

Olhou para os lados e contestou, aliviada, que Madame Pronfrey ainda não voltara e assim, num gesto rápido, afastou as cobertas e jogou as pernas para fora da cama.

-Não vou ficar aqui, vegetando. Estou me sentindo muito bem, e aquela velha não vai espetar o meu traseiro com aquela agulha de cinco centímetros. – prendeu seus cabelos num coque no alto da cabeça, arrumou a sua blusa e a saia longa do uniforme, que lhe caia na altura dos joelhos. Logo se abaixou e arrumou as meias furadas e os sapatos já gastos.

Já ia voltar a se erguer quando ouviu a porta da Ala se abrir.

_Oh droga_, Falou consigo mesma, e num momento de loucura, Gina se jogou no chão, e se escondeu em baixo da cama ao lado da que estava deitada.

Fez uma prece rápida para que não a achassem.

-Gina? – a voz de Rony se fez ouvida, no momento que a ruiva pôde ver o irmão passando por si, olhando para todos os lados num gesto preocupado.

-Ela não esta aqui, Mi.- ele disse, virando-se para a morena que estava atrás dele.

-Mas que estranho, Harry disse que ela estava aqui.

-Parece que ele se enganou.

-Impossível, quando se trata da Gina, o Harry jamais se engana. Você sabe como ele ama a sua irmã. – _Ah, sim me ama tanto que me machuca, que me humilha e me faz de tonta. Por que ele não me ataca na parede, e me chama de lagartixa,_ Gina teve vontade de gritar, mas preferiu ficar quieta.

-Bem vamos embora Rony, se a Gina esteve aqui a Madame Pronfrey já deve ter dado alta nela.

-É, talvez você tenha razão.

-Eu _sempre_ tenho razão Ronald! – Hermione provocou, segurando o namorado pelo braço e saindo da Ala.

Quando a porta foi fechada, Gina engatinhou e se pondo de joelho, esticou os olhos por cima da cama, vendo que o seu caminho estava livre.

Suspirou e finalmente se levantou.

Tirou a poeira de suas vestes e começou a caminhar até a porta da Ala.

-Mas que lindo, Harry se preocupa comigo. – disse irônica, pronta para a tacar a cabeça para trás e soltar uma sonora risada fria, mas o som da porta se abrindo novamente a impediu.

Gina arregalou os olhos e vendo que não poderia mais voltar para a sua cama, olhou para os lados e sem pensar, jogou-se no chão, deslizando pelo piso branco da Ala, como um peixe dentro de água.

-Maldição, eu não tenho freio. – exclamou, vendo que iria bater contra a parede. E foi isso o que aconteceu.

Sua cabeça se chocou contra a parede fria e dura, a fazendo soltar um grunhido de dor.

-Ai! - Levou a mão ao cocuruto e suspirou ao ver que um galo já começara a se formar. - Droga!

-Gina? – a voz de May se fez ouvida a suas costas, fazendo a ruiva olhar por cima dos ombros e fitar as duas amigas, que a fitavam como se ela fosse uma louca.

-O que você esta fazendo ai no chão? – Naty perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

A ruiva deu um sorrisinho amarelo e meio desengonçada se levantou.

As morenas ainda a observavam, os olhos arregalados pela surpresa.

-Eu... Eu... Eu pensei ter visto uma barata e fui conferir. – May cruzou os braços.

-Você viu uma barata e teve a brilhante idéia de ir conferir? – Gina assentiu – E se fosse realmente uma barata, o que você iria fazer?

-Pegar ela na mão e começar a brincar com ela? –Naty sugeriu, rolando os olhos azuis.

Gina corou e deu os ombros.

-Olha meninas não temos tempo, vamos sair logo daqui antes que a Pronfrey volte e me faça tomar aqueles remédios enormes e...

As amigas assentiram com a cabeça e disseram em uníssono:

-A agulha! – Gina balançou a cabeça e pegando as duas pelo braço, as arrastou para fora da Ala Hospitalar.

-Calma Gininha, não tem que arrancar o meu braço. – May protestou.

-Shhh! - a ruiva exclamou, mexendo as mãozinhas e os pés para que as amigas não falassem nada. – Aqui não, vamos para a nossa sala.

May e Naty se encararam pelo canto dos olhos e dando os ombros seguiram Gina.

Correram pelos corredores, e subiram as escadas em dois e dois degraus.

Chegara na sala e sentaram-se nos sofás, perto da lareira que se encontrava apagada.

Mas as janelas estavam abertas, permitindo a entrada à brisa fresta e dos raios calorosos do Sol.

-Então Gina nos conte, o que houve? – Naty perguntou.

Gina suspirou e olhou para as próprias mãos, repousadas em seu colo, como uma criança com medo de revelar algo que não deveria.

May bufou.

-Virginia, agora! – a ruiva teve um sobressalto e respirando fundo, disse tudo o que havia acontecido, desde o momento que havia encontrado Draco – onde fez com que May fazer uma grande careta e bufasse novamente – até o momento que Harry lhe revelou tudo.

No final, tanto Naty como May, já estava se encaminhando para a porta.

-Eu vou matar aquele frango. – Naty urrou, enquanto May sorria venenosa e estralava os dedos das mãos.

-Finalmente os Deuses atenderam as minhas preces e agora poderei estrangular aquele _boyzinho-metido-a-cicatrizes_.

Gina deu um salto da poltrona que estava sentada e se pôs, na agilidade de um felino, na frente das amigas, impedindo a passagem delas.

-Não meninas, por favor. – pediu, suplicante.

-Gina, eu não acredito que você ainda vai defender aquela mula. – Naty disse, atônita.

-Olha, querida, eu sei que você gosta dele, mas... Não acha que já ta na hora de mudar esse seu péssimo gosto? Por exemplo, o Brian da Sonserina, aquele garoto maravilho, é apaixonadíssimo por você. – May falou com arrogância.

Gina negou com um gesto de cabeça.

-Eu adoro o Brian, May, mas não dá para ficar com ele, seria como se eu tivesse beijando qualquer um dos meus irmãos. – as amigas torceram os narizes – E... Eu quero dar no Harry uma lição que ele jamais esqueça, uma lição que o faça ficar louco por mim, e se arrependa por cada palavra que me disse hoje na Ala Hospitalar. Eu quero da uma lição nele do mesmo nível, entende? Quero jogar verde para colher maduro.

Naty cerrou os olhos e coçou o queixo, pensativa.

-Você quer que ele descubra que pode se apaixonar? – perguntou, fazendo a ruiva assentir – E, principalmente, por você? – assentiu novamente.

May bufou.

-Isso é loucura! Gina pensa, o Harry não tem coração, ele nasceu galinha, e vai morrer cafajeste! Esse tipo de homem não leva jeito, e se leva é por meios de umas boas porras, e isso, meu anjo, eu posso dar a ele com _muito_, mas _muito_prazer.

-Ninguém vai bater em ninguém aqui May, e ponto final! – Gina exclamou, já começando a se alterar.

Caramba, será que a índia jamais iria perder aquela fixação em bater no Harry?

-E você não acha que já não esta na hora de você parar de odiar o Harry? – Naty perguntou, dando a volta nos calcanhares e voltando a se sentar. As outras a imitaram.

May girou os olhos e num gesto nervoso passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir: _eu não odeio o Potter_, só não _suporto_ olhar pra cara dele. E eu já te falei Gi – ela apontou o dedo pra ruiva – naquele seu poema que você mandou pra ele no seu primeiro ano, no lugar de: _Teus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos. _Tinha que ser:_Tua cara__ é como o de um sapinho cozido_

Gina e Naty se contorceram de rir, e May em pouco segundos as acompanhou naquela explosão de gargalhadas, onde as fizeram chegar a ponto de chorar.

-Okay, May, no próximo poema eu escrevo isso para o Potter, e ainda complemento: _Teus cabelos negros como uma carie em meu dente. Queria que tu fosses a abóbora do meu suco garoto rabanete. Herói que tem mais vidas do que um vestruz._

As amigas bateram palmas.

-Lindo, Gi! – Naty exclamou.

-Magnífico! Se quiser, eu até faço _questão_ de entregar a ele. – Gina deu uma piscadela para a índia.

-Não será preciso, May. – Gina sorriu e começou a enrolar uma mecha de seu cabelo no dedo – Mas, me ajudem a pensar o que iremos fazer pro Harry tomar na cara, se arrepender de ser tão filho da mãe?

May e Naty sorriram venenosas, e olharam para ela de modo quase selvagem. Os olhos das amigas percorreram seu rosto, e logo o seu corpo até os pés, para logo voltarem a subir e encontrarem os seus olhos.

No momento em que os sorrisos das duas aumentaram ainda mais, Gina percebeu onde elas queriam chegar.

-NEM POR MILHÕES DE GALEÕES! – gritou, levantando-se do sofá num salto. – Não, mesmo. Não, não e _NÃO!_

-Ora, por que não Gi? Você arrasou no Baile, e fez todo mundo babar. – Naty disse com simplicidade.

-Além do mais, na lista do Jornal, você ficou em primeiro lugar, sendo que ninguém viu o seu rosto. – May argumentou.

Naty virou-se para a índia com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Eu fiquei em segundo, acima de você. – May olhou pra ela com as íris escuras faiscando de ódio.

-Cala a boca! – May urrou entre os dentes, voltando sua atenção para Gina, que engoliu em seco. – Vamos tentar Gi, por favor!

-Não, May, não! – ela voltou a dizer com firmeza na voz – Não irei mudar o meu visual, e muito menos os meus modos de andar, de falar. Já mudar pro Baile foi um sacrifício.

-Mas bem que você gostou de abafar daquela forma. – Naty provocou, e May sorriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha em desafio.

Gina engoliu em seco.

Tudo bem que ter todos os olhares voltados para si, os garotos fazendo comentários desde educados, surpresos á eróticos, foi bastante gratificante.

Até mesmo Harry havia ficado abobado, com a sua reviravolta.

Mas, mudar... Permanentemente?

Brian gostava de si como ela era, então... Harry também poderia vir a se apaixonar por si, sendo do jeitinho que é.

_Pára de pensar naquela cabra. Você fará Harry se apaixonar por si, e provar do próprio veneno mas não se atreva a se derreter por ele. Esqueça-o,_ Sua mente gritou, fazendo-a soltar um leve gemido e voltar a se sentar no sofá, caindo sobre a confortável almofada como um baque.

-Então Gi? – Naty disse, sentando-se ao seu lado e a abraçando pelos ombros, carinhosamente.

Gina suspirou.

-Vamos dar mais um tempo, está bem? Vamos esperar para ver o que acontece, e aí... Eu decido! – May sorriu de orelha a orelha.

-Tá legal, mas se você mudar de idéia, ainda está de pé a minha ajuda de quebrar a cara dele!

_

* * *

_

Entrou em qualquer sala escura que viu a sua frente, e sem demora, sentou-se no parapeito da janela envidraçada, onde com a luminosidade do dia, poderia ler a carta em suas mãos, que estavam tremulas.

Começou a suar frio, e respirando fundo, pegou a delicada folha dentro do envelope perfumado e a abriu, para logo começar a lê-la:

_Querida Naty,_

_Você deve estar se perguntando como tive a cara de pau de estar te escrevendo essa carta. E eu não poderia esperar outro pensamento além desse. Também, não estranharia se você nem chegasse a lê-la. Mas eu te conheço, e sei que sua curiosidade de saber o que eu tenho a te dizer, irá falar mais alto._

_Pois bem... Vamos lá._

_Naty, meu amor, eu sei que isso pode soar um tanto grotesco, ou estranho, mas eu realmente sinto muito pelo que te fiz, e estou aqui te pedindo desculpa. Mas, desculpas, não pela surra que eu te dava, pois algumas você realmente mereceu. Desculpas, não pode ter tantas vezes te levado pra cama sem você querer, mas eu sei que no fundo você queria, pois era apenas um cu doce de sua parte. Mas eu estou aqui, te pedindo desculpas por ter te ameaçado todo esse tempo em que ficamos juntos._

_Sim querida, ameaçado a contar a todo mundo o seu passado, o seu segredo. Eu sei, você confiou em mim e eu desperdicei essa sua confiança, e por isso peço que me perdoe._

_Não deveria ter feito o que fiz, ou o que falei._

_Mas também tenho umas boas pra te dizer, Natalie..._

_O que você viu naquele ruivo pobretão? Meu Deus, o cara provavelmente nem deve saber comer com talheres. E provavelmente também não deve saber nada sobre você. Você deve estar se perguntando com eu sei de tudo isso; simples. Eu te conheço, querida. Sei o que passa na sua cabeça, sei o que você gosta, do que você não gosta; conheço o teu corpo como ninguém, sei como te dar prazer, e acima de tudo, sei tudo sobre a sua vida, o seu passado. Sei a sua história! E o seu lindo segredinho, que aquele Weasley pobretão nem deve imaginar o que seja._

_Diga-me, querida, ele é tão bom de cama como eu? Ele sabe te beijar tão bem, quanto eu te beijava? Aposto que não. E sabe por quê? Porque aquele caipira não te conhece!_

_E eu quero ser o primeiro a ver a cara daquele idiota ao saber de tudo. Ao saber o que eu fazia com você... Ou melhor: o que você chegou a fazer. Quando ele souber, Naty, será que irá continuar te amando? Pois, para falar a verdade, quando você me contou, eu quase senti vontade de vomitar em cima de você._

_Mas tudo bem, isso são magoas passadas, e eu sei que você me perdoa Naty. Mais que isso, eu sei que você ainda me ama. Deve estar somente com aquele Weasley por interesse – mesmo que eu fique pensando e não me vem na cabeça o que aquele morto de fome pode te oferecer. Diga-me, amor, ele te dá diamantes? Te dá colares de ouro? Vestidos caros? Acho que não..._

_Bem querida. Daqui um mês é o Natal, e eu queria saber se você vai passar ele comigo? Como foi no ano passado. E que Natal maravilhoso nós tivemos! Ainda posso me lembrar com clareza de você nos meus braços, de baixo dos lençóis da minha cama, e gemendo que nem uma gazela puritana – sendo que de puritana você não tem nada._

_Acho melhor eu ir indo, meu anjo.A gente vai voltar a se falar, pois eu pretendo manter contato._

_Te amo!_

_Do seu e sempre..._

_Paul._

_Era como_ se houvessem arrancado o coração de seu corpo, e o jogado de encontro a uma taxa incendiada.

Tudo dentro de si queimava, e seus olhos já se encontravam vermelhos e inchado pela força que fazia para não chorar.

Naty havia mentido para si. Havia o enganado com a maior cara lavada.

Enquanto ele, um idiota que era – um caipira, um chupa capim, como Paul se referia na carta, humilhando-o – esperava, era cauteloso com Naty. Paul simplesmente havia jogado em sua cara que; praticamente no começo do namoro entre os dois, Naty havia dito tudo. Abrira-se para ele, o pior, abrira-se em _todos_ os sentidos.

_Maldita!_

Naquela manhã mesmo havia dito que a amava, haviam se beijado de uma forma que o fizera quase enlouquecer. E quando tocaram no assunto do passado dela, Naty agiu indiferente, querendo mudar de assunto.

Mas com Paul, não!

A filha da mãe teve a coragem de se deitar com um verme como aquele. E ele ali, esperando, esperando e esperando... Por quê? Porque era tão burro a ponto de se apaixonar por ela! Amá-la incondicionalmente!

E até mesmo naquele momento, mergulhado numa tristeza tão grande... Não conseguia odiá-la, pois seu coração batia somente por ela.

-Mas não vai ficar assim. – Fred disse a si mesmo entre os dentes, apertando a carta entre as mãos e saindo da sala, sem perceber que uma lágrima escorria por sua face.

_

* * *

_

-Você acha que isso vai dar certo? – Draco perguntou hesitante, fitando aquela miniatura da família Sutramy com os olhos cinza duvidosos.

Mia girou as orbes castanhas, e torceu a delicada boquinha num sorriso maroto.

-Mas claro que sim. Que mulher resiste a flores, Draco?

-Nenhuma, mas... Acho estranho alguma garota gostar de flores que são _carnívoras_! – ele disse, observando o belo vasinho de flores carnívoras que segurava. Elas eram num tom claro de rosa e branco, o caule bastante verde.

Draco não pôde deixar de arregalar os olhos ao ver o tamanho daqueles dentes afiados.

-Como coisinhas tão pequenas, podem ser tão perigosas? – Mia riu.

-Elas não são perigosas, e sim muito graciosas. – Draco fitou Mia pelo canto dos olhos e assim, segurando o vaso com uma mão, mostrou a outra, onde estava enfaixada até o pulso.

-Tão graciosas que quase arrancaram a minha mão. – ele retrucou mal humorado, fazendo a pequena Corvinal rir com vontade.

-Mas aí a culpa não foi delas e sim sua, por ser tão burro a ponto de querer arrancá-las da terra sem luvas e ainda mais, pela frente, onde se encontrava a presa.

-E eu lá ia saber que elas iam me atacar?

-Bem... Eu aprendi sobre as plantas carnívoras esse ano, e você está no sexto, e...

-Mia, calada!

-Ta legal, calei. Mas também se não fosse por mim, você ainda estaria lá no teu dormitório de Monitor Chefe, olhando pro teto e quebrando a cabeça pra ver onde errou e perceber finalmente por que a May ficou tão revoltada com você.

Draco bufou e assoprando com vontade, fez com que uma mexa platinada de sua franja parasse de cair em frente aos seus olhos.

-Olha Mia estou confiando em você, é bom isso dar certo. – a menina sorriu de orelha a orelha e abraçando o loiro disse convicta:

-Vai dar Draco, você vai ver!

_

* * *

_

Aula de Poções! Como alguém poderia dar nome a uma aula daquelas que mais parecia ser uma lavagem cerebral do que uma _aula?_

Naty bufou mais uma vez enquanto jogava dentro de seu caldeirão preto um caracol, que ao ser mergulhado naquela poção de liquido violeta começou a se contorcer, mostrando que sentia a dor da água fervente que borbulhava ao arredor de seu corpo gosmento.

Naty arregalou os olhos.

-Caramba...- murmurou com os dentes cerrados para não ser ouvida por ninguém, pegando uma pinça ao seu lado tentou pegar o pequeno animal gosmento com todo o cuidado, onde este já começava a ser dissolvido pelo liquido da poção: a concha estava começando a derreter, enquanto o corpinho rastejante e melequento começava a ficar esverdeado, e partes a se soltarem. – o infeliz está vivo!

Naty o que você ta fazendo? – Gina perguntou ao seu lado, arregalando os olhos antes de fazer uma careta ao ver o pequeno caracol quase derretido. – Eca! Que nojo.

A morena mordeu a língua e cerrou os olhos, se concentrando para poder pegar o caracol.

Sorriu vitoriosa quando a ponta da pinça grudou sobre a concha, fixando-se a ela, e num gesto delicado e rápido, Naty retirou o caracol de dentro do caldeirão.

-Operação Resgate completa.- disse a Gina, rindo divertida. A ruiva a acompanhou a amiga na diversão e também começou a rir.

As duas estavam tão absorvidas naquela situação bizarra, que nem perceberam a aproximação de Snape.

-Eu gostaria de saber o motivo das risadas irritantes? – ele perguntou seco, o nariz arrebitado como o de um macaco lutando por sua banana.

Gina sorriu para o professor e fazendo uma carinha angelical, disso num tom suave:

-Nada professor, eu só estava explicando a minha amiga aqui que ela tem que esperar cinco minutos antes de por o caracol dentro do caldeirão, e de preferência – lançou um olhar para Naty – morto.

Snape pareceu suavizar o rosto frio e olhando para Gina, lhe deu um leve sorriso, quase imperceptível.

-Ainda me pergunto, Senhorita Virginia, como a Senhorita não se encontra na casa da Sonserina, sendo muito melhor do que esses Grifinórios repugnantes. – ele disse, aproximando seu rosto do da ruiva, que não se mexeu.

Era obvio o carinho especial que ele alimentava por Gina, agora o motivo daquele afeto, nem mesmo ela saberia explicar.

Muitos pensavam que aquela atenção especial que o Seboso tinha com ela seria por causa do dia em que um grupo de Grifinórios estavam o xingando no meio do corredor, e Gina o defendeu com muita graça, e Snape havia presenciado tudo, calado atrás de alguma porta.

Mas Gina não achava aquilo... Ela desconfiava que tinha algo mais naquilo tudo. Um _quê_ que desvendava uma parte do passado tão misterioso e sombrio do professor de poções.

Naty pigarreou ao seu lado e se mexeu inquieta na cadeira, fazendo a atenção de Snape virar-se para ela.

Os olhos negros e calorosos do professor, que antes olhava para Gina, se tornaram frios e nebulosos para Naty, que suspirou.

Por algum caso havia feito algo para ser tão odiada por Snape? Tudo bem que toda a escola sabia que o professor detestava a casa dos leões e seus integrantes, mas o seu ódio por Naty ia muito mais, além disso.

-Vejo que a Senhorita esta encontrando bastante dificuldade. – Snape urrou, os lábios finos e frios cerrados num sorriso maldoso.

Naty bocejou despreocupada, fazendo todos os alunos arregalarem os olhos tamanha a ousadia dela de fazer aquele gesto de sono da frente do professor.

Snape a fuzilou com os olhos.

-Com sono?

-Muito! – Naty respondeu, coçando os olhos.

Snape parecia que a qualquer minuto iria explodir. Os olhos arregalados fixos em sua presa, e a boca entreaberta, como uma cobra peçonhenta, preste a engolir sua caça.

-Então eu sugiro que a Senhorita vá dormi mais cedo, e não fique nos quartos de seus queridos amigos. – ele sibilou maldosamente, fazendo Naty parar de coçar o olho inchado pelo sono e o fitar de modo ameaçador.

-O que o senhor está insinuando? – a pergunta veio num tão mortal que Gina ao seu lado estremeceu.

Jamais ouvida Naty falar naquele tom. Bem...Depois do dia em que Paul levou o maior esmurro no Salão Principal, a morena jamais havia se dirigido a alguém naquele tom.

_Agora o bicho vai pegar,_ Pensou, passando a mão na testa de modo preocupado.

-O que a Senhorita ouviu, ou também, além de imprestável, é surda? – Snape disse, olhando para Naty com superioridade.

A morena bateu a mão na mesa num gesto tão inesperado, que todos dentro daquela sala pularam de susto.

Naty pegou sua mochila e a pôs encima do ombro, antes de dizer em alto tom:

-Eu me recuso a assistir mais uma aula de Poções se quer. Se o Senhor não tem ética como professor, e se recusa a entender que os Grifinórios são bem melhores em tudo do que os Sonserinos, a única atitude que posso tomar em relação ao senhor professor, é lhe dar um belo sorriso e dizer que vocês, cobras, estão no mundo para rastejarem mesmo. E me recuso a ficar mais um minuto ouvindo essas suas palavras chulas em relação a mim. – e dizendo aquilo, pegou o seu caldeirão e o jogou no chão, fazendo o liquido quente começar a escorrer pelo assoalho de pedra.

Gina fiou pasma com a reação da morena e a observou atônita, esta sumir pela porta, batendo-a com força.

Snape tinha os dedos da mão cerrados com força, enquanto os olhos de íris negras cintilavam em ódio.

Ele tinha o olhar fixo no liquido violeta que ainda escorria pelo chão e começava a molhar a sola de seus sapatos negros.

-Professor? – Gina o chamou, cautelosa.

Snape respirou fundo e deu a volta nos calcanhares, fazendo com que a longa capa preta que usava nas costas esvoaçasse.

-O que estão olhando? – ele gritou quando se pos atrás de sua mesa – Voltem ao que estavam fazendo! – todos os alunos prenderam a respiração e amedrontados voltaram as suas atenções para os seus caldeirões.

Menos Gina, que ficou o olhando pegar uma pena e começar a escrever algo no pergaminho, com os dedos longos e pálidos da mão trêmulos.

Ela, num gesto cauteloso, jogou sua pena perto da mesa dele.

_Por que fui ser tão curiosa,_ Disse a si mesma, começando a se levantar, fingindo que iria pegar a sua pena caída no chão.

Snape sequer ergueu os olhos para a olhar.

Caminhando com passos rasteiros, Gina chegou perto do professor e olhando ele escrever freneticamente abaixou-se para pegar a sua pena, e quando se levantou seus olhos se fixaram na primeira palavra do pergaminho, escrito com uma letra caída e rabiscada; _Dumbledore._

Oh Deus, Snape iria escrever uma carta para o Diretor, lhe descrevendo a ousadia de Naty e que ela havia desistido da matéria de poções.

Engolindo em seco, Gina voltou para a sua mesa e se sentou.

Tinha que falar com Naty, o mais rápido possível!

_

* * *

_

-Maldito! - urrou entre os dentes. – Que o Diabo o carregue pro inferno!

O ódio martelava em seu peito, mas não durou por muito tempo, já que quando virou no corredor seus olhos se fixaram em Fred, que vinha em sua direção.

Naty sentiu a paz aglomerar-se de seu peito quando o viu, mais lindo do que nunca.

-Fred! – exclamou alegre, correndo em direção ao namorado e pulando em seus braços, pendurando-se em seu pescoço.

Fred fechou os olhos e teve que fazer uma força sobrenatural para não corresponder àquele gesto tão carinhoso. Prendeu a respiração para não sentir o aroma doce do perfume da morena impregnar-se em seu nariz.

Fez uma nota mental para que depois entrasse num banho de roupa, para tirar o perfume dela de suas vestes.

Num momento de lucidez, as palavras escritas na carta de Paul para ela voaram em sua mente, fazendo o seu ódio e dor apertarem seu coração como se alguém estivesse o tirado de dentro de si, segurando-o com força, não permitindo bombeamento do sangue.

Segurando os braços de Naty com força, a fez se afastar de si, e Fred sentiu um leve frio na barriga quando suas íris encontraram as azuis tão vivas da namorada.

_Traidora,_ Sua mente gritou.

-Fred... O que foi? – Naty perguntou com a voz doce, dando um passo para frente e acariciando o seu rosto.

-Não se atreva a me tocar! – Fred disse, conseguindo finalmente assimilar alguma coisa dentro de sua mente para poder dizer.

A sua voz parecia presa em sua garganta, e já começava a sentir falta de ar.

-O que está havendo, amor?

-Não me chame assim. É nojento! – foi como se tivesse acabado de levar um tapa.

Naty engoliu em seco e se afastou de Fred, o fitando com os olhos azuis marejados. O que havia acontecido com ele?

Sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha, quando viu nas íris dele, um ódio tão grande e uma dor tão penosa.

-O que esta havendo? – perguntou com a voz tremula – Por que está me tratando assim?

Fred riu sem humor; uma risada fria, sarcástica e maldosa.

-E como você espera que eu te trate ao saber que você mantém contato com o seu ex? – ele perguntou, ameaçadoramente, os olhos cerrados – Você acha que eu sou algum idiota, McBride? – _Por favor, diga que não sabe de nada. Diga-me que tudo isso é um engano,_ Fred dizia a si mesmo, implorando, em pensamento.

Mas quando viu a namorada abaixar a cabeça, percebeu que não estava dentro de um pesadelo, mas sim numa cruel realidade.

-Eu... Eu...- ela sibilou, passando a mão pelos cabelos e mordendo o lábio inferior, num gesto nervoso.

Uma palavra obscena estava na ponta de sua língua, pronta para sair e xingar aquela maldita garota... Mas não conseguia dizê-la. Não conseguia sequer levantar a voz para Naty que se mantinha encolhida, como uma criança amedrontada.

A vontade de abraçá-la era enorme, aconchegá-la em seu peito e dizer que a perdoava, mas contendo-se, disse cheio de rancor:

-Você é uma traíra, uma falsa!

Naty ergueu a cabeça num gesto rápido, o fitando assustada, com os olhos arregalados e levemente inchados pelas lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer por seu rosto pálido.

-Fred, eu...

"-Como eu fui idiota de acreditar em você. De acreditar que um dia você chegaria a me amar.

-Mas eu te amo. – ela gritou, desesperada.

-Você ama somente a si mesma, McBride. – o sobrenome dela fora dito com tanto veneno, que pareceu um palavrão.

Era como se tivesse caiando num poço escuro, e as suas águas negras estivem a sufocando.

Não, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Depois de tudo o que já passara... Se perdesse a única razão para o seu viver, se perdesse Fred... Ela não saberia dizer se continuar viva teria lógica.

Lágrimas sufocavam seu peito, fazendo-a tossir para ver se assim conseguia levar ar a seus pulmões.

-Me escute, por favor...- pediu baixinho, tentando tocar no braço dele, mas num gesto brusco, como se temesse se sujar com ela, Fred se afastou.

-Não chegue perto de mim. – num movimento inesperado, ele jogou em seu rosto a carta de Paul – Isso é seu, espero que você faça bom proveito e continue se divertindo com ele, me xingando e me humilhando. Responda-me, Natalie, como ele é de cama? Melhor que eu? – Fred riu – Ah, sim, é verdade, a gente nunca dormiu junto, e sabe por quê? Porque eu fui tolo o suficiente para respeitar o seu espaço. Esperar você estar pronta!

Naty fechou os olhos – tentando acreditar que tudo aquilo não estava acontecendo -, os lábios vermelhos tremendo num gesto que mostrava a dor e o sofrimento que estava sentindo ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

-Não sei como pude ser tão cego a ponto de chegar a te amar.

-Você está enganado, Fred... Não é o que você está pensando. – ele a olhou de modo que mostrava que não estava acreditando nela.

-Não é o que eu estou pesando? – girou os olhos e balançou a cabeça – E você quer que eu pense o quê? Que você não ama aquele filho da mãe? Que você me ama agora? Que jamais pensou voltar para o seu ex? Que comigo você conheceu o amor? Pelo amor de Deus – segurou-a pelos ombros e a chacoalhou – Eu não quero mais mentiras, Natalie, eu não quero ser feito de tolo novamente, então é bom começar a me contar a verdade.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela, e Fred se sentiu o pior de todos os homens naquele momento.

Merda! A fizera chorar!

Percebeu que Naty tremia e foi quando viu a marca vermelha no braço dela, causada por suas mãos, que lhe apertavam o braço.

A soltou no mesmo instante e num sussurro baixinho disse:

-Desculpe, não quis te machucar. – Naty sorriu fracamente e balançou a cabeça.

-A dor não está em meu braço, mas aqui.- e colocou a mão no coração.

Fred engoliu em seco, enquanto fitava aquela delicada mão, com a aliança de compromisso deles, repousava sobre o peito dela.

_Não fraqueje agora,_ Reafirmou a si mesmo.

Mas não agüentou. O amor pela morena falou mais alto e quando percebeu, já estava com as mãos nos ombros dela, num gesto caloroso, e a fitando bem nos olhos.

-Por favor, me dê uma razão para acreditar em você. – implorou com a voz baixa. – Eu quero somente um único motivo para te perdoar.

Naty respirou fundo e fitou as próprias mãos; os dedos trêmulos brincando com o anel em seu dedo anelar.

-Olhe para mim. - Fred pediu.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e o olhou com melancolia, enquanto os lábios contorciam-se em um sorriso fraco e triste.

-Me desculpe! Eu ia te contar.

Fred abaixou a cabeça e se afastou da morena, os olhos grudados no chão.

_Por quê?..._ A mesma pergunta ecoava em sua mente repetidas vezes, fazendo-a latejar.

Fred sabia o que tinha que ser feito, e respirando fundo, aglomerando toda a coragem que precisava, olhou para Naty e murmurou:

-Acabou!

Ela arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás, como se tivesse acabado de levar um choque.

-O quê? – perguntou num fio de voz, mais lágrimas começando a escorrerem por seu rosto. – Você não pode fazer isso. Não depois de tudo o que passamos para ficarmos juntos.

Fred fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

-Acabou, Natalie, e eu não vou voltar atrás.

Naty engoliu as palavras que tinha e dando os ombros, falou:

-Como você quiser. – _Simples assim,_ Fred pensou, vendo-a tirar o anel que ele havia lhe dado, e esticando para ele. – É seu. – Fred pegou a pequena jóia e a olhou, e pôde ver que dentro estava marcado o nome dele e ao lado um delicado coração que antes brilhava, e agora se encontrava fosco quase apagado, sem aquele brilho intenso que tinha antes.

Forçando-se para não chorar, deu a volta nos calcanhares, e antes de sumir pelo corredor murmurou:

-Adeus!

-Adeus! – Naty respondeu, apoiando-se na parede do corredor para não cair.

Era a pior cena que já tinha visto, depois da morte de seus pais; Fred, lhe dando as costas e afastando-se de si. Indo embora para sempre de sua vida.

Era como se uma brisa fria do inverno o tivesse levando-o de si, de seu calor e do seu amor.

Um soluço rouco escapou de sua garganta, seguido por outros.

Lágrimas escorriam livremente, e sentiu seu corpo começar a ceder a seu peso.

Sentia-se fraca, triste e acima de tudo, sozinha.

Como fora idiota a ponto de não ter contado a Fred. Não somente sobre a carta, mas tudo. Toda a sua história, todo o seu passado. E acima de tudo, como fora tola por não ter se dado ao prazer de ter se entregado a ele. Não somente o seu corpo, mas também sua alma.

-Fred...- chamou-o num gemido baixo.

Abraçou próprio corpo como as mãos e chorou. Chorou como nunca chorara.

Nem mesmo no enterro de seus pais havia permitido que tantas lágrimas escorressem por seu semblante como naquele momento.

_Vai deixá-lo ir tão fácil assim? Ira desistir tão fácil desse amor,_ Uma voz doce e amável murmurou dentro de sua mente, fazendo Naty respirar fundo.

-Isso. Não vou desistir. – limpou o rosto molhado com as mãos e correu pelo mesmo caminho que Fred fizera há poucos minutos atrás.

Olhou para os lados a procura dele, continuou a correr e quando estava preste a chamá-lo pelo nome, virou no corredor e o que viu a fez perder o ar.

Não, não podia ser.

Simplesmente aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo com ela, e o que seus olhos estavam lhe mostrando não poderia ser real.

Ele estava bem ali, beijando outra...

**Continua...**


	17. Capitulo 17: Confissões, Amor e Ódio

**Capitulo 17: Entre Confissões, Amor e Ódio. **

_Do que adianta minhas lágrimas, se você não pode sentir o sabor delas?_

_

* * *

  
_

Sua mente se encontrava paralisada e seus olhos – escurecidos pela dor – estavam vidrados naquela cena que jamais sairia de sua mente.

Seus lábios se entreabriam e um leve som – como o de um gemido – saiu, imitindo num lamento o nome dele:

- Fred...

Sua garganta arranhava, e seu peito parecia que a qualquer momento iria sair de dentro de si, de tão pesada que se encontrava a sua respiração.

Seu coração batia descompassado, num ritmo que lhe feria a alma.

- Não...- voltou a murmurar, o som de sua voz ainda mais baixo, mas de algum jeito Fred fora capaz de ouvi-lo - ou simplesmente havia sentido os olhos dela o observando beijando aquela loira sensual e sexy que usava o uniforme da Corvinal, uns seis números menores do que o que ela realmente usava, como se fosse a qualquer minuto a engolir. O ruivo passava as mãos pelo corpo da garota que gemia sôfrega entre seus braços. Braços que um dia lhe fizeram gemer extasiada também, braços que englobaram seu corpo, aquecendo-a, protegendo-a.

Ele parou de beijá-la, os lábios inchados e rubros, e erguendo a cabeça paralisou ao ver Naty ali, no meio do corredor, estática.

Seu sangue parou de correr em suas veias e sentiu nojo quando a garota da Corvinal – qual era mesmo o nome dela? – começou a lamber seu pescoço.

Com certeza os piores pensamentos estariam passando pela mente de Naty, naquele momento, Fred refletiu em silencio.

Mas não tinha alternativa... Conhecia bem o suficiente àquela garota de lindos olhos azuis para saber que em menos de cinco minutos ela iria vir atrás de si, tentando uma reconciliação.

Por isso, a única coisa em qual pode pensar para terminar com aqueles sonhos de fadas que tanto ele como Naty haviam mergulhado, fora mostrar a ela que tudo entre eles havia terminado - A historia de amor havia ganhado um ponto final! -, agarrando aquela loira e beijando-a bem ali.

Naquele momento Fred sentiu que os papeis haviam sido trocados, e agora ele passara a ser o vilão. O infiel!

- Fred...- Naty voltou a chamá-lo, com uma magoa presente no tom fraco, mas doce, na voz.

_É agora,_ Sua mente lhe avisou, fazendo-o respirar fundo e se concentrar para o teatro.

Cerrando os olhos, abraçou com mais força a loira em seus braços, a fazendo roçar as coxas amostras – já que a saia do uniforme que ela usava chegava quase a lhe mostrar a calcinha – roçarem em sua masculinidade.

Gemeu falsamente, num alto tom para Naty ouvir.

- Você é demais. – a Corvinal murmurou entre um gemido e outro, quando Fred se pos a deslizar a mão para debaixo da saia dela.

Abrindo os olhos viu que Naty ainda estava ali, inerte, sem reação alguma, somente o observando, como se tivesse esperando a qualquer momento acordar daquele pesadelo.

Ela tinha que sair dali! Se não ele não conseguiria mais suportar. Iria ceder e correria em direção à morena, lhe pendido desculpas.

Fred arranhou a garganta e assim falou:

- O que foi, McBride? Veio buscar um pouco de divertimento? – sorriu, segurando a nuca da loira com força a fazendo jogar a cabeça para trás – Se for isso, eu estou ocupado agora. – e assim, beijou a garota com fervor.

Naty sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta enquanto seu estomago dava voltas, completamente enjoado.

_Não._ Fred não poderia estar fazendo aquilo com ela. _Não ele!_

Respirou fundo e segurou a vontade de beliscar seu próprio braço para ver se acordava daquele pesadelo.

Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo o ar tenso que estava naquele corredor para voltar a ergueu suas pálpebras e fitá-las com nojo e decepção a cena de Fred beijando aquela garota.

_Eu vim até aqui para te contar tudo Fred, te falar todo o meu passado. Abrir-me para você e fazê-lo entender os meus motivos, mas o que eu vejo que o verdadeiro filho da mãe que você é. O maldito garoto que me mostrou o amor. O verme que agora acabou com todos os meus sonhos._ Ela sentiu uma vontade enorme de gritar, mas contendo-se, ergueu o queixo de forma honrosa e assim disse, olhando para o casal com repugnância:

- Eu desprezo você Frederic Weasley. - e sem dizer mais nada deu a volta nos calcanhares e foi embora, deixando para trás seu presente, seu futuro e seu amor.

Fred soltou-se da garota, empurrando-a para trás numa forma quase brusca, fazendo-a cambalear.

- Ei, o que foi lindinho? – ela perguntou, sua voz melódica e irritante o fazendo rolar os olhos.

- Saia da minha frente. – Fred vociferou entre os dentes, antes de balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, colocar as mãos no bolso e sair andando, completamente revolto com o que estava acontecendo. E antes mesmo que pudesse virar o corredor, já podia sentir as lagrimas molhando o colarinho de sua camisa.

* * *

- Gina, vou precisar de você na rádio agora! – Margareth disse, segurando o braço da ruiva, a detendo de continuar descendo as escadas.

Gina franziu o cenho.

- Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu tenho aula de Tratos agora com o Hagrid. – a loira deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Bem, eu também tenho já que a aula será com o quinto e sexto ano da Grifinória, mas eu já falei com o Hagrid e ele permitiu que nos atrasássemos um pouco.

Gina suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Era só o que lhe faltava... Ter aula conjunta com Harry.

- Tudo bem, vamos. – a amiga sorriu e assim começaram a subir as escadas em direção a estatua falsa que havia sido posta no corredor do quinto andar, onde era a porta secreta para a radio.

_Ótimo, além de chegar atrasada na aula do Hagrid, ainda terei que agüentar olhar pra cara do Harry,_ Gina pensou, inerte a tudo ao seu arredor.

Não falava com Harry desde que havia saído da Ala Hospitalar. Na verdade, ele havia a procurado, mas sempre fazia algo para despistá-lo. Nem comia mais no Salão Principal, e era Naty que vinha lhe trazer as refeições diárias no dormitório.

Suspirou fundo tentando esquecer a dor em seu peito.

_Eu queria apenas terminar com ela o que começamos no baile,_ Harry havia dito a ela. E a maldita frase não saia de sua cabeça, ecoando e ecoando em todos os momentos.

Às vezes sentia-se nauseada ao pensar como seu melhor amigo poderia ser tão canalha. Enganando-a daquela maneira baixa.

Idiota que era, acreditando que Harry havia finalmente se apaixonado por alguém. Ainda por cima, _por ela!_

Idiota que fora acreditar naquelas palavras. Mas então... Por que ele também mentira para ela? Dizendo-o que havia se apaixonado?

Eles eram melhores amigos, certo? E mentiras estavam fora de cogitação em uma amizade.

Bufou e arrumou a alça na bolsa em seu ombro.

- Esqueça isso. – disse a si mesma ao virar no corredor, sem perceber que ao fazer aquilo, um certo moreno de olhos verdes passara por si e a fitara de modo diferente.

Gina estava preste a continuar caminhando quando uma mão em seu braço a fez parar e virar-se para dar de cara com a pessoa que estava pensando segundos atrás.

- Harry? – perguntou franzindo o cenho ao ver o moreno sorrir para ela de modo triste e os olhos verdes não estarem tão brilhantes e repletos de alegria. – O que houve? Maldição, por que sua voz tinha que ter saído com um tom tão preocupado?

Harry suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos úmidos, mostrando que ele havia tomado banho.

- Precisamos conversar, Gi.

- Gina vamos logo. – Margareth chamou-a impaciente.

Gina virou-se para a loira e alertou que já ia, pedindo-lhe para ir à frente que já a alcançava, antes de voltar-se para Harry.

- O que houve? – repetiu a pergunta anterior.

- Gi, por que você esta agindo tão estranho comigo? O que eu fiz? – ele disparou sem hesitar, fazendo-a sentir-se acuada como um coelho sendo perseguido por seu predador.

- Ahn? – tentou ganhar tempo, proferindo qualquer coisa sem sentindo. – Não sei do que está falando, Harry. Eu continuo sendo a mesma com você. – apertou o livro que tinha em mãos contra o peito com mais força, como se aquilo pudesse fazer uma barreira entre ela e o amigo.

Harry fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

- Não está não, e você sabe muito bem disso. Não dê uma de desentendida. Agora não Gi. – ele agora tinha as mãos em seu ombro, e o calor daquela palma fez com que Gina sentisse um calor terno e gostoso percorrer seu corpo.

- Harry...- começou. Como poderia mentir para ele, olhando bem naquele mar revolto de esmeraldas? Céus, como não queria amá-lo.

- Gina, você não entende...- Harry a interrompeu bruscamente. – Eu não consigo mais dormi, comer, nem mesmo presta atenção na aula de Defesas, por que eu fico me corroendo, pensando aonde eu pude ter errado com você. E você sabe Gi...– ele levou uma das mãos ao rosto da ruiva que engoliu em seco. _Não me toque,_ Gina sentiu vontade de gritar, ao ver o rosto do moreno aproximar-se do seu. – Você sabe que eu prefiro morrer a te magoar. – _Então é melhor você já ir preparando o seu velório,_ Outra frase ela se viu obrigada a prender em sua garganta.

- Eu...- Okay, ele querida à verdade? Pois muito bem, ai ia ela. – Não! Eu sempre coloco a culpa sobre minhas costas, mas agora eu vou dizer pela primeira vez, Harry que a culpa é realmente sua. Totalmente sua por ser tão canalha! Eu sempre estive a sua frente pra te defender com unhas e dentes, nunca permitir que ninguém ousasse falar alguma coisa que pudesse te prejudicar, e eu fazia isso sem pedir nada em troca. Nada! Mas eu pelo menos esperava um "obrigado Gina", mas nem isso você era capaz de fazer, não é mesmo? O grande Harry Potter jamais agradece a ninguém, jamais se importa com os outros, somente com o próprio umbigo.

Harry afastou-se de si como um raio, olhando-a de modo que parecia não acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Mas do que você está falando? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

Gina riu. Uma risada sem humor que ecoou pelo corredor como uma corrente fria de inverno.

- Eu estou falando no que você me disse quando eu estava na Ala Hospitalar, seu idiota. – ele franziu o cenho.

- Mas o que eu disse?

- Oh, vai dizer que não se lembra. – ele negou com um gesto de cabeça. – Pois muito bem, vou refrescar esse seu cérebro, se você tiver um claro. Você me disse que o que queria fazer com a Dama de Vermelho, aquela lá que você conheceu no Baile, era somente a levar para cama. E eu nunca pensei, Harry, que você pudesse ser tão cachorro a ponto de querer somente isso em relação às garotas. Você só pensa em sexo. Daqui a pouco vou pensar que você é um ninfomaníaco.

- Mas... Por que você está se importando com isso agora? – Harry disparou, franzindo o cenho. – Você jamais se importou com quem eu dormia ou deixava de dormi. Você jamais fez qualquer objeção sobre as garotas que eu levava para a cama. Por que todo esse melodramático, agora? A garota do Baile é somente mais uma.

A fúria que a invadiu foi tão grande, explodindo em seu peito e espalhando-se por todo o seu corpo que Gina se viu gritando em plenos pulmões sem pensar:

- A garota do Baile que você diz que é _só mais uma_, seu imbecil, so...- Gina calou-se a tempo, levando a mão à boca.

Harry fitou-a, os olhos arregalados.

- Você sabe quem é a garota do Baile Gina?

Gina sentiu seu sangue gelar, quando Harry ainda continuava a encarando, esperando por uma resposta.

Agora sim ela estava ferrada.

Seu coração parecia ter parado de bater e seu peito não aceitava mais o oxigênio que tentava respirar.

Tudo a sua volta parou; o vento não assoprava mais, o sol parou de brilhar e as vozes dos alunos não soava mais.

Tudo o que ela tinha agora era Harry a sua frente e um embaraço de sensações e sentimentos dentro de si, travando uma guerra que parecia não haver mais fim.

Tinha duas opções. Uma, era dizer a verdade, revelar tudo e deixar como águas claras e provavelmente fazer com que Harry risse da sua cara antes de matá-la. Duas, seria a opção mais simples, básica e direta; mentir.

Suspirando, Gina decidiu pela segunda.

- Eu tenho... Minhas suspeitas. – Isso! Ótimo! Ela não revelava quem era, mas também não confirmava que sabia.

- E de quem você suspeita? – Harry perguntou, ecoando cada vez mais a ruiva.

- Eu prefiro não falar Harry, mas assim que eu tiver certeza eu ti conto. Agora com licença que eu estou atrasada.

Empinando o queixo e segurando com mais força o seu livro, Gina deu a volta nos calcanhares e estava preste a dar o seu terceiro passo adiante, quando a mão de Harry deteve-se em seu braço.

- Espere... Gi...- a voz dele era baixa e hesitante, mostrando que ele se encontrava nervoso.

Gina se virou e o fitou de modo que já estava começando a ficar entediada com tudo aquilo.

- Fala logo, Harry, que eu to atrasada para a aula do Hagrid, e tenho que fazer uma outra coisa ainda, antes de ir pro jardim.

Harry umedeceu os lábios antes de olhar para a amiga e dizer com os olhos verdes suplicantes:

- Me desculpa? – Gina franziu o cenho.

- Pelo quê?

- Por sempre deixar você em segundo plano. Por não perceber as coisas que você faz para mim. – abraçou-a – eu te amo, Gi. Desculpa-me por tudo.

_Pena que não me ama como eu sempre desejei._ Ela teve vontade de dizer, mas contendo-se, correspondeu o abraço antes de beijar a bochecha dele de forma carinhosa e bagunçar o cabelo negro, deixando-o ainda mais rebelde.

- Tudo bem, Harry, eu te desculpo. – ele deu um lindo sorriso, que parecia ir de orelha a orelha, onde revelava uma covinha charmosa ao lado de sua boca. – Agora tenho que ir. – falou rápido, sabendo que não conseguiria agüentar ficar mais um minuto com ele, antes de cair em seus braços e beijá-lo como fizeram no Baile.

Harry largou-a, os dedos de sua mão deslizando pela pele de seu braço, arrepiando-a.

Ele pareceu perceber isso, já que sorriu ainda mais antes de soltar uma risadinha marota.

- Até a aula Gi. – ele deu as costas e caminhou pelo corredor; as mãos no bolso da calça, e caminhando relaxado, mas com passos firmes.

Gina respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, antes de subir as escadas.

Tudo aquilo estava a deixando louca. Ela tinha três personalidades, a dela que Harry conhecida, a da rádio onde já saira no jornal elegendo-a como _a voz misteriosa da noite_, e a Dama de Vermelho. O que mais ainda iria ter que inventar?

Não estava enganando somente a Harry e a maioria dos alunos em Hogwarts, mas principalmente, ela mesma. Criando vidas que simplesmente não existiam.

Colocou-se em frente a estatua e assoprando na boca do anjo e logo apertando seu umbigo, este se arrastou para o lado, dando-lhe passagem para o estúdio.

- Que demora. – Margareth exclamou, sentada na sala de som.

Gina deu os ombros como um pedido de desculpas.

- Vamos logo acabar com isso, Marg. O que de tão importante que eu tenho que dizer?

A amiga lhe estendeu um papel onde estavam suas falas.

Gina deu uma leve passada de olhos enquanto caminhava para a sua cabine onde o microfone a esperava.

Sentou-se em sua cadeira e bebeu um gole do copo de água que havia sido colocado na mesinha ao seu lado.

Margareth bateu no vidro insinuando que começaria a contagem para entrar no ar.

Gina assentiu.

_5...4...3...2...1._

A luz vermelha se acendeu e Gina curvou-se.

- Olá alunos de toda Hogwarts. – a voz saiu charmosa e elegante. – Como passaram a noite? Dormiram bem? Tiveram bons sonhos? Ou se viram obrigados a tomarem um banho com uma deliciosa ducha fria? – Gina deu um risinho sexy – Espero que tenham se divertido bastante, os alunos que acordaram suados e...- num sussurro anunciou – molhados. Mas eu estou aqui para anunciar o que muito de vocês estiveram ansiando – erguendo a folha Gina começou a ler as noticias – Hoje à noite, na hora do jantar que ira se iniciar às vinte horas, teremos um belo banquete para festejar os Dias das Bruxas. Isso mesmo meus queridos, e logo após, o nosso querido Diretor, Dumbledore, nos concedeu algumas horas para festejar o Halloween, mas prestem a atenção, poderão apenas comparecer os alunos do quarto ano para cima. – jogou a folha no lixo ao lado – Quero vê-los bem vestidos e aterrorizantes para esse pequeno baile que iremos ter, onde durará até as vinte e três horas. Aproveitem! – e fazendo um sonoro e delicioso som de um beijo, a luz vermelha apagou.

Gina pulou da cadeira e saiu da sala.

- Perfeito Gi. – Margareth anunciou também se levantando.

- Obrigada, agora tenho que ir. Nos vemos a noite. – e lançando um leve aceno para a amiga, Gina saiu do estúdio e correu para os jardins.

Correndo pelo corredor e descendo as escadas como um pássaro, ás vezes nem sentindo os seus pés, tamanha sua velocidade.

Gina suspirou aliviada quando sentiu o ar fresco bater em seu rosto quando saiu do castelo e chegou ao jardim.

Olhou ao arredor e não demorou muito para ver um grupo de alunos da Grifinória perto da floresta proibida.

Caminhou até lá e logo um braço rodeou sua cintura.

- Harry.- censurou o amigo que riu ao seu lado.

- O que foi? Eu já abracei você assim tantas vezes. – Gina rolou as orbes.

- Isso é verdade, mas...

- Nada de mais, Gina. – ele interrompeu-a – Você vai ficar para a festa de Halloween?

A ruiva deu os ombros.

- Não sei, se eu encontrar uma roupa, e você?

- Claro que vou. Essa festa não será uma festa se eu, o garoto mais lindo de Hogwarts, não comparecer.

Gina riu.

- Estou vendo que a sua modéstia está indo muito bem.

Harry inclinou-se e assim beijou-lhe a bochecha numa forma carinhosa, enquanto se aproximavam do grupo de alunos.

Hagrid dava instruções simples, dizendo que aquela aula serviria somente para os estudantes aprenderem a cavalgar e como domar um unicórnio.

Alguns soltaram leves muxoxos, alegando que não gostavam de unicórnios, e outros soltaram leves exclamações de ansiosidade.

- Bem, os alunos que não gostam de unicórnios, poderão montar no Bicuço. – Hagrid deu a opção de forma simples e controlada, fazendo os alunos gelarem com a idéia de montarem na ave.

Eles negaram com um aceno de cabeça quase frenético, e Gina não pode deixar de rir com aquele desespero explícito.

- O que eles têm contra o Bicuço? Ele é tão dócil. – Harry falou ao seu lado, a fazendo sentir um leve arrepio na espinha, ao ver que a boca do moreno se encontrava próxima ao seu ouvido.

- Talvez seja por que ele seja somente dócil com você.

- Isso não é verdade, o Bicuço pode se dar bem com qualquer um, tem que somente saber tratá-lo corretamente. – Gina lançou-lhe um sorriso maroto.

- É incrível como animal sempre entende outro animal, não? – Harry olhou-a com os olhos arregalados.

- O que você esta insinuando com isso? – a ruiva soltou uma sonora gargalhada antes de se ajuntar a Hagrid que lhe acenara com a mão para se aproximar.

- Nada, Harry. Nada. – caminhou entre os alunos e em poucas passadas já estava ao lado do gigante que lhe deu um largo sorriso. – Olá Hagrid.

- Olá, Gi. – ele cumprimentou-a. – Será que você poderia me ajudar com os unicórnios? Eles estão meios ferozes hoje, e você é a única que tem um conhecimento ativo em relação à cavalgada. Eu pediria ajuda a Naty também, mas eu não estou vendo-a aqui e a May está tendo aula de vôo.

- Mas é claro, Hagrid. Nem precisa pedir. – olhou ao redor – Agora que você comentou, eu também não estou vendo a Naty, onde será que aquela lerda se meteu?

Hagrid deus os ombros.

- Vocês mulheres, são cada vez mais complicadas. Se vocês próprias não se entendem, nós, homens, muito menos. – Gina fez uma careta pro professor que sorriu, antes de dizer em alto tom:

- Eu e a Senhorita Weasley iremos monitorá-los hoje durante a aula, mas, por enquanto façam somente duplas. – espalmou uma de suas grandes mãos nas costas da ruiva – Vamos pegar os unicórnios, eles estão na orla da floresta.

Gina assentiu e começou a caminhar com o gigante até uma certa aproximidade da orla. Com um aceno de mão Hagrid pediu para que ela lhe esperasse, enquanto ele entrava entre as longas árvores e sua estrutura grande e forte era engolida pela escuridão sombria da floresta.

Gina passou os braços ao arredor do corpo, a espera do professor.

- TALAMAY, É PARA VOCÊ ARRUMAR A SUA VASSOURA E NÃO BATER O CABO EM MIM, CARAMBA! – Gina ouviu o grito enfurecido de Draco vindo do campo, fazendo-a virar a cabeça na direção do berro.

O que viu foi à cena mais cômica de toda sua vida.

May voava ao arredor do campo, com o pedaço que se varria da vassoura na mão, usando-a para acertar a cabeça de Draco num tiro certeiro. O loiro olhou-a com os olhos cinzas fuzilantes, enquanto tentava se esquivar dos golpes da morena.

- O que foi Malfoy? Será que esse seu _cabelo de pavão torrado _corroeu seu cérebro? Voe mais rápido então, por que com essa lerdice vou acabar te atropelando. – a índia retrucou no mesmo tom, alto e cheio de ódio.

Draco riu sem humor algum, segurando o pulso da morena com facilidade, impedindo-a de golpeá-lo.

- Se você pelo menos me desse uma brecha para conseguir impulso e voar mais rápido eu iria agradecer, por que eu estou mais preocupado em proteger a minha cabeça dos seus tapas, e isso dificulta a minha concentração na aula.

May deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Como se você alguma vez se concentrou em alguma coisa. E se você quiser um impulso, querido, deveria ter me dito isso antes – e com um olhar maligno, a índia tirou a varinha do cós da saia e apontando-a para a vassoura do loiro, vociferou com firmeza: - _Incendiatus_

Um jato vermelho saiu da ponta da varinha da índia como um facho de luz, acertando a ponta da vassoura de Draco em cheio.

A vassoura girou fortemente no ar como um furacão, antes de se por em posição ereta, posicionada em direção as arquibancadas, e seu cabo iluminado pelas chamas fortes do fogo que começava a crispar a madeira.

- SUA LOUCA! – Draco gritou, vendo que o fogo ia se aproximando de seu traseiro à medida que crispava contra o cabo. – VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO NO QUÊ, TALAMAY? QUER ME MATAR?

May riu com vontade, antes de passar por ele com sua vassoura, como uma brisa invisível da noite.

- Oh querido, é só um foguinho inofensivo.

- TÁ QUEIMANDO A MINHA BUNDA! TA PEGANDO FOGO! FOGO! – Draco urrou, segurando com firmeza a vassoura e assim inclinando-a para baixo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o loiro jogou-se com tudo contra as águas do lago que balançavam aos movimentos da Lula Gigante.

Dane-se que o bicho poderia pegá-lo. Dane-se que poderia morrer.

Naquele momento, ele queria era salvar o seu lindo traseirinho daquele fogo ardente que se aproximava cada vez mais, queimando, ardendo.

Inclinou ainda mais a vassoura e deitou pela extensão desta, pegando mais velocidade para chegar mais rápido ao lago.

Fechou os olhos e antes mesmo que pudesse pegar fôlego, sua vassoura chocou-se contra as águas, afundando entre aquele arrebatamento escuro e tenebroso do lago.

Uma fumaça junto com um chiado apareceu ecoar pelo ar, mostrando que o incêndio havia sido apagado.

- Meu Deus! – Gina exclamou, ao ver a vassoura em que Draco estava aparecer arruinada perto da orla do lago, pedaços de madeira flutuando sobre a superfície. – Draco! – gritou correndo em direção ao local onde o loiro havia caído como um baque pesado. – Draco, por favor, onde você está?

Gina chamou-o, preocupada, percorrendo seus olhos pelo lago, a procura de qualquer rastro loiro em seu submundo.

Ergueu o rosto e pode ver May chorando de tanto rir, seu corpo sendo jogado para trás pelas gargalhadas histéricas.

- Que imbecil. – ela disse, levando as mãos à barriga dolorida.

- Isso não tem graça, May! – Gina berrou de volta a amiga que a olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Preocupada com a _garça fulminante_, Gi?

- May, ele pode ter se enroscado em alguma alga no fundo do lago por causa da forte queda.

- Ele sobrevive. – Gina colocou as mãos no quadril.

- Ah é? Então me responda, por que ele não voltou para a superfície até agora? – May deus os ombros.

- Deve está ainda limpando a bunda das faíscas do fogo. – a ruiva balançou a cabeça, incrédula.

- Ele sabe nadar? – May levou uma das mãos à boca, os olhos negros se arregalaram, e uma leve sombra de preocupação passou pelas íris.

- Oh Merlin, eu não sei!

Antes mesmo que Gina pudesse tirar os sapatos e as meias e ir a procura do amigo, um garoto loiro e alto emergiu das águas como um peixe à procura de oxigênio, os braços levantados para cima e a boca aberta à procura de ar.

Ele soltou uma leve exclamação de sufocamento, antes de começar a boiar em direção a orla.

Gina, sem hesitar, caminhou até o amigo e segurando-o pelo braço, ajudou-o a chegar em terra firme.

Draco apoiou-se nas mãos, enquanto se mantinha ajoelhado na grama completamente encharcado e as madeixas loiras grudando em seu semblante pálido e frio, os lábios roxos e as vestes grudando em seu corpo.

Começou a tossir, repelindo a água de seus pulmões.

Gina ajoelhou ao seu lado e tirou seu sobretudo para cobri-lo.

- Você tem que se aquecer se não vai pegar um resfriado. – disse, passando a mão pelas costas de Draco que olhou para ela de canto, um sorriso doce curvando-se sobre os lábios finos.

- Preocupada comigo, Vi? – ele provocou, antes de voltar a tossir.

- Seu idiota, claro que fiquei preocupada. Por que demorou tanto para voltar à superfície?

Draco deitou na grama, completamente exausto, como se tivesse acabado de talhar uma luta que finalmente havia vencido, a barriga para cima e respirando com dificuldade.

- Estava tentando me afogar pra que você viesse me salvar e tivesse que fazer respiração boca-a-boca em mim. – Gina lhe deu um tapa no peito. – Ai, ai!

- Isso é pra você parar de dar uma de retardado. – Draco bufou.

- Idiota, retardado, imbecil, cabelo-de-pavão-torrado, garça-fulminante... Que mais elogios eu vou receber hoje? – Gina rolou as orbes e ergueu o rosto ao perceber que Hagrid se aproximava junto com os alunos da Grifinória, enquanto na outra direção a professora de vôo também vinha com os alunos da Sonserina.

- Senhor Malfoy, o Senhor está bem? – Hagrid perguntou, olhando para o loiro de forma preocupada.

Draco suspirou.

- Eu estaria melhor se essa louca – apontou para May que acabara de se ajuntar ao grupo entorno dele – Não tivesse posto fogo na minha vassoura.

May torceu o nariz.

- Quem mandou você bloquear o meu caminho? Eu estava fazendo os exercícios direitinho quando você apareceu todo saltitante como um _hipogrifo assado_ na minha frente. Bem feito, tomou o que mereceu.

Draco sentou-se no gramado e tirou o sobretudo, devolvendo-o a Gina antes de rosnar entre os dentes:

- Você...colocou...fogo...na...minha...vassoura. – repetiu perigosamente.

- Deveria ter posto na tua cabeça ou na tua bunda de uma vez. – May retrucou.

Os alunos se explodiram em risos, e Gina tampou o rosto com as mãos.

E lá se iniciava mais uma briga entre Draco e May.

- Eu deveria agora mesmo é te dá um belo tapa na cara, pra você parar de ser tão estúpida. Eu poderia ter me machucado gravemente com essa sua irresponsabilidade. – Draco exclamou, levando a mão ao peito dolorido.

- Olha quem está falando. Como se você algum dia, tivesse se preocupado com responsabilidades, não é mesmo Malfoy? – May cuspiu as palavras em tom venenoso, fazendo com que os alunos envolta dela recuassem um passo – Você, que é um depravado, tarado, insolente e acima de tudo, _FROUXO!_

Aquilo foi como um tapa físico a Draco que ouviu os risos abafados dos moleques e as exclamações surpresas das meninas que levaram seus olhos diretamente ao ninho entre suas pernas.

Podia aceitar tudo, palavras ofensivas a sua pessoa, chutes, tapas, ou até mesmo acidentes provocados propositalmente. Mas jamais. Jamais! Iria permitir que alguém duvidasse de sua masculinidade e virilidade.

Mesmo que ainda estivesse sentado, ergueu o queixo, os olhos cinzas tornando-se levemente prateados, demonstrando a tamanha fúria que sentia.

May trincou os dentes. Uma maneira para não demonstrar que acabara de engolir em seco ou estremecer sobre o olhar que Draco lhe lançara. Pior! As íris dele estavam ficando prateadas.

Esse era um código onde somente a famá-lia Sutramy e Malfoy tinham: os olhos de seus integrantes tornavam-se prateados, demonstrando que o nível de sua raiva, ódio, ou ira estava realmente muito além do normal.

Por alguns milésimos de segundos, May desejou não ter despertado aquele ódio em Draco que a fitava de modo como se ela fosse um bichinho pequeno e repugnante.

Aquilo fez seu peito se apertar dentro de si, sufocando-a.

- Acho que você não está qualificada para dizer, Su...– Draco disse, num tom baixo e perigoso entre os dentes – que eu _sou_ ou_ não_ frouxo, já que nunca foi para cama comigo, mesmo sendo a_ vagabunda _que todos nós aqui sabemos que você é.

Gina sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e destampando o rosto das mãos, ergueu os olhos e pode ver que logo atrás de si estava Harry.

O amigo ajudou-a a erguer-se e abraçando-a pelos ombros, pegou o casaco dela e a afastou de Malfoy, que parecia estar preste a matar alguém.

- Agora que o circo vai pegar fogo. – Rony exclamou, esfregando as mãos e sorrindo de pura excitação.

Hermione lhe deu um cutucão nas costelas.

- O que foi? – o ruivo perguntou a namorada que o censurou com um olhar.

- Rony cala a boca. – Gina exclamou irritada, apoiando a cabeça no peito de Harry enquanto este a abraçava com carinho, aconchegando-a entre seus braços.

O irmão bufou antes de voltar à atenção para a discussão entre as duas cobras.

- Bem, Malfoy, se eu ainda não fui para a cama com você, um bom motivo devo ter, não é mesmo? – May retrucou, os olhos tornando-se levemente prateados também.

Gina encarava a melhor amiga e o amigo de modo clinico, observando seus atos e acima de tudo seus diálogos.

Até agora não tivera uma chance de conversar com May, e lhe perguntar o motivo de sua briga com Draco, cortando qualquer laço afetivo com o loiro.

Mas, disse a si mesma, daquele dia não iria passar.

Olhou por cima dos ombros de Harry e sorriu para si mesma ao ver que Naty se aproximava, os passos pequenos como os de uma criança e a cabeça baixa, parecendo magoada e incrivelmente acabada.

_O que será que houve com ela?_ Gina pensou com o cenho franzido.

A risada fria de May a trouxe de volta ao presente e a sua atenção a ela.

Draco sorriu de modo mortal, venenoso.

- Motivo você realmente deve ter, Talamay, e deve ser um realmente muito bom. Praticamente uma bomba. Mas eu lhe sugiro que não fale do que não tem conhecimento.

May ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E esse _tal conhecimento_, que você estaria sugerindo, fosse o quê? A sua _Princesa Sofia?_ – exclamou apontando para a anatomia mais intima de Draco. – Seu _Pirulito?_

Uma explosão de gargalhadas aconteceu, alunos se contorcendo de tanto rir.

Até mesmo Gina não pode deixar de soltar um leve riso ao ouvir os codinomes que May nomeara o reprodutor de Draco.

Hagrid e a professora de vôo se encararam incrédulos pela discussão.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa, Hagrid. – a professora disse.

Hagrid coçou a longa barba preta que escondia sua boca antes de começar a caminhar em direção ao castelo com suas passadas longas e pesadas, onde fazia o chão tremer levemente.

- Irei chamar a McGonagall. – e assim acelerou os passos.

Gina suspirou ao ver o gigante correr em direção ao castelo.

Se May e Draco não parassem com aquilo logo, iriam tomar umas belas detenções. E daquela vez, Minerva não iria favorecer a eles o direito de escolha do que iriam fazer, já que na ultima vez, May dera a idéia de pintar a cerca da Floresta Proibida.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa. – uma voz macia disse atrás de si, fazendo que tanto ela como o trio maravilha virasse a cabeça para fitar Naty, que se aproximava. – Daqui a pouco eles vão se matar. – argumentou, pondo-se ao lado de Gina que, ainda abraçada a Harry, tocou na mão da amiga.

- Você está bem? – Naty balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, os olhos azuis escuros como dois poços de águas sombrias.

- Depois conversamos. – foi a única coisa que disse, antes de erguer a cabeça e lançar a ruiva um sorriso amarelo.

Gina assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, entendendo que aquela não era uma hora apropriada para conversarem sobre os problemas da morena.

- Você somente fala, Talamay, mas nunca experimentou. – Draco urrou em revolta, olhando a índia passar a mão pelos cabelos de forma simples e despreocupada.

- E nem vou experimentar. – um sorriso sarcástico curvou-se sobre os lábios dela, antes de direcionar a Harry um olhar significativo. – Sou bem mais o do Potter. – todos os alunos arregalaram os olhos.

Até mesmo Naty que os mantinha cerrados, arregalou-os e direcionou a Gina um olhar duvidoso.

A ruiva deu os ombros e olhou para Harry, que virara o centro das atenções. Todos os olhos vidrados sobre ele.

Sorrindo de volta a May, entendendo que ela queria somente diminuir ainda mais Malfoy, ele deu os ombros.

- E foi incrível. – falou com um brilho vitorioso nos olhos verdes, antes de ver Draco olhá-lo como se fosse matá-lo.

- Você...- o loiro olhou para a índia. – Vocês...- virou a cabeça para Harry novamente. – Meu deus, em que nível você chegou, Talamay? Espere até seu padrinho saber com quem você deitou?

- Para você ver, _Draquinho._ Que até mesmo o Potter se classifica a um nível muito superior ao seu. – e com os dois dedos indicadores da mão ela insinuou o tamanho grandioso da anatomia de Harry, e logo a do Sonserino, onde poderia ser classificado menos de que sete centímetros. – Eu sugiro você fazer uma operação.

Gina afastou-se de Harry quase que na velocidade de um relâmpago, e antes que o moreno pudesse piscar, sentiu a mão da ruiva espalmando-se contra seu peito, onde um estalo alto ecoou.

- Ai! – ele gemeu, sentindo o lugar golpeado começar arder como se tivesse sido marcado a brasa por um ferro ardente.

- Seu miserável! Cachorro! Cafajeste! – Gina gritou – Como você se atreveu a fazer uma coisa dessas? Seu imbecil. Com a minha melhor amiga, praticamente irmã. – outro tapa, agora no antebraço. – Nossa, como eu tenho nojo de você, Potter.

- Gina, calma...- Harry tentou explicar, mas antes de qualquer movimento, Gina lhe deu um tapa na cara, fazendo-a virar numa velocidade incrível para o lado esquerdo.

- Jamais, mas jamais, se atreva a olhar para a minha cara, seu animal pervertido. – e dando a volta nos calcanhares caminhou em direção ao castelo, mas parecendo lembrar-se de algo, virou o rosto para a índia que engoliu em seco – E você, Talamay, teremos uma conversa muito séria. – olhou para Naty que suspirando começou a caminhar com a ruiva até o castelo.

Harry olhou para tudo aquilo atônito, o peito ardendo assim como o antebraço, e o rosto avermelhado, onde a forma de cinco dedos começava a se formar.

Rony olhou-o de forma penosa enquanto Hermione rolava os olhos de modo desgostoso.

Draco Malfoy ria em plenos pulmões, contorcendo-se na grama como uma minhoca que se encontrava em uma frigideira sendo frita.

- Do quê está rindo, Malfoy? – Harry urrou entre os dentes irritado, avançando contra o loiro. Mas foi impedido por Rony que o segurou, pondo-se em sua frente e segurando seus ombros.

- Vá com calma, Harry. – o ruivo aconselhou,

- Calma? CALMA? – Harry berrou – Esse filho da puta vem tirando uma com a minha cara, e você quer que eu tenha calma, Rony? Se você não está lembrado eu acabo de receber um tapa na cara da Gina que por coincidência é a _tua_ irmã. Ela acaba de dizer que quer distancia de mim e você...

- Sim, Harry eu quero que você controle os seus nervos. – Rony falou no mesmo tom alto que o moreno.

Harry riu sem humor.

- Pros diabos os meus nervos.

- Oh, coitado do Potter. – Draco voltou a zombar, rindo – Me diga Potter, como é a dor de receber um tapa? Ainda mais da melhor amiga.

May, sem hesitar, caminhou até o loiro e erguendo a mão, deu-lhe uma bofetada da mesma forma que Harry recebera de Gina. Sua palma da mão fazendo um estalo contra a face do sonserino.

Draco encarou a índia pasmo e surpreso.

- Agora você já sabe como é a sensação de um tapa, Malfoy. – ela disse, séria, os lábios cerrados numa linha fina.

Malfoy parecendo que havia recuperado suas forças ergueu-se, ficando a um palmo de distancia de May que se viu obrigada a levantar o rosto para encarar o loiro, olho a olho.

_Meu Deus, como ele é alto!_ Pensou, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- O que foi, você quer outro? – perguntou em deboche.

- Você deve agradecer aos Deuses por não ser homem, se não eu já teria quebrado todos os seus dentes. – ele disse frio.

- Palavras, palavras. Você somente diz Malfoy, mas agir que é bom, nada! – Harry disse provocativo. – Vem bate em mim então, por que na ultima vez eu te deixei em coma na Ala Hospitalar por um dia inteiro.

Draco voltou-se para Harry, e sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

- Ah sim, eu me lembro, Potter. Também me lembro da sua cara amiga ruiva cuidando de mim numa forma bastante... _Especial._

Harry curvou as sobrancelhas numa forma incrédula.

- Seu canalha! O que você vez com ela? – gritou, agora sendo segurado por Rony, Dino e Jordan.

Malfoy riu friamente. Uma risada onde causou arrepios nos alunos.

- Eu fiz o que você nunca fez, Potter. Eu fiz algo que você jamais, talvez, venha fazer por ser um idiota cego. – os olhos do sonserino tornaram-se impetuosos e quase sanguinários. – Eu simplesmente a vi! Eu a enxerguei Potter. Não fui uma toupeira como você vem sendo nesses últimos anos em relação a ela. Diferente de você...- riu. – Eu já a provei. E Deus, como ela é macia e doce. – Ele sabia que estava dizendo era uma grande mentira, somente um blefe, mas ver o rosto de Potter ir mudando de cor e os olhos verdes escurecendo, a boca espumando de raiva estava sendo realmente gratificante para seu ego.

Harry tentava se soltar das mãos de Jordan e de Dino. Rony havia parado de impedi-lo e virando nos calcanhares encarou o loiro de modo frio, os punhos cerrados ao longo do corpo.

- Rony...- Hermione chamou o namorado de forma gentil, pondo sua mão sobre o ombro.

Rony pareceu não ouvi-la.

- Você fez o quê, Malfoy? – ele disse perigosamente, entre os dentes.

Draco virou-se para o ruivo com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Eu me arrependo de não ter gravado os gemidos dela, Weasley. Tenho certeza que você, o resta da sua famá-lia de vermes, a sua namorada de merda e o Potter iriam adorar ouvir.

- Seu...- Rony urrou, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo, pode ver um jato azul atingir Malfoy em cheio, lançando-o contra uma árvore.

Tanto Rony como os outros viraram suas cabeças na direção da onde o feitiço tinha vindo, e puderam observar May com a varinha em punho, direcionada em Malfoy firmemente, os olhos prateados, faiscando em fúria.

Draco curvou-se na grama e tossiu rouco, antes de levar a mão à boca e perceber que esta sangrava.

- Então você quer um duelo, Talamay? – ele perguntou, erguendo a cabeça e mostrando a ela o lábio cortado e manchado de sangue.

- Se você estiver preparado para perder e levar a surra de uma garota. – May avisou, ainda empunhando a varinha na direção do sonserino, que se ergueu e sacou a sua própria varinha.

- Vamos fazer as coisas ficarem divertidas...- Draco sugeriu, fazendo-a curvar a cabeça levemente para o lado. – Vamos usar somente, _Magia Negra!_

Os alunos soltaram uma exclamação de surpresa. Murmúrios começaram, cochichos e risadas abafadas vindas dos sonserinos ecoaram pelo jardim.

Os estudantes formaram um circulo envolta de May e Draco, ansiosos pelo duelo, alguns já começando a fazerem suas apostas de quem sairia vencedor.

Hermione, como monitora chefe, decidiu que era melhor entrevir. Estufou o peito de fôlego e se colocou entre os dois sonserinos.

- Vocês parem já com isso! Se não serei obrigada a relatar isso à Professora Minerva e tirar uma boa quantidade de pontos de sua casa.

- Deixe eles se matarem, Mione. Duas cobras a menos no mundo não irá fazer falta. – Rony disse, recebendo um olhar mortal da morena.

- Saia da frente, Granger. – May sibilou entre os dentes, os olhos cravados ainda em Draco que se mantinha quieto.

- Não irei sair de lugar algum Su, você que deve se colocar em seu próprio lugar, eu sou a Monitora Chefe aqui, então...

- Estou pouco me ferrando se você é ou não é uma misera monitora, Granger, eu somente quero que você saia da minha frente. – Hermione ergueu o queixo.

- Não irei sair! – May deu os ombros.

- Eu pedi com gentileza. – e movendo a sua varinha em direção a Grifinória, proferiu: - _Estupefaça!_ – o jato do feitiço cortou o ar, chicoteando-o como uma serpente, e em questão de segundos, Hermione já era lançada com força para trás, rolando pelo gramado, como um peso morto.

- Belo feitiço. – Draco elogiou, vendo Rony e Harry correr em direção a amiga desacordada no chão.

- Obrigada. Agora... Onde estávamos? – May voltou a sua varinha na direção de Draco, que também se colocou em posição de duelo. – Oh sim... Magia Negra!

Draco sorriu.

- Espero que não tenha esquecido das aulas que seu padrinho lhe deu.

- Nenhuma.

- Perfeito, então não serei obrigado a pegar leve com você. – e antes que a índia pudesse responder, Malfoy urrou com firmeza: - _Incoliteros Somelty!_

May sorriu e antes que o feitiço pudesse atingi-la, proferiu:

_- Felicinit Esculón!_

Os jatos de luzes amarelas se chocaram, e uma leve bola colorida se formou no ar, antes de explodir e chuviscos de brava caírem sobre o gramado e uma fumaça cinza ser levada pelo vento.

- Pensou rápido. – Draco disse, sorrindo.

- Eu não pensei rápido, querido, você que é lerdo demais. _Yliaty Prótunun!_ – gritou sem hesitar, onde o feitiço roxo colidiu contra o peito de Draco que voltou a ser lançado para trás, dando um giro no ar, antes de cair no chão como um baque.

O loiro riu e ergueu os olhos e apontando a varinha para May, disse:

- _Silincetiosa_ – a índia pega desprevenida, franziu o cenho ao não ver jato algum sair da ponta da varinha do Sonserino.

Riu.

- O quê é isso Malfoy? A varinha não te obedece mais? – Draco sorriu venenoso.

- Não doçura, você que não percebeu. – May ergueu uma sobrancelha e antes que pudesse soltar qualquer exclamação, sentiu alguma coisa espinhosa enrolar-se em seu pé.

Olhou para baixo e viu um tipo de trepadeira começar a enrolar-se envolta de seu corpo, como uma cobra, os espinhos cortando sua pele, deslizando por ela e fazendo um rastro de sangue.

- _Aaahhhhhhhh!_ - berrou, os dedos de sua mão que estavam envoltos da varinha se abriram, e esta caiu ao lado de seus pés, enquanto sentia a dor da planta, esmagando-a, arranhando-a e subindo por seu corpo, até chegar à altura de seu pescoço. – Malfoy! – gritou por ele.

Draco se levantou e limpou as folhas secas de suas vestes, enquanto apreciava a cena.

- O que foi, _Mayzinha_ Não sabe como se livrar do feitiço? – zombou.

Foi quando viu algo que ele realmente não esperava.

Ela estava chorando de dor.

Lágrimas caindo pelo canto dos olhos levemente puxados de May, que gemia de dor, ao sentir os espinhos cravando em sua pele sem piedade.

Uma dor em seu peito se aglomerou e Draco arrependeu-se por ter proferido um feitiço tão letal como aquele.

Desejou estar no lugar da índia. Mas ele tinha plena consciência... Ele estava sofrendo ainda mais. Vendo-a daquela forma tão indefesa, chorando e gemendo de dor.

- May...- chamou-a num murmúrio, ao ouvir mais um gemido dela.

- Draco...- ela o chamou, abrindo os olhos e fitando-o – Por favor... me... solta. Por... favor...- Céus, ela estava implorando.

Como pudera fazer uma coisa daquela, com ela?

Sem pensar, ele balançou a varinha no ar numa forma rápida, e num passe de mágica a planta começou a desaparecer, deixando a vista as vestes rasgadas da índia, junto com o sangue que escorria por sua pele, manchando sua blusa branca.

Ela caiu no chão, fraca.

- May! – Draco gritou por ela, correndo em sua direção. Mas para a sua surpresa, May ergueu a cabeça, um sorriso vitorioso curvando em sua boca.

- _Colatiros!_ – ela proferiu, e um jato vermelho o atingiu.

Ele caiu no chão, contorcendo-se de dor, sentindo seus ossos serem esticados, como se estivessem sendo puxados por uma corda.

_Maldição! Como se deixara enganar por ela? Fraco! Você é um fraco, Malfoy! E é esse seu amor por ela, que o faz ser tão estúpido._ Sua mente gritava, enquanto seu corpo se contorcia.

- Você acha mesmo que um simples feitiço de trepadeira pode me derrotar, Malfoy? – May perguntou, irônica, levantando-se, sem se importar com seus ferimentos e suas vestes rasgadas – Eu fui treinada para agüentar torturas, querido. – aproximou-se do loiro – Diferente de você, não é mesmo?

Sentiu seu coração falhou um batimento, quando seus olhos encontraram os dele, cheio de dor e solidão.

_Por que você me machuca dessa forma, Draco? Eu te amo tanto,_ Ela pensou, sentindo um nó na garganta.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – a voz severa de Minerva McGonagall sobressaltou-se, fazendo com que May vira-se à cabeça para fitar a professora de transfiguração se aproximar e ao seu lado Hagrid. – Tamalay Su e Senhor Malfoy o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?

A velha bruxa tirou a própria varinha de dentro de suas vestes e agitou-a contra Draco que parou de sentir seus ossos se esticarem instantaneamente.

- Todos os alunos para o Salão Principal, agora mesmo, o almoço será servido daqui a pouco. – Minerva ordenou, severa – E vocês dois – apontou para May e Draco que ainda estava estirado no chão – os quero em minha sala imediatamente. – dando a volta nos calcanhares à professora começou a se locomover pelo jardim, a longa saia preta de sua veste ondulando em sintonia com o vento.

* * *

Fechou a porta num estrondo forte e furioso atrás de si e caminhou até o sofá vermelho daquela sala particular. Olhou para a lareira e cerrando os olhos levemente, fez com que a tora já posicionada soltasse uma leve faísca, antes de começar a ser queimada e consumida pela chama do fogo.

- Aquele... Aquele maldito, cafajeste, filho duma...

- Você é uma imbecil! – Naty interrompeu-a, sentando-se na poltrona ao lado da lareira.

Gina olhou-a incrédula.

- Espera ai...- a ruiva urrou, cruzando as pernas e acomodando-se melhor – Se eu me lembre bem, você ouviu perfeitamente quando o estrupício do Potter confirmou que havia ido para a cama com a May.

- Gina, pelo amor de Deus, até parece que você não sabe que a May é virgem! – Gina engoliu em seco, e deu os ombros.

- E quem nos garante que ela esteja mesmo dizendo a verdade?

- Talvez o elo da nossa amizade? A nossa confiança que temos uma na outra? Merlin, agindo assim parece que você realmente concorda com os alunos da escola. –Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- No que eu concordo com eles?

- Que a May é realmente uma _vadia._ Sendo que ela está muito longe disso. Se tiver em Hogwarts uma garota tão fechada e _castra_ como a May, eu ainda vou conhecer.

Gina soltou um baixo muxoxo, assimilando numa rapidez incrível em sua mente as palavras de Naty.

- Tudo bem. – disse por fim, quebrando o silencio que pairou no ar. – Eu posso ter pegado um pouco pesado.

- _Um pouco?_

- Okay, eu _peguei _pesado, mas...- um sorriso perverso surgiu no canto dos lábios da ruiva.

Naty também sorriu.

- Você _adorou_ dar um tapa na cara do Harry, não é mesmo? – Gina sufocou uma risada.

- Adorar é pouco. Eu _amei!_

Naty balançou a cabeça, relembrando do momento em que viu o rosto de Harry virar na direção em que a mão de Gina impulsionara com o tapa estralado.

Com certeza a marca dos dedos não iria desaparecer tão cedo. E provavelmente, Harry ainda chegaria a sentir uma irritante dor no local golpeado pelo restante da semana.

Suspirou e olhou para a sua mão direita, sentindo-se vazia ao ver que seu dedo anelar não se encontrava mais vestido com o anel de compromisso que Fred lhe dera.

Gina pareceu perceber a sua quietude e aproximou-se, antes de perguntar numa voz calorosa:

- Ná... O que houve?

Naty deu os ombros numa forma melancólica, junto com o pequeno sorriso amarelo em seus lábios.

- Nada de mais. – disse baixinho.

- Me conte. - Erguendo os olhos, Naty olhou para a ruiva com os olhos azuis brilhantes pelas lágrimas que começavam a se apossar deles, e fazendo com que ficassem vermelhos.

Gina engoliu em seco ao ver o semblante da amiga tão abatido, pálido e incrivelmente mergulhado de dor.

Estava preste a abrir a boca e dizer alguma coisa, quando Naty ergueu a mão direita e balançou levemente o dedo anelar para frente e para trás, mostrando que este estava nu.

Gina arregalou os olhos e franziu o cenho parecendo incrédula.

- Mas... O que houve com o anel que o Fred te deu? – Naty respirou fundo, parecendo fazer uma força enorme para segurar o choro.

- Nós... Terminamos. – a ultima frase não passou de um leve sussurro, onde Gina teve que fazer um grande esforço para entender.

- Vocês o quê? – Gina exclamou – Como? Por quê? Onde? Quando?

Naty riu sem humor algum, recontando-se na poltrona e cruzando as pernas.

- Como? De uma forma bem direta, sibilando com todas as letras da palavra: _A-c-a-b-o-u!_ Por quê? – Naty suspirou e contou a ruiva sobre a carta de Paul e no que nela retratava, e logo depois revelou que Fred pegara a carta que havia caído no chão depois de um longo amasso entre eles. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela, enquanto Gina cerrava os punhos com força.

Como o miserável de Paul tinha a cara de pau de dizer todas aquelas barbaridades a Naty, sendo que fora _ela_ a prejudicada com tudo aquilo? O cara era um doente mental. E ainda mais, seu irmão era um estúpido ao não perceber o quando o termino do namoro dele com a amiga iria afetá-la ainda mais.

Tudo bem que a relação de Naty e Paul não estava numa das maiores sabedorias de Gina, mas ela sabia o suficiente: Paul fazia alguma coisa com a amiga que a deixava mal, doente, triste... Completamente infeliz.

E ver Natalie McBride infeliz era algo que somente alguém que a conhecia o suficiente poderia dizer. Na maioria dos momentos a morena sempre estava sorrindo. Um sorriso que escondia por de trás de seus olhos, o sofrimento de algo oculto.

Fez uma nota mental para ter uma séria conversa com Fred também, depois de resolver um assunto com May.

Naty fungou, fazendo Gina balançar a cabeça, voltando aquele momento.

- Quando? Hoje! Onde? Agora a pouco no corredor.

- Mas... Deve ter acontecido mais alguma coisa Naty. Eu te conheço. Se o motivo do fim do namoro foi somente pela carta e pela parte de Fred você teria ido atrás dele. Você jamais iria permitir isso... Somente se a sua escolha também fosse terminar.

Naty sorriu. Era impossível esconder algo de Gina. Ela era muito perspicaz.

- Eu realmente fui atrás dele depois de alguns minutos. – olhou para a amiga. – Eu estava disposta a contar para ele sobre a minha vida, Gi. _Toda ela._ A minha historia que até hoje eu me neguei a contar a você e a May. Mas...- a imagem de Fred beijando aquela garota loira da Corvinal, as mãos acariciando-a, os lábios devorando-a como tantas vezes fizera com ela também, fluiu em sua mente a fazendo sentir um nó na garganta.

- Mas...

- Eu o vi beijando outra. – passou a mão pelos cabelos, antes de apoiar o rosto sobre estas - Melhor... Praticamente_, comendo_ uma garota da Corvinal.

Gina teve um sobressalto tão grande no sofá, que quase caiu no chão.

- Ele o quê? – ela berrou em plenos pulmões. Não acreditando no que seus ouvidos haviam acabado de ouviu. – Não Naty, você só pode estar enganada. Aquele não poderia ser o Fred. Eu conheço muito bem ele, e eu sei que ele jamais faria algo tão... baixo. Ele te ama de mais para te magoar dessa maneira. – balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Você pode ter se enganado.

Naty riu de modo frio, jogando a cabeça para trás e fixando seus olhos no teto da sala.

- Me enganei tanto que provavelmente minha mente também entendeu mal o recado, quando o seu querido irmão virou-se para mim e disse: _O que foi, McBride? Veio buscar um pouco de divertimento? Se for isso, eu estou ocupado agora._

Gina parecia mais incrédula a cada segundo, sua boca aberta como se o seu queixo fosse parar no chão e os olhos arregalados.

- Eu... Deus. Como Fred pode ter sido tão ridículo. Como aquele imbecil chegou a esse ponto?

- Ele me feriu Gi, e não deve ter conhecimento o quando esta ferida bem aqui – levou a mão ao coração, os olhos ainda fitando o teto, e as lagrimas escorrendo agora pelas laterais de seus olhos, fazendo um rastro úmido – está começando a me matar. Eu não vou ser falsa e dizer que eu não sei que nesse momento ele também deve estar sofrendo...

- Mas você pelo menos não beijou outro na frente dele. – Naty assentiu, fazendo a ruiva rosnar entre os dentes – Aquele palerma! – começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pressionando as têmporas, a cabeça começava a latejar. – E eu pensando que além de mim, ele era o único da famá-lia que tinha um cérebro na cabeça. Depois de tudo o que eu ouvi dizer a Jorge naquele dia em que ele gritara com a May... Dar uma verdadeira lição do amor. É muito difícil acreditar que ele fora capaz de fazer algo tão _monstruoso._

- Para você ver como as pessoas surpreendem. – Naty disse, desviando seu olhar do teto e pondo-o sobre a porta da sala, que se abriu num rompante revelando a imagem suada e arfante de May.

A índia olhou para ela e sorriu e quando seus olhos negros puseram-se sobre Gina e viu a ruiva vermelha de raiva, pressionando as têmporas e quase soltando fumaça pelas orelhas, engoliu em seco.

_To perdida,_ Pensou, fechando a porta e colocando as mãos para frente de seu corpo, os braços esticados, de uma forma como se estivesse querendo deter alguma fera.

- Gina, por favor, precisamos conversar. Não é nada do que você está pensando, amiguinha. O que aconteceu no jardim, bem... Não é exatamente o que deu para se entender. – deu um passo a frente. – Eu sei que você deve estar _fula_ da vida comigo, e eu te dou todo esse direito, e eu não posso negar que _amei_ o tapa que você deu no Potter – os olhos negros brilharam de uma forma orgulhosa – e cara, que tapa! – balançou a cabeça saindo do transe, e começou a atropelar as palavras novamente: – mas você entendeu tudo errado, querida. Eu nunca dormi com o Potter. Deus me livre dessa desgraça. Tudo bem que ele é lindo, gentil e tem um corpo maravilhoso. E põem maravilhoso nisso. Mas, Gi... _É o Potter_. E você sabe como eu sou em relação a aquela lagartixa.

Naty riu após a declaração desesperada da índia e Gina também não pode deixar de rir.

- May está tudo bem, eu que me deixei levar pelo momento e não pensei muito bem. É claro que você jamais iria para a cama com o Potter. – May suspirou aliviada e tirou o casaco, antes de pular por cima do sofá e sentar-se.

- Graças a Deus, você não sabe como eu estava morrendo de medo de você querer me estrangular.

- Eu estrangular você? Imagina, por que eu faria uma coisa dessas? A você ainda que é uma menina tão pura e intocada. Você ainda é virgem.

May fez uma careta.

- Cale a boca que você também é. – Gina riu.

- E espero ficar assim por um bom tempo ainda. – May assentiu.

- Espero mesmo. Por que não estou afim de te por um cinto de castidade. – a ruiva gargalhou.

- Está parecendo os meus irmãos. – May deu os ombros e pareceu despreocupada.

- Bem, pense pelo lado positivo; por mim você vai poder perder a virgindade somente depois de casar. Para seus irmãos você vai casar depois dos quarenta e perder a virgindade depois dos sessenta.

- Tadinha de mim. – Gina sentou-se ao lado da índia, encolhendo os ombros e fazendo uma falsa cara de desolada – Vou morrer num caixão branco.

Naty riu pela primeira vez naquele dia.

- Eu quero um normal, para mim.

- Eu vou querer um preto. – May disse convicta. – Um daqueles que brilha no escuro. – Gina olhou-a com uma cara estranha.

- Como você pretende fazer um caixão _preto _brilhar no _escuro_?

- Não sei. Eu dou um jeito. Sempre me disseram que a luz afasta os vermes. E eu não vou querer que a minha linda pele, macia como um pêssego, seja comida por aqueles bichinhos nojentos e rastejantes que ficam embaixo da terra.

- Então eu acho que seria melhor você ser cremada. – Naty sugeriu, entrando na brincadeira.

May negou num gesto de cabeça.

- Não, não. Quero que meu caixão seja levado para o cemitério em um carro cheio de enfeites e fachas com frases como: _"A uma mulher esplendida, sensacional, cheia de vigor e classe!", "Talamay, a mais desejada!", "May Sutramy, a mulher que destruiu milhares de corações masculinos!"._ Pessoas ao arredor carregando buquês de flores, vestidas de modo clássico e formal, enquanto outros jogam pétalas vermelhas e brancas no chão à medida que o carro fosse passando. E não podemos esquecer da orquestra, com violinos, piano, flautas...

Gina riu.

- Você quer uma festa no seu enterro, só se for. – May resmungou.

- Não quero uma festa, eu quero _glamour _minha filha_, glamour!_

Gina e Naty riram ao verem os olhos negros de May brilharem de modo sonhador.

A índia também sorriu e quando seus olhos se puseram em Naty novamente o riso morreu e uma expressão de preocupação colocou-se em seu rosto.

- Ná, você estava chorando? – Gina suspirou, e também parou de rir.

- Sim. - Naty respondeu.

- Por quê? – May quis saber.

E em poucos segundos Naty e Gina já estavam relatando o que conversavam minutos antes dela chegar.

Contaram sobre a carta de Paul, onde vez a índia soltar um leve palavrão baixinho que as duas puderam distinguir que fosse algo parecido mais ou menos como:_ aquele filho da mãe._

Naty contou por fim a historia do fim do namoro dela com Fred, onde fez com que May ficasse do mesmo modo que Gina.

- Ele tem problema? – ela exclamou – Não, por que um infeliz que termina com você por causa de uma carta que fora escrita por um lunático, só pode ter sérios problemas na cabeça.

- Ele tem um problema...- Gina disse revoltada – Falta de um cérebro.

- Falta de confiança em mim. – Naty corrigiu-a.

May fitou a amiga de modo critico, os olhos mais fechados do que o normal.

- Você vai me desculpas Naty, mas, acho que você é a pessoa menos encarregada de dizer a alguém que não tem confiança.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – May suspirou profundamente.

- Amiga, você tem que me entender que... Nem eu e tampouco a Gina não sabemos nada a seu respeito. – Naty pareceu indigna com aquela acusação e num pulo colocou-se de pé, com o cenho franzido numa forma zangada.

- Mas que absurdo é esse que está dizendo, Talamay? É claro que vocês me conhecem. Melhor do que ninguém. Vocês sabem como me animar. Sabem quando estou triste ou feliz. Sabem quando eu preciso de vocês. Sabem quando eu não estou me sentindo bem com alguma coisa...

- Será que sabemos mesmo, Naty? – May desafiou-a. – Pois bem, eu posso realmente saber de todas essas cosias que você disse, mas o essencial eu não faço a mínima idéia.

- E o que seria esse _essencial?_

- As suas raízes. A sua historia. Da onde você veio, onde nasceu, quem são seus pais e como eles faleceram. Como era o seu relacionamento com Paul e como começou esse seu ódio por ele. Eu não sei sobre a sua vida Naty. Absolutamente nada. Deus eu nem sei o seu nome do meio.

Aquilo foi como um tapa, fazendo com que a morena cambaleasse para trás e voltasse a se sentar, caindo sobre a poltrona como um peso morto.

- Naty...- Gina chamou-a – May está certa. Nem sabemos o seu nome do meio. Sabemos que McBride vem do seu pai... Mas e o nome da sua mãe?

Naty ainda se mantinha calada, o rosto pálido como a neve e as mãos tremulas, como se ela estivesse no meio de uma incrível tempestade de vento, que lhe causava todo aquele frio.

Ela parecia sôfrega, como uma folha ao ar, levada pela brisa.

_Shhh... Cale a boca, e pare de se debater. Se não você vai sentir mais dor, pequenina._

A voz de um homem ecoou em sua mente a fazendo contorcer seu rosto em uma careta de repugnância.

_Quanto é que essa garota vale? Estamos num leilão e eu iria adorar uma escravinha para me satisfazer. Olha só como ela é bonitinha. Treme que nem uma ratinha suja e porca, não é mesmo?_

Outra voz.

Naty tampou os ouvidos, como se aquilo fosse ajudá-la a não poder ouvir mais as vozes. Começou a balançar seu corpo para frente e para trás, o rosto quase sendo escondido entre seus joelhos.

Mas as vocês continuavam... Seu passado começa a invadi-la novamente.

_Vamos logo sua imprestável. – o som de um chicote serpenteou no ar, antes de o cabo grosso de couro chocar-se contra suas costas. Ela gritou e a bandeja em sua mão caiu. O trapo que usava como uma blusa começou a manchar-se de sangue. – Levante-se sua putinha. – e recebeu mais uma chibatada._

- Não, por favor, não... Deixem-me em paz. – Naty sibilou, num transe profundo.

Gina e May se aproximaram dela e ajoelharam-se a sua frente.

- Naty acorde. – Gina chamou-a, balançando-a pelos ombros.

_- Coma! COMA! – o homem gritou, segurando-a pelos cabelos e afundando seu rosto entre a comida estragada que estava no lixo da rua há quase três dias – Coma tudo, sua cadela! Isso é o seu castigo por ter queimado o arroz._

E num gesto brusco, Naty reergueu-se, puxando o ar com força pela boca, como se tivesse acabado de sair do fundo de águas tenebrosas, e agora se encontrava na superfície, enchendo seus pulmões de oxigênio.

- Eu não posso. – ela disse baixinho, os olhos fixos em algum ponto da parede da sala. – Não posso.

_O que houve amor? – A voz de Paul veio a sua mente – Está com medo do que? Você já fez isso tantas vezes com os outros homens que te comeram. Acho que eu te comer não vai ser tão nojento para você não é mesmo? Além do mais, essa é a nossa primeira vez. – ele sorriu quase que demoníaco, enquanto aproximava-se da cama a onde a amarrara, a boca tampada por um pano. Começou a se debater. – Epa, epa. Não se debata, se não as cordas nos seus pulos e tornozelos vão machucar a sua pele e olha que eu ainda nem a provei._

_Ela implorou com os olhos para ele não fazer aquilo, pediu e humilhou-se, mas como resposta recebera um tapa na cara._

_Sua vagabunda. Você se deu para tantos outros e eu que sou seu namorado não vou ter o direito de te foder. Pare de se debater! – e deu-lhe mais um tapa na face, que se encontrava encharcada de lágrimas._

As imagens, vozes... Tudo ecoou em sua mente como um furação. Todo o seu passado veio átona, e sentia-se tonta, enjoada e uma ânsia de vomito tomava conta de seu estomago embrulhado.

Um gosto amargo tomou-lhe conta da boca.

- Eu... eu...- sibilou. Foi então que para sua surpresa sentiu algo se arrebatar contra seu rosto, como um tapa.

- May! – Gina exclamou ao ver a índia dar um tapa na cara de Naty.

May deu os ombros.

- Somente assim que ela vai acordar.

Naty piscou os olhos varias vezes antes de levar uma mãe a face golpeada.

Olhou para a índia atônita.

- May! – ela exclamou, novamente de volta ao seu presente.

- Desculpe querida, mas não achei outro jeito de te trazer para a Terra.

Gina ergueu-se e suspirou.

- Graças a Deus! – voltou a se sentar no sofá, e foi seguida por May.

Naty ainda tinha a mão no rosto quando a ruiva perguntou:

- O que aconteceu com você, Naty? – a morena suspirou e estava preste a dizer:_ nada de mais._ Quando May bufou ao seu lado e respondeu com irônica:

- Não espere que ela te diga Gina, Naty talvez jamais conte nada a nos duas.

Naty respirou fundo e olhou paras as duas amigas que se encontravam com os olhos escuros, demonstrando o quanto estavam chateadas.

Sentiu um aperto no peito.

Havia escondido tempo de mais as verdades das duas pessoas a quem considerava como uma irmã.

Respirou fundo varias vezes.

Não iria contar tudo de uma vez, mas pelo menos a parte de seu namoro com Paul elas teriam o direito. Elas eram suas amigas e não um grupo de cafajestes, pedófilos e ninfomaníacos com quem se abatera no passado, antes de reencontrar seu avó.

- Eu estava pensando no meu relacionamento com Paul. – May balançou a mão numa forma nervosa, pedindo para ela se calar.

- Naty você não precisa...

- Não! Eu quero! Eu _preciso _contar. Vocês têm esse direito.

As amigas prenderam as respirações quando Naty começou a narrar.

- Eu era uma nova garota de quatorze anos que acabara de chegar em Hogwarts, vinda de Paris. Tudo isso aqui era novo para mim. Tanto as pessoas como a cultura e a língua. – as imagens fluíam em sua mente. – Foi então que Dumbledore anunciou os iniciantes e por fim eu fui a selecionada para ir ao Chapéu Seletor. Eu tremia graças ao meu nervosismo. Foi então que andando por aquele corredor que me levaria ao banco para ver em que casa eu iria ficar que eu vi Paul pela primeira vez.

"Eu me lembro de tudo com todos os detalhes, até mesmo do jeito de como estava o cabelo dele. Ele estava ao lado de um garoto que usava óculos e tinha um nariz enorme, e do outro uma linda jovem de cabelos avermelhados que os prendia em duas tranças... E ele – um abafado riso irônico escapou de seus lábios. – Bem... Paul estava lindo com aquele uniforme azul da Corvinal. Os cabelos despenteados e caindo-lhe sobre os olhos castanhos, o sorriso dele era o mais lindo que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida. E depois que tudo o que acontecera comigo, eu jamais pensei que algum homem pudesse mexer comigo como ele mexera naquele dia".

Gina começou a sentir-se nauseada, somente de imaginar o que deveria ter ocorrido a Naty antes de vir para Hogwarts, para ela repugnar tanto assim a raça masculina. Temer eles como um gato temeria um cão.

E a amiga continuou...

- Ele não havia me visto, nem mesmo quando eu estava bem lá na frente, com o Chapéu na minha cabeça. E quando fui selecionada para a Grifinória e caminhei até o meu lugar, ele também não havia me visto. Era como se eu fosse algo inútil para ele, algo que não valia a pena. Aposto que aquele canalha nem tenha percebido que eu nem comi nada naquele banquete, por que fiquei o jantar inteiro somente o olhando, observando os seus gestos delicados com as garotas, o seu sorriso espontâneo a risada alegre e a maneira sensual que ele mexia nos cabelos. O corpo másculo e forte movendo-se de forma relaxada quando esticava o braço para pegar o sal ou a jarra do suco de abóbora.

"O tempo passou, dias, semanas e meses e o infeliz não saia da minha cabeça. Foi então que num belo dia, eu saindo da biblioteca me trombei com ele, os meus livros caíram no chão. _Ei garota, cuidado!_ Ele disse para mim numa forma divertida e carinhosa, antes de abaixar-se para pegar os meus livros e assim entregá-los a mim. E foi ai que ele me viu... Os olhos dele, aquele castanho, brilharam para mim e por um certo momento eu senti que ele estava meio que sem jeito".

"Eu fiquei completamente embaraçada e corei até o ultimo fio do meu cabelo. Então eu comecei a gaguejar na tentativa de agradecer, mas a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi deixar tudo ainda mais embaraçoso. Então fiz a única cosia que me veio na mente, e a mais idiota; eu corri".

- Onde será que eu já vi isso? – May perguntou zombeteira, lançando um olhar de esquia para Gina que lhe deu um tapa no braço.

- Não me aborreça. – Olhou para Naty que sorria. – Continue.

- Ai, a partir daquele dia eu comecei a sentir que era observada. Por todos os lugares. Onde eu estava, ora no Salão Principal, no jardim, no corredor, eu sentia um par de olhos sobre mim, e foi numa hora de surpresa que eu virei em direção ao sentia que vinha aquela sensação e dei de cara com Paul, encostado no corredor, com as mãos no bolso, três amigos na frente dele falando sem parar e ele olhando para mim, inerte a conversa. O corredor estava cheio, mas naquele momento... Pareceu existir somente eu e ele. Mais ninguém. – suspirou".

"Eu sentia que ele não sabia como chegar em mim, para conversarmos e nos conhecermos, e por minha vez, eu não sabia como dar a intenção a ele de que queria conhecê-lo também, que eu... Céus, eu já estava apaixonada por ele. Completamente".

"Então, foi num dia, na aula do Hagrid que eu senti algo coisa bater contra a minha cabeça, e eu estava num mal dia, completamente emburrada. Olhei para o chão e pude ver uma bolinha. Pegando-a eu me virei e toda enfurecida berrei: _Mas quem foi o idiota, mão-torta, que jogou isso em mim?_ E então ele aparecei de trás duma arvore, sorridente e caminhando até mim. _Que estresse, garota. Foi só um acidente._ Eu pouco me importei se era ele, e não me importei com as batidas fortes do meu coração e as minhas trêmulas pernas. Só sei que ergui o rosto e respondi arrogante. _Um acidente estúpido que só pode ter sido cometido por um toupeira, e por acaso esse seria você?_ – Naty deu os ombros – A partir daquele dia, toda vez que nos encontrávamos; brigávamos".

Fora à vez de Gina lançar um olhar a May. A ruiva abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a índia a interrompeu:

- Se você disser alguma coisa, irei te dar um soco tão forte que você perdera todos os seus dentes. – Gina gargalhou assim como Naty. – Continue.

Naty recuperou o fôlego, levando a mão ao peito antes de continuar:

- Uns dois meses passaram, antes de eu finalmente me encontrar andando pelo corredor à noite. Tinha ficado na biblioteca, estudando até tarde para um exame de Poções que seria no dia seguinte, logo na minha primeira aula. E então, virando num corredor eu me trombo com o Paul e bem... Nos brigamos, trocamos uns empurrões, uns xingamentos, brigamos mais um pouco e por fim... Nos beijamos".

As três fizeram uma cara de enjôo. Gina girou os olhos completamente nauseada.

- Garota corajosa. – murmurou, fazendo May assentir.

- 100

Naty sorriu e balançando a cabeça de modo divertido, continuou:

- Foi realmente um beijo maravilhoso. Ele mandou eu calar a boca e eu o desafiei a vir calá-la, e bem... Foi isso que ele fez. Numa forma bastante experiente, tenho que dizer. Ele me abraçava de um modo que me fazia sentir protegida, algo no meu coração fazia-o bater forte, me sentir quente. Tudo ao meu arredor não existia mais. Somente eu, Paul e o beijo que ele me dava com tanto carinho e por incrível que pareça, amor.

"Então, ficamos nesse de beijos convencionais por quase três semanas, antes de ele me pedir oficialmente em namoro. Eu lógico que aceitei na hora, e quando vi aquela aliança de compromisso, meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. _O anel é tão feio assim, que você ta chorando de piedade?._ Ele me perguntou num tom divertido, e como resposta eu abracei. Mas jamais cheguei dizer algum dia que o amava. É algo que eu não conseguia. Mas eu sentia dentro de mim a chama do amor, mas simplesmente não a punha em palavras, parecia que algo na minha garganta a impedia."

"Foi então que no final do ano passado, para o começo deste, Paul começou a mudar. Começou a ser agressivo, possessivo. Eu pensei que essa mudança de atitude tenha vindo a ocorrer com algum problema particular, mas na verdade, era por que Fred começou a se apaixonar por mim, e Paul percebia perfeitamente as investidas dele em mim e isso o deixava irado. Mas eu sempre deixei bem claro que eu não gostava do Fred, não sentia nada por ele. Somente um carinho de irmão, igual tenho a vocês duas, mas Paul não acreditava e vivia me pedindo uma prova disso."

"Eu estranhei completamente, pois ele sentia sim ciúmes quando alguns garotos me olhavam ou me lançavam alguns sorrisos, e ele chegava a demonstrar, só que era de uma forma agradável, divertida, e eu adorava vê-lo com bico, mostrando o que estava lhe incomodando. Mas quando as coisas começaram a ser relacionadas a Fred, ele mudou numa forma monstruosa." – respirou fundo e levantou-se, começando a sentir sua perna latejar e pedir por alguma movimentação.

Caminhou até a janela da sala e ficou admirando os raios de sol saindo de trás das nuvens brancas.

Sorriu de modo triste.

- Então, num certo dia decidi, Paul gritou comigo. _Como você quer que eu saiba que você me ama se você não demonstra? Se você não me deixa sequer te tocar numa forma mais intima? Se você não me conta porra nenhuma da sua vida passada. Num relacionamento tem que haver confiança e isso você definitivamente não demonstra ter relação a mim._ Ele me disse. Eu perdi a cabeça naquela nossa primeira briga e sem pensar eu comecei a, praticamente, _cuspir_ toda a verdade na cara dele. Disse tudo. Desde do jeito de como nasci, até como vim para Hogwarts e me encantei por ele".

- Deixe-me adivinhar. – May falou, de modo cínico – Ele te abraçou e disse que iria ficar tudo bem. Pediu desculpas e vocês acabaram se reconciliando. – havia um tom de ironia na voz da índia, como se ela estivesse querendo amenizar a situação.

Naty riu de modo fraco e amargurado.

- Quem me dera. – argumentou, olhando ainda pela janela. – Eu esperava qualquer reação vinda de Paul, eu achava que o conhecia, mas na verdade eu jamais soube quem ele na verdade era. Eu fui uma tola ao acreditar que ele iria fazer isso mesmo que você acaba de dizer May. – os olhos marejaram, e ela cerrou os dentes, assim como suas mãos que estavam cruzadas sobre o peito – O filho da mãe fez a ultima coisa que eu esperava. Melhor, nem cheguei a pensar que ele seria capaz de fazer algo tão imperdoável. – suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos – Ele me deu um tapa na cara, onde fez um leve corte no meu lábio, e depois agarrou meus cabelos com força. Eu gritei para ele me largar. Eu na verdade não estava sentido dor, mas estava morrendo de medo do ódio, do desprezo e da repugnância que eu vi nos olhos dele, naquela hora. Foi algo tão repentino que ele não me deu tempo nem de piscar.

"Ele berrou, gritou e continuou a me bater como se eu fosse uma cadela. Eu jamais o vi tão descontrolado. Era como se alguém tivesse possuído o corpo dele naquele momento. O Paul tranqüilo, apaixonado e carinhoso que eu conheci, por quem me apaixonei, havia se transformado numa fera. Um monstro impetuoso. O brilho de vida e alegria que eu sempre amei nos olhos castanhos dele sumirá e dera lugar a algo quase sanguinário".

"Por fim, ele me agarrou pelos ombros e me atacou na parede. _Você vai ser minha, e é bom você cooperar comigo, Natalie, é bom você ficar bem quietinha enquanto eu domino você, se não amanhã mesmo Hogwarts inteira irá saber a putinha de verdade que você é._ Ele urrou entre os dentes, segurando o meu rosto com uma mão, enquanto com a outra ele rasgava a minha roupa. Eu chorei e implorei para ele parar".

"_Paul, o que está havendo com você? Está me assustando, por favor, para! Por favor, meu amor, me solte._ Eu implorei, mas tudo o que consegui foi uma risada fria, negra, como resposta, onde me fez sentir um arrepio na espinha. _Você acha que eu vou mesmo perder essa oportunidade? Você é minha a partir de hoje, queridinha, está presa á mim pelo tempo que eu quiser. E quando eu desejar que você venha para mim, você terá que vir, como uma cachorrinha bem obediente ao seu dono, se não... Você já sabe! _– uma lágrima escorreu, enquanto sua voz começava a enfraquecer pelos soluços - E assim ele me violento, tirou de mim a pouca esperança que ainda me restava. A minha esperança que neste mundo ainda poderiam vir a existir homens que fossem capazes, realmente, de amar".

- O canalha te suborno! – Gina exclamou pasma.

- Se eu o ver na minha frente...- May urrou cerrando os punhos.

O choro sacudia os ombros de Naty, e antes mesmo que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Gina correu até ela e a abraçou, enquanto May também fazia o mesmo.

Naty chorou no ombro das amigas. Os soluços sacudindo-a violentamente.

- Oh Deus. – Gina lamentou – Naty, você escondeu tudo isso de nós.

- Eu não podia falar...- ela respondeu – Se não, o maldito iria contar a todos sobre mim. De como eu fui ridicularizada na minha infância. Eu confiei nele, meninas, e o filho da mãe, me traiu. Apunhalou-me pelas costas.

- Naty, você tinha que ter pelo menos contado para mim e para a Gina.

- E o que você iria fazer, May? – a índia sorriu venenosa.

- Depois de castrá-lo e enfiar um arame farpado no rabo dele... Provavelmente matá-lo. – Naty olhou-a com os olhos inchados.

- Às vezes você chega a me assustar. – Gina riu.

- A May é tenebrosa. – May ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, não me encham.

- Mas o pior...- Naty continuou: - Foi que eu agüentei tudo isso. Agüentei as surras que ele me dava. As violências. Os xingamentos. Tudo. Agüentei tudo até o dia em que eu soube que ele havia batido em você May... Eu poderia ter aceitado os maus tratos, mas jamais iria permitir que o miserável machucasse alguma de vocês duas. Aquilo me deixou tão descontrolada que eu realmente não me importei de que ele contasse a todos sobre o meu passado...- May estremeceu.

- Eu realmente senti medo de você naquele dia. Menina do céu, seus olhos negros eram de aterrorizar até o meu padrinho. – Gina assentiu em plena concordância.

- Eu também fiquei bastante assustada. Jamais vi você tão fula da vida. – Naty deu os ombros.

- Isso é que dá mexer com a minha famá-lia. – disse sorrindo, abraçando as amigas de forma calorosas. – eu amo vocês. – Gina e May sorriram, e em uníssono disseram:

- Também te amamos Naty.

- Estamos aqui agora, pro que der e vier. – May falou.

- E não se esqueça; pode contar sempre com a gente. – Gina completou. Naty assentiu.

- Obrigada por tudo.

Ficaram abraçadas por um longo tempo. Talvez até mesmo por horas. Mas elas não sentiram o tempo passar. O ponteiro de relógio ir se mexendo e modificando os segundos e minutos.

Elas somente repararam que estavam daquela forma a um tempão, quando o sinal do final do almoço tocou, iniciando o começo das aulas da tarde.

Soltando-se das amigas, Gina disse:

- Nos vemos no jantar? – May balançou a cabeça num gesto triste.

- Eu não vou.

- Como assim? – Naty perguntou histérica, quase entrando num_ piti_, ao ver a índia assentir com a cabeça.

- Minerva me proibiu de comparecer ao Baile. – Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Mas...- bateu a mão na testa – É verdade, a sua detenção por ter brigado com o Draco.

- Eu terei que pagar detenção com o maldito um dia antes de voltarmos para casa, na véspera de Natal. – Naty ainda se encontrava incrédula.

- E o que vocês terão que fazer?

- Limpar uma sala de tralhas, ai. Que me parece que ninguém entra nela há quase uma década. – May respondeu desgostosa, girando os olhos de modo tedioso – Aquela velha me proibiu de comparecer a um Baile. Eu! Eu que sou a alegria das festas.

Gina deu os ombros e colocou uma mão sobre o braço da amiga.

- Relaxa May, prometo que eu e a Naty tiramos bastantes fotos do Baile e levamos pra você alguns doces. – brincou, fazendo a índia a fuzilar com os olhos.

- Você é tão atenciosa. Quer que eu chore agora? – retrucou sarcástica.

- Se quiser eu te faço companhia May. – Naty sugeriu – Eu não estou muito a fim de ir a essa festa.

- Nem pensar. – May exclamou – Você vai sim a esse Baile, e vai esfregar na cara do Fred que ele é um imbecil, por ter terminado o namoro com você.

- Esse é o motivo... Eu não estou nem um pouco disposta a vê-lo. – Gina deu-lhe um peteleco na cabeça. – Ai, Gina!

- Natalie, pensa comigo: O Fred vai estar nesta festa, provavelmente tão mal quanto você está agora. Ele vai estar lá provavelmente sentado numa cadeira, num canto, somente esperando o momento de te achar com os olhos e ficar te admirando a noite inteira. E a ultima coisa que ele espera é te ver dançando e se divertindo, então... Por que ao faz a coisa que ele deseja realmente? – Naty franziu o cenho, não entendo aonde a ruiva queria chegar. May sorriu, captando a idéia.

- Isso. É perfeito. – virou-se parta a morena – Se você se mostrar tão mal quanto ele, Fred vai perceber o tanto que essa distancia entre vocês dois está de fazendo mal. E talvez ele se abale com isso, e se aproxime de você... Bem, pelo menos para conversarem.

Naty sorriu, parecendo gostar da sugestão.

Ela pretendia complementar a historia de acabada de contar as amigas em relação a Paul, e revelar a elas que depois dele, depois de finalmente perceber que todo aquele amor que um dia chegara a sentir por ele, não chegava nem perto para o que sentia em relação a Fred.

Fred era praticamente o homem que a fazia perder o chão. A cabeça. E esquecer o próprio nome. Ele tinha um dom de domar seus sentimentos, e fazer nascer dentro dela as reações mais eloqüentes.

Respirou fundo e sentiu o ar fresco acalmar seus pulmões.

E pela primeira vez, ela se viu com vontade de se entregar a um garoto por sua vontade. De sentir o corpo dele pressionando o seu. As mãos tocando-a nos recantos mais íntimos. A boca dele a saboreando, enquanto seus corpos dançavam unidos, movimentando-se em um ritmo perfeito e harmonioso.

Estremeceu somente de pensar de como seria deixar se amar por Fred.

- Vocês têm razão. – disse por fim – Vou fazer isso mesmo.

- É isso ai garota. Essa é a Naty que conhecemos. – May falou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Bem... Então acho melhor nos irmos para a aula. – Gina sugeriu, olhando para o relógio e vendo que já estava atrasada quase dez minutos para a sua aula de Adivinhação.

- Nos vemos depois do baile então. – May sugeriu caminhando até o sofá e pegando seu casaco.

Foi quando viu Gina abrindo a porta da sala e quase saindo que se lembrou que queria perguntar algo a ela.

- Gina. – chamou-a, fazendo a ruiva dar um passo para trás e fitá-la de modo que incentivou-a a fazer a pergunta entalada em sua garganta: - Você é virgem?

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O quê? – perguntou de modo pasmo.

- Somente me responda. – a ruiva assentiu de modo hesitante, olhando para a índia como se estivesse delirando. – Então você e o Draco... jamais tiveram... você sabe... relações intimas?

Gina arregalou os olhos de modo como se idéia fosse a coisa mais absurda que já ouvira.

- Mas é obvio que não. Quem te disse uma loucura dessas? – May sorriu.

- O próprio _Pavão Oxigenado._ – num relato rápido, enquanto caminhava até a porta, contou a Gina e a Naty o que acontecera no jardim, depois que elas saíram. E o modo como Potter ficara enlouquecido depois de ouvir tamanha barbaridade.

- Eu não creio que ele falou uma coisa dessas. – Naty disse, olhando para Gina que parecia ter entrado num estado de transe.

- É. Eu também, não. – May garantiu – Mais o Potter e o Rony quase pularam em cima do Malfoy, mas Dino e Jordan os seguraram.

- Pois não deveriam. – Gina argumentou pela primeira vez. – Deveriam ter deixado Harry e Rony matar aquele infeliz. – May abraçou-a pelos ombros.

- Agora sim, estamos começando a nos entender em relação a aquela cobra.

- Eu ainda não acredito que ele teve a maior cara lavada de dizer um absurdo desses. Mas ele vai me ouvir. Ah se vai. E pode deixar May que o que o trabalhar de matar o imbecil que você iniciou eu vou terminar. – estralou os dedos.

- Não se esqueça de tirar fotos e me levar uns docinhos depois. – a índia disse, dando-lhe uma piscadela que a fez rir.

- Pode deixar. – Naty ao lado delas soltou um leve muxoxo, chamando a atenção das duas amigas, e antes que elas pudessem perguntar o motivo daquela reclamação, a morena disse:

- Vocês duas já beijaram o Malfoy, menos eu. Será que eu não poderia beijar ele primeiro, antes de ele ser morto.

- NATALIE MCBRIDE! – as duas berraram escandalizadas, fazendo-a sacudir o corpo num riso alegre.

- Brincadeirinha.

O resto do dia passou como se as horas houvessem se transformado em minutos.

Talvez fosse pela adrenalina pelo Baile e a animação das garotas de discutirem de como iriam vestidas, ou talvez fosse por que May não se encontrava presente na Terra, ligada ao que acontecia em sua volta.

Ouviu alguns comentários a respeito do Baile, mas se encontrava tão inerte que passava reto a cada grupinho que via no corredor.

Sua cabeça latejava e seu corpo inteiro ardia pelos malditos ferimentos feito pela trepadeira proferida por Draco na hora que duelaram.

Mas pelo que Madame Ponfrey disse, na manhã seguinte acordaria nova em folha, sem um arranhão.

Olhou ao arredor da sala onde acontecia a ultima aula do dia; Poções, a procura de Draco. Não sabia o por quê de está tão preocupada por ele, e querer vê-lo, mas não podia negar que a saudade em seu peito começava a incomodá-la.

Tentara negar a si mesma que não sentia a falta dos abraços de Draco, dos beijos dele, das palavras doces que ele dizia ao pé de seu ouvido. Mas, a verdade, era que realmente sentia falta da companhia daquele pervertido duma figa.

Precisava dele. Essa era a crua, fria e terrível verdade.

Suspirando passou a mão pelos cabelos e abaixou a cabeça, colocando-a entre as paginas amarelas do livro aberto sobre a mesa.

- Ei, May, tudo bem? – Mary, a garota que sentava ao seu lado, ocupando o lugar que sempre fora de Draco, perguntou, pondo a mão em seu ombro.

May assentiu e fez uma careta de forma desgostosa.

_Oh sim, tudo estava perfeito!_ Ela pensou com ironia, antes de para seu alivio, ouvir o som do sinal.

Pegou sua mochila, fechou seu livro e encaminhou-se até a porta, saindo da sala com uma incivil pressa.

Estava ansiosa para tomar um bom banho, deitar em sua cama e chorar até que o sono chegue.

Queria ficar sozinha. E agradecia a Dumbledore por ter tido a idéia de fazer aquela festa de Halloween. Isso a deixaria sozinha em seu dormitório, sem as garotas nojentas e irritantes de seu ano.

Caminhou pelo corredor escuro das Masmorras e não pode deixar de sentir um leve alivio quando se deparou com a porta do Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

Falando a senha, a porta se abriu e sem olhar para os lados, subiu as escadas em direção aos dormitórios femininos e entrou no seu próprio, referente ao seu ano.

Nem percebeu quando a porta atrás de si fechou sozinha, junto com o trinco que acabara de ser girado, trancando-a.

May jogou sua mochila ao pé de sua cama e seus livros sobre o colchão e antes que pudesse esticar os braços para alongar-se, uma voz séria disse atrás de si:

- Agora vamos ter uma conversinha, May!

A índia virou-se numa forma rápida e arregalou os olhos ao ver quem estava ali.

**Continua...**


	18. Capitulo 18: Os maus também choram

**Capitulo 18: Os maus também choram**

_Eu queria que você estivesse aqui no meu lado. Para me abraçar, e me aconchegar em seu peito e dizer que me ama._

_

* * *

  
_

Mas como aquilo era possível?

- Gina? – May chamou a amiga que deu um passo à frente e saiu das sombras, pondo-se sobre a fraca luminosidade do pôr-do-sol, que banhava o dormitório.

A ruiva suspirou e olhou no relógio em seu pulo.

- Eu tenho exatamente dez minutos para falar tudo o que eu quero e ouvir algumas explicações. – Gina explicou, cruzando os braços.

- O que eu fiz desta vez?

- Eu também não sei, por isso estou aqui. Para descobrir. – May franziu o cenho.

- Eu não estou te entendendo Gi, o que foi?

- Eu vou ser bem direta. – Gina argumentou, passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos. Finalmente havia conseguido uma brecha para fugir do Salão Comunal da Grifinória e se infiltrar no da Sonserina.

A conversa que teria com May naquele instante, tinha sido muito adiada, e fazer isso agora seria impossível.

Seria uma pessoa a menos para enfiar um pouco de juízo na cabeça.

Somente de pensar que teria, ainda, um bom papinho com Draco e Fred, já começava a sentir-se exausta.

May sentou-se na beira da cama, cruzando as pernas.

- Então vamos lá, pode dizer. – Gina sentou-se no colchão da cama ao lado do da índia, e pondo-se em sua frente, disse sem hesitar:

- Por que você terminou com o Draco? – May arregalou os olhos de forma atônita, antes de voltar a relaxar suas feições e erguer uma sobrancelha.

Afinal das contas, que gozo de significado, aquela maldita pergunta viria a ter?

- Bem... Não foi exatamente um termino, já que eu e ele jamais tivermos algo realmente firme. Sério, sabe? – deu os ombros – simplesmente não dava mais.

- Não minta para mim, Talamay. – Gina exclamou séria. – Eu não vim aqui, arriscando o meu pescoço nesse ninho de cobras, para sair sem nenhuma explicação razoável de sua parte.

- Por quê tudo isso agora, Virginia? Se quiser alguma explicação, esta deve ser pedida ao infeliz do Malfoy, e não a mim. – Gina suspirou.

- Tem que ser de você, porque você sempre é a mais confusa. – May olhou-a de modo irônico.

- Eu não sou confusa. – Gina riu sarcástica.

- Oh não. Eu que sou. May, o que houve? Por que o Draco esta andando pelo colégio como uma barata tonta, pensando aonde errou com você, para ignorá-lo desse modo tão infantil. – Agora ela havia ido longe de mais. May pensou, levantando-se e começando a sibilar coisas sem sentido, andando pelo quarto de um lado para o outro.

Gina a olhava de como quase cômico, piscando os olhos varias vezes, na tentativa de tentar registrar algo útil que ela declarava.

Por fim, parou em frente à amiga e falou:

- Ele quer transar comigo. – fora à vez de Gina arregalar os olhos, atônita.

- Ele... O quê? – May riu sem humor.

- Ora Gina não se faça de sonsa. Você entendeu muito bem. – olhando bem para o fundo dos olhos da ruiva, sibilou: - Draco Malfoy quer transar, fazer sexo, brincar de médico...

- Eu entendi. Não precisa me tratar como se eu fosse uma mongol. – May bufou e sentou-se ao lado da ruiva, na cama.

- Gi...- começou ela cabisbaixa. – Ele me considera uma vaca. – Gina bateu a mão em sua perna e insinuou para a amiga deitar-se em seu colo, e sem praguejar, May o fez, fechando os olhos e aceitando de bom agrado a corinho de Gina em seus cabelos.

- Bem May, você tem que levar em consideração que ele não é o único de Hogwarts que pensa isso.

- Eu sei mais...

- Mais como você gosta dele, queria que ele não pensasse, não tivesse essa imagem de você. – a índia assentiu.

- Mas o inútil tem.

- E só por isso que você terminou com ele? – May se virou e ficou de barriga para cima, olhando para Gina nos olhos de modo que lhe perguntava o que deveria ter feito, e parecendo entender a mensagem, Gina continuou: - Você deveria ter conversado com ele. Esclarecido as coisas.

May girou as orbes e balançou as mãos no ar numa forma nervosa.

- Mas se ele é tão experiente como fala... Deveria perceber por minhas ações que eu...- deixou a frase no ar, dando-se ao que ela queria entender muito bem para a ruiva que continuava a lhe acariciar os cabelos.

- Você mesma o chama de imbecil, idiota, inútil, besta, jegue e outros codinomes, e ainda quer que ele perceba que você é uma virgem?

May desviou os olhos do rosto da amiga e os fitou do teto do quarto, pensativa.

Não negava a si mesma que já estava pronta para ter uma relação intima com um garoto, e por preferência sua, amaria que sua primeira vez fosse com Draco, mas... Recusava-se se entregar a alguém que lhe via como uma qualquer do mundo feminino.

Maldição... Ela não era uma vagabunda.

Queria realmente que as pessoas a vissem como uma pessoa madura, inteligente... Mas experiente sobre relações na cama... Era como falar em língua de alienígenas com ela.

- May...- Gina chamou-a num tom doce e carinhoso. – Você não pode culpá-lo. Draco realmente deve ter um número espantoso de garotas que já levara para a cama.

- E por isso eu não quero ser mais um prêmio para ele.

- Você não é um prêmio para o Draco. Ele gosta de você, May. De verdade. – a índia riu forçadamente.

- Gosta como gosta do Velho e Caduco Dumbledore. – Gina não ligou para o comentário sarcástico da amiga e assim continuou, como se não houvesse sido interrompida:

- Você não pode culpá-lo de achar que você não é mais virgem. Pois, você mesma permitiu que essa fama de ser uma garota fácil, e experiente no sigilo que se eleva a cama. E daí que ele não percebeu quando te beijava que você não agia como uma pessoa que sabia como se portar numa cama? Ele é um homem May, e os homens não se importam em ver se a garota por quem gostam _é_ ou _não_ virgem. Ainda mais quando ela tem uma fama estrondosa pela escola inteira.

May suspirou e fechou os olhos, guardando levemente na mente as palavras de Gina.

- Não culpe Draco, por algo que você mesma está errada. Ele esta te tratando como se você já soubesse como agir com um garoto entre quatro paredes e uma cama. Mas se ele soubesse que você ainda é virgem...- sorriu e beijou a testa da índia – tenho certeza que o modo que ele iria ter tratar seria completamente diferente.

May abriu os olhos.

- Você acha? – perguntou insegura. Gina sorriu.

- Com certeza. E ainda mais, ele iria te esperar. Não iria ficar te sufocando em relação ao assunto de ir para a cama com ele. Draco iria pegar mais leve com você, iria permitir que você mesma fizesse o seu ritmo, e iria segui-lo. Ele pode ser um pouco tapado e outras coisas, mas eu o conheço, May, e uma das coisas que Draco definitivamente não é...

- É ser um cachorro sem escrúpulos. – Gina assentiu.

- Pense bem no que eu disse, May. E dê uma chance a ele. – segurou os ombros da índia e afez sentar-se na cama, antes de caminhar até a janela, onde o vento da calada da noite começava a balançar as cortinas verdes.

Lembrando-se de algo a perguntar para a ruiva, May virou-se.

- Gina. – a ruiva parou no meio do caminho, de subir no parapeito da janela. – Como fosse entrou aqui no Salão Comunal?

A amiga sorriu de modo travesso e colocou a mão para fora da janela.

- _Accio Vassoura. _– e em poucos segundos a vassoura dela estava em sua mão, à porta do armário do dormitório escancarada, mostrando aonde ela havia escondido o objeto voador.

- Garota esperta. – May exclamou abobalhada pela esperteza da ruiva, onde gargalhava e subindo na vassoura começou a flutuar na frente de sua janela.

- Até mais, May. – a índia ergueu a mão num gesto de despedida.

Quando Gina sumiu de sua vista, correu para a janela e gritou sorridente:

- Não esqueça das fotos e dos meus doces. – e como resposta, ouviu mais uma gargalhada alegre de Gina.

May ficou admirando o Sol ir se consumindo pelas águas do lado, os seus raios alaranjados tornando-se cada vez mais fracos e menos calorosos.

Sentiu a brisa esvoaçar seus cabelos e respirou fundo o aroma das flores silvestres.

Gina estava certa... Daria mais uma chance a Draco. Pensou sentindo uma imensa alegria arrebatar-se dentro de si.

Sentiu-se como se estivesse flutuando.

Batidas na porta a trouxeram ao presente e virando-se percebeu que as meninas esnobes que dormiam consigo, gritavam do lado de fora.

- Talamay, abra a porta, temos que nos arrumar para o baile.

Sorrindo a índia caminhou até a porta e abriu-a.

Ouviu os resmungos das companheiras, junto com os olhares fuzilantes sobre si. Mas não se importou, pois nada naquele momento seria capaz de arrancar seu ótimo humor.

* * *

Vestiu o robe e abriu seu guarda-roupa, passando seus olhos pelas roupas de festas que tinha, e pensando qual seria a mais apropriada a usar naquela noite na festa do Dia das Bruxas.

As outras garotas do dormitório já estavam quase prontas, e ela se encontrava ali, parada, sem nem mesmo ter tirado a toalha de sua cabeça, onde seus cabelos molhados se encontravam enrolados.

Os gritinhos histéricos das garotas começavam a irritá-la, e por breves segundos perguntou-se aonde Gina teria se metido, para ajudá-la a encontrar algo apropriado.

- Vamos meninas, já estamos atrasadas. – _Vocês estão quase uma hora adiantadas._ Naty teve vontade de dizer, ao ouvir Judith Grafton exclamar afobada. A garota caminhou até a porta e saiu por esta, rebolando mais do que devia os quadris largos e rechonchudos, o som de seus saltos agulha ecoando pelo chão de madeira, onde muitos outros a acompanharam.

Naty suspirou aliviada, quando se viu mergulhada sobre o silencio do aposento, junto com o frio da noite que entrou pela janela.

Não pode deixar de reparar que as meninas estavam lindas; com seus vestidos pretos, rasgados e cheios de babados transparentes de maneira bem arrepiante, suas maquiagem góticas e os cabelos presos de formatos estranhos e quase abstratos.

Sentou-se na cama e ficou fitando suas roupas, tentando de alguma maneira formar um conjunto que se igualasse a beleza delas.

Bufou jogou-se para trás, deitando na cama com os braços abertos.

- Desisto. – disse a si mesma.

- Mas nem pense nisso. – a voz de Gina se fez ouvida, de uma forma que a reprimia.

Naty virou a cabeça a tempo de ver a amiga entrando no quarto pela janela, montada na vassoura.

Pousando no chão Gina encarou-a com os cabelos bagunçados, as maças do rosto vermelhas, quase escarlates, e os olhos brilhando de animação.

- Vamos logo Naty são exatamente seis e meia, isso nos dá um ótimo tempo para nos preparar para esse Baile.

- Você já pensou na sua roupa? – a ruiva sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Já sim, e você? – Naty negou com um gesto de cabeça, fazendo Gina balançar as mãos de forma desdenhosa. – Não faz mal, depois que eu tomar um banho, nós vemos o que você pode vestir. – e sem dizer mais nada, correu para o banheiro e trancou-se lá.

Naty ficou olhando para a porta do banheiro fechada por um longo tempo, antes de suspirar profundamente e assim olhar para a janela.

O vazio ainda ocupava seu coração. Uma ferida recente que demoraria para cicatrizar.

E só de pensar que a única cura para toda aquela sua angustia era algo que jamais poderia voltar a ter... Lágrimas afloravam em seus olhos, embaçando sua visão.

A sua vontade de sorrir morreu, assim como o brilho de animação em seus olhos que sempre fora a sua marca registrada do trio.

Naty era a mais alegre, a mais palhaça, a mais extrovertida... A mais misteriosa.

As ironias encaixavam-se em seus adjetivos.

Abafou um riso sarcástico e limpou uma lágrima que escorreu por sua face, enquanto deitava na cama, ainda olhando para as cortinas esvoaçarem pela brisa.

- Fred...

Somente ela poderia dizer como doía aquele vazio em si. Aquele ponto de interrogação que não continha resposta.

Lembrou-se com carinho quando Fred e ela se conheceram. Quando o ruivo disse pela primeira vez que a amava. Quando eles quase se beijaram na ultima visita a Hogsmeade presenteando-a com uma linda pulseira.

A pulseira!

Levantando-se num salto, correu até a cômoda que ficava ao lado de sua cama, abriu a primeira gaveta e viu, bem ali, uma caixinha preta. Pegando-a com cuidado, os dedos trêmulos, abriu-a e sentiu seu peito estufar de ar quando a pulseira reluziu a luz da lua, o seu esplendor que começava iluminar aquela noite.

Pegou a delicada jóia e sem hesitar a colocou em seu pulso.

Não tinha o anel de compromisso, mas ainda lhe restava a pulseira. Não entendia muito bem, mas aquela jóia lhe deu alguma luz de esperança dentro de si, Algo que lhe dizia que as coisas iriam se concertar.

E para não enlouquecer, Naty se agarrou a aquele intimo com força.

Sorriu e estranhamento uma alegria explodiu dentro de si a fazendo gargalhar no mesmo segundo que Gina saia do banheiro, enrolada numa toalha.

- Deu à louca? – a ruiva perguntou, fitando-a de modo cômico.

Naty sorriu e colocou as mãos nos quadris.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Gina... Hoje eu vou me divertir. Vou mostrar ao imbecil do teu irmão que eu não vou me deixar abalar pelo fim do nosso namoro. Já superei coisas piores. – caminhou até o armário – Vou me vestir de modo que fará aquele ruivo ver o que perdeu.

- E se ele vier...- Naty mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda sorrindo.

- Eu não sei o que irei fazer, mas... Ficar sentada, mostrando a ele que estou ferida... Ah isso eu não vou mesmo. Deus, eu tenho amor próprio, acima de tudo.

Gina bateu palmas e se colocou ao lado da amiga, observando os vestidos de festas que estavam penduradas nos cabides.

- Muito bem, como você vai vestida? – Gina perguntou ansiosa, enquanto tirava o vestido que iria usar.

- Dama de _Preto?_ – Naty perguntou provocativa, um sorriso maroto no canto dos lábios rosados.

Gina correspondeu ao gesto e jogou o vestido sobre a calma.

- Não. – respondeu firmemente – Gina Weasley.

As duas riram e em poucos minutos já estavam em frente ao espelho, arrumando-se para o Baile.

* * *

De duas, uma. Ou ele era um imbecil por ainda estar sentado naquele sofá no Salão Comunal, sozinho, alimentando a esperança de vê-la descer as escadas. Ou... O amor havia o transformado num verdadeiro patético.

Bufando, chegou à conclusão que a segunda opção era a mais coerente.

Olhou para a planta carnívora que estava ao seu lado. A delicada cabeça verde, ordenada por pétalas vermelhas, estava abaixada, enquanto as folhas verdes prendidas no cabo forte e grosso estavam também repousadas ao longo do corpo, mostrando que a planta adormecera.

- Parece que nem mesmo uma maldita planta carnívora agüenta a minha presença. – disse a si mesmo de forma desgostosa.

_Mas, o que diabos você está fazendo,_ Sua mente gritou de repente, fazendo-o ter um sobressalto. _Seja homem e suba por aquelas escadas e bata na porta do dormitório dela._

Revirou os olhos. Com certeza ele faria aquilo... Um dia. Talvez. Quando quisesse cometer algum tipo de suicídio.

- Nem ferrando.

_Vai logo. O que você tem a perder?_

- Além da minha cabeça? Provavelmente o meu _Pirulito!_ – respondeu irônico, lembrando-se como a maldita índia referiu-se a sua masculinidade.

_Tapado. A garota esta lá te esperando. Erga a cabeça e haja como um verdadeiro Malfoy e não um rato!_

- Por isso mesmo. Como um legitimo Malfoy, estou cuidado do que me resta de orgulho próprio.

_Dane-se._ Sua mente berrou. _Enfie esse seu maldito orgulho no rabo. Pega essa planta e vá falar com a May. E daí que ela te matar, ou fazer a planta comer o teu... Deixe pra lá. Mas é melhor morrer em batalha, do que morrer em covardia._

- Eu não sou um covarde.

_Então pare de agir como um!_

Isso mesmo. Era isso que ele iria fazer. Agir como um homem. Como um verdadeiro Malfoy.

Respirando fundo, pegou o vaso de barro que a planta repousava e levantou-se do sofá.

May poderia decapitá-lo, mas morreria sabendo que tentou ter algum tipo de conversa civilizada com ela. Deixar as coisas em águas limpas.

Caminhou até a escada, mas parou no meio do caminho.

Maravilha, como iria para o dormitório feminino, sem que as escadas tornassem-se uma rampa, impedindo-o de subir?

- Pense Draco, pense.

Olhou ao arredor quando viu uma janela ao seu lado.

Abrindo as cortinas desta, abriu a pequena janelinha e assim colocou a cabeça para fora.

Sorriu ao ver que tinha uma trepadeira que subia além dos muros do castelo.

O vento da noite balançou seus cabelos e ele pode sentir o aroma doce das flores.

Olhou para o vaso da planta carnívora em seus braços e suspirou.

E antes que pudesse se arrepender, rasgou um bom tamanho de tecido das cortinas e fez um tipo de bolsa nas costas, onde colocaria o vaso da planta.

Colocou-se sobre o parapeito da janela e olhou para baixo.

Estremeceu. A altura era inacreditável, onde dava a vista de um riacho cheio de pedras.

Se caísse, será morte na certa.

- O que eu não faço por essa índia. – disse a si mesmo, agarrando a trepadeira e começando a escalar o muro de Hogwarts.

A planta passava por varias janelas, e a primeira janela do lado esquerdo, ele deduziu, seria a do sexto ano.

- Maldição. – resmungou, ao ouvir um som de tecido sendo rasgado, e logo descobriu que os espinhos da trepadeira haviam feito um pelo buraco em sua calça. – E eu nem fiz um testamento.

Feridas formavam-se em suas mãos, na medida que se agarrava com força a parede de raízes e folhas que grudavam-se ao mudo da escola.

Sentiu um enorme alivio quando se colocou ao lado da janela do dormitório onde estaria May.

Engolindo em sexo, deduziu que teria que saltar para agarrar o parapeito e assim, usando a força nos braços, erguer seu corpo para jogar-se para dentro do quarto.

Mas a maldita janela estava fechada.

_Dane-se._ Ele sofreria esse risco.

Respirando fundo e prendendo o oxigênio nos pulmões, saltou sem pensar e hesitar.

Gritou. Um grito de medo e agonia.

Suas mãos agarraram-se com desespero sobre o parapeito, e seu corpo balançou da esquerda para a direita como um balanço.

May abriu os olhos ao ouvir um barulho ao lado de fora de sua janela.

Franzindo o cenho, sentou-se, fazendo as cobertas caírem sobre seus quadris.

- Mas, o que está...- começou a perguntar-se, antes de uma voz vinda de fora a interromper:

- May, abre essa porra de janela. Eu to escorregando.

- Draco? – ela gritou em meio a duvidas saltando da cama e correndo até a janela e assim a abrindo.

E o que viu foi algo mérito de uma foto e colocar em um álbum, para recordar pelo resto da vida.

Draco segurava-se com força no parapeito, o corpo balançando de um lado para o outro, e as mãos começavam a ficar esbranquiçadas pela força que fazia para sustentar o corpo a não cair de encontro ao riacho.

- Draco... O que você está fazendo? – perguntou, ainda atônita.

O loiro deu um riso forçado e nervoso.

- Eu to apreciando a vista e brincando de balanço. – respondeu sarcástico. – Merda, May, o que você acha que eu estou fazendo?

Sustentando um riso maldoso, ela apoiou-se sobre o parapeito, e continuou a observá-lo.

Draco encarou-a.

- Daria para dar uma mãozinha aqui? A situação ta meio complicada. – ela negou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Eu irei ajudar se você fizer uma coisinha...- ele cerrou os olhos, antes de arregalá-los.

- Mas nem ferrando! – exclamou, entendendo o que ela querida. Aquele sorriso, aquele olhar... Não o enganavam. A filha da mãe queria que ele_ implorasse_ por sua ajuda.

May deu os ombros e começou a fechar a janela.

- Então não posso fazer nada Malfoy. Passar bem.

- Espera, espera. – ele gritou, respirando com dificuldade e começando a sentir seus dedos escorregarem pela pedra áspera. – Está bem...

May voltou a se inclinar sobre o parapeito e ficou fitando-o de modo vitorioso, os olhos negros brilhando em pura diversão.

- Estou esperando, _Draquito_ – ele rangeu os dentes.

- Dá pra esperar! – respirando fundo, Draco encarou-a e por fim pediu: - May, por favor, me ajuda aqui.

Ela riu e levou uma das mãos a orelha direita.

- O quê? Desculpe Draco querido, mas você falou baixo demais e eu não consegui ouvir.

Ah, mas quando colocasse suas mãos envolta daquele pescoço... Seria a vez dela lhe implorar.

- ME AJUDA AQUI, MERDA! – ele berrou em plenos pulmões.

May gargalhou e empunhando a varinha proferiu um básico feitiço, onde fez com que o loiro flutuasse sobre o ar até entrar no dormitório.

- Prontinho, agora pode me agradecer. – ela disse, feliz, sentando-se na cama com as pernas cruzadas, e olhando-o de uma forma ingênua.

Draco encarou-a de modo como se fosse matá-la, e avançando contra a índia, urrou entre os dentes, completamente irado:

- Você quase me matou. Mais um pouco e eu teria escorregado.

Ela deu os ombros.

- Não fui eu que decidi apreciar a noite me pendurando nas janelas do quarto de outras pessoas, querido. – Draco riu seco e retirou a planta carnívora de suas costas e a colocou sobre uma cômoda, antes de retirar o pano rasgado da cortina e jogá-lo fora, pela janela.

- Estou vendo que você realmente apreciou a minha visita noturna do teu dormitório.

- Com certeza. Jamais um garoto entrou neste dormitório pela janela. – Draco cruzou os braços.

- E por onde eles entravam?

- Pela porta, obvio. – May respondeu, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos revoltos, fazendo de tudo para manter a paciência. Pelo menos, segurar a pouca que ainda lhe restava.

- E como, _Mayzinha_, essas malditos imbecis entravam pela porta, se as escadas transformam-se em ladeiras pela aproximação de um garoto.

- Ora, é só pedir a uma garota a autorização de subir que as escadas não mudam.

- Você está querendo me dizer que...

- Se você tivesse pedido a autorização a Parkinson, ou a qualquer outra garota deste dormitório, as escadas teriam permitindo a sua passagem. – ele ouvia tudo aquilo, simplesmente não crendo. Oh não, ele não poderia ser tão azarado assim.

E pensar que quase havia morrido.

- E deixe-me adivinhar: você provavelmente não iria me dar essa permissão, certo? – May sorriu e colocou a mão sobre o peito, de uma forma que se mostrava espantada.

- Merlin, Draco, você está ficando inteligente. – ele rolou os olhos, parecendo entediado com tudo aquilo.

- Não preciso usar o cérebro para ver algo tão notável. – May suspirou e levantou-se com elegância. Pôs-se à frente de Draco e perguntou, encarando-o bem no fundo daquele mar azul-acinzentado de seus olhos, onde a fez sentir um arrepio pela espinha: – O que você veio fazer aqui, Malfoy?

_

* * *

_

A festa não estava tão chata quanto imaginara. Mas poderia estar melhor. Harry pensou, apoiando a cabeça numa das mãos, enquanto observava os alunos rindo e se divertindo, ao meio a todo aquele visual macabro do Dia das Bruxas.

Os alunos do quarto ano para baixo estavam vestidos com os uniformes, encantados pela decoração do Salão.

E Harry não se sentiu diferente deles quando vira as abóboras voadoras, brilhando como velas, as paredes tampadas com véus pretos, as mesas longas de madeira foram substituídas por pequenas mesas quadradas de quatro lugares, onde eram tampadas por uma longa toalha roxa escura, roçando sobre o piso emadeirado, onde ao centro estava uma caveira que continha uma rosa negra dentro da boca.

Ele não pode deixar de rir ao ver algo tão cômico como aquilo.

O meio do Salão era iluminado por varias luzes, fazendo com que o círculo feito de mármore negro se destacasse, mostrando que ali seria a pista de dança.

Suspirou e deu um gole em sua bebida enquanto a musica continuava a soar assim como as vozes dos alunos.

Rony e Hermione estavam ao lado da mesa que as bebidas eram servidas, conversando de modo animado, como se fossem mais amigos do que íntimos namorados.

Harry ano pode deixar de notar como Hermione estava inacreditavelmente encantadora naquela noite; usava um vestido marrom escuro, reto, onde moldava os seus seios fartos, e deixava-a mais magra apertando a curva sensual de sua cintura. O decote canoa dava-lhe um ar mais sensual, com os ombros de fora. Os cabelos crespos foram cacheados e estavam presos num alto rabo de cabalo, os caracóis caiando-lhe sobre os ombros nus.

Rony parecia completamente e hipnotizado pela namorada, que lhe sorria de forma amorosa, os olhos castanhos realçados com um lápis preto e uma sobra prateada que combinava com seu colar e seus brincos, os lábios carnudos estavam com uma leve camada de brilho, e os dentes brancos.

Agora vinha a pergunta... O que ele, lindo e maravilhoso como era, estava fazendo sozinho numa noite como aquelas? Céus, ele deveria esta com alguma garota ao seu lado, lhe dando algo que ele jamais teve; amor.

Por alguma razão, seu peito contorceu-se a seu coração, e uma saudades de Gina afetou-o como um raio.

Aonde se metera a melhor amiga?

Riu de modo negro... Provavelmente se esfregando com Malfoy em algum canto.

Miserável. Malfoy pagaria muito caro por ter tocado um dedo em Gina. Por tê-la...

Socou a mesa, fazendo com que alguns alunos o fitassem com as sobrancelhas curvadas num gesto interrogativo.

O que era aquilo? Nunca sentira algo tão puro e carnal como sentia ao imaginar Gina tocando, permitindo ser amada por outro cara que não fosse... Deus... Que não fosse ele.

- Estou ficando louco. – disse a si mesmo, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Nesse momento as portas do Salão Principal começaram a se abrir, fazendo-o erguer o rosto, e quando fez, o pouco ar que lhe restava, sumiu, ao ver a imagem de duas jovens que acabavam de chegar.

A da esquerda era uma morena, que usava um vestido azul petróleo que lhe caia pelo corpo como uma luva, e realçava ainda mais seus olhos incrivelmente azuis.

As alças do vestido cruzavam sob os seios fartos e eram amarrados atrás da nuca, deixando-lhe as costas nuas. A saia era esvoaçante, e balançava em sintonia com os passos delicados que dava, o salto alto da sandália batendo contra o piso. O cabelo estava solto, com fios de prata em algumas madeixas dos longos cabelos lisos e cacheados nas pontas, dando-a um ar como se fosse um anjo.

Mas não era ela que lhe chamou a atenção e muito menos a que o fez sentir seu coração disparar no peito, numa forma como nenhuma garota já fizera.

Era a outra... A ruiva.

Harry soltou o ar com calma pela boca, um calor lhe invadia, fazendo seu sangue ferver.

Ela tinha os cabelos de fogo presos por uma presilha que pareciam duas gotas de sangue, segurando duas mechas laterais, e duas madeixas longas da franja caiando-lhe sobre o rosto alvo e delicado, roçando-lhe levemente na altura do queixo.

Os olhos âmbar-azulado estavam realçados por uma camada forte de lápis preto, enquanto suas pálpebras estavam pintadas por uma sobra cinzenta e negra.

Os lábios brilhavam pelo batom vermelho carne, destacando-se entre sua pele branca e lisa.

O vestido preto lhe moldava o corpo como uma segunda pele, agarrando-se a ele. Sem mangas, ele continha uma gola olímpica tampando-lhe todo o pescoço. A saia longa abria-se levemente ondulando sobre os quadris arredondados e a cintura fina e delgada, onde a mão de um homem seria capaz de circulá-la. Quando a jovem deu um passo, Harry pode notar a enorme fenda lateral que lhe deixava toda a perna direita à mostra. Uma perna delgada e bem feita.

Suas mãos começaram a coçar, mostrando a vontade que sentia em poder tocá-la.

Senhor. Nunca em toda historia de Hogwarts que estivera estudando lá, vira uma garota tão linda. Uma garota que fez seu estomago embrulhar.

Aquela ruiva era simplesmente... Per...

- _Ruiva? _– ele murmurou, antes de arregalar os olhos e levantar-se da cadeira num gesto brusco, fazendo está quase cair no chão. – Aquela garota é a... _Gina?_

Parecendo ouvir seu nome, a ruiva virou-se para ele. Seus olhos encontrando os seus verdes brilhantes e atônitos.

E para provocá-lo ainda mais, ela lhe sorriu levemente pelo canto dos lábios numa forma perigosa.

- Na... não pode ser.

* * *

- Vamos Malfoy, eu estou esperando uma explicação.

- Dá para esperar um pouco? Estou pensando em como dizer o que quero, ta legal? – Draco resmungou, passando a mão pela nuca numa forma nervosa.

Puxou o ar com força e o soltou calmamente pela boca, enquanto fitava May, impaciente e com os braços cruzados, batendo a sola do pé no chão.

- Claro que espero – disse ela irônica – mas eu não tenho a noite inteira. – Draco fez uma careta.

- Eu também não tenho.

- Ótimo. Então fala logo, porque ficar olhando para a tua cara não está sendo nada agradável para mim.

Droga. Ela estava complicando as coisas ainda mais para o seu lado. Sabia o que deveria dizer, mas... As malditas palavras não queriam sair de sua garganta. Pareciam presas por uma fraqueza sua.

Isso é o que dá se apaixonar, seu inútil. Draco disse a si mesmo, antes de tomar fôlego e assim dizer:

- Eu realmente não sei por que você está brava comigo. Não sei por que me deu aquele tapa na cara hoje quando eu provocava o Potter, e muito menos sei por que você rompeu comigo. – May endureceu o maxilar, mostrando que as palavras lhe atingiram de uma forma que ela não estava preparada.

- Eu não tinha como romper com você algo que nunca tivemos Malfoy. – foi a única coisa que May conseguiu formular para dizer, enquanto o loiro começava a se aproximar de si, perigosamente. Os olhos cinzentos brilhando de uma forma que ela jamais vira e aquele desconhecimento a fez estremecer levemente.

- Sinto lhe informar May, mas desta você está errada. – ele murmurou, numa forma rouca e sensual, onde foi uma deliciosa caricia para os ouvidos da índia. – O que tivemos foi muito mais do que uma simples ficada... Um caso. – agora ela podia sentir a respiração dele, lenta e pesada, como a sua, tocando em seu pescoço, enquanto com uma mão, Draco colocava uma madeixa escura de seus cabelos atrás de sua orelha, arrepiando-a.

- Então o que foi que tivemos Draco? – ele sorriu e os olhos se iluminaram ainda mais.

May sentiu a boca ficar seca, e um desejo de se arrebatar entre os braços de Draco estava começando a enlouquecê-la.

Era um desejo crescente que percorria o corpo de ambos. Fazendo-os não pararem de se fitar.

Draco, para a surpresa de May, inclinou a cabeça em direção a seus lábios, e roçando contra eles, ele gesticulou:

- O que nós _temos_, meu bem, se chama _amor._ – e antes que ela pudesse piscar, ele a trouxe para si num gesto firme e delicado e capturou-lhe os lábios num beijo cheio de paixão e saudades.

O mundo pareceu parar, enquanto ela sentia sua boca ser invadida pela língua de Draco.

O gosto dele, o toque dele e o calor dele afloraram em sua pele, parecendo que os dois haviam se tornado um único ser.

Os braços que rodeavam sua cintura apertavam-lhe de encontro aquele corpo forte e másculo, e ela não pode deixar de gemer quando, com os dentes, o loiro mordeu a pontinha de sua língua.

O gemido pareceu despertar Draco e aflorar em si um turbilhão de sentimentos jamais sentidos.

Sorriu satisfeito quando May passou os braços envolta de seu pescoço e correspondeu o beijo na mesma intensidade. No mesmo grau do amor.

A língua dela, úmida e macia, massageava a sua, o fazendo delirar.

O desejo pulsava dentro de si, em batidas fortes e rítmicas assim como seu coração descompassado e sua respiração arfante.

As unhas da índia arranhavam seu coro cabelo, apertando algumas vezes suas madeixas loiras.

Céus. Como sentira falta dela.

Abraçou-a com mais força, seus dedos também se entrelaçando com as mechas negras do cabelo lisos e sedosos dela.

May puxou seu pescoço ainda mais para baixo, e ficou na pontinha dos pés, beijando-o sedenta ainda. Querendo mais. Desejando mais. Precisando de mais.

Draco pareceu sentir o que ela queria e não pode deixar de gemer em satisfação, quando ela mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior.

Ah, ele também a queria. Também a desejava e precisava sentir-se dentro dela. Os corpos unidos e ondulando num mesmo ritmo.

Era como se May fosse o fio de sua vida, e naquele momento, Draco o agarrava com força, não querendo se separar dele jamais.

Não percebeu quando May o empurrava, fazendo-o andar para trás. E ele voltou a si somente quando sentiu a madeira do pé da cama bater contra sua perna.

May não poderia reclamar se o que estava acontecendo ali tivesse realmente um ponto final depois, mais tarde, quando eles estivessem exaustos e satisfeitos pelo ato de amor que teriam feito. Porque, naquele momento, fora ela quem tomara a iniciativa, e não ele.

_Deixe-a vir até você. Vá com calma, no ritmo dela._ Mia o alertará, antes de ir para o Salão Principal jantar, onde estaria também, acontecendo à festa de Halloween.

Foi um choque para ele quando as mãos de May espalmaram-se em seu peito e o empurrara para cama, o fazendo cair como um baque sobre o colchão macio, entre as cobertas impregnadas com o perfume doce dela.

Olhou-a e percebeu, satisfeito, que May estava corada, os olhos negros brilhando de excitação, e os cabelos bagunçados.

Ela ajoelhou sobre si, cada perna em um lado de seu corpo.

- May...- chamou-a enfeitiçado pela imagem que via; ela, em cima de si, sendo banhada pela luz da lua.

- Shhh...- ela sussurrou, curvando-se sobre si e colocando cada braço ao lado de sua cabeça. – Não fale nada. – e assim, voltou o beijar.

Tudo bem que jamais sentira algo como aquilo. May pensou, enquanto as mãos de Draco começavam a procurar uma brecha em sua blusa.

Mas perder sua virgindade em seu dormitório, sem pelo menos uma vela, dando um ar romântico ao aposento, não era exatamente o que ela imaginara em toda sua vida.

Gemeu quando os dedos da mão quente de Draco tocou em sua cintura por debaixo da blusa.

Jamais fora tão longe com algum garoto em toda sua vida.

Ele a abraçou, parecendo sentir sua insegurança e sua incerteza. E girando na cama, colocou-se por cima dela.

- O que foi? – perguntou rouco, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

May engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos.

Estúpida. Como podia ser tão fraca. Ela tinha um sonho a realizar, que era se entregar a Draco, mas... Seu orgulho Sutramy, dizendo que daquela maneira não era algo realmente muito belo que ficaria em sua mente para o resto de sua vida.

- Eu... eu...- ótimo, agora ela gaguejava. Simplesmente perfeito.

- May – Draco parou de beijar-lhe o pescoço e assim a fitou – o que está havendo?

Será que se ele soubesse a verdade, pegaria mais leve?

_Se ele soubesse que você ainda é virgem, tenho certeza que Draco iria te esperar. Iria com mais calma. Mesmo que não mostre isso, ele te ama, May._ A frase de Gina ecoou em sua mente a fazendo respirar fundo.

Amava mesmo? A pergunta a fazia ficar ainda mais nervosa.

Num gesto ela afastou-se de Draco, levantou da cama e caminhou até a janela.

- Desculpe Draco, mas... Não posso. – disse por fim. Amava-o, mais do que ela mesma duvidara ser capaz, mas ser mais uma na lista de cama para Draco Malfoy, ela não seria.

Draco sentou-se, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Mas eu... Não entendo.

- E não é para entender mesmo!

- DIABOS, TALAMAY! – Draco berrou, batendo com um punho fechado sobre a cama.

May abraçou os próprios braços e sobressaltou-se sobre a fúria do loiro.

Ele ergueu-se e arrumou a gravata torta enquanto vociferava:

- Eu não consigo te entender. Uma hora você vai me xinga, me bate, alegando que eu sou um cachorro, cafajeste e outras coisas a mais. Grita comigo. E agora eu estou aqui doido para te ter, e você faz isso comigo? Acabando com todas as minhas esperanças.

Ela virou a cabeça para fitá-lo.

- Então é isso, você veio aqui no meu quarto somente para fazer sexo comigo? – ela urrou no mesmo tom dele.

- Não! Eu vim aqui para pedir desculpas por alguma burrada minha que eu simplesmente não sei. Mas além de você reconhecer o meu esforço, de engolir o meu orgulho e vir aqui e dizer com todas as palavras, eu amo você. – aquilo a pegoiu de surpresa e a fez cambalear para trás, em choque – Você brinca comigo. Você se faz de garota frágil e ferida, mas não percebe que o verdadeiro magoado aqui sou eu, quem está sofrendo com toda essa merda sou eu. E eu estou aqui, te trazendo um presente – apontou para a planta carnívora – e implorar por um sentimento que talvez você jamais chega a sentir. Você é fria Talamay, você é uma garota que não tem coração, e só pensa em si própria.

- Você quer que eu faça o que? – May gritou, começando a sentir os olhos arderem pelas lágrimas.

- EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ CONVERSE COMIGO. – Draco berrou em plenos pulmões – eu quero que você me fale o que está acontecendo, me revele qual é o problema para que eu possa ao menos tentar de ajudar. Mas, não, você se esconde atrás dessa sua mascara de frieza, xingando-me, me condenando como eu fosse o culpado de tudo. Mas o verdadeiro culpado aqui é você, Talamay. Você que se escolhe quando eu ti toco. Quando eu tento algo a mais com você. E quando eu não faço nada, somente correspondo, e deixo você mesma vir até mim indo no seu tempo, você faz isso. Afasta-me de você, me afasta do seu calor, e acima de tudo você destrói qualquer esperança que eu tenha para acreditar que você pelo menos, chegue a gostar de mim. Eu não peço que você me ame, Sutramy, mas peço que pelo menos você não destrua a única coisa pura que eu senti pela primeira vez em relação a uma garota.

May respirou fundo, tentando conter as lágrimas. Abaixou a cabeça e fitou as próprias mãos, sentindo-se a pior mulher de todas.

E o pior... Draco estava certo. Não tinha como ela argumentar sobre aquilo.

Todo aquele tempo, ela havia pensado que ele era o cara-mau, o miserável, mas a verdade era que; ela era a maldita garota, a destruidora de corações. E estava acabando com a única coisa boa que havia entre ela e Draco; o amor.

Suspirou e com os lábios trêmulos preparou-se para dizer que também o amava, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, Draco passou por si como um raio e segurando o vaso da planta carnívora ele a atacou contra a janela, fazendo com que a planta voasse e caísse em direção ao jardim.

- Malfoy, o que você fez? – ela perguntou atônita, olhando para a planta carnívora estirada no chão.

Draco aproximou-se de si, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Para mim já chega de jogos Talamay. Eu não irei mais correr atrás de você como um cachorrinho. Continuarei com a minha vida, e se você quiser algo realmente comigo, terá que vir atrás de mim. – e dizendo isso ele saiu, antes que a índia se virasse e visse as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos.

Bateu a porta com força e encostou-se contra esta, e rendendo-se por fim, permitiu que uma lágrima escorresse por seu rosto, sem ao menos imaginar que do outro lado da porta, May também chorava, com a mão na boca tentando conter os soluços.

Eles eram da Sonserina, eram pessoas de sangue frios, de famílias importantes e poderosas, mas acima de tudo eram humanos... E até mesmo as pessoas mais frívolas e cruéis rendiam-se as lágrimas, pelo simples motivo que; os maus também choram.

- Já chega. – Draco disse a si mesmo, limpando as lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer, com a manga da camisa. – pare de ser patético.

E sem dizer mais nada, caminhou até o seu próprio dormitório, querendo mais do que nunca se isolar do mundo e entregar-se a suas próprias magoas, enquanto May já se encontrava jogada em sua cama, rendendo-se aos soluços.

* * *

O Salão ainda se mantinha em pleno silencio, a musica soava baixinho e as cabeças viravam à medida que as jovens caminhavam, uma ao lado da outra, sorrindo de maneira simpática, mas havia ali um toque de malicia.

Harry abriu mais um botão de sua camisa, sentindo o ar faltar-lhe nos pulmões, enquanto Gina caminhava em sua direção, o vestido que ela usava era o mais justo que já vira em toda sua vida. Madeixas ruivas lhe roçavam nos seios fartos e cheios, fazendo-o ficar com uma pontada de ciúmes, ao imaginar-se como gostaria de ser aqueles fios de fogo.

Naty segurou o braço de Gina levemente e dizendo alguma coisa ao ouvido da ruiva, que assentiu, ela afastou-se.

Gina voltou-se para ele, e sorrindo abraçou-o de forma gentil.

Harry engoliu em seco quando o perfume doce da amiga penetrou-lhe no nariz. Uma sensação de paz o invadiu e por alguma razão tudo a sua volta pareceu sumir.

Correspondendo ao abraço da ruiva, afundou seu rosto entre os cachos sedosos de seus cabelos, sentindo a maciez roçar-lhe no semblante.

O corpo dela encaixou-se tão perfeitamente contra o seu, que ele desejou nunca mais se separar dela. Jamais permitir que ela fosse arrancada de seus braços que naquele momento a apertavam contra seu peito.

- Olá Harry. – Gina murmurou ao pé de sua orelha, enviando-lhe uma carga de arrepios por todo o corpo.

Céus... Aquela voz... Aquele perfume... A maneira de andar... Gina tinha algo que lhe era muito familiar.

- Olá Gina. – respondeu calmamente, orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter encontrado sua voz rápido. – Por que demorou tanto?

- Com saudades? – ela provocou-o, afastando seu rosto do ombro do amigo e fitando-o nos olhos, sem afastar seus corpos. Os olhos verdes de Harry brilhavam numa forma hipnotizante, como se fossem capazes de ler sua alma, e Gina se viu obrigada a segurar-se mais ainda a ele para não cair dos saltos altíssimos de sua sandália preta.

- E quem não sentiria saudades de uma garota tão linda, gentil e meiga como você? – Gina riu.

- Esta tentando me seduziu, Potter? – ele deu os ombros.

- Talvez. Você é seduzível?

- Por que não tenta para descobrir.

- Eu não gosto de pisar em terrenos onde mais tarde serei chutado, Weasley. – Gina roçou seu nariz contra o de Harry antes de afastar-se dele.

- O que é da vida sem um bom desafio? – ela circulou a mesa e sentou-se numa cadeira, cruzando as pernas sensualmente, de modo que a fenda do vestido se abrisse e caísse a altura de suas coxas.

Harry teve que fazer um esforço sobrenatural para não ficar apreciando as belas pernas da amiga. Pernas que ele jamais imaginara que ela algum dia, chegaria capaz de ter.

Pior! Gina estava com as curvas do corpo todo a mostra, graças ao vestido apertado, que pela primeira vez ele teve a visão de todo o conjunto de sua anatomia, e para seu desespero... ele havia gostado do que vira. E muito.

Sentando-se também, na cadeira ao lado da ruiva, curvou-se sobre ela e disse de modo provocante:

- Então se eu te desse um beijo agora você me daria um tapa na cara? – Gina olhou-o de modo espantado, antes de sorrir.

- Não querido, um tapa seria muito pouco. Eu provavelmente o faria engolir as próprias bolas. – Harry gargalhou e segurou a mão da amiga entre as suas em cima da mesa.

- Gina... Você é incrível. O que muitas dariam para ter, você despreza sem nenhuma hesitação.

- Eu não sou como as outras Harry. – Gina garantiu-lhe, os olhos azulados brilhando como duas estrelas cadentes, onde ele se viu quase se perdendo entre aquele mar de águas turbulentas.

- Eu sei Gi. – acariciou-lhe o rosto segurando-lhe o semblante pela pontinha do queixo – você é muito melhor do que elas. – a ruiva umedeceu os lábios, a ponta da língua deslizando por sua boca carnuda e sensual. Um gesto que Harry seguiu com os olhos, seu coração disparando.

Maldição, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

- Eu sei, Harry. – ela lhe garantiu com ênfase. – Pena que você jamais percebeu isso, não é?

- Como? – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido, fazendo-a abanar a mão em seu colo numa forma de desdém.

- Esqueça, bobagem de minha cabeça. – olhou em volta. – o Salão esta lindo.

E sem desviar os olhos da ruiva, Harry garantiu com a voz rouca:

- Sim, ele esta fantástico. – um arrepio percorreu o corpo dela, junto com um calor que a fez começar a se abanar. Olhando para o melhor amigo, percebeu que ele não usava o seu colar. – Onde está o me... Quero dizer, o colar da Dama de Vermelho? Não me diga que o perdeu.

Harry riu e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, negando.

- Não, ele esta aqui.- e erguendo o braço, mostrou o colar brilhante preso em seu pulso, escondido pela longa manda do sobretudo.

Gina não pode deixar de notar como Harry estava incrível com aquela calça preta social, a camisa branca aberta nos quatro primeiros botões e o sobretudo, sua bainha esvoaçando pela brisa, assim como seu cabelos negros molhados que lhe caia como ondas rebeldes enfrente aos olhos verdes claros.

- Mesmo não amando ela, você ainda guarda o colar com carinho, não é mesmo? – Gina perguntou depois de um longo silencio que caiu entre eles, onde continuavam se fitando.

- Eu tenho uma filosofia, Gi.

- Qual?

- As mulheres são como jóias, elas reluzem o brilho do carinho e do cuidado que você tem ao tratá-las. E uma jóia é a mesma coisa, ela só irá brilhar se você tomar conta. E essa corrente por mim, irá brilhar por um bom tempo, pois até eu encontrar aquela garota de novo, era ainda continuara sendo uma jóia brilhante para mim.

- Dizendo isso, qualquer um pensa que você esta apaixonado. – Gina garantiu, colocando uma mecha ruiva atrás de sua orelha, enquanto ria.

- É difícil dizer se estou apaixonado ou não por ela, já que eu nunca me senti dessa forma. Não vou negar que tenho uma grande admiração pela Dama, mas...- Harry sorriu e aproximou-se de Gina que prendeu a respiração, ao sentir o hálito quente do amigo tocar-lhe delicadamente sobre a boca – eu tenho outra garota na minha mira agora.

- E eu poderia saber quem é a sortuda? – Harry negou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Você saberá no tempo certo.

- Escondendo coisas da sua melhor amiga? Potter, mas que coisa feia. – ele riu.

- Eu estou fazendo isso, pois quando eu lhe contar quem é ela, quero ter certeza sobre os meus sentimentos.

- E se essa certeza nunca chegar? – Harry deu os ombros e afastou-se, voltando a sentar-se corretamente sobre a cadeira.

- Você irá morrer com essa curiosidade. – Gina deu-lhe um tapa no braço.

- Amigo da onça. Traidor. – ele gargalhou.

- Eu também amo você. – Gina memorizou as palavras na memória, desejando que elas fossem verdadeiras. Deliciou-se com o tom carinhoso que Harry lhe pronunciou que a amava. Mas uma magoa lhe oprimiu a felicidade, quando percebeu que ele lhe dissera aquilo por um afeto amigável e não intimo, como ela vinha desejando há anos.

- Eu também. – ela respondeu baixinho, levantando-se. – Onde está Fred? Preciso falar com ele.

Ao ouvir aquilo algo se acendeu na mente de Harry que segurando a ruiva pelo braço a fez voltar a sentar-se.

Diferente de poucos segundos atrás, agora Harry a fitava com as íris verdes escuras, como duas oliveiras ao meio de uma tenebrosa tempestade, os lábios oprimidos numa linha séria e as sobrancelhas negras e grossas franzidas.

- O que foi? – Gina perguntou estranhando a repentina mudança de humor.

- Eu tive uma discussão com Malfoy, como você provavelmente já deve ter sabido. – Gina assentiu, já imaginando o que Harry iria lhe dizer. Suspirou. – E então você já deve saber que Hogwarts inteira já sabe do seu _segredinho._

- Segredinho?

- Sim, Virginia. O maldito segredo que você já dormiu com ele. E depois eu que sou o traidor que não conta nada.

Gina sentiu uma leve pontada de orgulho ao ver como Harry se encontrava aborrecido por imaginar que ela e Draco... Uma vontade de gargalhar arrebatou-se em seu peito ao contestar que Harry estava com ciúmes.

Curvando-se sobre ele, tocou-lhe no rosto, as unhas acariciando a pele de sua bochecha.

- Harry, você esta com ciúmes? – Harry olhou-a como se estivesse louca.

- Mas...- aquela hesitação deu a certeza que ela precisava. – Mas é obvio que não. Que loucura é essa Gina? – ele clareou a garganta. – Eu somente não acredito que você se permitiu ir para a cama com o Malfoy, enquanto...- calou-se a tempo, antes de completar: _enquanto eu estou aqui, pronto para fazer o que você quiser._ Estava ficando pirado, e a idéia de contratar um médio neurologista ou um psiquiatra começava a ser tentadora.

- Meu anjo, se você não está com ciúmes então por que está tão nervoso?

- Eu não estou nervoso.

- Tudo bem, você não está. – Gina levantou-se e beijou a testa de Harry antes de murmurar – Fique tranqüilo, Malfoy estava blefando, Harry. – antes de sair de perto do amigo, Harry voltou a segurar-lhe pela mão. Os dedos, instintivamente, se entrelaçaram, e Gina desejou ter aquelas mãos quentes e fortes passeando por todo seu corpo, incendiando-o como um rastro de brasa.

- Então você ainda é... Você sabe...

- Virgem? – Harry assentiu, impressionado pela naturalidade que Gina dissera aquilo.

- Sim eu ainda sou _pura_...- e rindo de forma provocativa, completou: - eu estou esperando por você, Harry. – o tom sério o pegou desprevenido.

Ele riu, tentando disfarçar o nó que deu em sua garganta antes de conseguir articular:

- Bem, então podemos resolver isso agora, porque lá fora, no jardim, eu vi umas moitas perfeitas para...- Gina deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça, calando-o a tempo antes de dizer alguma besteira.

- Harry, cale a boca. – e finalmente se afastou, deixando para trás um atordoado Harry Potter que continha um sorriso bobo e aliviado nos lábios.

_Eu estou esperando por você._ A frase ecoou em sua mente, o fazendo estremecer, e fechando os olhos começou a sonhar em como seria o ato de amor entre ele e Gina, sem ao menos imaginar o que tudo aquilo que ele começava a sentir em relação a melhor amiga tinha um nome que ele jamais pensou ser capaz de proferir.

Caminhou entre os alunos, às vezes parando para cumprimentar alguns amigos, mas logo seguia o seu caminho até que finalmente chegou aonde queria; ao lado de Fred, que estava sentado ao lado da mesa de bebidas, virando o seu copo de cerveja amanteigada a quais já perdera a conta, pois não se via mais a toalha da mesa, somente copinhos práticos vazios.

- Fred, você esta bem? – Gina murmurou preocupada ao ver os olhos frios e vazios do ruivo. Pegando uma cadeira e sentando-se à frente do irmão, colocou uma mão sobre o joelho dele. – Fred? – chamou-o novamente.

O irmão balançou a cabeça e fitou-a.

- Ah, é você Gina. O que quer? – ele resmungou entediado, colocando o copo vazio na mesa e pegando outro cheio ao seu lado.

- Eu não quero nada, maninho, só vim aqui dizer o quanto você é um imbecil.

- É nessa hora que eu devo chorar de emoção? – Fred disse sarcástico, soltando um soluço.

- Frederic Weasley, não seja irônico comigo! – ele riu amargo.

- Você é a segunda pessoa que me chama pelo nome hoje. A primeira foi...- os olhos castanhos ficaram ainda mais sombrios. – A Natalie.

Gina bufou e sem conseguir segurar o seu impulso, deu um peteleco na cabeça do irmão.

- Aí Gina.

- Aí Gina o diabo! Fred pare de ser burro... Esta parecendo um masoquista, sofrendo dessa forma.

Fred riu de mau agrado, antes de soltar um soluço bêbado.

- Eu não sou masoquista, o que sou é bem diferente.

- E o que você é então?

_- Corno!_

Gina girou os olhos de modo tedioso e levantando-se exclamou ao irmão amarga e severa:

- Se você quer mesmo destruir a única fonte para a sua felicidade, Fred, eu realmente não posso fazer nada por você, somente lamentar por sua incompetência. Mas, no momento que você julga a Naty uma traidora, e que ela não esteja sofrendo tanto quando você, eu me vejo na responsabilidade de defendê-la, e agora Fred eu lhe digo; a Naty está sofrendo, mas quem é que está saindo o mais perdedor dessa sua falta de confiança nela, é somente e exclusivamente você.

Fred encarou a irmã por alguns segundos, piscando os olhos varias vezes, mostrando a dificuldade de assimilar todas as palavras que ela lhe dissera, e por fim respondeu cabisbaixo.

- Mas... Ela que destruiu a confiança que eu depositei nela. Foi ela a culpada de tudo.

- Não, maninho, quem foi o responsável por toda essa desgraça foi você, por ir julgando a Naty por algo que ela jamais fez. Foi somente uma carta vinda de Paul para estragar o amor de vocês dois. Amor pelo qual você lutou para ser correspondido, esperou pacientemente. E olhe só agora, que perdedor fracassado você é – apontou para ele – Será que você vai permitir que o fantasma do ex da Naty atrapalhe a sua felicidade. Você a conhece melhor que ninguém, e se realmente a ama, também deveria saber que é correspondido com o mesmo ardor, e que ela jamais iria trair você.

- Como eu poderia saber disso? Ela jamais se abre comigo.

- É somente olhar nos olhos dela, Fred, que você encontrara a resposta para a sua pergunta. – e sem dizer mais nada, deu a volta nos calcanhares e caminhou até Harry que estava conversando com Chang.

Uma pontada de ciúmes ocorreu-lhe ao ver a maldita chinesinha acariciando o braço do amigo, que parecia bem relaxado com aquela aproximação e investidas pouco discretas da Corvinal.

_Será que essa jezebel não se enxerga?_ Pensou revoltada.

Já estava preste a agarrar o chumaço negro que ela tinha sobre a cabeça e dizer umas poucas e boas para Chang, quando Brian apareceu na sua frente, os incríveis olhos azuis brilhando de apreciação.

- Eu sempre te achei bonita, mas agora, toda arrumada e com esse vestido, você está de tirar o fôlego. – Gina riu e abraçou ao amigo da Sonserina, ele lhe depositou um beijo no canto de seus lábios a fazendo ficar um pouco sem graça.

- Brian...- alertou-o numa forma severa, mas que havia um tom de brincadeira em sua voz.

- Como está Gina? – ele ignorou a repreensão, e lhe perguntou com um sorriso maroto sobre os lábios sensuais.

- Muito bem, e você?

- Você sabe, indo. – Brian deu os ombros, antes de fitá-la de modo intenso. – Mas estaria melhor se você estivesse ao meu lado.

- Brian você sabe que eu...

- Sim Gi, eu sei que seu coração pertence a outro. – e de um modo irritado ele olhou por cima dos ombros, fitando Harry com as íris faiscando de inveja. – Ele tem muita sorte de ter uma garota tão maravilhosa como você apaixonada por ele.

Gina sorriu meio triste, antes de assoprar uma madeixa de sua franja que lhe caia em frente aos olhos.

- Não sei se ele tem tanta sorte assim. – Brian franziu o cenho e abraçou-a pela cintura, trazendo-a para o aconchego de seus braços e o calor de seu corpo.

- Por que diz isso? – perguntou acariciando-lhe os cabelos e sussurrando em seu ouvido, Gina fechou os olhos e se permitiu se embalar sobre o perfume cítrico do amigo, enquanto sem perceber, ele a levava para a pista de dança.

- Por que ele não sente o mesmo. – Brian soltou um risinho baixinho causando-lhe calafrios.

- Potter não sente nada.

- Por que diz isso?

- Porque se ele tivesse um gozo de consciência no cérebro já teria percebido que você é louca por ele. – Gina bufou.

- Eu não sou louca por ele.

- Não, só o ama.

Gina abriu os olhos e olhou-o de modo sério.

- Brian, por favor...- ele a interrompeu.

- Por favor, digo eu Virginia. Potter jamais olhou para você além da irmã de seu melhor amigo, e depois que vocês viraram melhores amigos, e começaram a conviver como unha e carne, ele agora a vê como uma simples amiga e não como uma garota normal. – Gina riu amarga.

- Suas palavras realmente ajudaram muito para animar a minha auto-estima. – Brian a abraçou com mais força, fazendo-a acompanhar seus passos de um lado para o outro, enquanto seus corpos eram iluminados pelas fracas luzes do Salão. Acompanhavam o ritmo da suave musica, e Gina não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver como se sentia tão bem quando estava com Brian.

Mas de repente, um arrepio fez os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem e abrindo os olhos levemente, pode perceber que Harry observava a cena de modo irritado, parecendo não estar mais interessado na historia que Chang lhe contava.

Seus olhos se encontraram, e ela engoliu em seco ao ver as íris verdes escuras, e os dedos dele, cerrados com força envolta da taça onde continha um liquido vermelho.

- Eu amo você. – Brian murmurou com a voz rouca ao pé de seu ouvido, a fazendo arregalar os olhos. – E eu faria qualquer coisa para ser correspondido.

- Brian... eu... Eu sint...

- Não. – ele calou-a, pousando o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios, antes de começar a acariciá-los. Ela sentiu o olhar de Harry tornar-se ainda mais furioso. Por que ele estava agindo daquela forma? Perguntou a si mesma, ao desviar seus olhos do melhor amigo e os pôr sobre o Sonserino que parecia estar muito próximo de si, perigosamente. – Não sinta por não me amar desta mesma forma que eu te amo. Não sinta por provocar sonhos em meu coração. Não sinta por minhas noites sem você ao meu lado feitas de abandono e solidão...- ele inclinou a cabeça – Se eu fosse o Potter, não perderia um único segundo de tempo...

- Perderia tempo do que? – Gina perguntou, temendo o que ele iria fazer, e como resposta, Brian sorriu, agora acariciando seu rosto com as costas dos dedos, numa caricia carinhosa e terrivelmente excitante.

- Tempo disso. – e sem que ela pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, ele lhe beijou, capturando seus lábios num beijo ardente que lhe tirou o fôlego. – Não resista, Gi, se entregue ao que você quer. Potter jamais se importou com o que você sentia ao vê-lo beijando outra garota... Faça-o provar um gostinho do próprio veneno. – Brian disse ao sentir a hesitancia da ruiva que o fitando por um breve momento, raciocinou.

Harry ainda fitava, atônito, o que acabara de ver o que acontecera na pista de dança, entre Gina e o _playboyzinho_ da Sonserina.

Uma raiva aglomerou-se de todo seu corpo e aos poucos a voz de Cho foi tornando-se cada vez mais distante. A chinesa pareceu perceber que estava sendo ignorada, e bufando, saiu de perto dele, deixando-o sozinho com os próprios pensamentos atordoados.

Gina estava simplesmente magnífica, e jamais a vira tão feminina. Nunca presenciou a ver beijando outro garoto, mesmo sabendo que ela já namorara Dino e Michael, nunca sentiu aquele embrulho em seu estomago.

A dor em seu coração, a cada batimento, o incomodava, fazendo-o alguma vezes passar mão sobre o peito, para ver se aclamava um pouco aquela pontada de magoa.

Era uma sensação estranha. Sentia como se estivesse perdendo algo. Um vazio formando-se dentro de si.

E não estava gostando nada daquilo...

Sentiu seu sangue gelar quando viu Gina ficar olhando para o Sonserino por um tempo, parecendo pensar em algo que ele lhe dissera ao pé do ouvido, e sem piscar, ela se colocou na ponta dos pés, abraçou-o pelo pescoço, inclinou a cabeça e assim beijou-o.

Aquilo doeu. Doeu mais do que ele mesmo havia pensado.

Viu com nitidez a boca da _sua_ Gina, sendo agarrada por outra... Outra boca que _não era a sua._

Uma rápida inveja passou por si como um facho de luz, antes de voltar a tomar conta de seu ser o vazio. A dor da perda.

Os dedos de Gina acariciaram os cabelos negros do garoto. Os longos dedos delicados passando pelas madeixas escuras, da mesma forma que havia passado pelas suas também, o consolando de alguma coisa enquanto sua cabeça repousava sobre o colo dela.

Engoliu em seco ao ver que os alunos apontavam e pareciam sorrir para o novo casal que estava se formando na escola, e logo seus olhares se dirigiam a ele. Um gesto que ele não compreendeu.

Ainda observando o beijo devastador de Gina e a Cobra, Harry fechou os olhos, lembrando-se das vezes em que viu, todas as manhas, o sorrisos de Gina, seus grandes olhos âmbar brilhando para ele. Somente para ele.

Lembrou-se da voz dela; doce e suave, cantando em seu ouvido, e dos dedos dela deslizando sobre as teclas do piano, formando a melodia.

Sorriu ao se recordar de uma cena que havia ocorrido na A´Toca, na ultima férias.

Ali estava ela, na cozinha, preparando uma omelete no meio da noite. Estavam sozinhos, pelo motivo que a famá-lia Weasley e mais Hermione haviam saído para uma festa, onde tanto ele como Gina preferiram não comparecer.

- Quem não ajuda na cozinha, não ajuda na hora de comer. – Gina falou divertida, enquanto Harry se encontrava ao seu lado, observando-a cortar os legumes para por na frigideira.

Ele bateu a mão contra o peito.

- Então me dê uma tarefa. E que seja bem difícil.

E sem olhá-lo, Gina lhe entregou uma faca e um pimentão verde por cima dos ombros.

- Eu estava pensando em algo mais "másculo". – e então, ela lhe entregou uma cebola.

O calor de todos aqueles momentos lhe aqueceram, mas ao abrir os olhos e contestar que a amiga ainda beijava o Sonserino, seu corpo estremeceu de frio. Sua pele gelada como um cubo de gelo.

- Parece Brian finalmente pegou Gina de jeito. – Naty disse ao seu lado, de repente, o fazendo ter um sobressalto.

- Sim, parece que é isso mesmo. – ele exclamou ríspido, os olhos frios assim como a boca contorcida numa linha séria.

- Eu ouvi um tom de magoa na sua voz, ou foi impressão minha?

- Impressão. – Harry disse no mesmo segundo, sem hesitar.

Naty riu.

- Eles fazem um lindo casal, não é mesmo? – _Lindo seria se ela estivesse comigo!_ Ele sentiu vontade de dizer, mas calou-se a tempo. Parecendo ler sua mente, Naty completou: - Mas acho que a Gina combina mais com você.

Harry fitou-a com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Por que diz isso? – ela deu os ombros, desdenhosa.

- Talvez seja somente por eu ter convivido tempo suficiente com a Gina para saber como foi difícil para ela esquecer o garoto por quem era apaixonada. – Harry endureceu o maxilar, antes de perguntar num tom frio e baixo:

- E você acha mesmo que ela o esqueceu? – _Infeliz, miserável, idiota!_ Harry pensou, cerrando os punhos com mais força, antes de começar a calcular quem seria o garoto que fazia Gina sofrer. Ah, se pegasse o cretino, ele não viveria para contar historia.

- Como eu sempre digo; é impossível apagar um grande amor, ele somente adormece para que continuemos a viver, mas é somente de um toque da pessoa amada que ele precisa para voltar com força total. – Harry suavizou o semblante.

- Você, então, acha que ela ainda não o esqueceu?

- Jamais vai conseguir esquecê-lo, Harry. O amor que a Gina sente por ele é tão forte que chega a dar inveja. Ele tem muita sorte, pena que não percebe a jóia que tem em mãos.

- E quem é o garoto por quem Gina é apaixonada?

- Ela o _ama_. – Naty respondeu em ênfase. – _Muito._

- Certo. – revirou os olhos - Quem é o garoto que Gina _ama_ tanto? – por alguma razão, aquela frase saiu de uma forma estranhamente amarga, tanto que ele próprio se surpreendeu.

Natalie não respondeu, somente o fitou séria por breves momentos, antes de caminhar lentamente até a mesa de bebidas, o deixando sem entender absolutamente nada.

Voltou sua atenção para a pista de dança e aliviado, viu que Gina e _o tal de Brian_ haviam parado de se agarrar.

Por alguma razão, desejou estar no lugar do Sonserino; ele tinha os braços entorno da cintura de Gina a bochecha encostada na testa dela, que o abraçava com força pelo pescoço, acompanhando-o nos passos de dança. O sorriso dele era tão radiante que chegou a quase cegá-lo.

Balançou a cabeça... Espera ai. Gina estava... _Dançando?_

Mas desde quando ela _dançava._ Não. _Quando foi que ela aprendeu a dançar?_

Boquiaberto, surpreendeu-se ao ver que a ruiva fazia passos complicadíssimos, e acompanhava o garoto com plena perfeição de uma dançarina, enquanto, algumas fezes, jogava a cabeça para trás e ria de forma deliciada.

- Era só o que me faltava. – murmurou pasmo.

Olhou-a melhor. Ela também estava usando _salto! _E em nenhum momento pareceu escorregar sobre eles ou encontrar alguma dificuldade de andar.

Surpreso por todas aquelas descobertas cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, observando a ruiva dar uma graciosa pirueta, antes de ser trazida num impulso firme, novamente para os braços do Sonserino medíocre, que lhe roubou mais um beijo.

Harry endureceu o rosto, e cerrou os olhos.

- Mas nem ferrando que eu vou ficar aqui, parado, apreciando isso. – falou, caminhando até o casal no meio do Salão, que estavam começando a se acharem a ultima bolacha do pacote.

Clareando a garganta, tocou no ombro de Brian, fazendo este virar o rosto e o encarar.

- O que foi Potter? – ele perguntou ríspido, fazendo Harry sorrir pelo canto dos lábios de modo cínico, irritando-o ainda mais.

- Eu sinto muito em interromper o momento romântico, mas...- fitou Gina que o olhava de uma forma neutra. – Eu gostaria de dançar pelo menos, uma dança com a minha melhor amiga.

Gina ignorou a batida forte em seu coração, e a gota de suor que brotou entre seus cabelos e começou a deslizar por sua têmpora.

Oh, não! Exclamou em mente, ao ver Brian assentir meio a contra gosto e afastar-se.

E quando sentiu os braços de Harry deslizarem por sua cintura estremeceu.

Ele inclinou-se e disse baixinho ao seu ouvido:

- Vamos ver se você está dançando tão bem como aparentava estar nos braços do seu namoradinho.

- Ele não é o meu namorado. – Gina avisou, sem mais nada em mente para dizer.

Harry riu malicioso.

- Então se ele não é seu namorado, é novidade para mim que você esteja beijando todos os seus amigos. – Gina olhou-o, atônita – E se eu bem me lembro, como sou seu melhor amigo, merece algo _mais especial_ que um beijo. – o olhar dele era perigoso, assim como seu sorriso.

- O que está insinuando, Harry? – ela sabia muito bem o que ele estava querendo dizer, mas tentando recorrer a todas suas forças e coragem, continuou com seus olhos fixos as íris verdes.

- O que você acha? - Ela não pode deixar de arrepiar-se ao ver que os lábios de Harry começavam a se aproximar dos seus e os olhos dele a se fecharem.

Seu coração começou a disparar, e seu peito a arfar num modo lento e pesado.

As portas do paraíso pareceu começarem a se abrirem quando seus olhos começaram a pesar, obrigando-a a fechá-los, e no momento em que respirou fundo, prendendo o ar em seu peito e tentando conter a tremedeira de suas pernas, sentiu os lábios de Harry tocarem os seus.

**Continua...**


	19. Capitulo 19: Agora e Sempre

**Capitulo 19: Agora e Sempre**

_Ah! Eu estou aqui, relembrando do seu toque, dos seus beijos e como seu corpo uniu-se ao meu em um só, com tanta perfeição. _

_E agora eu anseio voltar, sair desta prisão, e voltar para seus braços._

_

* * *

  
_

Os lábios se tocaram em gestos tímidos e hesitantes, antes de Harry circular a cintura de Gina com mais força e de encontro a si, estreitando ainda mais os corpos, que se encaixavam com tanta perfeição.

Não estava dando a mínima que mais de cinqüenta pessoas estivessem vendo aquela cena, ou até mesmo que o Sonserino – como ele se chamava mesmo? - estivesse fuzilando-os com os olhos e soltando fumaça pelas orelhas de puro ódio. Aquela cobra que entrasse em erupção e explodisse, pois, ele tinha mais coisas para prestar a sua plena e completa atenção, e essa coisa seria Gina com o corpo lindo colado ao seu, e os lábios tão pertos, perigosamente de sua boca, numa forma que o convidava para experimentá-los.

_O que eu estou fazendo?_ Perguntou-se de modo pasmo, antes de sentir um impulso de onda do corpo de Gina contra o seu.

_Ah, pros diabos tudo isso! _

Sua mente voava longe, sua razão batendo as asas e indo em direção a onde o vento assoprava, além do horizonte, enquanto sentia a barriga reta e delgada da amiga colocar-se contra a sua; rígida e firme. Os seios robustos friccionavam seu peito, fazendo que sua imaginação começasse a criar cenas e imagens que o fizeram começar a suar frio.

As palmas de suas mãos se espalmaram contra as costas dela, enquanto os braços de Gina se cruzavam atrás da nuca; os dedos delicados perdendo-se entre seus cabelos rebeldes.

Ah, como ele amava o carinho dos dedos dela em suas madeixas.

Ela inclinou a cabeça genuinamente para o lado, os olhos cerrados e os lábios entreabertos, assim como os dele, pronto para se perderem num beijo ardente e febril que tiraria o fôlego de ambos.

Harry não pode deixar de sentir um arrepio em sua espinha, quando a boca da ruiva roçou contra a sua, como se estivesse marcando o seu território, ou simplesmente, recordando-o, como se algum dia já o tivesse experimentado.

Uma sensação estranha junto a um borbulhar atacou fundo o seu estomago. Era como se estivesse tudo certo. Como deveria ser.

Ele e Gina. Abraçados. Sentindo a presença um do outro e quase se beijando em frente á escola inteira. Mas para eles, tudo ao arredor havia desaparecido como num passe de mágica.

O gosto leve daqueles lábios... Aonde o havia experimentado antes?

Maldição. Tinha alguma coisa em Gina que lhe era familiar. Muito familiar.

Estremeceu em deleite quando a ponta da língua de Gina passou sob seus lábios num gesto malicioso e ousado, fazendo-o subir uma de suas mãos até a nuca dela e sentir a maciez dos cabelos cor-de-fogo arriarem em seus dedos.

- Gi...- sibilou o nome dela num tom rouco, não assimilando direito tudo aquilo, e principalmente não conseguindo compreender aquele enrolar de sensações dentro de si.

Gina sorria, instintivamente, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo entre ela e Harry.

Parece que finalmente os Deuses iriam lhe conceder a satisfação, o prazer e a realização de um sonho; beijar seu melhor amigo. Seu grande amor. Harry James Potter.

Mas quando a língua dele começou a deslizar para dentro de sua boca, algo se aglomerou em sua garganta, a fazendo se afastar de Harry num gesto brusco e veloz, como se tivesse acabado de receber um choque elétrico.

- Gina? – Harry chamou-a atônito pela repentina distancia dela, mas logo sua expressão mudou para uma preocupada quando viu a amiga ficar pálida como mármore.

_Oh não. Não agora._ Gina pensou gemendo por dentro.

Ela não disse nada, somente balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e estendeu a mão impedindo-o de se aproximar.

- De... Desculpe. – foi a única coisa que ela pode dizer, antes de sair correndo para fora do Salão, agarrando a própria garganta com as duas mãos.

- Harry, o que houve com ela? – Rony perguntou, correndo para o lado do moreno que ainda olhava atordoado para a porta do Salão Principal.

- Eu não se Rony, mas vou descobrir. – e antes que o ruivo pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Harry saiu correndo, seguindo pelo mesmo trajeto que Gina fizera segundos antes.

Rony fez menção de seguir o amigo, mas a mão de Hermione em seu braço o impediu.

- Deixei-os. – ele virou-se para fitar atônito a namorada.

- Mione, a Gina estava passando mal. Você viu a cara dela.

- Sim, eu vi. Mas, nesse momento ela vai precisar ficar sozinha ou da ajuda de Harry, por isso não os atrapalhe.

- Mas... ela é a _minha irmã._ – Hermione sorriu para o namorado e abraçou-o.

- E o Harry é o melhor amigo e o _amor_ dela. – Rony nada disse, somente correspondeu ao abraço da morena antes de voltarem a se sentarem. Compreendendo aonde ela queria chegar.

_

* * *

_

Oh céus, como doía. Era como facas perfurando seu peito, arrombando-o sem nenhuma piedade. Seu coração parecia estar sendo esmagado e seus pulmões pareciam que a qualquer minuto iriam dilacerar.

Mas o que estava havendo com ela? Droga! Estava se sentindo tão bem nos últimos dias, que aqueles ataques misteriosos e estranhos, para si, haviam passado. Suspeitara a principio que não passaria de uma simples gripe, virose, ou algo do gênero, mas... E se fosse uma doença? Algo mais grave do que ela própria imaginara.

Sentiu a mesma sensação estranha de alguma coisa subindo-se por sua garganta em direção a sua boca, causando-lhe a falta de ar.

Alguém a seguia... Sabia disso, ouvia os passos pesados pisando com rapidez contra o chão de pedra, mas estava desesperada demais para chegar ao banheiro feminino do que se certificar quem é que estava atrás de si.

Foi então que o desconhecido a chamou, a voz sibilando seu nome chegando em seus ouvidos como uma melodia agoniante, preocupada, só que ao mesmo tempo era doce, mas ela estava aterrorizada de mais para pensar de quem seria aquela voz.

Quase escorregando pelo piso molhado do banheiro feminino, onde ficava a Murta-que-Geme, ao virar diante da porta, Gina correu para um dos boxes, esmurrando a porta com força, e ajoelhou-se no chão molhado, erguendo a saia de seu vestido, antes de pôr as mãos espalmadas sobre a cerâmica fria e pálida do vaso.

- Deus...- bracejou, rolando os olhos, enjoada. – O que é isso?

A sensação continuava. Fechou e respirou fundo, fazendo com que seu peito se contorcesse ainda mais.

Era algo torturante. Machucava-a e fez com que seus olhos marejarem perante a dor infernal.

O liquido continuava em sua garganta e num instinto arrebatador para tirar aquilo de dentro de si, tossiu com força.

Arregalou os olhos, assustada ao ver a mancha de sangue que saíra de sua boca, manchar o vaso com sua cor vermelha.

A tosse, então, começou, forte e rouca, um tossido atrás do outro, algo compulsivo, cada vez mais carregado e agonizante.

As lagrimas já escorriam soltas por seus olhos, tamanha a força que fazia para reprimir o sangue de sua garganta.

Seu peito parecia que iria explodir.

O sangue saia de sua boca, jorrando-se contra o vaso. Levou a mão na boca e logo fitou-a. Bem ali em sua palma, uma grande mancha de sangue permanecia.

- Oh não, não. – disse a si mesma num lamente. – O que isso significa?

- Gina? – a voz de Harry atrás de si soou, a fazendo sentir-se mais quente e de certa forma protegida.

Sem fitá-lo, Gina permitiu-se cair num choro forte, os soluços sacudindo o seu corpo frio e trêmulo.

- Harry... o que esta havendo comigo? – foi então que ela ergueu a mão e mostrou o sangue, e afastando a cabeça para o lado ele pode ver a privada completamente ensangüentada.

- _GINA!_ – ele exclamou, jogando-se ao lado da amiga que recomeçou a tossir, agora embalada nos braços de Harry que a amparavam. Os olhos verdes fitando-a de modo desesperado.

Ela tossiu, o jato de sangue manchando sua camisa branca.

- Harry...- ela agarrou-se ainda mais a ele, o corpo sendo sacudido pelos soluços. – O que está havendo comigo?

Ele encostou a bochecha na têmpora dela, balançando-a como uma criança.

- Shhh... vai ficar tudo bem, Gi. Você vai ver. Eu estou aqui. Nada de mal vai te acontecer, prometo. – com a mão, mediu a temperatura dela. – Merlin, você está ardendo em febre.

Erguendo-se, ele segurou a ruiva nos braços e começou a correr em direção a Ala Hospitalar.

- Ora, ora. Mas que cena linda é essa. – Murta-Que-Geme disse, fazendo Harry parar no meio do caminho e olhar para o fantasma de modo seco.

- O que você quer Murta? – a garota sorriu de modo tímido, sua risada irritante ecoando pelos assoalhos sujos.

- Ah, Harry... Você nunca mais veio me visitar, e eu me sinto tão sozinha aqui. – Murta começou a gemer baixinho, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto pálido e transparente. Ela balançou a cabeça de modo frenético de cima para baixo.

- Eu estava ocupado demais.

- Ocupado de mais para me ver? – Harry bufou e segurando Gina com mais força, falou cínico:

- Tem certas coisas mais importantes que eu tenho que fazer Murta, e uma delas definitivamente não é vir visitar um fantasma. – Murta gritou em plenos pulmões em ódio e assim bradou em fúria:

- E a coisa mais importante pra você com certeza seria essa ruiva pobretona. – Harry sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, aquela maldita fantasma não iria o tirar do sério.

- Pense Murta, pelo menos a Gina está viva. – e assim ele deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga, provocativo, fazendo com que a fantasma desse meia-volta e mergulhasse dentro da pia, jorrando água para todos os lados.

Rolando os olhos, Harry voltou a correr, deslizando pelo piso molhado do banheiro.

- Agüente firme, Gi. – a ruiva o abraçara como uma garotinha indefesa, e agora continha os olhos fechados, a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. – Por favor.

Suas pernas corriam num ritmo que ele jamais pensou ser capaz de atingir. Era como estivesse voando. O vento da noite balançava seus cabelos perante seu rosto.

Fitou a melhor amiga em seus braços e percebeu que ela havia desmaiado.

- GINA ACORDA! – gritou desesperado, sacudindo-a enquanto virava no corredor. Gina gemeu levemente, o sangue agora, escorrendo pela lateral de sua boca. – Abra os olhos Gi. – ele pediu baixinho, encostando sua boca na testa da amiga.

Ao chegar na Ala Hospitalar não pensou nos bons modos, simplesmente chutou a porta de carvalho fazendo esta se arregaçar de forma violenta, chocando-se contra as paredes.

Madame Pronfrey que se encontrava adormecida em sua cadeira, acordou atordoada.

- Senhor Potter, mas o que isso signi...- ela começou a reclamar de forma nervosa, mas ao ver Gina nos braços do moreno, contorcida em dor, suja de sangue e pálida, ela arregalou os olhos. – Deus, o que houve com ela? – perguntou indo até o leito que Harry havia depositado a amiga.

- Eu não sei. – Harry disse agoniado, passando a mão pelo cabelo. – Eu a encontrei assim no banheiro. Ela está tossindo sangue sem parar.

Pronfrey olhou para Gina de modo preocupante, antes de balançar a mão.

- Por favor, Potter, saia! – ela ordenou, fazendo com que Harry a encarasse de modo como se estivesse louca.

- Nem ferrando! – exclamou, segurando a mão de Gina; fria. – Não irei sair do lado dela um segundo sequer. – A enfermeira o encarou.

- Potter _saia agora_, se não, não irei poder cuidar da Senhorita Weasley.

- _Não irei sair!_ – enfatizou ainda mais as palavras, desafiante.

Gina apertou sua mão com força antes de começar a gritar de dor, longos filetes de sangue escorrendo por sua boca.

- _AHHHHH!_ – ela berrou, começando a tossir novamente de modo compulsivo e forte.

Madame Pronfrey segurou a cabeça da ruiva, enquanto esta começava a se debater com força no leito.

Harry segurava os dois braços da amiga que continuava a gritar de modo desesperado.

Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que inundaram seus olhos quando a viu daquela forma tão vulnerável.

Como daria qualquer coisa para estar no lugar dela, naquele momento.

Gina suava por causa da altíssima febre, os cabelos ruivos se espalhavam pelo travesseiro como um véu de fogo. As unhas dela estavam cravadas na carne de sua mão, fazendo um leve ferimento. Mas, ele não se importou com a dor, continuava a segurá-la.

- Não, não! – Gina gritava. – Faça parar, por favor, faça parar! – ela urgia de modo violento. A respiração arfante.

- Faça alguma coisa! – Harry gritou para a enfermeira desesperado que, o olhando por breves segundos, virou-se para a mesinha ao lado da cama e retirou de dentro desta uma seringa.

- A segure com força, Potter. – Pediu, tirando a tampa transparente que encobria a longa agulha e deu uns leves soquinhos na parte de plástico misturando o liquido transparente antes de esticar o braço de Gina e enjeitar-lhe a agulha na veia.

Não demorou muito para que a ruiva arqueasse o corpo para cima e arregalasse os olhos, fixando-os nos olhos em Harry.

Ele estremeceu ao ver as íris azuladas que tanto amava, frias e sem vida. Era como se ela não estivesse ali.

- Har...ry. – Gina chamou-o num lamento baixo, antes de fechar os olhos e voltar a cair contra o colchão da cama como um baque.

- Gina?... GINA! – Harry chamou-a, segurando os ombros da amiga. A agonia apossou-se de seu peito, e seu coração pareceu que iria parar de bater a qualquer momento. – Gina, por favor, não faça isso comigo. Abra os olhos. – nada. Ela nem sequer moveu um único músculo, fazendo com que o desespero dele aumentasse. Sem notar e nem ao menos se importar, uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto de seus olhos. - ABRA A _PORRA_ DOS OLHOS, RUIVA! – Ele gritou começando a chacoalhá-la.

Pronfrey colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Harry virou-se para ela numa forma rápida e brusca, com as íris verdes soltando faíscas de ódio:

- O que você fez com ela, sua bruxa? O que tinha naquela maldita seringa? Faça-a acordar agora mesmo! – vociferou entre os dentes.

A enfermeira suspirou antes de sorrir de modo fraco, mas confiante.

- Eu dei um calmante a ela Harry, fique tranqüilo, Gina está somente dormindo.

Ele suavizou o semblante para um mais sereno e tranqüilo. Olhou para a ruiva e engoliu em seco ao ver que ela continuava pálida.

- Mas... Ela parece tão frágil...- tocou-lhe no rosto com a costa da mão de modo doce, observando o semblante sereno – está tão fria...- dizia em tom baixo, mais para si mesmo do que para a enfermeira – Ela... Ela parece... _morta_ – a ultima palavra não passou de um simples murmúrio, como se ele estivesse temendo que a verdade, crua e dolorosa, fosse aquela.

- Fique tranqüilo. – Pronfrey garantiu. – Ela precisa descansar. – e com um toque de varinha, fez com que as manchas de sangue sumissem, deixando tudo limpo.

Pegou uma vasilha com água onde dentro continha um pano.

- Deixa que eu faço isso. – Harry disse, pegando o pano úmido da mão da enfermeira e o colocando sobre a testa da amiga. – eu vou ficar aqui com ela. Até que acorde.

- Isso pode durar a noite inteira. – Harry deslizou o pano para os lábios roxos de Gina.

- Não me importo. Não irei sair do lado dela.

Pronfrey suspirou e limpou o suor da testa.

- Tudo bem, Potter, como desejar. – e sem dizer mais nada, ela deu a volta nos calcanhares e saiu da Ala Hospitalar, fechando as portas de carvalho tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho.

Harry suspirou e continuou a deslizar o pano úmido pelo rosto da amiga. Era incrível que mesmo pálida e ardendo em febre, Gina continuava com sua expressão doce de sempre, os lábios escuros contorcidos num sorriso quase imperceptível.

Não sabia explicar o que estava havendo com ele. Era algo em seu peito que esplandecia, esquentando todo o seu corpo quando via Gina olhando para ele de modo terno e carinhoso. Quando via o sorriso dela que chegava aos olhos sempre tão cheios de vida.

Ela não era bonita... Mas naquela noite, estivera extraordinária. E ainda estava...

Aproximou seu rosto do dela e analisou-o; os cabelos estavam revoltos e cheios de cachinhos, a pele lisa e pálida, e os lábios entreabertos num sorriso que o enfeitiçou.

Podia estar enlouquecendo, mas naquele momento, Harry se viu em frente à garota mais bela que já vira em toda sua vida.

Colocou o pano dentro da vasilha e apoiando-se sobre as mãos, espalmadas no colchão, ficou contemplando o sono da amiga, que era banhada pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela logo acima do leito onde ela se encontrava repousada.

Quando a vira sangrando e caída no banheiro, jamais sentira tanto desespero na vida.

Gina era como a fonte de seu viver, a luz da sua sabedoria e o calor de seu coração, e não sabia dizer o que aconteceria a ele se ela o deixasse.

Talvez morresse também, ou simplesmente seria internado numa clinica de loucos.

O que seria dele sem aquela _pimentinha?_

Sorrindo afastou uma mecha ruiva que caiam sobre a face dela, que para seu agrado, já começava a voltar a sua cor rosada normal.

A respiração dela era fraca e baixinha, e não pesada e rápida como antes.

- Gi...- ele murmurou, inclinando a cabeça em direção a dela. E como se não pudesse segurar a própria voz, as palavras ecoaram de sua garganta sem ele perceber, como se houvesse ganhado vida própria: – Se você soubesse como eu te amo. – _Amor!_ A palavra ecoou em sua mente o fazendo respirar com mais força. _Amor!_

As mãos deslizaram, como se estivessem sendo chamadas, pelo corpo da amiga, percorrendo os braços frios e logo pela cintura delgada.

As pernas estavam opostas graças à fenda lateral do vestido que havia se rasgado em algum momento.

_Controle-se!_ Disse a si mesmo num modo silencioso. _Ela é a sua amiga e esta adormecida, não se atreva a aproveitar-se dela._

Mas simplesmente não conseguia manter suas mãos longe de Gina. Sua mente dava uma ordem, mas seu corpo agia completamente diferente.

Será que nos romances os seus escritores conhecem o amor ou seriam só inventores?

Não podia negar que já lera vários romances. Muitas vezes havia encontrado Gina, lendo embaixo duma arvore no jardim, e sentara-se ao seu lado, acompanhando-a na leitura.

Riram juntos, e fizeram comentários direcionados a trama. Nas cenas de drama, Harry podia ver os olhos da amiga marejarem, mas ela segurava as lagrimas e numa forma terna, ele a abraçava.

Mesmo jamais sentindo aquele sentimento dentro de si, embalando o seu coração como uma chama viva. Gina era o que ele procurava nos romances, pela sua vida... Como ele havia esperado por aquilo. Duas almas apaixonadas.

Tão forte docemente como a natureza, ela não sai de sua cabeça. Um golpe do amor dentro de seu coração. Que batia descompassado. E de repente, ele via que já havia cruzado a linha que os une ao pacto sagrado, onde agora, ele podia ouvir o coração de Gina. Em compasso com o seu.

Maldição, o que estava havendo com ele?

Sem perceber, sua mão já repousavam sobre a perna da ruiva, tocando-lhe a pele acetinada e macia.

O desejo apoderou-se de si. E a vontade de se perder naquele corpo o fez começar a tremer. Unir-se a ela num só corpo. Derreter-se como um mel sobre as curvas do pecado, e sentir o sabor da boca dela e de seu seio, que era como um botão de rosa.

O corpo dela com o dele, entrelaçados, fazendo uma linha de energia pura, um fogo frenético que iria crescendo, de dentro para fora, de fora para dentro.

Gina _pertencia a ele_... Assim, como _ele pertencia a ela._

Já podia sentir o vazio em seu coração, nas noites de abandono e solidão, sem ela ao seu lado. Ela que provocava os sonhos mais belos e eróticos de seu coração. Ela o iluminava.

Gina veio de repente para si, como se houvesse sido um presente trazido por um anjo. Ela veio já sabendo o que encontrar nele, como o animar ou quando se manter calada somente o ouvindo, o abraço dela lhe envolvendo de corpo e alma. Ela que de repente soube o que ele era na verdade. Apenas um garoto de dezesseis anos e não o Herói do Mundo Mágico.

A presença dela era como uma mágica suave numa noite linda.

- Eu estou ficando fora de controle. – murmurou, respirando fundo e inalando o perfume de Gina.

Fechando os olhos, encostou sua testa na da amiga.

Por alguma razão, Gina lhe era tão familiar... Mas, não estava com vontade de pensar nisso agora. Desejava apenas se manter ali, ao lado dela, contemplando o seu sono sereno e gostoso.

- Gi, me desculpe, mas não posso mais... me controlar. – e sem pensar duas vezes, ou tentar conter o seu impulso, ele colou sua boca na dela. Saboreando-a como se fosse um doce suculento.

Os lábios frios dela entraram em contraste com os seus quentes. Foi uma carga elétrica que se apoderou de si. Um arrepio que serpenteou o seu corpo.

Abraçou-a de encontro a si; um dos braços lhe enlaçando a cintura enquanto o outro lhe suspendia a cabeça.

Um gemido sufocou-se em sua garganta, quando com a língua, Harry invadiu a boca da amiga. E naquele momento foi como uma luz clareando a sua mente.

_Aquele gosto..._

Continuou a beijá-la, não acreditado no que estava fazendo.

Mas no segundo seguinte teve um sobressalto quando a língua de Gina começou a mexer-se contra a sua e a mão dela apoiou-se atrás de sua nuca antes de deslizar ate a lateral de seu rosto, acariciando.

Céus, ela havia acordado e agora correspondia ao beijo.

As línguas se buscavam de forma terna e suave, e Harry não pode deixar de sorrir.

Chupou a língua da amiga antes de mordê-la, fazendo com que Gina gemesse baixinho.

O corpo dela agora queimava, mas não era de febre...

O dele também estava quente como se ambos estivessem com uma febre altíssima.

O amor havia o pegado de jeito naquele momento. Bateu e afundou em seu peito. Uma paixão que Harry desejou somente para si.

Era com algo que ele havia sempre sonhado. Mesmo negando-se a isso, Gina era o que ele desejava. Era o destino que lhe deu mais do que ele mesmo havia dado.

Fora além dos limites dentro e fora da lei.

E agora estava ali, sem reservas, sem se sentir culpado de estar beijando Gina. Era como um filme, onde somente os dois podiam assistir.

O amor podia surpreender, te pegar de jeito. E para a surpresa e espanto de Harry, ele havia sido pego.

Ah, como aquilo era bom...

Gina também mordiscou sua boca, o fazendo gemer, dando-lhe o troco, vingando-se.

Sentiu as mãos dela agarrarem sua camisa e o puxar para cima de si. Uma ordem que ele obedeceu sem pensar em hesitar.

O colchão cedeu um pouco com o peso dos dois em cima da cama, beijando-se com fervor.

As mãos dele agora viajavam pelo corpo dela, sem temer por uma recusa. As pernas delgadas abriram-se para si, o fazendo ficar entre elas.

Jamais havia se sentido tão excitado como naquele momento.

- Harry...- Gina murmurou baixinho ao pé de seu ouvido, jogando a cabeça para trás, enterrando-a no travesseiro, dando a ele mais acesso ao seu pescoço, onde agora beijava.

- Gi...- Harry chamou-a no mesmo tom, as mãos repousadas na cintura da ruiva, tocando no zíper lateral do vestido.

Ergueu a cabeça e viu que Gina ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. Sorrido, beijou-lhe a testa antes de deslizar a boca para a dela, e roçando os lábios, proferiu num tom amável:

- Abra os olhos, meu anjo. Olhe para mim. – ela respirou fundo antes de obedecer ao pedido.

Harry engoliu em seco e afogou-se entre aquele mar azul celeste que o fitou numa forma brilhante, cheia de paixão e desejo.

E naquele momento Harry comprovou o que suspeitara... Ela também o desejava. _Era ela!_

Seu coração falhou um batimento enquanto ainda mantinha seus olhos fixos naquelas íris incrivelmente azuis.

- O... que... foi? – Gina perguntou num fio de voz, a respiração entrecortada como a dele.

Não sabia como havia ido parar ali na Ala Hospitalar, somente lembrava-se de Harry erguendo-a no colo enquanto repelia sangue dos pulmões.

Tudo ao seu arredor havia ficado escuro, e ela sentiu como se estivesse morrendo. O frio cortava a sua pele e a febre queimava sua testa.

Não sabia como, onde ou quando tudo aquilo acontecera... Mas quando voltou a si, sentiu alguém a beijando, a língua quente e morna movendo-se contra a sua.

Não fora preciso abrir os olhos para saber que era Harry. Era o mesmo gosto, a mesma boca... Era tudo igual que ela havia experimentado na noite do Baile a Fantasia.

Os olhos dele brilhavam, e ela percebeu que jamais vira as íris verdes de Harry tão claras como naquele momento. Um brilho estranho as consumia.

Estremeceu ao finalmente perceber o que aquele olhar significava; puro desejo.

Ah sim, ela também o desejava. Com todas as suas forças, com cada fibra de seu ser.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, agarrou a nuca de Harry e voltou a beijar-lhe. Sua boca oprimindo contra a dele.

Harry correspondeu ao beijo, sentindo-se extasiado com tudo aquilo.

Abraçando a amiga, deitou-se ao seu lado.

- Mais...- Gina começou a protestar, mas colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela, Harry a calou.

- Shhh... Você tem que descansar. – Descansar? _DESCANSAR?_ Diachos, ela não queria descansar, aquilo definitivamente era a ultima coisa que passava por sua cabeça.

- Eu estou bem Harry. – Gina assegurou, virando o rosto para olhá-lo. Harry sorriu e lhe acariciou o rosto.

- Eu sei. Mas tudo esta sendo novo pra mim Gi, e eu jamais me imaginei fazendo amor com você. Principalmente na Ala Hospitalar. – _Uou, o garoto era direto._ Gina pensou. Ele beijou-lhe levemente – o que estou sentindo por você, jamais senti por mais ninguém.

_MEUS DEUS, ele esta dizendo que esta se apaixonando por mim?_ Gina disse a si mesma, não acreditando no que ouvia.

Ela respirou fundo e virou-se para ele, abraçando-o também.

- Tudo bem, eu também não imaginei minha primeira vez na Ala Hospitalar. – ele riu baixinho e falou num tom malicioso:

- Então quer dizer que você já se imaginou fazendo amor comigo? – Gina abriu a boca pasma, e antes de xingar o melhor amigo, Harry a beijou.

Oh, ela estava no céu.

- Harry, eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa...- os seus olhos se fixaram na corrente que ele tinha no pescoço. A sua corrente.

Harry sorriu.

- Fale. – Gina clareou a garganta.

- A corrente...- segurou a jóia entre as mãos – está aqui. Bem...

Harry balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e lhe segurou a mão entre a sua, repousando-a em seu peito.

- Não diga nada Gi, é melhor você descansar mesmo. Amanhã conversamos. – e sem dar tempo a ela de responder, ele fechou os olhos.

Gina engoliu um palavrão, antes de acomodar-se melhor ao corpo de Harry. Este a abraçou como se fosse uma bonequinha, e em poucos minutos, ambos já estavam perdidos na escuridão de um profundo sono.

_

* * *

_

Os seus pés estavam lhe matando.

Provavelmente aquela maldita sandália de três números menor que o seu, iria lhe custar umas belas bolhas.

Eram quinze para as onze, e decidira sair mais cedo do baile que já estava quase acabando.

Não agüentando dar mais um passo sequer, apoiou-se na parede, sentindo as tiras da sandália fazerem seus pés latejarem em dor, e o salto alto de agulho era como se estivesse andando sobre pregos.

- Maldição. – urrou, começando a se curvar para desafivelar as tiras negras que envolviam sua pele no pé, quando uma mão em seu ombro a fez ter um sobressalto.

- Calma, sou eu. – Fred falou de modo suave.

Naty engoliu em seco ao ver que o ruivo estava tão perto de si, de modo que seu ombro roçava no peito dele, a mão firme e forte em seu ombro a fez sentir uma estranha corrente quente serpentear o corpo e seu coração disparou em um ritmo veloz.

- O que quer Weasley? – perguntou ríspida, desviando os seus olhos do dele.

Fred aproximou-se ainda mais, o perfume dele impregnando em suas narinas.

_Controle-se mulher, não ceda à tentação. _Naty disse a si mesma.

- Quero falar com você.

- Não tenho tempo para os seus insultos. Talvez outro dia quanto eu estiver de bom humor. – Fred sorriu. Ah, aquele sorriso... Suas pernas bambearam a fazendo se ver obrigada a apoiar-se ainda mais na parede para não cair.

- Não acredito, a famosa Natalie McBride está de mau humor? – ele provocou, o tom de voz brincalhão a irritando.

- Sim.

- E eu poderia saber por quê? – Naty riu em desdém.

- Por que será, não é mesmo _Weasley_? Meus pés estão me matando e eu ainda tenho que agüentar olhar para você.

Fred não se deixou abalar pelo insulto, simplesmente alargou ainda mais o seu sorriso, fazendo Naty quase engasgar com a própria saliva.

Será que não existia nenhuma lei no Mundo Mágico proibindo que garotos como Fred fossem tão lindos? Bufou. Lógico que não, que idéia mais ridícula.

Virando o rosto reparou que Fred estava ainda mais perto de si, a camisa aberta até a metade, revelando o tórax firme e malhado. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam a luz da Lua e por alguns instantes Naty pensou em ter visto as íris dele prateadas. Com os cabelos úmidos, Fred revelava que estivera no banheiro molhando o rosto para que o efeito do álcool diminuísse.

Pode se lembrar perfeitamente da cena de poucas horas atrás. Ela estava dançando com um lindo Lufa-Lufa, tentando convencer a si mesma que estava bem e se divertindo enquanto Fred, sentando em um canto isolado do Salão bebia um copo atrás do outro.

Seus olhos chegaram a se encontrar em um breve instante de piscares, antes de ela errar um passo da dança e acidentalmente pisar no pé do companheiro.

- Você está linda essa noite. – Fred disse de repente, a fazendo tossir de modo que mostrava que havia engasgado.

- Guarde seus elogios baratos para você, Weasley. Não preciso deles. – Naty respondeu cortante, de modo frio.

Fred suspirou e sem dar tempo a ela de se mexer, agachou-se a sua frente, e pegou um de seus pés.

- O que esta fazendo? – ela perguntou pasma, tentando retirar o pé da mão dele, mas Fred o segurou com um pouco mais de força.

- Você não disse que eles estão doendo? Então, vou libertá-los dessas amarras. – e assim começou a retirar a sandália, desafivelando-a.

- Para o começo da conversa, não se chama _amarras _e sim _tiras. _– Fred deu os ombros, e Naty se viu obrigada a sufocar um gemido na garganta quando ele retirou a sandália e a pôs no chão e logo começava a fazer uma deliciosa massagem.

_Maldição. Ruivo filho da mã_e. Ela sentiu vontade de berrar, mas somente fechou os olhos e encostou-se na parede, cedendo a delicia caricia que ele fazia.

Gemeu quando ele pressionou os dedos contra o seu tornozelo.

Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo? Não fora ele próprio a terminar com tudo, destruir o seu melhor sonho... E agora se encontrava ali, tocando-a, a fazendo sentir á mesma corrente aquecedora em seu corpo, como se ela fosse a qualquer minuto derreter.

- Fred... por que esta fazendo isso? – perguntou ao sentir ele pegar o outro pé e fazer o mesmo percurso o que fizera com o anterior.

Ele não respondeu. As mãos começaram a se tornarem mais ousadas e antes que Naty pudesse retrucar, os longos dedos já deslizavam por sua perna, apertando sua coxa.

Abriu os olhos e encontrou os de Fred que ainda se mantinha agachado. Ele a acariciava por debaixo da longa saia do vestido, olhando para os contornos sensuais de suas pernas, numa forma concentrada.

As mãos passeavam por sua perna, a fazendo algumas vezes estremecer.

- Fred...- ela chamou-o por um fio, antes de perceber que agora, ele estava de joelhos, e os dedos brincando com o elástico de sua calcinha.

- Naty...- ele a chamou, levantando-se e a prensando contra a parede. O rosto afundando na curva de seu pescoço, inalando o seu perfume. – Eu... Eu...

Ela o tocou nos braços fortes, os músculos contraindo-se com o seu toque.

_Resista! Resista a ele sua idiota!_ Sua mente gritava. Queria realmente o afastar de si, lhe dar um belo tapa na cara e dizer para que nunca mais se aproximasse de si. Mas seu corpo não a obedecia. Fred tinha um poder tão forte sobre si que a assustava. Ele a controlava somente com um toque, um sorriso ou até mesmo com os mais simples dos olhares.

Oh Deus, como o amava.

Engoliu em seco quando a respiração dele tocou em sua boca.

- Eu amo vo...- Não, ela não poderia ouvir aquelas palavras. Se não toda a sua autoconfiança sua força de vontade iriam por água a baixo. Não passara um longo tempo na frente do espelho preparando-se para encarar Fred frente a frente para no final não obter nenhum resultado com aquilo.

Ele a magoara, não confiara nela, e iria pagar por isso.

- Pare – interrompeu o ruivo abruptamente – Não se atreva a dizer uma coisa dessas.

Fred a encarou atônito. Naty o fuzilou com as íris azuis.

- Entenda uma coisa Weasley, acabou. Você mesmo me disse isso, sibilando todas as palavras. – ele suspirou.

- E foi à pior coisa que disse em toda a minha vida. – erguendo a mão, acariciou o rosto dela, deliciando com a suavidade da pele acetinada. – Eu te amo.

Para a sua surpresa, Naty tirou sua mão do rosto dela num gesto brusco.

- Quem ama não machuca. Quem ama não trai...- a ultima palavra saiu como um xingamento, fazendo-o sentir-se inferior. Encolhendo os ombros Fred abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu errei.

- Nós dois erramos Fred. Se você não tivesse beijado aquela loira vagabunda talvez eu o perdoasse, mas não... Você fez questão de a beijar na minha frente. Você sabia que eu iria trás de você, e usou essa minha fraqueza para me atingir. E isso Fred eu jamais vou te perdoar. Você foi baixo, jogou sujo comigo e acima de tudo, me magoou como ninguém jamais fez. – espalmando suas mãos no peito dele, o empurrou. – Talvez um dia você cresça e perceba que ágil como um verdadeiro animal.

Pegou suas sandálias no chão e quando estava preste a começar a andar em direção ao dormitório, Fred a segurou pelo braço, impedindo-a.

- Você tem razão. Eu agi como um animal, joguei sujo. Mas eu não estava pensando nas minhas atitudes, e agora estou arcando com as conseqüências. Mas você tem que entender Naty que eu te amo tanto, esperei por você, quantas vezes eu tentei negar a mim mesmo esse amor somente para não me ferir quando eu te via com o filho da mãe do Lawrence? Mas não, era algo maior que eu, mais forte do que eu poderia ignorar. O que eu sinto por você Naty não tem freios, não posso impedir. Era algo que se misturava com fogo e desejo e eu não podia mais parar. Eu te via sorrindo, nos braços daquele Corvinal e eu ficava imaginando como você ficaria ainda mais perfeita nos meus braços. Você era o sonho que eu sempre quis. Você é a mulher dos meus sonhos. – ele havia se aproximando dela, os lábios agora quase se tocando.

Naty sentia seus ouvidos estremecerem com aquelas palavras que soavam como musica. Seu corpo arrepiou-se quase que instintivamente quando os braços de Fred rodearam a sua cintura, a abraçando.

- Você era mais do que podia querer, desejar, _ter_. E quando eu percebi que você também começou a me notar não pude acreditar em como havia tirado a sorte grande. Eu me apaixonei por você desde o primeiro momento em que a vi na A´Toca, entrando no celeiro linda com aquele seu vestido. Você me pareceu um anjo, sendo banhada pela luz do sol naquele fim de tarde. – lhe beijou os cabelos – Somente Deus sabe como eu me senti feliz com o rompimento do seu namoro com aquele verme, e quando você veio para os meus braços, olhando para mim e dizendo que me amava. E ainda ama, Naty. – ela apertou-se ainda mais a ele, deliciando-se com as palavras. – Eu estou tão apaixonado por você, que eu me assusto. É um amor incondicional. – deu um passo para trás, fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem – Entenda Naty que quando eu li aquela carta, Lawrence contando como vocês se amavam, o ciúme me cegou. Quantas vezes você me disse que eu era melhor que ele. Mas quando eu percebi que ele a conhecia melhor que eu, quando ele já teve o prazer de te ter... Foi como se eu estivesse sendo queimado no inferno para virar um espetinho de carne. – Naty não pode deixar de rir com aquela piada.

- Isso foi besta de se dizer, Fred. – ele sorriu.

- Besta, mas é a pura verdade. Eu te amo Naty, tanto que palavras jamais serão necessárias para descrever esse sentimento tão puro. Você é tudo para mim, a minha vida. Eu desejo dormi ao seu lado, contemplar o seu sono, e acordar com você em seus braços. Quero ser o motivo do brilho dos seus olhos, do seu sorriso e dos seus gemidos. Quero ser o único a poder ter você, a te tocar. Ser o dono de seu coração. E por isso estou aqui, percebendo o quão burro fui ao deixar que a mulher da minha vida fosse embora. Eu te quero Naty. Eu quero você ao meu lado até o ultimo dia da minha vida.

Naty arregalou os olhos, pasma, com o que ele lhe dizia.

- Fred...- chamou-o de forma baixinha – Falando assim parece que está me pedindo em casamento. – tentou brincar, mas o rosto dele, sério a vez comprovar que ele não estava brincando. – Meu Deus. Fred! Você está me pedindo em casamento? – ele assentiu.

- Sim estou, Naty. Eu quero ter você para sempre.

Seu coração estava disparado como nunca, a fazendo sentir como se ele fosse a qualquer momento pular para fora de seu corpo.

- Eu... eu não sei o que dizer. – Fred sorriu.

- É apenas dizer que sim e me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo. – Naty abaixou a cabeça, ainda atordoada.

Seus olhos se perderam em algum ponto do chão, e os olhos se tornaram frios e tristes.

A cena dele beijando outra ecoou em sua mente, a fazendo balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Eu... eu não posso. – disse, erguendo o rosto e o encarando de modo magoado.

- O quê?

- Eu não posso dizer nada agora Fred, esta sendo tudo repentino, rápido de mais. E eu ainda estou decepcionada com você. Desculpe-me. Você está certo ao dizer que eu te amo. E as suas palavras eu faço as minhas; você é tudo o que eu pedi, o meu sonho mais doce, o meu homem perfeito. Mas eu não posso aceitar ter um elo tão forte com você como o casamento se nem ao menos eu ainda consegui reconstruir a minha confiança com você. Perdoe-me, mas nesse momento eu não posso dizer sim, mas também não digo que não.

Fred suspirou e ela pode ver a decepção nos olhos dele, mas aquilo foi tão rápido que ela se espantou ao ver Fred sorrindo para si.

- Tudo bem, eu te esperei por muito tempo, o que são mais dez, quinze anos. – brincou.

- Não exagera, seu bobo. – respondeu rindo. Fred a abraçou.

- Eu espero Naty, estarei sempre te esperando, mas não demore tanto que eu esteja já velho o suficiente para ter filhos.

- Pode deixar. – Naty garantiu, o abraçando também.

- Quando você tiver a sua resposta, venha até mim e me diga, okay? – ela assentiu, ficando na pontinha dos pés e lhe dando um selinho.

- Fechado. – e afastando-se dele, começou a caminhar pelo corredor, sentindo o olhar aquecedor de Fred em suas costas.

- Naty...- ele a chamou antes de virar no corredor, voltando-se para ele, o encarou. Fred sorria como um menino que acabara de ganhar o seu melhor presente.

- Diga.

- Eu te amo. – Naty sorriu e mandando um beijinho no ar para o ruivo, respondeu antes de sumir no final do corredor:

- Eu também te amo, Fred.

* * *

Olhou para o relógio entediada e viu que os ponteiros verdes indicavam que era, onze horas.

Com um suspiro cansado, levantou-se da cama e caminhou até o banheiro, com a idéia de lavar o rosto antes de ir para a sua detenção.

_Draco._

O nome dele ecoou em sua mente fazendo os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem quase que automaticamente.

As mãos dele ainda queimavam sobre sua pele, como o gosto da boca firme sobre seus lábios. Seu coração batia rápido e forte como o som de um tambor.

- O que você vai fazer? - perguntou-se, olhando para o seu reflexo no espelho acima da pia, onde se apoiava.

_Eu amo você. _

A frase sussurrou em sua mente, e May sentiu o peso em seu peito começar a sufocá-la. Olhou para cima de modo que pudesse segurar as lagrimas.

Como fora estúpida. Draco jamais tivera culpa de nada. Fora ela própria a vilã da historia. Mas, orgulhosa como era, tinha que por a culpa em alguém, e Draco havia sido o escolhido.

O amava. Isso já admitia a si mesma. Queria se entregar a ele. Mas, como chegar a ele, se o próprio havia posto uma barreira entre eles.

Se antes fora difícil se aproximar de Draco, desta vez seria mil vezes pior.

Ligando a torneira e fazendo uma concha com as mãos, jogou água fria no rosto e respirou fundo.

- Vamos lá garota. – disse a se mesma, enxugando-se.

Caminhou até o quarto e colocando seu sobretudo saiu do dormitório, determinada a correr atrás de seu prejuízo.

Culpara Draco de algo que ele jamais teve culpa. Ela sim era a verdadeira culpada e agora pagava por seu erro, e as conseqüências deste não estavam lhe fazendo nada bem.

Começou a descer as escadas e alimentou as esperanças de quando chegasse ao Salão Comunal, encontraria Draco sentado no sofá a esperando, como sempre fazia.

Mas a esperança esvaziou-se tão rápido quanto viera ao contestar que ele não estava lá. Já deveria ter ido para a detenção.

- Talvez tenha sido melhor assim. – Lhe daria mais tempo para preparar-se para o confronto que teria com ele. Além do mais, se seus cálculos não estivessem errados, passaria provavelmente quatro horas confinada em algum lugar daquele imenso castelo com Draco. Somente os dois. Sozinhos.

Com um gemido abafado, aconchegou-se mais ao calor do próprio corpo e saiu do Salão Comunal caminhando com os menores passos que seria possível de dar até a sala de Snape.

O caminho seria em menos de cinco minutos, mas a cada distancia percorria era como se estivesse cada vez mais longe.

Seu nervosismo crescia e suas mãos começaram a suar quando, ao virar no corredor, avistou a porta do escritório do professor de poções.

Provavelmente Draco estaria lá dentro, sentando numa das confortáveis poltronas, conversando com o padrinho e tomando café numa belíssima xícara.

Colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta, pronta para abrir a porta, mas no momento em que reunira a coragem que precisava para fazer tal alto, a maçaneta girou sozinha e a porta se abriu, revelando a imagem neutra de Snape.

- Está atrasada May. – ele disse no tom usual de desdém, o grande nariz contorcido numa expressão nojenta.

- Desculpe professor.

Snape suspirou de uma forma tão pesada que fez May imaginar que aquilo parecia uma bufada de um macaco.

Entrando na sala contrastou que estava certa em relação a Draco. Ele estava exatamente sentado, tomando café.

Ele nem sequer preocupou-se em fitá-la, pois os olhos cinzas pareciam estar fitando algo mais interessante no lado de fora do castelo, pela janela.

Não pode deixar de notar como aquele maldito Sonserino estava lindo naquela calça jeans solta nas pernas e uma blusa de linho preta onde moldava com perfeição o belíssimo corpo atlético; ombros largos, braços musculosos, tórax e barriga malhados.

Os cabelos platinados estavam úmidos, e caiam em desalinho, como madeixas de ouro, sobre os olhos, deixando-o ainda mais irresistível.

_O que eu fui fazer? O que fui desperdiçar?_ May perguntou-se, ao lembrar-se que o afastara de si, que recusara aquele Deus Grego.

_Eu te amo._ A frase ecoou, o tom de voz que ele usava lhe causando um arrepio na nuca.

Seu corpo estremeceu quase que instintivamente ao se lembrar do plano que tinha em mente para aquela noite.

- Bem, como você chegou May, acho que não á mais motivos para alongarmos o tempo para a sua detenção e a de Draco.

Parecendo entender que havia sido posto na conversa, Malfoy se virou, mas sem fitar a índia.

Ele repousou a xícara que levara aos lábios no pirex e a colocou no braço da cadeira antes de se levantar numa forma firme. Como uma cobra que era chamada por seu flautista.

Ele pôs as mãos no bolso, relaxando os ombros.

- E qual será a detenção? – a voz não passara de um fio de voz, mas May pode notar o tom de frieza, e com certeza o que ele fizera não fora uma pergunta, mas sim uma ordem a qual desejara ser respondido.

Snape pegou uma folha que tinha sobre sua mesa e passou os incríveis olhos negros sobre esta, antes de dizer:

- Coisas ridículas como sempre. – comentou enjoado. – Vocês vão limpar o deposito da Sonserina, fica no pico da torre.

May mordeu o lábio inferior e colocou a franja atrás da orelha, antes de delegar:

- Poderemos usar nossas varinhas? – perguntou irônica, fazendo com que o professor de poções soltasse uma risada maldosa.

- Se você lavar as minhas roupas por um mês. – May ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Se eu puder colocar uma taturana nas suas cuecas.

Snape espalmou as mãos na mesa e se inclinou, numa pose de desafio.

- Você não seria capaz. – Draco riu, fazendo sua presença ser notada.

- Não duvide dela padrinho. – ele caminhou em direção a May, os olhos fixos nela pela primeira vez desde a ultima vez que se viram em seu dormitório, e a rapidez em que seu coração ficou descompassado a fez ficar sem fôlego. Draco se aproximou de si, olhou-a de cima para baixo antes de passar por ela e ir até a porta para continuar a dizer: - É tão fria e sem escrúpulos que faz jus ao seu sobrenome como nenhum dos outros Sutramys.

May sentiu a resposta árdua e fria em sua garganta, gritando para sair. Mas não pode.

Draco estava certo ao falar aquilo dela. Ele _tinha_ o direito.

Viu Snape cerrar os olhos em sua direção esperando por sua resposta.

Podia sentir as íris cinzas de Draco em suas costas, esperando como o professor de poções.

Engolindo a resposta rude que tinha, virou-se para Draco e o olhou da melhor forma magoada que pode. Um facho de orgulho perfurou seu peito, ao notar que o loiro ficou espantado com sua atitude.

Caminhou até ele.

- Talvez você tenha razão Malfoy. – Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo atônito com o que ouvia. Ela havia _concordado com ele!_ – Talvez você esteja certo ao me classificar dessa forma. – parando ao lado do loiro, sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, triste. – Mas eu tenho que descordar de você ao falar que faço jus ao meu nome.

- E por quê? – ele perguntou, inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado, as madeixas louras caindo e balançando ao movimento simples do vento, que o deixou incrivelmente sexy.

- Porque os Sutramys não são covardes, e lutam pelo que querem. Eu fui covarde, orgulhosa e não lutei pelo que mais desejo e amo. Permitir que os meus defeitos afastassem-me do que eu sempre sonhei.

Draco endureceu o maxilar e hesitou antes de perguntar:

- E quem seria essa pessoa que você ama? – May abriu ainda mais o sorriso e não disse nada, somente ficou o observando com os olhos escuros repletos de amor e carinho.

Algo que fez Draco suavizar a sua expressão para uma de surpresa, os olhos cinzas brilharam, tornando-se levemente azuis, antes dele contorcer os finos lábios num sorriso quase imperceptível.

Eles ficaram se fitando por um tempo mínimo, mas que fora o suficiente para Draco notar o que May quisera dizer.

_Ela... me... ama._ Sua mente praguejou surpresa, fazendo o peito dele subir num ritmo pesado e descer lentamente.

Snape praguejou atrás da mesa e passou por eles como um raio, quebrando o momento.

- Já que vocês estão prontos, por favor, me acompanhem.

Eles ainda continuaram a fitarem por mais alguns segundos, antes de Draco piscar os olhos e acenar para a porta.

- Por favor, damas primeiro. – disse educado, indicando para May ir a sua frente.

- Nossa, um Malfoy sendo educado, estou impressionada. – falou com um sorriso maroto, onde Draco correspondeu ternamente.

- Você não viu nada.

A porta se fechou atrás deles e sem uma palavra, caminharam lado a lado pelo longo corredor escuro, o sobretudo de Snape algumas vezes roçando em suas pernas.

May podia sentir algumas vezes que Draco a observava pelo canto dos olhos, e ela fazia o mesmo quando ele não a fitava.

A vontade que tinha de soltar uma gargalhada de alegria parecia que iria explodir em seu peito a qualquer momento.

Ao virarem no corredor pode sentir o calor da mão de Draco envolverem a sua, entrelaçando os dedos com os seus.

Olhou-o e ele fez o mesmo.

E ela pode ver ali, o desejo aflorara novamente. E ao saber que estava sendo deseja daquela maneira tão carnal a fez ficar excitada.

- Dá pra você ser mais discreto. – murmurou entre os dentes para o loiro. Draco riu.

- O que estou fazendo de errado?

- Me olhando dessa forma. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e umedeceu os lábios antes de inclinar a cabeça e sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- E que forma eu estou de admirando? – May começou a suar em frio e respondeu num tom provocante:

- Como estivesse me comendo viva. – Draco riu novamente.

- Ainda não minha querida. – ela virou o rosto com rapidez fitando-o com as orbes arregaladas. Abriu a boca para mandá-lo a um lugar nada agradável quando Snape parou em frente a uma porta e declarou:

- Aqui está. São onze e meia. – num movimento de varinha, o professor destrancou a porta que ao abrir-se voluntariamente fez um rangido irritante. – Voltarei a buscá-los as três da manhã, espero que até lá vocês tenham completado suas respectivas tarefas e... Não se matado.

- Completar as minhas tarefas eu posso garantir que irei fazer professor, mas matar esse aqui...- apontou para Malfoy que abafou uma risada, o rosto pálido tornando-se corado. – não prometo nada.

Snape sorriu malicioso.

- E como você pretende matá-lo, Talamay? – May sorriu e deu os ombros e antes de entrar na sala, sendo oculta pela escuridão que dentro desta predominava, fez que uma frase ficasse no ar do corredor:

- De ataque cardíaco. – Draco abaixou a cabeça, os olhos úmidos na tentativa de segurar a risada.

- Tome cuidado. – Snape o preveniu quando ele fez menção de passar pela porta.

Draco lançou uma piscadela ao padrinho e entrou na sala, a porta sendo fechada atrás de si em segundos.

Olhou ao arredor, observando somente o breu.

- Onde você está, May? – chamou-a, esperando que seus olhos se acostumassem com a escuridão.

Um baixo barulho atrás de si chamou a sua atenção, e num gesto rápido enlaçou a índia pela cintura e a prensou contra a parede.

- O que pretendia fazer? – perguntou, enterrando o rosto no pescoço da morena que sorrindo, o enlaçou pelo pescoço.

- Iria começar o ritual para matá-lo. – Draco riu baixinho.

- Então, o que está esperando? – May abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Draco ágil mais rápido, e antes que ela pudesse sequer respirar, ele capturou-lhe os lábios num beijo ardente, as mãos pressionando as costas dela contra seu corpo.

Draco tocou-lhe na lateral da perna, afagando-a lentamente até a altura da coxa.

- Se você soubesse o quanto te desejo...

May engoliu em seco. As palavras a deixaram assustada, mas a calor da excitação em seu corpo era ainda maior.

- Quis tocar em você. Lá mesmo no escritório do Snape. Tocar nas suas cosas, esses seios provocantes...e aqui. – ele deslizou a mão para tocar-lhe as nádegas. Usou a outra mão para se apoiar de encontro á parede, mantendo o corpo milímetros do dela, agora.

May soltou um suspiro tremulo, sentindo-se zonza, temendo que ele continuasse fazendo e dizendo coisas ousadas, temendo que parasse.

- Quero você. Oh, como eu a quero. – As ultimas palavras foram sussurradas sensualmente e, então, ele tornou-lhe os lábios com um beijo possessivo.

Em principio, May manteve-se rígida, confusa com a situação toda e com as coisas que Draco lhe dissera. Para ele, ela era uma garota experiente num tope de linha em relação a sexo, e estava a tratando como a tal... Ah, se ele soubesse da verdade.

_Então conte a ele._ Sua mente falou.

Mas seu desejo tinha vontade própria, e colocando-se na ponta dos pés, o abraçou com mais força de encontro a si, puxando-o como se necessitasse dele como nunca, aceitando toda a paixão que explodia entre ambos, e deixando que seu medo voasse longe.

Dane-se que Draco não soubesse que ela ainda era uma virgem. Talvez se descobrisse isso parasse no meio daquele caminho em direção as alturas. E se ele o fizesse. Céus, ela iria enlouquecer.

Correspondeu ao beijo com o ardor que a consumia, entreabrindo os lábios, permitindo que aquela língua cálida explorasse sua boca eroticamente, que se entrelaçasse com a sua.

Draco a beijou por longos momentos até que se interrompeu de repente e fitou-a, seu olhar sério.

- May, se você for me interromper, por favor, faça agora. Se não, não irei conseguir mais me controlar. Pois, eu realmente quero fazer amor com você.

Ela sentia o coração disparado no peito. Fitou aquele rosto másculo e bonito, os olhos sérios. Talvez se ele tivesse falado de outro modo, pudesse ter dito para párar, mas era tudo o que queria... fazer amor com ele.

Meneou a cabeça.

Draco sorriu, um ar de triunfo nos olhos cinzentos.

Ele se distanciou por um tempo, a escuridão da sala fazendo com que May não pudesse vê-lo, mas num segundo o esplendor da lua pareceu aglomerar-se ao seu arredor.

Draco havia aberto as cortinas, permitindo que a luz da lua entrasse pela gigante janela de vidro, que ocupava quase uma parede inteira.

Draco voltou-se para si e lhe segurando pela mão, conduziu-a para a grande mesa que tinha no centro do cômodo.

Oh, queria aquilo, pensou May, enquanto caminhava em direção aonde Draco a conduzia. Só não queria estar tão nervosa e gostaria de ter, ao menos, uma pista de como agir.

_Maldição. Por que não fui pedir umas dicas para a Naty?_

Uma vez perto da grande mesa, Draco tornou a estreitá-la em seus braços e beijou-a com volúpia.

May correspondeu instintivamente, tendo a sensação de ser apanhada por um turbilhão de paixão.

Ele, então, deu um passo para trás, fazendo-a cambalear de leve, desorientada. Segurou-a pelos ombros e, embora a sala estivesse escura – graças a uma nuvem que acabara de tampar a lua -, a seriedade em seu semblante não passava despercebida.

- Tem certeza que quer que eu faça amor com você?

Ela meneou a cabeça sem hesitação.

_Caramba Malfoy, você quer que eu desenhe um __sim__ na parede? Ou prefere que eu arranque as minhas roupas e dance em cima da mesa para você entender que eu __quero ser sua__!_ May sentiu vontade de gritar.

- Oh, Graças a Merlin, porque eu tenho que te você.

May sentiu uma corrente eletrizante percorrendo-a, as palavras roucas de desejo fazendo-a estremecer em expectativa. Como seria? Estar nos braços dele, fazendo amor? Achou que poderia desmaiar diante da simples idéia.

Então, Draco despiu a blusa por cima da cabeça depressa, e ela observou nas sombras com puro fascínio. Os ombros largos, o peito de músculos bem definidos destacavam-se sob o luar que voltava a se filtrava pela janela.

Com a respiração em suspenso, ela o observou abrindo o botão do jeans, o zíper e, numa questão de segundos, a peça de roupa, ajuntava-se á camisa no chão.

May sentiu-se tonta, observando-o apenas de cueca preta, as pernas fortes e vigorosas, a rija masculinidade evidenciando-se de encontro ao tecido frágil. Engoliu em seco.

Ele puxou-a para si e tornou a beijá-la. Aquele foi um beijo doce, gentil e persuasivo, e logo May sentiu sua ansiedade se dissipando, dando lugar ao puro desejo. Queria simplesmente se entregar a Draco, com todo o abandono.

Foi somente quando estava inclinando para trás que percebeu que ele estava a deitando sobre a mesa e a deitara sobre uma colcha que em algum momento ele havia posto sobre esta, amaciando o encosto de encontro a suas costas.

Ele ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e pegando a própria varinha fez com que o feitiço _Lux_ se concretizasse, iluminando a sala com sua esplendida luz branca, antes de voltar sua atenção para May e insinuar a mão sobre a blusa de algodão dela, afagando-lhe a pele, subindo cada vez mais.

- Vou tirar a sua blusa, está bem?

May hesitou. Não queria que ele a visse despida. Sabia que era uma das garotas que tinha o corpo mais belo da escola, mas mesmo assim, a vergonha de mostrar-se a um homem ainda a deixava meio embaraçada.

- Podemos... manter a luz apagada?

Draco dez uma pausa e, então assentiu.

- Se é o que você quer...

Ela enfrentou outro momento de incerteza e, então, ergueu os braços lentamente para que ele pudesse lhe tirar a blusa.

Draco soltou um gemido abafado e, então, despiu-lhe a blusa, juntando-a á pilha de roupas no chão.

Ficou em silencio, observando-a na penumbra.

May sentiu-se pouco á vontade. O luar e as luzes dos vaga-lumes subitamente pareceram como holofotes. Começou a passar os braços envolta de si mesma, certa de que Draco estava vendo as poucas imperfeições de seu corpo, mas ele segurou-lhe os pulsos.

- Puxa, você é tão linda.

Ele soltou-lhe um dos pulos e correu a mão pelo abdômen liso dela, subindo até alcançar um dos seios. Massageando-lhe o mamilo túmido com o polegar demoradamente, até fazê-la soltar um suspiro trêmulo.

- Gosta disso? – perguntou ele, rouco.

- S-Sim.

Então ela se viu nos braços de Draco, o fecho do sutiã sendo aberto até que seus seios se comprimiram de encontro ao peito despido dele.

Com um gemido arrastado, ele beijou-lhe o pescoço, o colo acetinado, antes de voltar para os lábios rubros. Quando sua boca tocou na dela, Draco se viu perdido. Adorava a maciez daqueles lábios e a maneira como se uniam aos seus com um misto de timidez e desejo.

- Eu te amo. – disse, depois de encerrar o beijo e fitá-la. May sorriu e passou a mão por seu rosto vendo nos olhos dele uma sinceridade que a comoveu junto com um anseio ainda não satisfeitos.

- Eu também... te amo. – foi como estar caindo num abismo rápido, enquanto as palavras ecoavam em sua mente.

Ah, ela o amava. Ela o correspondia com a mesma intensidade. Incondicionalmente.

May deixou a cabeça prender para trás e entregou-se ao calor que se espalhava por seu intimo. Era um calor que ia se intensificando, fazendo-a ansiar por mais.

Como se sentisse a sua necessidade, Draco continuou-lhe afagando um dos seios. Os mamilos dela ficaram rígidos, aquele tom faminto tão eficaz quando um toque. Então, ele cobriu-lhe os seios com as mãos quentes, massageando-lhe os mamilos com os polegares, fazendo May concluir que não havia nada que se comparasse áquele toque tão mágico.

Retirando a palma da mão de um dos seios, Draco deslizou os dedos até o ventre dela, insinuando-a sob o zíper da calça e da calcinha ao mesmo tempo. Tocou-a com intimidade.

May engoliu em seco e estremeceu. Agora a sensação era diferente de quando a tocara através da calça. Decididamente diferente.

- Está tudo bem? – murmurou-lhe Draco ao ouvido, arrepiando-a ainda mais.

Ela meneou com a cabeça.

- Ótimo. – ele moveu os dedos com habilidade, encontrando-lhe o centro da feminilidade, começando a massageá-la com ousadia.

Calor que a percorria explodiu numa combustão instantânea.

- Isso é... é... maravilhoso. – sussurrou, deliciada.

- E vai melhorar cada vez mais. – prometeu ele numa voz rouca, prosseguindo com suas caricias eróticas. – Você é como mel mordo e escorregadio. – sussurrou sedutor.

May sentiu a cabeça rodopiando de encontro ao peito dele, gemidos abafados escapando de seus lábios.

Draco intensificou as caricias, e ela sentiu um prazer como nunca imaginara se espalhando por seu corpo todo, deliciosos espasmos começando a percorrê-la.

- Isso mesmo, meu amor. – encorajou-a ele.

A voz parecia distante, quase inaudível em meio ao enlevo que a envolvia, enquanto ondas eletrizantes pareciam explodir por seu corpo inteiro e ela soltava um gemido que continha toda a intensidade da experiência.

Nada. Mas nada que havia imaginado, sonhando, chegava aos pés daquela pura e deliciosa realidade.

Enfim, arqueou o corpo pesadamente de encontro a Draco, se sentido área, lânguida.

Mas ele não lhe deu um momento sequer para recobrar. Voltou-se para May e a fez fitá-lo. Tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, e ela concordou que ele tinha todo o direito de se sentir daquela maneira. As sensações que acabara de lhe proporcionar tinham sido absolutamente incríveis.

Draco olhou para aquela índia adorável diante de si. As faces coradas, ela estava um tanto ofegante, as pálpebras pesadas, os olhos sonhadores evidenciando pura satisfação.

Oh, como ele ansiava por tê-la em seus braços e encontrar o mesmo deleite. Ela era tão receptiva. Não podia se lembrar de uma garota tendo reagido de maneira tão forte, tão imediata.

Retirou a sua roupa de baixo e endireitou as costas. May arregalou os olhos, todos os vestígios de languidez se dissipando enquanto o observava completamente despido.

Parecia não conseguir desviar os olhos de sua rija masculinidade. Aquela curiosidade era, sem duvida, excitante. Ela era mais encantadora combinação de sedução e inocência.

Draco cerrou os dentes, esforçando-se para manter o controle, a impaciência. Mal podia esperar para tê-la.

- Acho que você não vai precisar dessa calça, não é mesmo?

May corou. Após muitas incertezas, se livrou da calça junto com a calcinha.

Ficou para ali, a encabularão visível em seu rosto.

Draco perdera a fala. May tinha pernas bem torneadas, os joelhos delicados e as coxas firmes. Os quadris arredondados e femininos. A cintura era fina de modo que sua mão podia contorná-la, o abdômen rijo, os seios grandes e bonitos.

- Eu estava enganado. – disse num tom suave.

May lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de duvidas e preocupação.

- Eu não lhe fiz justiça. Você não é apenas bonita. É perfeita... absolutamente perfeita.

Ficou satisfeito em ver a preocupação se dissipando e inclinou-se sobre ela.

- Quero tocar você por inteiro.

Ela tentou se cobrir em principio, mas apesar se sua obvia inibição, estreitou-se de bom agrado no calor dos braços dele quando Draco a puxou para si.

Beijou-a com volúpia, sentindo um pouco de incerteza nos lábios dela, mas logo o abraçava pelo pescoço, correspondendo com o mesmo ardor que o consumia.

Ele ansiou por beijar-lhe o corpo todo e deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço e o colo dela até chegar aos seios. Sugou-lhe um dos mamilos rosados por vários momentos, ouvindo-a suspirar de prazer. Quando passou a dedicar a mesma atenção ao outro seio, correu a mão pela pele acetinada de May em direção á parte interna das coxas. Acariciou-lhe com erotismo, explorando-lhe mais uma vez o centro da feminilidade, deliciando-se com as reações de pura excitação dela.

Quando não pôde mais se conter, deitou-se sobre ela e segurou-lhe os quadris, posicionando-a. Foi então que lhe notou a súbita rigidez do corpo.

- Relaxe. – sussurrou-lhe.

Quando a fitou, porém, notou-lhe inquietação e o que pareceu temor nos olhos negros.

- O que foi, Má? Estou machucando você?

- N-Não. – Como poderia, ela não era mais virgem. Draco pensou, sentindo uma ponta de remorso no peito.

- Quer que eu pare?

- N-Não! Não!

May desviou o olhar por um momento e, então, tornou a fitá-lo com uma expressão tão desolada que chegou a assustá-lo também.

- O que está havendo, May? Fale comigo.

Ela suspirou, ainda o fitando. Chegara o momento. Em poucos minutos Draco iria fazê-la ser dele... Sem saber.

Bem. Talvez quando seus corpos estivessem se unindo, ele percebesse...

Sorriu e beijou-lhe a pontinha do queixo.

- Estou bem. – garantiu.

Draco sorriu antes de tornar a beijá-la. Apesar dos esforços para manter o controle, ao meso tempo não queria que aquilo nunca mais terminasse. Tornou a mudar de posição, desejando prolongar ao máximo aqueles momentos. Começou a acariciá-la novamente, dedicando-se especial atenção aos pontos onde já sabia que ela gostava de ser tocada.

Não demorou para que May estivesse novamente estremecendo de desejo. Ele mesmo mal podia se conter e disse-lhe quanto a queria, que precisava unir-se a ela agora.

- Oh, sim. – May abraçou-o pelo pescoço e cingiu-o instintivamente pela cintura com as pernas, e ele se posicionou, e num impulso rápido a penetrou.

Ela o fitou, os olhos negros cheios de confiança.

May escondeu o semblante no ombro de Draco, quando a dor entre suas pernas pareceu queimar sobre seu ser. Ela algo que queimava, ia subindo em direção ao seu peito e chegava a sufocá-la.

Draco pareceu sentir a sua dor, mesmo não a vendo estampada em seu rosto e assim se deteve.

- Você está bem? – mesmo sabendo que seria difícil May sentir alguma dor, já que já dormira com outros garotos, não conseguiu deter sua preocupação. A sua pergunta saíra rouca, gotículas de transpiração em sua testa.

May demorou para responder, e só o fez quando a dor dissipou-se levemente.

- Sim. – confirmou com um sorriso trêmulo.

Draco soltou um gemido e assim começou a se mover, tentando ir com calma. Mas ela o abraçava com força, os lábios nos seus, os braços e pernas entrelaçando-o, o seu calor enlouquecendo-o.

- Oh, como eu amo você. – demonstrou sua necessidade movendo-se com mais ímpeto.

Ela gemeu, e ele recuou de imediato tê-la machucado, mas ela puxou-o para si.

- Não... pare. Por... favor, Dra.. co. – começou a se mover, imitando-lhe a cadencia.

A dor não prevalecia mais, e agora dera lugar a um fogo que ia lhe consumindo, percorrendo seu corpo, serpenteando-o como uma cobra. Era algo quente, natural e incrível dentro de si, que ia de dentro para fora, de fora para dentro.

Nunca se sentira tão plena em toda sua vida. Era como estivesse flutuando, a vertigem fazendo cócegas em sua barriga.

Draco acompanhou-a nos movimentos, seu desejo incontrolável, consumindo-o por inteiro.

Apenas por pura força de vontade conteve-se o bastante para ter certeza de que May alcançara o êxtase. Depois, deixou que o próprio clímax o arrebatasse e seu controle se esvaísse por completo.

* * *

Draco não fez idéia de quanto dormira, mas, quando despertou, a sala estava mergulhado na penumbra. A chuva tamborilava no telhado e na janela, e May dormia profundamente, aninhada ao seu lado, a pequena mão descansando sobre o abdômen dele.

Sempre a achara linda, mas naquele momento ele jamais a vira tão bela; o rosto sereno, os lábios vermelhos entreabertos e os olhos puxados estavam cerrados, os longos cá-lios negros fazendo uma fina linha sobre as pálpebras.

Movendo-se devagar, Draco arrumou o cobertor sobre os ombro dela.

De repente, May soltou um leve muxoxo antes de abrir os olhos levemente.

- Que horas são? – ela perguntou sonolenta. Draco sorriu e lhe mordiscou o ombros, antes de responder.

- Quinze para as três. – May sorriu e aconchegou-se a ele como uma gatinha manhosa.

- Temos que nos trocar, Snape daqui a pouco estará batendo na porta e... Céus Draco, não limpamos nada! – Draco riu e abraçou-a, completamente extasiado com o que estava acontecendo. Feliz como nunca.

- Fique tranqüila, meu anjo. – beijou-a levemente – O Seboso não vai se importar com isso.

Pondo-se sobre um cotovelo, May fitou-o.

- Se eu tiver que pagar uma nova detenção...

- Eu vou te amar de novo. – May suspirou.

- Draco é serio... Eu não quero perder pon...- ele voltou a beijá-la, calando-a docemente.

- Dá para você parar de ser desmancha prazeres? – ela riu.

- Está bem. – abraçando-o, descansou a cabeça no peito dele.

Algo estranho aglomerou-se em si, fazendo seus olhos marejarem ao dar-se de conta que Draco não havia notado que ela era virgem.

Ele pareceu sentir a sua rigidez e deslizou a mão por seu braço.

- Ei, o que foi? – ela estava com o mesmo semblante que tivera quando estivera prestes a possuí-la.

May balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, em negação.

- Nada. – levantou-se e saiu de cima da mesa.

Céus. Deixara de ser uma garota em cima de uma mesa. Que tipo de romantismo era aquele?

Começou a se vestir. Draco levantou-se da mesa e a abraçou por trás.

- Me fale May, o que você tem? – ela se afastou dele, caminhando para a janela enquanto arrumava a calça.

- Eu já disse que não tenho nada.

Draco fez questão de dizer alguma coisa quando passos no corredor chamarão a sua atenção.

- Droga! É o Seboso. – passando a mão pelos cabelos num gesto nervoso, começou a se vestir, assim como May que já estava terminando de por a blusa.

Quando Draco terminou de ajudar May a colocar o sobretudo – a contra gosto dela – a porta da sala se abriu revelando a imagem sonolenta e enjoada de Snape.

- Vamos logo, eu estou cansado e quero dormir. – ele ordenou.

Draco enlaçou May pela cintura e assim os dois saíram da sala.

- Talamay você poderia ir na frente, preciso falar com o Draco. – May assentiu e quando estava indo embora, Draco a deteve e a fazendo ficar na pontinha dos pés, beijou-a rápido.

- Nos vemos mais tarde. – ela suspirou e dando a volta nos calcanhares começou a caminhar, desejando sair de lá o mais rápido que podia.

Draco voltou sua atenção para o padrinho, o sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha esclarecia muitas coisas.

- Deixe-me adivinhar...- Snape disse desdenhoso. – Vocês não limparam o deposito não é mesmo? – Draco deu os ombros, os olhos cinzas ganhando uma tonalidade travessa. – Draco...- chamou-o, passando a mão pelos cabelos sebosos.

- Sim?

- Suma da minha frente antes que eu acabe com você. – não fora preciso dizer duas vezes para o Sonserino entender onde o padrinho queria chegar.

Começou a fazer o mesmo percurso que a índia, ansiando por vê-la novamente, sem notar que Snape tirara a varinha de dentro das pesadas vestes e num passe de mágica, limpara o deposito.

**Continua...**


	20. Capitulo 20:Quando você dizer que me ama

**Capitulo 20: Quando você dizer que me ama**

_Qual será a diferença de sonhar com você ao meu lado, me desejando e dizendo-me que me ama, e logo em seguida abrir os olhos e descobrir que tudo foi real?_

_

* * *

_

Os fracos raios de sol que penetraram pelas persianas da janela pairaram sobre os seus olhos, fazendo-o soltar um leve resmungo e girando o corpo, esticou o braço para o lugar da cama ao seu lado, onde contestou, com insatisfação que estava vazio.

Entreabrindo os olhos percebeu que estava sozinho na Ala Hospitalar. Erguendo a cabeça passeou as íris verdes sonolentas ao arredor a procura de algum facho ruivo.

Nada.

Soltando um muxoxo, deitou no lado da cama onde ela dormira, o perfume doce estava impregnado sobre o travesseiro e o calor dela ainda estava sobre os lençóis.

Sorrindo afundou a cabeça no travesseiro inspirando com força o delicioso aroma, fazendo-o arrepiar-se somente de imaginar onde eles teriam chegado se não tivesse interrompido-os.

- Oh Merlin. – gemeu, ao lembrar-se, num clarão de sensatez, o prazer que sentiu - percorrendo seu corpo como um raio, seu sangue fervendo como estivesse sobre chamas do inferno -, quando ele a teve em seus braços. Os lábios colados aos seus, e aqueles seios fartos friccionando seu peito, enquanto ele pressionava aquele corpo pequeno e esbelto contra o colchão da cama.

Ela havia gemido sôfrega, agarrando seus cabelos e pedindo por mais. Clamando para ele tê-la. Fazê-la sua. E somente Deus saberia dizer como necessitou de todas suas forças para recusar aquele convite tão tentador e erótico. Era como estivesse caindo num abismo sem fim, quando aquelas íris azuladas encontram as suas, a paixão afogueada neles e ele disse não.

- Potter, você está ficando louco, ou essa crise de recusa o está abalando de mais que está o transformando num verdadeiro _gay. _– abriu os olhos e olhou para a parede a sua frente, atônito. – Primeira opção, com certeza.

Um barulho vindo do final da Ala Hospitalar chamou-lhe a atenção e virando o rosto para ver o que era, ele viu a visão mais perfeita que poderia ter tido daquela manhã.

Gina vinha em sua direção, os cabelos úmidos, caindo sobre os ombros como uma cascata de cachos vermelhos, tampando-lhe um dos seios. E por segundos Harry desejou que no lugar daqueles fios de fogo, estivesse sua mão.

Engoliu em seco quando ela ergueu os olhos, pintados com uma leve camada de lápis preto, e as íris azuis encontraram os seus verdes.

Ela sorriu, os lábios carnudos e avermelhados como uma pétala de rosa, abrindo-se somente para ele.

O vestido branco de delicadas florzinhas na barra – que chegava um pouco acima do joelho – onde ondulava levemente sobre as pernas, contornava o corpo dela como uma luva, as delicadas alças finas ondulando os ombros de pele acetinada, dando-a um ar angelical. Mas o generoso decote a deixava completamente... saborosa.

_Oh céus, como eu tive a coragem de recusar esse Anjo,_ Pensou hipnotizado. _Potter, a segunda opção está elevando mais a confirmação de suas suspeitas._

Gina aproximou-se dele e colocou a toalha que tinha em mão sobre a cama.

- Bom dia! – sentando-se, Harry olhou-a de modo maroto.

- Onde a senhorita estava? – Gina riu e acariciou o rosto do moreno.

- Por quê, pergunta?

- Porque quando acordei, senti a falta do seu calor ao meu lado. – Gina sentiu-se extasiada e não pode deixar de sentir um calafrio percorrer seu corpo quando Harry segurou sua mão e beijou-lhe o pulso com lábios experientes. Ele sorriu malicioso, mostrando a ela que havia percebido como os pelos de seu braço arrepiaram-se instantaneamente com o toque.

- Eu... Estava no banho.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e aquele simples gesto fez Gina perceber os pensamentos maliciosos que passeavam pela mente dele. O brilho intenso nos olhos verdes que deslizaram pelo seu corpo a fez engolir em seco, tamanha a intensidade do desejo que as afogueava.

- E por que não me acordou para eu ir junto? – ele perguntou perigosamente, a voz rouca, enquanto a puxava para si sem nenhuma dificuldade. Estava completamente hipnotizada.

- Você estava dormindo de modo tão tranqüilo que senti dó de acordá-lo.

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e a fez deitar na cama, seu corpo pressionando o dela levemente contra o colchão.

- Oh, mas que garota boazinha...- ele brincou, afundando o rosto no pescoço da ruiva, respirando fundo o seu perfume – como você cheira bem...- Gina riu enquanto o abraçava pelos ombros.

- Eu acabei de sair do banho. – Harry gargalhou a valer, olhando-a de modo divertido.

Gina também ria, completamente incrédula e feliz ao perceber que tudo o que estava passando era real. Seus sonhos de menina deixaram as paginas dos contos de fadas em sua mente e agora eram pintadas em sua vida.

Harry estava realmente ali, sobre si, tocando-a, seduzindo-a e acima de tudo, a desejando como nenhum outro garoto chegara a desejar.

Aquilo a fez sentir-se a garota mais bela de toda a escola. Além do mais, o grande Harry Potter, o garanhão de toda Hogwarts também era conhecido por seus gostos seletista.

Jamais o vira beijando alguma garota feia. Ele era gentil, atencioso e carinhoso a ponto de ter amigas e colegas do sexo feminino onde não clamavam por desejo e nem seriam classificadas de _bonitinhas _pelos animais da Floresta Proibida que provavelmente ao vê-las sairiam correndo por medo.

Mas agora ela estava ali. Nos braços do garoto mais lindo da escola, sendo desejada por ele. E aquilo era muito mais do que chegara a imaginar.

Seu coração batia rápido, e o dele também. E isso a fez sentir uma grande satisfação.

Harry tinha as mãos em sua cintura, enquanto o rosto acariciava o seu numa forma terna.

Em todos o tempo em que convivera com ele, não podia negar; jamais o vira tão feliz. E ao saber que era a causadora daquela esplendida alegria a fazia sentir ainda mais especial.

Harry tinha aquele dom sobre ela. E só de imaginar os rostos de espanto dos alunos quando entrassem no Salão Principal de mãos dadas não iria lhe dar mais satisfação.

Afinal... Ela conseguira enlaçar o famoso Menino-Que-Sobreviveu de jeito.

- Harry Potter chamando Gina Weasley para a Terra. – Harry provocou, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Percebendo que estava fazendo um papel de idiota, ficando ali somente olhando para ele e viajando em veraneios, Gina deu-lhe um leve selinho.

- Desculpe, estava só pesando. – Harry sorriu e caiu para o lado dela na cama. Apoiando a cabeça numa mão a fitou de modo sereno.

- E eu poderia saber o que é tão importante que a fizera ficar em estado de transe por mais de dois minutos? Enquanto eu, um verdadeiro _Deus-Grego_, está bem aqui no seu lado numa cama, pronto para realizar todas as suas fantasias.

Gina não pode deixar de rir e dando um tapa no ombro de Harry, falou maliciosa:

- Estava imaginando como será o rosto dos alunos quando descobrirem que eu... você... bem nós...- apontou para si e para ele – Harry, afinal das contas, como podemos nomear o que estamos tendo?

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou os olhos dos da ruiva por um breve momento antes de dar um longo sorriso.

- Amizade colorida está fora de cogitação, e _ficada_ é muito vulgar e eu jamais a usaria com você... então... Que tal... Um _pré-namoro?_

- _Pré-namoro? _– Gina repetiu, sem entender.

- Sim. Não estamos oficialmente namorando, mas estamos tento um relacionamento que chega a ser mais sério do que uma _amizade colorida_ ou uma_ ficada_. Então, _pré-namoro._

Gina pareceu gostar da idéia já que o abraçou e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, aconchegando-se ao calor de seu corpo.

- Adorei. – ela respondeu baixinho, fechando os olhos e suspirando. As mãos dela tocaram timidamente a cintura malhada, já que ele jazia somente de um short preto que lhe tampava pouco as pernas grossas e musculosas.

O desejo tingiu-o como uma onda forte, e antes mesmo que pudesse deter seus impulsos, já estava beijando a ruiva, as mãos percorrendo as curvas daquele delicado corpo.

A memória de Gina precisou de menos de quinze segundos para localizar a sensação, e todas as suas defesas começaram a desabar. Como se suas mãos estivessem adquirindo vida própria, deslizaram pelo corpo dele e acariciaram o peito firme, a curva dos ombros e o pescoço.

Harry separou os lábios por um instante, com os olhos fundindo-se nos dela, a voz rouca de desejo.

- Então, você aceita ser minha pré-namorada?

Gina deu-se de conta que já era tarde demais para voltar a trás, porque nunca seria capaz de desistir de Harry. Todas suas tentativas de esvaziar seu coração daquele amor foram inúteis, pois seria impossível ela negar a si mesma o restante das lembranças que ele poderia lhe oferecer naquela cama. Haveria bastante tempo para a solidão e o arrependimento – se eles viessem -. Conhecia bem o melhor amigo para saber que Harry poderia estar somente agindo por mero impulso... Ou não.

Fosse o que fosse, não levaria nada a ela ficar pensando naquilo agora. Tudo o que ela mais sonhara estava acontecendo, e poderia somente aproveitar de todas as maneiras possíveis, e não iria se permitir desperdiçar aquele momento com o seu grande amor pensando em coisas que nem poderiam ver a ocorrer.

Para os diabos sua sensatez.

Harry aguardava a resposta, e ela assentiu, a voz reduzida a um leve murmúrio de rendição.

- Sim. Eu aceito.

Erguendo o rosto, colocou os lábios nos dele.

Beijou-o com todo o amor e desespero de seu coração, e a resposta foi devastadora. Os lábios dele tornaram-se insistentes e famintos, os braços enlaçaram-na com mais força, prendendo-a contra seu corpo rígido, e as mãos deslizaram possessivamente pelas costas e roçaram nos seios da ruiva.

Harry deitou-se por cima dela novamente, e Gina sentiu um arrepio de excitação nervosa, mas em vez de intensificar a apaixonada troca de caricias, ele tornou-as mais lentas. Beijou-a até que ela se enredasse em fios de desejo, beijos longos, langorosos, seguidos por outros mais duros e exigentes, enquanto suas mãos exploravam e acariciavam-lhe o corpo, acompanhando a intensidade de cada beijo.

Gina sentiu os dedos dele numa das alças finas de seu vestido um instante antes que ele separasse os lábios dos seus.

- Você é tão linda...– ele murmurou com sinceridade quase se perdendo naquele mar azul dos olhos de Gina, que brilharam em lágrimas, antes de abaixar a alça, escorregando o tecido fino pelo ombro alvo e delicado, onde delineou com vários beijinhos.

Ele dissera que a achava linda. E dissera a verdade.

Harry sentiu uma paz enorme em seu peito, enquanto seu coração disparou no exato momento em que os lábios de Gina colaram em sua orelha, e sussurram:

- Eu te amo.

_

* * *

_

Era como se houvessem o jogado de encontro a uma avalanche, fazendo todo o seu corpo sacudir-se como um turbilhão, que explodiu nos mais diversos sentimentos.

Seus olhos ainda se encontravam com os de Gina quando sua voz, parecendo ter sido tomada por alguma coisa, sibilou baixinho:

- Eu também amo você. – e cobriu por completo o corpo dela com o seu.

Suas mãos que a acariciavam, faziam um rastro de fogo por onde passavam. Gina jogou a cabeça para trás quando a boca faminta de Harry se apossou de seu pescoço.

A alça do vestido continuava a deslizar pelo seu braço, fazendo com que o decote também deslizasse pelo seu colo.

Uma leve brisa pareceu penetrar pela janela, tocando-lhe na pele quase descoberta do seio, onde se enrijeceu.

Mas de repente Harry parou, num gesto brusco.

Ergueu os olhos e Gina encontrou as íris verdes esbugalhadas.

- O que houve? – perguntou, acariciando-lhe o semblante com as costas dos dedos.

- Eu... eu...

- Você...- incentivou-o a continuar.

- Eu... disse que te amo. – Gina sentiu um leve temor tomar conta de si, ao pensar que ele havia dito isso somente da boca para fora, e que naquele momento percebera a idiotice que falara.

- Bem... Eu vou entender se você falou aquilo por mero impul...- Harry calou-a com um beijo leve nos lábios.

- Não Gi. Eu disso aquilo de verdade. – fitou-a, os olhos claros se suavizando. – Eu realmente estou apaixonado por você. – o sorriso com que ela lhe presenteou o fez ficar sem fôlego. Erguendo a mão, colocou uma madeixa ruiva atrás da orelha dela. – E eu jamais me senti assim. É como se estivesse voando sem precisar de uma vassoura. – roçou seu nariz ao dela, antes de colar as testas. – O que você fez comigo, ruiva?

Abraçando-o com todo carinho, Gina beijou-lhe no ombro.

- Não tente encontrar uma resposta para isso, Harry. O amor é inexplicável.

- Amor...- ele repetiu, com um ar sonhador. – Como poderei saber o que é o amor, Gi, se jamais o senti? – ela mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior entre os dentes antes de dizer de modo inebriante:

- Quando eu te toco o que você sente? – Harry fechou os olhos, apurando todos os seus sentidos e abrindo seus poros quando as mãos de Gina percorreram suas costas e contornaram sua cintura, antes de lhe tocar na barriga e subir em direção ao seu peito, arranhando-o de leve com as unhas.

- Calor. _Muito _calor. – a resposta não saiu mais que um fio de voz, e para provocá-lo, Gina ondulou seu corpo contra o dele, fazendo-o ficar entre suas pernas.

- E agora...?- ele sorriu ainda com as pálpebras cerradas.

- Não me provoque, ruiva. Você sabe que isso pode te levar para um caminho sem volta. – ela pode ver as mãos dele se fechando com força ao lado de sua cabeça, mostrando a força que ele fazia para segurar o desejo de amá-la como um homem apaixonado fazia com uma mulher.

- O que você sente quando eu te beijo? – ela perguntou num sussurro ao pé de seu ouvido, fazendo com que Harry estremecesse.

- Acho que você vai ter que me lembrar das sensações, Gi. – respondeu provocante, antes de virar o rosto e encontrar os lábios dela entreabertos.

Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo como aspirar. E uma plenitude invadiu seu peito.

Sentiu como se a qualquer minuto fosse explodi, tamanha a carga de calor que o percorreu. Era como se chamas estivessem o queimando vivo, enquanto a língua de Gina buscava a sua, tocava-a e roçava com delicadeza.

A mão dela atrás de sua nuca o trazia ainda mais para perto de seu corpo, e a sensatez começava a evacuar.

Oh céus. Aquilo era pior que uma Maldição Imperdoável. Ter Gina com o corpo sob o seu, ambos deitados numa cama, e sem poder amá-la... Sem poder tocá-la da mesma forma que as imagens eróticas em sua mente lhe mostravam, estava fazendo-o enlouquecer.

Gemeu baixinho quando os lábios se descolaram por breves segundos, antes de voltarem a se encontrarem ainda mais famintos e febris.

Um calor inexplicável fazia com que o suor brotasse de sua testa e escorresse por sua pele.

Então aquilo era o amor? Era estar apaixonado?

Aquela necessidade de se fundir ao outro e jamais de sair do seu lado?

E depois de quase seis anos de convivência com aquela ruiva, finalmente olhara para ela, abrira os olhos, somente agora?

Como fora estúpido.

- O que você sentiu, Harry? – ela perguntou na mesma situação que ele; Suada, as bochechas vermelhas como duas maças maduras, os olhos brilhantes, os lábios inchados como duas rosas e a respiração arfante.

- Eu sinto que estou preste a enlouquecer. – respondeu, enterrando seu rosto no pescoço dela. A respiração lenta e pesada.

Mas num gesto que o pegou de surpresa, Gina espalmou suas mãos no peito dele e o empurrou para o lado, fazendo-o sair de cima de si.

Saiu da cama e arrumou a alça do vestido.

- O que você está fazendo? – Harry perguntou atônito.

- O que você esta sentindo agora, Harry? Longe de mim. – começou a caminhar de costas, sem desviar seus olhos dos dele.

Harry sorriu, compreendendo aonde ela queria chegar.

- Sinto que à medida que você vai se afastando, minha vida vai se escurecendo. – respondeu solene, levantando-se também e caminhando até ela. – Sinto falta do seu calor. Do teu corpo... Da tua boca. – as íris verdes se cerraram levemente, num gesto perigoso, onde deixou Gina em alerta. Alguma ele iria aprontar.

- Harry... o que você pretende fazer? – o sorriso dele não poderia ter sido mais maroto.

- Você não imagina? – apontou com a cabeça a porta atrás dela, onde uma placa de metal tinha os seguintes dizeres em preto: _banheiro._

Gina estremeceu ao imaginar o que ele iria fazer.

- Eu já tomei banho. – antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Harry correu em sua direção, e num reflexo que diante dos olhos da ruiva pareceu ser mais rápido do que um facho de luz, Harry a abraçou.

- Sim. Mas você não tomou _comigo_. – ela riu, o rosto tomando uma tonalidade avermelhada enterrado no peito dele.

- Seu pervertido. – brincou, fazendo o moreno rir.

- Apaixonado. – corrigiu, beijando-lhe os cabelos. – Completamente apaixonado.

- Seu louco...

- Louco sim... Por você!

Gina ergueu os olhos e com o queixo erguido de forma desafiadora, disse:

- Imbecil! – ele colocou o rosto dela entre as mãos, até que a prensou contra a porta que levava ao banheiro.

- Sim, concordo plenamente. Sou um imbecil...- respirou fundo – Um imbecil por não ter visto que a pessoa mais importante para mim, é você. Por não ter te visto antes. Por ter percebido antes, mas somente agora, o quanto eu te amo.

Gina sentiu os olhos marejarem. Era real. Harry estava bem ali, dizendo com toda a sinceridade e seriedade, fitando-a fundo nos olhos, que... A amava.

- Ah Harry. – falou, abraçando-o com força e brincando com a sua corrente presa no pescoço dele. – Se você soubesse o quanto esperei para ouvir isso.

Harry sorriu e espreitou-a ainda mais entre seus braços, como se estivesse com medo que algo a tirasse dali.

Não souberam dizer por quanto tempo ficaram abraçados; segundos, minutos ou talvez horas.

Mas o barulho da porta de carvalho da Ala Hospitalar sendo aberta os trouxe novamente para o período presente.

Olhando por cima dos próprios ombros, ainda com Gina em seus braços, Harry pode ver Hermione, Rony, Naty, Fred e Jorge olhando para eles como fossem loucos.

- Hãn... Acho que interrompemos algo importante. – Jorge comentou, cutucando as costelas de Fred que suspirou.

- Minha irmã, tão novinha... Não é mais castra. – Naty fuzilou o ruivo com os olhos, como se tivesse tentando fazer com que a cabeça dele explodisse.

- Calem a boca vocês dois. – disse, antes de girar os olhos e correr em direção a Gina e dar-lhe um grande e apertado abraço. – Como você está? Tentamos vir ontem á noite, mas Madame Pronfrey disse que as visitas estavam proibidas, mas que poderíamos vir somente hoje. Fiquei muito preocupada.

Rony riu de modo desdenhoso.

- Acho que as visitas não estavam tão proibidas assim. – enviou um olhar significativo para Harry que como resposta, deu um leve sorriso amarelo, antes de passar os dedos entre as mechas escuras e rebeldes.

- Que horas são? – perguntou, tentando mudar o rumo da conversa para algo mais seguro, onde ele não sofreria risco de ser decapitado.

- São quinze para as dez. – Hermione respondeu, abraçando Gina também. – Como está se sentido?

Enviando um olhar de esquia para Harry, a ruiva respondeu com um largo sorriso:

- Não poderia estar melhor. – Hermione lançou um olhar para Harry, sobre os ombros de Gina. – E você Harry, como está? Rony me disse que a sua cama estava vazia e impecável quando acordou, isso me faz pensar que você não dormiu na Grifinória.

Fred soltou uma leve risada maliciosa.

- Ora, Mione não se faça de inocente. Você sabe muito bem aonde ele passou a noite...- apontou para ele com a mão. – Olha como o cara ta vestido.

Rony cerrou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

- Posso acreditar que você passou a noite com a minha irmã, tomando conta dela, só que numa cama diferente? – Harry clareou a garganta, enquanto Gina tossia, engasgada com a própria saliva.

- Claro, Rony. Mais que pergunta. – Gina respondeu, passando a mão pelo pescoço, como se alguém houvesse tentando estrangulá-la.

Mais Harry não pareceu satisfeito com a resposta da ruiva e por isso, dando um passo à frente e colocando-se ao lado dela, antes de lhe enlaçar pela cintura, disse com naturalidade:

- Na verdade Rony, tenho algo a dizer a todos vocês. – Gina encarou-o com os olhos arregalados. _Ele não ia falar... Ia?_ Pensou. – Eu e a Gina estamos oficialmente tendo um relacionamento. – _Oh céus, ele falou._ Gina disse a si mesmo, olhando para todos que tinham as bocas abertas em pleno espanto.

Era como se todos tivessem acabado de ver um trasgo, que caminhava em direção a eles, ameaçadoramente. Tinham os olhos arregalados e as bocas abertas, como se o queixo pudesse a qualquer momento tocar no chão.

Depois de um longo tempo de puro espanto, Hermione foi a primeira a falar.

- Bem... isso é... Ótimo...! - virou-se para Rony. – Não é? – vendo que o namorado nada iria dizer, deu-lhe uma forte cotovelada nas costelas, fazendo-o prender a respiração de modo que segurava o gemido de dor na garganta.

- Cla... Cla... ro...- o ruivo respondeu gaguejante, ainda atônito, encarando a irmã para Harry, de Harry para a irmã, parecendo ainda não ter compreendido o que estava havendo ali.

Os gêmeos deram longos sorrisos antes de voltarem-se para a Gina:

- Caramba, Gi, finalmente! – Jorge declarou, orgulhoso. – Mas não vai judiar muito do Harry, lembre-se que ele é o Menino-que-Sobreviveu.

Fred percebendo aonde o irmão queria chegar, entrou na brincadeira.

- Exatamente, não o faça virar o _Menino-que-Morreu_.

Gina deu risada, acompanhada de Naty.

- Não irei prometer nada. – Gina respondeu, fazendo a risada de Naty tornar-se ainda mais sonora.

Nesse momento a porta de carvalho da Ala Hospitalar se abriu, revelando a severa estrutura de Madame Ponfrey que carregava uma bandeja nas mãos enrugadas.

- Vejo que já acordou, Senhorita Weasley. – ela cumprimentou a ruiva, saudando-a com um sorriso amável.

Gina assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, sentindo Harry segurar sua mão e entrelaçar os dedos.

- Estou me sentindo ótima. – a velha curandeira a olhou de modo clinico, antes de lançar um olhar zangado para Harry.

- Fico feliz que esteja bem. Parece que a presença do Senhor Potter fez com que a Senhorita se recuperar mais rápido. – fixou os olhos escuros por alguns segundos nas mão do casal, antes de voltar sua atenção para a bandeja que depositara numa das camas.

Jorge colocou as mãos no bolso, antes de com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, dizer:

- É Madame Ponfrey, a minha irmãzinha teve uma noite bastante agitada.

- Jorge Weasley! – Gina exclamou, corando. Harry adorou aquela cela, o rostinho angelical da ruiva ir tomando um tom avermelhado quase igual ao dos cabelos.

Mesmo se divertindo com aquele constrangimento da ruiva, decidiu ajudá-la.

- Gina não seja maliciosa. Seu irmão está dizendo sobre você estar doente. – Gina fitou-o de modo ainda mais pasmo, os olhos azulados aumentando de tamanho, como se fosse sair da orbe.

Vendo-a tão mais constrangida como anteriormente, riu para valer, abraçando-a com carinho, fazendo-a apoiar a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto lhe dava um suave beijo nos cabelos.

- Você me paga. – ela murmurou de modo que somente ele poderia ouvi-la.

Abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Espero que esse pagamento seja a continuação do que estávamos fazendo agora pouco.

Como resposta, Gina lhe deu um tapa no braço.

- Ai, Gina. Calma ai. – gemeu, mas ainda continuava sorrindo. – Que mão pesada.

- Não é a toa que ela é uma ótima artilheira. – Naty comentou.

Fred abraçou-a pelos ombros.

- É eu sei como é essa dor, meu amigo. – comentou, olhando para Harry. – Mas no lugar do braço, a Naty me deu um belo safanão na orelha.

Naty cerrou os olhos, olhando-o de modo atravessado.

- E se você não calar essa boca vai levar outro.

- Ta legal. Calei. – respondeu, erguendo as mãos.

Gina balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, deliciando-se com o momento tão pleno e sereno.

Podia sentir os olhos verdes de Harry sobre si, mas não se atreveu a olhá-lo também. Poderia cometer uma loucura se o fizesse.

Madame Ponfrey voltou-se para eles, o semblante sem expressão alguma.

- Por favor, Virginia, eu tenho que lhe aplicar uma injeção, então venha aqui. – Gina empavileceu.

- Você tem... O quê? – perguntou atônita, vendo a curandeira tirar a tampinha transparente de cima da finíssima agulha da seringa que ela carregava nas mãos.

- Vai lá Gina, é só uma picadinha. – Harry provocou-a, fazendo-a virar-se para ele.

- Então vai lá no meu lugar. – ele riu.

- Mas não sou eu que estou doente. – um sorriso sádico formou-se no canto dos lábios dela, fazendo-o ficar apreensivo. Conhecia aquela expressão. Gina iria aprontar uma das suas.

Voltando-se para ele, ficando a sua frente, ela estralou os dedos das mãos.

- Olha querido, doente você pode não estar, mas com todo prazer poderei fazê-lo ficar dolorido em alguns minutinhos.

Harry recuou um passo e se preparou para o ataque.

Gina avançou com agilidade e uma rapidez que o deixou impressionado. Mas como era mais forte, conseguiu deter o golpe dela a tempo, antes deste se chocar em seu rosto.

Rindo, segurou-lhe o pulso, puxou-a para si e num gesto suave a jogou de encontro a uma cama, erguendo-a no ar como se fosse uma pluma e fazendo-a tombar sobre o colchão como um baque.

- Maldito seja, Potter. – Gina reclamou, os cabelos vermelhos revoltos lhe caindo sobre o semblante.

Harry aproximou-se dela, ajudando-a a se sentar antes de afastar as madeixas rubras do rosto dela, pondo-as atrás da orelha.

- Eu também amo você, Gi. – ele murmurou de modo rouco, antes de inclinar a cabeça e dar-lhe um beijo, as mãos repousadas no pescoço dela.

Era como se ninguém estivesse ali. Tudo pareceu se evacuar no momento em que sua boca encontrou a dela.

A idéia de dar-lhe um beijo doce e suave pareceu desaparecer de sua mente numa rapidez que o fez lembrar-se da velocidade de um relâmpago. A língua de Gina penetrou por sua boca encontrando com a sua, rosando-se com suavidade.

O gosto dela era inebriante e ele temeu se viciar naquele sabor.

Suas mãos começaram a formigar, o desejo pendente nelas de querem descer mais, tocando a pele de Gina. Conhecer todos os recantos daquele corpo lindo, onde por tanto tempo manteve-se escondido por vestes escuras, pesadas e largas.

A língua dela, úmida, pressionou a sua, antes de com os lábios, deslizar por ela, fazendo-o estremecer.

Oh céus. Como ela beijava bem!

Seu corpo inteiro estava arrepiado, seu coração acelerado, a respiração pesada e um desejo primitivo o consumia. Enlouquecendo-o.

Não conseguindo conter mais as próprias vontades e suplícios de seu corpo, suas mãos deslizaram do pescoço de Gina ate os ombros, os longos dedos brincando com as alças finas do vestido.

Senti-a estremecer, parecendo compartilhar o mesmo desejo faminto do que o dele.

Sorrindo, continuou a descer as mãos, tocando-lhe na pele acetinada do braço ate chegar a cintura, sentindo-lhe as formas bem feitas e curvilíneas.

A cintura era fina e lisa, de modo que sua mão podia contorneá-la.

Pressionou com mais força sua boca na dela, matando sua sede, sua fome... e sua excitação.

Gina correspondia com o mesmo ardor. Não se importando se seis pares de olhos se encontravam ali, parados, assistindo a cena, assustados, mas ao mesmo tempo, felizes, por os verem juntos, finalmente!

As coisas estavam começando a entrarem em seus eixos, e Gina sabia que ela e Harry haviam sido feitos um para o outro.

Tanto como coração, alma e corpo.

Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, os dedos perdendo-se naquele arrebatamento de mechas escuras e rebeldes.

Sentiu um gemido entalado em sua garganta, quando uma das mãos de Harry, que estava fora do foco de visão dos seus irmãos, deslizou por sua coxa, apertando-a delicadamente.

Mesmo agindo como um louco, beijando-a daquela forma em frente a seus irmãos, Harry não era um suicida a ponto de intensificar as caricias na frente deles.

Uma tosse atravessou a linha de insensatez de Gina e de Harry que se separam, corados e ofegantes.

Ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes, sentido a plenitude do que acabara de acontecer entre os dois. Aquela experiência mágica. Única.

Mais uma tosse, e Gina virou o rosto para encontrar a face de poucos amigos de Madame Ponfrey que ainda continha a seringa nas mãos, a agulha virada para o teto.

- A injeção, Senhorita Weasley. – ela murmurou severamente, fazendo Gina suspirar e sair de cima da cama, caminhando até a curandeira.

Fez uma careta quando sentiu o algodão úmido de álcool umedecer a pele de seu braço.

- Eu odeio agulhas! – reclamou.

Rony olhou-a de modo zombeteiro.

- Estranho você dizer isso, já que quer ser médica. Não deveria ter medo de uma simples injeção. – Gina riu de modo irônico.

- Eu não tenho medo de agulhas, somente não gosto delas... _em mim_. Nos outros eu não me importo.

Prendeu a respiração quando viu a curandeira erguer a seringa e num gesto prático e já aprimorado, ela lhe injetou a agulha da carne.

Gina sentiu a famosa _picadinha_ na pele, e mordeu o lábio inferior quando o liquido transparente começou a ser injetado para dentro de seu corpo.

Em poucos segundos, Ponfrey já tirava a agulha e depositava a seringa na bandeja de prata antes de com um algodão limpo passar sobre o lugar da aplicação.

Constatando que não estava sangrando o pequeno furo, deu um dele tapinha nas mãos de Gina, que repousavam sobre o colo dela.

- Prontinho, agora deite, pois tem que descansar.

Harry que assistira tudo, sentindo pena da ruiva, ao vê-la tão vulnerável enquanto lhe aplicavam a injeção, ficou apreensivo ao ouvir as palavras da curandeira.

- Mas por quê? Ela já não esta bem melhor? – perguntou preocupado, aproximando-se do leito em que Gina começava a ser deitada.

- Sim, ela está melhor, Senhor Potter, mas será ainda melhor se ela puder descansar mais um pouco. Provavelmente lá pelo horário do almoço ela seja liberada. – percebendo a intenção de Harry, ao se aproximar do leito da ruiva, para poder sentar-se ao seu lado, Ponfrey colocou-se a sua frente. – Será melhor se ela ficar sozinha, agora. Para descansar mais em paz. – mesmo que a afirmação tenha sido num tom suave e profissional, Harry notou que aquilo não era apenas um pedido, mas sim uma ordem.

Não tendo como discutir, ele assentiu.

Ponfrey pareceu bastante satisfeita ao ver que o rapaz não faria nenhuma objeção com a sua ordem, começou a caminhar até a porta da Ala Hospitalar.

- Vocês têm cinco minutos. – e assim, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, fechou as duas porta.

- Gi...- Rony chamou pela irmã de modo suave, colocando-se ao lado dela na cama e lhe segurando a mão entre as dele. – Você vai ficar legal?

Ela sorriu ternamente, os olhos azulados começando a escurecerem.

- Lógico que ficarei. Eu sou forte, Rony, por isso que sou uma Weasley. – brincou, antes de soltar um longo bocejo. – Nossa, que sono.

Rony balançou a cabeça antes de curvar-se sobre a irmã e lhe dar um beijo na testa.

- Se cuida. – afastou-se, colocando-se ao lado da namorada que o abraçou.

Naty aproximou-se da amiga e tocou-lhe levemente na perna.

- Provavelmente o time da Grifinória vá se reunir hoje ao entardecer para um treino, seria legal se você pudesse ir, não para jogar, mas pelo menos para se distrair um pouco.

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Naty quem fica sentado no banco é mascote, e eu não sou. Por isso, irei treinar com os outros.

- Claro, se você quiser cair da vassoura e se emborrachar no chão é uma teoria bastante inteligente. – a morena retrucou sarcástica – Gina, não estou dizendo para ser a nova mascote do time, Neville faz o seu papel muito bem vestindo aquela fantasia de leão. Estou pedindo para você ir e ficar sentada no banco, ao lado do treinador – lançou um sorriso safado a amiga, fazendo Gina olhar de relance para Harry, que se mantinha um pouco afastado dos demais, quieto e de cabeça para baixo. Parecendo pensativo. – e apreciar o treino, na situação que se encontra, voar e se exercitar seria muito perigoso. – deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Até mais tarde.

Os gêmeos apenas acenaram, desejando a irmã uma boa e rápida recuperação, para ela os ajudar no novo plano contra o Seboso, e claro, com as invenções.

Ela riu divertida com o comentário, e fitou o grupo ir se afastando, deixando-o sozinha com Harry que já estava ao seu lado, olhando-a com os incríveis olhos jade, cheios de amor e carinho.

- Eu prometo que venho buscá-la para irmos junto almoçar. – ele declarou baixinho, acariciando-lhe as costas da mão com os dedos. – Promete que você vai se comportar?

Gina riu.

- Harry eu não sou uma criança, eu irei apenas dormir por algumas horas. – ele se inclinou apoiando os cotovelos no colchão, o rosto muito próximo do dela.

- Eu sei, mas eu não estarei aqui para te proteger se acontecer alguma coisa. Por isso quero que me prometa que quando eu vier te buscar você estará do jeitinho que eu a deixei.

Gina ergueu a mão e lhe acariciou o semblante.

- Prometo com uma condição.

- Qual?

- Se no treino você me deixar participar do jogo. – Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Claro. Quando eu me apaixonar pelo Malfoy.

- Harry, é serio... Eu não vou agüentar ficar no banco, vendo todos jogando, se divertindo, enquanto eu estarei parada. – Harry sorriu de modo sexy e charmoso.

- Mas você irá ficar no meu lado. E quando ninguém estiver vendo... sabe o que eu vou fazer? – a voz era baixa, quase como um piar da brisa daquela manhã.

- O quê? – perguntou ansiosa, umedecendo os lábios com a pontinha da língua.

Harry seguiu o gesto com os olhos, parecendo abobalhado por alguns instantes.

- Eu deixarei você sonhar com isso. – ele falou de repente, erguendo-se e dando-lhe um leve selinho. – Até mais, Gi.

E sem mais nem menos, caminhou até a cama ao lado onde estavam suas roupas sobre o travesseiro. Colocou a camisa, sem se importar em abotoá-la, a calça por cima do short do pijama e lançando um ultimo olhar a ruiva, enviando-lhe uma piscada, saiu da Ala carregando nas mãos os sapatos, deixando para trás uma atônita e sonolenta Gina.

- Mas ele vai me pagar. – ela murmurou, antes de virar a cabeça e adormecer profundamente e começar a sonhar...

_

* * *

_

_Estava frio. Muito frio._

_Era algo que chegava a ser cortante contra sua pele quase nua._

_Sua cabeça latejava como se tambores estivesse dentro dela, enquanto ouvia o som de pingos de água caindo sobre uma poça em algum lugar do aposento escuro._

_O odor era insuportável; algo misturado com mofo e cadáveres._

_Sem ter como deter, um gemido saiu de sua garganta como um grito que clama por ajuda, onde a fazia sentir como se estivesse sendo sufocada. Mãos impetuosas agarrando-a sem nenhuma piedade, enforcando-a._

_Tossiu. Uma tosse rouca e forte. E sangue jorrou entre seus lábios a fazendo entrar um desespero ainda maior._

_Suas mãos estavam presas por algemas que se prendiam na parede por correntes enferrujadas, fazendo-a ficar numa posição como se houvessem a crucificado, erguendo-a do chão._

_Suas roupas, rasgadas e sujas, estavam manchadas de sangue._

_Usava somente uma blusa que lhe tampava pouco as coxas e uma calcinha, suas pernas estavam ao relento feridas e com graves hematomas, mostrando que haviam batido nela com paus._

_Sentiu algo gelado escorrer por sua testa e molhar seus lábios, fazendo-a perceber que aquilo era sangue. __Seu sangue. _

_A mancha vermelha estendia-se por todos os lados. Tentou se mexer, mas aquilo lhe causou ainda mais dor. Olhou para sua barriga, ai ali havia um grande rasgo circundado por sangue, e ela pode ver uma grande ferida feita por garras de um animal desconhecido._

_- A onde estou? – perguntou, olhando ao arredor. Sua mente girava, deixando-a ainda mais nauseada._

_Foi quando percebeu que não estava sozinha, um gemido fraco em algum canto daquele calabouço lhe chamou a atenção, deixando-a agoniada e tenebrosa._

_Movendo os olhos para baixo, pode ver que alguém se encontrava caído no chão, parecendo numa situação ainda pior do que a dela, encolhido e tremendo de frio._

_- Quem… quem está ai? – perguntou, mas o desconhecido não fez nada. Somente mexeu as pernas, e ela pode notar que aquelas pernas, finas e bem torneadas pertenciam a uma mulher._

_Ela voltou a gemer, e uma poça de sangue circulou-lhe o corpo._

_O rosto coberto pelas sombras não lhe permitia ver quem era, mas ao ver os pulsos da jovem cortados graças às apertadas algemas, seu peito apertou-se._

_- Ora, ora... Vejo que a minha linda prisioneira acordou._

_Aquela voz fria e sem vida a fez gelar. Os ossos de seu corpo contorceram-se, e em sua garganta engasgou-se um grito de horror._

_Voltou à cabeça lentamente para a porta do calabouço, e bem ali, com as vestes negras esvoaçantes encontrava-se o pior de seus pesadelos._

_- Na... não pode ser...- murmurou, os olhos arregalados cheios de horror, enquanto sua respiração arfava, o peito subindo e descendo num ritmo rápido e pesado._

_- O que houve, Vi? – ele chamou-a do mesmo modo carinhoso que fazia há quatro anos atrás. – De repente parece que você viu um fantasma? – a voz era carregada de uma ironia que fez pelos do corpo dela se arrepiarem._

_- O... o que você quer Tom? – perguntou, engolindo o medo e erguendo o queixo, encarando o Lorde das Tretas que ao ouvir sua audácia de enfrentá-lo, gargalhou numa forma fria, ecoando pelas paredes, fazendo-as levemente tremes._

_Gino pode ver alguns grãos de areia e poeira desprendendo-se do teto e caindo sobre si, sujando-a ainda mais._

_Ela não iria demonstrar o seu medo. Aquilo iria dar mais vantagem ao adversário._

_Mas, o que ele queria dela? Talvez enfeitiçá-la novamente para conseguir respostas em relação à Ordem da Fênix. Ah, o __pobrezinho iria ter uma grande surpresa quando soubesse que ela estava imune a aquele tipo de maldição._

_Sentiu vontade de gargalhar, ao imaginar os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort remexidos entre fúria e embaraço ao ver que seu plano havia dado errado._

_Mesmo estando imune somente aquele feitiço, Gina não pode deixar de pensar o que ele iria fazer com ela, __depois._

_Só de imaginar Voldemort erguendo os punhos com a varinha entre os longos dedos, apontada para seu coração e rugindo entre os dentes: __Cruciatus... Aquilo a fez temer a morte._

_- Ah Virginia, eu estava com saudades e por isso pedi para que meu Comensais fossem buscá-la. – o sarcasmo ainda continuava nas palavras de Tom, e Gina deduziu que o melhor seria fazer o mesmo._

_Rolando as orbes, falou:_

_- Vejo que a sua maneira de dizer boas-vindas não é uma das melhores, Tom! – mexeu os pulsos, fazendo com que seu corpo balançasse no ar e o som das correntes fizessem um som metálico cortando o ar tenso da masmorra._

_Os olhos de Voldemort brilharam de modo divertido._

_- Você ainda nem passou por nada. – ele se aproximou, fazendo-a se encolher quase que instintivamente. – Vejo que ainda tem medo de mim. – aquilo soou como se ela sentir medo fosse algo bastante gratificante para ele. – Oh minha querida, você sabe que eu jamais a machucaria._

_- Claro, somente me mataria._

_- Você tem que concordar comigo que a morte rápida é melhor do que a morte sobre tortura. – Gina encarou-o fundo, seus olhos perdendo-se naquele mar de sangue e maldade das íris dele._

_- O que você quer de mim, __Voldemort? – o sorriso que ele lhe deu não poderia ter sido mais sanguinário e selvagem._

_- Você se tornou numa bela garota. – os olhos percorreram o seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir nua e suja. – Magnífica. – as mãos pálidas se ergueram, fazendo com que o pano negro da manga escorregasse pelo braço dele, fazendo-a ter a visão daquele braço pálido, esquelético e cheio de veias._

_- Não se atreva a me tocar seu porco! – urrou entre os dentes._

_Voldemort a fazia pensar em nuvens escuras e nebulosas numa noite de inverno, onde em poucos segundos começaria a lançar seus trovões impetuosos._

_- Acho que isso será impossível, Virginia. – ele falou com a voz carregada de algo carnal que a fez sentir os olhos marejarem._

_Harry... onde você está? Sentiu vontade de gritar, mas esta por sua vez foi sufocada com as mãos em forma de concha de Voldemort agarrando um de seus seios. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás fazendo com que o capuz escorregasse, revelando seu rosto que a fez lembrar de uma cobra. Os olhos eram grandes e vermelhos, o rosto branco como mármore era magro nas bochechas, fazendo com que o rosto tivesse uma forma quase que triangular. O nariz era pequeno e com duas aberturas e a boca fina como uma linha abriu-se onde uma língua negra e cortada ao meio se revelou, tremendo parecendo faminta._

_Gina deixou escapar um grito de horror, mas foi sufocado pela boca de Voldemort que cobriu a sua, devorando-a num beijo._

Acordou de modo brusco, sentando-se na cama e com a respiração pesada, os cabelos vermelhos lhe caindo em frente a face pálida.

Olhou em volta e viu que o Sol já estava alto, seus raios quentes banhando os leitos da Ala Hospitalar.

- Céus...- praguejou, jogando-se para trás e voltando a se deitar.

Levou o torso da mão a testa e viu que estava suada.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou-se.

Seu coração disparava em seu peito, como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento tamanha a força que batia.

Voldemort havia voltado a atormentá-la e aquilo a fez sentir um temor. Não. A historia não poderia estar se repetindo.

Sua mente zanzava, fazendo-a sentir-se tonta. O que Voldemort estaria aprontando agora? Pior. O que aquele_ infeliz _queria com ela... E aquela garota caída no chão, ferida, quem seria? Será que não havia bastado o que ele havia feito a ela quando tinha penas onze anos... Tom deseja mais?

Bufando, afastou as cobertas e jogou as pernas para fora da cama, fazendo com que seus pés descalços sentissem o gelo do chão enviando-lhe um arrepio gélido por todo o corpo.

Tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta. Aquilo começou a aborrecê-la. Definitivamente, seus cabelos iriam começar a cair se não pensasse com coerência, e permitisse que o estresse a tomasse.

Tinha que ser racional e pensar com calma. Se não as coisas poderiam se dificultar.

Talvez não passasse de um mero sonho. Havia passado por tantas coisas nas ultimas doze horas que aquilo poderia ter afetado seu cérebro.

Ou talvez não... Poderia ser uma visão.

Girou os olhos e saiu da cama.

- Pare de ser patética. – disse a si mesma, abrindo a porta do banheiro e entrando. Precisava de um bom banho de água fria para esfriar a sua cabeça que fervilhava em tantos pensamentos. Começou a se despir. – É claro que tudo isso foi uma idiotice da sua mente.

Abriu o jato e entrou no boxe, sentindo a água forte lhe banhar o corpo.

Lavou os cabelos com cuidado e ensaboou o corpo, fazendo com que a fragrância do sabão impregnasse em seus poros.

Por fim, enxaguou-se e se enrolou numa toalha branca felpuda.

Abriu a porta do banheiro e caminhou até o seu leito, onde havia roupas limpas e dobradas sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama.

O dia estava quente, mas Gina contestou que as nuvens escuras que estavam no horizonte, perto das arvores da Floresta Proibida, insinuavam uma tempestade no final da tarde.

Vestiu uma calça preta de layca e uma blusa branca onde as alças prendiam-se atrás de sua nuca. Calçou os tênis e prendeu os cabelos num alto rabo-de-cavalo, deixou alguns fios de sua franja lhe caírem em frente ao rosto.

Olhou-se no espelho da janela, que refletia a sua imagem. Com certeza estava melhor do que aquela com a qual chegara na Ala Hospitalar. Toda cheia de sangue.

Lembrou-se da fisionomia preocupada de Harry e um doce sorriso curvou-se em seus lábios, enquanto abria uma pequena bolsinha preta que Naty havia trazido aquela manhã. Pegou o brilho labial e passou para logo em seguida realçar os olhos âmbar com uma camada de lápis preto.

Era o suficiente.

Mesmo que não fosse muito vaidosa, queria sentir-se bela e feminina para Harry. Queria que ele a achasse a garota mais bela de Hogwarts.

Ainda mais agora que sua popularidade entre os alunos iria aumentar, já que estava tendo um relacionamento com o melhor amigo.

_Eu também amo você, Gi!_ A frase que ele lhe disse enquanto a beijava ecoou em sua mente. Fazendo-a suspirar.

A sua vida estava realmente começando a dar certo.

E imaginar que o seu maior sonho estava se tornando real. Ela e Harry. Junto!

Uma vontade enorme de gargalhar contagiou-a.

Colocou uma gargantilha preta de couro envolta do pescoço, dando-a um ar ainda mais sensual.

Não sabia por quê, mas a idéia de começar a se arrumar não lhe pareceu tão ruim assim ao fitar-se novamente. Contemplou seu reflexo e viu que perder alguns minutos para cuidar de si mesma viria a ser muito útil.

- O que você vai fazer agora, Chang, para conquistar o Harry? – disse em voz alta.

Jamais se sentira daquela forma; linda, poderosa... Feminina.

Oh sim. Antes era ela que tinha problemas para afastar as garotas de Harry. Agora seria a vez dele de afastar os garotos de si.

Riu com a idéia boba e com a cena que se fez em sua cabeça; ela de mãos dadas com o melhor amigo. Caminhavam pelo corredor. Ela sorria extasiada não acreditando na própria sorte, enquanto ele enviava olhares mortais para a população masculina que viravam o rosto quando ela passava.

Passou um pouco de perfume no pescoço e nos pulsos antes de fechar a bolsinha.

Nesse momento a porta da Ala se abriu, fazendo-a sentir uma expectativa ao pensar que seria Harry. Ele disse que iria vir buscá-la para irem almoçar.

Virou-se com um sorriso para a porta, mas este logo morreu.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver quem acabara de chegar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

_

* * *

_

- Calma, Harry, assim você vai fazer um furo no chão de tanto bater o pé. – Hermione falou, ao sentir a perna do amigo balançar freneticamente por debaixo da mesa.

- Não consigo, as aulas pareceram se arrastar hoje. Droga! – urrou entre os dentes, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Ei cara, relaxa. Minha irmã esta bem. – Rony disse dando alguns tapinhas no ombro do moreno que o fuzilou com as íris verdes e pareceu rosnar como um cão enfurecido, fazendo com que o ruivo recuasse a mão.

- Eu sei que ela esta bem, Rony, mas acho que eu ficaria mais à vontade se ela estivesse aqui comigo.

Hermione riu ao mesmo tempo em que girava as orbes e voltava a escrever em seu pergaminho.

- Você esta agindo como um garoto apaixonado. – ela disse de forma brincalhona, apoiando a cabeça na mão enquanto a outra escrevinha freneticamente o que a professora de Feitiços falava.

- A questão Mi é que ele _está_ apaixonado. – Rony declarou, rindo atraindo alguns olhares curiosos para eles.

Harry bufou e jogou a pena que segurava sobre o pergaminho a sua frente, manchando a folha amarelada com a tinta.

- Calem a boca. – aquilo serviu para que os dois amigos rissem ainda mais. – Merda, essa aula não termina nunca? – Hermione ergueu os olhos e fitou-o.

- Faltam vinte minutos... No mínimo. – Harry encarou-a de modo irônico.

- Obrigado, Mione. Muito obrigado. Isso fez com que eu me sentisse ainda melhor. – ela sorriu docemente.

- Não a de quê.

Rony, que se encontrava sentado entre o amigo e a namorada, balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Deliciando-se com aquela demonstração de preocupação de Harry com a irmã.

Fez uma nota mental que teria que escrever uma carta para a mãe o mais rápido possível, relatando o que estava havendo com Gina. Molly iria ficar bastante preocupada, mas como estariam indo embora para casa, passar o Natal, no dia seguinte à agonia da mãe iria se acabar logo.

O sinal, indicando o termino das aulas da manhã soou estridente, impedindo de os alunos ouvirem as ultimas palavras da professora.

- Pronto Harry, seu sofrimento acab...- virou-se para o amigo, mas a única coisa com o que se deparou foi o vazio ao seu lado. – Harry? – olhou para a porta a tempo de ver o moreno saindo da sala como um furação.

Hermione riu.

- O cara ta doido. – a namorada deu os ombros.

- É o amor querido. O amor. – Rony suspirou antes de começar a rir e recolher seu material.

_

* * *

_

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, com a sobrancelha erguida, fazendo-o rir.

- Mas que modo moderno de dizer "olá" aos amigos, Vi. – Brian disse, sentando-se na cama, ficando ao lado dela. – Como você está? – o tom dele era suave, mostrando como estava preocupado.

Gina sorriu.

- Desculpe, é que eu não estava esperando por você. – suspirou. – Eu estou ótima. Novinha em folha. Pronta para uma partida de Quadribol. – Brian riu para valer, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Que energia em ruiva. Estou impressionado. – inclinando a cabeça de modo que seus lábios ficassem milímetros do ouvido dela, disse rouco e cheio de malicia: - Mas eu tenho uma idéia melhor de como descarregar essas suas energias.

Gina ficou boquiaberta. Completamente pasma pela audácia.

Balançando a cabeça deu um tapa no peito do amigo.

- Brian! Seu Sonserino assanhado. – ele voltou a rir.

- Ora querida não seja maliciosa, estou dizendo que poderíamos fazer uma bela caminhada pelo jardim. O dia está lindo.

Gina sentiu o rosto queimar, fazendo-o ficar numa tonalidade que chegava a ser quase do mesmo tom de seus cabelos, antes de dizer entre os dentes de modo divertido:

- Oh, cale a boca. – os olhos azuis do moreno brilharam como duas safiras.

- As garotas que falam isso, elas me calam de outra forma, ruiva. – Gina fitou-o de modo sério.

- Brian, você está começando a me irritar. E eu estou quase te calando com um soco no meio da tua cara.

- Calma Gina. Ouvir uns certos galanteios às vezes é muito bom, sabia? – ela riu com desdém, colocando uma madeixa ruiva atrás da orelha.

- Seu cafajeste. Você está dando em cima de mim na maior cara dura. – ele deu os ombros.

- Eu tento pelo menos, mas você resistiu a todas as minhas investidas. – fitou-a de modo intrigado. Os olhos cerrados, formando uma linha azul perigosa entre os cá-lios. – Você é de pedra? Ou um ser de outro planeta?

- Como? – Gina perguntou franzindo o cenho.

Brian deu um pulo quase felino, descendo da cama e se colocando em frente à ruiva, segurando-lhe pela cintura.

- Ora Virginia, pense comigo. Eu sou lindo, rico, charmoso, sangue puro e melhor ainda: sou da melhor casa de Hogwarts; Sonserina. E todas as garotas caem aos meus pés com um simples estalar de dedos... Mas você... Você é imune a todas as minhas investidas. Sabe quantas garotas fariam para estarem em seu lugar?

Gina riu, apoiando as mãos nos ombros do moreno.

- Como você é modesto. – ele a estreitou ainda mais em seus braços.

- Sou realista. – corrigiu-a de modo suave. – Mas me responda, por quê você não me dá uma chance?

Gina fitou-o de modo sereno. Deliciando-se com aquele rosto belo, os lábios firmes curvados numa linha séria. Os cabelos negros caindo como ondas sedosas sobre o maxilar quadrado. Olhou-o nos olhos e ela deduziu que nunca em toda sua vida, havia visto olhos cor de águas marinhas tão belos e profundos.

Mas Gina não via Brian a sua frente, e nem mesmo aqueles incríveis olhos azuis. Ela via Harry; com seus maravilhosos olhos verdes, os cabelos negros despenteados como se ele houvesse acordado e passado à mão neles para arrumá-los de qualquer jeito. Ela via os lábios firmes de seu amado num sorriso sensual e a covinha na bochecha dando-lhe um ar ainda mais irresistível.

- Brian...- começou, escolhendo as palavras certas. – Desculpe, mas... Nem tudo o que queremos podemos ter.

Ele abaixou os olhos parecendo desolado.

- Mas podemos lutar. – ergueu os olhos e fitou-a de modo firme e sincero – E eu quero você, Virginia. Quero-a muito mais do que algum dia desejei outra garota. Você é especial.

Erguendo a mão, ela acariciou-lhe o semblante.

- Você não sabe como eu gostaria de corresponder os seus sentimentos, Brian. Mas não posso. Simplesmente não posso. – os olhos azuis aprofundaram-se ainda mais, tornando-os escuros e distantes.

- Por quê não?

Gina sorriu de modo fraco.

- Meu coração pertence a outro, Brian. E você sabe disso. Se eu ti desse uma chance estaria enganando a mim mesma e a você. Nós dois jamais teríamos um futuro.

Os dedos dele apertaram sua cintura, com força, como se temesse que ela saísse dá-li e fosse embora para sempre, como uma forte ventania de outono.

- Eu... eu não me importo, Gi. Tudo o que quero é estar ao seu lado. Você me amando ou não. – ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não posso. – ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Gi, me dá uma chance. Por favor. Sei lá, me dê um mês para mostrar o quando eu... eu te amo.

Aquilo foi como um raio em seus ouvidos. Gina tirou as mãos dele de sua cintura e caminhou até a janela, perdendo seus olhos em algum ponto do jardim.

- Não Brian. Por favor, não ínsita mais nisso.

Ele se aproximou, ficando atrás dela e colocando as mãos em seu ombro.

- Por quê, Gina? Por que você não pode _nós_ dar uma chance?

- Por que ela está _comigo._ – uma voz grave e séria disse atrás deles.

Brian se voltou para a voz num gesto brusco, mas Gina não. Ela sabia de quem pertencia àquela voz, onde fez com que seu corpo estremecesse quase que involuntariamente.

- O que faz aqui Potter? – Brian vociferou entre os dentes.

Harry jogou sua mochila preta sobre uma das camas e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, erguendo o queixo.

- Eu vim buscar a Gina para irmos almoçar. – Brian riu de modo seco.

- Eu vim aqui fazer o mesmo, por que não vai embora, hein? Eu e ela estamos tendo uma conversa particular.

Harry deu um passo à frente, ameaçadoramente, encarando o sonserino com os olhos cerrados. As íris verdes faiscavam de um ódio que Gina jamais vira nele, e temeu que ele fizesse alguma loucura.

- Porque ela vai comigo. – aproximou-se ainda mais. - E desculpe se eu interrompi o momento que você suplicava por ela, mas... Se você é surdo, eu vou dizer em palavras mais claras: a Gina não quer nada com você, imbecil, então dá o fora daqui.

Nesse momento Brian soltou-a, ficando de frente para Harry, encarando-o com o queixo erguido e os olhos azuis faiscando num sentimento de orgulho e determinação.

Gina virou-se também, em alerta para que a qualquer momento se colocasse entre os dois garotos para impedir qualquer idiotice vindo de qualquer um.

Se fosse em outra ocasião e por outro motivo menos sério, ela iria adorar apreciar aquele espetáculo de uma cobra contra um leão. Mas o motivo que ambos ali estariam disposto a duelarem até que um caísse no chão, derrotado.

Balançou a cabeça. Por que os homens eram tão inconseqüentes? Para eles parecia que o dilema: _bater até acabar com o adversário_, era o mais correto, enquanto para as mulheres seria: _vamos conversar meu bem, temos que discutir a nossa relação._

- Escute aqui Potter...- a voz de Brian carregada de uma irá tão grande fez Gina voltar ao momento presente. – Eu não vou alugar nenhum, e se pensa que irei deixar a Gina aqui, com você, está muito enganado.

Harry riu de modo seco e sarcástico. Algo que soou estranho para os ouvidos de Gina que mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosa.

As mãos suavam e o coração batia rápido. Eles pareciam como dois ursos prontos para um combate final.

Harry era um pouco mais alto que Brian, mais a pose forte e majestosa do Sonserino era ainda mais intimidante. Mas Harry não parecia nem um pouco abalado com aquela muralha de músculos.

Dando um passo a frente segurou Brian pelo braço.

- Brian Kerrigan pare com isso! – o moreno voltou-se para si. As feições se suavizaram.

Num gesto que a pegou desprevenida, Brian lhe segurou a mão que agarrava seu braço com delicadeza e beijou-lhe o torso da mão.

- Desta vez não querida. – e voltou-se para Harry. – Já está na hora do Potter saber de umas verdades. – Gina estremeceu, temendo o que o amigo iria fazer.

- Se for para falar bobagens Kerrigan...– falou o sobrenome do garoto de modo que fez parecer uma palavra abominável, fazendo logo em seguida uma nota mental para agradecer a Gina mais tarde por ter lhe dado a pista de quem era aquele Sonserina. – Sugiro que fique com essa sua boca imunda fechada desde já.

- Se não...

- Se não terei um enorme prazer de fazê-lo engolir cada palavra. – Harry avançou novamente, os punhos cerrados com força, e desta vez Gina se colocou na frente dele, espalmando as pequenas mãos em seu peito.

Sentia o coração dele batendo rápido contra sua palma, e a respiração subia e descia em movimentos pesados e lentos. Os olhos verdes ainda estavam mergulhando num ódio que a fez estremecer. Mas havia muito mais ali do que simples ódio, havia... ciúmes.

A idéia parecia um absurdo. Harry não era do tipo de garoto que sentia ciúmes, mas ao ver que era fora à única a conseguir causar aquele tipo de reação tão pura e selvagem no moreno a fez sentir-se ainda mais confiante.

- Harry, por favor, pare. – pediu baixinho, encostando a testa no peito dele.

Harry a abraçou com carinho, sentindo os músculos tensos de todo o seu corpo amolecerem ao sentir o calor do corpo da ruiva.

- Isso mesmo Potter escute-a, e aproveite o tempo que você ainda tem ao lado dela, pois quando você menos esperar eu irei tirá-la de você. – Brian rugiu do outro lado, fazendo com que Harry endurecesse o maxilar e olhasse para ele.

- Eu estou avisando Kerrigan, chegue perto da Gina e eu não hesitarei em fazer uma loucura. – o sonserino riu irônico.

- Oh. Com certeza estou com muito medo de um _merda_ como você. Acha que só porque derrotou o Lorde das Trevas é melhor que qualquer um. Mas, você esta enganando Potter, porque até mesmo os mais famosos um dia caem do pedestal.

Harry deu um passo à frente, um sorriso quase sanguinário no canto de seus lábios.

- Eu não me considero melhor do que ninguém, Kerrigan. Mas sou realmente melhor do que um _bosta_ como você.

- E com que tal certeza você diz isso? – Brian provocou.

Aquilo era a passagem que Harry estava esperando.

Além de responder a provocação com palavras, ele agiu.

Segurou Gina pela cintura e a afastou de si gentilmente, a fitou nos olhos e ela pode ver todo o amor afogueado nas íris verdes.

O sorriso selvagem desapareceu dando um cheio de afeto e carinho.

Gina viu a cabeça de Harry se inclinar em direção a sua e antes mesmo que pudesse prender o fôlego, ele a beijou.

Um beijo possessivo, ardente... Algo que ela jamais experimentara.

A língua dele não demorou a invadir sua boca e enroscar-se a sua. Ela pode ouvir explosões ao longe enquanto ao seu arredor parecia girar.

Harry deslizou os dedos pelos seus braços e lhe segurou as mãos, erguendo-as a fazendo abraçá-lo pelo pescoço, antes de agarrá-la pelas costas, colando o corpo dela contra o dele numa forma que parecia que ele desejava mais do que nunca fundi os seus corpos em um único só.

Soltando uma leve exclamação, como se precisasse respirar, Harry a soltou e sorriu.

Ele parecia ter sentido as mesmas cargas de arrepios que ela, já que se encontrava corado também e arfante.

- Esta vendo Kerrigan, por que sou melhor que você? – ele disse sem desviar seus olhos dos de Gina. – Eu consegui ter algo que você jamais poderá ter. – olhou para o sonserino que estava atônito.

- Você... Você não lutou pela Chang quando eu a tirei de você?

Harry abraçou a ruiva e sentiu-lhe o perfume, sem se importar em responder a resposta do Sonserino de imediato.

- Eu não lutei por ela, não é mesmo? Mas por esta ruiva aqui eu irei fazê-lo. – mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Gina, antes de olhar por fim para Brian que parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento. – Irei lutar pela Gina pelo mero motivo que a amo. E lhe aviso Kerrigan, se eu ficar sabendo que você está dando em cima dela serei capaz de matá-lo.

Jamais sentira algo tão primitivo em toda sua vida. Era o sentimento mais puro que corria rápido entre suas veias.

Quando estivera com outras garotas e via outros jovens dando em cima delas, aquilo lhe pareceu tão normal como os raios de sol que nasciam todas as manhãs. Mas com Gina... Céus. Por ela seria capaz de matar o infeliz que a tocasse.

E quando chegara na Ala Hospitalar e ouvira o maldito Sonserino dizendo-lhe aquelas palavras, tivera que fazer uma força sobrenatural para não pegar sua varinha e lhe lançar um feitiço que o faria voar pela janela como um balaço berrante.

Seu coração ainda batia rápido quando o Sonserino olhou para Gina e disse-lhe num tom suave e magoado:

- Se cuide, Vi. – passou por ela, lhe roçando os dedos em seu braço, antes de sair da Ala com a cabeça baixa, deixando-os sozinhos.

Aquele sim era o momento que Harry mais esperara toda a manhã, ansiando pela ruiva. Ficar ao lado dela, tê-la em seus braços e ouvi-la dizer novamente que o amava.

Mas para a sua surpresa, Gina se desvencilhou dele como uma ventania forte, e a reação irada dela foi a ultima coisa que ele imaginou.

- Harry James Potter, o que foi que te deu na cabeça de me beijar daquela maneira na frente do Brian? – ela vociferou entre os dentes, colocando as mãos na cintura e respirando com dificuldade.

- Eu estava mostrando ao Kerrigan quem é que esta realmente no comando aqui. – Gina riu de forma sarcástica, antes de passar a mão pelos cabelos.

_Mas o que bicho mordeu ela?_ Harry pensou, franzido o cenho.

- Gina, o que esta acontecen...

- Escute bem, Harry, mas ouça com muita atenção. – ela o interrompeu de repente, a voz grave e carregada. - Eu passei quase minha vida inteira te amando. E enquanto outros pensavam que era uma simples apaixonite que eu sentia por você, meu coração me dizia que era amor de verdade. E hoje eu sei que ele não estava me enganando. E por toda minha estadia aqui em Hogwarts, Brian foi o único garoto que realmente mostrou ter um afeto por mim. Um afeto que está acima de todas as barreiras da amizade. Ele me ama, Harry! – aquilo foi como um soco na boca do estomago dele, fazendo-o sentir-se enjoado. - Ele me ama pelo que sou e não por minha aparência. Brian se mostrou com personalidade, e não um filho de papai arrogante como muitos pensam. Mas você não, você somente me notou quando eu fiquei assim – apontou para si mesma – Quando eu comecei realmente a desabrochar a explorar minha feminilidade. E eu descobri com a ajuda da Naty e da May o quando eu posso ser bonita. – aproximou-se do moreno, os olhos azulados faiscando entre a magoa e a decepção e, aquilo fez com que Harry senti-se um aperto no coração. – Mas o problema é que eu não escolhi te amar, eu não escolhi ser a sua melhor amiga e ficar decorando cara nome das garotas que você beijava, não fui eu que decidi a fazer os favores de ficar em frente à porta da Sala Precisa vigiando o corredor enquanto você se amassava com qualquer prostituta dessa escola. _– Era por isso que quando voltávamos para o Salão Comunal ela não falava nada. Ficava quieta e distante._ Harry disse a si mesmo, sentido o remorso começar a sufocá-lo. - Foi o Brian que me consolava. Era ele que me ajudava nos momentos que eu mais precisava. Nos momentos que eu tinha uma recaída por culpa desse amor incondicional que eu sinto por você. Então Harry eu peço que você tenha o mínimo de consideração e respeito com a pessoa que me ama de verdade. A pessoa que foi meu amigo por todos esses anos. Pois o que eu passava com você, todo aquele sofrimento, Brian passava em relação a mim, enquanto me escutava soluçar e dizer o quando você era importante para minha vida. – respirou fundo. – Eu não quero você o encarando com raiva, e muito menos que jogue na cara dele que eu sou sua. Por que eu não sou Harry. Eu te amo, e talvez isso seja a maior dádiva que eu tive, e hoje eu sou correspondida. Mas se eu souber que você andou se abravando com o Brian em algum local da escola, eu não terei uma opção à não ter que escolher entre você e ele, e eu odiaria fazer isso.

Ela respirou fundo, enchendo os pulmões de ar. Voltou-se para a janela e encostou a testa no vidro, sentindo o contraste do frio com o quente de seu corpo. Por alguma razão sentiu um enorme peso sair de suas costas. Havia desabafado o que a muito estava entalado dentro de si.

Levou a mão à garganta e percebeu que estava dolorida, provavelmente irritada graças as fortes tosses.

Harry que estava atrás de si, quieto nem mesmo a respiração podendo ser ouvida, quando a viu levar a mão à garganta, com passadas rápidas e firmes colocou-se em seu lado, segurando-lhe o braço num gesto que mostrava sua preocupação.

- Está sentindo alguma coisa? – Gina balançou a cabeça de modo negativo.

- Não. Só estou sentindo minha garganta um pouco irritada. – Harry levou a mão ao peito dela.

- E aqui, esta doendo? – Gina sorriu, sua raiva anterior foi se suavizando aos poucos, até que sobrou somente o amor pelo moreno.

- Eu estou bem. – garantiu-lhe.

- Eu posso chamar a Madame Ponfrey para ela te examinar e...

- Harry calma, eu estou bem. – ele suspirou e apoiou o queixo no alto de sua cabeça, abraçando-a.

- Me desculpa. – ele pediu, inalando o perfume dos cabelos dela.

Jamais havia pensando que a dor de Gina todos aqueles anos, fora tão grande. E a magoa de vê-lo com outra pudesse chegar aquele extremo. De certo modo tinha que ser grato a Kerrigan por ter cuidado dela, enquanto ele se encontrava cego o bastante para não notá-la.

Se pudesse voltar ao passado...

Jamais teria feito-a chorar.

- Você não tem que se desculpar, Harry... Eu... Eu fui muito dura com você ao dizer aquilo. – ele balançou a cabeça, fitando-a nos olhos.

- Você somente disse o que estava sentindo, e eu sou grato pela sua sinceridade Gina. E eu lhe prometo que jamais a farei chorar novamente. Eu estou aqui, amando você, e vendo-a como uma garota. A garota que tem o meu coração. – acariciou-lhe as bochechas rosadas, antes de colocar uma madeixa ruiva atrás da orelha dela. – Prometo que não irei mais me abater com o Kerrigan, e... Tentarei controlar o meu ciúme quando ele estiver perto de você.

Gina, num impulso, jogou-se de encontro aos braços dele, o abraçando com força e sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Obrigada Harry. Você não sabe como isso me deixa feliz. – beijou-o com carinho – Agora vamos para o Salão Principal, estou faminta.

Ele riu e enlaçou-a pela cintura enquanto caminhavam para fora da Ala Hospitalar.

- E eu estou ansioso para mostrar a todos que eu, Harry Potter, foi enlaçado a ferro por um tremendo diabinho ruivo.

Gina deu-lhe um tapa no peito.

- Eu não sou um diabinho. – resmungou divertida. Harry segurou-lhe o queixo com os dedos e lhe mordeu o lábio.

- Você é o _meu_ diabinho. – os dois riram.

Abraçados e de mãos dadas, caminharam pelos corredores, rindo e conversando animados. Como se nada houvesse mudado na amizade deles. Ainda eram melhores amigos. A única diferença era que algumas vezes, Harry jogava Gina contra a parede, prensava-lhe o corpo com o seu e lhe beijava com paixão.

Gina estava nas nuvens. Era como um passaro a voar sobre o céu e o vento que balançava seus cabelos.

- Harry ágüem pode nos ver. – avisou, enquanto ele beijava-lhe a boca e a mão brincava com a barra de sua blusa.

- Sabia que você esta linda hoje? – ela riu.

- Okay, Casa Nova, pode ir parando por ai. – se afastou – Vamos pro Salão Principal.

Harry pigarreou baixinho por ela ter quebrado o momento, mas de certa forma agradeceu pela interrupção. Pelo menos alguém ali estava pensando com a_ cabeça de cima._

Sorrindo, abraçou-a por trás, agarrando-a pela cintura, enquanto Gina tinha os braços sobre os seus.

Estavam prestes a virar no corredor quando Naty de mãos dadas com Mia apareceram.

- Ei, aonde vão com tanta pressa? – Gina perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

Naty respirou fundo, parecendo tomar fôlego antes de perguntar:

- Gi, você sabe onde esta a May?

- Não.

- E o Draco? – Gina balançou a cabeça.

- Também não. – percebendo a troca de olhares preocupados entre as duas garotas, perguntou num tom firme: - O que está havendo?

Mia abaixou a cabeça, parecendo desolada.

- Os dois estão desaparecidos desde ontem. – ela disse baixinho.

**Continua...**


End file.
